


Expecto Patronum

by Daerwyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 174,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquila Black didn't want to move to Privet Drive with her mother, but because of the war, the safest place was directly in the line of fire. Just a few houses down from Harry Potter's own residence, Aquila meets the family that the Boy Wizard loathes, but she tries to make them see the light in the darkness that they consider magic. She finds a certain interest in the neighborhood bully, making him, above all else, see that magic is nothing to fear when used as intended - for good. But the war is changing everything. She must chose a side - that of her father, or that of the Order. </p><p>Aquila's journey to making the right decision weighs on the strength and open-mindedness of those she grows to care about most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the hottest summer on record. Aquila's mother had the fans blowing in every room of the house as she unpacked. Aquila had already finished, flicking her wand when her mother wasn't looking as she unpacked every box that was piled in her own bedroom. The wallpaper was peeling and there was water damage, but she could fix that with a coat of paint. It was her mother she couldn't fix.

The woman had raised Aquila on her own since her father was murdered, some fifteen years ago. Aquila could barely remember her father's face - dark curly hair that contrasted his gray eyes, often long and at his shoulders. It was a lot like Aquila's own hair, only hers was extremely curly from her mother's side, and sleek as she pinned it back over a shoulder. Her eyes weren't grey, though she wished they were. They were brown, like her mother's. As Aquila quietly walked down the stairs, she saw the frail woman. Her health was fine, but her emotional state was always on the bend. Aquila thought she'd get over her father's death ... Aquila certainly had, but the woman still cried over him every night.

She distracted herself, now. She always did. Aquila slipped towards the front door. "I'm going to the playground down the road... Unless you'd like some help?"

"Go ahead and make some friends," the woman insisted, waving her hand towards the outside. "No magic. We don't want to bring them here."

"I'll be fine," Aquila insisted. She paused in the doorway as she pulled it open. "Love you, Mum."

"Love you, too."

Aquila darted out into the hot sun, shutting the door firmly behind her to Number 8 Privet Drive. No one was out there in the world, it seemed. There were no clouds, blinds were shut, air conditioners buzzed. Aquila sighed and pulled her hair up into a messy bun as she smoothed down her sundress. At the end of the road was the playground that she had seen when they first arrived in this ... dull neighborhood.

"Who's Cedric? Your boyfriend?" Aquila glanced up sharply, her eyes finding three rather large boys taunting a scrawny boy on the swingset. Upon approaching, she saw that it wasn't just any scrawny boy - Harry Potter. Of course he was here, but... "Where is your mum?" The blue sky, as Aquila approached them quickly, became black as Potter shot out of his seat and pressed his wand into one of the larger boy's neck.

"No!" Aquila cried. She glanced at the sky worriedly as it churned, black clouds appearing all around. "What do you think you're doing?" She grabbed Harry's arm without thought and wrenched him back, tucking his wand into his pocket. "What are you doing?" she hissed dangerously.

"Who are you?" Harry and the large boy asked at the same time. The other two had run off when the clouds had changed and she could see their figures retreating in the distance.

"We need to run, now," Aquila whispered, glancing up at the sky once more. "Feel it?"

"It's going to rain-" the large boy said simply.

"No! You don't get it, do you, boy?" Aquila snapped. "Weather doesn't just change like that. Something or... or _someone_ 's coming. Someone that will kill you. That will kill all of us." She took both of their wrists. "Let's go." And then it began to pour. She glanced wildly around. She had seen a storm tunnel on her journey here. She just needed to find it again. She let go of them once she was sure they'd be following and glanced around as she avoided looking at the sky. "Where's the storm tunnel?"

"Shouldn't we go home?"

"You don't want to lead it to your house, do you?"

"There-" Harry pointed. She saw the goosebumps on his skin as he ran past her. So he felt it too, then. He checked it before watching them both come inside. Aquila let out a breath.

"Haven't ran like that since I trained Cedric for the Tournament," she panted. She collapsed against the wall, staring at the entrance of the tunnel. "You're an idiot, Potter, you know that?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Me and my mum just moved down the road. She wanted quiet, Dumbledore suggested Little Whinging. To protect you, no doubt." Aquila glanced at the larger boy. He seemed scared out of his mind as he looked around wildly. "Who's he?"

"Cousin," Harry informed her. "I don't even know who you are."

"Aquila Black," she informed him, offering her hand. He shook it. "Sixth year this year."

"Harry Potter. Dudley Dursley." She looked to the large boy that was breathing heavily, giving her a nod. "You felt it, didn't you? The cold?"

"Happy memories, Harry," she winked, confirming she had. "I'm in Ravenclaw for nothing." She glanced around before approaching Dudley Dursley. "You're a Muggle, aren't you?"

"A what?" he asked.

"That's a yes," she muttered. She glanced towards the tunnel entrance once more, seeing the freshly fallen water turning to ice. "Right, you see me or Potter get knocked out, you know what you do?" He shook his head and she continued. "You run to Number 8, and you tell my mother that Dementors are attacking. If you can't remember that, remember that some creature that flies that will suck your soul out or freeze you to death, okay? Number eight, flying soul sucker."

"Number eight, soul sucker. Dementor," he muttered.

She smiled. "Good, you're a smart one. I was rather hoping that." She grabbed his arm suddenly as the black figure entered the tunnel, swooping towards them. Aquila stumbled back, nearly falling into Dursley's body, but he caught her and seemed rather confused. Of course, Muggles couldn't see them.

"Potter, you know how to produce a patronus here..." she trailed off as the dementor hovered in front of her, hesitating before turning to the large boy beside her. Dementors couldn't see. This wasn't normal. They shouldn't even be here.

"I-" Dursley murmured. "I don't see anything."

"You won't," she told him. "You don't have magic. Just trust me when I say back up very slowly. Don't move quickly. They can't see you, but they can feel your fear. Just stay calm. Breathe-" She glanced to the left to see Potter knocked to the ground, reaching for his wand as another Death Eater loomed over him. "Potter," she hissed. "Hurry up."

He was concentrating on his memory, but Aquila clutched her wand tightly. She didn't know how to do the spell. She didn't know strong her memory had to be. There weren't many outstandingly happy memories in her life. It surged forward suddenly, knocking her to the side as it loomed over Dudley Dursley.

"Calm, Dursley," Aquila insisted. "Breathe-"

It was too late. The figure was already drawing the fear and energy out of the boy. Two. Just two dementors, like they didn't expect to ... to have three people. That must have been why they were so confused.

"Expecto Patronum!" Aquila felt helpless as the large stag knocked away Harry's Dementor and then made a beeline for Dudley's. She watched as Dudley fell forward, nearly catching him before he fell face first on the ground. "Come on, before they come back."

It was still pouring as she helped Potter support Dudley Dursley's weight, sloshing in the mud, her dress sticking against her skin with each step. She should have just gone with the jeans and shirt like she had planned, but she wanted to dress summery. Now she was freezing, wet, and going to catch a cold.

"Why were you at the park today?"

"I was just looking for a day out to catch some color," she told Potter. "Maybe meet some neighbors... and then you attack your cousin, and these Dementors arrive... yeah, not exactly how my day was planned, but it could have been worse. And I did meet some neighbors."

"You said Ravenclaw, earlier."

"My house," she informed him, turning off the main street and up a driveway. "We, uh, are smart, you know? Like reading and stuff."

"And do you?"

"No way," she snorted. "I'm smart, get good grades, but I hate research. You're brave like the 'dore you are. You've got a decent head on your shoulders too."

"Yeah, well, I have Hermione to help with that."

"Granger probably writes your essays."

The door opened with Harry's shove and they stumbled into the dry foyer of the home that was identical to Aquila's own in design. She spotted the cupboard under the stairs where her mother had dictated as the magic closet. All things, like potion ingredients, would go in there. She noticed the stairs as well, which led up to nearly an identical lay out. Yes, all the houses must be the same, then. Her distracted thoughts left her when a heavy weight appeared on her foot. "Ow," she muttered, shooting a glare at the boy that looked a little delerious. She supposed it wasn't his fault. Muggles didn't react well to the magic. She knew that. That's why she told him to move slowly - but the Dementor seemed to be looking for him.

"Is that you- What the ruddy hell happened?" a large, beefy man cried. He must have been Potter's uncle. He and the large boy had a bit in common. "Did you do something to him-?" He froze when he saw Aquila. "Who are you?" Rude.

"Ella," Aquila winced as she was given more weight as Harry moved. "Uh, I just moved in down the road yesterday. Number 8?"

"Oh, yes, I saw the moving truck," he muttered. "Let me take him from you." The beefy man approached her and dragged his son to the other room. Harry glanced at her before inviting her in.

"I'm a bit wet," Aquila admitted, wincing as she tried to unstick her skirt from her legs. "Ugh."

"They'll ask questions, and I feel like you'll have more answers than me." Aquila doubted that. She followed him into the living room, hiding her grimace at the furnature that was severely ... ugly. There was no other word for it. The couch and the chairs were all not matching and almost fluorescent. 

"See what you did? You've finally driven him loopy!"

"Vernon! Don't say that!" a woman cried, cradling Durlsey's head in her arms. A bucket was resting between the boy's legs and he looked pale and slick with sweat. 

"Chocolate," Aquila stated. "He just needs a bit of chocolate."

Vernon turned towards her. "What happened to him?"

"I..." She glanced at Harry, but he didn't seem to know. "I was walking to the park. It was so nice out and I wanted to get a bit of color-" She winced as he seemed to be losing patience. "They came out of nowhere, I swear, sir. It started to pour and I ran into these two as we got into the tunnel - the storm tunnel down the road-" 

"I know the very one," Vernon interrupted. He didn't seem like a very patient man.

"These- These, Dementors - Uh, they're sort of these cloaked figures that - er, they suck out your soul, I suppose. They're not supposed to be this far south. They surround the Isle of Skye, guarding a prison for-for witches and wizards that ... well, they murder people-"

"And one of them sucked Dudley's soul out?"

"No!" Aquila said quickly. "No, he just needs a bit of chocolate. The dementors, they-they feed off of your happiness. That's how they live. All they've done to your son is made him feel a bit sad and cold on the inside. Chocolate helps that. It's the best treatment. He wasn't affected that much. Only a few seconds, but it makes Muggles a bit sick, because of the direct magical contact-"

"You're one of his lot-"

Aquila winced at the obvious way he was looking at her. Like a second class citizen. "Yes. I, er, go to his school. Never met him before, actually, though. He's in a different social cloud than I." She glanced at Potter, rolling her eyes. "I'm quite certain chocolate will help though."

The mother hopped up, her red hair a streak as she ran to the kitchen and was back in an instant, handing the candy bar to her son. Dudley hesitated, looking queasy, but ate it after a moment, a few hesitant bites. Already colored seemed to be appearing. He stood, shrugging out of his mother's vice grip. "You knew it was coming."

"Er, yeah. You can tell," Aquila told him. She glanced at Potter. "Boy Wonder recognized the signs."

Eyes turned to Harry, but Dudley's stayed on her. "You knew as soon as you started talking to us," Dudley stated. "He didn't even know yet."

"I study science during the summers," she admitted. "Er, I like learning." She blushed as eyes turned back to her. "Um, the condensation of the air. It was scorching outside, and in three seconds flat it is pouring and freezing." She glanced at herself for proof. "It's not natural. Not even our magic can do that." She cleared her throat. "The dementors bring freezing cold air. They live in it and they survive in it. They've never lived in warm air before. It's phsically impossible. Anyway, they literally froze the air until the water that was up high and causing it to be humid and deathly hot, condensed into storm clouds. The rain was just the result of the immediate condensation..." They looked lost. "I just knew it wasn't normal. There were storms all the time at my school when Dementors guarded it one year."

Dudley's eyes got wide. "Didn't they attack?"

"The only person they ever attacked was POtter," she stated. "He went out of the boundaries one day during our Quidditch match."

"That was against your team?"

She glanced at Potter incredulously. "I've been on the team for four years, Gryffindor. I'm a Beater."

"You?" He assessed her. "You're _that_ Aquila?"

She shrugged. "I'm stronger than I look, Potter. What about you? Can you even press more than Granger's weight? Your girlfriends, what? Hundred pounds?"

"He has a girlfriend?" Dudley demanded.

Aquila grinned. "Well, no. Well-" She glanced at Potter. "He does have a thing for Cho Chang, but he feels too guilty about Cedric to go after her. So I guess the answer would still be no. Granger's into that Bulgarian heartthrob - Viktor Krum. Has Weasley realized he has feelings for her yet?"

"Er-"

"No," Aquila summed. A loud clap of thunder caused Aquila to jump. It sounded so much like apparation. Apparation. . . "I need to get home. Uh, glad you're alright-"

"I still have questions."

"I live at Number 8," she informed him. "You can stop by and ask, if you want." She glanced at Potter. "Er, you too. I might go crazy not living in a magical community. Never tried a Muggle town before." She glanced toward the window as it thundered once more. "Twas great meeting you all."

Aquila turned to leave when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked up in surprise to find the mother staring at her, a pinched smile on her face - but it reached her eyes so it was sincere. "It's pouring buckets. Stay until it calms down. You can ring your mother and tell her you're staying for dinner. In fact, you can invite your parents over-"

"We don't have a phone," Aquila admitted. "We don't call people."

"Harry, go invite her parents over," Petunia insisted. "Would you like something dry? I can place your dress in the dryer. I'm sure I have something that fits you. I still have a few things from my secondary school-"

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you. I really should be getting back," Aquila insisted. Why was she inviting her and her mother over? It didn't make any sense. The woman didn't even know her. "Er-"

"You saved my son from having his soul sucked out, so-"

"Oh, that wasn't me-"

"Nonsense. Harry, go on. Fetch her parents. And make sure you bring an umbrella. Wouldn't want her to get wet. Now, come with me, dear."

"Er, it's just my mother and I. Dad died when I was little," she stated awkwardly.

"Go get her mum, then," the woman prodded Potter, shoving him out the door.

Aquila was directed towards the stairs as she shot Potter a confused look. He shrugged like he didn't know either. Taking an umbrella he ducked out into the dark outside. He really shouldn't be outside. "My name's Petunia Dursley. Please, call me Petunia. Now, what size do you wear? You're quite skinny-"

"Er, not that sure. Wizard sizes are different than Muggle."

"Nevermind that. We'll find something." She opened the last door at the end of the hall - the same as her mother's room - and she noticed it was just as badly matching as the sitting room. "Do you have a specific pattern you like?"

"Oh, no, I'm sure anything's fine," Aquila admitted. She spotted the bathroom. "Do you mind if I, er... do something with my hair?"

"Oh, make yourself at home," Petunia insisted, digging through the closet.

"Thanks," Aquila muttered before moving towards the door. She left it open, but grimaced when she saw herself. Her black hair was slick and she ran her hands though it to try to brush it out before it dried in knots. She pulled out her ponytail and redid her hair, so that when it dried, it would be at least somewhat pretty. She didn't wear makeup - she found it took much. Too Hufflepuff. Too Muggle. Her mother didn't allow it, either. Said her little girl didn't need it.

So Aquila listened - most of the time. The Ball had been different. She had gone all out. She had glittered and perfumed and put on high heels and she had dressed in an extravagent and fancy dress that had cost a fortune. And he had gone with _her_.

"Is this alright?" Petunia's voice interrupted. Aquila glanced up sharply, seeing the rather severe looking woman holding out a... well, it wasn't bad in the slightest. She certainly had taste when she was younger. The dress was a pale green color, sweetheart neckline. Aquila took it, surprise obviously on her face. "Yes, my sister helped me with my fashion sense. It was atrocious."

"This is gorgeous," Aquila murmured. She touched the fabric, feeling the silk of it slide against her fingers. 

"I'll start dinner then, while you change. You can just bring your dress down when you're ready for it to be dried."

"Thank you," Aquila said as Petunia turned away. Petunia glanced back, confused. "Why are you doing this? I could have just gone home. Two seconds in the rain is no trouble."

"I insist," Petunia said simply. "You're a good girl. You remind me of my sister..." She gave a nod. "I only ask that ... you don't say the word magic in the house. Vernon hates magic... he loathes it."

"I wouldn't want to-"

"Nonsense. I'm sure you can change his mind," Petunia said simply. She closed the bathroom door shut behind her. Aquila was quick as she slid out of her wet sundress and used her wand to dry her hair before she balled up her dress and exited the bathroom, figuring out to turn off the lights. She cautiously walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, the ball of wet dress in her  hands. Petunia turned when she saw the girl. "Oh! It looks lovely on you! Brings out your natural complexion." She took the wet dress. "Let's just get this dried up, then. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, no, thank you." Aquila shifted awkwardly. "Would you like me to help? I can cook."

"Oh, would you be a dear and stir the noodles?"

"Sure," Aquila said quietly. 

"What did you say your name was?" She glanced out of the corner of her eye to Vernon, who had asked the question. He was standing with arms crossed. Dudley was just finishing off his chocolate bar.

"Aquila. But my friends call me Ella." 

"Aquila," Vernon repeated gruffly. "Strange name."

"It means Eagle in Latin," Aquila informed him. "It's also a constellation in the sky. My mother likes the stars."

"I see," Vernon muttered. She didn't think that was a good tone he had, but she didn't comment. The door opened suddenly and Harry's voice permeated. 

"I'll take that from you." 

"Oh, thank you." Yes, her mother's posh and sophisticated accent from when she grew up in the high life of Pureblood society in London. Frequent visits with wizard and muggle royalty. 

"Oh! You must be Aquila's mother," Petunia gushed. "My, you two could be sisters!" Aquila highly doubted that. Her mother was blonde, curly haired, brown eyes, and looked no older than twenty five. "My name is Petunia, and this is my husband, Vernon. And our son, Dudley." She glanced towards Harry. "I'm sure you've met Harry, my nephew."

"Oh, yes, lovely to meet you. My name's Euryale Rosier-Black." Harry's eyes jumped at that. He recognized both names - he may not have registered that she was a Black before when they were about to be hunted by some dementors. 

"Yes, well, come in, come in," Vernon insisted. "I'll take your coat."

"Oh, thank you. I'm afraid I had no time to dress up. I've been unpacking all day," Aquila's mother apologized. She shed her coat, revealing the wool dress that seemed to be in fashion - that forties thing. Aquila rather liked them, actually, so she had no qualms, but her mother was a bit over dressed... and in a Muggle community. That style didn't fly anymore.

"Oh, that's absolutely lovely," Petunia admitted kindly. Aquila doubted the woman had ever given so many compliments in her life. "Dinner's almost finished. Do you like pasta?"

"Oh, I grew up on it," Euryale smiled brightly. Aquila stepped back from the stove and Euryale looked her over. "You've changed."

"I got caught up in the rain," Aquila admitted. "Petunia was kind enough to offer me this as she dried my dress."

Euryale smiled at that, thanking the red haired woman, before Aquila was shooed out of the kitchen. "Do you like tea? I'm about to put a kettle on."

"Tea would be lovely. I'll drink any."

Petunia insisted that the two of them take their seats as she finished up in the kitchen. Her and her mother sat together, Vernon at one end. Dudley Dursley sat across from Aquila, looking uncomfortable and out of place. Harry sat besides him, looking the same. A glance towards Vernon and he was trying to stuff his shirt into his pants without her mother - who was sitting closest to him - from noticing. She supposed her mother being gorgeous was a perk to helping Petunia let Vernon like witches and wizards.

Aquila glanced towards Petunia as a she set a few cups of tea on the table. "Are you sure you don't want a cuppa, Aquila?"

"I'm sure, thank you," Aquila murmured. 

"Well, then, we have water, coffee-"

"Water would be lovely," Aquila interrupted before the woman could go on.

She nodded and ran off.

"So, Euryale, was it?" Aquila's mother nodded to Vernon, a smile hinting at her lips as she sipped from her tea delicately. "Where's it you come from?"

Aquila guessed that this would be an awkward dinner... a very awkward dinner indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquila spun her fork around the plate, trying and failing to accomplish a single mouthful. "So, Aquila, do you have a boyfriend?"

She glanced up sharply, nearly elbowing the table in the process. Her mother shot her a look of disdain at her blatant display of ill manners. "Oh, no. I, er, no."

"And whyever not? You're a very beautiful girl!" Petunia insisted. Aquila swallowed. There was no way she could get out of the questioning without being rather blunt.

"Well, let me rephrase that, then," Aquila began. "You see, I did have a boyfriend. Very handsome man named Cedric Diggory." Petunia nodded for her to go on. She caught Dudley seeming to recognize the name and glance at Harry. Aquila kept her eyes on Petunia. "We dated for two and a half years. We were great. And then last winter, he goes to the Yule Ball - a Christmas party for the four champions of the TriWizard Tournament - with a different girl. Mind you, I was quite surprised when I found out that my own boyfriend wouldn't be escorting me to the school ball, but instead a girl that's in the same class as me and was, before that point, one of my best friends." Aquila snorted and picked up her glass of water. "So, I went to the ball with his best friend. He didn't care. We talked it out afterwards and he admitted it was a mistake, but she asked him before he could ask me..." Aquila rolled her eyes to tell them what she thought of that. "Come spring time, the second task of the tournament, each champion had the person they cared for most kidnapped and placed at the bottom of the lake. I was not Cedric's most prized possession. It was Cho Chang, the girl he escorted, my ex-best friend. I almost called it off, but I was stupid and listened to him as he begged me to just wait until the end of the tournament because he wasn't thinking right." She took a sip of water and glanced at Petunia. "And then he was murdered in front of Potter here. So... I did have a boyfriend, but he died, so I don't have one anymore."

There was a tense silence. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Yes, I was as well." She smirked as she sipped her water once more. "I'll move on eventually. It is a woman's duty in my world to marry high up in the Ministry's standards." Her words were dull, as if she was relaying a speech she had heard a million times. "With my blood, that is. I can only honor it with a good marriage."

"Spoken like she knows her place," Vernon laughed, reaching for his fourth glass of brandy. "I'm sure her father's very proud."

"Oh, he died long ago," Euryale said. Aquila was surprised with the strength she spoke with. It wasn't like she sobbed over him like the day the body was delivered to their door with the words traitor etched upon his chest. Aquila remembered seeing him before her mother had locked her in her room. If there was one thing the Dark Lord believed, it was honor in death.

"And how old are you, Ella?" Vernon questioned.

"I'll be seventeen this August," Aquila answered carefully. She successfully bound a few strands of the pasta and placed in it her mouth. 

"Same as our Dudley. June twenty-third, right, lad?"

Dudley looked up from his plate. "Right."

"A man in our world," Euryale smiled at the boy. "Seventeen is the age of adulthood, you see."

"Is that so?" Vernon asked. "Is that when you graduate, then, from that magic school of yours?"

"Typically, you graduate at the age of eighteen, but that just depends upon the birthday," Aquila admitted. "I have a rather early one. Potter, on the other hand, is the youngest in his class. Though we are only twenty seven days apart on the calendar, we are in separate years. You must be eleven by the time you enter your first year. Not a day younger come August first."

"And do you take A levels? Our Dudley's going off to college this year," Petunia stated proudly.

"A levels?" Aquila repeated, confused. She glanced at Potter, who seemed to have a better grasp at the Muggle world than she. 

"NEWTs for us," Harry stated.

"Yes, we do, then," Aquila nodded. "In our seventh year. I'm only going into my sixth this year. Mr. Potter will be in his fifth."

Petunia seemed fascinated. "And what do you wish to study, come next year? Better yet, what profession do you wish to persue?

"I hope to take as many NEWTs as I can," Aquila admitted. "Specifically astronomy and Arithmancy. However, I'll most likely take History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Potions, if I get the proper OWLs for Professor Snape's class."

"Yes, Severus is very specific in who he admits into his class," Euryale sighed. "I've written time and time again, hoping he'd be more lenient, but to no avail. My eldest, you see, received an Exceeds Expectations and was cast away from the class. Severus, however, only accepts Outstandings, just a grade higher." Petunia seemed to blanch at the name.

Instead, she said, "You have an elder child?"

"Oh, yes, after my brother - Evan. Evan Andromede Black. He's currently in Spain for the Order of the Phoenix."

Aquila kept the scowl of distaste from appearing. "That's simply wonderful. Will he be living with the two of you, when he returns?"

"Oh, he won't be returning," Euryale stated. She sipped her tea as Petunia shot Vernon a confused look. But Euryale offered no further comment, and the Dursleys thought it better not to push.

"Aquila, you never said what you wanted to do once you graduate," Petunia reminded the girl.

"Oh, I didn't?" Aquila asked. "Sorry. Um, well... I'm not quite sure, but I'm a massive fan of Quidditch and I really hope to be a professional player one day. It's a sport in our world, see. You fly broomsticks ... er, I think it could be quite comparable to your football matches. Only there are a few balls that are charmed to do some severe damage. I remember my first match I broke my arm and leg in three places because I fell three hundred feet. Of course it was alright the next day. Madame Pomfrey is an excellent healer. But I couldn't stop flying since. It's exhilerating. My first match was against Potter. Of course we lost, but we almost had the snitch. Our scores were three hundred and ten to Gryffindor and three hundred to Ravenclaw. Best game I've ever played. We had three people get knocked out and it was pouring and-" She stopped suddenly, blushing. "Sorry." She cleared her throat and glanced at her mother. "I won't have a profession when I'm older. Mother's organizing a marriage with a family in Italy." Aquila met Petunia's eye and rolled them so that her mother couldn't see. "I'll graduate and stay with the family until I marry one of their sons." She let out a breath. "Befitting of a girl my _caliber_." 

She glanced at Dudley across from her to see him surprised. "Arranged marriages still exist?"

"Be glad we don't put you in one, boy," Vernon stated. "I understand the reason. These are tough times we're living in."

"Indeed they are," Euryale admitted. "With the war starting, I fear my children may be the ones to fight it, just as my generation were the ones to fight the first war." She glanced at Vernon and smiled. "You've been so kind to take in Harry as you did. Family is always family."

"As I've always said," Vernon boomed. "Spoken well right." He sipped his brandy. "Tell me, Ella, what is it you do at this school of yours? Do you have friends?"

"Dad," Dudley groaned.

"Oh, it's pretty much like any school, I'd imagine," Aquila admitted. "Sports, card games, wizard chess - which is brutal - erm, there's ghosts and unicorns that roam the grounds. There was once a dragon, too, but the Ministry made any dragon in Britain illegal, so she was shipped off to Romania. Oh, there was a three headed dog, too. Real Cerberus. Um, we go to class. There's this little village we can shop in some Saturdays. If you aren't studying, however, you're usually up to no good." She laughed quietly, like it was an inside joke. Vernon laughed loudly with her. "I do have friends. Everyone in Hogwarts is amazingly friendly towards one another." Potter snorted. "Some people, that is. Though, if you're ever in a time of need, you'll have someone to help you through it." She glanced towards Potter. "I daresay Potter's got the biggest fanclub in the castle."

"Castle?" Dudley blurted. "You go to school in a castle?"

"Oh, yes, it was built by the four founders - Godric Gryffindor, the lionhearted and the brave. Lover of all witch and wizard, and Muggle alike; Rowena Ravenclaw, the wise and the all knowing. Keeper of archives and knowledge for all of those she took under her wing. Helga Hufflepuff, the kind and humble. She took in all those that had no other place to go. And then Salazar Slytherin, the cruel and the cunning. He that uses any means to achieve his ends may take refuge in his house, and turn rotten by the time the years over. They built the school a thousand years ago. Rowena's daughter roams the castle after an escape gone wrong." 

"Fanclub, boy? What are you, a superstar?" Aquila glanced at Harry confused. They didn't know? When no one laughed, Vernon seemed confused himself. "Are you?"

"Er, defeating a wizard may have warranted some girls to, er... well, start a fanclub."

"And give you love potions at every turn," Aquila threw in.

"Er, yeah, that too."

"What did you do, then? Why do they love you? I mean, you aren't that good looking, are ya?" Dudley asked. "And, I mean, you were just a baby."

"Oh, he's saved dear little Ginny Weasley's life." Aquila grinned as Potter blushed. "And Hermione Granger's. And just about everyone else that year in danger of the basilisk. He also saved a French girl's little sister even though she wasn't 'yours to save'." She glanced at Vernon and then Petunia, before finally Dudley as she said, "I assure you, he keeps his hero quota plenty full by the time the year's out."

"That so, boy? Why didn't you say?" Vernon said as though he was proud, but Aquila caught the flat tone and how he avoided looking Potter in the eyes.

"Er, it's nothing big, really," Potter muttered. "I don't like the, er, fanclubs or whatever."

"Do teachers give you good grades just because of it?" Dudley asked, seemingly interested in that response. 

"Teachers hate him just because of it," Aquila replied honestly.

"Most of them don't. It's just Snape - and that's only because of my dad. And I reckon the new defense teacher will like me. Mad-Eye did, even though he was a Death Eater."

"Sorry. Remind me again how many teacher's we've been through? My first year we had this teacher that couldn't even read try to teach us defensive spells that I don't even think he's heard of. My second year we had a blithering idiot that stuttered his way through a lesson and Potter murdered him."

"I didn't murder him."

"Sorry, he tried to kill you. It was self defense, really. You-Know-Who was hiding under his turban. And then third year we had a ... ugh, another idiot that was quite vain. If he wasn't talking about himself in class, he was talking about what he would do if he confronted a giant snake that was loose in the school. Fortunately... er, unfortunately, he managed to get knocked around by a few rocks and his mind turned to mush and he couldn't even remember his own name." Harry snorted.

"It was Ron's wand, not the rocks."

"Was it, really?" Aquila asked, surprised. "I've always heard the rocks. Wasn't Weasley's wand broken?"

"Exactly."

Aquila snorted. "And then fourth year... I will admit, despite Lupin's condition, he was the best teacher I've ever had. I actually learned in his class." She glanced at the Dursley's, who didn't know. "He was a werewolf and by the Ministry, sadly, they are restricted from interaction with people. Shunned from society, really, for a condition they can't help. Werewolves are made by force, not by choice. Dumbledore was very kind to give him the job, just as Snape was kind to give him the wolfsbane potion. Fifth year... Merlin, Mad-Eye was insane. I mean, it wasn't him, just some imposter, but torture curses in class, the killing curse?" She gave a disgusted sigh. "Glad he's gone. The positions cursed so no one can maintain it more than a year." 

"That's horrible," Dudley muttered.

Aquila shrugged. "We're pretty used to weird at my school."

"And where did you move from, then?" Vernon questioned. "For not having a telephone, I'd imagine it was somewhere far?"

"Dogweed Glen," Euryale stated. "It's a wizarding community off of East End in London. Around twenty thousand of our kind live there. We stayed there after my husband died until the war started once more."

"What made you chose Little Whinging?" Petunia asked. "I daresay, we aren't even on the map."

"Precisely," Euryale smiled. "It's a good place to hide from the wrong people. Albus Dumbledore suggested it to me in passing. Of course, I didn't realize Harry Potter would be residing just down the road, but now I see why Dumbledore was so insistant. You're a man to be guarded, Mr. Potter."

Potter didn't seem happy with this. Aquila finished the spaghetti off of her plate and took a sip of her water. Her eyes darted up to meet Dudley Dursley's, but he looked away quickly, as if embarrassed. She was curious as to why that was. Maybe he had more questions but didn't want to ask.

"You're always welcome to stop by," Aquila told them, her eyes darting from Dudley to Harry and then around to the parents. "I like company. Mother would like some as well, right, mother?"

"Of course. I'm afraid the house is a little packed with boxes, but once those are sorted out, you're welcome over any time for tea, lunch, dinner, even brunch. You needn't get in contact with us before, either. Just drop by. We're quite used to it," Euryale admitted. 

"And the same with you two," Vernon insisted. Aquila saw Petunia jerk in surprise - but the rather pleased sort when something went unexpectedly well. "Such a well-raised girl you got there. Saved my boy today, she did."

"Saved him?" Euryale repeated, glancing at Aquila with concern.

"I didn't-" Aquila winced. "It's not what you think. I went to the park, and it started to rain..." She winced again as her mother probed her to continue. "Er, well you see Potter got separated from us-" She gestured towards Dudley. "And we were at opposite ends of the tunnel and they came out of nowhere-"

"You know better than to use magic outside of school," Euryale warned.

"I didn't," Aquila promised. "The dementors attacked. I-I told Dursley to stay still and calm but it was the weirdest thing. The dementor didn't go for me. It _pushed_ _me_   _away_. It was given orders to go after those two. I nearly broke my wand with the force. And it attacked him. I've never produced a patronus. I couldn't even think of a memory. I was trying and I was about to-but I didn't. Potter's patronus got the dementors out of there and we helped Dursley get home and-"

"You didn't think to inform me that dementors attacked?"

"It wasn't like I could," she muttered. "It was pouring outside and I had to make sure they treated him properly before there was any permanent damage. I thought that was more pressing-"

"They could come back."

Aquila took a deep breath - one that was quite obviously forced to those watching the exchange - and she nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry. Next time I'll think to inform you immediately." Euryale nodded in satisfaction. "It was a wicked patronus, though," Aquila smirked, glancing at Potter. "What is it? A deer?"

"Stag," Potter corrected. "The same as my father's."

"Wicked," Aquila approved. "Me dad's was a crocodile."

"What is a patronus?" Dudley asked, confused.

"It's a representation of your soul, in a projection through a spell. It can be any size, but usually, by the time ten seconds of casting has past, it is life sized to what one would be. Most take the form of common animals - badgers, horses, deer. It is very rare if one takes the form of a magical creature. Albus Dumbledore's, the headmaster of my school, has the patronus of a phoenix. A bird that is reborn from its ashes. And there's a rumor that the Dark Lord's patronus is a basilisk, a giant snake that when one looks into its eyes, you die." She watched as the color drained from his face. "But I highly doubt that last bit. A memory to produce a patronus must be pure and happy and untainted by anything - and the Dark Lord kills to much for his memories to be untainted." She sipped from her water. "And it can't just be any happy memory. It has to be the happiest memory you've ever had. That just thinking about it makes you smile." 

He nodded, like he understood. She wondered if he really did. He seemed smart. But in a way that he didn't want others to know it. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not. "Have you ever gone to school? Er, Muddle schools?"

"Muggle," Aquila corrected lightly. "And no... They've always fascinated me, though."

"A real learner, this one," Vernon deduced. 

"Where are you going to college?" Aquila questioned. "That is what you call it, right?"

"Er, Brooklands. It's just a little bit away from here," Dudley answered.

"And what do you study there? I'd imagine you don't have Potions or Charms class."

"Uh, I'll be studying business, accounting, law, and psychology," he admitted, turning a bit pink.

"Just like his dad," Vernon approved. Dudley didn't seem happy with that, but nodded anyway. "He'll take over the business once I retire."

"Oh? What is it you do?" Euryale asked, intrigued. 

"Drills," Vernon stated. "I'm a director for Grunnings. A drill manufacturer."

"Fascinating," Euryale stated, though she had no clue what that even was. "You must love your job very much. Does it pay well?"

Aquila choked on her water. "Mother," she hissed. Euryale didn't seem to notice her mistake. She glanced at her daughter and away again. Aquila recognized the look in her eye. She was going to ruin everything. Ruin it like she always did. Amos Diggory - the kindest father she had ever met - had grown to hate her mother being around, just because her mother despised the world for what had been taken from her - her husband. 

"It's a question, Aquila, darling. He doesn't need to answer if he doesn't wish to." 

"Mother, don't do this, please."

"Do what, darling?" Euryale asked. "What about you, Petunia? Do you work?"

"No, I don't," Petunia stated. She glanced at Aquila as the girl dropped her head. 

"And whyever not? Isn't that Muggle custom, where the woman works as well?"

"No-I don't think so."

"Oh, strange. I could have sworn it was."

"I think it's time we left," Aquila admitted after a tense silence. She stood hastilly, pushing her chair in and grabbing her plate and her mothers. "Do you put your dishes in the dishwasher, Petunia?"

"I'll get those," Petunia insisted, rising. "Must you be leaving so soon?"

"And you, Mr. Potter... My husband's dead because of you."

Tears threatened to pool in Aquila's eye. "Yes, it's best," Aquila said in a forced pleasant tone. "This dinner was very lovely. I-Thank you very much for inviting me to stay. I'm so sor-"

"I didn't do anything to your husband. I don't even know who he is," Potter replied honestly. 

"Didn't do _anything?_ " Euryale hissed.

"Okay," Aquila stated, forcing her mother out of the chair and pushing the chair back in, neatly. She bit her lip to keep the tears from pooling. "It's time to leave, mother. Please, don't say anything more. Don't ruin this night-"

"Regulus Black," Euryale snapped, ignoring her daughter. "Your precious godfather's brother. He backed out of the Death Eaters for you. He went to Dumbledore because of you and now he's dead. Murdered-"

"Stop it," Aquila snapped, glaring at her mother. "Stop it right now. We're leaving." As her mother turned quickly and rushed to the hall for her coat, Aquila felt the tears of shame in her eyes as she gazed at the shocked Dursley family, and Potter looked extremely confused. "I am so sorry. So sorry. She always does this and... It's not your fault, Potter. She doesn't blame you at all. She blames everyone she meets..." Aquila swallowed. "Please, forgive me. I-She always promises she won't do it again and I'm a fool to believe she'll keep her word. I apologize profusely for your ruined evening and.. I'm sorry for this. I'm so sorry-"

"Oh, dear," Petunia insisted, rushing towards the teenage girl. She hugged her tightly. Aquila recognized the scent of lavender and hibiscus. She smelt calming. "It's alright."

"Your dress. Do you want me to-?" Aquila asked, her voice muffled in Petunia's shoulder as the woman refused to let go.

"Oh, keep it. I'll bring your dress to you in the morning. How's that?"

"Are you sure-?"

"Your dress isn't dry yet anyway, so I'm quite sure." She released the girl and Aquila wiped away a few tears. "Now, I expect you over for tea tomorrow, Aquila. I believe we'll be quite good friends."

She was inviting her back? "I-Er, of course. I feel so too." She glanced into the hall where her mother was muttering to herself angrily. "I'm so sorry, again. If you'd like me to help with dishes or-or- anything. I don't know how to do much without my wand, but I feel so horrible and-"

"Nonsense. We'll manage. Despite everything I had a lovely evening getting to know you," Petunia insisted. 

"It was lovely getting to know all of you," Aquila insisted. She saw Vernon watching her strangely as if he didn't know what to make of her. She nodded to him. "Thank you, Mr. Dursley for having me stay for dinner as well. That was very kind of you." He just nodded back to her and grumbled something. She nodded to the two teens before glancing at Petunia. "Thank you."

"Now, hurry home. I think you've just caught a break in the rain." However, loud clap of thunder diminished that theory and a heavy onslaught of rain poured against the roof, echoing in the silence. Aquila glanced at her mother once more. She could cast magic  because of her mother. They couldn't trace it back to her, just her mother. She pulled out her wand and saw Petunia blanch a bit. 

"Sorry, I just don't want to get wet. It only works before you go out into the water, you see..." Aquila waved her wand around her. "Impervius." A thin layer of gold sparks erupted from her wand and Petunia jumped back in fright. But the sparks settled around Aquila and she gave an apologetic smile as Petunia seemed to realize that it wasn't harmful magic. "I won't get wet now."

"Er, was that a bit of magic?" Dudley asked. At Aquila's nod, he pressed. "How do you do it?"

"A wand," she explained quickly as she heard her mother grow impatient. "It channels the magic inside of a... witch or wizard." She bit her lip. "Thank you for dinner, again... Er, I should be leaving. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, dear. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Aquila nodded and brushed at the tears on her cheeks before she turned and grabbed her mother's arm with a bit of force and thrust her out into the rain. "Eugh, they have no taste in style," Euryale muttered.

"Honestly? You need to stop it," Aquila warned. She made sure the door was closed before she forced her mother along the path to the sidewalk. "I know you hate the world because dad's dead, but you don't need to ruin any chance I have at making friends."

"The boy sitting across from you was making googly eyes at you the entire time. He likes you. His intentions weren't honorable. Besides, you're to be betrothed. Why not just break his heart now instead of later?"

"They're the first friends I've made since we moved to this God forsaken town. The first friends I've ever made outside of school that aren't one of your Death Eater friends. I know you're an Order member, but you really do have friends in the wrong places. And I hate all of them. You try to make me to be this perfect lady, when in reality, I'm not. I'm just as screwed up as you are, but I want to make my own friends and live my own life. And maybe you'll put me in some arranged marriage with the Count of Monte Cristo or whoever, but I can still make friends."

"Not friends that want nothing more than a good shag before they go and get you pregnant and leave you with no one to marry you-"

"You don't even know them!" Aquila insisted. "Petunia offered me a dress to change into while my own dried. Vernon loathes magic, but he allowed me to stay for dinner and you were invited over, so that they could meet you. Petunia wanted Vernon to change his views on magic tonight! But what do you do? You ruin everything. You ruined what would have been me making friends with a very nice family - and their son and Harry Potter. Who saved my life today."

"That's another thing we need to talk about. Dementors?"

"When did you want me to visit? Before or after the storm?"

"You should have-"

"They aren't supposed to be here," Aquila insisted. "Someone set them on Harry and Dudley. Do you understand that? I wasn't the target - they were. And Harry's patronus charm would have gotten expelled - especially when performed in front of a Muggle - but he wasn't because your magical signature is over the area. Any magic performed around her is written off as by you. They won't know Dudley was present because they'll assume that you were the only one there. Whatever happened will happen again." She swallowed as she shoved open Number 8's door. "And we need to be there to protect them."

"And your sob story? How your boyfriend died?"

"He did!" Aquila cried. She shut the front door after her mother was inside. "Do you not remember Cedric Diggory? You scared his father away after you tried to get him to sleep with you. He loathed you because you tried to break us apart. We could have been married, but you messed that chance up. And I loved him. Merlin, I loved Cedric so much, and he was murdered. In a blink of an eye, he was sprawled along the ground in front of the entire school and I could do nothing as I stared down at his body like it wasn't real. I felt so helpless as his father cried over him and Cho Chang - the stupid bitch that took him from me - went to him and I couldn't. Because I was stuck at the top of the rafters and by the time I knew what had happened, they had blocked it off. And I felt so... it was like you with father. I felt so dead inside." Her mother glanced away quickly. "But that doesn't make me dead to the world. I want to move on, to get new friends, to fall in love again and to - to-" Aquila stopped, seeing that her mother didn't seem to be listening anymore. "You would have noticed when I got back how I was so withdrawn, crying all the time... Who did you think I was dating? You knew Cedric died. All you care about is father. Father's dead. He's been dead for fifteen years. I know you cry over him every night, but he's dead. He'll never come back. And you need to get over it. You can't make everyone hate you. It doesn't make it easier to hate yourself." 

Aquila headed up the stairs. "Aquila, we need to talk about this-"

"No, we don't. Because I'm not asking you to not doing it ever again, because clearly you're going to. So there's no point. You simply just will die a lonely woman because you make everything awkward, uncomfortable, and you make people hate you."

"Aquila-"

"No," Aquila said firmly, shutting her bedroom door shut behind her. The sound of her mother's sobs echoed into the house, just as they did every night.


	3. Chapter 3

She saw Petunia approaching before she even brushed her teeth. She did so quickly and checked to make sure her mother was still asleep before heading downstairs and opening the door before Petunia had the chance to ring the bell. "Oh, come in," Aquila greeted. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Petunia smiled brightly. She held up the summer dress. "Just as I've promised."

"Oh, I have your green dress. I cleaned it," Aquila stated. "Excuse the, er, boxes."

"Oh, it's alright," Petunia insisted. 

"Please, take a seat," Aquila insisted. "Would you like tea?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm fine. Is your mother here?"

"Sleeping," Aquila stated. She opened the door to the wash room and selected the green dress that was hanging. She brought it out to Petunia, who traded her. 

"Good, I've been thinking, Aquila... Last night." Here it came. "The arranged marriage thing." Not what Aquila was expecting. "She's not forcing you to do something you don't want to, is she?"

"Oh, no," Aquila admitted after a moment. "I will marry whoever she picks. My brother and I are the last of the Black family name. Although my husband isn't as important as my brother..." She paused and laughed lightly. "Alright, that's a lie. I want to get married, don't get me wrong. My mother... she was in an arranged marriage with my father. They loved each other very much... But, sometimes I fear that his death took all the sanity she had. She will make a contract and I will go to the family when I graduate. There's no dispute with that." Aquila bit her lip as she glanced at the dress on her lap. "I want to chose who I marry, however. My marriage to a pureblood family is expected of me... So I will do it." She gave a bitter smile. "But I'll do it kicking and screaming the entire way."

Petunia laughed at that. "I know nothing of your world, just what I've heard from my sister and that was so long ago... Vernon does like you. It's amazing how quickly he warmed to you." She perked up slightly. "My son likes you as well."

"Does he?" Aquila asked. Petunia nodded. "I didn't get that impression at dinner."

"He's a shy boy," Petunia admitted. "Very outgoing, but when he's in the same vacinity with a girl, well... He clams up."

Aquila swallowed. "Nothing would happen between us, I'm afraid. It can't. Mother will expect me to be engaged next summer-"

"That's why I'm most upset to hear that news," Petunia admitted. "I never think you'll get married, but you never know with these things. Oh, well." She gazed at Aquila with something like fondness. "Do you know the man you might marry?"

"No," Aquila admitted. 

"Is this very common in your world?"

"No," Aquila sighed. "Not anymore. Twenty years ago was the last phase of it, when the Dark Lord fell. The pressure to marry well was over. But with him back, she's just trying to protect herself, and me in the future." She gave a wry smile. "I only know of two people in my school in an arranged marriage. Both of them to each other. Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. It's not common at all... It's stupid and degrading and makes the women feel like a piece of livestock, while the men get all the say in whether or not the marriage should go through or not." Aquila waved a hand towards her face. "They choose off of looks. The wizarding world is still very strick with customs. We wear long robes and we haven't changed much in a thousand years. The same buildings still stand, some people are nearing two hundred years old, and they shape our society." 

Petunia nodded. "Sort of like our world. We move back in fads to some other era, because it's ressurected, people think it looks great, but it's really just the same old thing-rediscovered again."

"I've never had company that was an adult before, you know," Aquila said suddenly. "It's refreshingly different."

"I'm glad. I don't know many people in the neighborhood," Petunia admitted. "They're either too old and gossipy or just starting their own families and have no time."

Aquila nodded quietly. "I'm so sorry about last night... My mother... she does it all the time. It's no excuse, but she starts the night pleasantly and then she ... she just blows up." Aquila sighed. "It's so embarrassing. I know you must think we're right mad, but-"

"Actually, I forgive and forget it," Petunia insisted. "What happened, happened. Though she did seem to be flirting with my husband." Aquila winced. 

"She does that," Aquila admitted. "She doesn't mean it. I'm sorry if-"

"It's alright, Aquila," Petunia insisted. "Now, tea starts at three. Will you be arriving?"

"Of course. I'd be happy to. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself," Petunia declared. She rose, dusting off her skirt. Aquila stood quickly as well. "Give your mother my regards. I have to make breakfast for Vernon before he leaves for work."

"Oh, then you should probably hurry. t's nearly eight."

Petunia nodded and headed for the door. Aquila opened it for her and Petunia crossed the threshold, hesitating. "There are a lot of questions Dudley, Vernon, and myself have for the wizarding world. We don't know much, you see. But... well, it is rather interesting."

"I'd be more than happy to answer anything." Aquila bit her lip. "You are legally allowed to know. Since Potter is under your ward, you can learn anything you wish. Otherwise, the Ministry would have to provide a secrecy oath, but your family is fine." She released her lip as she nodded. "I'll be at the park today if your son has questions." She watched as the elder woman nodded carefully, a small smile creeping onto her face. "He does seem to be more curious about the wizarding world than your husband, I will admit."

"I'll pass the word along." She ran her hand over the dress. "This is truly lovely on you."

"I'm sure it was even lovlier on you when you."

Petunia laughed. "Oh, I never wore it. I kept it for years and years as my go-to for when I needed to lose some weight." She glanced at the dress fondly. "I've never worn it." She was silent a moment before she laughed. "Three o'clock, dear."

"I'll be there. Have a good morning," Aquila insisted. 

"You as well." She seemed relatively pleased with herself as she left. Aquila sighed and shut the door before turning to the kitchen and squinting at the stove. She had no idea how to work it but it couldn't be that difficult. Finally she managed to make a breakfast of eggs and bacon before she turned the stove off and sat by herself at the table. It was the same routine. Since her brother had graduated this year, however, he wasn't there to teacher her about the Muggle stuff he had a fascination with. Euryale was right. Evan wouldn't be coming back. Not because he would probably die, but because he didn't want to. Who would return to their crazy mother? He was better off in Spain, where he'd meet a nice girl and marry her before mother could try to set him up with someone, as well. Aquila hoped she was Muggle - just to spite her mother.

It wasn't that Euryale was a blood surpremist. She wasn't, to an extent. She wanted to protect the reputation of her family more than anything.

Aquila went to her room to change from the silk pajamas she wore to something more fitting for a day out - a Muggle outfit of jeans and a tank top. She wrote a note to her mother about how she was "out" and left a plate of breakfast under the stasis charm before heading out into the sun. She hadn't ever gotten much color before - London was always cloudy and even if it was nice out, her mother never let her go too far.

The park was deserted - though she supposed because it was a Wednesday, parents were at work and their children were most likely with a babysitter. Aquila spotted the swings and took off in a run before she hopped onto them and began to swing. It was as close to flying as she could get in a Muggle neighborhood. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow back at her hair. It was close enough. Close enough to give her the illusion of swinging out of the way of Quaffles and darting between players to hit the bludger at the other team.

"Oi! Black!" Potter's voice called.

"I'm currently kicking your arse in our match, Potter. Allow me a minute while Cho catches the snitch."

She heard him laugh before someone grabbed her swing. Her eyes flew open and she aimed a glare in the direction of Potter. "She almost had it."

"I'm sure she did," Potter snorted. He glanced towards Dudley, who was standing with his hands in his pocket. "Er, Aunt Petunia said you were going to be here."

"Lonely, Potter?" Aquila questioned. She glanced at Dudley. "You don't have to stand all the way over there. There are plenty of swings for the two of ya."

They each took a swing beside her and she glared at Potter before she kicked back off and began to swing once more. "I've never been to a Muggle playground before. This is fun."

"You don't have playgrounds?"

"We don't have primary schools in the wizarding world," Aquila admitted. "Most of us are home-schooled how to read and write and then are taught basics to get us ahead of our peers in the first few weeks of school. In wizarding communities, no, there are no playgrounds. It depends on where you live." She gazed up at the sky, a grin on her face. "Ever been flying, Dursley?"

"Er, no."

"I'll have to take you sometime... Flying is our playground."

"Any idea who your Quidditch captain will be this year?"

Aquila laughed. "Me, of course. Professor Flitwick promised it to me after the last match. I took your beater's teeth out. No idea if it was Fred or George... You can never tell in the air who is who. And there may not have been any cup to compete for last year, but we sure as hell tried."

"Is, er, Quidditch always violant?" Dudley asked. "You said you broke your arm and leg first time. And  you took someone's teeth out."

"Very violant," Aquila nodded. "You either pay attention or you don't. You don't, you get hurt." She grinned at him suddenly. "See that pink scar?" She thrust her arm out to show him and he nodded at the fading scar on her skin. "I got that second year after Malfoy sent me flying into the stands. The students barely had time to get out of the way before I crashed into the wood and fell down three floors. I was going one hundred kilometers an hour on my broom. Lucky I didn't lose my head." She saw his astonished look. "Davies about had to have a leg amputation once. Malfoy's absolutely brutal. A right bully that cowers behind the name of his father."

"Your dad was Sirius's brother."

Aquila looked at Potter sharply. "Yeah, and?"

Potter looked away quickly. "Nothing."

"He murdered your parents. He got my own dad killed. I owe no loyalty to him." Potter swallowed and Aquila glanced at Dudley. "Er, I do hope you aren't feeling a bit left out. I don't mean for you to be."

"Have you always been fascinated with Muggle schools?"

She nodded at the abrupt question. "Well, yeah, I mean, it's so different. I've never set foot in a different education system than my own. It's truly fascinating. Do you board at your schools?"

"Er, no, you just go for the day before you come back home," Dudley nodded. 

"Oh... Are you close with everyone in your class? Or do you mostly just stick with a select group of friends?"

"Select group. It's easier that way. Know too many people and it's harder to get stuff done." Potter snorted. "Oi. I do get stuff done, Potter."

Aquila smiled. "I believe him." She threw Potter a look. "Are you rude to everyone or just people you don't like?"

"Er-" Potter said, at a sudden loss.

"Malfoy, Cedric, hell, even McLaggen gets some hate. Is it because they're guys or is it because you just stick with your two best friends and that's all?"

"Woah, I never-" Potter struggled for what to say. "That's not what I meant."

She smirked. "Sure it isn't. You know who I am, right? Your God-sister. That means that if you act out of line, I can get ahold of the dog and well... I don't think he'd be rather pleased."

"But you said you-"

"I never said it wasn't innocent Potter. We all know he is, in the Order," Aquila glanced at Dudley. "Wording means a lot, Potter. I don't owe loyalty to him, because he doesn't deserve it. I do, however, owe him the loyalty of the Black family. Family is family." She cleared her throat. "You were saying?"

"Er, yeah. There are some wicked parties though. Down on past this neighborhood, into the next, there are quite a few. Piers is having one this weekend."

"I gather there's drinking and idiocy and-"

He was about to nod when a voice cut through the air. "Oi, D-man. Who's this?" She slowed on the swing, her eyes watching one of the boys from yesterday, following another. His eyes darted to Potter. "Hanging out with the cousin?"

Aquila stood deftly and she watched as the boys looked her over appreciatively. "Ella Black," she offered, her hand out for them to shake. The boy in front took it, a smirk on his face as he kissed her knuckles. "You see the boy with black hair?" she said, her voice as normal as before, so they could obviously hear her. "I think he has a crush on me. Followed me here when all I wanted to do was go on the swings with Dudley." She threw a glare at Potter. "I don't even know who he is."

"Threaten you then, lovely?" the boy asked, glancing at Potter. "Oi, you, scat." Potter gave a disgusted sigh and stormed away, leaving a very smug Aquila behind. "Piers Polkiss." He gestured to the kid behind him. "This is Dennis."

Aquila nodded to him. "Pleasure, I assure you." She glanced at Dudley, "I've heard a lot about you." Dudley shuffled to his feet, looking a lot more confidant than before. "You have a party this weekend?"

"Depends. Are you coming, lovely?" Piers flirted - though it was obvious and Aquila had to stop herself from laughing as he gave her was she supposed was his 'you better be' look. 

"Depends," she returned. "Am I invited?"

"I like you," Piers approved. He glanced at Dudley. "You should bring her to the party, Duds."

"Reckon I will," Dudley nodded. He stepped up besides Aquila. "What are you lot doing over here."

"We came looking for you."

"Isn't nine a little early for you?" Dudley returned.

"Mum had me leave so she could clean the house," Piers shrugged. "Me dad's buying the alcohol. Say, beautiful, can you hold your liquor?"

Aquila laughed. "How do you think I survive boarding school? What liquor we talking?"

He sucked his teeth. "Vodka, rum, tequila."

She hadn't heard of any of them, but she doubted they were stronger than fire whiskey. "Oh, my school has stuff a lot stronger than that. I can hold it."

"You should bring some of your stuff."

"Can't," Aquila winced. "The girl that brings it brews it specifically in a location just a ways from my school."

"And where's that?"

"Russia," Aquila threw out there, not really quite sure where it came from, but with their discouraged looks they agreed that they'd have to wait. 

"Saturday, eight o'clock."

"I'll be there," Aquila promised. 

"I'm sure Dudley will give you directions. We're going to head over to Malcolm's, Dud. You can bring her along." Piers looked her over again, obviously in a lewd manner. "Or I will."

"That's alright. I'm supposed to be heading home. My mother wanted me by nine thirty to help her unpack." She glanced at Dudley to see he seemed a little relieved. "Er, see you later." She glanced at his friends. "Nice to meet you."

She wasn't even five feet away when she heard Piers hooting, "Shag her already, have you?" Aquila rolled her eyes.

"Shu'up, mate," Dudley replied gruffly. She could hear the skin meet skin as he punched his friend in the arm. "It's not like that. I just met her yesterday."

"A little out of your league, mate," another voice, most likely Dennis, stated. "Bit on the pretty side, isn't she?"

"What? I can't meet people now, mate?"

"Yeah? How did you meet then?"

"Er, well, she just moved in, ya see. I helped her with some boxes that she was struggling with." A good cover. One Aquila could remember. She leaped onto the road and glanced back at them. Their voices were a bit muffled, but she could still hear them.

"Mate, she's looking back here." Dudley glanced her way in surprise and she gave him a small smile - though she was truly just laughing at what Piers had whispered quite loudly - and turned away, playing with her hair as she wandered down the road. She couldn't hear their conversation any longer, just some hoots of laughter. She honestly had no idea how Dudley Dursley could be friends with those boys - then again, she didn't know what Dudley Dursley was like in the slightest. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

She had just gotten out of the shower when Dudley knocked on her door Saturday night at six. He was early. Really early. She hastily slid her robe on before her mother heard the bell from the garden, and rushed downstairs, pulling the large boy into the house. "My mum's out back, but she doesn't really know I'm leaving so-" Aquila pulled him up the stairs quietly and led him into her room. "Sorry, I didn't know you'd be here so early. How long until we need to leave?"

"Eh-" he cleared his throat, looking away from her as his cheeks heated up. "I was just stopping by to, er, hang out before we left."

"Oh, well you can have a seat. I'll change in the bathroom. Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm good," he admitted, flushing as he sat on the bed. Merlin, it's like he's never been in the same room as a girl before. She supposed her robe was a bit short, though. She went to her wardrobe, selecting a multitude of dresses. She gave him the choice between the red or black, which he hesitated with before chosing the black.

She grinned and told him she'd be right back before she darted to the bathroom. The dress was short, hugging her body. Though the red was more revealing, she would admit. This one covered up her chest, but left nothing of her legs to the imagination. She used her wand to dry her hair and skin, making sure each black curl was perfectly placed, before she gathered her robe and headed into her bedroom, a toothbrush in her mouth. 

"So, how is a Muggle party exactly?" she asked as she hung her robe on the back of her door. There was silence and she turned, pulling the toothbrush out of her mouth to repeat herself, but he wasn't paying attention. He was staring at her with his jaw dropped. She glanced down, self-conscious. "Should I change?" she asked. "I-I don't want to be over dressed."

He glanced away hastily, shifting in his seat. "Er-no, you look fantastic." She didn't seem convinced but finished with her teeth and used her wand to get rid of the spit. She set the toothbrush on her vanity and dug in her closet. "Muggle party... I don't know what your parties are like. There's music, drinking, dancing... Not very formal. Just sort of hanging out."

"Oh," she stated. "Well, that doesn't sound that bad." She grabbed her heels and then her flats. She held them up to him, raising an eyebrow. He chose heels. She grinned, sliding them on. She cast deoderant charms, and then a sticking charm on her dress. She didn't want it to fall off while she was dancing. She sprayed perfume before nodding to herself. "Well, am I presentable?"

"You're gorgeous, bloody hell," he muttered. "Try not to get too drunk. These blokes... they aren't a nice lot."

She nodded, "I don't like drinking too much, so I don't think that will be a problem. If I do start to drink too much... will you let me know?"

"Sure." He sounded like it was a promise she'd keep so she stuck her wand down the seam of her dress and twisted in the mirror to be sure she was presentable. Nodding to herself, she bit her lip as she faced him. "We don't have to leave for another twenty minutes."

"Good..." She joined him on the bed, seeing him tense. "Look, er... Dudley-"

"I'm not going to take advantage of you if you're drunk."

She glanced at him in surprise. She wasn't even going to suggest that. But he did seem sincere. "Good to know, but that wasn't what I was going to say..." He flushed in embarrassment. "My mother doesn't really... well, she doesn't want me hanging out with Muggles, so... I'm going to and I'm going to prove to her you're an alright lot. Also... erm, well don't tell my mum this, but I really do like your family."

He smiled carefully, though the smile really wasn't that big, it was pleasant. "Secret's safe with me."

She laughed lightly and bumped arms with him. "I'd imagine you have a girlfriend. She's lucky."

"Er, no girlfriend."

Aquila glanced at him, confused. "Oh... Well, single life's fun. If there's one thing I missed while I was in a relationship, it was just having fun. Eugh, men are so uptight."

"Oi, we all aren't uptight."

"i suppose not. I just happen to pick the guys that are a fun sponge."

He laughed at that and she was pleased with it. It was boisterous, infectious. She started to laugh with him. "Fun sponge?" he questioned. "Who says that?"

"I do," she defended in a laugh. "Merlin's beard, I don't make fun of _you_ for your weird terms." Dudley conceded and Aquila stood from her seat, tilting her head to the side as she watched him. "How long of a walk is it?"

"Not more than three blocks."

She bit her lip, nodding. "Um, when I drink... I just kind of get loud... and really giggly." She flushed in embarrassment. "If I say something... I probably mean it, but, um, maybe it's best if we forget what I say?"

"Whatever you wish. I'm a loud drunk, too, so I think I can manage to get you home."

"Great," Aquila smiled. She pulled open her bedside drawer and dug through her many accessories until she found a simple silver necklace. She put it on and then paused when she found a man's ring. She pulled it out slowly, staring at it a moment, lost in the memories. It wasn't hers, but her father's. It was his class ring that he had given the bouncing baby girl, because apparently every moment Aquila got with him, she would always take it off of his hand and try to fit it onto her baby fingers, but it was always too big. Her father had given it to her one a small chain to wear around her neck, so that when he was away to serve the Dark Lord, she would always have a bit of him with her. She had been wearing it when he died... She hadn't seen it in years - not since before she got her letter to Hogwarts. She always hid it from her mother, and brother - she always put it in the back of the drawer, seeing it as bad luck. A part of her younger self thought that it was a good luck charm and her father had died because he didn't have it. 

"What's that?" Dudley asked.

Aquila jumped, forgetting she wasn't alone. She glanced at Dudley, not noticing how much time had passed. "It's... it's nothing," she murmured. She placed it back in her drawer carefully. "It was my father's class ring... I had forgotten I had it, is all." She smiled at Dudley as she shut the drawer. "Shall we?"

She led him down the stairs quietly, pausing and glancing towards the back, before taking his arm and pulling him out the front door. Once she shut it, she began to giggle. 

"Your mum doesn't know you're going?"

"She does, but she doesn't know where it is, and she doesn't know that I am going, because she told me not to." Aquila grinned at him as they began to walk towards the end of the neighborhood, passing Number 4 on the way. "My mother doesn't really approve of making friends with Muggles. She says it's pointless as I'm only here three months out of the year and then I'll be shipped off like some mail order bride." She paused, thinking. "At least, I think that's what they're called. Anyway, I say whatever. I'm going to make friends with whoever I want. And while Piers probably has less than honorable intentions for befriending me, you aren't bad, so I'm willing to endure it."

Dudley grimmaced, "He, uh... likes you."

"You don't have to sugar coat it," Aquila snorted. "He wants to have sex with me."

Dudley cleared his throat in surprise at the blunt statement. "Er, yeah."

"Well, he's not going to," Aquila informed Dudley decisively. "It's a party, not a brothel." She glanced at him suddenly. "Right?"

"Right," Dudley said uncomfortably. She tried to think of a subject change. "There's only two bedrooms anyway," Dudley continued, smirking as he glanced at her. "Usually one's already occupied by Malcolm by the time the party starts, so the empty one usually goes to the drunkest two people first."

"Merlin, you lot are so carefree," she exclaimed. "It's amazing." She let out a breath and stared ahead of them a minute. "My school we just sort of find an abandoned classroom... our dorms are shared with the entire class, so there are five other girls in the same room as me." She glanced at Dudley, shrugging. "Not as much privacy as you'd think." 

He seemed to find this shocking, but didn't continue the conversation. Instead, he grimaced as he heard the pulsing music. "Right, that's them."

Aquila spotted the house that the party was taking place at. It didn't look special, but the flow of teens into the building was obvious. "Well, this sounds fun."

When they finally arrived, Piers flocked to the pair of them immediately, pressing two brown bottles to them. "Welcome. There's plenty of alcohol for any of your desires." He looked over Aquila and winked at her. "Quite sexy there, babe."

"Yeah, thanks," she said carefully. She sipped the liquor and found it tasted horrible. Merlin, they enjoyed this stuff? At least Firewhiskey had flavour.

"I'll introduce you to some people," Dudley offered and Aquila nodded, grateful for being pulled away from Piers as he tried to make another move on her. She was led to the kitchen where a few girls were talking loudly over the music and drinking out of plastic red cups. "Ella, this is Natalie, Amber, and Lucinda." Aquila gave them a polite smile and they looked her over before smiling back. "Girls, this is Ella. She just moved in down the road."

"I absolutely love your dress," one of the girls insisted. "Amber, isn't it gorgeous?" She approached Ella, passing the girl a red cup. She took the brown glass and gave it to Dudley. "Don't make her drink that, Dudders. This tastes so much better," the girl insisted. "I'm Natalie. I live across the street. Now, I insist that you tell me where you go that dress."

"Oh, it's custom made," Aquila admitted. "My mother had it designed."

"Wicked," Natalie breathed. She eyed it before glancing at Dudley. "Are you two together?"

"Friends," Aquila shrugged, making Natalie nod. 

"Are you any good with aiming?" a different girl asked suddenly. "Dennis challenged us to beer pong, but we absolutely suck at it."

Beer pong? She glanced at Dudley. He just nodded to her. "I have spectacular aim," Aquila stated. 

"That's it, you're playing for us," the third one declared. "If you win, you get the prize of the night."

"Prize?" Aquila asked, confused. 

Natalie nodded behind her and Aquila turned to see a rather large bottle of some sort of alcohol with a bow on the top. Prize was written in some sort of marker on the glass. It was a stupid prize, but she supposed fitting for a game that seemed to revolve around aim and alcohol. "Are you willing to play for us?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, sure," Aquila shrugged. She didn't see any harm in it. She promised to catch up with them as Dudley led her out back into the garden where there were more people and a table was set up in the middle of it, a pyramid of cups on each side. "How exactly do you play beer pong?"

"You bounce a ball across a table and it has to land in the other side's cup. If a ball lands on your end, in a cup, you have to down all the contents in the cup," Dudley stated, glancing at the table. Two people were playing and people were cheering them on, chanting the name "Ryan" over and over again. "Usually," Dudley continued. "If you aren't wasted before, you're wasted after."

It sounded like a fun game. Dudley got pulled away from her, leaving her standing by herself as she sipped from the red cup. It tasted better, almost fruity, and she wondered what it was. As she watched him get pulled towards the beer pong table, she failed to notice someone come up beside her. 

"So, you fancy a dance, then?" She turned to see a rather handsome young man with a matching red cup, giving her his partial attention. She glanced around them. The people that were dancing seemed to be more jumping than leaping like lords, but she nodded. She downed the rest of her cup before setting it on the table beside her and he grinned wickedly, pulling her towards the pulsing crowd of teenagers. Amidst them, she quickly fell into a rhythm and sort of lost herself in the 'dance.' She rubbed herself against him once more for good measure before she began to pull away when he wrapped his arms around her, her back pressing against his chest, feeling how much he wanted her.

It made her as uncomfortable as Piers did. He didn't grope her or anything, as they continued to dance against one another, but she didn't want to give him the wrong idea. Soon his head dropped to her neck and she gasped in surprise as he began to kiss along it, both of them stopping her dance as this guy, whose name she didn't even know, continued to suck along her pulse point. Merlin, Muggles were wicked at this stuff. 

"I think the spare room's still open," the guy murmured in her ear.

She tilted her head to the side, her eyes fluttering in pleasure. His hands, which had been resting on her hips, began to drift lower. "I'm pretty sure we're not going to the spare room," she returned.

He chuckled, making her throat vibrate. "I'll kick them out-" His fingers drifted to the edge of her dress and slowly, as if it were a snail, he began to pull it up slightly, so the hem line was a bit more revealing than Aquila was used to. It was already a short dress. Her hands grabbed his suddenly and pulled them off of her. She turned to face him, giving him a flirty smile.

"I think it's best we not." She trailed her fingers down his chest. "I have a beer pong match to play soon. It sounds like fun."

"I'll cheer for you. If you win, maybe the bedroom?"

She giggled and leaned up in her heels until her lips barely touched his. He tried to kiss her, but she stayed just inches away. "No. I'm not sleeping with you."

She fell back on her heels and turned away from him, spotting Dudley as he glanced hastily away from her. Just as she was about to reach him, Natalie appeared out of nowhere. "There you are! You're on. Let's win this game!"

"Oh, I was just-" she started to say as Dudley glanced at her. They made eye contact, but Natalie grabbed Aquila's arm and dragged her to the table against her will. "Now, Dennis, this is Ella. She's new here. Go easy on her, okay? She's playing for me."

Aquila glanced at Dennis at the other end of the table and he winked at her. "Ella, baby. I think they forgot to tell you, I'm the beer pong champion. Never lost."

Aquila laughed. "That's about to change, Dennis. You see, at my school, I'm the party queen. So I'm pretty sure I have this in the bag."

The crowd seem to get larger as they all cheered. She picked up the ball - being granted the first move - and mimicked what she saw the pair earlier do. It bounced off the table and landed gracefully in the closest cup to her, the tip of the pyramid. Everyone cheered and Dennis downed the drink before pulling the ball out and flicking it across the table, making it land into her own cup. She smirked, downing the drink and tossing it to the side before she threw the ball towards him once more.

"Come on, Ella!" Natalie cried. It landed in the second cup, on the second row of the pyramid. Aquila had a goal to go in order, so that each cup would be torn down like a ten-pin game.

By the time Aquila got the fifth cup in a row, and Dennis had done the same to her - though his selection was messy and not at all in order like her - just about everyone in the party was gathered around. She could see Dudley just in her peripheral vision, laughing as Dennis had to drink yet another cup. His sixth. He threw the cup aside angrily and tossed the ball, getting it in one of her cups. She downed it without a second thought and plucked the ball out, staring at his cups. They were a little blurry, but her years of Quidditch were on her side and if she could hit a bludger in the middle of a snow storm, or hail, or a lightning storm, she sure as hell could win this game. 

She tossed and it got in. It was back and forth back and forth until there was just one cup left. Everyone held their breath as Aquila tossed. She was dizzy and her eyes were feeling severely unfocused, but by the gasps and then the roar, she knew she got it in. She watched as Dennis downed the drink and people began to congratulate her. "Wait, wait," Aquila insisted. "Let's see if he can make it in my cup." 

"Ooooo," people began to laugh and she waited patiently as Dennis staggered to retrieve the ball and then he bounced it, missing by a wide margin. Aquila shrugged and picked up the cup anyway, downing it before she slammed it down against the table. 

"I win," she stated simply.

"Fuck, girl, how in the world did you do that?" Natalie's voice sounded. "You went in order!"

"I'm a bit of a science geek at school," Aquila winked, stumbling slightly in her heels as she took a few steps. "Woah, that was not a good idea. Why did I let Dudley pick heels for me?" She stumbled again and caught the edge of the table to keep her upright. She giggled. "I have absolutely no balance." Natalie laughed too. "You win the tequila."

Aquila groaned. "No way, you can have it. I'm not going to ever drink it."

"You sure?" Natalie asked. "You aren't going to be sick, are you?"

"I can hold liquor," Aquila insisted. She stumbled again and laughed. "Okay, walking home in heels is definitely not an option."

Dudley appeared suddenly. "Do you want to head home?"

"If you want to stay-" Aquila started.

"Everyone's leaving anyway," Natalie shrugged. "Amber and I are heading back, so we can give you a ride, if you'd like."

"Thanks," Dudley said. He laughed as Aquila struggled to walk again. Finally she just sat on the grass and pulled her heels off of her feet, before holding up a hand to him. He helped her back up and she clutched her heels in her other hand before walking with more grace towards the house.

"Thank you," Aquila told him as they entered the flat ground.

"No problem. I'm not letting you fall flat on your face."

She laughed, "No, I meant taking me to the party." She leaned against him, giggling slightly. "I haven't had this much fun in... Gosh, it's been a while."

"Well I had fun too," he admitted. "I didn't know how good you were at beer pong."

"I've never played!" she admitted. "Did I ever tell you that? Not once. I didn't even know what was in the cups. What even is beer? Is it like a mix between a deer and a buck?" Dudley laughed at that as he led her out the front door, nodding to Piers. Aquila giggled as well, waving to him haphazardly and nearly knocking Natalie in the head as she carried the large liquor bottle to her car. Dudley opened the back door and Aquila slid inside. Dudley following. "Because I'm pretty sure they could come up with a better name besides beer. What about duck?" She giggled. "Wait, that already exists."

"You okay to drive?" Dudley asked Amber.

Amber nodded. "I've only had one shot, and that was when the party started."

"That was a short party," Aquila admitted. "Is it always so short?"

"It's been about three hours," Dudley told her. "You danced for about two and that game lasted a while."

"Woah," Aquila murmured.

"Don't you dare get sick in my car," Natalie threatened, the large bottle on her lap in the front seat. "I do not want to explain that to my parents."

Aquila giggled, leaning against Dudley's side as she felt extremely tired. It couldn't have been late, but she was exhausted from dancing for so long, and her legs hurt. "Wake me up when we get there," she murmured. She never heard a response because the world grew dark and her head rested against Dudley's shoulder as the car started to life. She had never been in one of the contraptions before, but she was too pissed to care at the moment.

She awoke to the sound of a door opening and groaned slightly. "We've officially arrived," Dudley stated. 

She blinked and refocused and found that she was on a doorstep and Dudley was opening the door. "Whose hous-"

"Stay the night at mine. No funny business, I promise," Dudley insisted, stepping through the door. "Mum and Dad won't mind."

"I'll just crash on the couch or something," she murmured as they entered the foyer and just then she realized that he was carrying her. 

"No can do," Dudley stated. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

A part of her brain realized that the couches were much too small to have a person sleep on, but he carried her up the stairs as though she was nothing. "Why are you carrying me?" she whispered. "I can walk."

"You're about to pass out. I've got it."

"You're strong," she murmured, giggling slightly. He chuckled. "Do you play any sports?"

"Rugby," he answered quietly and he opened a door.

She was deposited on a bed and gasped suddenly. "I need paper!" 

"Paper?" Dudley asked, confused.

"I need to write a note for my mum," she answered. She tried to roll out of the bed, but Dudley rolled her back so she was laying on her back.

"I'll get it," he insisted, digging around for some. He produced a pen a second later and Aquila quickly wrote two notes, blinking hard and taking extra care to make sure it was legible. "I can barely read that, but okay." 

She giggled. "Is Potter awake?"

"Lights on," Dudley answered after a second.

"Tell him to deliver the one to Angelina Johnson first, and then my mum's after his bird's returned." She heard him hesitate and tried to sit up, reaching for the papers. "I'll just-"

"Got it," he insisted. "Sleep, alright?"

She giggled slightly. "Don't sleep on the couch. I'll keep my hands to myself." She scooted over so that he had room to join her. "It's your bed and I'm imposing because I'm drunk."

He hesitated. "I don't know-"

"If it's not okay with your Mum and Dad-" Aquila began.

"Just let's not get frisky."

She giggled in response and turned on her side in the bed, nodding. "I pinky promise."

He chuckled and she pulled the covers over her awkardly, getting tangled briefly, before figuring it out in her drunken state. She heard him say something quietly across the hall and then there was a silent pause. Footsteps padded towards her as two doors shut and she opened her eyes briefly to see Dudley shed his trousers and dug in a drawer for some pajama bottoms. She shut her eyes quickly as he turned around, feigning sleep as he joined her in the bed. 

"Are you asleep?" he muttered. Aquila gave a noncommital moan and shifted slightly, smirking as he pulled the covers up over him. "Night, Ella."

"Night, Dudley," she murmured. She took in a deep breath, still smelling his cologne on his body. It was fresh and something that she wished she had noticed before she had gotten drunk. It smelt nice... really nice. "You smell good," she blurted.

He chuckled. "Go to sleep."

"Aye, aye, Captain," she murmured. And she was awake no more.


	5. Chapter 5

She sighed in content as the sun flitted across her face. A heavy arm was around her middle and holding flush against a body, giving her a sense of protection. Merlin, and her head hurt. The events of last night rushed forward and she quickly concluded who was spooning her. Dudley. Merlin, her mother was going to _kill_ her. The notes she had written in the wee hours of the night hopefully reached who they needed to, and since Angelina Johnson did live in Surrey, she knew her mother would hopefully believe that story. Doubtful, but at least she wasn't the type of mother to go knocking on every door in order to find her daughter.

She, at least, trusted Aquila to make it back home where she would be reprimanded.

Dudley wasn't awake, she could tell by a quiet snore that left his body. Not loud or obnoxious by any means - it certainly hadn't woken her. His breath fanned across her shoulder, warm, yet giving her goosebumps at the same time. As she shifted to get into a more comfortable position, she felt ... well, just how a male reacted when they were in a compromising position with a girl. It was impressive. Not something to write _The Prophet_ about but certainly a destined satisfier. 

But she had to go to the loo to pee. But then again, she didn't want to run into Petunia or Vernon... or Harry. They'd think that the two of them had gotten into something and... well, she didn't want them to hate her. She wiggled again and Dudley groaned, his arm tightening around her. She could feel his other arm move under the pillow under her head. Okay, so she was going to have to wake him, then.

"Dudley," she hissed quietly. She didn't want to be too loud. "Dudley-"

"What?" he muttered, burying his forehead against her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. She could still smell it herself.

"I need to use the loo-"

"Bloody hell!" he gasped, and immediately he pulled away from her, falling out of the bed and taking the blankets with him. She flushed and hurriedly pulled her dress down from where it had ridden up while she slept. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," she waved him off, standing. "Was pleasant, actually." She bit her lip uncertainly though as Dudley seemed to refuse to move from the ground. "Um, your parents are still here, yeah?"

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand before shaking his head. "Church. No need to sneak around."

She glanced at the clock herself, finding that it told her the time in numbers, which was strange. 7:23. It was ridiculously early. How early did they even _leave_ for church. "It's seven in the morning."

"It's a long drive. About a half hour, and they meet some friends for breakfast," he shrugged. "They stopped making me go once I started secondary school."

"Oh," she murmured. She'd never been to church. She didn't even know what religion Muggles worshipped. Was it those people in the telly's? Katie Bell, a Gryffindor in her year, had Aquila stay over once and her father did nothing but sit in front of the telly the entire visit. "Right, be right back, then."

She found the loo with ease and did what she needed to do before glancing at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a bit haphazard, but she smoothed it down carefully before fixing her dress so that it was presentable. On her way out, she nearly ran into the Boy-Who-Lived. "Oh, sorry, Potter," she winced, stepping away from him.

"S'alright," he muttered. "I can't believe you shagged Dudley."

She narrowered her eyes, "We didn't do anything. I was drunk, there was no way I would have even made it to my house because I fell asleep in that device that moves whole groups of people-"

"Cars," Harry informed her.

"Yes, and I went to bed after I scribbled a few notes... Er, thanks for sending those. My owls at Angelina's house since the move, and I haven't got it back yet," Aquila said awkwardly.

"Since when were you friends with her?"

"Girl Quidditch players stick together," she winked. "I'm friends with Katie, Angelina, Alicia, well I was with Cho, and ... well, yeah, basically. Sadly, Slytherin has no girl players, so I can't have that whole united house going, but it's a nice thought." She stepped past him to go to Dudley's room. "My mother didn't write back did she?"

"No. Should she have?"

"She must have been asleep, then," Aquila murmured thoughtfully. "Which means she hasn't noticed I was gone."

"But Hedwig came back without a note."

"Oh," she winced. "Right, well, then I best make this believable."

He tried to ask what she meant but she only entered Dudley's room and shut the door behind her. "Is it custom for everyone in your family to wake early?"

"Only the idiots," he muttered. He was back in the bed, the blankets spread out, staring up a the ceiling. A flush was still on his cheeks. She approached him cautiously and slid back into the empty spot on the other side. "How's your head?"

She grimaced, mimicking his position but with her eyes closed against the sunlight. "Awful. I don't know what you put in beer, but it's foul tasting and ridiculously sloshy feeling."

"It's yeast, that's gone bad, and left in a jug for a few months or something," he admitted.

"That sounds horrendous. Firewhiskey's made from fire of a dragon heating up a vast ... pool, if you will, of tears of merpeople."

"Dragons?" Dudley asked quietly. She hummed in affirmation. He shifted in the bed and muttered a harsh, "Ow!" Her eyes flew open to find him holding up a stick... well, not a stick, her wand. "That's yours."

She giggled, taking it from his hand as he eyed it wearily. "Must have fallen out of my dress," She shrugged. She stared at it a moment before dropping her hand, and letting it rest beside her. "Thanks."

"No problem... All my life, I've been taught magic's weird, you know? I mean, magic is weird, still, but it's not bad, is it?"

"Depends on how it's used," Aquila admitted. "There's some good people in the world. They can save lives with just two words. And then there are bad people. They can use a different two words to end a life in a heartbeat."

"Are you good or bad?" Dudley asked quietly. It was a good question. She was quiet a moment as she considered it, her eyes closing. 

"My family's not very good. My mother tried to make things right, going good, but she married a bad guy... who turned good as he died... It's all very complicated. But I come from an ancient family that has always... valued their pride over their sides. Most of their pride rested in the Dark side. Personally..." She turned her head towards him, her eyes opening. He wasn't looking at her, didn't seem to notice, but his eyes were closed and he was almost peaceful looking. "I'm a good person. I want to help people, I want to save lives and... do good things. I hope that makes me a good person. I don't murder or torture."

"Now that last bits a lie," he insisted, a smirk on his face. "You in that dress is torture."

She laughed lightly and soon he joined her. Her light giggles turned into a full out laugh and she shoved his arm lightly. "What about you? Are you good or bad?"

The smile fell from his face and his eyes opened as he stared above him. His jaw tensed and she wondered why. He wasn't a Death Eater. He wasn't a serial killer - well, at least she strongly suspected he wasn't by the posters of sports people on his walls. But then again, serial killers could like sports. There was no law against it - not in the Wizarding World at least. "Well... I'm certainly not a murdering lunatic." He spoke carefully, as if she was a wild animal he would scare away. He spoke like he didn't want to cause a misunderstanding, wording things in a clear way. "I, well, I used to-" He paused. "That's a lie. I bully people a lot. I fight a lot. But I mean, I wouldn't see some three year old kid in the road and punch him in the face or anything. So I'd say.... A bad guy that's trying to be good."

"You don't like bullying?" she asked him, her head turning to the ceiling as she thought over what he said.

"It was fun at first. I was little, maybe seven or so. And I liked the... the power it gave me. Kids looked up to me, you know? I liked that. And as the years wore on, well... It wasn't just bullying anymore. As you get older you have a reputation to keep up. Start to slack or do something that doesn't fit what others see you as, you start to lose that power." He glanced at her and she glanced at him in response. "Piers, Dennis, Malcolm... The whole lot has, uh, been apart of this gang clique since grade school. There's no cool kiddie birthday parties anymore, it's parties and drugs and girls and crime and... it's just like a vortex."

"Is that why you hide your intelligence?" She hadn't meant to say it and she quickly backtracked. "I mean, from the moment I met you, I knew you were smart. But Potter doesn't seem to think so, nor does ... well your friends." He gave a shrug. "What is it you really want to do with your education?"

"I'm going to study accounting-"

"Not what your dad wants you to study," Aquila interrupted softly. His eyes didn't waver from hers. "I mean, what do _you_ want to do?"

"I like sports," he stated. "But I don't want to be a professional player or anything. I'm not that good at rugby... It's not really a career, is it?" He winced. "In your world, I guess it is, but here it only lasts a couple of years before you're replaced with a new, younger, and more athletic player." Aquila nodded in agreement. "But I want to be a doctor. Not a surgeon, I have a horrid steady hand, but like a real and proper doctor. Works in hospitals and treats people." 

"You've never told your parents this?" she asked quietly. He shrugged. "You should. Can you transfer what you study in those schools of yours? Into something more relavent in what you want to study? I'm sure they must be supportive of you."

"Dad wants me to take over Grunnings, so-"

"Do you want to take over Grunnings?" she questioned.

"Well, no." 

Aquila nodded quietly to herself. "Will you ever tell them?"

"Probably not." He paused. "Maybe. Sometimes I think about just blurting it out, sometimes I stop myself just as I'm about to."

"How long have you wanted to be?"

"Since I broke some kids arm when I was thirteen."

She snorted in surprise, immediately regretting it as her head hurt. "Bloody hell... well, if you can cure this headache of mine, I'll start calling you Doc, alright?" He laughed but she groaned at the sound and clutched her head. "Okay, bad idea. Merlin, I need like a potion or something. Potter probably doesn't have any and he's not smart enough to know how to brew it..." 

"Well, I don't know about potions, but we have Advil."

Her eyes sprung open. "What's that?"

"I can't believe I'm getting out of bed willingly before it's even noon," he muttered as he rolled out of bed. "Stay there." 

She obeyed, curling on her side and burying her face in the pillow. It still smelt of his cologne, which she would admit she was starting to really like. She knew the door was still open, and Potter was probably snooping, but she didn't care. She was almost an adult, for Merlin's sake. She was allowed to do whatever she wanted. If that included sleeping in her neighbor's bed so what? She just couldn't let her mother find out. Simple. 

She had almost accidentally drifted off to sleep when she heard footsteps approaching. She opened her eyes and lazily looked over towards the door where Dudley was approaching with a glass of water and a different plastic container that rattled as he tossed it towards her. She caught it immediately, her Quidditch reflexes kicking in. She read the front label carefully and sat up, ignoring the pounding in her head as best she could. She took the glass from him as he sat beside her and tried to figure out what to do.

"What is this?"

"You take two of the pills. It makes your headache go away." 

"Is this Muggle medicine?" she asked, fascinated. "And does it actually work?"

"Yeah."

She struggled to get the bottle open, but eventually Dudley stopped laughing at her and took it, opening it with ease. He shook out two pills and passed them to her. She narrowed her eyes at them but eventually put them on her tongue. "They don't dissolve," she said carefully, grimacing as it began to taste bad.

"You swallow them whole," he explained. _Oh_. She did so, and sipped from the water to help them down. She didn't feel any instant relief and she waited a moment, staring off into the distance, as if that would change. "It doesn't happen right away. It takes about a half hour."

"Oh," Aquila murmured. That didn't mean it worked, then. Worked to her meant right away. "Well, then." She sipped from the water again, unsure of what to do with it. Muggle medicine... How did they survive? It was so odd.

"How late can you stay?"

She smirked as she glanced at him. "How late am I allowed to stay?"

He shrugged. "No time, really."

"Well, what are your plans for today?" she asked him, watching him closely. He seemed more comfortable around her than he had been before. She didn't know if it was the fact that she had drunkenly crashed in his bed, or the fact that she had gone to the party with him in the first place, but whatever it was, she was glad to see it. 

"I usually sleep in until about one or two on Sundays and then watch telly, so pretty much nothing. Why? Do you have an idea?"

"Well, not really," Aquila admitted. "You can help me fix up my room, if you'd like. You don't have to, of course. I have a few posters and whatnot to put up and I need to paint the walls... But I'm open to other options-"

"That sounds great, actually," Dudley nodded. He paused then and glanced at the clock. "But not before noon?"

"Bloody hell, of course not." She fell back on the bed, holding the glass of water and staring at it as she rested it on her stomach. "I can crash here until noon, right?" she asked hesitantly.

"I would have said otherwise," he replied with a shrug. She knew he would, but she had years and years of her mother's pureblood this and that shoved down her throat. She took her wand from her lap and contemplated a spell to use. "So... how does your... magic stuff... where do you get it from?"

"No idea," she admitted. "No one knows. Some witches and wizards can have children that are born without magic, whereas some Muggles can have children with magic... We tend to believe that all humans once possessed magic, and as time wore on, the amount of magic diminished as squibs were born - er, nonmagical folk from magical parents. And that was how you lot came about. Years and years of squibs marrying squibs until the magical gene ran dormant... Of course, that's only a belief. No proof."

He nodded carefully. "Are you done with that glass?"

"What? Oh, yeah." He took it from her before she could ask where to put it and dropped it on the nightstand beside him. Aquila played with her wand carefully, contemplating what she'd do. "Does it freak you out when I use magic? Like at my house or a few days ago when I cast the impervious charm?"

"Not really... It's hard to see. It sort of looks like a ripple in the air."

"You mean you can't see the sparks?" she asked curiously. She turned on her side abruptly, giving him her full attention. "Just ripples?"

He nodded. "Should I see sparks?"

She frowned, "I suppose not..." He closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed. "Right, well, sleep." But even after he had begun to snore softly, Aquila bringing the blankets back to cover them both, she found she couldn't. She had slept a while, if her calculations were accurate. So she rested her head on the pillow and watched each breath he took. And if she was still long enough, she could _almost_ hear his heart beat. Muggles... they had no idea what sort of threat was bring thrown in front of them. Voldemort was not going to be kind. He'd kill the Dursley family just because of Potter, regardless of if Potter liked them or not. It would still make Potter feel guilty, and if anything could make Potter feel guilty, then he'd be weaker with grief. 

She knew she sat there for hours staring at him, thinking and plotting, replotting, and then planning. And then she grew bored with that and began to devise Quidditch strategies, aware that the boy wonder across the hall could potential try to get into her head and steal them. But she doubted he would. He was, after all, not even a fifth year. Dudley turned his body towards her and they were mere inches apart. It felt like electricity between their bodies. Merlin, she barely knew the guy. Her eyes stared at his own, despite his being shut, and she just watched him quietly, as she had been doing. Aquila hesitantly lifted her hand to touch the chain that was hanging from his neck. She was careful not to wake him as she turned it so that she could read what it said.

But it was just a bunch of numbers. Was this some Muggle form of identification? She had no idea. Petunia didn't wear any, and from what she could tell, neither did Vernon. Perhaps it was just a piece of jewelery? She went to drop it his large frame moved closer to her until his arm was firmly around her waist, pulling her face into his chest. She knew he was probably exhausted - how much sleep did he have the night before? She could have sworn it was only around ten or eleven when they left the party. And it was nearly ten now. Twelve hours of sleep? Unless he stayed up last night while she was sleeping. She didn't know... Merlin's beard, he was holding her, and she was allowing it.

The last time she had been in this situation... well, Cedric was just announced as the Triwizard Champion for Hogwarts, and he had snuck her into the Hufflepuff dormitory. For Hufflepuff's being loyal, he certainly wasn't. How many times had he slept with Chang? She didn't even bother to ask. She knew, because Cho Chang would sneak out some nights to no doubt see him. How dare she betray her friend like that? How dare Cedric betray Aquila? How dare either of them betray her. Cedric at least could have had the decency to break up with her first, but no. 

She didn't know how long she was being held by Dudley, but when he finally awoke, she pretended to be asleep. He slowly retracted himself from her, muttering under his breath. "Sorry, sorry-" It would have been amusing, but she fought the smile from appearing on her face. When he was finally detachted from her, her fingers slid from his chain and he rose from the bed. She heard him leave and wondered if he was just going to leave her to wake up on her own, but she heard the shower running and when he was back, it was after the shower had cut off, and a fresh scent permeated through the room. She opened her eyes when she was sure he was decent and sat up in the bed. Glancing at the clock, she noticed the time was perfect for her to head home and claim a sleepover. 

Dudley raised an eyebrow as she climbed out and raised her wand to her dress. His jaw dropped as it began to transfigure into something more modest - a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She fluffed her hair, using her fingers to comb it through, and shrugged at him. "The dress was too fancy for my mother to believe."

"Right," he murmured. He drew his eyes away from her and played with his hair. She noticed the chain sticking out from his shirt, the same chain as before. It was wet. Did that mean he didn't take it off? Odd. 

"That chain on your neck," she said as she sat on the edge of his bed, using her wand to make it. "Is that sort of like an identification card?"

"Er, sort of," he admitted carefully, as if it was a touchy subject. "It was my Uncle's. He and I were close."

She sensed that this Uncle was no longer around. "Oh."

She strummed her fingers along her knees as he did a few things that seemed to be a daily practice, before she watched him face her. "Want lunch?"

She hesitated. "I don't want to-"

"Potter!" he barked into the hall with a quick smirk her way. "What's for lunch!?"

She smiled at that and stood from her seat, following Dudley down the stairs to the kitchen, where Potter was banging around. He cooked? "Do you want help?" Aquila offered. "I don't know how to make much, but-"

"Er, yeah, sure," Harry blinked in surprise. No one helped him? Aquila smiled brightly and cracked a few eggs onto an already sizzling pan.

"Breakfast for lunch, Potter?" 

"Well, you did just get up," he defended. Aquila laughed quietly and did as he instructed, making casual conversation she was sure to include Dudley in on. "Erm, well, there were apparation sounds about an hour ago, I'd say." Aquila looked to him in surprise. "They went to your house."

"Probably a friend of my mother's," Aquila admitted quietly. "Maybe some Ministry officially that's insisting upon my marriage to his eldest son, heir to the fortune of Blah and House of No-One-Cares. The Ancient and Noble House of Black would be most honored to marry the house of No-One-Cares and the House of Black would be most delighted to inform Aquila that her marriage must result in a successful production of an heir by the second anniversary," she scowled bitterly. She flipped the bacon with more force than neccessary. "Ugh, honestly, I should just elope and watch her stroke out from the surprise. No doubt Ev's already done that." 

She turned off the stove once the bacon was done and Potter moved to plate it as she wiped off a few grease burns on her wrist. She grimaced at them as they burned, but it wasn't that bad of pain. She got worse in Quidditch. She glanced at Dudley, "I loathe marriage, just so you know. I don't know if Potter already does know that about me, but it's entirely unneccesary in the Wizarding World. I've seen how broken my mother was after dad died, and I refuse to get that close to someone." She smirked as she glanced down at a plate Potter passed to her. Food. "I already made that mistake once and it hurts more than I'd care to admit. Love is pain and pain is Quidditch. Therefore my one and only true love will remain Quidditch."

Potter laughed. "We should fly sometime."

Aquila frowned as she sat at the table. "Can't. My broom's been locked up and heavily warded."

Potter winced. "Really?"

"As well as all potion ingredients and whatnot."

They ate quickly, avoiding the topic of magic, and Dudley explained to her what Rugby was, before she offered to do dishes and she did them. "You still want me to help paint your room?" Dudley asked.

She grinned, "Sure, Doc." He snorted at the unexpected nickname. "Well, you did make my hangover go away. And if Mum has a guest, well, she can't blow up about me not coming home last night." She glanced at Potter. "What are you up to, today?"

"Potions essay."

She wrinkled her nose. "Have fun, then."

Dudley followed her and she giggled as they reached the sunshined street. "If we run into my mum, you're helping me on a Muggle Studies project."

"A what?"

She winked at him, "Muggle Studies. It's a class. Can you tell me the distinct purpose of a toaster?"

"Er, yeah, that's easy."

"And what about a television?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Then she'll believe it," Aquila smiled at him. He was confused, but she opened up the front door and blinked in surprise at the dark skinned woman sitting on the couch uncomfortably. "What are you doing here?" She pulled Dudley in and shut the door.

"Who's this?" The woman smiled, looking over the boy. "Moving on so fast?"

"This is Dudley," Aquila said carefully. "He lives down the road. He's helping on a Muggle Studies project."

"Some project," Angelina Johnson agreed. "That's why you left my house early this morning and had to retrieve him, hmm?"

"Of course, Ange," Aquila winked. "We're going to decorate my room. Join us? Dudley, this is Angelina Johnson. I spent the night at her house last night." As the smile lit up Aquila's face, Angelina laughed and shook her head. 

"Him?"

"Like I said, Muggle Studies," Aquila laughed. She led the both of them up to her room. "You know, Potter lives nearby, right?" Aquila called back to the woman. "You could like talk Quidditch strategy or something."

"I have to think of strategy first, any tips?"

"Sod off, Johnson." Her mother's door flew open as she got to the top of the stairs and Aquila faltered slightly. "Um, I mean, please, Angelina, would you make yourself at home?"

"Last minute- If you went to that party-" Her mother began.

Aquila gave a heart-warming smile. "Of course not, mother. You told me not to go. I went to Angelina's instead and we just talked about school and did a few projects-"

"You know it's dangerous to travel."

"My parents have strong wards up, Mrs. Black," Angelina said easily. "And our land has enchantments from the founding of our house-"

"Very well," Euryale said stiffly. Her eyes flittered to Dudley. "You-"

"Muggle studies project," Aquila said quickly, grabbing Dudley's arm and pulling him into her room. She slammed it as soon as Angelina followed and locked it, letting the seventh year put a strong ward up. "Bloody hell."

Angelina laughed brilliantly and glanced at Dudley, who looked a bit uncomfortable. "How was that party then?"

"I learned a new game for our own parties," Aquila informed her.

"Yeah, she's actually pretty wicked at it," Dudley said hesitantly. Angelina grinned. "We aren't going to paint your room, are we?"

Aquila snorted and opened up the trunk at the foot of her bed. It was empty, all her magical items stored in another trunk in the cupboard under the stairs. But she waved her wand to remove a glamour and Angelina whistled as she saw the steady supply of firewhiskey. "Where did you get this?" she asked the owner. Aquila passed her a bottle and glanced at Dudley.

"Want to try wizard alcohol?" she asked. "Or are you alcohol'd out?"

He took the bottle from her and read the label. "Firewhiskey?"

"Burns on the way down, but does wicked things for your head. No drinking, there's always just pretending we're up to no good to piss of Mum." Aquila glanced at Angelina and winked. "Kinky stuff and what not. Us Quidditch players can be really limber."

"Drinkings good," Dudley admitted. 

"That's the spirit," Angelina grinned. "I quite like this one. Where did you pick him up?"

"He helped me move in," Aquila shrugged, shutting her trunk once she placed the glamours back on and broke the seal, sipping from it with a slight grimace. "I say we get pissed, and Angelina can inform me why she's here in the first place." It was agreed and Aquila took satisfaction in the fact that he didn't sputter when he drank from his own bottle, but instead seemed to be intrigued by the unexpected burn of the alcohol. 

"Is this the stuff that was made by dragon flames and mermaid tears or something?" Dudley asked. She grinned at him pleasantly, sitting beside him on her bed. Yes, he was an intelligent one, wasn't he?


	6. Chapter 6

Aquila giggled as she collapsed on her bed, Angelina a fit of giggles herself, and Dudley was slurring rather horribly. As Aquila calmed down, she watched Dudley carefully. He seemed rather comfortable. He was sitting on her trunk, Angelina on the ground, and Aquila sprawled across her bed. And he seemed... happy.

A sharp knock on the door caused Aquila to jerk, but giggle helplessly.

"Aquila, what are you doing in there?"

Aquila quickly flicked her wand to the two occupants and they were instantly sober, the three bottles burying themselves under the bed. Aquila flicked her wand so the door could open and Euryale walked in suspiciously. She eyed Dudley distastefully before glancing at Angelina. "Just talking about the World Cup. Angelina's wicked excited. She reminded me of last year with the Leperchaun gold."

"You know it's dangerous-"

"We've had these tickets for nine months, Mrs. Black!" Angelina protested. "Aquila has to come! I can't go with George alone! I don't trust my actions alone with him. Aquila will at least keep things professional."

"I don't like the idea of you camping out... You know what happened last year."

Aquila glanced at Dudley, sighing. "Death Eaters won't attack two years in a row. The Ministry will place extra protections. Besides, it's not the _World_ Cup, it's just the British Isles finals. Ireland and Wales!" She surged forward on her bed so that she was kneeling, facing her mother. "I need to get Quigley and Connolly's autographs on my bat. And I need Aidan Lynch to sign my jersey! Mum, I have to go. That entire team is entirely Ravenclaw! It's basically my team-"

"Then I'll accompany-"

"My parents will be going with us," Angelina Johnson began, knowing Aquila's mother hated her parents. "They're going to be charming the tent so only we can enter. And we'll have wards on top of the Ministry's wards-"

Euryale pursed her lips. "Who else is going?"

"Well..." Angelina seemed uneasy. She glanced at Aquila. "Cedric was going to go, with Amos and Miranda Diggory, but... but I don't think that's going to happen." Obviously. "George and Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, me, my parents, Aquila."

"Seven. That's a large party. And only two adults?"

"George, Fred, and I will be of age as well. So five."

Euryale wasn't convinced. "I expect a very lengthy discussion later, Aquila."

Aquila nodded and glanced at Dudley. "Leave the door open."

Aquila sighed as her mother stormed away and she gave an apologetic smile to Dudley. "So, my room." He chuckled as Aquila grabbed the bottles from under her bed and distributed them before she moved towards the last box in her room. Paint and posters. She rummaged in it before sipping her firewhiskey. And then cracked open a paint can. "You might want to duck, mate," she heard Angelina say just as Aquila flicked her wand. The paint flew out of the can and lathered the walls in a thin coat, covering the ugly and yellowing wall paper. She cast a drying charm before unrolling some posters and sticking it to the walls. 

"They _move_ ," Dudley murmured in fascination as he eyed the Quidditch posters. The largest poster, of the Irish Quidditch team, was racing around the insignia. Aidan Lynch, with his perfect smile and his shaggy black hair was gorgeous, floating in the middle of the poster as his team flew behind him. Dudley seemed to look at it a little longer than necessary.

"That's Aidan Lynch. Ireland's best seeker!" Aquila said excitedly, leaping off the bed to approach the poster. Dudley followed while Angelina stayed on the floor, nursing the bottle as she drank from it again. "He graduated my third year. He taught me everything I needed to know about flying. Best bloody bloke in the school. He's a seeker, meaning he has the most important role in the pitch. He has to catch this little flying ball, the snitch. It's worth a hundred and fifty points. The team with the most points, when the snitch is caught, wins." She took his arm and pulled him to another poster. Beaters. "Connolly and Quigley. They graduated my first year, so I never got to play on a team with them, but they're spectacular. They play beater on Ireland's team. That's my position. You have to hit these balls-" she pointed to the rogue bludgers that were swirling around the back of the poster as Connolly and Quigley, "-with these bats. They're an amazing team."

"Aidan's like every girl's wet dream," Angelina sighed. "I'd totally try to go for him, if George wasn't my boyfriend. Second year, we won with him and Fred's talent alone. We stood no chance with Charlie down for a while. Against you 'claws, it was brutal. Had to knock out the whole team."

Aquila laughed, "I remember that match. Didn't Charlie get dragon pox or something from his dragon internship that Christmas break?"

"Bloody horrible," Angelina muttered. "You guys are lucky even your reserves have brains. You guys have the tactic. We have pure talent."

"Talent?" Aquila barked out a laugh. "More like foolish risks." She pointed to another poster. "That's Barry Ryan, Keeper. He guards the goals. Wicked fast. No one's faster. Not even Wood."

"Wood?" Dudley repeated.

"Barking mad captain of Gryffindor a few years ago." She glanced at Angelina who gave out a mournful sigh. "Angelina was absolutely drooling over him. He never took notice. He's so focused on the game that girls are a second thought." She giggled and pointed to the last poster, the widest, but also the smallest. It had the three Chasers side by side. "Mullet, Troy, and Moran. Absolutely deadly chasers. They almost killed that Ugandan player about five years ago. And that was purely accidental!" Her fingers traced the last thing hung on her wall. The Irish jersey. It was signed by everyone but Lynch. "I went to their match a few months ago, during Easter holidays, and Lynch was knocked out cold before I could get an autograph. The rest of them signed it, though. And Lynch owes me a favor."

"Oh?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, I introduced him to this Muggle girl I met a few years ago," Aquila shrugged. "They dated for a while, almost engaged, but she was fascinated with his gold, and dumped him, taking half of his salary for a year in gold and gifts with her. So he was upset." She shrugged again. "I also got him in touch with the Ireland's team manager, so he owes me for that too. A signature would be nothing."

"Muggles can date your kind?" Dudley asked, surprised.

"Yeah," she said like it was obvious. "We're all humans. It's not like we're incompatable. It's just the matter of secrecy, but the Ministry grants vows with Muggles if things are serious. And once they break up, depending on the character of the person, they're more often than not obliviated, so they don't remember the wizarding world at all, just the person." She shrugged, glancing back at Angelina. "It's not uncommon, but it's not something that happens everyday, right, Ang?"

"My uncle married a Muggle," Angelina put in. "Total surprise to the entire family. We thought the girl was completely magical until the wedding. Of course, the family can't know, but the bloke can." She giggled. "That was a surprise when my grandma accidentally put out a fire with magic and we had to obliviate all the witnesses."

"Oh," he seemed unsure of what to say.

"Well, anyway, yeah. So if it works out, the Muggle's fine. Not, well, it depends." Aquila shifted uncomfortably. "On a happier note-"

"But are the kids like... I don't know... magical?"

"Magic gene's dominant," Angelina input. "The kids are always magical. There's the odd ball that's a squib but-"

"Squib?"

"Nonmagical person, sorry. They come from magical parents," Angelina admitted. "Anyway, there's always that chance, but there's that chance with anyone. My parents both had Squib siblings, but they were killed in the first war by some Death Eaters."

"And the Death Eaters are the bad guys."

"Hun, they'd kill you if they had the chance," Angelina admitted before giggling. "They don't even have to know you. Hell, if you've ever seen the _Prophet_ , our newspaper, you'd be surprised how many Muggles they have access to in a day." 

"What do you mean?"

Aquila moved past him, shouting into the hall. "Mother, where's the _Prophet_. I want to see the Quidditch scores from yesterday!"

"You couldn't do that at Angelina's?" her mother shot back.

"Her parents don't get the Prophet. It's full of sh-crap!"

Angelina laughed loudly, covering up Aquila's almost slip. Yes, her mother would not take kindly to that. "On my nighstand!" Her mother called.

"Thanks."

Aquila quickly retrieved it and was surprised when she returned and flipped it open. The front cover was covered in reports of Muggles. "It has only been a month since he's come back," she informed Dudley as he got closer to look. She pointed to the center article. "Five in Bristol." Another. "Seven in Liverpool." Another. "Fifteen in London." She pointed to another further down the page. "Eight in Leeds." And the last. "Twenty three in Dublin. Whole apartment complex." 

"How come we don't notice this stuff?" Dudley asked. "I mean, don't you think we'd notice these?"

"They're so well done that nothing can be thought of them. So far apart it can't be considered organized by your world." She turned the page and Cedric's eyes were there. She faltered slightly, seeing Amos crying over his son. The TriWizard Tournament. "But when we found out he was back, we started to up our, uh, police patrols. The Aurors tracked them but we can never get there in time. It's more difficult to save them than to find them. Death Eaters are discreet. We have wizard folk - mostly people that are growing up in the Muggle world - working in the police departments and Muggle Ministry. They can cover things up." She gently touched the article with Cedric's face on it, almost as if she was remembering something, but she was just trying to get rid of the image of his dead body. "That's Cedric. Too hot for any girl to properly handle. I certainly couldn't." She paused, wondering if Dudley was going to ask any other questions, but he didn't. He seemed to be letting her have her time. She moved to the next article. "And there's Potter. Look at him, so... happy for his win." He didn't look happy in the slightest. He was still mourning over Cedric's body, the press giving no time for him to grieve.

"Were they close?" Dudley asked. Aquila vaguely noticed that Angelina had gone silent, probably still thinking of the boy that had been just a year above her. They were no doubt close, as Aquila took him to Quidditch parties and they were often in matches together. 

"Harry and him? Nah." She lightly touched the article, reading briefly about how Harry was possibly responsible for his death. That he was lying. "He and Cedric did the ... the noble thing." He seemed confused by that, but didn't speak. "There's this cup that he has to get to win. Any of the champions do, really. And well, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were eliminated from the task, so to speak... it was just Cedric and Potter so they grabbed the cup together." She paused. "It was a portkey, I guess. That's all I could hear Potter shouting once they came back. Eventually the rumor mill got around and I found out that they were teleported to this graveyard... This rat killed Cedric and-"

"A rat?"

"Er, we can transform into animals, if we're trained enough," Aquila explained. "This guy was the same guy that killed Potter's parents. Well, not the same, but apparently the same guy that caused Potter's parents to die. So... he killed Cedric and Potter just managed to bring the body back... Somehow Cedric asked him to. To bring it back to Amos and Miranda, his parents."

"How can he ask...?"

"Ghosts," Angelina said carefully. "You know, like the whole soul lingers behind. But apparently only for a second. His soul departed from the world. That was his unfinished business."

"That must have been hard," Dudley said quietly.

Aquila shrugged and turned the page, glad it was over. "They bonded, Potter and him. I guess going into life or death situations does that." She was silent a moment as she skimmed the _P_ _rophet_. Nothing of too much importance. She paused over the article of Aidan Lynch. Single again. "Oi, Angelina, if you're willing to dump George, Aidan's single and ready to mingle."

"No way!" Angelina cried. She hopped up off the floor and appeared on Dudley's other side. Aidan's smiling face appeared as Dudley shifted out of her line of view. Yes, Aidan was single. "Look at this! He says some Hogwarts friends are coming to the match and he hopes to reconnect with them! That's got to be us!"

"I'm not sleeping with Aidan," Aquila said simply. "He's like... a friend, if that. I mean, totally idolize him, but I'm not looking to reconnect with him in that way. And you're practically married to George. Don't you think, oh, I don't know, he'd not like this?"

"George knows I love him," Angelina murmured. She finished reading the article before Aquila turned the page. 

"So yeah, the, uh, pictures move if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed. How?"

"Magic," Aquila grinned towards him. He chuckled and sipped from the bottle in his hand. When she reached the gossip section she scowled and quickly flipped it over. "My mother's favorite section - gossip. She wants any blackmail she can get."

"Oh." He swallowed in fear, though he had no reason to be afraid. It wasn't like he was a bad person. And Aquila already knew he bullied. Hell, everyone bullied. She finally reached the Quidditch scores. 

"Fucking hell, Poland lost to Bulgaria again. Means that it'll probably be Ireland and Bulgaria again," Aquila groaned. "No way."

"Bulgaria team's good?"

"Best," Angelina commented. "Viktor Krum, their seeker, about killed Lynch in the match last year. They're bloody beasts out there. Aq, you still got the Bulgarian posters in your trunk-?"

"Yes, but when I was forced to choose who would win last year, I couldn't just hang them both up. That's like treason to Ireland-"

"Do you just have national teams?" Dudley asked.

Aquila shook her head, pointing to the bottom of the page. "Yes, but it's almost training season again, so the matches are just ending for the year. Usually cities end around the beginning of June but Holyhead Harpies, Chudley Cannons, and Puddlemere United just finished some charty matches against minor league teams." She grinned at him. "Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor captain that was absolutely obsessed with Quidditch, plays keeper for Puddlemere now. Positions for pro quidditch careers are always open. I would love to play for Ireland one day." She glanced back at the scores, blushing. "But that's not going to happen, so... Puddlemere's won the European Cup twice, and Jocelind Wadcock has the highest number of goals ever scored - Chaser, she is. Ireland and Puddlemere are basically the best teams to ever grace the air with their brooms." She blushed when she caught him looking at her. "You probably have no idea what I'm talking about and are amazingly bored right now."

"No, I'm actually interested," he admitted. "Potter doesn't talk about your world at all... Dad's never liked hearing about it."

"Oh, well, okay..." She glanced at Angelina, who was grinning at the younger teen. "Um, well, try outs for the year are during the end of the July, so basically this month. They're open to the public but I need a good excuse to go, because mum hates it when I do. Basically, it's every amazing Quidditch player ever going to one big pitch for an entire week trial. And they do runs and people bet on where they'll end up. It's usually no retrys for professional positions unless you want a different spot or you seriously mess up and are in danger of being replaced. Once you're on the team, though, it's really hard to be kicked off. You have to be dedicated."

"Aquila here is so obsessed with Quidditch," Angelina input. "So if you have no idea what she's talking about, it's usually because of that. She was the only one of her house to attend the Hufflepuff Slytherin game. Everyone knew Slytherin would win, but she still watched that match like it was unpredictable."

"It's a bit embarrassing, really," Aquila admitted. "I can't seem to shut up about it. It's really bad." She shot Angelina a glare. "As I was saying, it's hard to get kicked off. And once you're on, you're basically on until you retire. On the Italian team, there's a fifty seven year old man that plays beater. Wicked arm. And he's going again on the team next season. And Viktor Krum, seeker on the Bulgarian team, he was sixteen when he began to plan on the team. He's only eighteen now. No real age requirement, really. Just skill." She shut the _Prophet_ shut and smacked at Angelina's arm as she tried to find Aidan Lynch's picture. "Hell, Ang, you're like a randy bunny. Stop that."

"I haven't seen George since school got out."

"Then why are you here? Go see him!" Aquila shooed.

"After I get your Krum poster out. Merlin, you should have gone to the ball with him last year."

"He asked Hermione Granger," Aquila insisted. "And Hermione was absolutely stunning. Merlin, she really is gorgeous, but she hides it so well when she does absolutely nothing to herself. I think the entire school wanted her then. Krum showed Weasley and Potter what they always are missing." She glanced at Dudley. "Besides, I'm sure Dudley doesn't want to see the poster of Viktor last year."

"You got it signed!" Angelina insisted, heading for the closet. "And you were the only semi-normal fan that approached him, that's why he actually hung out with you last year." Angelina glanced over her shoulder. "Viktor and a few of his buddies, as well as a French Wizarding school, came to Hogwarts for that tournament. All the guys went barmy for Viktor. He caught the snitch in the World Cup. It's not every day. And since Aquila is so well connected to the world of Quidditch, he had heard of her through Aidan and well..." She presented a poster, unrolling it. Signed and a long note that took up a small section of the poster. "They became good friends."

"He's, uh... rather rough looking, isn't he?" Dudley asked.

"Muscled," Aquila corrected. "But completely daft. Not a single brain cell he can rub together. All he knows is Quidditch - can't even add. That's why they lost the World Cup, because he caught the Snitch too soon." She glanced at the poster. "I talk Quidditch with him, that's it. Honestly, Ang, you make it sound like something he's not. And he's dating Hermione, so-"

"You need to find a boyfriend. We all know Diggory cheated on you with Chang. But she's not invited to the parties, is she? We know what she did and she knows it too. She was your best friend and she just stomped all over that trust." Angelina rolled up the poster carefully. "She's a right backstabber and I hope she realizes it and apologizes. But you really need to start dating again. You don't want to be shipped off somewhere, do you?"

Aquila wrinkled her nose, taking the poster from her friend angrily. "It's already happening. Italy. Joyous, isn't it?" Aquila stormed to her closet and threw the poster back in the box after making sure it wasn't damaged. 

"What?" Angelina gasped. "Since when?"

Aquila turned and her eyes met Angelina's dark ones, seeing them shocked and almost taken aback. "Since Diggory, when do you think? A single girl can't be single too long according to my mother. Off to marry the first person that puts up as many galleons as it takes for my mother to get a new wardrobe."

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Know, I know," Aquila sighed. She glanced at Dudley. "This is about the eighth time you've heard me talk about this. Sorry."

He shrugged. "It's stupid, yeah. I'd rant about it a lot more if I were you."

She smiled at him and he smiled back timidly. It was pleasant. Something he needed to do more often. "But she can't do that!" Angelina protested. "That's so middle ages!"

"I'm aware," Aquila sighed again. Leaning against the dry wall, she crossed her arms. "I don't know, she's talking about Blaise Zabini's cousin, Marcello, but I've seen pictures and I'm not spending the rest of my life with that."

"But you can opt out, right?" Angelina insisted. "Like, refuse to marry."

"Women get no say in their marriage contract, Aquila. That's how it was for your father and I, and I learned to love him very much. That's how it will be for you and your husband," Aquila mocked, rolling her eyes. "Oh, don't forget, Aquila, there's another family if Marcello doesn't want you. Nice family, very rich. They'll make you happy until your gradchildren are gray." She glanced at Dudley to see his brow furrow. "Oh, my favorite one, really. Aquila Cassiopeia Black, don't you dare think about joining that team. Your husband expects you to stay at home and you give him many babies. I don't want this Black line dying out, and since your brother can't be contacted, you're the last hope. That Tonks girl, nice girl, is interested in that werewolf and eugh-" Aquila mimicked a disgusted expression. "And Draco Malfoy. Oh, Aquila, you really must have a respectable marriage. It's only proper."

"But you can't! Quidditch! That's been your dream since you were two! Your _dad_ taught you how to fly. He wanted you to fly the rest of your life." Aquila looked at Angelina, shrugging. "I refuse to let you just give up that talent! You're going to be captain this year! You can't just-It's your dream!"

"Yeah, well, my dream isn't going to come true," Aquila said carefully. 

"As a concerned friend..." Angelina winced slightly. "You're always more than welcome to come to my place, if you want? Run away-"

"And disinherit anything I'll gain in my dad's will once I'm seventeen?" Aquila asked quietly. "I can't do that. My dad was the last male Black to have children... I have no other family. I can't just-"

"And Sirius Black? Potter's convinced he's innocent. You even told me you ran into him... Stay with him-"

Aquila shook her head, "I need to stay with mother...I'm the last Black-"

"Screw the Blacks, Aquila," Angelina cried. "You're a human being. You live your own life."

"As a Black, I have to keep the bloodline-"

"But if you marry a Zabini, your bloodline would become Zabini, not Black. Your children, regardless of who you marry, will not be under the Black name. Therefore I see no point in you keeping the name."

"I just... my mother and-"

"You know what I think?" Angelina asked quietly. "I think you're terrified. You hate marriage, you know that?" Aquila glanced away from her. "You have galleons up your ass and you know that. So, you know what? I say what? What's the big point? Every guy you've ever dated has been a beautiful human being, inside and out, and you could have married any one of them. But you don't even entiertain the thought because you're so terrified about how your mother thinks of them. The only time you've ever disregarded your mother's wishes for a break up was Diggory-"

"I don't bloody know what I do wrong, okay? Every fucking guy I've been with ends up with them cheating on me!" Aquila insisted. "What am I supposed to do? I don't know what I do wrong! They get sick and tired of me half way through a relationship and spend the rest of the time trying to figure out how to end it. And I thought Diggory was different, okay? I thought Cedric was the one, but he wasn't, was he? Because behind my back, he's fucking my best friend and - and I never knew why. He would never tell me what went wrong. I never knew what I did. And they always do it. They _always_ see someone else behind my back and I'm so _blind_. I believe the best in everyone and when I see the best, that's all I want to see because their best is who a person is. Their worst is their best. And I don't know, maybe I'll just marry this guy becaues it's guaranteed he _won't_ cheat on me. Okay? Is that what you want to hear? I'm terrified of getting married to someone because I know they'll get tired of me, just like every other guy out there. And wizarding marriages are for life, but a man is allowed to have a mistress, but awoman's not. So if he gets tired of me, I'm stuck in this frigid marriage with whatever kids he wants and he's off fucking little miss perfect maid because he doesn't want me anymore and I can't leave-" She sucked in a breath and put her hands to her face. "Merlin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... to blow up."

"You need to," Angelina said quietly. "Diggory loved you. They all loved you-"

"They _cheated_ on me. They don't love me if they cheat on me."

"You didn't..." Angelina groaned. "Merlin, did you have sex with him?"

"I-" Aquila faltered. "I don't want to answer that."

"You did!" Angelina accused. She sat heavily on the bed. "I take it your mother doesn't know."

"Of course not," Aquila muttered. "She'd throw a fit."

"What's so bad about that?" Dudley asked, confused. "I mean, it's normal, isn't it? Human emotions and reactions and what not."

"In the wizarding world... especially pureblood society, it's a... it's a very sacred thing. A pureblood man expects his pureblood wife to be a virgin when they marry," Angelina explained quietly. "If she's not, the marriage can be void and she'll be shunned."

"But that's ridiculous."

"I didn't know he was going to die," Aquila insisted, tears in her eyes. "He kept telling me how he was talking about marriage and he loved me and... and I thought we were going to get married. He said he picked out the ring and everything. And then-" She frowned. "And then he found Cho Chang. And I kept telling myself he was different because he... he told me we'd get married and it was right before the first task... I don't know... I was so worried for him. The dragons and stuff and he kept telling me it'd be fine and-" She trailed off as she noticed Dudley shift uncomfortably. "Sorry. Merlin, okay, topic change. That's really awkward and inappropriate."

"No, I'm good," Dudley said, but he really wasn't.

"Merlin's beard, Aquila... You know you can't go through with these marriage contracts because of this," Angelina whispered.

"I know," she muttered. "But my mother would be so disappointed and... and I have no chance, have I? Without this. I'd rather be stuck in a loveless marriage than one that ends in heartbreak and loneliness."

"Bloody hell, you need a hug." Angelina pushed off of the bed and hugged Aquila tightly. "You have to tell her. She can't make these contracts."

"After the World Cup," Aquila stated firmly. "Because that's after Quidditch trials. And she can _legally_ lock me up until I'm seventeen."

"That's just three weeks," Angelina sighed. "Alright. But you better hope she doesn't find out."

Aquila nodded and stepped away from the woman. She glanced at Dudley. "So, any suggestions on what to do next?"

"Er, not really, no."

"I've made the night awkward," Angelina sighed. "Sorry."

"No, I think you two need to talk, so I should probably go." He nodded to the bottle. "Thanks for the, er, mermaid tears. That's actually really good stuff." A giggle left Aquila. "Right, see you later."

"Bye," she nodded. He moved to leave, but he turned to face her suddenly, a little nervous.

"Uh, you doing anything tomorrow?"

Aquila glanced at Angelina, but the girl shook her head. "There's a match on," she shrugged. "Ireland versus Northern Ireland."

"Oh," he shifted. "Right-"

"But I'm willing to read about it in the papers if you have something planned," Aquila offered, interrupting him from saying something about leaving. He seemed to perk up a bit and nodded. 

"Yeah, uh, Mum left a note under my door. She wants you over for dinner tomorrow. That is, if you're up to that. But, uh, before that, if you want to like head to the park or something-"

"That sounds great," she smiled in what she hoped was hopeful. He nodded.

"Great, great," he trailed off, thinking. "Uh, how's..." He scratched the back of his neck as he thought. "Three?"

"Perfect," Aquila nodded.

"Right, bye. Uh, nice to meet you, Angelina."

"You too, Dudley!" Angelina called. He shuffled out and Aquila waited until she heard the front door close before she turned to Angelina. 

"Merlin, Mum's going to hate me."

"You like that boy, don't you?" Angelina grinned.

Aquila shrugged. "He's sweet.. I mean, yeah, I do like him. I don't know about any future romance or anything, but he's really a gentleman. His mum adores me, even after my own mum went a bit ballistic on them."

"Again?"

"I'm not taking her anywhere anymore," Aquila sighed. "Anyway, yeah so... I feel like it's better if we're just friends... I mean, I just... the contract thing and I don't want to get hurt because I think he has a reputation as... being around."

"He's cute. I mean, he's not gorgeous or anything, but... if he spruced up a bit, he could be a hidden gem."

"I mean, his looks don't bother me. He's really smart," Aquila admitted, sinking on her chest. "He's a great guy. Listens when I drabble, and he asks questions... I could see us going somewhere, but... I don't want to get hurt."

"So, you'll just never move on from Diggory, instead?"

She elbowed Angelina. "Aren't you supposed to be finding George?"

"Off the radar. I told him to owl me and we can meet up, but not heard from him yet." She shrugged, brushing her black hair back. "I'm worried about you, Aquila. That's why I came today?"

"Are you still keeping my owl hostage?"

"Yeah, because you aren't unpacked yet. She could be crushed by a box or something. I'm only looking out for her," Angelina winked. "But I'm serious."

"I know... I just... I don't know. I just want to make it through the two Quidditch weeks."

"You know, you have an extra ticket for the match... you can bring Dudley," Angelina offered. "I'll ask dad to get Ministry approval-"

"I-I don't know if he'd want to, I mean, he barely knows you guys."

Angelina just grinned. "Ask him. If he says yes, I'll arrange for you lot to visit my Manor for a few days before. Quidditch trials, too, if he wants. You know how we camp out in the stands and usually just head over with some of the guys over to the match."

"Aidan's still saving us seats?" Aquila asked, biting her lip.

"Yup, and according to him, there's a spot open next year. If you think you can balance Quidditch and school..." Angelina grinned. "He said to tell you to try out. It's beater. Quigley's retiring. He's starting to get some bad beater's arm."

Aquila's eyes went wide. "No!"

"Just try out. You make the team, you make it. You don't, you don't." Angelina shrugged. "If you make it, well... You have a whole year to train. We'll all get you ready this year, if you want. George and Fred would be more than happy to, you know."

"You're giving me a heart attack, Ang," Aquila admitted. She forced herself to breathe. "I mean, I ... I would love to, you know that, but Mum-"

"It's your dream, Aquila, remember that. Sleep on it. I need to head home."

"You're going to make me sit by myself all day?"

"I think you need it," Angelina admitted. "Just make it through the weeks and Floo me when you find out. I'll have to get Dad's approval right away."

"Right, I'll do that," Aquila murmured. "Angelina?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. It means a lot that you ... you stopped by."

Angelina laughed. "What are friends for?" But when she left, Aquila didn't feel too helped at the moment. She had to avoid her mother for three weeks. Once that was up, she'd be ... well, she could tell her. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Petunia invited me over for dinner," Aquila stated the following day, nervously twidling her thumbs as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Euryale looked up, her blonde curls falling into her face. "I just wanted to let you know before dinner."

"Both of us?"

"No," Aquila swallowed. "Just me. Uh, she thinks I might have some ideas about her garden. Her roses keep dying and-"

"I see," Euryale said stiffly. Aquila didn't know what to say to put her mother in a good mood. "And you hung out with that boy all day."

"We're just friends," Aquila insisted. "Mother, it's nothing between us, you know that." Euryale didn't look convinced. "I can... post-pone dinner?"

"No, no, go. By all means. Have dinner with your friends."

"Mother, you know that's not fair," Aquila sighed. "I have dinner with you and your friends all the time."

"Because it's the proper thing for a lady of a house to do-"

"I don't want to be a -" she held her tongue before they could get into this fight. She smoothed her hands over her ruffled lace skirt. "I'll be leaving. I should be back by ten."

"If you sleep over at his house again, Aquila... You won't be seeing him." Aquila glanced up at her mother in confusion. "I know you went to that party, Aquila," Euryale said stiffly. "Potter's owl delivered the note. I'm not an idiot. For a Ravenclaw, you could have been a bit smarter in that." Aquila hesitated. "I trust nothing dishonorable happened?"

"No," Aquila said firmly. "He slept on the couch. He let me stay in his room. We're just friends, mother."

"And nothing happened with anyone at the party?"

She shook her head. "No, I just met a few people in the neighborhood over and they taught me some Muggle games... I know how to act around Muggles... I'm not an idiot either. And I know what not to do. I didn't sleep with him." Euryale nodded. "Um, the British Isles Finals, and the try outs..." Euryale raised her eyebrow. "We're thinking of going as a big group and... I was hoping you wouldn't be opposed to me going for the week. I don't-" she rushed quickly as her mother was about to speak. "I don't want you to say anything now. I just ... I think you should think on it. It'll be five of age wizards, thousands of well-built and protective Quidditch players, and I have a wicked swing myself. It just, it would mean a lot to me if I could go all week... and since I'm not going to be a professional player, I just... I feel like I should get as much in as possible." Euryale frowned slightly. "But I don't want you to answer now. You can tell me what you decide... after you think on it. Not tonight, if you don't want to... but I just _really_ want to go." Aquila bit her lip, stepping back. "Right, uh, see you later, mother."

"Wait, I just have one question, and then I'll think," Euryale said, halting her daughter from moving. Aquila slowly turned, dread making her bite her lip a little harder. Crap. "Is that boy going?"

"He's Muggle," Aquila said like that was obvious. Euryale raised an eyebrow, knowing there were ways around that. "I... Angelina thinks I should ask him. We have a ticket and... I would ask Potter, but he'd never get clearance from the Order, so... we don't want it to go to waste, and you don't like Quidditch, and he's really interested. So I was going to, but... but if you don't want me to, I understand."

"And the clearance from the Ministry?"

"Angelina said her dad could get it passed in time," Aquila admitted. "And if you say yes, I'll ask him. I'd rather he meet everyone before we're forced to live in a tent for a week, than then. But... yeah." She cleared her throat, watching as her mother shifted in her seat, the _Evening Prophet_ placed in front of her. The gossip section was open. "I just don't want him uncomfortable, you know? We'd probably meet at an Order safe house or something, get in touch with the Order so they have... you know, emergency evacuation plans and what not... So... I should probably head to dinner... I don't want to be late." Aquila awkwardly shuffled back a step. "And I know you're worried about me and him, but... I'm still not over Cedric. So, I won't be moving on anytime soon."

"I'll have an answer when you get back," Euryale said simply. 

"Thank you," Aquila said politely. "I have a question of my own, actually. Real quick."

"Hmm?"

"Why is an arranged marriage so important to you?"

Euryale blinked. "This is a time of war-"

"What I mean is, how will you know that whoever I'm forced to marry is a good person? What if they take the mark... force me to take it?" She bit her lip as her mother considered this. "The Zabini family isn't light. Mr. Zabini was a Death Eater. And this other family? I know nothing about them... I'm worried I'll be stuck in a bad decision I can't get out of."

"I'll be thinking on this as well," Euryale sighed. "Now go."

Aquila nodded but hesitated. She rushed to her mother's side and kissed her cheek. "I love you." And she was gone before she got a response. Vernon answered the door when Aquila arrived, her hair loose and falling down her back in a tumble of curls. She gave him a smile. "Hello, Mr. Dursley-"

"Vernon, please," he insisted, letting the girl inside. "Petunia's made chicken."

"That sounds lovely," Aquila insisted, smiling brightly. She walked towards the living room as per Vernon's request and spotted Potter and Dudley on opposite couches, watching a television program. It was fascinating. Aquila had never turned on the box in her house, but this... this was amazing. There were people inside! Merlin, Muggle studies didn't teach that! They just said it predicted the weather and shouted the news at Muggles. 

"Please, have a seat. Would you like some tea?" Vernon asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, thanks," Aquila smiled towards him. She sat beside Dudley and peered at the television with narrowed eyes. "How do those people get inside the box?"

"It's sort of like your posters, I expect," Dudley admitted, his eyes glancing towards her briefly before turning towards the screen. He gestured towards the antenna atop it, in a v pattern and pointing towards the ceiling. "Those get this signal from space, and the picture shows up in the box. The pictures are taken someplace else - like ours would be from London or something." He shrugged, blushing slightly. "I'm not sure exactly how that works."

"That's fascinating," she murmured. "We learned in school that it just shouts at you."

He chuckled. "No, it doesn't do that." There was a pause as she stared at the screen. "Uh, how was your match?"

He remembered? She didn't think he would, as she had skipped it to spend the day with him in the park. "Ireland won," Aquila smiled, glancing towards him. "Of course. Northern Ireland stood no chance."

"Talking about footie, are we?" Vernon asked, limbering into the room and taking a seat beside Potter. Both seemed extremely uncomfortable with that situtation. 

"Quidditch, a, uh, sport in my world. My mum left the article on the match in my room while I got ready to stop by." Euryale had and it frightened Aquila to death. It had never happened before and Aquila didn't know if it would happen again. If it did, she might have to admit her mum to St. Mungo's for finally going around the bend. "Ireland is playing minor charity games now, until the British Isles Final in two weeks. A few friends of mine play on the team so I sort of root for them because I've known them all my life."

"You know the players on Ireland's team?" Potter blurted.

Aquila shrugged. "They're all Ravenclaws."

"Got pretty much all their signatures, except for that one bloke-"

"Aidan Lynch," Aquila admonished Dudley lightly, laughing. "He taught me how to fly for Quidditch. Ireland's-"

"Seeker!" Potter gasped.

"I'm hoping to get him to do me a favor and finish my autograph collection before he does any more idiotic moves," Aquila laughed. She rose. "I'll go see if Petunia needs any help in the kitchen."

"I'm doing fine, dear, you sit down and talk!" she heard Petunia call.

"Oh, alright," Aquila said, sitting back down. "If you're sure."

"Positive!"

"So you went to the World Cup?" Potter asked.

Aquila nodded. "I, uh, met some people there and yeah... Aidan saved me some tickets."

"So the Death Eater attack-"

"We were pretty close to where they started," Aquila admitted. She thought back to the firey night. "But we made it out alright." She did not want to make them think it was dangerous, especially if she could get Dudley to go with her. "But yeah, I went. Best match I've been to in a while."

"So this sport... Quidditch. Exactly how does it work?"

Aquila grinned and Dudley groaned. "She's going to go on all day," Dudley insisted. 

"I'll ... keep it short and to the point," Aquila sighed, as though she wanted to do exactly the opposite. So she laid the ground work and Vernon nodded, listening closely and nodding once more. 

"You really like this sport," Vernon observed after Aquila had finished.

The dark haired witch flushed. "Sorry. I absolutely breathe it, sir." Vernon seemed surprised with her apology. "I, uh, get a bit carried away with it."

"Not as bad as Wood," Potter muttered.

Aquila gave a small nod of agreement. "You just haven't seen me absolutely go bonkers with team selection bidding."

"What's that?" Vernon asked, brow furrowed.

"During try-outs, which is in two weeks, sir," Aquila informed him, "There's this massive ... uh, World Cup, if you will, but it's just try outs for every British team there is. The players all gather in this one spot and try out one after another and all day for seven days straight there's just try-outs and there's friendly competition between your friends to make as many matches as you can to the correct and final choices. I've won four years in a row and I'm hoping to make it my fifth this year."

Vernon learned forward. "What's the prize? Is it like a sponsored prize or...?"

"Oh, no, it's usually just something silly between my friends and I. Fred and George are known for being pretty big pranksters." She bit her lip as she giggled, leaning forward as well. "Absolutely brilliant. Anyway, the winner gets a prank of their choice on whomever they wish. But sometimes, it's less drastic and can be homework for a month, or even a free score in a Quidditch game. It gets pretty fierce after the first three days of basically no sleep and staring through binoculars at a small figure on a broom. The first year I won, I was given a free prank. So I decided, after much deliberation because I couldn't take it back, that I would dye all of the hated house in my school's hair a vibrant, vibrant green their first day. It was very elaborate and the twins appreciated the challenged. It worked. It was my first year in school as well. None of them ever found out it was me. They thought it was the school... uh, bully Peeves."

Vernon was chuckling in amusement. She thought he might like that story. "Why aren't you around more often?"

"Oh, well... I'm not quite sure," Aquila laughed back. "Your family is truly lovely."

"See? I like her, Petunia! How soon can we adopt you?"

Well that was unexpected. "I'm afraid you'll have to discuss that with my mother, sir," Aquila admitted. "She may not be that willing to give me away."

"And do you have a pet, as well?"

"I have an owl," Aquila admitted. "But she's staying with my friend Angelina until I'm all settled. But it was a very close call. I almost got a cat."

"Oh? So an owl isn't the only option?"

"A cat, a toad, and an owl," Aquila informed them. "I have to say, though, I'm so jealous of Potter's owl. Hedwig is absolutely gorgeous. Did you find her, Potter?"

"Er, no, Hagrid did."

"Ah," Aquila nodded. "She's beautiful. I'm intrigued as to where you came up with the name, however. Hedwig is a very unusual name. There are two saints in the twelvth and thirteenth centuries by the name of Hedwig."

"I dunno, really," Harry shrugged. "Just sort of came to me, I guess."

"Ah, right, dinner's ready, dears." Aquila glanced back towards Petunia and rose, following the other's to the table. There was a brief awkward silence before Petunia picked up a bowl of something. "Potatoes, Aquila?"

"Oh, yes, thank you," Aquila stated and took the bowl, scooping only a little out before offering it to Vernon. And that was dinner. They passed things around, talking, laughing. And she noticed that Potter seemed to be a bit more relaxed for the evening. Almost like he was being treated... well normal, and like he wasn't used to it. Merlin, how was this family when she wasn't there?

"So, who was it that came over yesterday?" Potter asked her.

"Oh, Angelina Johnson," Aquila smiled towards him. "We talked about you, don't worry."

"Oh?" Potter asked, confused. "Why?"

"She's Quidditch captain this year," Aquila informed him. "For Gryffindor. She wanted to talk strategy, I think."

"You didn't?" Potter pressed.

"Never got around to it," Aquila shrugged. "She sort of told me that if she told me any strategy, it'd be a conflict on the field. I should, after all, be named my own team's captain. So, you understand my reluctance to share these details with you." She sent him a smile and a giggle. "However, I will tell you she's thinking of making you pull a Wronski feint."

Potter paled. "What?"

"Kidding," Aquila smiled innocently. She took another bite of her chicken. "You know, Petunia," she said once she swallowed. "This is delicious. You simply must teach me how to use the stove. I can barely manage bacon."

"Oh, well, that simply won't do, will it?" Petunia insisted. "I'll get right on that. How about tea tomorrow-?"

"I don't want to rush-"

"Nonsense, it's an essential skill. What do you eat for a meal, then, if you don't use a stove?"

"Oh, we have a... an elf cook for us. For dinners that is. We can manage lunch and breakfast easily. They're these sort of... small creatures that..." She held her hand up so it was about two feet from the table's top. "They're about this tall, pale, look like little people, but have quite large eyes and ears. They're really adorable, to be honest. But they've been bred for milenia to serve familys, so that is what they do now. It's truly awful, and some treatment is horrible to these creatures, but they do not complain. It's almost pitiful. However, the elves are happy to cook meals or do basic house work."

"Good God, could you imagine if everyone had one of those?" Vernon cried.

"Depending on the size of a house, there can be as many as one elf to three hundred. They're usually in pairs, because they tend to go a little crazy when they're alone with no one to talk to, but they're very good creatures. Very, very loyal." 

"And you pay them?" Petunia asked, intruiged.

"No," Aquila admitted, wincing. "You can try, but they take it the wrong way. Being free is a punishment to them, a disgrace to their ... their name and species, I suppose. And payment is a form of telling them they're free. It's a very much ignored practice in the wizarding world. Often overlooked. But he's a family elf, about a hundred and seven." Aquila giggled at their shocked faces. "They live exponentially long lives. And if there is a male and female in the house, they can be permitted to have children, so you essentially get more workers for the price of two." Aquila shook her head. "However, any motion to give these elves rights in the past has been heavily disregarded."

"Are they the only creatures treated that way?" Petunia questioned.

"Yes, and no," Aquila explained. "There are ... laws restricting every other species out there, but none as much as elves. Since our society is run by Purebloods, er, a person that is born with no trace of any non-magical lineage, it's essentially an aristocracy. Purebloods are a higher class than half-bloods and Muggleborns. But those two are of higher class than werewolves, vampires, merpeople, and ...." She tried to think of another one.

"Veelas."

She glanced at Potter, thinking of any Wizard Law text she had ever read. "Veelas are very... They're treated very much like Purebloods. Their beauty can get them anything they want, and they usually marry into Pureblood families to strengthen the gene pool and to give blood and beauty for generations upon generations."

"What is a Veela?" Vernon asked, hesitating over the word as he tried to pronounce it right.

"They're..." Aquila bit her lip, furrowing her brow as she thought. "They're a lot like sirens, I think. They have an essence about them that draws men in, and while they aren't lethal, they are, well, very aggressive. Depending on how much Veela blood you have, the more traits you take on. For instance, I have a quarter Veela blood in me. My grandmother on my mother's side was a full Veela." She shrugged as she glanced at them. "I'm pretty, and sometimes I have charm, sometimes not. I also have good reflexes. My mother is half, meaning she has the charm and the beauty, as well as the longing for her mate, my father. It's a sort of bond between them, I suppose. That's why she flirts relentlessly with men. Her Veela side is trying to be satisfied. My grandmother was born in a Veela colony in southwest Ukraine. Veela's are white blonde and they have wings and almost bird like heads when they're in full transformation - I can't do that, neither can my mother. Um, basically, they travel around the world trying to find their mate when they're of age, and yeah... They're very polite creatures, but once they are mad, it's safer to run than to stand your ground."

"And you don't... attack people?"

Aquila laughed at Vernon's hesitancy. "No, no. I have a temper sometimes, but that's all."

"That's fascinating. And do vampires and werewolves live amongst us... uh, Muggles, was it - as well?" Petunia inquired.

"Oh, well werewolves do," Aquila nodded. "They, uh... They're so restricted in my world that sometimes they entirely give up their magic just so they can get a job in the Muggle world. Some people, like Professor Lupin, keep their lycanthropy a secret. But eventually their absences around the full moon are noticed." She shrugged. "As for vampires, well... They mostly live in covens in mountainous areas, so typically they don't. Their reaction to the sun and what not would make it suspicious."

"Good thing there's no sun in England, eh?" Vernon laughed.

"Aquila, I couldn't help but notice your... understanding of the television. Does the wizarding world not have one?"

"Oh, no," Aquila shook her head. "Not at all. We're a ... proactive bunch, I suppose. It's more encouraged to pratice flying, de-gnome the garden, plant herbs and whatnot for potions. You hardly ever stay in the house. If you are, it's typically because you're grounded or you don't have much of a yard to do that in." She shrugged. "We have radios, though. Three channels because it's a relatively new innovation, but it provides great entertainment. There's the Quidditch station, the music station, and the news station."

"Music?" Vernon asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh, some of it is absolutely awful," Aquila insisted. "I assure you, you aren't missing anything. The Wierd Sisters are... well, weird. If they aren't singing about Goblins or owls that want to dance with them," Aquila rolled her eyes. "And Celestina Warbeck... She's... alright. Sort of opera, but more like your forties style music. An acquired taste, certainly." 

"Do they have concerts and whatnot?" Dudley asked.

Aquila nodded immediately. "Oh, yeah. The Weird Sister came to the Yule Ball at my school as a special guest. I'm not quite sure how your concerts are, so I can't compare, but I'd assume they were the same."

"Have you heard of the Beatles?" Vernon asked suddenly.

Aquila bit her lip, thinking. "I don't think so. They aren't... a bug, I take it?"

"A band," Petunia smiled. "Amazing band. They're from Liverpool in the sixties. Oh, my sister and I grew up on them."

"I can't say I've heard of them," Aquila admitted. "What are they like?"

"Oh, I have to play one of their albums for you," Petunia insisted. "I hope you like them. I can't quite guarantee that you will, as I don't know your taste at all."

"I like all music," Aquila smiled politely. So as they finished their meal, talking of their favorite songs and such, Aquila helped Petunia with the dishes while Vernon went to the record player. It was pretty much like the Wizarding polygraphs, but the music was quite different. No Goblin Bobbers or Mer-pipes. The music was fast, upbeat, and the voices were... catchy. Aquila rather liked them and told them as such. 

"I wanna hold your hand," Aquila sang under her breath as she departed from the Dursley home some time later, the late night overhead. Vernon had insisted upon Dudley walking her back, but she had promised them it was no problem. It was only four doors. "Oh, please, say to me," Aquila sang as she opened the door to Number 8. She felt the wards bend, letting her in, before she shut the door. "You'll let me be your man. And please, say to me... I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand." Aquila slipped off her heels and placed them at the bend by the stairs, out of the way of the other.

"Aquila?" her mother's voice sounded. She stopped singing immediately, biting her lip in nervousness. Crap. Right, the whole Quidditch thing. Aquila approached the door apprehensively and saw her mother standing besides an open box. Upon entering the room, Aquila noticed them to be silver - though their China cabinet was already full. They'd have to transfigure it larger. "How was dinner?"

"Good. They had me listen to some Muggle music," Aquila admitted. "The Beatles. I rather like them."

"The band or the Dursleys?" Euryale asked.

"Well, both," Aquila admitted. "I think they like me, too." She bit her lip, thinking hard. "I'm pretty sure."

Euryale just nodded and gestured towards the couch. "Sit with me. I was just making tea."

"Do you want me to help you unpack?" Aquila asked, glancing at the boxes. "I can help sort some things and decide what we should put in the shed-"

"No, I think I'm done for the evening. Sit." Aquila did so, and shifted uncomfortably as her mother sat beside her. This was it, wasn't it? Moment of truth. "You're almost seventeen," Euryale sighed. "I don't know how my little girl got so big."

"Mum-"

"Let me speak," Euryale insisted. She smoothed out the emerald of her skirt and let out a small sigh. "I've always tried to protect you, you know. When we moved to London, it was to keep you as safe as I could. There are lots of things a man wants from a woman, and the wrong man can change everything- can change her. Whether it's for good or bad. I don't know if I've ever see you visit friends as often as you do here."

"I-I've never been allowed to leave the neighborhood," Aquila admitted. "And usually when I do, it's to Angelina's because of her wards and... and the Quidditch matches and such-"

"And I know it's my fault," Euryale interrupted gently. "I know that I shelter you too much. Goodness, I refused to let you fly once your father died for years. Evan had to sneak you out into the garden, do you remember?" Aquila giggled, nodding. "And I realize how much I was not letting you be who you were. I was forcing you to be someone you're not. I still am-"

"I know you're just looking out for me," Aquila stated quietly. 

"You're braver than I have ever been," Euryale said softly, Aquila almost not quite sure she heard her right. "When your father died, I refused to do anything risky - refused to do anything but stay at home and keep you and Evan safe... And when you lost Cedric, much like your father was to me..." Euryale held her breath a moment as she tried to hold back her tears, "you went back out there and did what you needed to do. You kept strong and maybe you're stronger than me- you've taken after your father more than myself." Euryale cleared her throat and brushed at under her eyes. Aquila didn't know what to do. "You approached me very maturely tonight, and I commend you for that."

"But," Aquila muttered, knowing there was a but.

"No buts. You have. And I thought about it over dinner, which was quite quiet, by the way," Euryale stated sharply, glaring at her daughter briefly before it fell into an uncomfortable gaze. "I don't know anything about you, do I? I heard your argument with Angelina yesterday, you know." Aquila paled. Oh no. "About the men cheating on you." Okay, so not all of it, then? "And you're right... When you approached me, you were right. I can't guarantee they'll be good people, because everyone changes in war- temptation, bribes, and greed... I can't guarantee you'll be safe. I can't guarantee that they'll be resiliant against the Dark Lord, because even in the first war, the best people turned." Her hand grabbed her daughters and she squeezed it tightly. "So, this is what I propose."

"Propose?" Aquila repeated quietly, confused. 

"I say that anyone that wants to have your hand, must go through me first."

"But that's what would have happened anyway. You have to approve, you know, like tradition-"

"I just don't want you to elope," Euryale said firmly. "And even if I disagree..." She bit her lip, much like Aquila's own habit. It was a trait she had gained from her mother, and a trait that was most useful in the Ravenclaw house, when Aquila needed to think. "I promise not to disagree without knowing them, alright? I'll try to get to know them, but if they give me a bad feeling - and not because of reputation, but because of their character - like if they're abusive, or seem to only want you for our money, I will let you know and hopefully you'll listen."

"I can promise to listen, but I have dad's stubborn side... you always tell me that."

Euryale laughed to herself. "Yes, you do. But I hope you'll listen. Hope is all I can take, I'm afraid... You have to make your own choices. Arranged marriages are so _middle ages_." So she had heard Angelina's comment, then. "Promise me you won't marry a Death Eater. Don't go through that like I did."

"I promise," Aquila insisted. "I won't get married until after the war, anyway. I don't want to die in the war and leave my husband a widow or anything."

"Yes, I don't want that for you, either, if he dies. It's the most painful thing you can ever go through, Aquila... You're my little girl, I don't want you to be in pain."

"It's too late for that, I'm afraid," Aquila admitted carefully. "I loved Cedric, a lot. I was so sure he was it and my heart broke every day for five months as he saw Cho Chang behind my back. And I knew it."

"I know..." Euryale sighed. "That's why I've decided that ... Quidditch." Aquila immediately perked up, giving her mother her full attention. The woman noticed. "I hope you got the Quidditch page I left for you."

"You've never done that before," Aquila admitted. "I didn't think you even knew I was waiting for that match for weeks."

Euryale smiled softly. "I may force you to do things you don't want to do, but I do notice the things you talk about constantly, for hours and hours on end as you help me unpack or plant the garden."

"Oh," Aquila admitted quietly, glancing about. "Sorry."

"Ireland won."

"It was a charity match, for St. Mungo's children's ward," Aquila informed her. "They donated all the money they got from tickets to the ward and-"

"You want to play for them, don't you?"

Aquila hesitated. "I want to, yes, but I won't... Aidan Lynch, their seeker- he says there's going to be a spot the season after this upcoming one, for a beater, but... I won't go. There's no way I'll even make the team, so-"

"You should go with your friends and the Johnsons in the upcoming weeks," Euryale sighed. "Not with that boy, yet. I still need to think on that, so I'll sleep on his invite and tell you in the morning." Aquila gasped in surprise. "I trust that you'll keep your wand on you at all times, you'll not wander off, and that you'll stay in your stand seats."

"Of course," Aquila insisted firmly. "Really? I can go?"

Euryale nodded, her grip on her daughter's hand tight. " _But_ ," she said suddenly, making Aquila falter. "I want you to be responsible. Don't sleep with anyone, don't drink too much, don't leave your group wards."

"Of course not," Aquila insisted, her eyes wide. She squealed suddenly and engulfed her mother in a hug. "Oh, thank you! This is going to be amazing. Oh, Merlin, I need to start packing. I need to get my bat for Quigley and Connolly to sign at the match and-"

"Breathe-"

Aquila blushed. "Sorry. Um, I just have a lot I need to pack. My jerseys, my-"

"Aquila." Aquila clamped her mouth shut. "Now, you should head to bed..." Aquila nodded and stood, kissing her mother on both cheeks. "I'll see you for breakfast."

"Love you, goodnight!" Aquila squealed again before she leaped over a box and heading for the hall. "Where's Polly?"

The house elf appeared immediately, his bright green eyes wide and staring at Aquila. It was wearing a ragidy pillowcase Aquila had tried to clean for him, but he insisted it was befitting for him. "Does Miss require anything?"

"No," Aquila admitted. "I just wanted to say goodnight. I haven't seen you."

"Polly has been weeding the garden for the last few days with Mistress, Miss," the elf stated, bowing.

"Oh, well, goodnight, Polly. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Polly will make breakfast. Polly apologizes for not making breakfast recently. Polly has been working day and night on the garden." He looked nervous, on the edge of punishing himself.

"Oh, no problem. I've managed to miraculously make something, so it's really helping me on my Muggle studies essay," Aquila insisted. She patted the top of the elf's head, ignoring how he flinched as though she'd hit him. "See you tomorrow, Polly."

The elf just bowed and Aquila squealed yet again before rushing up the stairs and opening her trunk, going to her closet and opening the wardrobe doors. Flicking on her bedroom light, she began to pick through her jerseys. Eight. One for each day of the trials, and her Irish jersey that would be the last to be packed. It would be hanging on her wall until the day she left. She heard her mother climbing the stairs once she managed to pack the last of her shorts into the trunk, and a bat. 

"Aquila?"

"Yes, mother?" Aquila asked, glancing behind her as the blonde woman hovered in the doorway. She was still fully dressed, her heels on and all. 

"I just want to ask... why do you want to bring that boy with you?"

Aquila set the beater's bat - that she was determined to get signed and sit on her bookshelf for centuries - down in the trunk and stood slowly, thinking. "Well, he seems rather fascinated with it, and he's really interested in the wizarding world... I mean, he doesn't have to go - he could very well not want to go - but I think we're friends and I think it'd be a good opportunity to know more about him without his friends sort of swaying how he answers questions about himself..."

"What are his friends like?"

"They're... Dennis is great," Aquila admitted. "Really funny and he's sort of the life of the party, I guess. Piers is a bit of a sleeze ball that treats women like crap. Dudley actually confessed to me that he doesn't really like him much. Malcolm is... he's alright. I've only met him once. He's kinda quiet, but he's really outgoing once you get in a conversation."

"And any girls he hangs out with?"

Aquila bit her lip. "Well, at the, uh... the party-" Euryale nodded for her to continue, "Well, there were these three girls. Amazing. Amber drove us over after the party. Natalie's really outgoing. Um, Amber and Lucinda are really competitive. They actually are really responsible though. I didn't talk to Lucinda much, but Amber was really nice. They really liked the dress you designed, too."

"Which dress?" her mother asked, confused. "You came back in jeans."

"Uh, I might have disguised my sleepover with transfigured clothing," Aquila admitted with a wince. "That black dress..."

"Oh, I see," Euryale murmured. "And he didn't... try anything with you?"

"No," Aquila promised. "Like I said, gentleman. I fell asleep in the car on the ride back and he carried me into his house-" Euryale raised an eyebrow. "His hands weren't anywhere near my no-go zones, don't worry." She tapped her knees and the middle of her back. "Right there. Anyway, he said he was taking the couch and he left me in his room with a glass of water and some Muggle medicine for a hangover in the morning." She shrugged. "He didn't drink that much. I don't think he drinks a lot." Aquila cleared his throat. "And I woke up around noon and Potter made us some food." 

"What time did you get back?"

"Ten, maybe eleven at night," Aquila admitted. "It wasn't for a long time."

"You did go even though I told you not to go." She winced slightly. "I'm just glad you behaved responsibly."

"I'm sorry, I just... I wanted to meet new people and I was curious as to what Muggle parties were like." She hesitated. "He wants to be a doctor... a Muggle healer." She sat on her bed as if there was a weight on her. "But his dad wants him to take over Grunnings, his dad's company... He hates that company. But he doesn't want to disappoint his dad. But he's really smart and he knew just what kind of medicine I needed for my hangover..." She gave her mother a brief smile. "I don't know if he told me that because he was still kind of drunk, or because it was really true, but ... it made me realize that Muggles have just as much ambitions in life as we do."

"You know, he's sort of just like you in a way," Euryale told her daughter. "Stubborn beyond belief - insisting on hanging out with you despite all the glares I give him - and he does what he can to make his parents happy." Aquila jerked with surprise. Her mother's brown eyes met her daughter's and a soft smile touched at her lips. "Do you want to date him?"

"I'm not ready to date," Aquila murmured. "He's a nice guy, my type, but... I don't know. I don't..." She lifted her shoulder in a hug. "I still have nightmares of Cedric, and... and I don't want to move on so fast, but at the same time I just want to because Cedric tore me apart and I want to be put back together again... I just don't know so..."

Euryale hummed as she thought. "Well, do you know what I think?"

"Not really," Aquila admitted in a chuckle.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "I think that you fancy him, but you just want to make sure you're ready to move on before you approach him." She cleared her throat. "However, that does not mean I want you to sleep with him-"

"Mum!" Aquila groaned. 

"Sorry," Euryale sighed. "I'm heading to bed. Goodnight."

"Wait, what you said earlier. That means no marriage contract?" Aquila asked hopefully. "You just approve of whoever I fall in love with?"

Euryale hesitated. "Yes... Because in this war, I fear it will be a lot worse than the last... Fall in love with someone that's good, Aquila. Please. Don't fall in love with anyone that will turn to the Death Eaters. Because he will need more followers than just the men, and you can be forced to take the bind as well. Promise me."

"I promise not to marry anyone that is potentially turning a Death Eater," she stated immediately. "And thank you... Thank you for the contract voidage and the Quidditch thing. It means so much to me."

"If you forever end the pureblood lineage of the Black family by the marriage of a halfblood or Muggleborn or something ..." Euryale sighed as Aquila seemed to expect this. "It better be an amazing guy."

"What?" Aquila gasped. Her mother wasn't a surpremist, but she certainly didn't want her daughter to marry anyone less than a pureblood. So this... this was like the world was ending. "Mother, are you alright? Do you need like St. Mungo's or... or something?"

"Your brother just informed me he got engaged," Euryale stated simply. "Two months away, and he's already engaged. She's a Javier, a fine pureblood girl. I went to school with her uncle. They'll carry on the Black family, and therefore you won't have to. You'll be free to do as you wish."

"Is she an Order member?"

"She is," Euryale nodded. "The reason for their quick engagement is because she's possibly pregnant. The wedding is taking place in a few weeks. We aren't invited... It's too dangerous and they don't want to bring attention to their home through international travel. Apparently only her sisters will be attending the wedding."

"You don't believe that to be the case."

"Oh, I do," Euryale admitted. "Her parents would be furious if they found out she was pregnant before the wedding. So the first Black to be born of the next generation is already on the way. I'm going to be a grandmother."

"You're too young to be a grandmother. How's... _Not mother_?" Euryale laughed at the term, obviously pleased with how it didn't make her seem old. "I can't believe he's getting married... He's always been a bit of an advocate against marriage."

"It made me realize you aren't as little anymore... You should thank him. . . he's the reason you won't be in an arranged marriage, and why you can go to that boy and make out with him all you like-"

"Mum! I haven't even kissed him!" she protested, flushing as her mother laughed. "Ugh, honestly, you're worse than Angelina!"

"What else can you tell me about him?" Euryale asked suddenly. "I want to know who you want to go spend a week away with."

Aquila bit her lip, thinking. "Well, he's sort of smart. I mean, he doesn't like people knowing that, I don't think. His friends don't think he is, but he just understands and he can remember things that I say on the whim - some things, like terms or whatnot, he has a bit trouble over, but like I told him once that firewhiskey was made of merpeople tears and I was pretty sure he was still drunk when I said it, and he remembered. We had a conversation about ourselves, too... He wants to do good things, but he's not been the best person in the past. He, uh..." She hesitated, glancing at her mother, to see her leaning against the doorway, her fingers clasped in front of her. "He used to bully, when he was little."

"That doesn't surprise me," Euryale muttered. "Just look at his father."

Aquila could see the point. Vernon was a bit intimidating and seemed to be the type to push his son to make others do what he wanted. "But, he said that he wants to leave that behind, but it's really hard because of his reputation and stuff... his friends sort of look to him to bully and stuff, so he's trying, but it's difficult."

"And you think you can change that?"

Aquila shook her head. "Only Dudley can change that."

"Good answer," Euryale admitted. "Well, then, I have much to think over, don't I?" 

"I suppose-" but her mother was already gone. Aquila sighed and rose, walking towards her bed and shutting it before she turned back to her trunk. Maybe she should bring a few extra sheets of parchment before she got the parchment packets from the twins - charmed with all the names of the players trying out and which teams they wanted to try out for. She had no idea how they did it, but Merlin, the twins were genius. And they sold the charmed parchment to other people that wished to do the same thing - bet on how many correct matches they can make. Merlin, they were going to be rich when they graduated and finally opened that joke shop. Aquila just knew it. She grabbed the parchment and placed it in tight rolls beside her jerseys. Notes on players. Afterall, some people did re-trials and she didn't want to forget them.

She stayed up late into the night, reading through her previous trial notes and deciding which players she'd probably see near her own seats. Afterall, if Aidan was saving them for her and her friends, she'd no doubt see the Ireland team watch the trials. They, afterall, picked who would fill any open spots - a Chaser position - this coming season. Aquila simply couldn't quell her excitement. Two weeks was too long.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Aquila forced herself to wait until eleven thirty before she set out to find Dudley. Since his father was gone - work - and Petunia was off having tea with Piers's mother, he was alone, as Potter seemed to be somewhere. She knocked on the door and practically vibrated with excitement. Merlin, her mother was going to get a large cake for this - made specifically with her own hand.

"Woah, what are you-?" he began, surprised to see her.

Aquila squealed, pushing past him and into the house. "Okay, so quick question before I press on and I want a completely honest answer, alright?"

"You're like really excited about something," Dudley observed slowly. He eyed her before looking down at her hands, grabbing his forearms as she turned him to face her. "Alright?"

"Do you think you'd like Quidditch?" 

"Yeah, sounds a lot like rugby and footie, really," Dudley admtited. "You know, with flying and stuff."

She smiled and jumped a little in excitement before pulling him further into his house. "Okay, well, I have an extra ticket to the try-outs, and the match, and Mum just gave the go-ahead, so if you want to come along, you're absolutely able to! I just need to know by Friday so we can get you a Ministry pass and-"

"Your mother said this?"

"Yeah, you're invited to come along. It'd be Angelina, her parents, Fred and George Weasley, and Alicia Spinnet, and you'd get to meet Aidan Lynch, probably the rest of Ireland's team, and they'd take us to the match with them after the final day. I mean, you'd obviously have to ask your parents and whatnot, but it'd be completely free and all you'd need is to pack clothes." Aquila released him suddenly. "And if you want to meet everyone beforehand, Angelina says we could have like a big sleepover with everyone at her Manor so you can get to know them beforehand. I mean, I don't know when you start school, and what not, so, that could interfere I guess, but it's totally up to you. It's completely fine if you don't want to go, or you can't. And it's totally safe, if you're worried about that. And Merlin, my mother's been thinking about this since after dinner last night, so I just got the news like seven this morning and I didn't know when you were awake or anything, so yeah, I've been driving my mother crazy."

"What days are they?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"August fifth until the fifteenth. Fifth would be Angelina's. The sixth is a Sunday, and that's the first day of trials. And the thirteenth is the last day of trials. The fourteenth is a Monday and the day of the match. And Tuesday, in case the match lasts a while so we can crash either at Angelina's or the camp or something." Aquila bit her lip as she flushed. "Oh, and, uh, sorry for sort of attacking you like that."

"That'd be wicked," he admitted. He smiled at her, "How did you get an extra ticket?"

Cedric. "Well, Angelina was going to give it to Fred and George's sister Ginny, but Ginny's too young. And she thinks you'd enjoy it a lot. I mean, I know you just started to hear about the wizarding world, but yeah... she likes you. She thinks you'll fit in with our friends and stuff... But no pressure. Absolutely no pressure."

She played with the hair over her shoulder as he seemed to think it over. "Yeah, I'll ask Mum and Dad when they get home."

"And if Potter asks why you go," Aquila grinned, hearing him chuckle, "let him know it's because he's not exactly in our circle of friends and he is a bit too targeted for me to enjoy the flying." She bit her lip as she grinned up at him. "So yeah, that's basically all I had to say. Offer you a week away from Little Whinging."

"Well, I don't have school, so that won't interfere. That doesn't start until about September fifth." Dudley shrugged his shoulder. "Uh, what are you-"

She knew he was going to ask what she was doing for the day, so she quickly interceeded. "My mum is just finishing unpacking and there's about five boxes left that she really wants to get through today, and I'm trying to stay in her good graces for the next few weeks so I'm sort of giving her me time." Aquila giggled in just happiness. Merlin, she couldn't remember being so happy in a while. "And even greater news, I'm not getting in an arranged marriage, and I'm not forced to marry some guy. She just said she has to approve. And Merlin, I couldn't sleep last night, I was practically leaping around the house. Like, this is not as excited as I was earlier."

She blushed in embarrassment as he laughed and she tried to calm down, but simply couldn't. "So, because of that, I'm sort of appeasing my mother with whatever she asks. So, I'll probably see you whenever. But I have to unpack the house and hopefully that's all the heavy labor she's forcing me to do to hang out with her." She hugged him suddenly and then pulled away, her cheeks turning pink. "Right, well, you have until Friday, but if we, for some reason, don't see each other after you find out, just stop by or whatever." 

He chuckled. "Alright. I'll be sure you're the first I inform."

"Alright, thanks! Sorry, again, for just sort of barging in and stopping by unanounced..." She shrugged, giggling to herself. "I mean, you could have done anything or had anyone over and-"

"I'm not as popular as you think I am," Dudley cut her off, chuckling. "But, yeah, I'd really like to come."

She hugged him again, a little longer than the two seconds of last time. He was tall, though, so it was a difficult, and she fell back on her heels after a few more seconds, biting her lip and clasping her hands in front of her. "Right, well, I need to go. Have a good day and I'll see you... yeah, I'll see you." She bounced past him and towards the door. "Bye, Doc."

"Bye." She closed the door behind her and was halfway down the road when she squealed and sprinted the rest of the way home. Her mother glanced up at her entrance. 

"And his response?"

"He's excited, but he has to ask his parents first. I told him that I have until Friday to request the Muggle pass." Aquila grabbed the nearest box, full of even more China. Honestly, how much China did they need and transfigured the armoire to be a little wider, giving her room to add another set. "Mother, thank you for this. It's really unexpected and... and I really appreciate it."

"I know, you've told me about eighteen times already in the past hour," Euryale admitted. 

"Oh, right," Aquila muttered, lining the plates up along the free space and then working with the tea cups. A permanent dust removal charm followed. 

Her and her mother were oddly silent as the day wore on, collapsing the last box just as the sun began to go down. Polly made a simple meal of roast and potatoes and Aquila sat across from her mother, the silence comforting, yet at the same time making Aquila anxious. Merlin, what? It was like her mother was going to say something to dash Aquila's hopes at eternal freedom away. 

"I don't want you to run away," Euryale said at last. "I know it runs in the family, but please don't."

"I don't need to, now," Aquila admitted carefully. Her mother looked up sharply. "If I was going to run away, it would have been over the marriage contract thing..." She cleared her throat uncomfortably. Her mother's blonde hair had been put up in a rather Muggle style and her clothing was very casual. Her mother was changing, too, it seemed. Maybe Muggle areas were a good influence. "I was thinking of actually running to Sirius, if I had. He would have understood. He was in the same predicament as I back then, only he had the Dark Mark pressure as well." Aquila swallowed and played with the potatoes on her plate, mashing one up. She couldn't meet her mother's gaze, put a part of her wished she would. "I would have gone through drastic measures to get out of those marriage contracts. I mean, I don't even speak Italian." 

"What if a nice fellow offers to marry you?" Euryale asked. "Like maybe ... Neville Longbottom, you know, that boy a year younger than you. Or maybe Anthony Otterburn." Aquila blinked.

" _Are_ they?"

"Well, I received a letter from Simon Otterburn's father. Simon's just graduated, friends with Evan, it seems, and he is rather handsome." Euryale continued quickly as Aquila gave her plate a stab. "He's offering ten million galleons for your hand-"

"I don't want to be bought like some cattle," Aquila snapped. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Let me guess, you've accepted. Nice wizard that will keep me in Britain, so you can visit your grandchildren and gush about how they're so perfect and how their Pureblood lineage will put me into the goodgraces with the Dark Lord, hmm?"

"Aquila..." Euryale warned. "Just listen to me. Now, he's said that the terms of the marriage would be children after three years of marriage. And he would like to get married this Christmas-"

"Absolutely not," Aquila interrupted. "Mother, I'm not even of age yet! I can't get married when I'm barely seventeen-"

"I understand that, but you-"

"No, mother, please. You said that you just had to approve of who I dated!" Aquila reminded her, her eyes wide. "You can't just... you can't just break this one ounce of hope I had in choosing my own husband. I don't care if my marriage would be acceptable to the Dark Lord. I loathe the Dark Lord, as do you. So I'm sorry if I see no point in forcing me to marry a man that I barely know in order to satisfy an evil person because you're scared he'll target me. News flash, mother. He will target Harry Potter. Not me. We all know that. Potter and his friends. I may go to his house, but I'm not friends with Potter, so-"

"He won't just target Mr. Potter and his friends. He'll target anyone in the Order-"

"Exactly, so who I marry doesn't matter. I'll be in the Order no matter what."

Her mother frowned slightly. "Ten million galleons is a lot more than-"

"I don't care about galleons," Aquila insisted. "We have plenty - enough to get us by. Enough for my grandchildren to live off of. We don't need to trade me in for anything. Am I worth ten million galleons to you? Is ten million my breeding price?"

"Aquila, you're worth far more than ten million galleons, but he's a good man-"

"So what you said last night, that was all a lie?" Aquila demanded. "I truly have no choice in who I marry?"

"He's an Order member-"

"I can't believe this. You even confirmed the decision with me after our conversation and it all changes with one letter and ten million galleons? You're trading me for a new wardrobe! Do you realize that-?"

"I'm not trading you. We'd still see each other-"

"I have school," Aquila informed her. "I can't get married in the middle of my sixth year! I have Quidditch matches to do - I'm being named Captain! I can't just... You can't just expect me to throw that all away. I thought I'd get to do what I could in school - I always thought I could finish whatever unfinished business I wanted to in school because I always knew that after I'd never get to do what I wanted. I just..." She dropped her fork and stood quickly. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room."

"Aquila, wait-Let's just talk about this-"

"There is no talking," Aquila insisted. "My say in the matter matters nothing to you. Any man that flashes a bit of gold at you and you'll marry me off to his eldest son!" Merlin, she had been so happy, so ready to do things her way. She should have known better. "I'm your daughter - your only daughter! You can't just ... Obviously you can." 

Aquila made to leave, but a flick of Euryale's wand and the door shut and Aquila couldn't go that way. She moved towards the living room, intent on leaving through there, but she bounced off the shield that was cast between the non-existant wall of the living and dining room. "I'm letting you go to the Quidditch rubbish with that boy down the road-"

"Rubbish?" Aquila said in astonishment. " _Rubbish?_ It's everything I've ever dreamed of, to go to these things. You've never had a problem in the past, but suddenly I'm so excited about rubbish and you... you're marrying me off for rubbish and my life is just rubbish. What would Evan say? What would dad say? You know Dad never wanted me to be in an arranged marriage. He _told_ you that. Evan even told me that you talked about it often. He refused to put me in a contract-"

"That was different," Euryale muttered.

"How is it different? It's the same thing! You're marrying me off to make our vault just a bit fuller. We don't need the money, there's no point in marrying me off. I'm not you, mother. I'm not-" She felt tears leak down her cheeks and brushed them away. "I'm not happy with staying at home and bearing children. Maybe you are, maybe you aren't... I don't even know... I've never been happy with it. I want to experience the world, I want to see all there is to see. I want to live and breathe freedom. I want to play Quidditch until I'm physically sick of it. I want to write articles in Quidditch Monthly. I want to wait to get married until I'm like twenty-five. That's the normal thing. That's... life. Life isn't staying at home, listening to the matches in private because it's improper for a woman to want to listen to a male's sport, coddling eighteen children because your husband spoils them to think they're better than Muggles and Muggleborns. Life isn't being some man's pillow and some man's trophey. Life is being yourself. Life is being... happy."

Euryale sniffed. "Yes, and I was happy being just what you think life isn't-"

"But we're different people!" Aquila cried. "I'm a tom-boy. I'm a certified 'one of the guys'. I'm not some lady. Maybe in title, but ... not in person. I love getting down and dirty in the mud, I love flying in the rain and snow. I'm okay with breaking my arms or legs in practice or in matches, because, bloody hell, it's exhilerating. And I'll sleep for months in a tent, if it meant I was having fun. I'd live in the woods with no access to running water for years. I'd cut all my hair off and live in the Muggle world. I'd train for years in the harshest of conditions and the worst of locations if it meant I did what I loved. I'd get tan and have cracked nails and-" her mother had already visibly cringed, but this seemed to be too much. "And I'd have split ends and live on two sickles. I'd rather prefer it to this... this sheltered self that has to sneak out to do anything that's considered improper. I _love_ being me. I love being able to put on my pratice clothes, or a jersey, and just go out there and do what I do best - and if I get dirty or hurt, bloody hell, good!"

"Your father wanted me to do what was best for you. Those Quidditch matches could kill you-"

"It's completely safe," she insisted. "I've been doing it since I was young enough for dad to teach me how to ride a broom, Evan to make me faster and stronger on them. And then Hogwarts... Aidan Lynch, the Irish seeker, taught me how to play Quidditch! The moment he put that beaters bat in my hand, I realized just how much I wanted it. He wants me to play for the Ireland team - the _national_ team the season after this. And Merlin, I want to so bad. Bloody hell, mother, when have I ever _not_ wanted to play? When have I ever lasted long without a broom? I've literally gone all summer without it and I'm dying. When have I ever not just gone into the garden after it rained and just gotten in a mud fight with Evan? When have I ever been a proper lady? I'm a girl that wants to roll in the mud and fly in the rain. I'm not a polished princess of a far off land. I'm sorry."

"I know I told you that your future would be yours to decide, but, Aquila... Maybe I was wrong-"

"Please, mother, please don't do this to me..." 

"We all must make sacrifices," Euryale told her sharply. "We have to sacrifice something for the war, and maybe your freedom to marry is one of them."

"It's not just my freedom to marry, though," Aquila informed her. "It's my entire future. It's everything. If I married that Otterburn bloke, I'd have to go to Ministry balls, smile and be polite, talk about the children, inform everyone I was expecting my eighth child in ten years. I'd have to put make up on and wear dresses and heels all the time, and I can only go out with friends with my husband's permission. No listening to matches on the radio, no attending matches, no anything. I can't have a career, I don't have a future besides being a house wife... I'm not marrying Simon Otterburn, I'm not marrying anyone. I refuse to get married. If I'll be an eighty year old bachelorette, so be it. But I refuse to get married."

"I never had a choice with who I married-"

"So you don't want me to either?" Aquila demanded. She threw up her hands and moved towards the door again. "Let me go to my room, please."

"Aquila-"

"Please."

"I just want you to be happy."

"Then you need to start learning what makes me happy." Aquila was released and the door slammed against the wall, indenting the drywall, as she rushed up the stairs to her own room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it as tears escaped. Merlin's beard. She slammed her open palm against the door and sighed.

"So, I guess this is a bad time."

She gasped, flying around and her wand immediately pointing to the person sitting atop her bed. She had to wipe at the tears in her eyes, her heart beating fast in fear, but flipping the light on, her wand fell to her side and her brow furrowed. "Bloody hell, you scared me to death. What are you doing here?"

His tanned skin, shaggy brown hair, and wide, perfect smile made Aquila unable to frown. She gave him a small smile as he shrugged. "Missed you, kiddo."

She leaped toward him, tackling in a hug. "Merlin, Evan, you're getting married in like what? Few weeks? Bloody hell, does mum even know you're here?"

"Of course not," Evan laughed. She placed a hand firmly over his mouth, shushing him. When he finally quieted, he continued quietly while Aquila cast a silencing charm around her room. "Yeah, Rosa Javier... She's bloody amazing, Aquila. I wish you'd meet her."

"Why are you even here?" she asked, confused. "I mean, you should be in Spain."

"The Order called me in on business," he shrugged. "I got finished early, so I thought I'd stop by. I heard the scream fest downstairs and stuck up here and found your room..." He paused as Aquila collapsed on the bed, groaning. "What was that about?"

"Last night, she told me that she was cancelling my contracts to those blokes in Italy... But, well..." She glanced towards Evan as he laid beside her. "After she told me I could go to Quidditch with this boy down the road, she broke the news that Simon Otterburn is asking to marry me. Well, not Simon specifically, but his dad." Aquila covered her face with her hands. "And I was so sure that I'd be free to try out for Ireland and whatever I wanted now that I don't have to have my future dictated, but of course not."

"But ... but that's not fair! I'm not in a contract."

"Because you made a respectable engagement to Rosa Javier," Aquila muttered. "She even promised that all she had to do was approve of whoever I wanted to marry, promised to my fucking face, Ev, and then just as I'm so sure that I could make something happen for myself, she's already taking back her word!"

"I'm going to talk to her," Evan insisted. "How much was it?"

"Ten million. Merlin, Evan... What am I going to do? Angelina said I could live with her if I run away." Aquila bit her lip as she glanced at him, her hands falling away. He seemed to consider it. "I was thinking Sirius, though. He's sort of understanding on the whole Black pressure thing. Bloody hell, you got away, you lucky bastard."

Evan chuckled. "Yeah, well, it wasn't easy. I had to beg for that mission. . . You'd love Spain, Aquila. I'd offer to take you back with me, but you have school... and a new boyfriend?"

"No," Aquila answered the unasked question. "He's just a friend. Potter's Muggle cousin..." Evan raised an eyebrow. "Great bloke, Evan, he really is. And I probably would be dating him, but... But Cedric and... Every time I sleep, I still see Cedric's dead body."

"Cedric doesn't deserve your grief," Evan said stiffly. "That bastard... if you would have told me he was doing that to you, I swear... I thought you guys broke up that's why I was so-"

"Oh, no, we definitely didn't," Aquila muttered. "Because I'm an idiot. I know he doesn't deserve it, but that doesn't change how I felt about him. Merlin, I was so in love with him. He made me rethink marriage. I wanted to marry him, because I knew that we would have been able to have our own futures. He was going to work in the Ministry, he encouraged Quidditch for me..." She huffed. "And then Cho fucking Chang. Bloody hell, what did I even see in her? She's the worst friend ever."

"And Mum accepted the marriage proposal? Merlin, Simon's a slimey git! I know I was friends with him, but bloody hell, Ella, you can't marry him! He's a right git. Always toyed with his girlfriends. Got sex and left."

She frowned. "That's not even all. He wants to get married over Christmas break. This coming Christmas break."

"What!?" Evan cried, sitting up and staring at her with astonishment. 

"Yeah," Aquila muttered. "So I probably would be knocked up before I even get to Seventh Year. Joyous."

"Has mum completely lost her mind?"

"I sure hope so, because this is ridiculous!" Aquila insisted. "I always knew Quidditch was off the table, but this... She just wants the money, you know that. It's always been about gold."

"That's it, you're living with me."

Aquila laughed. "No, I'm not. I don't even know Spanish."

"Yeah, well, I speak English, Rosa speaks English, you'll be fine."

"Is she really pregnant?" Aquila asked him suddenly. "That's what mum said."

Evan frowned. "What? No, we haven't even slept together. But with the war, we just wanted to get as many years together as possible. We both know it could be bad... She's an Order member, too. Her whole family is. They run the branch in Spain."

"Oh... Well, I can't live in Spain... I have Hogwarts - Davis said he was telling Flitwick and I that he was naming me captain since he graduated." She sighed. "But then again, I'd rather be single than have a husband my second term of sixth year, learning Spanish doesn't sound bad either."

Evan laughed. "Well, I mean, I can take you to the Order... You could live with Sirius until school starts-"

"But..." She frowned, thinking of Dudley. She'd never see him. "I don't know, Evan... I don't want to make a scene-"

"Yeah, but you also don't want to get married. So it's either you stay here or you go to Sirius, because I doubt Angelina would like to be contacted this late-"

"It's only eight."

Evan sighed and leaned against her headboard as he crossed his legs in front of him. "Have you pulled the Dad card?"

Aquila snorted. "Last resort. Of course I have. Over dinner, which was how the argument all started. She says it isn't the same thing."

"Bullshit," Evan insisted, running a hand through his shaggy hair. Merlin, did he have stubble? Since when? Aquila didn't even know he hit puberty! "Merlin's balls, Aquila, when did she get mental? I mean, I know she's always talked about it-"

"Yeah, well as soon as you left she was convinced that you were going to die in Spain, and she'd never get any grandchildren out of you, so she started talking to the Zabini family in Milan and some other family - I never listened that far - where I had three brothers that would compete over me. And just yesterday I convinced her they could turn bad, and she agreed it was a bit foolhardy... So, it took two months just to get that. I have a month until school for just one guy, and I don't think I can do it. Not when they keep offering her millions of galleons."

"She knows we don't need them-"

"Yeah, I said that," Aquila admitted. "She didn't listen."

"I'm going to talk to her, and if she doesn't listen, I'm taking you to Sirius."

He rose from the bed and Aquila was after him in an instant, grabbing his arm. "She's already angry-"

"Tough shit," Evan insisted. "You're my little sister. You're not marrying one of the biggest idiots in Hufflepuff. And she doesn't even know him, how can she decide what's best for you. Besides, as far as I'm concerned, you're going to be a celebate nun in Spain and they take that shit seriously."

Aquila giggled as he opened the door, "Evan, please, I-"

"You can either stay here, or listen in but not be seen. Because this is going to be good."

"Ugh," Aquila sighed following him. "How come you always know how to get me to follow you into something that's probably a bad idea?"

"Because I'm your brother. I have to do something cool."

"You look good, you know," Aquila admitted as they walked down the stairs. "Spain's been good to you."

"No, Rosa's been good to you," he winked.

She stopped from following into the dining room, but she heard her mother's exclamation of surprise. Merlin, this was going to be a nightmare. She should have stopped him. Body bind, maybe even a slumber charm. Maybe locking him in her wardrobe while she let him figure out how to get out and that would distract him enough to forget about it. He had come to see her, not her mother. He had come to check in, not argue. Merlin, that was why he left in the first place.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin, it had been going on for hours. Aquila had half a mind to go in there and tell them to just stop, that it was pointless. Once Euryale realized Otterburn was useless, she had began to bounce other names off of her son, only for him to shoot them down with what he was particularly well known for - blackmail. He had gotten the trait from their mother, being friends with the entire school in order to pick up some dirt on them once they turned on him or his little sister - who he felt an annoying need to coddle. But it was in this moment she was grateful he was so protective over her. Because he knew better than anyone how well she took care of herself - how good she was on a broom and wand. He went to every single match she was in, even competed against her with his Hufflepuff house.

It had been him she had gone to when Cedric had first cheated on her and she found out. It had been him she had nervously explained that she lost her V card to her boyfriend and he had simply shrugged and said, "You used the spell, right, Ella?" He was the best brother she could have asked for. Didn't threaten her boyfriends because he knew she was able to get out before anything bad happened - she had seen plenty of abusive relationships in Slytherin to recognize the signs - and he knew she would do things - like sex - when she was ready. But once her heart was broken, her ex-boyfriend was broken the next day by Evan Black. 

And as she cast the silencing charm around the house for the fifth time that night, after the fifth time the argument had died down, only to fire back up again three seconds later, her mother had ran out of people to list. 

"Who do you suggest then?" Euryale finally said after a long moment of silence. She could hear both of their heavy breathing, both of them trying to keep their tempers in check. She heard Evan groan in frustration and checked the clock with a small peak into the living room door. Nearly three in the morning. Merlin, he must have been tired. 

"No one. Let her decide who she marries. You know that she can do it - make a good choice. If she wants to marry a Muggleborn, let her. If she wants to never marry and become a Playwitch, so what? Let her," Evan insisted. Okay, well, Playwitch was definitely not happening. But she appreciated the notion of being single and just having fun being brought up. "She's sixteen."

"I was sixteen when I-"

"Things were different then," Evan insisted. "You're different than her. She's like dad. She's tough. And you loved dad when you married him. You fell in love in school before you were forced to marry... Aquila doesn't have that. The bloke just died... you can't expect her to bounce right back and fall in love with whoever you throw at her. No one knows her own taste better than Aquila herself, right? So, I think it's entirely pointless."

"I've already written back a few offers," Euryale admitted after a moment. Evan groaned and Aquila soon followed. Wonderful. 

"Then I'm taking her to Sirius."

"What?" Euryale cried. "You can't-"

"She's my baby sister and I know these guys, mum," Evan insisted. "I know what they'll do to her and I'm not going to let that happen. So either you tell them you're not interested in their money and their offers, or I'll take her to Sirius and she'll stay with him until she graduates." There was a tense silence and then Euryale gave a huff. But Aquila couldn't tell if that was a bad huff... or a good huff. "You can't keep doing this to her. You promised she'd pick her own guy, and then you force her to be okay with another contract?"

"I'm not letting her marry that Muggle boy-"

"Merlin, mum, she's not even dating him, let alone marrying him!"

"How do you know?" Euryale demanded. Ah, screaming again.

"Because she told me so! And she's telling the truth. After your bloody boyfriend dies, you don't move on right away. Don't force her to move on, either. Diggory was a good guy. While in the end he was not, that doesn't mean she still didn't love him, and ... that Muggle boy - if she does move on and date him, it'll be at her own pace. Believe me, I've seen her relationships, she doesn't let anything happen-"

"He's a bad influence," Euryale insisted. "She snuck out in the middle of the night, went to a party with him, and slept over at his house-"

"So?" Evan asked and Aquila could just picture the confused expression.

"He could have taken her virginity!" Euryale cried. Oh, bloody hell. Aquila flushed and covered her face with her hands like she was in the room with them. Shit, please, Evan, don't tell her... After Quidditch. "No one-"

"If she wants to lose it, she'll lose it," Evan snapped. "What's the point of it? Purity? Bullshit. You know just as well as I that the whole virginity thing is just so that the husband gets what he paid for. And ten million galleons? No girl, not even Aquila, wants to feel like she's just a piece of meat that's to be bought. I'll have you know that every single girl in my year didn't have their V card. Rosa doesn't, but that doesn't mean we've had sex. We haven't, but we've talked about it. I know for a fact that Draco Malfoy's intended isn't a virgin, because she slept with my best friend in school. And I also know for a fact that Malfoy knows about that. It's not as big of a deal as when you were our age-"

"And has she? Aquila?"

"Has she what? Had sex?" Evan laughed, and Aquila prayed to whoever would listen that he wouldn't say anything. "Would that change anything?"

"Yes. Because no one will marry her if she has!" Euryale insisted. What? 

"There's this thing called love," Evan stated simply. "I love Rosa, so I don't care that she has slept with someone before me. It's fine. And I guarantee that the only ones that care about it are the guys that like making women feel like shit and call her a whore because she's maybe lost it to the guy she loved. I don't think Aquila has slept with anyone, but that doesn't mean she's not allowed to. It's her body, her decisions. And, in fact, I want her to lose it, because I don't want you to sell it to the highest bidder. At least whoever she does it with will be someone she cares about, not someone she's forced to be with-"

Merlin, were they seriously talking about her sex life. "Has she lost it? Where is she?"

Aquila quickly thought of the repercussions of telling her mother now. Bad case scenario, she'd be grounded and wouldn't be allowed to go to Quidditch - but then Evan would just take her to Sirius... Best case scenario, she gets out of the marriage contracts. But she wouldn't be able to go to Quidditch, and she'd already gotten Dudley to ask his parents. 

"She's in the other room, I think. But so what? If you threaten her, I'm taking her to Sirius. One single word and she's gone." Bloody hell, Evan. Okay, she had to choose now. Her mother would be furious, so furious. But maybe if she explained... she still had the engagement ring from Cedric! He never officially asked her, but he had given it to her to think over. Okay, that would do it. That would prove to her mother she wasn't just sleeping around at least.

She quickly flew up the stairs and opened her bedside drawer, finding the diamond ring with her initials engraved on the inside, Cedric's beside the heart that followed. She flew back down the stairs and nearly ran into her mother, who had been looking for her.

"Okay, living room," Aquila said simply, pulling her mother into it. She stood by Evan, glad to have at least one person by her side. She swallowed as her mother crossed her arms.

"Well? Have you ever had sex before?"

"First, let me... explain," Aquila stated, and her mother looked instantly murderous. "Last fall, Cedric was getting ready for the first task. We had just found out it was dragons and... he sort of had already proposed to me." Euryale tilted her head in acknowledgement. So he had asked her for her hand, then. Aquila presented the ring, letting her mother take it and look it over. "He gave me a ring and said that we could get married whenever I wanted. He knew I was young, and that we still had school to finish, so he said there was no pressure for a decision. I told him... I told him yes, that I'd love to get married, but after I graduate."

"And you slept with him for a ring?" Euryale asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Aquila insisted. "That was right before he was chosen as champion, the ring. It was the first week of Hogwarts. Um... well," she fidgeted nervously. "I... I wore the ring and we were engaged. I mean, we never announced anything, because we didn't want to. There was too much focus on the Tournament. We wanted to make him win and I helped him as much as I could. We found out it was dragons and... and I really thought he was going to die. He was practically terrified of going to the first task... Yes, we slept with each other. It was my first time, and that was it. We didn't have sex all the time after that. It was just that one time, and when he survived the first task, we were a lot closer. There were a lot of close times where we almost did, but ... that was it, really. We were in different houses, so it was difficult to find time together, and with the second task, him now knowing how to get the egg to tell him the clue, it was so hectic. And then he started to see Cho, and I realized that before we had even slept together, he was casually seeing her on the side... And I refused to let him near me after that... It was just the one time, and I haven't slept with anyone else."

Her mother stared at her daughter blankly before looking at Evan. She didn't seem to know what to say and glanced down at the ring in her hands, reading the engraving on the inside. "I knew he was going to propose to you... I really liked him-I could see him as a son-in-law. And then... I never even knew you were engaged - that you had said yes-"

"We wanted to wait until after the Tournament to announce it, and then all that Cho stuff happened and we were on the verge of breaking up, but he insisted that we just wait until after the tournament... and I was just stupid. It was a stupid mistake-"

"No, it wasn't," Evan insisted. "You fell in love with the guy, you wanted to sleep with him, you could. It's not a mistake if you meant it at the time. So, don't apologize for it. Mother's a grown woman. She can handle it."

"You knew she slept with him!" Euryale accused her son.

"She did tell me first," Evan replied honestly. "Absolutely scared shitless because of you." Euryale seemed surprised at that. "Thoroughly convinced that she was going to be disowned because of one night. What did I tell you, Aquila?"

"If I was disowned, I could live with him or Sirius," Aquila said quietly. "And that if I was disowned, he'd take me to a male strip club so that I could have sex with as many guys as I wanted." She couldn't help but smirk at that. He made her feel better. He was her brother - he could always cheer her up. And at least he wasn't the protective brother that her friends sometimes had. 

"You promote her behavior?" Euryale cried, waving her hand at her daughter.

"I've slept with seven girls in my life," Evan shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with it. She didn't do anything she didn't want to do."

Aquila bit her lip nervously, glancing at her brother as their mother seemed to take too long to respond. But she didn't want to speak. Speaking could potentially cause the volcano to erupt... for the sixth time tonight. She held her breath as her mother opened her mouth and then shut it again.

"That Muggle boy is a bad influence on you, Aquila."

"Dudley has influenced me in no way I would have acted before," Aquila insisted. "I've told you time and again that he's a good person-"

"You slept in his bed!"

"He was on the couch!" Aquila cried. She sighed and forced her temper away. "I swear nothing happened for the eighteenth time."

"Merlin, Aquila. I can't get you to marry any respectable man now-"

"Good," Aquila insisted, a smirk touching her lips. "I don't want to marry anyone. I've been telling you that since I was five. Now you're finally listening."

"The Dark Lord-"

"Isn't our lord," Evan snapped. He grabbed Aquila's arm. "We're leaving."

"No," Aquila insisted. "I can't- I have Quidditch trials to attend, the match- I can't just leave overnight-"

"I'm only in England until tomorrow," he insisted. "I have a portkey to catch by three tomorrow."

She pulled him from the room to the upstairs. "Sleep here. It's already three in the morning. You can sleep in my room with me. I miss you-"

"How touching," he sniffed. "Ravenclaws."

"Hufflepuffs," she returned bitterly. She heard their mother protest behind them, but paid no mind as she shut the door and transfigured her bed so that it was large enough for her and her brother. She sank down on her favored side and shrugged towards her brother. "You know, I was going to wait until after Quidditch to tell her about Cedric and I."

"Yeah, well, she needed to know before she finalized anything."

"True." Aquila paused as he brother sank down beside her. She suddenly felt like a child again, when she had her nightmares and her brother would always be there to wake her up and tell her they weren't real. They had shared a room up until he had gotten his letter, and then he had insisted that she needed to sleep in her own room. Nine years old, terrified of her nightmares, she had obeyed. She didn't even know if he knew she had never gotten rid of them. But then she thought of the time she had slept in Dudley's bed... Not a single nightmare. And none for a few days following. But she had a feeling about tonight - about her staying up so late that she was beyond tired, so her defenses were down. 

"I worry about you all the time, you know," Aquila told her brother carefully. "About if you're safe, if you're happy-"

"I'm in the safest place in Spain. I live in a Muggle community. It's very remote, and Rosa lives with me. It's quite safe. We don't use magic at all, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." He brushed his hair away. "What about you?"

"We're as safe as we can get for living down the road from Harry Potter. A dementor attack a week ago." Evan glanced at her sharply. "Potter used a patronus charm before we could get any serious damage. That's how I met him and his cousin, Dudley. Nasty bit of damage to Dudley, though. And I was instantly friends with his mother after I helped cure the loopiness from the dementor... And then, well, that's pretty much all the danger... But I am happy here. The people are nice, but I haven't met any of the other neighbors. They don't have any other children my age... But there are some people in the neighborhood over."

"Mum is a bit mental, isn't she? Bloody hell, I've never noticed it before."

"She's just worried about us," Aquila muttered. "You shouldn't have yelled with her for so long... You could have lost your voice."

"It was worth it."

"Thank you," Aquila said sincerely. "I really mean it. Thank you."

"If you still want to go to Sirius in the morning, I'll take you," Evan promised. "If you ever want to go, all you have to do is apparate there-"

"I don't have my apparation license yet," she sighed. "But I'll probably Floo or something... I just don't want to leave just yet. If she starts talking about it again, I'll escape for a few days and see what happens... I just don't want to leave her. We're all she has, Ev."

"Yeah, but she's past listening."

Aquila couldn't help but agree. "So, how did you meet Rosa? What does she look like?" 

They talked for a while more and Aquila settled under the covers as she listened to her brother talk to her, as if telling her a story of some prince and princess in some far off land. It made her feel younger, and she knew she'd miss him just as much as she did when he first disappeared to Spain when she woke up in the morning. She drifted off to speak as he spoke about where their wedding was taking place - Barcelona in a beautiful cathedral - and he detailed every facet of Rosa for her, so well that Aquila could almost picture her sister in law.

And then the nightmares took over, ruining her good feeling about the night.


	10. Chapter 10

She gasped as though she had been drowning when she awoke. There was a figure next to her, stealing all the blankets, but only his arm was on her side, of which she was clinging to desperately. At the abrupt change in her body, she hadn't realized she was sitting up until he sprung up as well, his wand out. "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare, I'm fine," she said after a moment. Aquila tried to steady her beating heart but couldn't. 

"Nightmare?" Evan asked, his voice heavy with sleep as he dropped his wand. "Like the ones from when you were little?"

"No... not really. These are... Cedric."

"Oh," he murmured. He seemed to understand because he grabed his sister and hugged her tightly. "Come on, it's like eight in the morning. Talk about it. It'll help."

It wouldn't, but she did anyway. She explained Cedric's dead gaze staring at her and as she tried to look away, he was just everywhere, blaming her for making him unhappy, for making him die. And she knew that it wasn't her fault he died. She knew that, but her subconscious mind didn't. Evan eventually got her to go back to sleep, and she refused to sleep without clutching his arm in silent support. She thought only briefly of the fact that he'd probably lose feeling in it as it fell asleep, but was too tired to care. 

When she next awoke, her door was being opened and a figure entered her room. She turned over in her bed, moving Evan's arm out of the way as she reached for her blankets. "What, Mum?"

"Oh, uh, sorry-"

Aquila's eyes shot open as she spotted Dudley and he seemed rather embarrassed, shuffling back and nearly running into her doorframe as he turned to leave. "Dudley!" she said in surprise. "Wait-" But he was already gone. And then she realized what it looked like. A strange man in her bed, as her brother was supposed to be in Spain, and her, well, sleeping on him. She hurriedly threw back the covers, ignoring Evan's groans, and grabbed her wand before she sprinted down the stairs to catch up with Dudley. "Dudley, wait, it's not what it-"

Dudley turned to face her suddenly, stopping in front of her house, in the middle of the sidewalk. "It's okay, Aquila. I mean, I get it. I'm not your sort. And-" he shrugged uncomfortably. "I was starting to really like you and-"

"Dudley, it's not -"

He interrupted her again, and Aquila huffed in annoyance. "I'm pretty sure what I saw-"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Aquila cried. She grabbed his arms suddenly and forced him to look at her. "He's my brother."

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay, that's really weird-"

She groaned, "No, you don't... Okay, he came back from Spain last night. We were talking and fell asleep in my bed. It's ... He's my brother, Dudley. Not... my boyfriend or anything. I promise."

"Oh," Dudley muttered. He seemed particularly embarrassed and Aquila gave him a small smile of amusement.

"I know, we don't really look much alike-"

"Bloody hell, where's the fire?" Aquila turned in annoyance to see her brother standing in the doorway of their home, his hair tangled and his body alert as he clutched his wand.

"Put that away, you idiot. People might see you. And zip up your pants. No one wants to see that." Evan ducked out of the door quickly to do as requested. She turned to Dudley and gave a small sigh. "Sorry... Uh, for the misunderstanding."

"Er, no, sorry for, uh, barging in like that. Your mum said you were in there when I stopped by."

"Oh, well, what time is it?" Aquila asked, confused.

"About noon."

Her eyes widened. "Oh..." Three hours until Evan left. She bit her lip. "Well, you can stay... you were obviously over for a reason. Have lunch with us. Unless you've already eat-"

"Sure," Dudley interrupted, shrugging lightly. She gave him a bright smile and pulled his arm towards the house. Aquila noticed that her mother was particularly pleased with herself and rolled her eyes. Of course. Her mother wanted to fend Dudley off in any way possible. When she saw Dudley, she scowled around her cup of tea. 

"Evan, this is Dudley, Potter's cousin. Dudley, this is my brother, Evan. He's engaged to some Spanish chick that I'm dying to meet."

"Nice to meet you. Uh, sorry for the misunderstanding, I think."

"I actually thought you were that Lynch bloke," Dudley admitted. Aquila grimaced, shooting Dudley a look of disbelief as Evan laughed in glee. 

"Yeah, I like this kid," Evan declared. He gestured for Dudley to come further into the house, shutting the front door. "Right, Polly?"

Polly suddenly appeared and Dudley doubled back in surprise at the sight of the creature. 

"This is Polly," Aquila introduced. "He's our house-elf."

"Oh, he's..." Dudley seemed at a loss for words as Polly bowed. "Not what I expected."

"I know what you mean," Aquila informed him quietly. Addressing the elf, she bent down so her height wasn't as different to the elf. "Polly, do you think you can make us some lunch?"

"What would Miss like from the kitchen, Miss?" Polly asked. "Polly is happy to serve Miss and Master Black, and their friend."

"What do you want for lunch?" she asked Dudley. "Polly can make absolutely anything. Best cook I've ever known, I even had him make me real Belgium chocolate from scratch-"

"Polly was most pleased that Miss Black liked the chocolate-" Polly interceded.

"Yes," Aquila nodded. "It was a bit of a war we had going on when I was younger. Anyway, what would you like?" Aquila moved further into the kitchen and surveyed the fridge before she opened the cabinets. "Tea, water, firewhiskey," she informed Dudley. 

"Water's fine."

Polly immediately got to work. "And food?" Aquila questioned. She glanced at her mother and Evan, as well, but Euryale seemed intent on ignoring her daugher and Evan just shrugged, reaching for a glass and a bottle of firewhiskey. "Um, don't you have an international portkey?"

"Yes, hence why there's alcohol involved."

Aquila snorted, much to her mother's displeasure, and glanced at Dudley. "How's sandwiches?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Polly will make everyone's taste!" Polly insisted, shooing Aquila away. She patted the elf on the head and glanced at her mother, but the woman took her tea cup and disappeared into the garden.

"Good, she's gone," Evan said quickly. "We can still get out while we can."

Aquila smacked her brother on the chest. "You're leaving anyway. I told you, I'm staying."

"You were leaving?" Dudley asked, confused.

"He wants me to stay with my uncle, Potter's godfather," Aquila informed Dudley as she gestured for him to join her at the table. "Of course, I can't just leave in the middle of the night. I technically can't run away until I'm seventeen. Because then I don't get my inheritance."

"Your... inheritance?" Dudley questioned. Evan leaned against the counter to the kitchen, his glass of firewhiskey already half empty.

"Stuff my dad left me in his will," Aquila waved off handed. She bit her lip, tilting her head to the side as she looked him over. He was dressed differently. His shirt was... a polo and his lower half was covered in khaki shorts. "You dressed differently," she stated carefully. "And you did something to your hair." It wasn't spiked. It was almost... natural, maybe? No product at all. She was aware she probably looked a sight herself and ran her fingers through her hair. 

He turned pink slightly. "I, er, yeah, I guess."

"It's nice," Aquila commented. "But that doesn't explain why you're here. Not that you aren't welcome at any time, of course. I'm just curious."

"You're always curious," Evan commented. "And it gets you into trouble."

Aquila gave her brother a heartstopping smile. "Of course."

"Er, well, I talked to Mum and Dad. They said I could go to the Quidditch try-outs."

Aquila absolutely lit up. "Brilliant! Remind me to bake a cake for them."

"You don't even know how to bake a cake," Evan informed her.

"Stop being pessimistic," Aquila admonished. She rose and moved towards a small table by the couch. Opening the box atop, she selected a quill and parchment before scribbling a letter to Angelina. Merlin, she needed her owl back. 

"Where's Prometheus?"

"Angelina's," she murmured. Just as she finished the letter, Polly was levitating a plate of sandwiches in the air ahead of him and the plate fell onto the table before dividing into three smaller plates. Dudley seemed amazed by that. "Thank you, Polly, that's very kind of you. Would you mind pouring me a glass of pumpkin juice, as well?"

"Right away, Miss. And Mister Dudley requests water still?"

"Uh, yes... please?"

But Aquila felt Dudley's eyes on her as she strode to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of green powder in the pot beside it. She threw it into the flames and Dudley jumped in surprise as they turned green. "Angelina Johnson!"

It only took a few seconds before the connection was made and Aquila dropped the parchment into the fire, watching as it was engulfed, and then it disappeared. Aquila dusted off her hands and turned with a smile towards the two men in her dining room. "Right, where were we?"

"Pessimism?" Evan offered. He slid into a chair across from Dudley, taking a sandwich and looking at it thoughtfully. "Oh, no, before that it was Quidditch."

"Yeah, so I'm not quite sure what the plan is," Dudley admitted.

"Oh, well, let's see. If you want to go to Angelina's beforehand and meet everyone - it would be a lot less awkward and hopefully the twins won't try to prank you-" Dudley seemed to hesitate at that, "-you'd meet here and she'd apparate you there. Apparation is our teleportation, I guess. Um, and then the rest would be taken care of from that point on."

"But like, clothes and whatnot. What do I need to bring?"

Aquila paused as she took a bite of the sandwich in front of her. Cheese and beef. Delicious. "Well, I'm bringing nine jerseys - one for each day. You can wear whatever you'd like. Jerseys, t-shirts, whatever. If you want me to transfigure jerseys or something, I can-"

"She's amazing at them," Evan input. "Made me an exact replica of a 1423 Angelsey jersey for my birthday last year. Wicked. I still have it."

"Do you?" Aquila asked, surprised. "Good. I spent weeks researching that." She glanced at Dudley. "The great thing about magic, is that you can have anything you want if you know the right spells. Knowledge is power." 

"I'll have to get back to you on that," Dudley stated, biting out of his own sandwich. He seemed surprised and flipped open the bread. Once he swallowed, he asked, "How did, uh, Polly know I liked turkey?"

Aquila grinned, making him look over at her. "Magic. Elves are known for their need to please. They're quite sneaky creatures, but they never get something wrong." She ate another bite of her own sandwich, savoring the taste as she watched Dudley.

"So, mate, do you usually just walk into Aquila's room?" Evan asked.

Aquila groaned, "Evan!"

"Er, not really," Dudley asked carefully. "Your mum said to-"

"Yes, and I'm sure she knew full well what you'd see and interpret," Aquila interrupted. She glanced in the direction of the garden. "Honestly, she's just huffy because we messed with her beauty sleep."

"Oh," Dudley said uncomfortably.

"So, that means you should watch your back for a few days," Evan stated casually. He sipped his firewhiskey. "Muggle, huh?"

"Yeah," Dudley answered. "Er, wizard?"

"Of course," Evan stated with a smirk. Aquila shot him a glare. "So, any hobbies?"

They made uncomfortable small talk until Polly presented Evan a small ring that was quite bland. Evan smirked as he took it and Aquila rose, giving him a hug. "You'll write, right?" Aquila made him promise. "Because I haven't heard from you in eons."

"Stop being so dramatic," Evan chided. "I'm going to see you at the wedding."

"But mother said we weren't..." Aquila frowned, stepping back. "When is it?"

"Saturday after your birthday."

She grinned, "I'll be there." She kissed her brother's cheek before Evan moved to shake Dudley's hand. 

"Right, keep Aquila in line," he told Dudley firmly. "She gets a little overbearing sometimes. I'm sure you've noticed. Now, if mum ever tells you she's off to marry someone, it's a lie. And if you ever hurt her, I will not hesitate to arrive unannounced, got it?"

"Got it," Dudley nodded, stepping away from Evan as he himself moved back. 

"Hershey," Evan stated clearly. Then he paused, ignoring the ring glowing in his hand. "What even is a Hersh-?" And he was gone in a flash and Dudley's eyes widened in surprise. 

"That's a portkey," Aquila informed the surprised Muggle. She watched as Polly cleaned off the table. "It's the safest way to travel, and the most sure you'll get to the destination you request... well, unless you get the wrong portkey on accident... well, you'd have to be pretty unobservant." She shrugged slightly but glanced towards the back door. "Do you have plans for the day?"

"Not really, no," Dudley admitted.

She grinned. "Perfect." 


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin, this could be bad. She had absolutely any idea what he thought of heights, nor of high speeds, but she hoped to Merlin it was... good. So when Angelina floo'd over, they walked in silence to Potter's house, joining the Order entourage with a smirk.

"Aquila!"

Heads snapped in Aquila's direction and she smirked as she spotted the bubblegum haired woman. "Tonks!" She hugged the six year elder woman heartily, before looking her over. "Merlin, Auror training's been good to you!"

"We're taking you and the Muggle too, right?" she asked.

"Er, I should probably tell him the change of plan, first, but yes." Tonks glanced at Angelina and gave the dark skinned woman a nod of acknowledgement. "Angelina's going with us, too."

"The more defense the better," Tonks grinned. Aquila pushed past the woman and into the house where Remus, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye were talking to Vernon and Petunia. When Petunia spotted Aquila, she squeaked and rose, rushing towards the girl.

"You make sure he doesn't fall," Petunia requested firmly.

Aquila waved off her concern. "I'm an excellent flier, Petunia. I promise he won't. Where is he?"

"His room," Petunia informed her. "His things and such are in his bag."

"Wonderful," Aquila grinned. "Thank you, again, to you and Vernon, for letting him attend. He won't regret it, I promise that."

Petunia's green eyes watched the teen as she smiled nervously. "Oh, I have no doubt about that. Now, if anything goes wrong, or he gets hurt or sick-"

"I'll contact you directly," Aquila finished, already having this conversation with the woman. "I promise he'll be in good hands."

Petunia nodded and kissed the girl's cheek before Aquila followed Tonks up the stiars. "Potter ready yet? We're waiting on him."

"Packing that attrocious trunk," Tonks giggled. "Hurry, hurry, you still need to get your things."

"Yes, mum," Aquila said in a dull voice before she knocked lightly on Dudley's door. It opened immediately and she saw Dudley in one of the plain jerseys she had transfigured for him. She grinned upon seeing it. "It fits!" She assessed it, making him turn around, much to his embarrassment. "Awesome, I was worried I missed a spell or something that automatically corrected size."

"It's wicked, thanks."

She bit her lip as he turned to face her. "Right, so there's been a change of plans. How do you feel about roller coasters?" Unsure of where this was going, he shrugged.

"Love 'em, why?" His tone of suspicion was just what she was looking for. "Are we... bloody hell, we're riding that broom thing, aren't we?"

"Flying," she corrected. "And yes. Er, you're with me. And I already promised your mother that you will not fall so you better follow my instructions."

"But I can't... like fly. I'm not magical."

"Oh, you won't be the one flying. I will," Aquila grinned, tugging on his arm. "I need to get my broom. But you're flying with me, doc."

"What?"

"If you're going to watch it, you might as well feel like what they do. Besides, it's only until we get to London." His apprehensiveness was not lost on her. She gave him a reassuring smile and took his bag. "Right, this is going in my trunk, and ... yes, be sure to wear comfortable shoes..." He nodded and got to put his shoes on while Aquila opened the door to Privet Drive, Number 4. A gust of wind blew her hair back and she grinned to herself. Oh, it had been months since she'd flown. She was not going to let this moment pass without some fun. Her trunk was resting on the doorstep, her broom beside it. Grinning, she opened her trunk and tossed Dudley's bag inside, before sealing it with a sticking charm. She was not letting her knickers fly across the Thames.

Soon the Order began to file out and they stood as a group on the sidewalk.

"Nymphadora-" Mad-Eye started.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks spat at her Auror head. Aquila pulled Dudley beside her as the witch's hair turned red.

"You take Black's trunk. Remus, you have Potter's."

Aquila gave her trunk up and pulled Dudley behind her. "Right, so I'm going to need you to sit behind me, so I can drive. Now, you hold onto me and don't let go, got it?" Dudley nodded, understanding this was life or death. "And you put your feet here-" She pointed to the metal prongs by the broom brussles. She climbed onto her broom and floated beside Dudley, scooting forward slightly. Lowering herself a little bit, she was just low enough for him to get on. He did so, his arms circling her.

"Mmm, you smell good," Aquila stated. He was wearing that cologne and Merlin, she loved it.

"Er, thanks."

"Right, you feel like you're getting sick, you better not get sick on me," she stated firmly as she gently rose in the air. "We're going to go pretty fast to stay in formation, so you better not chicken out."

"And if you fall," Angelina said as she got on her broom beside him, winking. "I'll catch you."

"And don't look down unless you can handle it." Aquila gripped the handle of her broom as everyone else mounted and she crossed her legs under her, since Dudley's were in the holders. She shifted slightly so she was comfortable and Dudley's arms tightened around her as they rose in the air until they were as high as the rooftops. Mad-Eye ordered them into position and Aquila glanced at Potter to her left smirking. "Race you, Potter."

"I think I'm a bit faster, Black," Potter returned, smirking back. Oh, it was on.

"Right, away!" Mad-Eye called and then they were off.

"Bloody hell," Dudley breathed, his body flush against hers with the speed. His chin rested on her shoulder and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You're lucky I'm not doing any tricks," she called over the wind. "I usually do."

"You do this all the time?"

"Mmmhmm," she hummed, keeping Potter in her peripheral vision. Her wand was securely stuck in her boot, but she could get it in a second if she needed. Angelina, however, did the tricks. She barrel rolled under them and Dudley did look down. She could tell because he stiffened slightly when he realized they were above the cloudline.

"How long of a flight is this?" Dudley asked.

"About an hour!" They turned sharply and Dudley tensed, steadying himself before he fell. Maybe she should have stuck him to the broom.

Nearly ten minutes into the flight, Aquila's hands started to go numb. She gently sat up, her broom still going the same speed and stretched out her hands.

"You aren't even touching it!"

"Don't need to. It knows which way to go," Aquila informed him. "It'll keep going forward." Once her hands were feeling again, she zipped forward as she suddenly dipped and became the head of the group. "We switch like geese, so we don't look like resting targets," Aquila informed him. They veered off course suddenly, heading south. "Throw the dogs off our scent."

"Dogs?"

"Bad guys," she stated simply. "We don't say their name when we're out in the open. Brings bad luck." They went back on hours and for another ten minutes, she led until Remus took over. She took the spot beside him, Potter staying in the middle at all times. "Say, Remus!" The man glanced at her briefly to let her know he was listening. "He knows I'm coming?"

"He's going to," Remus called.

Shit. That was going to be weird. She had never met her uncle. Never. She just knew he was innocent. Knew he was Order headquarters.

"Who's he?" Dudley questioned.

"Uncle," Aquila said quietly. She didn't know if he heard her, but the rest of the trip was silent. When they reached London, they skimmed the water of the Thames, Aquila laughing in glee as Mad-Eye got low enough to cause some water in his wake, hitting them square in the face. They flew past a ferry and as soon as they reached a park, they prepared to land. "Right, hold on tight!" She got low enough to almost hit the trees and came to an abrupt halt, causing Dudley to knock into her. He slid off the broom and she followed, clutching it in excitement as she rounded on him. "Well? Like it?"

"Wicked," he insisted.

She nodded and glanced towards Tonks as she got her trunk back, dragging it towards Mad-Eye as he delivered them to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Bloody hell... She read the slip with a nod and glanced towards Dudley as he did the same. He would be obliviated of the name later - not that she was telling him that. She took his arm and they carefully crossed the road to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He couldn't tell when the houses began to pull apart, but she knew when he began to see it because he gasped.

She grinned as she glanced over her shoulder at him and followed Dudley through the door. She pressed her lips to her fingers as she glanced at Dudley, and he nodded, understanding to be quiet. She grabbed her wand and made her trunk levitate in front of her as they walked past a door where people were arguing. Just as she was about to get to it, Tonks tripped and all hell broke loose. Loud, screeching noises sounded, crying, "Mudblood! How dare they besmirch the ancient and noble House of Black! How dare such filth enter these doors-"

"That's grandma," she informed Dudley. "She was lovely."

"That portrait is talking," Dudley said with surprise.

"Mudblood! Mudbloods in my house! Werewolves! How dare they enter-"

"Oh, shut up, you old hag," a voice cried. The curtains shut abruptly and Aquila turned, recognizing the man. Merlin, he looked just like her own father. His long black hair wavy and his gray eyes. He only saw Harry though and hugged his godson heartily.

"Sirius," Harry stated, hugging the man back. "Merlin, look at you!"

"Look at you!" Sirius returned. "Look more and more like your father every day!"

"Ella! Darling!" Mrs. Weasley. Aquila smiled at the red-haired woman behind her uncle and hugged her tightly. "My, look at you! It's been ages since I've seen you!"

"Molly," Aquila greeted. "Goodness, you seem to be getting younger."

"Oh, nonsense," Molly waved her off. "And who is this, Aquila?"

Aquila glanced at Dudley, biting her lip. "Right, this is Dudley. He's Potter's cousin. He's going to Quidditch trials with me tomorrow, but we came with you lot for the easier travel."

"Oh! Welcome!" Mrs. Weasley engulfed Dudley in a hug and the boy seemed at a loss before slowly hugging the woman back. "We love having friends over! Now, you're bunking with Harry and Ron, I hope you don't mind. We only have so many cleared out rooms. Aquila, darling, you'll be with Angelina and Tonks."

"Smashing," Aquila smiled. "Oh, and Dudley, be sure not to touch anything hanging around. We haven't quite looked over everything yet."

"Dinner will be in a half hour," Molly stated simply, shooing them away. She took Dudley's arm and led him up the stairs, and as soon as they reached the first landing, there were two cries of "Harry!"

"You're going to wake the portrait again, Weasley," Aquila sighed, pushing past them. "Say, Weasley, where's your lot's room?"

"Second door on the left," Ron called to her carelessly. She rolled her eyes and glanced at Dudley as they went to the designated room.

"Right, that's Ronald Weasley, the ginger. He's Potter's best mate. And the girl is Hermione Granger. She's bloody brilliant. She's Potter's best mate too. And you'll probably see Ginny, Ron's little sister. She has a complete crush on Potter but he's blind." She glanced around the room, seeing Weasley's Chudley Cannon's posters lining the walls. "Weasley's already decorated, I see. These are the Chudley Cannons. Horrible team." She set down her trunk as she spotted his bed and the uncharacteristic stack of letters assigned to Potter on the other made one. "This is your bed," she informed him. She took his bag out and placed it at the foot. "I have yet to find mine, but I'll find you before dinner starts. I hate to leave you, but you'll meet Potter's friends -" She trailed off as said friends entered. "Er, right, that's my cue. See you soon. Sorry!" She gave his arm a squeeze before she dashed out the door.

She found Angelina making out with a twin she sincerely hoped was George and groaned. "Alright, Angelina, break it up-"

"Oi, Black, I'm kissing my girlfriend here, mate-"

"Yeah, and I'm trying to find my room, so I can put my trunk and broom inside."

"Across from ours, beautiful," Fred stated as he exited his own room. Right, then. Aquila rolled her eyes.

"Go romp with Alicia, Weasley."

"Oi!" Aquila just laughed and entered her own room. It wasn't magnificent by any means. The walls were just as dark as the rest of the house and the bedding was a deep purple on each matching bed. She spotted Tonks, but moved to claim hers before Angelina named one. She set her trunk down at the foot of it and her broom soon followed. Merlin's beard, Sirius hadn't even glanced at her. Did he not even know about her? She was two when he was chucked in prison. A long time ago, but it wasn't like he could forget his neice, right?

They had never met, they hadn't.... ever met. Merlin, and she was going to run away here just a few weeks ago? She ran her fingers over the edge of her trunk before tucking her broom away inside it. Angelina entered a minute later with George and that was definitely Aquila's cue to leave, yet again.

"Remember, dinner's in about twenty five minutes," Aquila chided.

"Oh, we'll finish in time," Angelina smirked before going back to snog George.

"And not on my bed!" Aquila cried as they moved towards it. She slammed the door shut in exasperation before moving back towards Potter's door. Dudley looked extremely uncomfortable as he sat there on his bed as Hermione Granger prattled on about something. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Granger, if you're still reciting text books, and this coming from a Ravenclaw, you should probably be quiet." Granger closed her mouth and glanced towards Aquila. Weasley and Potter were on a bed talking heatedly about something. She gave an easy smile to Dudley. "Right, since George and Angelina are probably doing more than snogging right now, I've been kicked out of my room. So, let's leave the cherished Golden Trio to themselves."

Dudley seemed highly relieved with that. "Yeah, I agree."

"We'll find Fred. He's probably up to no-"

"Come on, don't you want to hear the Order meeting?"

It was a good idea while it lasted, and then that blasted furball ruined everything.

"This is why I have an owl," Aquila muttered. Granger shot her a glare.

"Crookshanks is more of a companion than an owl!"

"Tell that to Potter," Aquila smirked. She glanced at Fred, winking. "Freddie, darling, this is Dudley. Mind if we join you while Angelina romps with your more handsome self?"

"Am I allowed to show you new products?"

"Of course," Aquila grinned. She dragged Dudley along and he sank down on one of the twins beds. "You would have bunked in here, but Molly knows better. It's absolutely dangerous. The twins are quite explosive when they're inventing."

"You invent?" Dudley asked in interest.

"Of course! Why, since the wee age of three we were pranking the house of the humble family of Weasley." Aquila rolled her eyes at Fred's antics. "My uglier self and I - and he is rather uglier, isn't he, Aquila?" She shook her head behind Fred's back and Dudley snorted. "Yes, I quite agree. Anyway, Georgie and I have been selling products to students of Hogwarts going on seven years now. It breaks my heart, it does, that this is our last year to try the products out on ickle firsties. It's the poltergeist that's kept us in business for so long. If he didn't take responsibility for half of our products gone wrong, why, Gonnie would have kicked us out years ago!"

"And Gonnie is...?"

"Our Transfiguration teacher," Aquila input. "And Peeves the Poltergeist just likes getting in trouble, Fred. He doesn't take your bad products credit just to take the credit. He likes it when the teachers yell at him because they can't do anything."

"Ah, you see, our latest invention is brilliant! Fantastic! It'll blow you youngling's minds!" Fred rummaged in a trunk by his bed and pulled out a small black looking object. "This beautiful masterpiece that was quite brilliant, if Georgie and I say so ourselves, and is designed specifically for the greasy dungeon bat himself - Professor Snape."

"Oh, Merlin. You do realize that he's going to murder you and stuff your body into the Gryffindor points glass?"

"Ah, but it'll be worth it," Fred insisted. He presented it to Dudley. "It's perfectly safe. George and I tested it out ourselves. Go on, eat it. Just like a jelly bean-"

"What does it do?" Dudley asked.

"You have no idea how the magical properties of that will affect him," Aquila reasoned.

"Ah, but we do. We took it to a Muggle shop just down the road." Fred winked at her. "Obliviation spell afterwards, of course-"

"Fred you can get in serious trouble for that!" Aquila protested.

"It was worth it. This beauty, as you so beauitfully asked, is to give you the appearance of our dear Potions Master. It only lasts ten minutes, but it will drive Snape crazy."

"Don't eat that before dinner," Aquila requested gently. "Professor Snape is here - I heard him when we came in. He'll no doubt be having dinner with us."

"All the better reason to eat it!" Fred insisted.

"After people are sent off to bed," Aquila returned. "He doesn't even know anyone yet, don't start him off on the bad food."

"She does have a point," Dudley input. He held out the black candy to Fred and the Weasley took it with a sigh of defeat. "After dinner."

"Oo, I like this one," Fred stated with a grin. Fred let his long ginger hair fall in his face as he put the black bean back in place.

"So, you're friends with the Ireland team too, then?"

"No, that's just Aquila. She's mates with the whole lot. I'm more on-again off-again friends with Lynch. Angelina's closer to them than most of us," Fred shrugged, but obviously pleased with the topic change.

"You make it sound like a romance, Fred," Aquila laughed. "Oh, Aidan! I'm your friend right now, right, Aidan?" Her voice was a high pitched one and extremely breathy as though she was under the effects of a love potion. "My name's Fred, Aidan-"

"Oi, I'm not like that."

"You are on the inside!" Aquila accused. Dudley laughed at Fred's indignant expression. "Don't even try to deny it."

"Oi!" he cried. "If Alicia didn't say I couldn't hit you with a pillow, I would be hitting you with a pillow."

"I'll be watching my drinks, then," Aquila quipped. "I can't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"I can throw you farther, hence I'm the better beater, Black."

"Better beater?" Aquila barked out a laugh, rolling her eyes. "Sure, Weasley."

A shrill cry of Mrs. Weasley's " _Dinner!_ " had them up and leading the crowd down the stairs. Aquila kept close to Dudley, as she could tell he was feeling a little out of his world, and since they were in the front of the crowd, nearly crashed into Professor Snape on his way to leave. The man stopped suddenly and sneered down at them, making them all halt.

"Professor Snape," Aquila greeted, far braver than the Gryffindors behind her it seemed.

He intoned his head slightly, "Miss Black." And then he was walking away.

"Bloody hell, he's a bit scary, isn't he?" Dudley muttered.

"That's Professor Snape," Aquila informed him. "Brilliant Potions Master."

"Brilliant?" Ron echoed. "He's a git."

"No, he's really not. He's the highest ranked N.E.W.T. student to ever grace Hogwarts, and he's probably got the best teaching methods."

"Teaching methods? He deducts points from Gryffindor for just breathing wrong!" Fred cried.

Aquila grinned behind her towards the Gryffindors. "It's not my fault you're in Gryffindor and don't have, as a collective whole, enough brains to make up a first year Ravenclaw." When they entered the dining room, the feast was already laid out and Order members that resided at Grimmauld Place were seated around the table. At the head was Sirius, and the other head was Arthur, and Tonks, Lupin, and Molly were scattered about. Aquila sat beside Tonks with a smile and Dudley chose the seat beside her.

Potter chose the seat closest to Sirius and she could just begin to hear the murmurs of their private conversation.

"Where's Angelina, Fred? And your brother?"

"Oi, I'm George!" Fred cried. "Honestly, woman!"

"Fine, where's Fred, George?" Molly said, her temper ticking as her twin son smiled at her brightly.

"Only kidding, I am Fred. He and Angelina are talking Quidditch tactics for next years team. She's Captain."

"And you didn't stick around?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"And miss your cooking?" Ron piped up, coming to his brother's rescue. "Honestly, I'd rather eat than play Quidditch."

As they began to pass around dishes, Dudley whispered in her direction. "There's no... like, bat wings or dogweed in this, right?"

She laughed, "No. It's all normal - everything you see here can be made in the Muggle world."

He grew less apprehensive about the food and tried it. Seemingly pleased with what he got, and even more pleased when it wasn't foul, he ate heartily.

"Oi! Black, you could have told us dinner started."

Aquila rolled her eyes, but spoke the same time Sirius did. "I wasn't going to interrupt that heated Quidditch debate-" she started just as Sirius began with, "Not my job to retrieve you-"

There was silence a moment as her and Sirius made eye contact before Aquila continued, glancing back to George. "It's not like we didn't save you a plate," Aquila finished quietly. She cleared her throat and turned back to her own plate, feeling uncomfortable as her uncle's eyes stared at her.

"So, I don't believe I've met the new comers," Sirius said at last.

"This is Dudley Dursley," Molly introduced with a smile. "And you know Aquila-"

"Black," Sirius finished apprehensively. "Muggleborn?"

"Pureblood," Aquila corrected stiffly. She sipped from her pumpkin juice, feeling the tension in the air.

"Which one of my cousins had you?"

Aquila swallowed the juice and set it down, hesitating before she replied. "None. Your brother, Regulus, was my father."

She heard a few forks scraping their plates as silence swallowed the room. Molly chose to continue on with the introductions. "And this is Angelina Johnson. She's in the same year as the twins. Gryffindor, right, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Angelina answered. She glanced towards Aquila worriedly. "And thank you for letting me crash here for the night. We were going to just go to my place, but I feel a bit safer here."

"Oh, it's no big deal, dear," Molly insisted. Aquila took a bite of the roast in front of her, savoring the taste. Merlin, Molly was the best cook on the planet. She glanced at Dudley to see him engaged in a conversation with Angelina. She glanced towards Tonks, seeing the woman a bit uncomfortable.

"I was hoping to talk to you, actually," Aquila informed the woman. The Auror looked towards her, raising an eyebrow of question. "You see, I was wondering just what my brother is doing in Spain."

Tonks glanced around before giving Aquila her full attention. "I can't discuss that with you."

"Is he recruiting?" Aquila asked. "Is he... doing missions to find Death Eater hide outs? Like... I just want to know if he's safe, or if he's putting himself on the line."

"He's... safer than most," Tonks said after a moment. "I can't tell you much. He's keeping Muggles safe. Getting married-"

"I know. Rosa Javier," Aquila muttered. "Have you met her?"

"No, but I've heard of her," Tonks nodded after a moment. "Gorgeous girl - Italian and Spanish decent. From what I understand, they fell in love pretty fast - and they are excellent fighters. Her and your brother. She was president of the duelling club in Instituta Madrid. She also is in an Auror program with your brother - I guess that's how they got so close."

"Oh," Aquila murmured. "Her family is head of the Order there, right?"

"Mmmhmm," Tonks confirmed, taking a bite of potatoes. "She's also destined to take over once her parents retire due to old age. They're in their sixties, now. Her father was severely injured in the first war and he has difficulty walking. Her mother is a healer at St. Juliano's. Head of the Department of Incurable Diseases."

Wow. He certainly picked someone. "Well, I hope they have a lot of kids," Aquila admitted. "She doesn't have siblings?"

"Single child," Tonks nodded. "She has plenty of Uncles, but they don't want to take over. They think it's too dangerous. As far as I'm informed, Rosa's eager to take over. She's absolutely lethal on the field. Never met a better fighter, except for Mad-Eye, of course." Wow. Certainly an excellent pick, Evan.

They moved onto the topic of Quidditch next, and Aquila pondered a thought before asking, "Any bets you'd like me to place on your behalf?"

She thought carefully. "If you can get a bet placed for Adrian Davis to be on Liverpool Leeches, and Glynda Gladwell for Holyhead Harpies, that'd be great."

"I'll see what I can do," Aquila smirked. She would, of course. Tonks usually attended when she didn't have Auror duty. But now she had Auror and Order duty and couldn't. Oh, well, less people the merrier, as Aquila believed. Afterall, her entire house was the secluded and introverted house. Aquila was probably the most outgoing since... well Helena Ravenclaw. Once dinner ended, and Mrs. Weasley insisted she had the dishes, she moved to leave the dining room, not wanting to get stuck with Sirius. Merlin, and by the way he was looking at her, that's just what he intended.

"Aquila." Aquila stopped and Dudley looked at her as he moved towards the door. "If I may have a moment?"

"Go on," Aquila muttered to Dudley, slowly turning to face the Uncle that had broke Black tradition and been sorted into Gryffindor. She could hear Arthur Weasley, who had been itching for a chance to talk to Dudley all night ask him the exact purpose of a rubber duck.

"Bit of a joke, really," Dudley explained as he left the room. "You just put it in your bath when you're a kid. Gives the children something to play with, I suppose..."

The man looked identical to what she pictured her father would look like after twelve years in Azkaban. His eyes were gray and stared at her as if he was trying to find any evil within. Any darkness. She met his eyes blankly. Here it came. 

"You look just like him," Sirius stated at last. Aquila raised an eyebrow in surprise, not expecting that. "Death Eater to the core, are you?"

"My mother is Euryale Rosier," Aquila said simply. She didn't rise to the bait. "My brother, Evan, is in Spain on Order business. He's engaged to Rosa Javier. I'm not a Death Eater."

He shrugged to himself and leaned back against the table, his arms crossed in front of him. An elderly looking elf was pulling things off of the table as he grumbled under his breath about Mudbloods and traitors. Obviously a creature she didn't want to cross. "No, but your father was."

"Regulus Black was my father," she said sharply. The elf paused and stared at her, its eyes widening. "My loyalty will always lie with him, just as all Black's loyalty is not with a master. My father was a great man that was involved in the wrong crowd." She forced herself to hold Sirius's gaze. "If I'm a Death Eater, I wouldn't be going to trials with a Muggle through my invitation, would I?"

"A cover-"

"Merlin, you're as thickheaded as my mother," she interrupted. Must have been a trait inbred people carried. Was she thickheaded? "My loyalty is first to my father, and second to the Order. I despise the Dark Lord with my entire being. He murdered my father and I want him to pay for that." Sirius didn't seem impressed with this and glanced towards the elf.

"Get to clearing the table, you filthy creature."

How dare he? He acted no better than Malfoy did to his own elves. This man was related to her? She saw nothing to be proud of. "Is there something you wanted, sir?" Aquila bit out as Sirius's gaze traveled back to her. He looked her over, as if trying to spot a Dark Mark. Honestly? 

"What is your intention in the war?"

"I plan on joining the Ireland Quidditch team and avoiding a marriage contract," Aquila informed Sirius simply. "Though my mother has relented for now, there will no doubt be a contract in order for me again, and I'll have to start all over to convince her its a bad idea. And then I'll try out for Ireland next year, hopefully make it and do that on top of my studies. I won't have time for war. And if I did, I'd faithfully fight for the Order. I see no reason to not fight for the Order. I'm not a supremist. I believe Muggles and Muggleborns and Purebloods are all equal. There's no reason to fight about something you believe me to be. I'm not who you think I am."

Sirius pulled himself away from the table and towards her. His wand was drawn and it pressed against her neck. She raised her chin defiantly but didn't reach for her own wand. She didn't want to raise to the bait. She was smarter than that. "I do hope you'll watch your step. You may be a neice, but that doesn't mean I trust you. I never even knew you were alive."

"And here I was," she said softly, her lips curling into a smirk, "thinking I'd run away from home and appear at your doorstep. Here I was thinking that you were an innocent man that could be trusted without questions asked. That you were family, the good side of the family. How silly of me to want to go to you for help."

"Run away?" Sirius asked, eyebrow raised. 

"You've met my brother," Aquila said quietly. "Evan. Evan Black. He stops by frequently for mission information. He says he's met you. I was going to run away and he said here was best. But I suppose he was wrong. He rarely is, that. Being a Hufflepuff and all."

"Hufflepuff," Sirius repeated as if it was a foreign word. He stepped back, a confused expression on his face. "And your house?"

"Ravenclaw." He was surprised, but pride refused to let him be embarrassed for his earlier assessment of her. "I think it best I make sure Dudley's okay. I don't want him to be caught in a conversation with Arthur Weasley too long. Mr. Weasley sometimes gets a bit carried away with his questions of the Muggle world." She turned and was about to leave when she glanced back. "If that's all you wanted, of course, sir?"

He cleared his throat, sheathing his wand. "When are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Dawn," she answered curtly. She wanted to ask why, but thought better to be suspicious. He'd no doubt be patrolling outside her door to make sure she didn't kill anyone in their sleep.

"And your Muggle... Potter's cousin you say?"

"He's not my Muggle," she said carefully. "And yes, he is. Rather nice man, if I do say so myself. Despite all the things Potter's no doubt been telling you, because I saw the look you gave him at dinner. He's not a bad person... Neither am I. I hope you'll realize that before you spend the entire night without any sleep."

She was about to reach the door when a throat cleared behind her. A tiny voice, rough with age, spoke. It was one she thought was vaguely familiar, but didn't identify as anyone she knew. "Kreature is here to serve Mistress," it spoke. Aquila glanced at the withering elf. Its eyes were wide and there was something in the way he looked at her. Sadness. "Kreature was Master Regulus's personal elf, Mistress. Kreature will serve the daughter of Master Regulus dutifully, Mistress."

Aquila tilted her head to the side. "Thank you, Kreature. I'm sure you'll be a fine elf. But I require nothing of import for the evening. Please, clean the table off and rest. I'm sure you're very tired for having kept this house in such pristeen condition."

The elf nodded immediately, its torn ears flapping in his exuberance. "Of course, Mistress. Kreature will do as Mistress requires. Mistress is not a blood traitor. Mistress is kind to Kreature. Kreature lives to serve Mistress, as he has served Mistress's Master Regulus. Kreature will overlook Mistress's selection in friends."

"And I am very thankful for that, Kreature. Thank you, again." She glanced at Sirius, sniffing in displeasure. "Good night, Uncle Sirius. I hope to see you at breakfast."

The black haired man began to say something, but she was already out the door, passing a muttering portrait of her grandmother on her way up the stairs. She reached the second landing and let out a puff of annoyed air before continuing on to her room. She needed to change to her pajamas. And she needed to get to bed for the early morning. She would see Dudley then. She doubted he'd want to be engaged in conversation in front of Potter's friends. She didn't want to, that was. 


	12. Chapter 12

It was a rushed breakfast with lots of chattering and elbowing for pieces of toast or a spoonful of eggs. Aquila was informing Dudley that the itching powder the twins had put into his pants that morning would wear off in a few minutes and she apologized yet again for not warding his bag from the snickering red heads. "At least they got it out of their system," she told him simply, biting her lip as she reached for her orange juice. "Honestly, it would have been worse had they waited. It just means they like you enough to not do anything too horrible."

Her first sip of the orange juice and she knew something was wrong. Her tongue tingled and before she could voice her concern, her body shifted and she faced the boisterous laughter of the twins. "Frederick Gideon and George Fabian Weasley!" she cried. "How dare you-you-" She glanced down at herself. "Why have you turned me into Professor Snape?"

"Seemed to be defending him last night, mate," Fred winked, trying to appear innocent.

"You seem to be rather fetching when you look like that, mate," George commented. "Quite severe, right, Freddie?"

"You're right, Georgie. Something about her is... why, I don't say! Is that Professor Snape?"

Aquila growled, pointing her long bony finger at them both. Not her finger, Snape's. Eugh, the rotten twins. "I will make sure Lynch hears about this, boys. And I will make sure that the Irish team gets you back for it."

"Lynch wouldn't," Fred insisted, though he didn't seem to quite believe what he was saying. Aquila didn't comment, just raised an eyebrow and was pleased when the twins seemed to backpedal. She glanced down at herself in distaste. Honestly? She should have been more careful. She knew they'd try something - they always did.

"It'll wear off in ten minutes," George promised nervously. "Snape isn't going to be here until later tonight, so you won't run into him." Aquila just muttered under her breath, crossing her arms over her unusually flat chest. She glanced at those around her, who were struggling to stop laughing, and met Dudley's eyes - who looked positively pleased.

"Truth of the matter is, dear Ella bear," Fred stated solemnly. Oh, Merlin, they were going to say that they didn't have quite the same amount of bean to juice ratio necessary for ten minutes. Wonderful.

"We didn't put the bean in your drink," George finished.

"That was your dear Muggle friend."

Aquila rounded on Dudley, her eyes wide. But he gave her an innocent shrug. "I was coerced." Of that, she was very certain. She glared at the twins before glancing back to Dudley. "Er, they promised I would be spared from more itching powder."

She could help but laugh at that. "You must learn to not make deals with the devil. They'll break their word faster than you can blink."

By the time the effects of the bean wore off, to which Aquila threw Dudley a nasty smile that promised revenge, they all gathered just before dawn to portkey to the pitch. "Where is this exactly?" Dudley asked as he shouldered his bag full of his clothing for the next week. "You've never said."

"The Forest of Dean, where the World Cup took place last year," Aquila answered as she gripped her trunk tightly. "Now, you need to hold onto the portkey tightly and when we start to fall, you need to act like you're walking down. The more you start to freefall the - uh, more it hurts to land." He seemed concerned with this. "Just don't let go until we say and you'll be fine." She gave his arm a squeeze with her free hand and he gave a jerky nod as he commited her words to memory. She doubted he wouldn't remember.

They all stood in a circle and she presented the portkey - a small muddy boot. Much like the one they had taken to the World Cup just last summer. Merlin, it gave her memories. She forced them away - away the times things had been simple and she had been happy with Cedric - and waited for them all to grab firmly. "Hold on tight, ladies," Aquila smirked. "Gumdrops."

There was a distinct tugging sensation at her navel and they were gone in a burst of blue light. And suddenly they were spinning over open air. Dudley looked particularly green, and his knuckles were white as he kept a firm grip.

"Right, then," Angelina shouted over the wind. "I say we... let go!"

That was all it took and then they all separated. Aquila watched Dudley struggle a bit to stay upright as he tried to do as she said - walk his way down - but he teetered a few times as his brain insisted he had no balance. And then she was grabbing his arm with a pleasant smirk and they landed on the ground. "How was that for wizard transportation?" she questioned, fixing the badge that dictated he was a Ministry dictated Muggle.

"A bloody barf waiting to happen."

Aquila laughed heartily at that and linked arms with him, tugging him towards where the others landed. "But you held it in, so you're doing better than most." Dudley glanced around him, taking in the miles of tent lines that stretched on and the strange looking people in robes he had never seen before. Pointed hats, Quidditch team memoribilia, and people on brooms as they dodged others and flew towards an impressively tall stadium, were all something he had never seen in this magnitude before. Aquila gave him a moment before standing up on her tip-toes. It was difficult being short.

"There they are!" she heard the twins cry excitedly. So she followed them, Angelina trailing quickly, her trunk banging around behind her.

"It's the IRISH!" Fred and George bellowed in unison, attracting much attention from those around them. Aquila winced slightly, spotting the familiar emerald green tent. The Irish tent. Dudley seemed a little freaked out, though she didn't blame him, but relaxed slightly when the twins spoke. Obviously she wouldn't let him be led to a dangerous place. He must have heard stories from Potter about last year - explicitly.

"Don't stray far," Aquila warned the Muggle, feeling him nod immediately. "It's not that safe." He didn't tense, but his eyes darted around as though he could detect the danger. She knew he wouldn't. He couldn't feel the Dark magic. Her fingers tightened on his hand and he squeezed back in recognition.

"It's the Weasleys!" a chorus of voices cried back. Yes, that was the Irish. She spotted Aidan Lynch before he spotted her. His muscles rippled - as he was already shirtless, though she didn't know why - until she spotted the green paint he had coated himself in, a white number one from his actual jersey painted along his abdomen. The bright smile only grew wider as he heartily hugged the twins, then Angelina. The rest of the team was chatting with the group excitedly and they were already making bets. When Aidan did spot Aquila, he spread his arms wide, and she squeezed Dudley's hand yet again in reassurance - though she didn't know why she was reassuring him - and grinned as she let go and hugged Aidan.

"Merlin, Lynch!" Aquila cried, pulling back and gripping his shoulders so she could look at him. "I thought Seekers were sleek and stealthy, not _built_!" She couldn't remember having more muscle than he did in school - being a scrawney kid - but Merlin, he had definitely been working on strength.

The white, straight teeth glinted in the dawn sun. Even at dawn, the air was warm, but his smile chilled her... in a way she was hardly familiar with. "And look at you! Ella, since when were you more gorgeous than me?" She wondered if he knew he was flirting with her. She didn't know if she liked it, either. Glancing towards an awkward Dudley, she decided introductions were in order.

"Lynch, this is Dudley Dursley, a good friend of mine from back home. Dudley, this is Aidan Lynch, friend and Quidditch extraordinaire." Dudley extended his hand, but Lynch knocked it aside and went straight for a hug. She probably should have warned Dudley that the Irish seeker was a bit more touchy-feely that he was probably used to. Aquila introduced him to the rest of the team before Quigley clapped his hands together, rubbing them as if he was cold.

"Right, then, you little girls, tent's all set up!" he announced. His grin wasn't as nice looking as Lynch's, but that didn't stop Aquila from giving him a hearty hug.

"Look at you, you old man," she teased. He couldn't have been older than twenty-eight, but she could tell by the way he moved to hug her back that his beater arm was absolutely brutal. She almost wondered how he'd make it through the season. She would bet they'd go to their reserve about three matches into the next season. No way he could play long.

Quigley shot back that she'd be like him soon if she didn't take better care of herself, but she ignored that. She didn't want to think about that. She would only play a year if she even made it on the team. She took Dudley's arm and grinned up at him. Merlin, did he get taller since she last looked at him? "Prepare to me amazed," she insisted quietly. The others were already ducking inside. The tent was enormous on the inside. The emerald green didn't just coat the outside. The inside was green and gold as well. Sickening to look at if she looked too long. It made her think of Slytherin and Gryffindor having babies.

"Merlin, it's green," Angelina muttered.

"I tried to get rid of some of it," a new voice spoke up. Female. Aquila glanced towards it, recognizing Alicia Spinnet. Fred gave a yelp and dashed towards his girl, kissing her heartily, despite the crowd. Alicia scolded him by smacking the back of the twin's head. "Oi, give me some respect, Fred. Anyway, the green keeps coming back. I think it's cursed."

"Just a bit of Irish pride!" Aidan insisted.

"Pride?" Aquila muttered. "It's a nightmare. It wasn't this green last year."

Aquila rolled her eyes but followed the troupe further into the tent. "It's... it's huge!" Dudley whispered to her. He didn't seem to want to be overheard, so she figured he knew it was a dumb question to ask.

"Magic," Aquila winked. "Extension charms. It's why Wizarding London literally is in the entire space of a back garden in downtown London in the Muggle world. We can make the biggest space out of the tiniest one, to be quite honest." She hesitated as they came to the bedroom. Bunks - one room for the team, another for them. There would only be enough if each of them shared a bed. She glanced at Dudley. "You, uh, don't mind sharing, do you? I forgot to ask earlier. I had other things on my mind."

Dudley shrugged. "We've already slept in the same bed, haven't we?"

She nodded, berating herself for not thinking of that before, and set her trunk at the foot of the bed she declared theirs. Angelina pouted, as Alicia had already claimed the other bed that was on the ground.

"Well, I guess this means we're on top, babe," George winked.

Aquila laughed as Angelina smacked George hard. Merlin, they were going to be absolutely horrible. It was a good thing they were above Alicia's bed.

"Who's above us?"

Aquila sighed regretfully. "Since the Quidditch team has seven core members, and seven reserves, they only have twelve beds in their room. To the one couple on the team... Quigley and Tara, they will be above us." She sat on the bed as she glanced at the other four friends across from her, getting their things unpacked. The twins had the parchments, she could see, as they shuffled through some of them. "They're rather... loud. Quigley's arm doesn't stop him from being an animal. Normally the bed would go to Angelina's parents, but since Angelina's of age, they felt no need to come -just don't tell Mum. Two of the guys would man up and either one would sleep on the floor or they'd share a bed." She threw a grin towards Dudley. "It's usually Aidan and Turner - the reserve seeker. Don't tell Lynch I said that, though. He hates insinuations."

"Like you won't do that about eighty times in the week," Angelina threw at the Ravenclaw. Aquila rolled her eyes.

"So if there are reserves, why won't the reserve take Quigley's spot next year, instead of having try outs for his spot?"

Aquila guessed it would be a valid point to him. It would be to anyone. But she knew the team well enough to know better. "When Quigley leaves, Tara will no doubt leave with him. She likes being reserve. She has no desire to play full time. She's the mother of the group. McDonough, the other reserve beater, could try out for a full time part, but he would have to try-out first. Once you're placed on reserve, it really hard to get off of it, or to be moved up, unless it's mid-season and you prove your worth. Tara is Quigley's replacement. They're both right-handed, whereas McDonough and Connolly are both left-handed. Makes it equal, that. I'm right-handed." She held up her right hand and wiggled her fingers at him.

"That's a bit technical, isn't it? Is every team like that?"

"No," Aquila admitted. "It's what makes the Irish so amazing." Dudley contemplated that. "Anyway, that's not until next year so no worries." She stretched lightly before looking him over. A jersey and some muggle shorts. Certainly dressed for the occassion. "You ready for this? It's a tad overwhelming first time."

"Aren't all first times?" he quipped.

Aquila conceeded he had a point and laughed in sheer humor as she rose from the bed, offering a hand to help him up - though he didn't need it.

"Let's get us some Quidditch, ladies!" Aquila shouted into the tent.

Though most of the tent were men, save for Tara, Aquila, Angelina, and Alicia, the habit of calling the group ladies began when Aquila featured a less than savory outlook on the men after a few drinks and declared them all to be, for lack of a better phrase, women. They understood the connotation but that didn't stop them from teasing her relentlessly for down-stepping her own gender and she therefore began to call just everyone a woman. That way she could live without the necessary badgering constantly and let the moment pass.

Hoots and hollers met her declaration and Fred and George Weasley passed around parchments dictating the open spots and the players vying for those spots. Fancy bit of magic. Merlin's beard, there were a lot of open spaces this year.

"Cause of the Dark Lord's return," Alicia informed them thoughtfully. "Even if Potter's lying, which I'm not even going to chance, people are scared out of their wits. Withdrew from their own teams and fled to stay at home with their families." The Gryffindor in Aquila's year looked over her parchment, already seeming to decide a few choices for certain teams. "Lots of open spaces. If anyone was looking to try out, it'd be this year."

"Which is why everyone's trying out," Aquila murmured. A few names she recognized from her own years in school. A lot of them were horrid players that hadn't even made the school team.

"Right, then," she heard Fred and George explain to Dudley as they showed him how the parchment was. "Eight pages. One page a day, mate. And on the eighth day, it's usually Keepers. That's fairly easy. Day one, Seekers. That's the longest and most rigorous. Usually spills into Day Two. Day two, seekers, and Right-Hand beaters. Day three, Left-hand beaters. Day four Chaser one. Day five is Chaser two. Day six is chaser three. Day seven is keepers and whoever else didn't have a chance to go. Day eight is keepers or spill overs and results. Got it?" Dudley nodded. "Right, then state your name clearly for the parchment, mate."

"Dudley Dursley," Dudley said, though he was slightly confused and unsure of what that would do.

"Right, now it will only take selections from you from now on. Voice activated, specially for you, mate," one of the twins declared.

"Yeah, we had to modify since you don't got magic, didn't we?" the other nodded.

They both clapped him on the back. "Welcome to the bets, mate."

"Aquila filled you in, didn't she?" The twin wearing the stiffer collar had spoken and by the way he was standing besides Alicia, she guessed it to be Fred. George had a darker collar and was holding hands with Angelina.  "On the bets?"

"Er, yeah. A prank or something."

"Right-O!" they cried in unison. "See you at the pitch!"

They were off, dragging their respective girlfriends with them, and Aquila sighed and shook her head before glancing at her parchment. She tapped her wand to it and murmured, "I so solemnly swear that I want to win the bet." It glowed a faint golden hue before returning to its original color. "Ready, then?"

"More than ever."

She grinned. "It's a bit of a walk, so good thing you brought walking shoes."

Eight stories of stairs later, Dudley was slightly winded, and the sun was just over the horizon. Already the crowd was mounting and she directed him through the insane stands, her rolled up parchment clutched tightly in her hand, and her wand in the other. She looped her arm through Dudley's, not having a free hand, and pulled him with her. The last thing Aquila wanted was to lose him in a crowd he had no idea how to navigate through. "Always the same seats every year," she informed him.

"This is absolutely spectacular. A little overwhelming, but it's... this is what you see every day?" Dudley questioned.

"Yeah," Aquila admitted. She was intrigued though. "It's every day for me so it's not as ... as amazing, I suppose. I wish it was as exhilerating as the first time I was here. What do you see? Tell me." It was a request he could flat-out refuse to do if he so wished, but he seemed to find no harm in it.

"There's a man with strange tattoos on his face. His hair is changing colors and his eyes are... almost like a snake's."

"Metamorphagus," Aquila told him. "Like Tonks." But she spotted who he had been describing.

"There's so much going on, I can't even take it all in." Despite this, he continued his descriptions as best as he could. Aquila saw the people she had previously looked over in a new light, seeing them with the feelings of Dudley's excitement pouring off of him. Finally they reached their seats, high up and surrounded by schoolmates that weren't in their traveling party. She spotted Cho Chang a bit further up and decided not to let her eyes linger. Merlin, what was she doing here? Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying and she looked like hell. She tugged Dudley down beside her and noticed that Angelina and George took Dudley's other side while Fred and Alicia sat beside Aquila herself. In the empty row in front of Aquila, it quickly filled up with the Irish team and Aquila leaned forward to talk to Lynch over the loud chattering around them.

"So, anyone trying to take your spot?"

"Nope. We've just got Chaser positions open." He winked back at her, turning around. "You are trying out next year, right?"

"Would I ever give up a chance like that?" she returned with a smirk. She spotted the Owner's Box - where the owners of each team sat and would watch certain times of the trials. Leaning over Fred, she grabbed Alicia's binoculars and glanced over the crowd of owners. An impressive turn out this year. She even spotted Lucius Malfoy and Augusta Longbottom amongst them. "Ah, there's good old Amos." She passed the binoculars back to the peeved Gryffindor. "He's the manager/owner of Ireland," she explained to Dudley. Glancing back at Aidan, she bit her lip. "I'm curious. Any idea who else is trying out for the spot?"

"You've got about... three hundred competitors," Aidan admitted. "No special treatment, you know. Even if Amos adores you."

"Amos?" Dudley asked. "Isn't that the same name as that-" He stopped suddenly as he made the connection. "Oh. I, uh, mean-"

Aquila shrugged. "Amos Diggory is the owner of the Ireland team, yes. Yes, he's Cedric's father." She glanced towards the owner box. "I'm surprised he's here, to be honest."

"He insisted," Lynch shrugged. "He wanted to see the competition. I think with his boy gone - and, uh, sorry for your loss, Black - he's throwing himself into the team. He's been to every practice since the funeral."

"Unheard of since he only attended Sunday practice," Aquila explained to Dudley, who looked confused. She shrugged lightly. "He's upset. It's his way of dealing, no doubt." Aidan agreed to that and turned back around. Dudley, however, seemed a bit uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she should say anything at all. So she chose not to. She glanced down at the parchment in her hands.

Loud bells went off, causing Dudley to jump slightly in surprise, but loud cheers soon followed and people from the ground took to the air. "See how high they are?" Aquila said to Dudley, nodding towards the pitch. He noticed. "It's a long fall down in the middle of a match. Hurts like bleeding Hades, too." Dudley's eyes widened.

"How did you survive that fall?"

"Wasn't fun. I've done it numerous times. Mostly again Slytherin. Malfoy sets his team on us. They're brutal."

And then a voice was speaking. The coordinator for the trials this year - the winner of the last regional cup. Last year just happened to be the World Cup. Amos Diggory was speaking, clearing his throat so everyone was silent.

"Welcome, all - Wizards, Witches, and other folk alike, to the nine hundred and seventy second Quidditch team trials for Great Britain and Ireland!" Cheers drowned out Amos's Irish brogue and Aquila couldn't help but hoot along. "We will begin with the national team trials for seekers. Following the national teams will be city teams from England, Wales, Scotland, Northern Ireland, and then Ireland. The Quidditch players will each be announced by name, age, and special ability. Upon request, N.E.W.T. scores will be available to the teams that wish to see them." There was a pause. "Let Day One of the trials begin!"

The roars were deafening and people stood in order to shout out in absolutely excitement. Aquila wasn't one of them, but she did hoot and holler from her seat. Dudley seemed affected by the excitement as well and seemed to be having a good time as well.

"Dominic O'Leery, eighteen. Death Spirals."

The names were announced continuously by a monotone announcer sitting in the Owner's Box, though it wasn't Amos's Irish hilt, followed by a brief demonstration of their speed, skills, and their ability to catch a snitch in under five minutes. It was a modified snitch specifically for trials, so that it wouldn't take forever to catch, but it was still tricky. By the end of the day, only two thirds of the intended people had tried out. They had taken turns getting food for the gang, Aquila promising to retrieve the midnight snack when a majority was hungry.

"Midnight snack?" Dudley asked, confused.

"Oh, we sort of just pass out here," Aquila admitted. "If you're tired enough, you walk to the tent. But eight flights is a long walk to sleep." She glanced around them and Dudley looked to the people sitting behind him for the first time. Nearly half had disappeared and the rest were laying on each other as they slept. "But that's usually just first night. Like I said, Seekers the longest trials. The rest we leave by sun down usually, or just a bit after. All trials stop at three in the morning for rest before they resume at nine. Some people are trying out for multiple positions, see - idiots, those." Aquila glanced at him. "Why? Do you want to go to the tent?"

"No," Dudley admitted. "Not tired, really."

She snorted. "You will be, trust me. It's only dusk. You have five more hours until midnight." As Philip North, 23, Wronski Feignt, finished his run, she ticked the box putting him on the English team. Wronksi feignt was Ireland's greatest weakness. England would be stupid not to take him when he could execute it perfectly.

The trials continued smoothly until ten, where trouble hit. It wasn't the life threatening trouble, but it was Quidditch disaster.

Someone didn't show. It had never happened for as long as Aquila had attended. It had probably happened before, years ago, but this wasn't something she had personally seen before.

"Why's every one freaking out?" Dudley asked, confused. "So a bloke missed-"

"It doesn't happen. You're trying out? You make sure you get there." It was Angelina who had spoken and she seemed nervous. There was a slight pause after the announcer had said "Ethan Bones, 29, speed." No flier went out into the middle of the stands. Aquila felt dread pool in her stomach as she stood to try to get a better look at the ground of the pitch. Her eyes darted around, seeing nothing, before looking towards the Owner's Box. Someone was shuffling towards the announcer and said something to her. Aquila couldn't hear, of course, but she knew it was bad when the person - who she couldn't see - had bowed their head in defeat.

Oh, Merlin. 

"Ethan Bones is no longer trying out," the announcer said. Her voice had some emotion this time, a sympathy. "He has passed away in the late hours of last night."

"What?" Aidan breathed in absolute shock. He wasn't the only one. Aquila sat down heavily, her brow furrowed. He was 29... He couldn't have just keeled over from natural causes. And she knew enough about him to know he wasn't sucidal.

"That's Susan's elder brother," Alicia said after a moment. "She's been living with him since her parents were killed in the first war."

Aquila bit her lip. What about Susan? She didn't want to ask. Being a Ravenclaw, she had learned when to ask questions. And what questions you shouldn't ask because you wouldn't like the answer. She wisely kept silent and glanced at the parchment where Ethan Bones's name was turning a gray - it must have meant he would be trying out, or wouldn't get a single team. She scanned what he had tried out for. Puddlemere, Liverpool, Portsmouth. All great teams, all for a great player.

"Reckon it was Death Eaters?" George asked as they moved onto the next flier. It was the only thing to make sense. She didn't know of anyone that wanted to hurt the Bones family besides them. They were Ministry officials, sure, but the good kind. Sweet - Hufflepuffs to the core for generations - and loyal. Order Members. Merlin, it was starting again.

"We'll find out when we get back," Angelina informed George quietly. "No need to speculate just yet."

There was agreement but the rest of the seekers weren't the best ones. Not that they were horrible, just not team material. Movements too practiced and skills lacking for competitive matches. It wasn't Hogwarts Quidditch anymore.

Her eyes darted to the fliers almost carelessly. Perhaps it was the late hours that made them look slower than normal. She didn't know. But she didn't look away. Not even when her head drooped and landed on Dudley's shoulder. He tensed slightly in surprise, glancing at her.

"I don't want to leave just yet," Aquila told him quietly. "I've never left the first day."

"Have you fallen asleep on it?" Dudley questioned.

"There's something about sleeping with the sounds of the cheers, the brooms whizzing past, the smells of sweat, leather, wood, and ... mud." She smiled against his shoulder, her eyes trained to the sky as the wanna-be seeker spiraled around for the snitch. "It's dizzying, but it's comfortable... It's exhilerating but it's relaxing." She checked the none box for his name with a flick of her wand. They might even finish early, since a few more players didn't show up - though their reasons for withdrawal were the same as most people quitting - the Dark Lord's supposed return. Their fear was real, and since Ethan Bones's death, she doubted they would overlook it as an accident. "Do you have anything like that to you?"

"Rugby, I'd say. It's a lot like this... football too." Dudley paused though. "But falling asleep during something I'm obsessed with?" His lips twitched. "Hearing about a world that's not my own is a lot like that. I don't want to fall asleep, because it's fascinating to hear about. I try to stay awake."

She elbowed him. "Now you're just sucking up to me. Trying to sleep with me, Dursley?"

He snorted. "No, I'm being honest." Right. She glanced at the parchment. Merlin, eighty more people tonight. Midnight, they voted to wait for snack, due to those that didn't show bumping up the standings, and instead left at one fifteen exactly. The announcer, rather tired sounded, stated that trials would resume tomorrow. She got to her feet sluggishly, stretching and nearly knocking her hand into George's sleeping head. Angelina yawned as she shook him awake. Fred and Alicia had already disappeared. The crowd was thin, but it still took them a good twenty minutes to exit the stands and head towards their tent.

Things were never that easy. She could see the welcoming green tent, standing out against the tan counterparts, when she was intercepted. She stiffened immediately, her feet halting their steps.

"Aquila, can I talk to you?" the young woman asked. She seemed nervous, as she very well should have been.

"I'm not interested in talking to you, Chang," Aquila stated stiffly. Her tone was sharp, her words cold. The girl wasn't deterred.

"I just want to say I'm sorry... I'm really sorry, Aquila... I-I never meant to hurt you. One thing just led to another and... and he loved you. He loved you so much. I had no right to get between that. I don't even know how it happened... It just did and I'm so sorry-"

"No, you're not," Aquila said simply. Her grip tightened on Dudley's wrist and she made to go around the Korean. "You're only sorry that our friendship is over because you cheated with my boyfriend. You fucked him like a whore and talked about it to my face, as though I should have known. Don't you dare tell me how he felt about me, Chang, because if he felt anything at all, you would have stopped it. But you didn't-"

"It was a mistake!" Cho Chang pleaded. Her raven hair fell into her face as she tried to grab Aquila's arm. Aquila jerked out of the way as if the woman's touch would burn her. "It was a mistake. Please, Aquila, I'm so sorry- I never meant anything to happen. I never wanted to hurt you-"

"You did," Aquila snapped. "Leave me alone, Chang. I don't want to talk to you. The only time we'll ever be friends is on the Pitch. Other than that, we don't speak a word to each other. Do you understand?"

Cho Chang's dark eyes filled up with even more tears. "Aquila, please-"

"He didn't love you and he didn't love me," Aquila told her fiercely. "The sooner you understand that the better. If he did love you, he would have left me. If he loved me, he would have never have started with you. Love doesn't exist, Chang. Get over it. I am."

"You don't look over it," Chang returned bitterly. "I was watching you when Amos spoke. He sounds just like him-"

"I'm over it," Aquila said sharply, stepping past her. "You had best get over it too."

Aquila managed to walk towards the tent, her breath leaving her in angry pants, before Cho decided she needed the last word. "He loved me more than you! He approached me, told me you never had to find out. I refused. You're my best friend, Aquila. You still are. And he told me how you two were over. That you and him were a fuck and done." Aquila tried not to let her temper get ahold of her. Her infamous veela temper that was excellent on the pitch but disasterous on the ground. "He said you begged him to stay when you found out about us. That you begged him because he had a few empty promises of a proposal in the future - and you fell for it like a fool-"

Aquila hadn't even realized she had drawn her wand until it was too late. She advanced on Chang and pressed her wand to the woman's throat. "Don't you dare talk about it like you know everything. He _lied_ to you. He lied to us both. Understand that, sweetheart." Aquila's eyes flashed dangerously as the woman obviously realized she had gone too far. She stepped away, but Aquila followed. There wasn't a crowd - fights happened all the time here and people over looked them - but Aquila still knew her mother would hear about this if it turned into something ugly. "I didn't beg him at all. I wanted to dump him. I wanted to move on with my life and find someone else after I found out - break all ties with the two traitors in my life - but he begged me to stay with him until the end of the year. He wanted me to stay so that when he grew tired of a stupid cow like you, he'd still have me. He wanted me and I told him no. He begged for days and days - flowers, candy, cards - and I refused and refused until he proposed. A ring and everything. And I said yes, because I knew - I thought that would mean you would go away. But it didn't. It never does." Cho swallowed, obviously not having heard this version before. "We will never be best friends again, never be friends. I dream of cursing you until you can't even recognize your own-"

"That's enough." Lynch's voice was enough to bring Aquila out of her stupor and she felt his hand grab her own. Aquila jerked out of it as she backed up a step.

"Don't talk to me again, Chang. Never. Don't sit by me, don't look at me, don't even breathe by me." Aquila wand flicked up and down the Korean's body. "Dressed like that, you're getting over him pretty soon, huh? Who is it this time?" Cho glanced away. "Another champion? Krum? Delacour?" Cho shook her head in obvious distress. "Potter?" Her head shot up sharply to that and Aquila couldn't help but snort. "Potter's an idiot and you're a fool. Diggory never loved us, he just wanted to use us. Potter's probably sleeping with Granger as we speak, maybe even the Weaslette. I, on the other hand, pray that you'll realize that you need to grow up. We're in a war, Chang. And I'm not going to let petty relationships like Diggory's put me off of the task that I want to survive it." Aquila swallowed and tucked her wand back into her pocket.

She spun with more grace than she thought she should have for being up nearly twenty-four hours and lowered her eyes as Dudley tried to meet them. "Okay?" he asked as he fell into step beside her.

"Been better," she admitted. "I-" She just shook her head and moved towards the tent, thrusting open the doors to see most of them already in their beds for tomorrow morning. Then the real partying began. Lynch entered behind her and began to ward the tent doors. Aquila just kept walking until they reached the second bedroom, opening her trunk to fish out her pajamas.

"You sure you don't want to talk?" Dudley asked.

Aquila nodded and glanced towards the other beds. Curtains were drawn around them and the hum of silencing charms were emitting from each of them. "I just want to forget him. Forget her. Forget the whole thing. I'm ready to move on and I'm trying to. I can see the bridge I need to cross. I just need to step on it." She didn't care that she was pulling her jersey off in front of Dudley. He politely diverted his eyes and shifted uncomfortably. Aquila threw a t-shirt on and kept her shorts from the day. She just wanted to lay down. She shut her trunk quietly and glanced at Dudley. "There's a bathroom across the hall, can't miss it. Uh, and kitchen's at the back by the table." Aquila sat down at the foot of the bed and looked at him as he reached for his bag to pull out clothes. "Did you enjoy today?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I didn't know where to look first. Bloody hell, now I see why you talk about it."

Aquila blushed lightly. "I want you to tell me if you've had enough or whatever. If you want to go home, I can take you back at any time."

"Understood." He bit his lip and reached for the hemline of his jersey. Aquila glanced towards her lap to give him privacy.

"About what happened out there," Aquila started carefully. "I have an awful temper. And she knows how to push it. I-I lose my temper a lot. I try not to in front of you. It scares a lot of people away." She cleared her throat and clenched her hands together.

"She hurt you. You have every right to get angry. Especially to her."

Aquila shrugged lightly. "I shouldn't have. I screamed myself hoarse at her in school already. She knows not to talk to me. I lose control, but that's no excuse. You shouldn't have seen that and I'm sorry."

He shrugged and moved towards her, obviously done with changing. Aquila looked up and met his eyes. Did he get even taller? No, she was just sitting down. "Do we eat junk food every day?"

Aquila laughed at the abrupt subject change. "It's a tent full of guys and about four girls that might as well eat like guys. Of course we're eating junk food. It's practically a right of passage." She scooted back so that her body was against the wall of the tent beside her. It was taut and solid - magic - so that she wouldn't fall over the side. Dudley sat on the other end, but didn't lay down yet.

"Then I think I can forgive you, as long as you promise the food doesn't suddenly turn healthy."

"Well..." Aquila winced. "Last day, it's the day before the tournament... You, uh, actually get to taste Tara's cooking. Amazing, if, well, if you like Irish food. Lots of potatoes. It's a real meal, though, not too healthy, but healthier." She gave Dudley a small smile as he seemed to relax at the notion of not having to eat rabbit food. "We're Quidditch players. We eat like it." She patted for him to lay down beside her and he did so. A small flick of her wand caused the curtains around their bed to close and a silence charm was in place securely. "There will be fireworks tomorrow," she told him after a moment. "They aren't like yours, of that I'm sure."

"That sounds pretty awesome."

Another wave of her wand caused the covers to stop at their waists. She pressed her head to her side of the pillow. "Let's agree not to steal each other's covers."

"Deal." They shared a quiet laugh and she heard his breathing slow quietly, but he was still staring above them. "You're..." He stopped, shaking his head as though he didn't want to go there. "You realize how embarrassing it was to convince my parents to come here?"

She raised an eyebrow, confused and slightly hurt. "Embarrassing?" He glanced at her sharply, hearing her tone of disappointment. "If you thought it was-"

"No, not like that," Dudley insisted before he chuckled. "Dad gave me the talk about three times to make sure I remembered." She snorted, unable to stop it. "I had to inform him I knew what to do about eight different times and he offered a cup of brandy for it. And then my mum tried. I flat out shut the door in her face." Aquila laughed at that. Her fingers darted to the shirt he was wearing of Muggle something or other. She was slightly relieved he wasn't embarrassed because of her. She didn't want that. "When I told them that there'd be your friends here, they made me promise not to piss anyone off-"

"We don't hurt Muggles..." Aquila frowned slightly. She could feel his dog tags beneath his shirt and traced the chain once before letting her hand rest against his chest. "We don't hurt anyone. Only if we're in a duel. I don't know why they'd be under the impression-"

"Uh, I may have been given a pigs tail by some big burly bloke when I was twelve. Picked up Harry from this shack because my dad was absolutely bonkers-"

"You had a pig tail because someone used magic on you?" she gasped. She sat up, leaning over him slightly as her hair fell around her faec. It was long enough to touch his chest just slightly. "No wonder your dad didn't like me - and Petunia warned me not to talk about magic too much. Merlin's beard, I'm so sorry. I apologize on behalf of wizarding kind." Who would do that to him? Big burly bloke... Hagrid? No, he was harmless. She shook her head, falling down beside him on the bed. "Merlin, I'm surprised you even wanted to come with to here."

"Well, some wizards in London removed it from me," Dudley shrugged. "No scar or anything." He paused for a moment as Aquila tried to figure out what to say. "But I know there are people out there that want to hurt people - wizard or not."

"That's why I want you to stay close to us," she told him quietly. "It is dangerous. You never know who will turn dark and it's safer to be safe than to take risks." Her fingers trailed along his shirt again, though she didn't notice she was doing it. "A lot of them were the bad guys in the first war - friends of my father, friends of my mother... It's dangerous to be about at night, to be about during the day. Ethan Bones was a great bloke. I didn't know him personally, but he was doing Ministry work for his aunt. No nonsense kind of guy. It's starting again. People are disappearing. Not that important people, but people that die suspiciously. When I was little, I remember listening to the radio when my mum wasn't around... before my father died. Deaths all the time. And when my father died, they just got worse. Burning villages - muggle ones too. Raiding shops and tortures put on public display. It was chaos. So many fled, so many died, so many stayed."

Her fingers stopped and she blushed as she realized where they were. Touching the dog tags again. She curled her hand into a fist and pulled it away from him. "Sorry..." She cleared her throat and continued. "There are people that want to hurt you - me - Muggles, Blood traitors, Half-bloods that don't support their cause... They are here, too. In this very campsite. Not the team, though, nor the Weasleys. They're very loyal to the Order's cause. You wouldn't be here if they weren't." Her hand rested in front of her as he turned to look at her better. It was dark in the enclosed space, so she flicked her wand. "Lumos." It lit up to a brilliant blue color, but Dudley didn't flinch at the sudden assault. He stared intently at her. "What?" Her hand flew to her face. "Did the twins do something?"

He shook his head. "You're beautiful."

She looked away from him. "It's the Veela in me."

"It's not just appearance, you know," Dudley said quietly. "It's your personality, too. So what if you've got a temper? I do too. I also like how athletic you are, even though when we hang out we mostly just sit around and do nothing." Aquila giggled, moving to protest, but he silenced her when he continued. "You're pretty down to earth and despite all the shit that's gone on in your life, you're ... well, you're you. I like that."

"So you like me, huh?" Aquila questioned. They hadn't breached the topic since Evan had been visiting Little Whinging. "That's what you said when you found my brother and I in bed- Merlin, that sounds worse than it was."

He nodded, his eyes meeting hers. "Yeah. I'd be a fool if I didn't."

"Good, I do, too." Aquila then grinned cheekily. "I also like you, too." He snorted at her attempt of humor. "What does this mean?"

"Well... You said that you need to cross the bridge first, so how about once you do that - at your own pace - we can go out to lunch and we can visit a Muggle school. You said you wanted to see that, right?" Merlin, why was he so good to her?

"Right... I think at this rate I'll be spoiled rotten."

He snorted and glanced back above him, shifting slightly to get comfortable. "That is the intention, isn't it?"

"Is it?" she asked him coyly. Her dark hair fell into her face as she pressed her face to his shoulder. "I was rather under the impression that you would just indulge me until you decided magic wasn't for you."

"Were you?" He hummed. "That simply can't do."

Her lips curled into a faint smile at their banter. "It can't? Why not?"

"Because while magic is definitely not for me, as I am not magical in the slightest -" Aquila furrowed her brow, confused. "That doesn't mean the idea of going out with you is in any way unattractive. In fact, it's the exact opposite. Quite appealing." Aquila snorted, waiting for him to get to his point. She moved a few strands of hair from her eyes. "So you tell me when you're interested in a relationship - if you're interested at all, that is - and I'll happily oblige."

She shifted slightly so her lips could lightly touch Dudley's jaw - as she wasn't laying in the right position to kiss his cheek. "I don't think you'll be waiting long. I just need to deal with Chang and my ridiculous nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

She winced slightly. "I... I dream about things - death, to be quite frank. It started with my father's death when I was a child - I had seen his body on the doorstep when my mother had answered the door... And then Cedric." The name almost seemed taint spoken between them in this moment. "So I'll try my best not to wake you... I, uh, apologize if I do. They usually don't return after I've woken up once in the night." She pressed her cheek against the bone in his shoulder. Her eyes felt tired and she let them close as she listened to his pulse in his arm. It was just quiet enough to hear. "I probably should have told you all of this before I forced you to sleep in the same bed with me."

"The night of the party... did you have nightmares then? I didn't think you did, but I was pretty much out-"

"No," Aquila admitted. "Alcohol is a... a natural suppressor on magical dreams - because most dreams in Muggles are never memories, but manifestations of wants. In magical beings, they can be memories, future events, or even past lives. A bunch of superstitious crock to the last two, but memories are very frequent..." She paused as his breathing shifted slightly, almost calming. Her free hand, that wasn't holding her wand under her pillow, moved to his arm and gripped it lightly, as though it was a pillow. "What do you dream about?"

"I don't have dreams," he admitted. "I fall asleep and the next thing I know I'm awake."

"That's a sign that you're healthy, you know," she told him, her Ravenclaw nature peaking out. "And that you're well rested." 

"Yeah, so I don't particularly aim for dreams."

"I weep for you," she said teasingly. She shifted slightly until she was comfortable, though she didn't move much from her original position. "Have you ever had a dream?"

"Well, of course. We all have dreams."

"What was your last dream, then?" she inquired.

There was silence a moment as he obviously thought. And then he seemed to think of one - or he made it up entirely. "I believe I was ten. I dreamed of driving this truck, right-"

"Truck?"

"Er, a larger version of the car Amber has."

"Oh, okay," Aquila murmured, letting him cnotinue.

"And it was like a delivery truck and I was delivering something. But by the time I got to the place, they wouldn't take my order because I was two minutes later. Turns out I was delivering teletubbies.... Uh, they're these really creepy dolls that used to be a television programme when I was younger. Gave me nightmares all the time, but mum insisted I watch them."

Aquila didn't understand the references at all but yawned against his arm. "That's not a bad dream at all... It's funny, though. Your dreams are so different." She flicked her wand slightly. "Nox." The faint blue light disappeared and despite her closed eyes, she was shrouded in even darker darkness. "Tell me if you dream tonight, okay? Goodnight, Dudley."

"Night, Ella."

She smiled at the nickname and, breathing in the scent of his cologne, the same as always, and drifted off to sleep. She thought of Dudley as she did so. How he never... he never pushed, never demanded, never questioned much of her. He sort of took it all in stride. Did she push him? Did she force him into situations he didn't like? Merlin, and the pig thing... what if he secretly harbored a vendetta against her and her kind? Merlin knew that Vernon probably still did, despite his kind words to her. Wonderful, now she'd have to figure out what's real and what's her being too pushy. Is that why relationships and her sucked?


	13. Chapter 13

The scent of fruit assaulted her senses as she slowly woke. There was a hand on her ass. That was the next thought she had and the absolute only thought she could focus on. Whoever it was was either going to lose their hand or their eyes. She couldn't decide which would be worse.

"Hand off my arse," she said firmly. Her voice was still tired, but there was an edge to it that put even the first years in line. The hand didn't move and another was tight around her waist. Was she... Dudley. Shit.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was still fast asleep, her face pressed against his chest. Merlin's beard, why did they always somehow get into this position? She groaned softly and pressed her fingers against his chest to pull away. Once her hand was free she reached down and grabbed his own on her ass. Absolutely no way. She flung it off of her and Dudley's eyes opened immediately, starting up. 

"Sorry," he muttered, flushing brightly. "I-uh, really didn't mean to-"

"Hands off the arse is all I'm asking for," Aquila said simply. She yawned and rolled onto her back slightly, stretching the joints she could without moving him much. Not sure what to say, she reached for her wand as she sat up, flicking it so the curtains sprung away and the silencing charm vanished. "Morning, though." She climbed over him as she left the bed, calling, "Morning, ladies! Up and at 'em!"

"You two are the only ones still asleep!" Angelina called back. Oh. Aquila fumbled with her wand to cast cleansing charms on them both and ran a hand through her hair - washed thanks to the spell. It was slightly mussed. Grabbing a jersey from her bag, she pulled her t-shirt off and walked into the common area as she fumbled with the jersey - dressed in a bra. They were used to it. She did this often and she had swam in front of all of them before. It was hardly any different.

She was fit, in every sense of the word. Her stomach was flat, her arms evenly strong (as she had to be even, she couldn't just let her right one get all the work), and her skin was... well tan. She spent a lot of time outside in a sports bra during Quidditch season at school. But she'd need to start getting back in shape for next season. She had to stay in top condition for try outs next year. Seeing a few of the Irish team's interest in her, she shot them a glare and pulled on her light green jersey, snatching a pear off the dining room table, if that's what it could be called. It was more of a chopping board.

"Time?" Aquila asked. 

"Nearly eight." Far too early for their late night. She spotted Dudley leave the bedroom as she seated herself on the edge of the table.

"I reckon Beater Left day means that we get to party like Irish?"

"Black, every day means we party like the Irish," Lynch informed her as though she wasn't Aquila Black anymore. Aquila gave him an easy smile and took a bite of the pear, glancing towards Dudley as he reached for an apple. Lynch looked her over as Aquila chewed her pair slowly. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, why?" Aquila asked, confused.

She glanced down at herself to make sure that what she was wearing was put on right. She would change her shorts before they went to the pitch, of course, but she doubted that was the reason they were looking at her oddly.

"You're usually the first one up, lass," Mullet, the chaser that was retiring this year, stated slowly. "And you usually wake everyone else up because you're excited."

"Oh," Aquila said quietly, shrugging. "Slept good, that's all. Sorry if you were disappointed I didn't polish the fruit for you or anything."

"Nah," Tara insisted. "They're just put out that a lovely face didnt greet them this morning."

Aquila snorted. "Right. Anyway, are we going to head to the pitch because I feel like some alcohol, Irish chants, and some good old bludger dodging."

"Some what?" Dudley asked, slightly afraid that he would end up breaking an arm. Well... there was always a possibility.

"Oh, you'll just have to duck whenever it's called," Aquila insisted. She tied her hair up into a braid and yawned before biting into the pear once more. Her eyes sought out Dudley's and he seemed a tad nervous for his life. The twins stood at the same time and disappeared into the bedroom before returning, three bats in hand. Aquila recognized one as her own. She rolled her eyes and reached for another pear, but reached behind her suddenly. Her bat fell neatly in her hands and the twins groaned.

"I was so sure that time, weren't you, Freddie?" George groaned.

"Indeed, Georgie."

"You boys need to learn that I'm started to expect you throwing things at me behind my back. And I know you well enough to know where you'll throw them."

Dudley looked surprised at her reflexes however and she winked at him. "Years upon years of practice. When you're a beater, you expect things coming up behind you. Dangerous business, that."

"Aye, I broke me spine once my second year of school," Connolly stated and Aquila rolled her eyes. He told this story once a year on Beater Left day. A tradition, it seemed. "First ever match, too. Nasty stuff. Hurt like hell. Pomfrey fixed me up right quick and I was on the pitch by the time the match ended."

"Bloody hell," Alicia sighed. "You could at least not scare the bloke before he goes to the pitch."

"It's a lot safer than they're making it sound," Aquila said with an apologetic grin. She tied off the braid and rolled her shoulders. "Merlin, today's going to be great. Finally, my sort of game."

"Isn't this all your game?"

Aquila grinned brightly at Dudley. "Exactly." She twirled her bat around in her hands before she gripped it firmly in her right. "Today and tomorrow are just more my days. Oi, Lynch, put your new muscles to good use and carry the firewhiskey." There was a bark of indignation, but she bit her pear, smirking as she chewed quietly. "Well? I know you're a lazy lot, but you could at least get moving. We've got to fight the crowd still." Aquila returned to the bedroom long enough to retrieve a different pair of shorts and her wand, slipping it into her pocket and slipping on her shoes. She was ready.

The men were each carrying a few bottles of firewhiskey and the women the rolls of parchment for the bets. Aquila claimed it sexist, but the four women were tasked as security. As in they had to pave the path through the crowd so that no one would knock a precious bottle of firewhiskey down the stands where no one would bother to retrieve it. Too much of a walk for a bottle. The twins, she suspiciously noted, were wearing their backpacks, them bulging. More firewhiskey? Aquila spotted Dudley just behind her as they reached the eighth level and she fell into step beside him as the crowd waned.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you protected," she winked.

He didn't seem relieved at the notion. She plopped down in her seat from yesterday and Dudley resumed his own seat. She took the bottle from him and the day began. Around noon, most of those around her had passed out in their drunken states, she was left on Beater duty. Which meant if a bludger went her way, she hit it towards the beater in the field. But she hadn't hit it yet and she was getting antsy, her eyes darting around the pitch as it followed the bludger. It bounced off a bat a stand over, four rows, down and the one trying out was able to knock it towards the goals - but the path diverted and it went towards another stand. Dudley was wide eyed in fascination as he watched the mock sport being played about. 

She couldn't wait for him to see the real thing.

"Heads up!" Aquila called suddenly, making Dudley jump in surprise. There hadn't been any talking going on between them since the others began to fall asleep. George groaned beside Aquila in his drunken state. Aquila stood and climbed her seat before she held back her arm and swung with all her might. The bludger sailed back and a grin plastered itself on Aquila's face. Merlin, when would the next one come?

"Bloody hell, that could kill someone."

"Oh, they have," Aquila said lightly as she seated herself back down. She loosened her grip on her bat and grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey. "Shh, don't tell mum I'm drinking. She thinks I promised not to that much." She glanced at her almost empty bottle. "Oops." She giggled and leaned into Dudley's side. "Merlin, he's good, isn't he?"

"What?" Dudley asked, distracted. Aquila gestured towards the field with her bat and to the beater that had hit three in a row, the two bludgers going at him one after another so he had no break. He only missed one and dodged it in an attempt to actually stay in the air. "Oh, yeah, better than Morag."

She grinned at that response and glanced at the parchment resting atop a sleeping Lynch. She tapped her wand to it to make her selection and relaxed back into Dudley's side. "Ready for tonight?"

"Is it going to be crazy?"

"You think Muggle parties are great?" Aquila smirked. "Wait until you see ours."

He groaned. "Then I should start to lay off the alcohol now."

She snorted in amusement and watched as he actually did set the bottle down. "Do you not like drinking? I've noticed you don't drink much."

"I do, just not in front of people I don't really know." She supposed everyone had their own insecurities. 

"Well we're a pretty understanding lot, so no pressure or anything." She sipped from her own bottle as he was quiet. "We don't force people to do things they aren't comfortable with, you know. I don't think we're that intimidating, but I guess I could be wrong."

"No, I would have stopped if I wasn't comfortable," Dudley shrugged. He leaned back in the stadium seating, the backs of the chairs attached to the bleachers making it comfortable. A simple charm removed them for laying down, but it was comforting to lean back during the day. When it wasn't unbearably hot. Her legs stretched out in front of her, onto Aidan Lynch's back of his own seat, and the bottle was between her legs. "Is it always this hot?"

Indeed, he was sweating. 

"No, just the good old English summers being hotter than ever," Aquila shrugged. She flicked her wand over him and he twitched in surprise. "Cooling charms. Magic makes our lives easier, not harder." She flicked her wand towards herself and her temperature cooled only a few degrees. But it made the intense sun more bearable. She grinned towards Dudley as he stretched out and sipped from her bottle. "Love magic, huh?"

"It's wicked useful."

"I honestly don't know how you get by sometimes," Aquila admitted. "Medicine that cures diseases in five minutes, instant teleportation to destinations..." She turned her head towards him. "Do you ever have that assignment you don't feel like writing but you have to get it done by the next class?"

"Of course," Dudley shrugged.

She grinned at him. "We have a quill that does the assignment by itself - you just talk to it when you feel like adding something. Of course you have to copy it onto another piece of parchment so it's in your own handwriting, but it cuts research and everything down to an art." He glanced at her in absolute surprise. "And we also have books in the library that if you request them, they'll come to you."

"What else?"

She shrugged slightly, her head falling onto his shoulder. "We have loads of things. I don't know what your equivalents would be. We don't have electricity, however. Fire and radios are about as advanced as that department goes. And we don't have your nifty little pens. We have quills and ink bottles. Paper to you is parchment to us. We don't have science - we don't believe in science really. Just the basics like weather and how gravity works and such. We don't learn any of that in school. We're taught to read and write at home and how to count and such, too." She paused, glancing at him. "What are you taught in primary school... that is what it's called, yes?"

Dudley rolled his shoulders, mindful of her head. "Reading, counting, colors."

"Colors?" Aquila questioned, fighting the grin on her face. "What colors?"

"Er, red... blue, those colors."

"What's red?" she asked innocently.

He shot her an incredulous look. "What?"

She giggled, "Kidding, sorry. Continue."

His cheeks turned pink a tad at how easily he fell for that. "Er, right, colors. And then there's math like multiplication and such. Science, like genetics and rain and electricity."

"Genetics?" she questioned. "What about it?"

"Like how we are the way we are. What genes cause diseases and such. How are things genetic - er, what do we inherit from our parents?" This seemed to be his element. She had finally found it. Merlin, how long had it taken and she should have known it would be connected to medicine. "There are so many diseases we can't cure. For instance, cancer or the common cold."

"Oh, the common cold was an easy one," Aquila told him. "Pepper Up potion. Also good for hypothermia and any other sickness who's symptoms contain fever, sniffles, and coughing."

"You've cured the common cold?"

"Well, I haven't specifically," Aquila admitted. "But it's pretty much cured. We still get it, but nothing a quick potion can't fix."

"What about cancer?"

"I ..." It couldn't be the astrology sign, so she went with the answer she knew wouldn't show her lack of Muggle intelligence. "I'm unfamiliar with that one. What is it?" She glanced at Dudley in curiousity, her head never leaving his shoulder as she glanced up at him. 

"You've never... it's a terminal disease," he stated after he got over his initial surprise. He swallowed, his hand rubbing his chest briefly as he paused. "Uh, sort of inherited, I suppose, from parents or grandparents. Sometimes it skips a generation, or five, or eight, or sometimes it could never have shown up and you just get it. Usually not spotted until it's too late."

"Too late?" she asked quietly.

"It kills you," he commented, equally as quiet. "Spreads through your body, and you can't see it, you can only feel it after it's done enough damage. Once you notice it, sometimes you have days, weeks, months... rarely years." He paused as Aquila tried to figure out how Muggles could just live without noticing something like that. Dark magic, it seemed. It had to be curable.

"And no cure?" she asked him, confused. "But there would have to be something that can stop it. If it's as common as you make it sound-"

"No cure. Only delayments, I suppose. There's this thing called chemotherapy. Sort of dangerous and makes you feel really sick. You lose your hair and vomit a lot and you feel weak."

"And that's a ... medication? Like those pills you gave me for my hangover?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's radiation therapy. It's these... waves a lot like sunlight, and it goes through your body and is supposed to kill the cancer cells."

"Supposed to?" she asked, biting her lip. That didn't sound very effective.

"Doesn't always work," he admitted. His voice had grown unusually quiet, as though he were afraid of being overheard. Aquila rested her wand on her lap and took his hand resting on his own. Perhaps he knew someone with the disease? Her fingers were squeezed by his own. "Sometimes people refuse the chemo. If the chemo works, they're safe. But there's always a chance it could come back. If it doesn't work... sometimes they start to stop the treatments. They don't want to feel bad before they die."

"That's horrible," Aquila said softly. Her eyes darted across the pitch, watching as someone that was sleeping was hit directly with a bludger. Medical personal were heading for them immediately with a stretcher. Ouch. 

"Yeah," Dudley agreed. "The silent killer, it's called."

"We don't have that in my world. Terminal diseases that are passed down can be cured easily enough in just a single generation with no chance of it coming back." She bit her lip as he acknowledged her words. "We don't have this cancer... At least I don't think we do. The magic in our bodies makes us remarkably resiliant to most diseases. Such as the Bubonic Plague. Our lot survived. Hid out in the wizarding world and didn't leave until it was over. Muggleborns were practically nonexistant then..." She tried to think back in the history books to anything she had ever read concerning diseases and wizard folk. "No imperfections, really. Rarely glasses. Potter's probably the only one in our school that wears them - usually older people do. No mind issues - like dyslexia. Though, I will say there are plenty of mentally unstable people in the world." She moved her head so that she was closer to him. "Cancer... we don't have it. We may have once, but I'd have to read up on it. We live exceptionally long compared to you lot."

"How long would you say your life span is?"

"Professor Trelawney, our school psychic, I suppose, says I'll live to be a hundred and thirty nine. While I disagree, saying a ripe old age of one hundred and ten." He frowned slightly at that. "Though men do tend to live longer. Potter's grandfather, Charlus Potter, lived to be one hundred and forty seven. His wife Dorea Black, who was just a few years younger than him - and by few I mean around twenty - lived to be a hundred and three. Always in the papers when I was little. The Boy Who Lived, denied the custody of his own grandparents. They died a few years after the first war ended." She paused. "We do have terminal illnesses, however. They're originated from Dark Magic. It's believed that all diseases stem from Dark Magic. I once had a family member who touched a cursed object. They began to wither away, their magic doing whatever it could to heal them, but eventually they didn't have much left. I suppose that's a lot like that thing you call cancer."

"Sure," Dudley agreed. He shifted a tad closer, propping his leg on his lap so that they were crossed in that ridiculous way men cross their legs. Aquila gazed at their entwined hands before looking back to the pitch. They did this touchy stuff - held hands, stood beside each other, talked about personal things... Merlin, no wonder her mother thought they were shagging. "What about leprosy?"

"Archaic," Aquila assured him.

"Chicken Pox?"

"We have Dragon Pox," Aquila admitted. "I'd assume that's the same thing. Nasty red boils all over your body, and you get this horrible fever like a dragon's been cooking ya."

"Er, no, not the same thing," Dudley chuckled. "Ours are tiny spots that itch like hell and you're contageous so you have to stay home from school for a few days."

"Is there a cure?" she asked. "Is it deadly?"

"No, not deadly as far as I know. Just itchy. As for a cure, well... there's a shot, but sometimes it doesn't do anything to prevent the chicken pox."

"Then why get the shot if its not deadly. If it goes away, I mean, there's no need to get it. Immune systems are made for that stuff-"

"it's inconvenient to some people," Dudley shrugged lightly. "We do that stuff, I guess. We take medicines and get shots that's supposed to prevent a disease, but it may end up giving us another. And the side effects are sometimes worse than the disease itself."

"Well, that's just stupid. Nature provides all the cures you need," Aquila insisted. "No offense to Muggle methods, but all you need is to snip a few herbs and put them in a cauldron and boom. Instant cure to the Common Cold. Of course, it only works if a witch or wizard makes the potion. Otherwise, it would just be gobbledeegook."

"Gobbledeegook?" Dudley asked, stiffling a laugh.

"It's a good description for mush," Aquila defended with an eyeroll. "Merlin, so critical."

"Why wouldn't it work for Muggles, though?" Dudley inquired. "If you're doing the exact same process, the exact same method."

Aquila faltered. She didn't quite know why, she just knew it did. "I'm not sure... I'd imagine the magic has something to do with it, but it's not like we use spells on the ingredients when we make potions... Perhaps that's a theory I'll test some day..." She shrugged, but sprung to life as a bludger came their way. Too high for her to go for it, so she let someone else take it and relaxed against Dudley's side again. "You're still going to school for accounting and all that, aren't you?" 

"Er, yeah, I haven't quite gotten around to talking about medicine."

"Well," Aquila said quietly. "It's not like they're horrible education options, either. Accounting and such are rather useful, aren't they?"

"But the only use Dad wants is Grunnings."

She patted his arm good naturedly. "You do what you make it do, Dudley. If you don't want to do... don't make it do." He shot her a look that told her what she just said didn't make sense. She shrugged it off. "If you win, what's your prank?"

"Hmmm..." He thought about it for a moment, and Aquila let him think as she ticked off a few boxes on her parchment. She glanced at Dudley's on his lap to see that he hadn't filled a few in. Did he think some teams were going empty, or did he think they were horrible? Or was he not paying attention? "Well considering you've won four years in a row..."

"And I intend to make this my fifth," Aquila prompted with a wink.

"Precisely why I don't think I'll be winning. However, if I do, I reckon my prank would..." He grinned suddenly. "I'm afraid I can't tell you until we know for sure who wins."

Her jaw dropped in surprise. "What? But-But you _have_ to tell me!"

"I can't," Dudley admitted with a smirk. "I'm unable to inform you of something before it happens. I don't see the future like you lot."

She snorted and crossed her arms, leaning away from him. "Fine. Don't tell me. Don't expect me to help you fill in any of your blanks on your parchment, either."

"Oh, they won't be placed on teams," Dudley assured her. "I'm fairly confident in that regards."

"Yes, well, someone's got to take the spots, don't they?"

"Well, sure, but who's to say they won't ask someone from another day?" Dudley returned. "If they're a decent flier, they can ask for another spot, even if they aren't particularly great at it, couldn't they?"

"You seem very confident in this theory," Aquila said slowly, though she knew that Quidditch was strict and very serious. If you didn't audition for the position, you were next to never considered for it. Only very rare cases like undiscovered talent. All the blokes on his paper didn't have undiscovered talent - especially since they no doubt played quidditch frequently and had at least tried every other position.

"Oh, I am," Dudley shrugged. "I'm probably wrong, but I might as well stick to it and see where it gets me."

"Very well."

So they continued watching the pitch and Aquila only counted a measley three bludgers she hit by night's fall. And as if magic had awoken them, the twins leapt from their seats and grinned at each other as they climbed over the Irish and towards the rails. Their backpacks, which Aquila had suspiciously noted earlier, were opened to reveal a load of pyrotechnics. She grinned in delight and glanced at Dudley. 

"The party begins." She hurriedly woke the Irish and soon word spread of the impending show. Hardly anyone left the pitch. 

"The trials for Day Two officially draw to a close," the announcer stated. "Those that didn't get a chance to complete their trials will be schedule to compete on the eighth day. Day Three will begin tomorrow at nine in the morning."

The announcer began to leave and there were chants.

"Weasley. Weasley. Weasley. Weasley. Weasley!"

Aquila joined in, laughing as she clapped her hands to go with the beat of the chant. And then the twins cast an incendio on their bags and all hell broke loose.

Two quite large rockets launched into the air, streaming towards the middle of the pitch and her and Dudley had to crane their necks to look up. And they exploded in a confetti of green. "Yeah!" Cheers cried all around the pitch. The Weasley twins bowed deeply in acknowledgement and Aquila couldn't help but grin as the green slowly faded away to gold and then it began to shimmer - to sparkle brilliantly. Well, this was new.

And then it formed two leperchauns. "Merlin's beard!" she gasped. They were quite animate and in no less solidity than before. In fact, they seemed to be getting more solid looking as the seconds ticked by. And the two leperchauns - one facing the north stands, the other the south - turned towards each other simultaneously and ran smack into each other. There were cries of "ooo" and then the leperchauns leapt up and began to beat each other bloody - only instead of blood it was shimmers of gold.

"These are your fireworks?"

"These are the twins invention," Aquila corrected. She shook her head, her eyes never leaving the brawl. "They're bloody brilliant, I tell you. These are better than the leperchauns at the World Cup." The twins were climbing back up the stands, shaking hands with those they passed, giving off puking pastels and Fever Fudges. One leperchaun gave the other a particularly nasty uppercut and as soon as the injured leperchaun went down, they both exploded into a shimmer of gold.

"Woah!" Dudley gasped. Coins rained down on the crowd - the gold shimmering suddenly all made sense - and Dudley picked up a few coins from his lap. "Is this real gold?"

"It'll disappear within a few hours," she said quietly. "Leperchauns are natural tricksters. Get what they want for free. There's a reason you never find gold at the end of the rainbow. By the time you get there, it all disappears." He brushed off the coins from his person so they clattered along the stands and Aquila stood suddenly, climbing over the seat until she found Seamus Finnigan - a Gryffindor a year younger than her with sandy brown hair and a wicked eye for Ireland. "Oi, Finnigan!" she called. He looked up from a snog session with one of the Patils - Padma? Probably Pavarti.

"What, Black? I'm kinda busy here!"

"Where's the ale, mate?" she asked, spreading her arms to gesture around them. "We've got a week from now until the match and you don't have the traditional ale at the ready?"

While her tone was light, she was reprimanding him for neglecting his duties. They did, afterall, all have a roll to play to show their Irish pride. Aquila's was the results day. Twins were in charge of pyro and they'd have a show every night from now on - each night getting better than the first. Finnigan brought the ale - his father's brew - and the Irish brought themselves. Anyone else contributed what they could. 

"Is it always the Irish that are celebrated?" Dudley asked as Finnigan got up, muttering under his breath and heading for the top of the stands. She heard him cry "Accio Ale trunk!" and she watched, stepping back to her seat, as something soared in the air towards them. 

"Of course," Aquila grinned. "The English, Welsh, and Scottish absolutely hate it. Northern Ireland gets in on the fun, though, and they celebrate with us. But Ireland hasn't lost a match in the last ten years against any of the aforementioned teams, so we get the bragging rights to celebrate until they do something about it." She glanced around them. "This is the Irish side of the Pitch. All Ireland fans from Owner's Box down to about two o'clock from this point on." she pointed to a spot just about forty five degrees from where they were sitting, dead on straight ahead and to the right. "Basically, we rule. And we're sitting in the center of it all. This section of the stands has the biggest party."

"So this is how a wizard party starts," Dudley murmured.

"No, this is how the pre party starts." Finnigan caught a large bag and he pulled a few miniturized items out of the bag before he began to enlarge them. She grinned and gestured towards it. "That's how a wizard party starts."


	14. Light 'Em Up

Her head was swimming with all the alcohol she had consumed in just the few short hours of the night. Music was playing on a phonograph, curtosy of Katie Bell, and she had tried to get Dudley to dance with her, but that chance disappeared in a fit of giggles and stumbling over each other's feet until they both decided sitting was nice.

"So..." Dudley strung out and Aquila flipped her head to look at him, her hair dancing around her in a fit of curls. She had long since taken it out of its braid. "I take it anything that happened between us would throw your mother into fits."

"Oh, most assuredly," Aquila replied. Giggling, she leaned towards him so she could whisper in his ear. "She'd get over it eventually."

"So, I shouldn't be wandering over-"

She silenced him with a quick motion. She leaned over him and pressed her lips to his own. They had never shared a kiss before. Perhaps it was the alcohol that helped her make such a bold action possible between them. She hardly had a care for that, though, when he firmly gripped her waist and deepened the kiss. Oh, Merlin, this was heavenly. His tongue tasted of chocolate and firewhiskey. He pulled back suddenly, leaving Aquila breathing deeply and staring into his eyes as they watched her.

"I had a dream last night."

Dream? Oh, she had told him to tell her. But that had been the second day of trials. Tomorrow was results day. Aquila leaned back slightly and watced him. "You did? About what?"

"You," he said simply. It would have sounded cheesy coming from anyone else, but from Dudley... Well, it made Aquila's cheeks flush slightly and she smiled slightly as she leaned closer to kiss him.

"You did?" she murmured. "What about?"

How he heard her over the partying crowd, she had no idea, but she kissed him deeply, letting him formulate an answer before he spoke it. But when she pulled away with a small grin on her face, he seemed to have a bit of trouble deciding what he was going to say. "What were we talking about again?"

She giggled, kissing his cheek as she reminded him, "Your dream... Was it a good dream?"

"Oh, it was very good," Dudley smirked. Oh, Merlin. He kissed along her jaw as he spoke, his voice low and his lips unbelievably soft against her. She let her eyes flutter close as he continued. "Let's see... Oh, yeah, we were in this ... this tent." He seemed to lose focus as he kissed her pulse point and Aquila thought she was losing her focus, too. Merlin, since when was he unbelievably good at this? Of course, she didn't want to ask, but... She gasped as his kisses reached her shoulder. Oh, Merlin. "And it was dark and you were... God, you were wearing this unbelievably short dress."

"Mmm, I think I could find a dress," Aquila murmured. His lips paused on her pulse point again, his warm breath gently carressing it.

"Bloody hell..." He seemed to be struggling with something and Aquila's lips twitched as she knew exactly what it was. Opening her eyes, she peaked at him to see his eyes shut, squeezed shut, really, and thinking very hard. "And then there was this..." He paused slightly. "There was this light and it was all around you and God..." He kissed her pulse point again, before resting his head there. "I really need to stop this before we have a problem."

She laughed lightly and moved her head slightly so that she was kissing him. His jaw, his neck, his collarbone. "You smell so good." And he did, like the cologne he always wore. And it always made her knees weak and her head fuzzy. "So good..." She pressed a kiss to the spot just by his ear and his breath stopped. Merlin, she found that spot. "But we need to stop... Yes," she continued more firmly as she gripped each of his shoulders and shifted back a bit so they were eye to eye. "I..." She blushed red and ducked her head. "I've only done this once so... So I just don't want to rush into things..."

He nodded, not seeming put out at all by her admission - or her stopping. "Understood. I said you set the pace."

She nodded carefully and bit her lip. His eyes darted to it before lifting up to her eyes, dark brown, and his... a bluish color. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about," he assured her. He lifted his arms, letting them rest on her waist and she blushed darkly as she realized how they were sitting. Her straddling his lap like some sort of harlot. But she really didn't want to move. "I'm not going to push you." She smiled and kissed him gently before pulling back again. "I may be a bit of a jerk, but I'm not _that_ bad."

"I don't think you're a jerk," Aquila informed him. "Piers, yes, but you, not even if you tried." She paused, grinning slightly. "Well, maybe if you tried, but not unintentionally a jerk."

"Good," Dudley smirked. She pressed her lips to the edge of the smirk and then pressed her face into his neck. Good. They always ended their conversations with good. Well, maybe not always, but a lot of the times. It was starting to become their thing.

"Good," Aquila repeated quietly. She gasped suddenly and pulled away from Dudley, standing and straightening her jersey which seemed to have gotten mussed up. "Oh, Merlin, my mother has spies here. And she could appear and-and she may take us home before the match tomorrow if she saw that-" Aquila shook her head and glanced around suspiciously. But she couldn't see anyone paying attention to them really. She kissed Dudley lightly. "I'm sorry-"

"Because you won't kiss me in public? Only when the doors are closed?"

She sank into the chair beside him, sighing, "You know that's not why, Dudley. My mother... the only reason is my mother and you know that. If my mother wouldn't ward me in my room for a century because she specifically made me promise I wouldn't do anything with you, I would be shagging you right here, in front of everybody..." She paused, grimacing slightly. "Okay, maybe not shagging. But I'd sure be giving you a right snog session that could potentially make my lungs collapse from lack of oxygen." She slumped in her seat, crossing her arms as she stared at the dark sky above them, the fireworks contrasting greatly. They were two knights, with an army of soldiers behind them, as they clashed. The twins seemed to enjoy making fireworks battle. The knight's swords clanked like thunder and the men behind them charged forward into battle. "We just need to be careful in this crowd."

"Right."

He was mad. She frowned and looked over the pulsating crowd, her alcohol addled brain pulsing with it, but she didn't have a headache yet. So she cast a sobering charm on herself and put her wand in her pocket. "I'll... I'll go over there. You want space."

"No, I don't. I want to talk."

She glanced at him and he seemed took take a deep breath to relax. "Talk about what?"

"If anything did happen between us, it wouldn't be public, would it?" He seemed to come to this conclusion over whatever evidence he had in his head, because Aquila began to protest, he continued. "And your mother-"

"I told you, my mother would get over it," she interrupted, because that seemed to be the only time she could put to rest his ridiculous theories. "And I never said that we'd be private. I said that we can't do this now. I'd rather my week away from her be uninterrupted by spies and my mother. I don't want to kiss you and think about my mother. I'm saying we can't snog senseless in public because my mother would throw a very public fit over that and I don't want there to be a fit of any kind - because it will be in the newspaper that the recluse wife of a Death Eater throws a fit over daughter dating a Muggle. And that's the press my family doesn't need... that's the press my enemies can't read, because it will put you in danger. It will put your parents in danger... So I'm saying we wait until my mother's spies can't see us, okay?"

It seemed to make sense, because he nodded slowly. "So this is to protect my family."

"Yes, because if it were to wait, and start privately, then no one would take such notice to it and you'd be left alone. And when I say privately, I mean, without my mother's emotional fiasco, okay?" She paused and stared at Dudley, begging him to understand. "I do really like you, Dudley. And I don't want to hide that, but for the next few days, that's necessary. And then whatever happens - well, it happens. But... I don't want this in the papers. So it _has_ to be quiet."

"Alright," Dudley said after a moment. "I just... I don't like the idea of not-"

"I know," Aquila nodded, knowing how he'd finish. They both weren't used to a quiet relationship, it seemed. They'd have to try to start. "You're my bridge, you know. That I need to cross. You're on the other side of it... So I reckon that means that any snogging will only make me step the last two steps."

"Two steps, now? What happened to the length of the bridge?"

She smirked at him, leaning into his shoulder briefly. "You did."

 

0o0o0o0o0o0

The evening air was crisp as Euryale Black walked silently along the stone path. The hedges were tall around her, as dark as the sky above, and as looming as the decision she had made. She drew her cloak tighter around herself as she neared the end and stood at the door. This was the moment. She could turn back now, turn back and listen to both of her children, or she could continue on and ensure that her children would be protected. Her daughter would be protected.

She beat the knocker twice against the door and waited to be tended to. Aquila would never forgive her for this, but it was for the best. Euryale knew what she had to do.

"Madame Black," an elf greeted. "What business does Madame have in Malfoy Manor?"

"I wish to speak to Lucius about an urgent matter," Euryale spoke sharply. "Where is he?"

"Master is in the study, Madame. Shall Breggin take Madame to Master?"

"Yes," Euryale said crisply and then the elf was taking her hand and they apparated to the doors just outside the study. Euryale dropped the hood of her cloak and took a deep breath. She was in. It was too late to leave, now. She knocked twice.

"Enter," the regal tone of the man she had gone to school with and seen frequently spoke from inside. Her last chance. She pushed open the door and the elf skittered away with a squeak. Lucius looked up at her entrance, but didn't betray any hint of surprise. They hadn't seen each other in years and yet he hadn't aged a day. Then again, neither did she. "Euryale, I must say, I'm pleased to see you. I've received your owl."

"Yes, I'm afraid I couldn't wait until morning," Euryale said regretfully. "I apologize for dropping by unannounced." 

"Take a seat," Lucius said, gesturing to the two wing backed chairs in front of his desk. Euryale walked towards one, taking her cloak off and resting it on the back, before she sat carefully. "Tea?"

"No, thank you," Euryale said quietly. "I'm here to discuss the contents of my letter."

"You are sure this is the route you wish to go? Malfoy Enterprises prides itself in its work. But if you should change your mind-"

"I won't," Euryale interrupted. "This needs to be done. She will understand when the time comes."

"When will you inform your daughter of your plans?" Lucius asked curiously. "An hour beforehand? Perhaps days? You know who has returned."

"The Dark Lord's business does not concern my daughter, Lucius," Euryale told him sharply. "My daughter is my concern only."

He nodded once and passed her a scroll of parchment. "All it requires is your signature. I will acquire the other in the morning and seal it." Euryale nodded and took the offered quill to sign. "You understand the terms, of course?"

"It will occur," Euryale said firmly. "I will not let her-"

"And if it were not to occur," Lucius interrupted, "I will have no qualms telling the Dark Lord where your loyalty lies in this war."

She understood the threat. She would not live to see outcome. The Dark Lord would kill her for being a traitor. She knew too many secrets about the dark for her to be dismissed without a second glance. Her husband had discovered them all, and she just needed to pass the word to those in charge of the Order when the time came. "It will occur."

"Then sign." And Euryale signed. 


	15. Chapter 15

Name after name was called and Aquila ticked off each one she got correct, using a red marker to slash through the names she didn't. She glanced at Dudley to see that he was fairing pretty well, himself. It was Angelina who announced she looked like she was in the lead that worried Aquila. She couldn't lose to Angelina! She'd have blue hair dye for weeks in her hair or something equally as revolting.

She was a Ravenclaw, but she wasn't that dedicated to her house colors.

"How many do you have?" Aquila asked Dudley quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

"Twenty three right, so far."

Aquila bit her lip. "Twenty eight," she admitted. "Ang, how many?"

"Twenty six."

Aquila grinned and glanced at Dudley before glancing back at her parchment. "Shit," She muttered, suppressing a giggle. She was winning. 

"Twelve, thanks for asking," George stated.

"Thirteen," Fred grinned. He frowned as they announced another name. "Right, make that twelve. I was so sure about that bloke."

She peaked at Dudley's parchment to see that he was doing pretty good. Maybe even better than he was saying. "So what happens tonight?"

"Tonight, we head to the other pitch, for the match tomorrow," Aquila told him. "We set up shop in a fancy building, so no more tent nonsense." Aquila glanced at him with a smirk. "Real meals by the boys parents and basic pampering compared to this. But, before we leave, we sort of celebrate whoever wins with a good old fashioned game."

"Game?"

"Exploding Snaps. I'll teach you, if you want," Aquila informed him. 

"And I take it they explode."

"Does anything else in the Wizarding World not explode?" she questioned. "Of course." Her head rested on his own as more names were called off. Merlin, this was the most boring part off the trials. The waiting.

It was well past noon by the time all the people were announced. "And now we count, and count others," Aquia told Dudley as everyone started to pass their parchments around. She took his and handed hers to George as she began to count. Bloody hell... Eighty two? That was excellent!

"Eighty two," she announced to the group when they finished. 

"Sixty seven."

"Thirty nine."

"Twelve."

"Ninety eight-" It was George that said it. Bloody hell, nobody could have gotten better that that, could they? 

"Sixty nine."

"Fifty three."

"Ninety-" Aquila's heart stopped as she stared at Aidan. Please, please, no, "-three."

She exhaled in relief and listened to the rest of the numbers. Dudley was the last one to state the numbers - what Alicia had. "Ninety seven."

"Holy bloody fuck," Aquila breathed. "Yes!" she cried in victory. She shook Alicia's hand firmly. "We're always close, Spinnet. Always close. I fear next year you'll beat me."

"It's my single goal in life, Black," Alicia smirked.

"So, what's the price, then?" the twins demanded. They each wore evil grins on their faces that seemed to only shine when they had the prospect of a prank. Aquila rubbed her hands together and closed her eyes as she thought. "Normally I'd target the Slytherins, but with the changes recently, any attention off of me is probably best," Aquila said carefully. She had to think it out like a Ravenclaw, after all. "I would say Amos, but I really want to try out, so that's out. There's Dudley, but I'd rather not have to possibly scar him for life from magic. And then there's the twins, who of course, can't prank themselves. So I guess that leaves me with my mother."

"You were aiming for your mother the entire time."

"Obviously," Aquila grinned. She gave the twins her full attention. "So, this is what I'm thinking. We charm every mirror in the house to give whoever looks inside a distorted appearance. But it's so subtly she doesn't realize it. She just truly thinks she has an enlarged chin or something. Looks are everything to my mother. What better way to get revenge."

"We'd have to get into your house somehow, and get her away," the twins agreed. "Any ideas?"

"Tea with my mum," Dudley offered. "Mum would like it, and Aquila's mum knows my mum well enough-"

"Perfect," Aquila insisted to him, smiring. "So?"

"We can do it," the twins said firmly. "And sell look alikes in our shop."

"You gotta get the shop first."

"Already looking at places in Diagon Alley," George informed her. "We so far have three places we just need to put a deposit on."

"Yeah, and we already have half of the deposit just in last years puking pastells," Fred continued.

"How far away are you?" Aquila asked. "Maybe I'll make a quality investment for the return of a discount - under the counter, of course."

The twins waved it away, not going to take her offer. "Potter's already given us his money from the Triwizard Tournament. Once we figure out which place to take, we'll already be set. Though investments are welcome, we aren't looked to be invested upon anytime soon."

"And I'd like to maintain my innocence to my person," Fred smirked. "You're invited to opening, though."

"Send me a postcard," Aquila muttered absently, though she was interested. She looked at the twins intently. "How much time would you need?"

"An hour at most."

"I can get Mum to do that," Dudley told them. Aquila grinned at him. "Yeah, she's good at making diversions."

"Mate, you're officially one of us now," the twins said seriously. "That means you gotta do your part."

"My part?" Dudley asked.

"You can't piss me off, basically," Aquila smirked. "Because then I'll change my mind about the prank and the twins research too much for that to happen." She rolled up the parchment in her hands. "Oh, and you can't distract me, because I have to place silencing charms in the garden and cancel them at the exact same moment as the twins apparation."

"Distract you?" Dudley asked, confused.

Aquila winked. "That's not something you discuss in public."

"Unless it's us lot. She any good, mate?" Lynch asked.

"Yeah, you were practically eating each other's tongues out last night," Quigley piped up. 

Aquila flushed, but it was Dudley that spoke. "We haven't like... we've snogged, yeah."

"Uh, how disappointing," Angelina sighed. "Oh, well, the night's still young."

Aquila didn't like the topic of her love life and instead spoke up. "How about what happens between us isn't tossed around for a friend of my mother's to possibly overhear, yes?"

"I thought your mother was on the side of the Order," Aidan said, confused.

"But she's still trying to put Aquila into a marriage contract, so she's trying to lay low," Dudley helpfully supplied.

Aquila shrugged sheepishly.  "The latest bloke is Simon Otterburn," Aquila admitted. Lynch grimaced. 

"That bloke is such a sleaze-ball!" Lynch protested. 

"Preciesly what my brother told my mother. He also spoke horribly of every other bloke he knew of to throw my mother off. That only lasts until the next letter. Can you believe she wanted me to get married this Christmas?" Aquila gave a snort of disgust. "I told her that I needed to win the Quidditch cup at school first, and focus on school. I'm not too sure she bought it, but Otterburn is persistant. She got an owl from him right before we left to get here." Aquila rolled her eyes. "Anyway, no more about that. I've got a fall back if she tries anything, so what time is the portkey?"

"Eight sharp," Tara stated. "So meet at the tent at seven."

"Got it," Aquila grinned. She took Dudley's arm. "You wanna see something great?"

"I'm in."

"The fact that you didn't even ask what it was makes me amazingly ecstatic with you right now," Aquila informed him simply. The others laughed and she pulled Dudley away, her wand out in her other hand, before she rolled her eyes. "We're going to head to my school mate's tent."

"Oh?"

"You'll see," she grinned. "They're all a bunch of bookworms, so they don't really know how to party, but since you aren't fond of big loud parties, I figure it'll be more your gig."

"Well, you are fifth time champion, so what you say goes."

"And the fact that you remember that, makes me extremely ecstatic with you," Aquila said, amazed. She shook her head as she met his eyes. "It's like your memory is perfect."

"Er, well, not really," Dudley said, embarrassed. His cheeks twinged pink, but she shook her head again and clutched his arm tightly as she pulled him down the stairs. "So your school mates, they'll know I'm Muggle, yeah?"

"Shhh," she said sharply, glancing around them. No one seemed to have heard. "Dangerous business going around saying that in the open like that. Though I'm surprised it was kept a secret this long. But yeah, they'll know. Most of them are good people. Chang will probably be there, but..." Aquila shrugged. "I'll just ignore her. No wand fights. No arguments. Whatever she tries to rile me up with, I let it blow over. She just wants me to yell at her because she feels guilty. Well, two can play at that game."

"You want her to yell at you because you feel guilty?" Dudley asked, confused.

"No, I just know what she's trying to do, so I'm one step ahead. I am the eagle, Dudley. And she is my prey," Aquila said seriously, her eyes watching in front of her as she led them down the stairs, towards the party she knew would be dull but maybe he'd like the change of pace for a night. He looked a bit peaky when he woke up that morning.

"Er, right."

"Just don't get in any academic debates you know you'll lose," Aquila warned him. The tent they were approaching some ten minutes later was the same as all the others, except the flaps for the door were a dark blue with an eagle head embroidered along it. Aquila entered and heads popped up in surprise to seeing her. "So, who's popping out the chess board?"

"Aquila, mate, I thought you were leaving," Roger Davies, the Quidditch captain of Ravenclaw last year and all the years before, said as he rose from behind a chess board. How stereotypical. Aquila shook his hand, smirking.

"We were going to, but I decided to check in the nest, first. Ah, there she is!" She spotted the eccentric blonde - and could have spotted her anywhere - sitting on the floor, her eyes closed and very still. "Hey, Luna, what are you doing, mate?"

The blonde's eyes opened and she gave Luna a serious smile. "Searching for the plumpies, of course. They're frightened away by eyes being open, so I'm hoping to attract them to me."

Dudley looked confused and Aquila mimicked the smoking of a joint and he seemed to understand, acting as though what the girl said was a serious matter.

"Right, well, stand up, little chicklet." Aquila held out her hand and the girl stood. Luna Lovegood was wearing an outfit made of feathers that suspiciously looked like a Veela, but Aquila supposed it could have been an eagle as well. Luna lurched forward suddenly and seized Dudley's hand in her own. 

"It's so nice to meet Aquila's friend. You're different, the plumpies are telling me."

"I'm, er, not like you, if that's what you mean."

There were some snickers from the rest of the tent and Aquila shot them a glare. Honestly, they were horrible to the girl. They shut up and Aquila turned to Luna. "Say, Luna, why don't we play a game of snaps?"

"You're just asking to be polite, and to avoid Cho Chang in the back corner," Luna said with a small smile. Aquila glanced in the corner and found the Asian glancing towards the new party, before Aquila glanced away quickly, a frown tainting her lips. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the Hufflepuff tent with me. They have the most delicious dragon balls."

Aquila nearly choked on her tongue as she held back a snort. "What?"

"The hor d'oeuvres," Luna said simply. "They have dragon balls. They really are delicious. I can't understand why people don't eat them more."

"Um, Luna, I don't know if Dudley will like dragon balls."

"Oh, he won't, but he's too polite to say so," Luna informed the pair of them. 

"Yeah, before you go and do that, Black, can I talk to you?" Davies spoke up. Aquila felt her eyes sparkle as she nodded and flounced over to him. He took her arm and steered her away, towards the far side of the tent, that was empty.

"What's up?" Aquila asked, trying to keep the hopeful grin off her face. 

"You win this year?"

"Of course. I can predict the team's choices better than the team can themselves," Aquila smirked. "All in the body language and that seasons competition. You win yours?"

"Luna did."

That was a surprise. "She's telling us we have to all go on a plumpy excursion with her when school starts, so I'm saved, thankfully," Davies laughed. He looked a lot like Neville Longbottom, but older and he had a more aristocratic air about him. He was hot, there was no denying it, with an amazing Quidditch career and body under his belt. 

"Well, congrats on making Southport," Aquila told him. "You really were great out there. Never lost faith in you for a second."

"Thanks," he said, a small smile on his face. "Speaking of Quidditch..." Aquila raised an eyebrow, her mind doing nothing but repeating _Ask me to be captain, ask me to be captain, ask me to be captain-_ "You do intend on playing Ravenclaw this year, right?"

"What else would I play? Hufflepuff?" she countered with a laugh. "Of course I'm playing. I'm not giving the game up for the world."

"Good," Davies said, clearing his throat as if it was uncomfortable. "I trust there won't be any issues between you and Chang?"

"There weren't any issues last year between us, there won't be any this year," Aquila promised. "We'll always be your team, and your team doesn't let personal issues get in the way of the game."

"You know, it was a close call between naming either you or Chang for captain this year." Fuck, this was the letting you down easy speech. "Chang's pretty convincing." Did that mean he slept with her, because Aquila wouldn't put it past her.

"She got it, didn't she?" Aquila said quietly, deflating. That meant she had to try out again, and Chang would eat her alive at the chance. "Of course she did, she's seeker." Merlin, and she wanted it _so_ bad. 

"Actually, I'm giving it to you," Davies admitted. "You're a killer on the field. And I've seen you play with a broken leg, refusing medical treatment because Chang was close to catching the snitch. That's dedication you don't find just anywhere." Davies sighed. "But when there are Seeker try-outs, you have to be fair to Chang."

"I only want the best team," Aquila promised. She squealed suddenly and tackled him in a hug. "Thank you so much! Oh, Merlin, you won't regret this, I promise! We're going to get the Quidditch Cup this year. Gryffindor and Slytherin are going down." She pulled away from him and couldn't help herself from bouncing on her toes. "Oh, Merlin, this is amazing!"

"I thought you'd think so. So, to make it official, Flitwick owled me this a few weeks ago." He dug around in his pocket and pulled out the shiny silver Quidditch Captain pin emblazed upon an eagle head. He took her hand before lowering himself to one knee. Aquila rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away.

"Honestly? This display isn't necessary."

"It's tradition," Davies informed her cheekily. "Will you, Aquila Carina Black, take this badge and become the best Quidditch Captain Ravenclaw's seen since my captaincy?"

She snatched the badge out of his hands, before she smacked his away as he tried to take both of her hands. "Yes, now get up off the floor. You look like an idiot."

"She said yes!" Davies cried, standing up suddenly and gripping her upper arms.

"Don't you dare," she hissed at him, angling her head away from him so he couldn't even think about planting a kiss on her.

"Tradition."

"Fuck tradition," Aquila insisted. She stepped out of his reach and stared at the badge in her hands. Her badge. Bloody hell. She had done it. "Holy shit, I'm afraid I'm going to lose it, now. What if I drop it in the mud or something?"

"Flitwick's got about eighty more to replace it. I lost about six of them," Davies smirked. No way, this was too precious to replace. This was... this was a moment! "But don't expect me to show up and start the whole thing all over again."

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. You just better win."

"We will win," Aquila said with conviction.

"Good, now go to that Hufflepuff party. I need to maintain some dignity."

She snorted and hugged him tightly before she squealed and suddenly had her arms around Dudley's neck. "Captain!" she whispered in disbelief. Her arms tightened around his neck before she pulled away, her feet falling to the floor. Oops, she hadn't meant to jump on him. "Merlin, okay, I need to calm down." 

"Congrats," Dudley smirked. She almost let him kiss her, but the sound of buzzing pulled her away from him. Her eyes found Luna, buzzing as she flapped her arms.

"Right, that's cue to go," Aquila sighed. She took the strange girl's arm. "Come on, Luna. Why don't you tell me what you're wearing."

"Oh, it's a Hufflepuff, of course," Luna said simply. "This is what is said they look like in the wild."

"What's a Hufflepuff?" Dudley asked once they were outside the tent.

"Er, it's a house," Aquila told him. "It's a last name, too, but, well... no one really knows what a Hufflepuff is."

"They're a cross between a badger and a bird," Luna said wisely. "It lays eggs that hatch as live animals, a lot like a platypus."

Aquila glanced at Dudley. "There you go." She glanced at Luna. "So why are you wearing it, chicklet?"

"You're going to wear a hole through that if you keep running your fingers across it," Luna smiled brightly at Aquila. She glanced towards the Hufflepuff tent a few yards away. "A boy in the Hufflepuff tent said he was looking forward to seeing me there. He said to dress nice."

Aquila felt a pang in her heart for the girl. "Luna, I don't think he meant dress up as a Hufflepuff. I think he wanted you to dress like you're ... well, like you're going out."

"Yes, I thought so too," Luna told the Black. And she continued towards the tent.

"Is she always like this?" Dudley asked Aquila quietly so the blonde wouldn't overhear.

"Yes, her father is quite eccentric as well... A lot of the Ravenclaws pick on her, stealing her things at night and hiding them in the castle... I just can't be mean to her. She's really a great girl and awfully wise if you look past all the plumpies business. But her mother died when she was very young and she saw the whole thing. I think that's sort of... it's sort of addled her a bit. Potion gone wrong. She was eight. I try to be nice to her and help her out, but she's just uniquely... herself."

"Interesting."

"Quite," Aquila agreed. "She's really smart though. Two years younger than us. But she can't wear that to see this secret admirer of hers." So she jogged a few steps to catch up to Luna and took her arm. "What if we dressed in something else, Luna? You can wear the Hufflepuff later, when it's cooler. But it's going to start to get hot, don't you think?"

"Oh, you're right," Luna said, but the thought already seemed to occur to her. "Well, I guess I could take it off."

Aquila didn't expect her to take it off in the middle of the pathway. Dudley looked decidedly embarrassed and glanced away as Luna pulled the feathered thing over her head. "Luna!" Aquila gasped. "You can't just-" But before Luna could cast a cloaking charm, she dropped the feathery material and she was wearing a... Merlin, she didn't look half bad. "Oh, that's perfect, Luna. I really like that shirt. Where did you get it?" Indeed, she was wearing a decent outfit underneath. A dark purple shirt that emphasized her blonde hair and a pair of Muggle jeans. 

"My father made it for me," Luna said brightly. "Let's go."

Aquila and Dudley exchanged a glance before following. It turned out that the boy Luna wanted to meet was Justin Finch-Fletchley. A pompous idiot that Aquila despised, but Luna seemed to like him well enough. When Neville Longbottom arrived though, she politely left and went to him, talking animatedly about some sort of plant. Merlin, she could see those two together. She taught Dudley how to play Exploding Snaps and they were pretty rough at playing, and got a few singe marks, but made out with a few decent sickles worth. She still lost a few galleons, but whatever. 

It was nearing seven when they announced they had to go. Hannah Abbott particularly liked Dudley, so she was sad to see him go, but Aquila promised that they'd no doubt all meet again sometime soon. Though Aquila doubted when that would happen. 

"Got your badge?"

Aquila smiled up at Dudley, rolling her eyes. "Of course I do. Come on, we got to get to the tent before they leave without us."

"So where is this place, exactly?"

"It's Lynch's house. His mum lives there during Quidditch season to take care of the place. She cooks for the team, and the other mums help out during the days of matches. Like tonight and tomorrow night." She laughed. "You've never had Irish food, not even Tara's compares, until you eat that. Lynch grub, I call it."

"You and Lynch are close."

"Quidditch, I guess. I don't know. I've known him since I was eleven."

"Oh, yeah," Dudley murmured. Aquila glanced at him, sensing the mood change.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Lynch and I - there's nothing between us, you know. There never has been. He looks a lot like my brother, acts like him too. It'd be too weird."

"I know," Dudley insisted. "It's just... you have a lot of blokes in your life."

"Quidditch is mostly played by men," Aquila sighed. "What happened with Davies... I had no idea that was the tradition. It was embarrassing, honestly. Besides, I'm going to have a lot of guys in my life. It's just how the sport is... I still like you, Dudley. That doesn't change, you know. And I hope it won't be a problem... I'm not interested in them."

"Good."

She giggled, "Good." So he had a jealous side. A jealous side, a lazy side, an active side, and a caring side. And so many other facets. A human make-up. "Come on, we should hurry." So they walked as quickly as they could, without being qualified as jogging, and entered the Irish tent in a flourish.

"Right, pack up, quick, quick, we have to take down our tent, mates!" Mullet was calling to them.

Aquila smirked at Dudley and grabbed her trunk, throwing her things inside and taking Dudley's bag from him, before making sure her broom, stuffed inside, was alright. She didn't want to ruin it. She shrunk the trunk, much to Dudley's surprise, and handed it towards him. "Put that in your pocket. I would put them in mine, but yours are deeper." He nodded and she moved to the kitchen, helping Tara put any left over food into a sack and stuffing that in a crate that seemed to be made especially for that.

"We're going to apparate to Lynch's," Tara informed her. "Your boy know what to do?"

"Er, no," Aquila admitted.

"I'll take him, then. I'm a lot gentler than Quigley."

Aquila laughed, rolling her eyes. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Quigley will take you. And Fred's taking Alicia. I think that's everyone underage?" Aquila nodded and Tara wiped off her hands before directing everyone out of the tent. It took four full grown Quidditch players to wrestle a tent that was no larger than a bed on the outside to the ground. And then Quigley took her arm. 

"Deep breath," she heard Tara instruct Dudley. "You may get a tad nauseas. Just don't vomit on me, lad." And then they were gone. Aquila nodded to Quigley, telling him she was ready, and they were gone as well. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

She awoke to the very distinct smell of Maeve Lynch's cooking. Spicy, but sweet in the air. They must have slept through breakfast... that was definitely lunch. That was definitely Maeve's spicy grilled cheese and potato soup. She groaned in her position, making Dudley beside her move slightly. Merlin, they were fully wrapped around each other. Their legs all tangled and her arms were resting in his own that held her from behind. He was warm.

She turned in their position and stared up at Dudley's sleeping face before smirking to herself and pressing her lips lightly to his own. Dudley's eyes opened immediately before she properly snogged him. Merlin, she loved doing this. But she needed air. Desperately. Her head was starting to spin. She pulled away and grinned at him. Somehow, she had ended up laying on her back, Dudley hovering above her.

"Lunch," Aquila said regretfully. "Maeve's cooking. It smells good."

"You smell good," Dudley countered.

"I need a shower and I need to brush my teeth," she returned with a laugh. "And I need lunch."

"Shower? God, that sounds good," Dudley admitted.

She wiggled out of the bed, standing up triumphantly just as she was about to fall from the edge of the bed. Dudley laughed, rolling onto his back as he watched her move towards her trunk. "I'll be quick, if you want to take one after me." She grabbed what she needed, her Irish jersey and a pair of black shorts to wear, before summoning a towel. She summoned another for Dudley when she got out just ten minutes later, her body still wet as she didn't feel a need to get particularly dry, her hair tumbling down her back as she sponged it with her towel. "All yours," she informed Dudley, smirking. 

He was only five minutes, and when he emerged, he was dressed in a matching jersey, his shorts a matching emerald. "Erin go bragh," Aquila grinned before taking his hand and pulling him down the stairs of the small Irish country cottage, to the kitchen. The dark haired woman that cooked amazing food was standing behind the stove as she flicked her wand. The pan flipped its contents over, the bread a golden honey color. The soup in a pot stirred on its own accord. Merlin, it smelled good.

Maeve smiled at their entrance. "Mornin'," she greeted and turned back to the stove. "Yer up early, dears."

"It's nearly noon," Aquila laughed. "If we're the first ones up, I'm sorry for the team."

The dark haired woman, who's hair was cropped to her shoulders, was a rather fit woman, having grown up with Quidditch just as much as her son had. She hadn't played for Ireland, but her husband had before he joined the Ministry for sporting regulations. Her pale skin was twinged with a few freckles and she tisked her tongue against her teeth. "They never wake up early. I'm just glad this is the last meal I'll have to cook for them before the match. They eat like a pack of wolves, I swear."

"Ah, but it's back to cooking once season starts up again," Aquila reminded her. "Smells good, though."

"At least you two eat like civilized people. Even Tara digs in-"

"I think she's more afraid she won't have anything left to chose from if she waits," Dudley admitted.

The two women laughed, because it was most likely true, and Aquila flipped open the paper on the counter. Merlin, thirteen deaths just in the last week alone. Dudley noticed and read it when she put it between them. More things on Potter and Diggory. And news of minor Quidditch matches that had taken place yesterday following results. Teams that hadn't had any replacements, mostly.

The match started at four in the afternoon, so by the time the rest of the group was up and eating, they had very little time to talk. They had to get to the pitch early for warm ups and such. So they had to leave at two. They had seats reserved right in front of the Announcers box, where Amos and ap Dafydd would be, both owners of the teams. The best seats in the house, really. It was in the center of the side of the pitch, across from Ireland's locker room entrance. So they could literally see everything. 

They just had to get there in one piece, Dudley making sure her trunk stayed in his pocket, in order to claim their seats rightfully. It was time for the Ireland match.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The woman knew it was today. Knew exactly what time it started at, and exactly who was playing, all of their favorite foods, and their latest conversation with her daughter. The Ireland match. Aquila hadn't shut up about it - she was attending it. It had been nearly twenty years since she had listened to a Quidditch match. Her own husband had played, so it was very necessary to watch them. But this meant something to Aquila. It meant something Euryale would never understand. 

The passion Aquila had for the sport was very much like the passion Euryale had for gardening. Euryale remembered being her age, with dreams and asperations. It was the same age that Euryale had found out about her arranged marriage to Regulus. The young Rosier girl had dreamed of being a Herbology Mistress. Professor Sprout was happy to see her in the greenhouses until dusk every day, and yet Euryale had given up all of that to marry the love of her life. She had done it all willingly. 

But Euryale didn't know what to tell Aquila to make her see that it was a much nicer life, an easier life. Her eyes traveled to the scroll of parchment that had been owled to her that morning, bearing two signatures. Aquila needed to understand that playing Quidditch was foolishness. So Euryale flipped on the radio, tuning it until she reached the Quidditch station.

"Good evening, gentlewizards and lady-witches! My name is Dominic Morgan, and this is the Ireland Wales match! Competing for the British Isles Cup, we have the Irish National Team, owned by Amos Diggory, and the Welsh National Team, owned by Dafydd ap Dafydd. The crowd is looking splendid this evening! Tell me, sweetcheeks, what's your name?"

"Angelina Johnson," a new voice spoke up with a laugh.

"Tell me, beautiful, what do you see tonight?"

"I see some wicked competition and a killer match," Angelina called through the radio. "Thousands of people, Morgan, I'm telling you. Maybe forty?"

"I'm going to have to agree with you! Who are you rooting for this evening?"

"Ireland, of course!"

"And your friends?"

"Ireland," Angelina said immediately. "Avid fans, us."

"Why don't all you introduce yourselves? Not everyday we get such a young lot sitting in front of the announcers box.

"Aquila Black, mate," Euryale heard her daughter laugh. Merlin, she sounded like a barbarian. "Fancy seeing you here, Morgan! Been awhile, innit?" Merlin, she sounded like a completely different person. Euryale almost turned it off, but other voices stopped her.

"Dudley Dursley," the Muggle said into the mic.

"Fred and George Weasley, at your service, Dominic Morgan," the twins chimed together.

"Alicia Spinnet!" 

"And how did a lot like you come across these seats?"

"Amos reserved them for us," Aquila's voice sounded. "Bloody brilliant seats, yeah?"

"Amos Diggory? From the Ireland team?"

"The very same, mate," Angelina said enthusiastically. 

"Right, well have a good match, ladies, gentlemen." The announcer seemed to move away from them and began to speak. "Right, this evening we've got nice harsh weather - thunderstorms, a bit of lightning. Something to make it all interesting, folks! Ah, here come the teams now."

Euryale was too busy calming her beating heart to listen to the names of all the players. Merlin, Aquila was... she really was "one of the guys" to them. She very obviously loved this sport just by her enthusiasm in the radio. Euryale could only imagine how she looked at the moment. She already knew Aquila loved the sport, but... but to hear it in her voice.

 _It was something Aquila would have to give up,_ Euryale thought firmly. She continued to listen to the match. Maybe she'd understand what Aquila would be rambling about when she returned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She saw the bludger coming for Tara from behind. "Behind you!" Aquila cried, but Tara didn't seem to hear. Aquila couldn't necessarily blame her, as she was fifty feet away and the roar of the crowd as Ireland got the Quaffle through the middle hoop was deafening. And Aquila watched as Tara was hit with a crack and the woman spiraled down to the ground. They had lost both Right-Hand beaters. Holy... McDonough was alone out there. Three beaters, one of whom being a reserve, was knocked out of the match. They all had dropped like flies before some player - even from the other team - had caught them and landed them safely on the ground. 

Aquila sank into her seat with stunned silence. It was storming. All the players were drenched, their grip slick on the balls and brooms. But this? How was Ireland going to win?

She saw Lynch shouting something to Mullet and then Mullet was hovering in front of her, looking tense.

"Black, what are the rules for replacing a down beater?"

Aquila's mind sparked as she remembered the Quidditch rule book that she practically memorized her second year. "You-You have to use reserves. If there are no more reserves, a qualified player can take their position, with the permission of the team's owner, captain, and the referee. If the other team protests, there will be a fifteen minute review of the rule and-"

"Good, you're playing," Mullet said simply.

"What?" Aquila gasped. She shook her head immediately. "I-I can't-" She had never played for such a big crowd before... Never played with the team. Never played a match like this. "I-" She looked at Dudley for help, but he was taking the binoculars from her hands, so he could watch the match himself. 

"Switch robes with Tara. You can fly a Firebolt, right?"

"Yes, but- Mullet, I can't play-"

"Hurry up before we die out there," Mullet ordered. "Lynch got the go-ahead from Amos. As soon as Tara fell your the first name he uttered. Now, will you get out there-"

"You need the ref's permission," Aquila protested weakly. "I-I can't just-"

"Back to the game!" a voice barked. Aquila glanced to Mullet's right, seeing Mad-Eye Moody, the ref for the game. He stared at her, assessing her. She still got an uneasy feeling at the whole thing. 

"She's going to take Tara's place," Mullet shouted to the referee. "That okay with you?"

"The rules say it's allowed, as long as Amos, you, and Lynch approve," Aquila input.

"Lynch and Amos gave the go ahead!" Mullet called over a clap of thunder. "You letting her, Mad-Eye?"

Mad-Eye stared at the Black girl a moment before nodding once. "Get back to the game, Mullet. I'll take Miss Black to the locker room."

Aquila couldn't help but grin. She eyed Mad-Eyes outstretched arm and knew she'd have to jump. Right, then. She stood on her seat and toed the railing before taking his arm and he zoomed off, her leaping onto the back of the broom. 

"I don't believe it! Aquila Black is riding with the ref- Mad-Eye Moody! What is she doing?"

She was thrown off the broom and landed at the entrance to the lockers. Aquila didn't even think. It was game time now. She nodded in thanks to Mad-Eye before flinging open the doors. She heard Tara moaning in pain.

"Aquila?" Tara murmured, groggily. A mediwitch was pouring a few potions down the woman's throat.

"I'm taking your spot, where's your bat and broom? I need your robes-"

"Locker," Tara said immediately. "Witch, help me out of my robes."

It only took three minutes for everything to be in order and Aquila stripped, not giving Quigley and Connolly a second glance as she threw the Ireland robes on. Merlin, this was everything she dreamed of.

"How are we doing?" Tara asked.

"Losing by fifty," Aquila informed her. "No snitch spotted."

"Kill it out there," Quigley said seriously. Aquila just nodded before mounting the broom. She shot out of the locker room like a bat out of hell. There were loud cheers and Aquila adjusted the goggles she had on her face as she gripped the bat tightly with Tara's gloves.

"I don't believe it!" the announcer cried. "Aquila Black has taken the second beater position for Tara O'Reilly! I didn't even know she was a second-reserve!" The crowd was wild. Aquila circled the pitch once to get a feel of the broom - it had just a slightly different tune than her own - and she halted in the middle before spotting McDonough. The rain was horrendous out here. Flying towards him, they nodded at each other.

"Keep an eye on Lynch," he called to her. "I've got Filmorgan."

Merlin, they lost Barry Lynch for keeper in three minutes? Wales was absolutely brutal. Aquila's eyes darted to the reserve keeper, Filmorgan. Right, they had a match to win. "Got it," Aquila told him before breaking off and heading towards Lynch, hovering over the crowd. His eyes were darting around, trying to find the small golden ball that would be impossible to spot in the rain. If they lost Lynch, it was all over. Turner had no chance against ferch Williams.

"Those robes suit you, Black," Lynch called, a smirk on his face.

"They feel bloody great," Aquila admitted. She circled him before hovering just a tad in front of him. "I'll thank you when we win."

"That's what I'm talking about," Lynch laughed. "Shit, gotta go." He was gone in an instant. Ah, Snitch Lynch. He found something. So, her charge off, she did what she could. Cleared his path of any offending bludgers. The rain stung against her face as she swooped down, so close to the grass underneath, she felt like she was going to crash. It was exhilerating. 

"Ten points to Ireland! That brings the score to an even tighter 195-220 in Welsh favor! Whoever catches this snitch will win the game! Another ten points to Ireland! 205-220! It's getting even tighter, folks!" 

Aquila grunted as she slammed Tara's bat into the bludger coming towards her. Merlin, that one was a tad difficult. She needed to start working out. Maybe she could do runs in the neighborhood, get Dudley to teach her that sport he plays. That ought to whip her into shape quick. "Behind you!" a voice called. Aquila whipped around, her bat at the ready, and she knocked the bludger away. Merlin, these people hit hard. She could understand why Quigley had beaters arm. You almost had to have it.

She did a backflip through the air and followed Lynch closely, where all the beaters seemed to be aiming their bludgers. Bloody hell. Now she could see why a right-hand beater was assigned to this. 

"Lynch and ferch Williams are going for the snitch! Black is trailing, keeping the bludgers off of Lynch. Woah! That was close!" It was close. She had to halt her broom immediately to let it pass just inches from the front of her face. Bloody hell, that was close, indeed. Head wounds from these bludgers could kill her. Once it passed, she sped up her broom, feet from Lynch, but slightly ahead of him. She had to be ahead of him just a tad. She had studied enough Ireland matches to know that. 

She aimed a bludger she hit towards the goals and watched it soar, the keeper not noticing, through the hoop.

"Black just scored ten points for Ireland!" Dominic Morgan screamed through the speakers. "That shot was amazing! You folks at home don't know what you're missing! Had to have been at least seventy feet below the rings, her feet literally tangling in the grass, and she's half-blind with this rain, and bam! Way to go Ireland!" Aquila used that move often for her own team. It was how they beat Slytherin, afterall. "215-220, Wales in the lead! It's getting close. One more goal and they'll be tied!"

That goal came from Mullet, who was immediately knocked off his broom. His reserve Finnigan, eldest brother of Seamus Finnigan, was sent out immediately. Bloody hell, Lynch was the only one they had out there that was a reserve! Troy and Moran had been knocked of their brooms the first hour, O'Leery and Davis taking their spots until the two men were patched up to be sent back out. And once O'Leery or Davis were down, they'd take their spots. That wouldn't be anytime soon, though. O'Leery and Davis were passing the Quaffle back and forth to confuse the Welsh chasers.

Aquila smacked the bludger away with all her might. Yes, she definitely needed to work out. 230-220, Ireland leading. She had to make one more goal for her to be satisfied. And there was the bludger to do it. She could see the snitch beside her and Aidan's hand stretched out to grab it. Aquila aimed her bat and swung. Blinding pain erupted on her left arm, nearly making her miss. Damn, one from behind she hadn't seen. She watched the bludger she hit soar towards the goals and let out a pained breath. Bloody hell, that hurt like hell.

"Black's been hit!" the announcer cried. "Looks like her left arm has a bit of a break!" Aquila couldn't stop guarding Lynch. She let go of the broom, balancing on her broom - well, Tara's broom - with just her legs to support her. Risking a glance at her arm, she saw it twisted oddly, the throbbing pain supported by it turning black and blue fairly quickly. Oh, yes, broken. "I don't believe it! She's still going! Must know they haven't gotten any reserves to take her spot! That must hurt!" Yes, yes it did, Morgan.

Her breath was fast and the rain hurt as it pelted against her arm, but she leaned forward slightly so that she could go faster, to catch up with Lynch. Her arm rested on the broom lightly. She didn't want to hurt it any more.

"Okay?" Lynch called towards her.

"Game's more important!" she called back. Yes, it was. 

"You're bloody crazy, Black," Lynch laughed. Probably. 

"Ten points to Ireland for the bludger Black just hit! Again from underneath the Keeper's broom! Unbelievable! She's looking a tad green though. She's refusing medical treatment. She's going to finish this game, folk."

She had played in worse. Her beater arm had been broken one match, and her reserve beaters were ill. Bloody hell it was excruciating and she had to take a numbing potion Pomfrey tossed to her to dull the pain. It had taken two days for that break to heal and she had to miss classes. It was a nasty one and she had only made it worse by playing with it. Lynch and ferch Williams collided in an attempt to knock each other off their brooms, but Lynch only seemed to slow down with it. 

Merlin, it had been a five hour match. And they were approaching their sixth hour. Merlin, this was a long match, but not as long as some they had. Aquila hit a bludger and her body felt like it was on fire, but she gritted her teeth to bear it. Bloody hell, she didn't know how much she could take without some pain potion. "Five points to Ireland for that Quaffle! 245-220! Oh, Wales scored ten points! A fake to the left and a goal in the right! Well done, Dafydd! 245-230! Ireland still leading by fifteen points!"

Oh, Merlin. She let out shallow breaths, even breathing hurting as she raced as quickly as she could to stay beside Lynch. She had seen it in dozens of matches, she knew how to do it without her left arm. Simple. 

Lynch knocked ferch Williams back a few feet and shot forward. And caught the snitch. The crowd went wild.

"I don't believe it! Lynch has caught the snitch! Ireland has won the British Isles Cup! 395-230! Bloody amazing game, folks! Ah-may-zing!"

Aquila skidded to a halt and let out a relieved breath. Finally. "Victory lap, Black. Come on." Bloody hell, she had played in a winning match game for Ireland. And she was about to victory lap with them. 

"What?" she gasped. Bloody hell, don't grip the broom, Aquila. "But-"

"You played, come on," Lynch smirked. 

So she did. Her and McDonough were opposite each other and they trailed Lynch, who was the head of the V. They lapped once and then the official fireworks went off, a leperchaun stomping on a red dragon. Okay, perhaps not official, but the twin's fireworks. They landed in the locker room and a mediwitch immediately flocked to Aquila.

"Ow, bloody hell, woman!" Aquila cried in pain. She glanced at the arm the healer was setting. Merlin, it was swollen and dark bruised. And hurt like hell. "You could at least be a tad gentler, you know."

"Bloody hell, Aquila, where did you learn to play like that?" Quigley cried. 

Aquila glanced at him confused, groaning as the healer finished setting her arm. "I've always played like that. I don't know what you're on about-"

"Seventy feet underneath and you hit it into the goal!" Quigley interrupted.

"Yeah, where did you learn that?" Lynch pressed, shedding his gloves and flexing both of his hands.

"I-" She faltered, frowning. "Lynch taught me Quidditch. I mean, from him, I guess."

"I never taught you that," Lynch laughed. "I would have taught my own team, if I had."

"Davies, maybe? I don't know. I've always been using it for as long as I can remember." She hissed in pain as the healer gripped her arm firmly and glanced behind her when someone entered. Dudley, the twins, and the twin's girlfriends. She grinned at them before snapping at the healer. "Will you stop prodding it? You're not doing anything helpful for it, woman! Bloody-" Her breath hitched as the healer did something else. "Fucking hell!"

"That means she's happy," the twins grinned as they saddled up to her. "Good game, mates. Had me worried there for a minute."

"Breathing right now really hurts," Aquila informed the healer. "Reckon I got a broken rib, too?"

"It's possible," the healer sighed. Aquila grinned and glanced at Dudley.

"So, what did you think? Like the game?"

"That was wicked," Dudley insisted. He eyed her arm. "You alright?"

"Dealing," she admitted. She hissed at the healer, "What did I say about poking?" She glanced at Dudley and breathed carefully. Yes, definitely broken rib. She gave him an easy smile. "Enjoy it, though? Even though I sort of ditched you."

"Enjoyed it? Loved it!" Dudley insisted. She nodded in satisfaction. "You need anything for your arm?"

"I've got it," the healer insisted. "Miss Black, you need to stop moving."

"She was brilliant out there. Honestly," Lynch insisted. "Was right ahead of me the entire time. Didn't need much coaching, did you?"

Aquila glanced towards the other beater she had played with. "McDonough told me to keep them away from you."

"And keep them away, you did!" Tara informed her, still laying on the bench and not bothering to move. She must still be healing. "Twenty points in ten minutes? I'd say that's a pretty good record to keep up."

"It was only ten minutes?" Aquila questioned. "Bloody hell, it felt a lot longer than that." The healer helped her out of Tara's robes and took the broom she was holding in her right hand, placing them behind her on the bench. Aquila, standing in her sports bra without a beat of the eyelash, got a good view of her arm. Ouch.

"You're going to need to take the gloves off before I give you Skele-Gro." That just sounded painful. So without moving her arm, she slowly began to unlace the leather glove on her left hand, but kept wincing every time she went for it. 

"Let me," Dudley said, taking her hand and slowly, and gently, unlacing it. She smiled faintly at him in appreciation, breathing carefully so she wouldn't tense up. It hurt, but not as much as it did when she was pulling it off.

"I don't suppose you got any medicine on you, do you?" she asked him. "Pain pills or whatever they were called."

"Advil," he corrected. "And no, sorry. Not on my packing list."

"Damn," she muttered. She was glove free and he took off the other one, placing them on the pile of green robes that belonged to Tara. "So, Tara, what happened to you?"

"Broken back, they say," the Irish woman sighed mournfully. "It should be healed by the end of the night, but it will be weaker than the rest of my body." Bloody hell. Broken back? "So I'm out for a few games until I can strengthen the area up a bit."

"And I've torn a muscle in my shoulder blade," Quigley grimaced. "No potion to fix that."

"You're out?" Aquila asked, confused. "But-But you can't be out. You're head right-beater!"

"I can't play on my arm," Quigley admitted. Lynch didn't seem surprised, though. Almost like he expected Quigley's arm to get worse.

"I told you, mate," Lynch sighed. "Your arm would kill you this season."

Aquila hitched a breath as the healer set her wrist. "Nasty break, dear," the healter tutted. "Three different places. You're sure you only were hit once?"

"Yeah, behind. I sort of landed forward on the broom, though," Aquila admitted. "It could have fractured from that."

Aquila used her good hand to take off her goggles, flushing slightly as she realized they were still on. She tossed them onto the robes and the healer examined the break before nodding. 

"So Quigley's out and Tara's down for a few games," Mullet observed. "And since Finnigan's taking my spot next season, and we got that new bloke McDonald taking reserve... We need two beaters."

The locker room doors burst open suddenly and Amos was there, wide eyed and grinning. "Excellent match! Excellent!" He shook everyone's hands, even the Weasley's and Dudley's, before he shook his head at Aquila. "You, my dear, have always surprised me."

"And I about had a heart attack when Mullet demanded I go out there," Aquila returned with a grin. "Nice to see you, Amos."

"And you, Ella, darling!" He was mindful of her arm as he kissed both of her cheeks. "How are you holding up?"

She considered the question, nodding. "A lot better. What about you, Amos?"

"I don't think I'll ever be the same," Amos said seriously. His handsome grin suddenly lit up his face as if he was beating away the dark thoughts of his son's death. His eyes wrinkled from behind his glasses and he wiped some rain from his ginger blond hair. "You were excellent out there. But you need to mend first."

"Thank you, for an opportunity like that," Aquila said emotionally. "That... that was amazing. All I could have dreamed of really-" She glanced at Lynch, nodding as well. "Thanks."

"More playing like that and you may not have to try out next year," Amos chuckled. He paused in front of Dudley, confused slightly with the unfamiliar face. "You must be a friend of Aquila's."

"Dudley Dursley, sir," Dudley said, offering a hand. Amos shook it with a nod. "Er, yeah, a friend of Aquila's."

"Amos Diggory," Amos nodded to the Muggle boy. "Call me Amos, my dear boy." Dudley barely nodded before Amos was off to assess Tara's back wounds and then Quigley's arm.

"Eugh, do I really?" Aquila asked desperately as the healer presented a vial of skele-gro, no chance of pain relief. Merlin, even Pomfrey made this enjoyable.

"It will take a good night's sleep to get that arm healed and your ribs back intact," the healer informed her. "I don't want you to move that arm until after you've had breakfast, understood?"

"Understood," Aquila said firmly and she took a deep breath before she knocked the potion back. Almost immediately, she could feel her injuries slowly begin to mend.

"Is she cleared for apparation?" Lynch asked.

"If someone can make sure her arm doesn't become unaligned again, yes, she should be fine. However, Tara is going to need to remain still until she's better."

"I'll stay with her," Quigley offered, plopping down on the bench beside his girlfriend. "This is the most secured locker room in all of Ireland. I reckon we'll be alright."

Amos nodded, looking Tara over worriedly. "You'll be alright, dear?"

"You worry too much, Amos. I'll be fine," Tara grinned. "A bludger can't knock me down for long."

"This means I have to resign, Amos," Quigley said after a moment as Aquila grimaced at the sound of her rib cracking into place. Dudley glanced at her worriedly, but she gave him a smile to assure him she was fine.

"I feared as such when I saw your face tonight," Amos sighed. 

"What are we going to do? Our next match is in a month," Moran input. "We're down two beaters."

"I can try to get up to full calliber," Tara said helpfully.

"You won't be flying for three months, Miss O'Reilly," the healer immediately said. Aquila glanced around the Ireland locker room, contained in the home pitch of the Ireland team. This place was like a second home to Aquila. She glanced at the twins as she sat down next to Tara's uniform and Dudley sat beside her, watching her arm cautiously.

"I suppose we could find some beaters that tried out but weren't selected-" Finnigan offered.

"No, the only ones left would be horrible and they aren't guaranteed to be right-hand. I didn't take notes." Amos sighed, pulling his glasses off as he wiped his face with a handkerchief. "Let's talk about this in the morning, when Tara's allowed to be released. Where are you all resting for the night?"

"We're going to my parents house, Mr. Diggory," Angelina informed him. "Aquila and Dudley have to fly back to their homes, so my house is closest for them."

"Ah, yes, I was going to suggest my home for you all, so we could continue discussing matters of the team," Amos sighed. "Very well. I suppose I should let you lot go and I'll finish up talks here."

"Sorry, Mr. Diggory, I just don't want to keep my parents up too late," Angelina said regretfully. The elder man waved off her apology with a laugh and hugged the girl tightly, before moving towards the rest of the Gryffindor, Muggle, and Ravenclaw hoard. When he got to Aquila, he paused slightly, and it was as if their previous conversation about how they were better didn't happen. 

"You're welcome to owl me anytime," Amos told her.

"And you, to me," Aquila offered him.

"I'll always have free tickets for you and your friends."

She laughed lightly. "You spoil me, Amos. Honestly. As long as you'll let me, I'll take them."

"You and your friends are our number one fans, after all," Amos said, as though that was the reason he gave them free tickets. Aquila smiled and hugged him tightly, using only one arm, but it was enough. 

"I miss you, Amos," she told him quietly, the other unable to overhear. "You and Miranda are welcome to owl, floo, stop by, anything... How is Miranda?"

"She's been better, but she'd doing better, as well," Amos admitted. "It's been hard."

"I don't doubt it hasn't," Aquila said quietly, understandingly. She drew away from him, giving him a sigh. "How long until it's appropriate to move on, Amos? I just don't know-"

"Whenever it feels right," Amos said wisely. "I've heard what he did to you dear, and I'm terribly sorry for it." Her heart clenched. Who told him? She had specifically been trying for him not to find out. She gave Lynch a sharp look and he looked a tad sheepish. "You move on when it feels right. It will only get easier from now on."

She gave Amos a sad smile. "Very well. I just don't want to upset you with anything."

"You'll never upset me," Amos promised. "Now, I think your friends are waiting for you."

Aquila glanced behind her to see Angelina raising an eyebrow in annoyance. The twins had already apparated Alicia and Dudley, it seemed. Merlin, they should be quick before something happens. She looked at her clothing, seeing the sports bra and shorts. "Where's my jersey?"

It was tossed to her from Lynch's side and he winked. "Needed my signature to complete it, didn't you?"

She grinned at him. "Thanks, mate."

"Thanks for guarding my arse," he returned.

"Yeah, wicked game, Black."

She got words of departure from the rest of the team before she kissed Amos's cheek. "Write me," she asked the man she thought of as a father. He only nodded and Aquila stepped towards Angelina, letting the woman take her good arm, and apparated. Merlin, she couldn't wait to tell her mother about this day. It was bloody perfect. 


	17. Chapter 17

She knew immediately when she landed that something wasn't right. It was a feeling she got immediately from the very, very excruciating pain in her arm. She exhaled with a breath of pain and opened her eyes. The Johnson's foyer was the same as Aquila had always seen it. The dark marble flooring that met the pale white walls. Safe, at least. She could hear the twins and Dudley laughing boisterously about something.

"You okay?" Angelina asked hesitantly.

"Brilliant. Um..." She flexed her hand, which she realized had tightened its grip on her own, and winced slightly. "Sorry."

"You need to get that checked," Alicia said, appearing out of nowhere. "It looks like it needs to be reset. Angelina's dad can-"

"No, he's probably sleeping," Aquila insisted. "Hey, Dudley?" The Muggle turned his attention towards her, realizing she was there for the first time. He excused himself from the twins, who were still laughing, and approached her. "How are your bone setting skills?"

He hesitated, his gaze dropping to her arm. "You need me to... I've never done this before, Ella."

"Precisely why you should," Aquila said simply. She breathed deeply. "So, all you have to do is make it straight. But it's really hurting right now, Dudley." She shifted uncomfortably, moving so he had access to her arm. "Okay?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Just make it straight," Aquila insisted. Bloody hell. His hands gently moved her arm so that it was firmly in his grip. "And do it quickly. It's going to bloody hurt."

He waited a moment, letting her get used to the touch, and brace herself. Alicia took her good hand and gripped it tightly for support. "Ready?" Alicia asked.

Aquila gave a quick nod and the Muggle boy made the motion quick. She gasped, her eyes squeezing shut and jerking forward in pain. Oh, bloody fucking hell. "Merlin's bloody hairy-"

"All right?" Alicia interrupted.

Aquila took a few breaths through her nose, her eyes still shut. Dudley's hands were gone, but she could feel him nearby, apprehensive and nervous. "Better... better, thank you."

"Is it straight?"

Aquila nodded, still not moving below her shoulders. "I can feel it mending already." She exhaled and opened her eyes, looking towards him. "Look at that, you're getting more training already. Soon you'll be certified."

He snorted, "Right."

"How about dinner?" Angelina suggested. "And then a nice long sleep."

Aquila nearly moaned in delight. That was perfect. So they snuck into the kitchens and ate an entire feast worth of food, before Aquila led Dudley to their bedroom. It was a bare room, obviously not used often. She took the trunk from Dudley's pocket, him tensing slightly at the movement, to which she smirked at him, daring to voice his discomfort. He didn't. She grabbed her pyjamas for the night, before deciding to take a shower. She felt disgusting.

"You were really amazing out there. That was incredible."

Aquila glanced at him insurprise, seeing a small grin on his face. She grinned back. "Thanks. I'm... sorry for ditching you halfway through, though. It was something we were supposed to watch together-"

"They needed you," Dudley shrugged like it was no big deal. "We watched most of it together. So, I'm not offended. But bloody hell, your face in the pitch... I don't think I've ever seen you so excited."

She exhaled, clutching the clothing in her good arm tightly. Shrugging, she answered, "I sort of lose myself in it. Once I'm out there, it's the game..."

"It was brilliant. I think I've found myself a new favorite sport."

"Yeah?" she asked, surprised. He nodded in confirmation. She giggled and paused slightly. "I really need to shower, though... But just keep in mind I can get you any tickets to any game you so desire. People flock just to get the only Black daughter to their games."

He chuckled. "Using you for your connections, huh?"

"I suppose," Aquila grinned. "I'm glad you like it, though... I'd have hated for this whole to have been your own personal hell and you were only putting a smile on your face so you could appease me."

"Oh, you weren't supposed to find out about that," Dudley chuckled, nudging her good arm.

"Oi!" she yelped, elbowing him back. "I know where you live."

"I know where you live, too," he reminded her. She smiled, but he continued before she could say that she'd be at Hogwarts. "I also know where your friends live."

"Only Angelina," she corrected with a grin. "The Weasleys don't even live in this county."

He shrugged. "It's someone."

"I really need to take a shower..." She stepped away from him, towards the adjoining bathroom. Merlin, she loved ensuits. Her shower was quick, and being one handed it was a tad difficult, but she managed, letting her hair hang limply onto the oversized t-shirt. The other pyjamas had been worn more than a few times in the last week, and this was all she had clean, really. She threw her dirty clothes into her trunk carelessly, running a hand through her wet hair.

"I'll shower," Dudley decided. She nodded tiredly, pulling back the covers to the bed and sliding inside. She heard the bathroom door click shut as she flicked the light, her wand tucked under her pillow, but still in her grip. Even the Johnson's wards could fail. She turned so that her injured arm rested atop her side, her body turned in the direction of wall. She simply couldn't lay down on her back and fall asleep. It was near impossible. She tried to stay awake so she could talk to Dudley, but she was out before the shower even turned on in the bathroom.

Oh, Merlin. There was so much blood. The step down into the Dursley's four-season room was filled to the edge in a sea of blood and hose water. Aquila turned the hose off with a flick of her wand, her growing fear becoming very real as she moved towards the stacked pair of bodies. Petunia was who caught her attention first. Her eyes were staring unseeingly, the pale green dull and not warm. The woman looked younger in death, the red of her hair soaked into the red of the blood that had bubbled from her slashed throat.

"No," Aquila murmured, dropping to her knees. They were soaked instantly, the blood around her splashing at her sudden movement. Vernon was under Petunia, blocking the doorway so the blood couldn't flow into the grass outside. He was in much worse condition than his wife, cut all over and she could see burns from where curses had hit him, being much too strong on impact for his nonmagical skin. He was gone as well. Aquila's shakey hands couldn't find a pulse from him.

"Elle-" There was a groan suddenly and Aquila spun, her wand out and pointing in the direction of the voice. It lowered immediately and tears sprung to her eyes in panic, sloshing over to the boy that had captured her heart the moment they had met.

"Shhh," Aquila insisted, taking off her black leather belt, her eyes not moving from the gushing wound in his arm. Fresh, and quickly making him deteriorate. She wrapped it around his arm, tightening it until it would constrict bloodflow. "Don't talk. Save your strength, alright? It's okay. You're alright."

"They'll come back," Dudley murmured. "You need to leave-"

"Shh," Aquila shushed. "I'm not leaving you here. It's okay. I-I can heal it. I can try to."

"You need to stay safe-"

"I'm not letting you die," she snapped at him. She wiped at the tears in her eyes so she could see the wound more closely, but she just spread blood onto her face from her hands. Her hands went to his forehead, feeling for any fever. He was hot, his skin slick with sweat and his palour paler than she had ever seen him. "Stay with me, Dudley. Okay?"

"You've got to... protect him," Dudley murmured to her, his eyes drooping as he struggled to hold her gaze.

"Protect who?" Aquila questioned. "Dudley, keep listening to me. Come on, don't go. Please-please don't go. It's alright. I can heal you..." She tried spells but none worked. His skin wouldn't mend. He wasn't magical. His cells didn't know what to do. "I can take you to the hospital. Are you strong enough to apparate-?"

"It's too late, Aquila. You need to protect him. Save him."

"Save who?" she pleaded. She grasped his cheeks, keeping his gaze on her and forcing him to blink. It was sluggish and she was going to break in a few moments. She could feel it bubbling. He was slipping. He was going soon. Everyone she had ever cared for died eventually, lost interest, disappeared. He was different. He couldn't follow the same path as them. He couldn't leave her. "Don't fall asleep. Don't close your eyes. I'm sorry-I'm sorry I wasn't here. You're alright, okay? You'll be alright! We'll-we'll get you a healer-" His pulse was weakening and his eyes began to unfocus. "Wake up!" she cried. She jolted his body, trying to spark a reaction. Nothing. "Wake up, Dudley. Don't go-You can't die... you can't leave. We can fix you-"

She sobbed and kissed his forehead, tears falling down her face as she pressed her cheek to his temple, her arms circling his neck as she rocked him back and forth.

"Aquila?"

She jolted, her wand pointed at the intruder.

Dudley blinked at her, the dark light of the bedroom only telling her who it was. "It was a nightmare," Dudley said quietly. "It's alright." She exhaled, but it quickly turned to tears as she gripped his arms, inspecting them frantically. "I'm fine, Ella, I'm fine-"

And she embraced him, hugging him so tightly she doubted he could breathe. As his hands rubbed her back, she broke. A sob left her, and then another. The images of the blood, the death in his eyes, was too much. Petunia and Vernon... the swimming pool. Oh, Merlin. "Don't ever die on me," she whispered once she could speak normally. "Please, don't... don't die-"

"I won't," Dudley promised, though she knew it was a promise that he had no control over. "I won't."

He continued to tell her soothing things, his hands rubbing her back gently to calm her down. Oh, Merlin... "There was so much blood," she whispered. "Don't fight them if they come for you- Don't fight them. It'll only be worse." She exhaled sharply suddenly and pulled back, staring him in the eyes. He brushed some hair from her face, waiting for her to speak. He was obviously concerned, she could see it. "If they come for you, you run to my home. You run like ... like the garden's on fire." She gripped his face, staring into his eyes as though it was all going to fade if she looked away. "Don't die on me."

"I won't," he promised firmly, once more. He hugged her tightly, tucking her head under his chin like one would a small child, rocking her back and forth in the dark silence. His hand rubbed along her outer arm, and she found herself half on his lap. The tears still wouldn't stop coming, but she doubted she could stop them now. It had felt so real. They remained like that for a while, until her tears had turned to hiccups and her hiccups to soft breathing as she calmed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dudley asked when she had finally calmed.

"No," Aquila admitted. "Not now... Later... Soon, but not now."

"I..." She silenced him with a small shake of her head against his chest. His heartbeat was calm, giving her a sense of serenity. It was strong, too. She could feel it thumping against his chest. "What distracts you, when you have nightmares?"

"Anything."

"Tell me about Quidditch."

It was a simple request, but she knew what he was doing. "There are seven hundred fouls in Quidditch," she said quietly after a moment. "In the fifteen hundreds, during a World Cup game, every single foul was called, and more were created, until we get to todays number." She flexed her left arm, the muscles still aching, but it wasn't broken any more. Good. She spoke softly as she began to list each foul, the rule book having been memorized at the age of seven. Every year since she would get an updated version and reread. That would be Christmas time, though. It was nice to refresh, however.

She didn't remember falling back asleep, but she awoke covered in the blankets, Dudley still holding her to his chest. They were laying down, though, in a more comfortable position, and she could hear his soft breathing and the occassional snort as though he was snoring. Alive. Her hand rested above his heart, feeling the beat once more. "Morning," he greeted quietly. She hadn't even noticed him waking. She kept her hand above his heart.

"Morning," she returned. "We need to be in the air by ten thirty."

"It's nine." She just nodded, not moving in the slightest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

So she told him every detail she could remember. Every spatter of blood, ever cut and welt, everything. "Something from it comes true. I told you wizards dreams are divination... It could a plant upturned on accident, the flooding of the room, you dying... your parents dying. Any facet of it can be real."

"Who was I telling you to protect?"

"I have no idea," Aquila admitted. "It could be an owl, Potter... my brother? I'm not sure."

 "When will it come true?"

She shook her head, not knowing. "I just want you and your family to be careful... You can't fool around... It's not worth it."

"We'll be fine."

She only nodded, her cheek resting on his shoulder. "So, when is this lunch and trip to a Muggle school planned?"

He chuckled. "Well, first day of school if after your school starts, but I'd say you can come to Open House. It's next Monday."

She grinned. "That sounds perfect." She didn't move for a few minutes, listening to his breathing, before she heard a knocking at the door. "Ugh, go away, Angelina."

The door opened anyway. "Up," Angelina's voice answered. "You're going to miss breakfast."

Aquila sighed before moving away from Dudley and throwing the covers off of her. Angelina wasn't in the room, but the door was cracked so she was heard. The Black daughter dug some clothes out of her trunk, turning her back to Dudley as she pulled the oversized shirt off, tugging on the outfit she had arrived in Grimmauld Place with, before she began to organize her trunk. Dudley was getting dressed as well. "As soon as we get back, I need to start running," Aquila sighed, hearing Angelina leave. "I'm so out of shape. Know any good paths?"

"Lots of farmers around there have dirt roads. You can run along them. Only problem is you might get lost, not being familiar with it," Dudley admitted. "Amber runs it during the school year."

"Does she?" Aquila asked, intrigued. She considered the option of asking Amber to run with her, but decided against it. Aquila would probably be flying some of it with a cloaking charm on her. "Do you know the route well?"

"I, uh, I don't really run."

Aquila giggled, "Oh, not like that. Just so you could maybe make a map or something for me." She stood, brushing out the shorts she was wearing. They were a little wrinkled. "If you can, that is. I'm still trying to figure out how far I need to run. If try-outs are mid-September... first practice is beginning of October... Merlin's beard, I need to run about three to four miles a day."

He made a face of distaste. "That's a lot."

"I flew twice that in the match last night," she admitted to him. "And that was just twenty minutes. Gotta be in shape for Quidditch." She stretched out her arms as though she was going to be doing some phsyical exercise. "Ugh, I hate exercise. I feel like I ate eighty pastries when I start and lost thirty when I finish. It's so exhausting. It's so not worth it."

"To be in shape?"

"No," Aquila admitted. "You go through hours and hours of working out all for what? A thinner body? People's approval? People are going to judge you no matter what you look like, and Quidditch is going to strain you no matter how much you train." She sat down atop her trunk. "Your sport, rugby? How does it compare to Quidditch?"

"Well, you're supposed to run into people, really," he admitted. "Get the ball and goal."

"Hmm," she said quietly to herself, thinking. Perhaps that would help with strength. "Interesting." If she could get him to teach her- no, that was asking too much. And she only had two weeks until school began. She didn't want to waste the time they had together on that. "You'll have to show me a match sometime."

"Me and my mates have a game on the thirty-first," he pipped up after a second. "Just between friends. You should come."

"Yeah?" she asked, but he could see the sparkle of intrigue in her eyes. He nodded, confirming his words. "That sounds fun. Where is it?"

"I got it," he winked. "Surprise."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Come on, we're going to miss breakfast."

The flight home was full of laughing. Though Aquila was tense, watching the clouds around them as they flew without any highly trained Aurors or body guards. "Honestly," Dudley insisted into her shoulder. "I don't understand what you see in guys like Lynch."

"Eugh, I used to go for guys like Lynch," Aquila told him. "And then I began to see a pattern. They're all rotten on the inside, see?" He laughed. "So, I decided I needed a new type."

"And that just happened to be what exactly?" Dudley questioned.

She shrugged, smirking as she formulated a plan. "You, of course. Hold on tight."

"What are you-" His voice died in his throat as Aquila began to barrel and spiral in circles, whooping as their legs tangled in the farmland just beside the neighborhood they both lived in. It was only a ten minute ride, so they didn't really do much with it, but she skidded to a stop in the field and laughed as she got off, helping Dudley off as well. "I might be sick."

She giggled, "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Bloody hell."

He looked fine though, just gave the broom an apprehensive glance. Right then. She had better cloak it so no one could see. "Come on. I promised your mum you'd be back in one piece."

"When are the twins doing their prank?"

She grinned at him as they began to walk side by side through the field, reaching the playground in no time. "Oh, my birthday, of course. August twenty-seventh. No doubt around two or three. Tea time."

"I'll tell Mum."

She nodded and scratched at her head absently as they reached the pavement. "Thanks for coming, this week. Oh, Merlin, it's been a total blast."

"Yeah?" he questioned, glancing at her. She nodded. "Good. I had a lot of fun. Thanks for the invite. Though I have this distinct feeling the tickets are quite expensive."

She laughed. "No. They're free. Amos gives them out to us. And technically, the try-outs don't require a ticket, just tent registration. And we use the Ireland tent, so..." She shrugged. "Free lodging too. It's totally free. The team provides food, we provide ourselves."

"I still feel like I owe you-"

"You coming was enough," Aquila interrupted. He met her eyes and she gave him a small smile. "Besides, it was good for the both of us, I think. We sort of got to know each other more."

"Yeah," he admitted. "So, uh... lunch and Muggle school?"

"I get even more excited the more you bring it up," Aquila insisted. "I don't know that much about the Muggle world, so I might attract some attention, though... I don't know the first thing about Muggle restaurants, that's for sure. Nor, er, how to behave in schools."

"You'll be fine. Monday morning at seven in the morning?"

She giggled, nodding. "Of course."

"Er... and your mum-"

She took care of that quickly. She knew her mother was peeking out her front window, making sure it was her daughter that had been approaching the house. She stepped in front of him and gripped her broom - and miniture trunk - in one hand, while the other grabbed the front of his jersey and pulled him down. He seemed surprised, when their lips met, obviously not expecting such a sudden display. But she didn't release him, not until he was kissing her back. She nearly had a heart attack when the front door to her home slammed open. Her mother.

"Monday," Aquila reminded him as she pulled back.

He only nodded and glanced in the direction of Euryale. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Black-"

"Aquila, get inside right now before the neighbors think you're some harlot-" Aquila laughed, kissing his jaw - as he was too tall for her to reach his lips - and waved goodbye before retreating to her home. Her mother was absolutely furious as the front door shut behind her. "What was that?" Euryale demanded. "I told you-"

"Oh, honestly, it's just kissing," Aquila insisted. "You've seen me kiss Cedric before-"

"When did this happen?" Euryale fumed. "I specifically told you not to sleep with him! I knew I shouldn't have given you permission to invite him-"

"Nothing happened!" Aquila insisted, throwing her broom into the cupboard under the stairs. She enlarged her shrunk and began to take out her dirty clothing, noticing Dudley's bag. She'd have to give that to him. She put all the dirty clothing into the hamper, all the while talking to her mother. "All we did was kiss. That was all. No sex, no touching, nothing like that. I know better-"

"That display out for the world doesn't make be believe you." The next thing Aquila knew, spells were being fired at her in rapid succession, none of them harmful, just causing her skin to glow slightly with different colors. "Oh."

"You don't need spells to know I'm telling the truth. Nothing happened but kissing." Aquila shut her trunk into the cupboard and carried the laundry basket to the laundry room, her mother following. "We... just got to know each other, without you breathing down our necks. He's really a great guy. Anyway, that's not even the best part! You'll never believe what happened to me!" Aquila finished throwing her things into the wash and turned it on before facing her mother, her eyes wide with glee. "Amos let me play in the match! Tara and Quigley were down - Tara broke her back and Quigley threw out his arm, out the entire season. And Mullet comes up to me, asks me to play!" She squealed and put her hands to her hair, as though she was going to pull it out. Her mother didn't seem surprised by the news. "Like, you don't understand! My Merlin, it was so exciting! Nasty arm broken, but it's all fine. And..." She flounced past her mother, to Dudley's bag. She might as well wash them before she gave them back. No point in giving him his dirty clothes.

"Aquila?"

"Oh, mother, it was amazing. The crowd, the lights... and then Davies named me Quidditch captain the day before!" She shook her head, giving her mother a large smile. "It's been the absolute best week of my life. Thank you so much for letting us all go. I honestly have never had so much fun in my life."

"Not even when I taught you how to sew?" Euryale didn't miss the look of distaste as Aquila's face fell. "You seemed excited then."

"I couldn't stop asking you when we would be done, and if there were any charms so I wouldn't keep sticking my fingers," Aquila reminded her quietly. Of course her mother would ruin the entire mood by reminding Aquila exactly what she had spent the week forgetting. Household duties and proper Pureblood etiquette. She shouldered Dudley's bag. "Petunia wants to have tea with you on my birthday. Two o'clock."

"You know we have the ball-"

"That's at seven though," Aquila sighed. "And we can't have it at the Malfoys, like last year. Rumors are spreading that that's where the Dark Lord lives. Meave heard that from her husband-"

"That woman doesn't have any credible source."

"Her husband's an Auror." Aquila cleared her throat to prevent an argument when her mother began to protest again. "I had fun."

"I know. I heard you being interviewed on the radio. Like some barbarian-"

"You listened to the match?" Aquila interceeded, surprised. Euryale sniffed disdainfully. "And it wasn't like a barbarian, I was talking like any other teen my age-"

"Of course I listened to the match," Euryale snapped. "If you're going to prattle about it all day, I need to know what you're talking about."

"I scored twenty points in the match," Aquila insisted suddenly, her eyes sparkling again. "Merlin's beard, Wales was furious about it, too. They're probably going to try to get a rematch. Perfectly legal, though!" She moved past her mother again, for the washing room. "There's a reason I'm in Ravenclaw. It's not because I value knowledge. It's because the rule book is more important to me than the actual game." She gave her mother a shrug as the elder woman didn't seem to know how to respond. Opening the washer, seeing it filling with water, she quickly dumped Dudley's items inside, mindful of things that shouldn't be washed - a book, for example, and the roll of parchment with his results. Scanning the parchment, he truly did do brilliantly. Especially for never seeing fliers before. And Merlin, he was right about the no player for the one team.

"Aquila?"

"You know kissing doesn't mean anything commited right?" Aquila questioned her mother, looking up from the parchment. "We're just having fun. Yeah, we like each other, but it's not serious."

Euryale hesitated, as though she wanted to tell her daughter something. "Aquila, I-" She hesitated once more. "I'm not quite sure I approve of you two together. What would the Prophet say?"

"Who cares?" Aquila questioned. "I don't. And I think if they're going to smear my name across the papers, only me and Dudley should be the ones who care."

"And him?"

Only then did Aquila hesitate. "He doesn't like the idea of us being quiet and stuff. I told him that if we were ever in a large wizarding population, our contact would have to be very limited. I don't want the wrong people after him or his family." She was quiet a moment. "I had a dream last night."

"Of?"

"He was dying," Aquila said softly. She shut the laundry and cleared her throat as she remembered the very vivid dream.

"And you think he will?" Euryale pressed.

"No, someone else will... He wanted me to save someone... to protect them. I don't know who it was."

"Well, do you know when this dream would probably come true?"

She shook her head, glancing at her mother. Euryale saw the worried look in Aquila's eyes. She didn't fully believe her words - she didn't know if the Muggle boy would truly survive. "I haven't the slightest idea... and that terrifies me, mother... What if it's you.... or Evan? Or my friends?" She cleared her throat suddenly, glancing down at the book and parchment in her hands. "I should return these."

"Aquila, wait," Euryale insisted. "These dreams. How did they end?"

"He heard me screaming. It was a conjoined room, and we kept the door open just in case like wards failed or something. It was safer that way... I ... I must have been quite loud." Aquila blushed lightly. "Woke me up and I went absolutely mental, I did. I about tore him apart to make sure he was okay. I just-I've seen enough of friends and whatnot dying my age, you know?" Euryale did seem to understand. "And so-"

"What happened after that?"

Aquila shrugged, glancing at the book in her hands. It was a journal, but she wouldn't look in it. She wouldn't break his privacy like that. "Nothing, really. He asked if I wanted to talk about it, and I told him in the morning... He distracted me, having me recite all seven hundred fouls of Quidditch. It worked." She gave her mother a soft shrug. "We protect the Muggles in the neighborhood with our lives. That's why we moved here, that's what we'll do."

"Aquila-"

"We can't let them die," Aquila insisted. "Even if Potter's not here, they'll still target his family."

"They're Muggles," Euryale said flatly. "They can't defend themselves. Of course we'll try our best, but if we would die trying to save them, it wouldn't be worth it. They would still die after we're gone." Aquila knew she had a point. "I don't want you dying because of that boy."

"I won't," Aquila insisted. "Bigger picture. I will only save them if I can do so safely." Euryale nodded in approval but Aquila didn't know if she was being completely honest or not. The Muggle family had been a fondness of hers. She doubted she'd not fight for them to live. It wasn't their war. "Is there a way to ensure they're... they're safe?"

"No," Euryale said bluntly. "I don't want you to waste your time. Your heart will be broken in the end, or do you not remember the conversation we had?"

"What conversation?" Aquila asked, confused. "We've never had a conversation like-"

"How he was changing for the better. He won't," Euryale said bluntly. "He never will. So don't break your heart over it."

Aquila didn't know where that came from. "It's a risk, yes, but... I'm not too worried about it. I have faith in him... which is more than I can say for what you have in me." She moved towards the hall. "I'm going to drop these things off."

"Aquila-"

She shook her head, stopping at the front door. "I don't want to keep talking about it. It'd deflating my good mood. I just wanted to bask in the excitement for a few more hours." Euryale didn't look the slightest bit guilty. Aquila supposed she wouldn't. "I'll be back in two minutes." Her mother didn't stop her. Aquila almost expected the woman to follow her to the Dursley house.

It was Petunia that answered, giving Aquila a bright hug and ushering her inside. "Oh, I just wanted to drop these things off. They were in Dudley's bag-" Petunia took them, ushering the girl further into the house. "His clothes are in the wash, I was already doing a load and thought why not-"

"Would you like tea?"

"I really can't," Aquila insisted. "Dudley's probably sick of seeing me. It's been an entire week-"

"He's in the shower. Something about a bird."

Aquila giggled, remembering just minutes into the beginning of their flight back to Privet Drive. "He may have possibly angered a bird on the way... and it may have attacked him a tad?"

"May have?" Petunia pressed, though she didn't seem angry or horrified with the story. "He probably deserved it."

"Probably," Aquila agreed. "Anyway, I'd love to stay but I have like four essays to do for school and a giant Muggle studies project. And I've only finished the outlines for all of them."

Petunia gave a sympathetic nod. "Perhaps dinner? Or lunch tomorrow?"

"Probably not dinner, but I'd love to do lunch. My mother's visiting some family of hers," Aquila said suddenly. It was Evan Rosier's birthday after all. "I'd love to you, Vernon, and Dudley over, if that's okay?"

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Petunia insisted, smiling brightly. "You've taken good care of my Dudders."

"He was perfectly safe the entire trip, Petunia," Aquila insisted. "Not a hair nor hide harmed. Although, I think he may have gotten a few bruises because I elbowed him in my random bouts of excitement during the course of the week. Sorry for any damage."

She waved it all away, not too concerned for her son. "It's alright. Now, you best get to work on that school work. Sounds like a lot to do."

"Twenty four inches each," Aquila commented with a nod. "So quite." She glanced at the books and parchment in Petunia's hands. "Make sure he gets them. I didn't look in the book or anything, either. His privacy and all that. Right, um-"

"Goodbye," Petunia smiled politely.

Aquila retreated after returning the phrase and headed back to her home. However, she stopped on the sidewalk, a bit struck, with the sight before her. Her strong, handsome, and very much alive ex-boyfriend was walking towards her, a grin on his face as though nothing in the last year had ever happened. "Ella," he greeted, but no. The voice was all wrong. More of an Irish lilt to it. She almost called him Cedric, they looked so similar. But this wasn't him.

"Gavin," her tone of surprise very obvious to the both of them. "What are you... what are you doing here?" It was difficult to look him in the face so she used the sunlight as an excuse to squint towards him.

"Dad sent me," he shrugged. "Couldn't figure out which house was yours."

"Number four," she said, gesturing to the house they were in front of. "That doesn't explain why Amos sent you..."

He gave her an easy smile that she could see clearly. "Why don't we head inside? We have much to discuss. It's nice to see you, though. It's been a while."

"Don't you work in the Ministry?" Aquila hesitated before moving towards him, opening her front door and letting him inside. "Because it's been a while due to your lack of surfacing from your work."

He shrugged. Aquila looked him over. He looked prim and proper. A Ministry official. And he was only 19. His elder brother, Cedric's. Merlin, they could have been twins. "Things happen."

"Yeah," Aquila agreed. She led him into the house, awkwardly shifting slightly as Polly presented them both with unasked tea. Her mother was no where to be found. Perhaps in the garden. "I ... I don't know what to say, really."

"He's gone," Gavin shrugged. "Yeah, he was a wicked great bloke, and bloody hell, I'll miss him. There's nothing much more to say." She only nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "That's not why I'm here though. Dad sent me. You were wicked in that match."

"Were you there?"

He shook his head. "I heard it on the radio. Late night in the office."

"Oh," she said softly. "Well, thanks. It was... bloody hell, it was a dream, I tell you."

"Yeah, well, keep dreaming, Black. Because you're replacing O'Reilly."

"Tara?" Aquila asked sharply, inhaling as she glanced up from her cup. He was giving her a pleased grin, as if that was the exact response he expected. She couldn't that predictable, could she? "But-But there's got to be other people to replace her... And Quigley-"

"Well, I'm taking Quigley's spot until they find someone," he shrugged as though it was no big deal. "I played beater in school, so I'm somewhat decent. But they need you every Saturday for matches. Think you can do that?"

"But school," Aquila said quietly. "And training. My own team-"

"Hogwarts matches don't interfere with national matches. Too important and all that. Besides, yours start early in the morning. Just finish them quick." Gavin grinned at her and she glanced at her tea again, unsure. "You're great. Dad and the team talked it out for a long time, well into the morning. They're for it. Of course, you'd still have to try out next year, but... we need you."

Aquila didn't know. "But is it even allowed? I would have to attend their traingings, which I know are during the school day. And the travel-"

"Who else can we find that's as talented as you?" Gavin insisted. "At least until Tara gets better, then? Can we make that compromise?"

Aquila could do that. "Three months," Aquila nodded. Gavin laughed, offering his hand for her to shake. "I'll owl you the contract, then. Just saying you won't sell out Ireland's secrets or anything."

"Have I ever?" she returned wittingly. He shook his head, but finished his tea. "Right, I have to get to the Ministry. I just thought I'd get here during some off time before a meeting. It wasn't my fault I had an accident apparating."

She laughed. "You can only use that excuse so many times, Gavin."

And he left, leaving behind the empty cup and Aquila with mixed feelings on his arrival. Merlin, he looked so much like Cedric. Since the funeral, she had avoided seeing him. She hadn't been able to. It not only hurt, but he was... he was so alike. She didn't want to get caught up in that. So she hadn't. She had stayed away until she came to terms with Cedric's death, how she could have done things differently, and she had found Dudley. Though she didn't know how far their relationship would go, it was something. They had some chemistry between them. And she liked him. He liked her. 

She just wanted Dudley to be different.


	18. Chapter 18

Seventeen, fresh from her brother's wedding in Spain, she glanced up to the sound of Dudley knocking on her front door. She had finished her breakfast, eating quite early, and she had thoroughly searched through her closet for something Muggle appropriate. She had a pair of slacks and a very nice shirt. She didn't want to look too fancy, but she wanted to look nice. She had twisted up her hair into a loose braid and then some low heels. They had such a height different, she wanted to help that.

She called a goodbye to her mother, who was in the dining area, and assumed it was her daughter heading out for her few hour long run, and then Aquila would return near dinner time. Her mother offered no response. Aquila flung open the door, grinning at Dudley as he shifted in his button up shirt and slacks. "Morning," she greeted, shutting the door behind her.

"Morning," he returned.

"You look smart," she continued, glancing him over. "I thought this wasn't supposed to be fancy?"

"It's not," Dudley admitted. "Come on, I'm driving."

"Driving?" Aquila question, reaching for his hand as they turned to the garage of Number 4. He let her take it, a smirk showing as he glanced at her. "Those... cars?"

"Yup. It'll be fine. Your method of transportation is a little... life threatening."

"Couldn't these cars hurt you?" She questioned. The metal contraption in the driveway of Number 4 was large, bulky... It didn't seem too safe. But she got into the passenger seat as he held the door open for her. He shut it before getting into the driver's side.

"Well, yeah, but not if you're doing what you're supposed to." The machine started, giving Aquila a bit of a jump. "Er, sorry." She just gave a small blush of embarrassment, watching him as he took a strap and make it click to something attached to the opposite end of his seat. "Er, you gotta buckle up."

Aquila took hold of the strap by her and hesitantly pulled it across her chest, down to the thing it clicked in. She had no bloody idea what to do. So she pressed the red button and nothing happened. Merlin, didn't magic work for anything? He took hold of it from her and slid the metal platform into the red buttoned thing, making it click and it was secure against her. "Is it comfortable?"

She nodded slowly. "It's strange. I feel confined. Why do you wear these?"

"Safety thing. Makes sure you stay in the car if we get in a wreck."

"Oh," Aquila murmured. He began to back out and then he was driving. She wasn't particularly amazed by it, as it seemed every non-magic folk could drive. "So, are there certain things that I need to be aware of before we get there? What customs I should know?"

"Act like you do now, don't mention anything about Merlin or anything. And if you want to know what something is or means-"

"I won't ask," Aquila interrupted. "I know that would be strange if I didn't know what the most basic things are."

He nodded. "Then we're fine. And tonight's the rugby match with the mates. I don't know what time you leave in the morning, but if you want to hang out-"

"I'll leave at ten forty-five, so I have plenty of time to hang out," Aquila smiled towards him. His eyes never left the road but he seemed to like what she said. "Where's the match?"

"I told you, surprise."

She smirked. "Yeah? Well, does it involve a long drive home?"

"No."

"A long drive to get there?"

"As long as this one."

She humphed. She had no idea. Not that she thought she would anyway. "Well, then."

"How did your Mum react to the mirror?"

"Mental. She covered all of them up and refuses to leave the house. She doesn't suspect enchantments, but rather a magical anamoly that will only get worse as the days go by." Aquila smiled at him innocently. "I couldn't dare break her heart, you know. I keep telling her she looks like the same mother to me."

"And?"

" _And_ , she furious and convinced that whoever she bought the mirrors from rigged her. Apparently no one ever told her she looked like that because the charms to make you look nice when you look in the mirror supposedly wore off. Of course, there are no such charms on mirrors. Just ones that talk back to you."

"Like Snow White?"

Aquila glanced at him in surprise. "You know of her? She was a very powerful witch, a Pureblood despised by her step-mother and cast away to be raised by house-elves. When she returned, there was public out cry and her step-mother was beheaded after a ten year stay in Azkaban - our prison."

"Er, not quite the same story I've heard," Dudley admitted. "It's a children's fairy tale. She was rescued from the woods by dwarves, whom she cleaned for and stuff... and then she fell victim to the evil step-mother in disguise as an old woman and ate a poisoned apple. Putting her in a sleep until true loves first kiss."

Aquila frowned. "That's such an odd version. I've never heard it before. And children believe this?"

"Er, sort of. Little kids especially do, but you're always taught they're not real."

"To be taught at such a young age that magic doesn't exist," Aquila murmured. She glanced at him. "What do you believe in instead?"

"Well, dreams, I suppose. Like monsters under your bed, being an astronaut, and being a princess," Dudley shrugged. "Your equivalent?"

"More so boggarts under the bed," Aquila told him brightly. "They're these creatures that show you your greatest fear. Terrifying. And I don't know what an astronut is."

"Astronaut," he corrected, shrugging lightly. "Sort of this person that trains to go into space. To like walk on the moon and stuff."

"You can do that?" she gasped. He glanced at her in surprise. "But the moon has no air to breathe! We've been taught that it's impossible and-"

"Well you have a mask and suit and stuff on so that you can breathe... we'll have to watch some movies together. Your Muggle pop culture is lacking," he laughed. But it wasn't a laugh as though he was making fun of her. "But yeah, since the sixties. America did it first, beat Russia at it."

"That's so amazing! Do you explore the stars then? Constellations? Astronomy in a sense?"

"Sort of," he admitted. "We aren't that good at it, but yeah. We can get to the moon and a little farther, but that's about it. We're trying to find aliens."

"Aliens?" Aquila asked. Were these like magical creatures?

"Yeah, like people that live on other planets." It was like something of a fairytale. They believed in this stuff? Merlin, this was astounding! "A lot of people think it's crock."

"And you?"

"Well, the universe is a big place, innit?" Dudley asked. "I mean, I can't say nothing lives out there, because they could be thinking the same thing about us. Something's got to be out there. Not like Star Trek or Star Wars stuff, but some kind of life."

"Star Trek?" she questioned.

He smiled to himself, shaking his head. "We'll need to watch these. They're films. About space and stuff, like the future. It's our interpretation of the future, because we can't see it like you lot can. It's a bit... unrealistic, but we have a lot of interpretations."

"Really?" she asked, intrigued. "And these films... what are they, exactly? Like a ... game? You said watch."

"They're like your moving pictures... or those portraits. They move and talk, but they're a whole bunch of pictures put in succession so fast that it makes it seem like the picture is moving. And you can replay it as often as you want. They're on these boxes called VHS tapes, and you put them in the VHS player. It's all really fascinating technology really. But that's what I thought your posters were at first. Like movies in really thin posters. And they tell a story, I suppose. Like the television programs do."

"And you just  buy these tapes and you can play them in the player? No matter what tape it is?" Aquila asked.

He nodded. "We have hundreds in the cupboard. After Potter moved into my spare room, I moved all my movies to the cupboard." Where did Potter sleep before, then?

"And are they expensive?"

"Not really, no."

She hummed and shifted slightly, the seat belt moving with her. "And your princesses... well we don't really have those. Girls dream of being married to the hottest Quidditch star, to the Prince or something, but the royal family is very exclusive. If you don't know them by birth, you probably won't marry into them. That's what I've always been taught, and it's pretty much widespreadly known, that. But if it's not marrying a Quidditch star, it's marrying a Pureblood. They have the money, the power, and the homes of a royal family, I suppose... They used to be noblemen in the old days, until Grindelwald began to crusade against Muggles and Purebloods no longer would protect their counties."

"Is that what you dreamed about?"

Aquila shook her head. "I never want to get married. I never have..."

"So you wanted to be a Quidditch player for as long as you remember?" Dudley asked. "No princesses or anything?"

Aquila giggled. "No... Before I wanted to be a Quidditch player, I wanted to be a dragon tamer. You have to fly a lot and it's super dangerous. I... had a fascination with fire." She gave him a smile as he glanced at her sharply. "I'm kidding. I was an adrenaline junkie, though. I love giving my mum a heart attack over everything."

"Interesting. So your world doesn't have most diseases mine does, but you still have heart attacks."

"Oh, yeah, quite often, really! It's the number one cause of death." She adjusted herself, as the seatbelt was uncomfortable on her shoulder. "Well, natural way to die, that is. Avada curse is the number one cause of death."

"Avada curse?"

Aquila nodded, her hands piled in her lap as she stared out the window to the country passing by. "It's a curse... It... well, it's sort of like love at first sight, really, except death. You say the spell, and you're hit with it, you die instantly. People say there's no pain, just sheer panic to get away from it. It's forbidden in my world, but it's still used - widely, in fact, by the dark side. Potter is the only person in the world known to survive it."

"That's what killed his parents, then?"

"Lily and James Potter," Aquila confirmed. "Two of the best Order members the Order ever had. James was an excellent Auror, and Lily was a charms tutor during the summers to children that needed help in the subject. For kids that, um... well, let's just say that once the war became more public, she couldn't tutor anymore... Muggleborn, and all that-"

"And that led to her being killed?"

"Oh, undoubtedly. The Dark Lord recruited those with skills," Aquila nodded. She glanced at him, but he seemed confused. "The Potters were asked three times to join the Dark Lord's ranks, and each time they refused - how they escaped with their life... it's a miracle in itself, I heard. And after refusing to join him the third time, there were no more chances for the Potters. With Lily's excellent Charms skills, and James' fighting abilities, the two were untracable... And then Pettigrew exposed their location, and they were murdered. . . even though she may not seem like much," Aquila continued, "she gave the entire Wizarding World hope with her death..."

"What do you mean?"

"She envoked ancient magic in order to protect Harry," she informed him. "Magic that saved his life. That's why he lives with you."

"Lives with us?"

"Your mother's blood runs through Potter's mother's... so Potter's protected in your residence... It's weird magic. I didn't understand it when Evan first explained it to me..." She cleared her throat and gestured out ahead of them. "How far of a drive, again?"

"An hour."

"Oh, well, let's not talk about Potter, then. It'll be a long hour if we do... what about..."

"Have you ever heard a Muggle radio?"

"Bits," Aquila admitted. "It's on sometimes when I come over."

He nodded and reached forward, turning on a machine in the front to low volume. She could hear a catchy beat drift through the speakers all around her. "Well, isn't it ironic? Don't you think?" the woman was singing.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the radio, until they got to the school. It wasn't exactly as impressive as Hogwarts, but it was intriguing. There were students in groups, laughing and talking, and daring someone to do something stupid. Just like her own friends did. But just as Dudley got out of the car, the bell rang and the people began to disperse. "What's a diggity?" Aquila asked as they followed the crowd.

"No idea," Dudley chuckled. She hummed in comfirmation to having heard, but walked beside him as they approached the doors of the school. "What do you think, so far?"

"It's... small," she admitted. "But I like it. Very intimate. And not as much walking to classes."

"Not all of us go to school in a castle," he teased.

Aquila laughed, "I apologize. This is your school. Show me."

"Will I ever see your school?"

She bit her lip, tilting her head as she thought. "It depends."

"On?"

She laughed. "It's far too soon in this to talk about that. But, there's a possibility, yes."

"With this war?"

She considered it. "Less of a possibility, but we'll see." There was an awkward pause, which was interrupted by Dudley holding the door open for her. It was strange, Aquila found. The walls had rows of metal boxes with doors on them, stretching on down the hallway, only interrupted by a door to classrooms. And the amount of people. Aquila highly doubted Hogwarts had this amount of students.

"Like it?"

"There are so many people," she blurted. She quickly recovered, however, trying to act normal. "It's great."

"Come on, orientation's in the gym."

The two of them followed the crowd and grabbed two bleacher seats in the gymnasium, something Aquila learned to be somewhat of a Quidditch pitch for Muggles. It was where they practiced most of their indoor sports and got in shape... an exercise room, Dudley had mumbled to her. She didn't see how they had room to practice, but she supposed it wasn't for that football sport Dudley watched, nor rugby.

The orientation was quite boring though, and she had to elbow Dudley frequently to keep him from falling asleep. But he managed quite well, and as everyone was sent to explore, Dudley said he already knew where his classes were and they could just walk around, if she wanted.

So, he showed her everything she asked about. The Great Hall - or as he called it, cafeteria. The pitch, or as he called it, the practice fields. They were massive and about the same size as the Hogwarts pitch. There were individual classrooms - Chemistry was like Potions, Maths like Arithmancy, History much like History of Magic, and Transfiguration was a form of Art. They were all things Aquila hadn't ever seen before.

"It's fascinating," she admitted quietly. She held one of the textbooks from the Chemistry class in her hands as she flipped the pages of the book. "So much like mine, yet so different. More colorful, for that matter. And much easier to read. The pages are glossy..." She trailed off as the saw the Professor enter the room. "You're taking this class, correct?" she asked Dudley.

He nodded, glancing at the book with vague interest. He didn't seem quite as excited about Chemistry as she was about it. "Hello," a woman's voice chimed. Aquila looked up and spotted the Professor, an aging woman wearing a floral print dress. "Are you two taking this class?"

"Oh, no, not me," Aquila admitted kindly. She gestured towards Dudley. "He is, though."

"And you would be?" the woman asked, glancing at a hard board in her hands, with pieces of paper atop it.

"Dudley Dursley, ma'am," he answered.

"And who would you be?" the woman questioned.

"Ella Black," Aquila answered. "I, uh, I go to a private school in Scotland, but, well... I've never been to a public school before. I've just always wanted to see, you see-"

"Oh, of course! You must be talking of St. Columba!" the woman said brightly. She set the clipboard down and Aquila glanced to see it was a list of names. Roll.

"Oh, no, it's a, uh, quite small boarding school, over by Paisley. It's nothing that special," Aquila said certainly. She cleared her throat at the woman's confused expression. "I hope it's alright, I'm here. I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, but of course! Coming from a private school myself, the public education system was so fascinating to me that I decided to teach at one," the woman smiled. Aquila gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"We should be going. We have to be back home by two," Dudley said suddenly. "Uh, it was great meeting you."

"Oh! You, too, dear! And if you ever want to switch to a public school," the teacher stated, turning to Aquila, "I'd be happy to have you in my class."

"Thank you," Aquila said, unsure of just what else she needed to say. Her and Dudley promptly left, waiting until they were a hallway away before making eye contact. Aquila began to giggle. "She was so friendly."

"She was weird."

Aquila giggled again, nodding slightly. "She reminds me of my professor." Aquila stopped suddenly, tugging at his arm. "Wait..." She furrowed her brow as she thought. "Private school... fascinated with public education."

"It's not that uncommon."

"She named St. Columba," Aquila told him. "That school doesn't exist. I know. When we first found out we were moving to a Muggle neighborhood, we looked up private schools in Scotland for cover stories." She laughed. "She's got to be a witch." 

"You sure?" Dudley asked.

Aquila wasn't, but she nodded. "I'm... yeah. I'm sure."

Her eyes darted to the hall they had come from. "I'm going to ask her what school she came from."

"Aquila-"

"If she's a witch, I ... I would like to know what side she's on," Aquila told him quietly. "If she's on the dark side... well, then you'd have to be careful."

Dudley sighed, but agreed. They walked back to the chemistry room, and Aquila spotted the woman standing at the front of the room, reading her clipboard. "Excuse me," Aquila said hesitantly. The woman looked up immediately. "I never caught your name."

"Mihi nomen est Magistera Lucinda Malkin," the woman said. The use of Latin wasn't lost on Aquila.

"Mihi nomen est Aquila Black." Aquila paused slightly. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Perhaps we've seen each other about. Surrey is such a small place," Lucinda Malkin stated. Aquila couldn't help but nod. "Do you frequent London?"

"Yes, every year around this time," Aquila admitted. "There's this really fine pub down there, called the Leaky Cauldron. I highly recommend it if you ever visit."

The woman grinned. "Oh, yes, my sister-in-law owns a shop just by it. She's a tailor."

Madame Malkin? "Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occassions, yes? I've actually been there frequently."

"Your house?" Aquila asked suddenly. "I'd imagine you live somewhere near by to work at the school-"

The conversation, heard by any outsiders would have made no sense. "I live in Lion's Den, much like my sister." Gryffindor then. "Yourself?"

"Eagle's Nest. Quiet little town." 

"Your name... Aquila... I'd imagine that it's a family name?"

"Constellation, actually. The eagle is right next to the Phoenix in the Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them." 

"Ah, Lucinda is a rather normal name, but it's often seen in tales of birth and rebirth." Order member then. Aquila sighed in relief, nodding to Dudley. 

"That's a relief. St. Columba's doesn't exist, by the way," Aquila informed the woman. "It's nice to meet you, uh, I-"

"Played for Ireland a few weeks ago, I know. _Prophet's_ buzzed about you in the sports section. It's all my husband reads." Aquila didn't even know she was in the Prophet. "F


	19. Party and Unexpected Guests

She had brought the dress over to the Dursley to change, not wanting to be caught by her mother - thankfully the woman was out for the evening, running some errands.

Dudley was fresh from the shower, smelling just like that cologne she always loved. She glanced up at his entrance, smiling softly as she finished strapping her heel. It wasn't as deadly as the heels she wore to the last party, but they were still pretty tall. She stood from his bed, smiling as she looked him over. "Smart. It's almost like you're trying to impress someone."

"You look stunning," Dudley muttered, looking her over as well. "Bloody hell."

She laughed and kissed him lightly, before fluffing her hair as she stepped away. "It's not too much, right?"

"No." It was the red dress that was a little more revealing than the black – the bodice made of red lace that showed off her skin. The boobs were covered by an attached red bra that didn't quite leave much to the imagination. And the skirt... well... It was about as short as the black one had been. Mid-thigh. Dudley swallowed hard. "I don't know if you can go to the party in that. I can't fight too many blokes."

She giggled. "No blokes. Too much, I can change. I have another dress in my closet."

"It's fine." He shook his head, still trying to draw his eyes away from the lace exposed stomach of hers. He cleared his throat, glancing towards the bedroom window behind her. "Right, then. We should get going."

"Can I just say, you smell amazing," Aquila admitted as they walked into the hallway. He shut his bedroom door, taking her hand as she headed down the steps – mindful she didn't trip in her heels.

"I smell the same as always," Dudley chuckled. "It's just deoderant and a spray of some old cologne-"

"No, it's..." She landed on the last step and turned to face him as he dug in the cupboard for his shoes. "It's like mint... and chocolate... I'm not quite sure what it is exactly, but it smells delictable."

"You smell like vanilla," he told her as he found his shoes and leaned against the wall, pulling them on and tying them. "It's really good."

She giggled. "Lotion."

A throat clearing at the end of the hall made Aquila straighten up and she spotted Petunia, eying Aquila wearily.

"I do hope you'll keep the boys off Ella, Dudders," Petunia said sharply. Dudley nodded immediately, tying the last shoe he needed before walking over towards Aquila, his arm sliding around her waist. She couldn't help but lean against him slightly for warmth. She was a tad cold.

"Course."

"Oh, you two look so beautiful," Petunia sighed. "Can I get a picture? It will only be a moment."

Dudley groaned, turning towards the door. "Come on, Mum..."

"She'll be gone for four months, Dudley Vernon Dursley," Petunia said crossly. Aquila had to stiffle a giggle as Dudley sighed in defeat. She wasn't very successful because he shot her a look. "Now hold on." Petunia darted out of the hall and Dudley sighed.

"If we run, we'll make it down the block by the time she gets back," Dudley murmured to her.

Aquila laughed, smacking his stomach lightly with her hand. "She just wants to take pictures. It's not like she's signing any contracts or anything." Aquila cleared her throat. "And besides, while I'm gone, you can at least remember what I looked like."

"Hard to forget when you wear that dress."

She smacked his stomach again, making him chuckle. "I will go change, if you make another comment about my dress."

"I haven't said anything bad about it!" he protested.

She grinned. "Don't have to." Petunia was back and gestured for them to stand together once more. Dudley sighed, grudgily obliging. "Does my appearance repulse you?" she teased under her breath as he tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"Not in the slightest."

She laughed and glanced up just as the flash went off for the camera. "One more," Petunia requested before they could pull apart. Aquila schooled her laugh into a few giggles and smiled pleasantly towards the camera. It flashed once more and Dudley's arm dropped.

"Can we go now?" Dudley whined. He didn't seem annoyed however, because his mother laughed good-naturedly and Dudley's grin showed despite his attempt to keep it from appearing.

"By all means. And if you stay out past midnight, I do hope you'll attempt to be quiet when you get in," Petunia warned. "It's a Saturday tomorrow and I don't want to wake up before the sunrises."

"We won't be too late," Aquila promised. "I have an early morning tomorrow."

"But enough of that," Petunia insisted. "Have fun. And I hope to see you before you leave tomorrow."

"Of course," Aquila promised.

"And I gave Dudley plenty of money, in case you go out someplace else," Petunia called.

"Tuney, leave them alone!" Vernon called from the living room. Aquila laughed and bid her farewells before following Dudley out. He was muttering under his breath about his embarassing parents, but Aquila slung her arm in his and they began their walk to Piers house. The last they would have that summer.

"Do you have your, uh, wand?"

She swallowed. "No." Her mother would kill her if she knew, but Aquila didn't have any place to put it. "If anything happens, I have an emergency port key than will take us to my family's safe-house." But she felt naked and exposed without her wand... a sitting duck. "Just don't say anything to anyone, alright?"

"Isn't there, like, a war going on in your world?"

"There is," Aquila confirmed, clutching his arm as her eyes darted around the street, before they crossed. "I just hope we won't need it."

"And this portkey...?"

"Just find me and grab on and we'll be gone," she insisted, flashing her necklace at him with her free hand. "The password for its activation is the name of that band that sings 'I Want to Hold Your Hand." There was a moment of silence before there was a nod from him. "It's programmed for only you or I to say it."

"How many people can a port-uh-"

"Portkey," she finished. "This is only programmed for two."

"So, if something were to happen?"

"We'd be the only ones to use the port key," she finished his thought. He nodded and seemed quiet for another moment, letting this sink in. "We can stay out as late as you want, too. My mum isn't expecting me back until late, and I can sleep on the train. It's about a ten hour trip, anyway."

He nodded. "Yeah, alright. Tired, just let me know."

"The same with you."

He nodded and Aquila could see the house full to the brim of teens, even more than her first party there. She could hear loud cheers in the back garden as someone did something particularly impressive. Aquila didn't know what but it probably involved alcohol.

"Ready?"

"Always ready," Aquila grinned. They crossed the street and Dudley opened the door, letting them in without worrying too much about notifying Piers. He led her straight to the kitchen, handing her a glass of some orange drink. "What is this?"

"Piers mum makes these orange soda and rum combos. Awesome," Dudley called over the music.

"What's orange soda?" she asked back.

He grinned, nodding to the cup. "You'll like it. It's fizzy!"

She sipped from it and wrinkled her nose, sneezing as the bubbles tickled her nose. But it was pleasant tasting. Sweet. "It's like candy oranges! But as a drink!"

He laughed and nodded, taking one for himself and drinking from it. She knew she'd have to watch herself with these drinks. She had no idea how much alcohol was in them, but she doubted it was as little as it tasted. "Come on! I'm sure Piers is out back."

She didn't like Piers, but she kept her smile on her face and drank from the drink once more before following him out the back door.

"D-man!" Piers cried from Aquila's right. She turned quickly, spotting him approaching with an... average looking girl on his arm. "Ella, babe. You look sexy."

Aquila did not want him to be the one looking at her body... because she doubted he would be very polite about it. "Piers," Aquila greeted politely.

"Hey, Amanda."

"Ella?" the girl asked, her voice entirely too whiney and she was either drunk or too clingy on Piers's arm. Dudley winced beside her. "That's like, a totally posh name... Are you like, posh?" Aquila decided the girl was a little drunk. She didn't know how to respond, however. She glanced at Dudley, to see him giving her a shrug, as though he didn't know how to respond either.

"I don't think so," Aquila admitted.

"Good, because you're dressed really slutty."

Aquila hadn't had enough drinks for this.

"Come on," Dudley said, taking Aquila's arm. "She needs to sleep it off."

"Are you going to talk to me, bitch?" this Amanda girl demanded.

"Hey, now," Piers chided. "Let's head inside, babe."

"Okay," Amanda suddenly purred, giggling as she was pulled closer to him. "Can we take the spare bedroom?"

"Of course, babe," Piers grinned. Aquila waited until they were gone before she glanced at Dudley, who seemed a little embarrassed.

"Maybe I should change," Aquila said to him. She glanced around self-consciously, trying to find anyone else staring at her in an unsavory manner. She didn't notice any, but it made her uneasy.

"No, she's... she's always drunk. She's sort of Piers's on again off again girlfriend and... well, uh, an ex of mine, too, I guess." Aquila raised an eyebrow. Her? "She, uh, doesn't like me too much, nor any, uh, girls I hang out with. . ."

"Oh," Aquila said quietly. She glanced towards the patio, her eyes finding the dancing crowd of teens. "Let's dance."

"What?" Dudley asked.

"I learned how to Muggle dance at the last party," Aquila told him brightly. She sipped the drink, biting her lip as she gazed up at him. "Well, sort of... dance with me?"

He hesitated, before nodding. "Yeah, why not?" He finished his drink before setting the cup down on a table, already filling up with empty cups, and took her hand, letting her lead him to the patio.

Some Muggle song was playing, quite loud and making Aquila's heart beat to the drums. Merlin, Muggle music was so much better than wizarding. People were shouting the lyrics, but Aquila couldn't join in, as she didn't know them. She turned against Dudley, her pulse racing. He wasn't bothered by the lyrics. His gaze was focused solely on her, and she could feel her magic dancing along his skin as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their bodies close.

His scent was everywhere, and as she dropped her head onto his chest, his arms tightened around her waist, so that their bodies were flush. She could hear his heartbeat, and found that her breaths were coming out at nearly the same pace as his heart. Their bodies moved to the rhythm of it, and of the music.

She almost felt like they needed to be in a private room. Something about how they were dancing just seemed intimate to her. She lifted her head, though, and turned her body so that her back was flush against his front. Like the Muggle party earlier in the summer, she 'danced.' She was still quite relieved by the fact that there was no waltzing or foxtrots.

Too many steps to memorize.

This was just letting the music guide their bodies, letting their bodies find their own rhythm. Letting them explore one another. Dudley's hands didn't stray any lower than her hips, and she didn't feel anything other than the heat from their syncing bodies.

But the fact that Dudley stayed in control of himself immensely relieved her. He wasn't trying to sleep with her. He wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable. He was treating her... well, right. And she loved it.

"Aquila?!" The girl in question glanced up to see Amber approaching. The girl was grinning widely, clutching a red cup in one hand and shoving people out of the way with the other. Her and Dudley quite dancing, stepping away from each other as the woman approached. "You leave tomorrow, yeah?" Amber cried over the music.

Aquila nodded, catching the frown on the young girl's face. "Yeah, eleven am."

Amber grinned. "Come on! One more beer pong, then? For old time's sake."

She glanced at Dudley, not asking for permission, per say, but to see if he was okay with that. They would be walking back together, after all. If she was tripping over her feet and mumbling incoherantly, he would be the one dealing with it.

"Against who?" Dudley asked, looking at Amber.

Amber grinned, nodding to a group of rather large boys. Aquila spotted Malcolm, laughing boisterously around a few larger men, men that were in the rugby match a few hours ago. There were more, however, that she didn't know. "This bloke named Ted," Amber shrugged. "Total posh, if you ask me, but he seems good."

"I say go for it," Dudley told the witch. Aquila hesitated. She didn't want to spend her last evening here drunk, but sighed at the look Amber was giving her.

"Fine, but if I win, which I have no doubt that I can, if it's anything like Malcolm's match, then I might need to sit down. I don't want to get sick or anything with all this jumping around." Dudley nodded in agreement to her words and they manuvered out of the crowd, locating the group of large guys that were heading towards the table with beer cups on each end.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Dudley told her.

"I know," Aquila shrugged. "I figure I'll be a little less drunk by the time we leave if I don't drink anything after the game, hmm?" She positioned herself at the table and glanced to the other end, waiting for her opponent.

Amber came up to her, however, distracting her. "Alright, so Ted's a bit good at this game, better than Malcolm. You'll have to use that to your advantage. Knock him off with your confidence."

"I got this, Amber," Aquila insisted, but laughed anyway at how serious Amber was taking the round. She glanced back towards the table and nearly did a double take at the man across from her. "Nott? Bloody hell, what are you doing here?"

"You know each other?" Amber asked, incredulous.

This was bad. This was very, very bad. Aquila glanced at Dudley, seeing him slightly confused, but a little wary. "Black," Nott said before Aquila could answer. Theodore Nott, son of a Death Eater. . . Slytherin. How did she not notice him? How was he here?

"I... I didn't know you lived around here," Aquila admitted, careful as she slipped her shoes off. Merlin, she wished she had her wand with her. She felt too vulnerable. "Last I heard, your family moved by Wiltshire."

"Things changed this summer," he shrugged. His face was blank, a mask now. Merlin's beard... A Slytherin Pureblood extremist was at a Muggle party, talking to her.

"They did," Aquila agreed. "You start."

And so he did. The ping pong ball sailed into the cup and Aquila drank from it quickly before she swallowed. She could focus on the game, forget he was there. But then again, he was someone that could attack if she was drunk.

"Relax, Black, not the bad guy, remember?" Nott grinned. She didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not.

This was a bad idea. She would have bowed out of the game if she wasn't so competitive. Competition was in her blood. She couldn't let Nott be better than her. Bloody hell, no Slytherin was better than her.

She was a Ravenclaw, afterall.

She bounced the ball, following the same pattern to defeat Nott as she did with Malcolm. By the end of the match, she still had three cups left and he none. She had won, again. Almost immediately after she got the last cup, she stepped away from the table and moved through the crowd. Maybe she could run home and grab her wand, before Dudley noticed she was gone.

"What's wrong, Black? Gone to rub it in people's faces you're better than them at beer pong?" a voice taunted behind her.

"Oh, go to hell, you bloody snake," she hissed, turning around abruptly to face him. Theo stopped immediately, amused, though, by the smirk on his face. "What are you doing here? Scoping out the place before your murderer of a father comes by?"

Nott snarled suddenly, grabbing her arm, but no wands were drawn. Perhaps he didn't have his either? No, that was impossible. He was a snake and a snake had a wand. "You don't know who you're messing with, Black... You and I aren't so different."

"I know you're a right foul git," she snapped, wrenching herself away. "And I know that you and I are nothing alike. You're on his side. I'm on the Order. And nothing will change that."

"Marriage contract?"

She froze. "How do you know about that?"

"Because your mother contacted my father about two months ago," Theo told her sharply. "I don't want a marriage contract, Black."

"Yeah, well, neither do I!" Aquila cried. "I don't want to be bound to a filthy Death Eater for the rest of my life, okay?"

"And I don't want a bloody Order member for a wife."

"At least you get the chance to be happy with someone else on the side," she sneered. She huffed, moving away from him and towards the back door, to find Dudley. The party was dying down and she felt entirely too tipsy to be wandering around. She nearly stumbled on the steps from the porch, and Nott caught her arm.

She drew herself away, glaring at him. "Don't touch me."

"I don't want to be on his side... Why else would I be here? To kill some Muggles?" Theo Nott snorted, tossling his blonde hair as he looked towards the house behind her. "Mother and I... we got away from Father... We live right down the road... We don't have our wands on us... but they're ready if we're found." He was either a bloody liar or serious.

"It's not safe to stay here," Aquila told him plainly. "No where will be safe, soon."

"I won't tell anyone you're here... nor that Potter's down the road," Nott told her. Aquila felt her anger at him being there deflating the more he went on. "I don't want to die in this war... not fighting for the wrong side...I don't want to be on you-know-who's side."

"I don't think anyone really does," Aquila admitted softly. "I'm going home..." She cleared her throat. "See you on the train, Nott."

"Yeah, you too."

"And we won't mention any of this... we'll act like we never saw each other."

"Deal," he agreed. She left him on the porch, walking through the glass doors and spotting Dudley immediately. He must have been looking for her when she disappeared.

"Everything all right?" he asked, frowning slightly at the bruise on her arm already forming. Nott may have grabbed a little harder than she thought.

"Yeah," she smiled brightly. She leaned up and kissed him, giggling as her eyes caught sight of Amber trying to play spin the bottle, but she ended up totally rigging the spin so it landed on Malcolm. Amber grinned and pulled the partier to her. Aquila glanced back at Dudley, smirking. "I have an idea..."

"I don't like the sound of that."

She laughed, taking his hand, pulling him closer to her. "What you do is this... You literally just hold my hand the rest of the party."

"That doesn't sound too hard."

"While I try my best to hold yours in return."

"I think it's a challenge."

"I quite agree."

It was difficult, in fact. Once they linked hands, people would rush past them to get in on another game that was starting, nearly splitting their hands apart. So, Aquila decided to stand close, pulling him into the back corner and deciding she liked the orange soda drinks with the taste of Dudley on the side. His mouth was... well, heaven. She could taste the alcohol, the orange, and him. The smell of the colonge mixed with the scent of the party, making her head spin.

"You're dating a Muggle?" Theo asked her, his eyes darting to Dudley standing beside her. Aquila stiffened, not realizing he was so close, and detatched herself fom Dudley, reluctantly letting their hands go.

"None of your business, Nott," Aquila said stiffly.

"Bet your mother loves that."

"Oh, she does," Aquila said sarcastically. "This is the problem with Slytherin's, you see? They always state the obvious like it's headline news."

"Does he know... about you?" Nott asked, glancing from her to Dudley once more.

Aquila raised an eyebrow. "That I'm a witch, you mean? Oh, yeah. It goes along with dodging a few Dementors in town. Let me guess... you set the dementors on us?"

"Dementors?" Nott whispered, going white. "When was this?"

"End of June, I'd say," Aquila said off-handedly. "Will you get out of my way?" She shoved passed Nott, her hand finding Dudley's and she dragged him with her. "Why are you still coming up to me for conversation. I thought I made myself quite clear-"

"I never thought you were the type to date Muggles," he interrupted. "Always so proper in Pureblood etiquette. Always going for the strong, athletic Purebloods – Diggory, McLaggen, bloody hell, even that one bloke. What was his name?"

"Bartolomew," she muttered. Ugh, he had been disgusting. "Barty Lewis's boy. Worst human being in the world. I caught him torturing spiders in his free time, and ended that."

"And this... a little bit of a downgrade, huh?" Nott continued, glancing to Dudley. Was Nott drunk or just stupid? Aquila decided both.

Aquila narrowed her eyes. "Says who? The Pureblood male that has absolutely no Pureblood girl in the world to marry, because male heirs are favored over women? And you'd hate to see a Pureblood girl not date in the same gene pool that we all come from. I'm not fond of incest, thank you. You're what? My fourth cousin, three times removed? Or are you just saying that because you generally think he's a downgrade? Because, I assure you, he's not. In fact, he's-"

"He's a dumb Muggle that won't even be able to comprehend what we do in our world."

"He's not a dumb Muggle. And he's able to comprehend what goes on in our world easily." Aquila huffed, glancing at Dudley. "Let's just go. He's a fucked up Slytherin."

"Like the Blacks aren't fucked up? Remind me again how many people in you family aren't in jail, dead, or escaped convicts? You can't trust the Blacks, mate. You certainly can't trust her."

"Oh? And why not?" Aquila snapped. "I have two people in my family that aren't, thank you very much. It's more than I can say for your family."

"I have four. My Uncle Tiberius-"

"He's not in your direct family. If you want to get that technical, I have the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Potters, and the Bones."

"And you come from a direct descent of Death Eaters."

"So do you," she returned. "My father tried to fix his mistake. He tried to back out, but he was killed before he had the chance. Can you say that for your family? Your father avidly supports him-"

"And a marriage contract to Zabini's family?" Nott laughed. "That's pretty dark. You'll become dark too."

"Oi, she's not dark," Dudley spoke up.

"Just wait, mate," Nott said seriously, smirking in the infamous Slytherin way. "She will... All the Blacks go dark."

"Oh, yeah?" Aquila questioned. "Why isn't my brother?"

"He's still got time to turn dark, hasn't he? What's the age in your family... nineteen? Then you're as dark as your name suggests."

Dudley tugged on her hand. "Let's go. Or this prick might get a black eye, like my fist suggests."

Merlin, she liked Dudley. Aquila couldn't keep the smile from appearing on her face and she nodded, following him through the crowd. "Do you know what time it is?" she asked after they miraculously made it in one piece on the front step.

"A little after midnight," he told her. There was silence a moment and he started to speak again. "I don't think you'll go dark."

"Thanks," she sighed. "He's not supposed to be here. It was supposed to be a fun night, with friends, before I left."

"He goes to your school, doesn't he?"

"He's in the house where those that turn dark are in," she told him. "His father and mine used to be friends, joined you-know-who together, were even roommates out of school, when my mother was pregnant with Evan. My father was nineteen when Evan was born, twenty when I was... my mother was sixteen and seventeen respectively." She swallowed. "My father didn't have enough of his inheritance to buy a manor, to fund a family of four then... nor did my mother. They had been married very young and... and their parents approved, but wouldn't support them. It was an arranged marriage, of course. Her Veela side had chosen him when she was very young and her parents, and his, acted accordingly... They were all friends. The Notts, the Blacks, and the Rosiers. There were the Malfoys, the Lestranges, the Goyles, and the Crabbes. All families that are now proudly supporting you-know-who's return." She bit her lip. "My brother and I are the only of that group to be in different houses than Slytherin. The only ones not to be like our fathers. Nott says he doesn't want to be like his own, but what you witnessed today is him being just like his father in school. No violence, just words... it's how most of the Slytherins are... their parents fight all of their battles."

"And they're hostile towards you?"

"No. I'm a Pureblood, Captain of Ravenclaw's team, and an amazing beater, if I do say so myself. The most they can be hostile towards me is as much as their etiquette stands for. A sharp comment here or there... Never would they do a confrontation like that. At least, not at school, in front of peers, or even one on one. There are eyes and ears all over the school that will tell their parents they behaved dismally."

"So they aren't hostile?"

"No. That's the first I've seen."

"And it's because of us?"

"No," she said firmly. "That's the reaction I expected from a Slytherin. They're all like that. They don't believe in blood mixing, and if it does, it's only between Purebloods and prominent half-blood families." She glanced at their entwined hands, giving it a squeeze. "What I didn't expect, however, was for him to bring it up in front of you. It's a Pureblood thing to hate on other Purebloods, to their face... but you don't bring significant others in it. That's just poor manners."

"And the other blokes you dated-"

"You're not like them," Aquila interrupted. "That's a good thing. Just... don't prove me wrong."

"When will you be coming back next?" he asked suddenly.

"Christmas. And then Easter holidays. And then summer break." She glanced at him, biting her lip. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I'll plan something special, then, since we won't see each other for long."

She smiled widely at him, kissing his cheek as she lifted on her toes. He was too tall to reach properly. "You really do spoil me."

He laughed as they crossed the road. "Do I?"

"Yes... well, no one's ever said that to me before, so... yes, you do."

There was a moment of them walking, Privet Drive in their viewing area. No words were exchanged. When they stopped at her front door, she took his arm. "Spend the night. No funny business, I swear, but... I have wards on my door so my mother can't kill you, and I would just like... to spend the night with someone."

He hesitated. "Your mum's going to kill me."

Aquila giggled quietly, shaking her head. "She placed anti-fornification charms on my room as soon as we moved in. She knows nothing's happening."

"Alright. When do I have to leave?"

"I'll apparate you to your front door at about ten thirty," she told him. "I leave at ten forty-five, so that gives me time to see your mother... She said she wanted to see me."

"Alright. I'm going to miss you."

Aquila smiled softly at him, noting how he seemed a little sad with her eminent departure. "I'll miss you, too... But you're always welcome to write me."

"How do I write?"

She glanced at the front door of her house, biting her lip. "Well, owl's the easiest, but there's always just plain old writing. You can send it to an address I'll give you in the morning... It's guaranteed to reach me, then. And there's other ways to get it to me. Floo mail, but that costs a few sickles... um, and it's a little complicated to use. There's-" She stopped, shaking her head. "Sorry, I'm getting a little rambly."

He chuckled. "Teach me how to, uh, owl, and I'll owl."

She rolled her eyes, before opening her front door. She made sure they were both quiet as she shut the door and took off her heels, before casting silencing charms on the pair of them with the wand she had hidden in the umbrella bin. She took his hand, leading him up the stairs carefully and directed him around a squeaky stair. Opening her bedroom door, she let out a breath and not having woken her mother up.

The door shut behind her and she giggled silently before releasing their silencing charms and then casting a muffiliato on the room. "Safe."

"But can't she hear us if we talk? I know my room's walls are pretty thin."

She shook her head, setting her wand on her bedside table. "Silencing charms. They're pretty much amazing."

"Oh, that's cool." She nodded and turned towards her closet, digging around.

"I have some clothes that should fit, if you'd like to change," she called to him. "They were Evan's. What size?"

"Extra Large." She nodded and dug in the box of Evan's old clothes, finding a t-shirt that was said size, and a pair of shorts with elastic. Evan had often worn Muggle fashion during Quidditch practice, and hid them from mother – which was why Aquila had them now.

She tossed Dudley the clothes before stripping from her dress, pulling on a pair of shorts and a Ravenclaw jersey – a tad smaller than her usual team jerseys, but not so much so that it was tight on her. She walked into the bedroom once more, brushing out her hair and twisting it up into a pony tail.

"What time do you leave, again?"

"Ten forty-five," she told him, throwing the hair brush into the packed trunk by her bed. She then cast a charm to brush her teeth, wiped her make-up off, and then turned to face him. He was standing up, facing her, and a slightly pink hue on his cheeks. Blushing? No, he couldn't have been. She rolled her eyes, pulling back the covers to her bed before biting her lip at it. It was large enough for two people, but she doubted he'd be comfortable with the length. Evan's feet hung off the end.

She reached for her wand and flicked it at the bed, elongating it so that it was another foot longer. "There," she stated simply. She crawled inside, gazing at him expectantly. He didn't move. "You're welcome to join."

"I feel like your mother will kill me. Isn't your family like evil?"

She giggled. "You're safe with me. Well..." Dudley hesitated as he lowered himself on the bed. "As safe as it can be sleeping in the house of a Black, I suppose."

"Is this the only Black House? You have your uncle, right?"

"He lives in the … well, the official residence of the Black family. It was my grandmother's home, where my father and uncle grew up." She plopped her head on the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. "This is just an extension. With my brother no doubt expecting a child soon, their residence will soon become the offical Black residence, in Spain. Making the Black house English name... well, it would no longer be English unless he moved back here. And bought a proper manor."

"So, you're … pretty much a millionaire?"

"Times five in your currency, yes," Aquila admitted. "It's not all it's cracked up to be. We've never lived in a big home... we only got our money after my father died, because it was apart of the inheritance to Evan and I, and a small portion went to my mother. She has her own money from the Rosier line, but her brother mostly has control of it. And her elder sister." Aquila cleared her throat. "We're a bit odd from other purebloods that way, I suppose. Her being the youngest child, and my father being the youngest, but an heir at the same time, they didn't receive as much as they should have had they been first born."

Aquila shook her head, continuing. "But ultimately, we don't need the money. The Weasley family can live off of a galleon a week, which is about, well... five pounds. And divided amongst seven children and two family members, well, wizards are very adept at using their environment around them to support themselves."

"So, if all Pureblood families are rich, how come the Weasleys aren't?"

"That's mostly Lucius Malfoys fault," Aquila admitted. "He's a.. well, a cousin of mine. Well, not him specifically, but his ancestor married a Weasley and there was a bit of a falling out. Thus sparked the Weasley curse. Too many sons to be born. They have six. Odds are one of them will die. In the first war, Mrs. Weasley lost her twin brothers. It was a hell of a fight. The Bones family was almost entirely obliterated. They were once a prominent name, often in Ministry affairs. Over a hundred members and they're now reduced to about five." She exhaled, shaking her head. "The Black family had over fifteen branches, all male heirs to each of them... and then the Black sisters were born, and the Dark Lord gained favor... and a lot of them were killed by Order members, died because of the Dark Lord... Black loyalty lies with whoever offers a Black the best advantage."

"And who gives you the best advantage?"

"Quidditch," Aquila admitted. "It's everything to me. Second to Quidditch is the Order."

"And the Dark Lord?"

"Offers no advantage," she said firmly. "I will never side with him."

He was silent, offering no comment. Aquila waited a few minutes, before she glanced towards him. His head rested against the pillow and his eyes were shut, his breathing even. If anything, Rugby was tiresome.


	20. Saying Goodbyes and a New Year

She awoke at eight in the morning, Dudley still asleep. His arm was sprawled across her, but not tightly. His breath hit her shoulder every time he exhaled and she wondered if she should wake him, or wait until he woke on his own. She, however, needed to get ready. She slid from the bed carefully, moving towards her closet in order to begin packing her clothes. She supposed in hindsight she should have packed the night before.

But she was quiet, and when she finished, she was sure he wasn't awake and she sat back on her side of the bed, inhaling a scent she could smell. It was... well, intoxicating. It was him. She always had sensitive smell - her Veela side ensured that - but this was something she wasn't used to. People usually smelled all the same to her.

But she thought nothing of it, as his lips began to move.

"You're staring."

She giggled quietly, falling back on the bed and letting his arm once more lay atop her and pull her closer to him. "Sorry."

"What happens if you don't go back?"

"It brings more attention to myself than I want," she muttered, closing her eyes once more. "I'll be back before you know it. Christmas is only, what? Less than three months away?"

"And you're visiting?"

"Of course." He sighed quietly and she pretended not to notice. She wanted to fall back asleep again, but she couldn't. She had places to be. "Do you go anywhere for the holidays?"

"No, we tend to stay here and we barely communicate with our relatives."

"I wish I had it that easy," Aquila groaned. "Every year it's shake all your relatives hand day, and meet old people that haven't seen daylight all year, and be nice to them because they might leave you their inheritance, and balls, and galas, and disgustingly obnoxious girls that insist that a single man blinking at them means marriage." She glanced at Dudley, opening her eyes. "Hopefully I can talk my mother out of it this year. Things are changing, and not always for the best."

"Why balls and galas?"

"Rich, stuck-up Purebloods tend to do that so that they can flaunt their wealth."

He hummed, still keeping his head buried in the pillows. "Well, I think it sounds stupid."

"I'm glad someone agrees."

"If we were to be still together by then... I wouldn't have to go, right?"

"Oh, no, you couldn't," Aquila said immediately. "The people that throw these balls and stuff... they're Pureblood supremists... you couldn't go, even if you wanted to. They'd kidnap you... maybe even torture you a little, before you would be delivered to the Dark Lord - who would no doubt kill you as unmercilessly as possible... you won't be going to them, I promise."

"Oh... Why would they do that?"

"They don't like... non-magic folk. Muggles, Muggleborns, even Half-bloods. They believe in only Purebloods weilding magic, and extremely loyal Half-bloods." She swallowed. "They don't like people that are otherwise... There's honestly no difference except for lineage. Think of it as a feudal system. Purebloods own a majority of businesses and such in the Wizarding World... Muggleborns have a hard time getting into my world, unless they have astounding credentials, because of the prejudice. It's not a nice world... and that's coming from someone considered privilidged... it's a twisted world that doesn't care about anyone other than the elites. And only the elites can name other elites."

"But aren't there more people that think like you?" Dudley questioned. "Purebloods?"

"Sure, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Potters, before Harry was born, were very influential. But even fifteen years later, nothing's changed. It could very well never change."

"That's messed up."

"It is," she agreed quietly. But there was nothing she could do. She didn't have that power. She was one girl, barely of age, from a dark family that had no social credibilty other than her name.

At ten, they finally got up and got ready for the day. Aquila apparated him to his front door promptly at 10:30, and was greeted brightly by Petunia.

"I was afraid you wouldn't stop by," Petunia admitted, pulling her in and offering her a cup of tea. "I was wondering... how is Hogwarts... is it.. is it safe?"

Aquila bit her lip, wondering where this was going. By the uncomfortable look on Petunia's face and the... ah. "He's safe. Hogwarts is the safest place out there. He's probably safer than he is here."

Petunia nodded and Dudley still seemed confused. "You mentioned he gets in trouble a lot."

Aquila grinned. "Danger finds him, Petunia. He's a magnet. It's really something he needs to work on." Aquila sipped from the tea cup. "But he survives by some miracle, so... can I really fault his method?"

"His method is...?"

"He just sort of leaps head first," Aquila informed Dudley, who had asked. She glanced once more at Petunia, to find the woman more relaxed than when the conversation had started. "I have a question for you. Do you like roses or violets?"

"Violets," Petunia said promptly. "Rose reminds me of my grandmother... She wasn't a particularly nice woman."

"I prefer sunflowers," Aquila admitted. "Roses are much too proper, and violets... they aren't bad. My mother grows them in the garden, and when they bloom, I take a few for my room."

"Why do you ask?"

Aquila smiled. "I've been told a lot about the Victorian flower language. Violets symbolize modesty, virtue, affection, faithfulness and love." Aquila glanced at the clock, finding she had to leave in twenty five minutes. It wasn't long. "Petunia, I have a favor to ask of you... My mother-"

"Oh, I'll visit-"

"No," Aquila interrupted firmly, making the woman jump. "No," she ammended, quieter. "Please, don't... she's not always right in the head... and she's not always hanging around the right people. Don't go to my house while I'm not there... Only let her come to you."

"Can I... Can I ask why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," Aquila said simply. "Nor get near anyone from the wrong crowd."

The rest of tea was tense, not the way Aquila wished to leave. Her eyes glanced towards the clock ticking on the far wall and she saw she'd have to apparate back to get her trunk in a few minutes. Barely any time at all.

"You need to leave, don't you?" Petunia guessed.

"Sort of," Aquila admitted. "I have a few minutes... I'll see you this winter," Aquila promised, her voice suddenly quiet, as though she was deep in thought. But really, Aquila could hardly think. She was just willing her emotions to not get the better of her.

Dudley glanced up from his tea, opening his mouth to say something but stopped. Aquila continued. "Break starts December tenth. I'm out from then until ... well, the first."

"A nice long break," Petunia smiled brightly. "You'll be here, right? I know Harry stays at the school for break-"

"Oh, yes, I'll be coming home," Aquila promised. "I have too much to do over break to stay at Hogwarts." She finished off her tea and stood, moving to put it in the sink. Petunia took it from the girl, before giving her a firm hug.

"Be safe," Petunia made her promise. "I've grown very fond of you, dear. And quite frankly, I don't want to have to worry, so you better be safe."

"I promise, Petunia," Aquila said lightly, stepping back and straightening her clothing. "And you keep safe, as well. Your family... It's been such an unexpected surprise, getting to know you."

"Oh, dear!" Petunia gushed, tears coming to her eyes. "Excuse me..." she excused herself from the room, and as soon as the hall door shut, Aquila heard her heels going up the stairs towards the bathroom.

Dudley rose awkwardly from the table, ambling over to her. "So... you're leaving, huh?"

Aquila grinned, hugging him tightly as soon as he was close enough. "Take care of yourself, too. No beating up police officer's sons, or hitting on their daughters-"

"Why would I hit on anyone? I've got you." She smiled, pressing her face into his chest to keep him from seeing her glowing face. "I'm going to miss you. Haven't know you for long, but I'll miss you."

"You can write me," she said quietly. "I'll owl you an address, or we can correspond by owl if you'd like..." She shrugged. "I have no preference." But her throat burned with her need to cry, and she couldn't. She couldn't cry, because she didn't want the last time he'd see her for months being her red and blotchy face. "But, I will miss you greatly..."

"Will we still... be a thing?"

"I'd very much like to," Aquila admitted, her lip falling between her teeth as she pulled back slightly, but his arms stayed around her. "What do you say?"

"I'd love it," he answered, and his voice was so honest that her eyes felt moist. Moister than normal, anyway. She leaned up, kissing him as she gripped each side of his face, as though holding her in her grasp, never to let him go. His scent... Merlin.

"Besides you, I'll miss your scent the most," Aquila admitted, once she needed air. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him to her, trying to make them one so that she wouldn't let him go. She didn't feel so strongly for someone so quickly, for a man so strongly that she wanted to say the words. But she wasn't certain she could. The words were powerful, and these words... they were relationship changing.

And she wasn't ready for that.

"It's calming," she said instead. She breathed deeply, her head resting just under his chin as he tightened his arms around her. "Being around you is like a relaxation technique... it's so... calming. I wish there was another word I could think of... but I really don't know if my brain is turned on right now."

"You're rambling," he said quietly.

"I know," she murmured. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, and then finally, Aquila had to leave. She pulled away, brushing a tear or two from the edge of her eyes, and put on a small smile. "I'll see you in a few months, Dudley."

He nodded, his lips twitching with a smile and a grimace. It was a strange mixture. One that didn't belong on his face. "Time will fly, I'm hoping for."

Aquila nodded, knowing that would precisely not be the case. This year was going to be long. She had a gut feeling.


	21. Sixth Year

"How's the Muggle?" George asked casually, draping himself across the seat, and consequently, across Aquila's lap as she tried to do some last minute reading. Dudley had distracted her more than she thought.

"Excellent," Aquila said, not bothering to look up. "How's Angelina?"

"Fantastic." He glanced toward his twin, equally as drapped out across the opposite seat. "So, you and the Muggle serious yet?"

"His name is Dudley," Aquila said simply. "Not serious, but... close, yes. Theodore Nott moved in about four blocks down." She exhaled, closing her book and glancing at the two boys. "Death Eaters are spreading out."

"Spreading?"

"He claims to have deserted," Aquila stated, seeing the twin looks of shock on their faces. "However, his actions towards me were hostile and he spewed insults the entire time. Now, I can't let that cloud the fact that maybe he just simply doesn't like me. That being said, he claims that he and his mother are fleeing... deserting his father. I don't know what to think about it. But he knew Potter lived down the road."

"So, that puts you in danger, too," Fred said suddenly. "Because everyone knows you moved out of London, and if Nott tells anyone..."

"Right," she nodded. "So, that means that Nott is either spying or he's seriously deserting."

"So... how do we know which one?" George asked, confused.

"We don't... that's my point. But, anyway, the Death Eaters are spreading out."

"I don't like this."

"Me neither." Aquila returned to her book, intent on pushing Nott, and the thoughts of danger he posed to Dudley, as far from her mind as possible. She didn't need to worry herself over what could be nothing.

But seeing Umbridge, sitting at the Professor Table, when she arrived, didn't ease matters. She had heard of Umbridge's reputation. The woman was a notorious blood-prejudice supporter. She single-handedly voted down the Werewolf Referendum put in action when Remus Lupin had been fired, and on top of that, she made the very bold statement of how the Ministry did not support the existence of Half-Breeds.

Being a Half-Breed herself, as Veelas were just as much magical creatures as Werewolves, Aquila decided Defense was going to be her least favorite subject this year, which was a big statement since it was her absolute favorite last year by a mile.

Heading up to her dorm, she patted the twins on the head as she passed. "Give her hell, boys."

She spent the night laying on her bed, contemplating what to write Dudley. Already she had gone through at least five pieces of parchment, but decided each were stupid or too... stiff. So, she closed her eyes, imagining he was right in front of her, and they were having a conversation.

The words seemed to flow out of her quill, and soon she was running out of parchment space, so she made a quick note at the end and began to fold it, making sure none of the ink smeared. She included a small package, full of enough owl food to last the fall. She'd leave more for her owl over break.

Aquila sent the letter in the morning, watching her owl fly in the direction of Little Whinging.

She waited for a response, hoping that maybe he'd respond as soon as he got it, meaning it'd be back to her by dinner. But that wasn't the case. It took three more days before she felt like the letter may have been lost, and her owl confiscated by the Ministry for mentioning Umbridge. Really, all she had done was talk about how Umbridge was going to be implimenting new rules that she doubted a lot of people would like. It wasn't offensive in the slightest.

A week passed and still no letter. Perhaps she should send another, but with a school owl?

Then at nine days, dread started to tear at her. What if Death Eaters had followed her owl... what if she led them to him?

She was about to voice her concerns to Luna, when the unmistakable screech of her owl sounded and it swooped down, dropping a small package into her pouridge. Her owl looked... well, rough. Some of his feathers were missing, and he just looked angry. "Who hurt you, sweetie?" Aquila cooed, offering her pouridge to the creature.

She cleaned off the package, noticing Dudley's messy handwriting. From him, then. It was heavy, too, like ... like he had sent her something. She glanced around, making sure no one dangerous was watching, before she tore off the packaging and spotted a letter written on lined paper, and another small package, this time wrapped in colorful paper.

She opened the letter first, intent on seeing if it contained anything that would harm her owl.

Aquila,

Sorry it's taken so long to reply. When I got your letter, it took a full week before your owl let us approach it, snatching food out of our hands and biting us. Dad and I tried to make a go for it, but it just ended up winning... sorry if it's missing a few feathers... she's bloody stubborn.

Anyway, besides nearly murdering your bid on accident aside, we've cleared away a spot for it to rest after it's long flight in the sun room. She's not too fond of it, as I suspect you give her a quite comfortable resting place in your own home, but she slept there for a full two days following the letter exchange, so I wasn't able to send anything off with her.

Mum was thrilled to hear from you and I sent your greetings on to her. She compiled a care package, which is included, and it has just about any kind of Muggle sweets she could get her hands on. (Muggle is how you spell it, right? I wasn't sure...) Thank you for the Sugar Quills, by the way. They were quite good. I suspect you've got a lot of weird candies in your world, huh?

Dad's reluctant to admit it, but he's sending his wishes as well. I start school soon, so I'll try to write you whenever I can, now. Hopefully you're bird's warmed up to me, too. What are your classes like? I'd imagine you don't have to sit through anything boring, you know, since all of your classes have magic in them.

I didn't expect to miss you this much, but I do. Piers is having yet another party, and I've no one to go with, so I might not go. Not quite the same without you. I can't wait until you come home for Christmas. I've already got something planned.

Turns out without you just a few houses down, I have a lot of time on my hands to plan stuff. Hope to hear your matches go well.

Dudley

She smiled, folding the letter back up and tearing the box open. Oh, Merlin, look at all the chocolate. She went through all of it, seeing nothing of the same. It must have cost... well, a fortune!

"Nice package there, Black," Cho Chang commented. "Who's it from?"

Aquila ignored the girl, grinning as she pulled out another note, written in more feminine handwriting - which was also easier to read. Petunia. The note was short, insisting that each sweet was to be tasted and if she had any allergies, read the labeling first. Aquila was also instructed to tell Petunia which was her favorite.

It was like Christmas.

She started to pen a letter, not to the Dursley family, but this time to Honeydukes. She needed three of each candy. She'd have to make sure the ones she actually did send to the family, however, were safe to eat. If there was anything she didn't want, it was them to again fear magic.

She felt that given what Dudley had told her of their reaction before, this was a considerably good fear.

Honeydukes informed her that three of each candy would cost nearly twelve galleons, but she sent it to them, in exchange for the large package that had to be delivered by elf, instead of owl. She spent the rest of the evening, instead of getting a head start on her homework, sorting through the candy, tossing the Acid Pops, and other things away into her trunk. She grinned when she set the Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans on the top of the package. They would most definitely have fun with that one.

Saturday morning, she woke up with the intention of going back to bed and sleeping in. Then she remembered what it meant.

"IRELAND!" Aquila cried, flinging her covers away and heading to her trunk. Inside was a few pairs of work out clothing, and donned a pair as quickly as she possibly could. Match Saturday meant Quidditch Saturday. And then planning her own trials...

But trials could wait. She slipped on her shoes, grabbing her broom, and sprinted down the hallway towards the Headmaster's office. If anything, Dumbledore was to get her the Portkey.

"Good morning, Miss Black," a kind voice spoke up behind her. Aquila turned, spotting the withering old man as he sucked on a lemon drop. "I was just fancying myself a good morning stroll. Would you care to join me?"

"I'd love to, Professor, but I understand you're to help me to my match today."

Dumbledore grinned, stating a password to the Gargoyles in a language she didn't understand - she suspected Goblin - and gestured for her to step through. "We'll take the Floo in my office."

There was no match today, but instead a mock match, the reserves against the main team. It was tough, and it was brutal. She nearly fell off of her broom four times, once taking a bludger to the ribs, but she still played, determined to hone her skills. Whatever she played with and learned, she could use with her own team.

"Next Saturday is strategy," Lynch told her as she headed for the showers. "Come prepared to memorize every play we have."

She grinned. "I already have them memorized, Lynch. Ever since I was fourteen."

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that when I made the team?"

She feigned disinterest. "Is it?"

He grinned. "Knew you were attentive, Black. Didn't know you were that attentive."

She shrugged, pulling her shirt off as she opened the shower doors. "We all can't just star into space until something shiny catches our eye, Lynch."

"Something shiny, indeed." She flipped him off for good measure as the doors began to shut.

When there wasn't a match, practices alternated from flying to planning to running. She hadn't ever run so much in her life. Of course, as captain of her own team, she had to implement the skills she learned with them, and she pushed her team harder than they had ever been pushed before. She was determined to leave Slytherin in the sand, to give each and every one of her players a reason to cry and a reason to smile every night.

Dudley and her continued the communication, sending each other small, cultural things from each of their worlds. A record of Celestina Warbeck, a photograph of the Black Lake, a photograph of Hogwarts. If caught by the Ministry, it meant a serious talking to. Merlin, she could only imagine.

Yet, they weren't caught. And though her owl was searched by Umbridge's new rules, charms placed on the letters and items they contained ensured that the contents weren't found out. She warned Dudley of marking his own letters, agreeing upon a code so that nothing was exposed.

By the time she was packing for break, she carried a galleon for the Dumbledore's Army, a nice set of scars from Umbridge's torture sessions, and a sack full of anything interesting she thought they might like. Of course, they could have entirely not found it interesting at all. It was always fifty fifty...

The train ride to London had her full of anticipation. She didn't want to get her hopes up for whatever Dudley had planned, but she was inevitably thinking about it the entire time.

So when the train stopped at the station, and she was in charge of lugging her two trunks off, she almost wondered if her mother would show up to get her. But she wasn't. Aquila stepped around the gushing first years, using a levitation charm until she could find a trolly. Her mother hadn't come to pick her up?

Euryale Rosier was there every year, every break, picking up her daughter. She simply didn't trust Aquila to make it home herself. Did she suddenly start trusting Aquila now?

Perhaps she was waiting on the Muggle side. Aquila grabbed a trolley, setting her things atop it and began to push through until she was running out of the wall.

But Euryale wasn't there either.

"Hey, see you after break, Black!" Aquila glanced up, spotting Dean Thomas walking with Ginny.

"See you, Thomas!" Aquila called. "Bye, Gin!"

"I'll see you on Christmas," Ginny waved. Aquila smiled and glanced around her once more. She might as well just apparate, then. But she needed to get to the apparation point. And that point was platform 1... which was eight away from her. She took a breath, holding her trolley tightly. She would need to talk to her mother. What if she hadn't had her license to apparate? A letter would have been nice.

Honestly, it was probably more dangerous to be wandering around the station than for Euryale to get there.

"Aquila?" She came to a slow stop, turning her head slightly. Her scowl immediately dropped and she grinned, biting her lip.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mum couldn't come and get you," Dudley shrugged, his hands shoved into his pocket. Nice slacks, tan in color. And his shirt. Button-up, a dark blue. He looked... nice. "So, I volunteered."

"You shouldn't-" She shook her head, closing the gap between them and hugging him fiercely. "You look great!"

"So do you! Those Ireland matches must have really been keeping you going... I think you have muscle." Aquila rolled her eyes laughing. "Uh, sorry you were wandering. I didn't know where to go. We've never taken Potter to the platform before."

"It's alright," Aquila insisted. "And Dudley, I've always had muscle... it was just hiding." She took his hand, smiling slightly. "So, uh, I say you lead me to whatever mode of transportation you have. I don't quite have a clue where the parking dock is."

"I brought the car," Dudley told her. He withdrew his hand from hers, taking control of the trolley. "Good God, woman. What's in these bags?"

"Trunks," she corrected, shrugging. "And to answer your question, it's all of my books and stuff... us students don't travel light."

But still he pushed them for her, leading her in a direction she hadn't gone before. Her eyes darted around them, but she felt safer than she had in a while... Dudley was, well... a comfort. Though, she wasn't quite sure why.

"You didn't have to pick me up," she said as they waited for the elevator to come to them. She had heard of elevators of course, but never had she been in a Muggle one, and rarely a magical. She only visited the Ministry once, and it was when she was giving a statement that she had no knowledge of where Sirius Black was. . .

It was a very hurried affair.

"I wanted to," Dudley insisted. The doors dinged and she stepped through, making room for the trolley and Dudley. "Besides," Dudley said as he pressed a button on the panel beside the door. "I thought we might go to dinner. You know, while we're in the city and all."

Dinner? He certainly didn't wait. "That sounds nice." And it did. She hadn't gone out to dinner in... well, it had been a long time. And certainly longer since she'd been on a proper date.

The elevator didn't jerk into any weird locations, instead going straight down to the floor Dudley had requested. The surrounding cars were gleaming and bright, despite the London sunlight being nearly invisible behind the cloudy sky. Dudley brought the trolley to a stop behind his car, and popped the trunk.

He pressed a button and the trunk flung open, causing Aquila to jump back in surprise.

"Sorry," he said, though the chuckle told her he found her reaction amusing. He lifted her trunks and tossed them, partially gently, into the back. It wasn't like she had anything breakable anyway. She was more worried for his car, though. These trunks weren't light.

"I had to use magic to get these things to even move off of the rack," Aquila muttered.

"I'm just strong," Dudley insisted. He slammed the top of the trunk down and shoved the trolley in the general direction of the trolley holding area. "So... ready for a night on the town?"

"A night?" she questioned. "I thought you said dinner."

"I may have planned a bit more than that... tell me, have you ever been to the London Eye?"

The London Eye? It was a definite negative on her part. She steered clear of body parts unless it was potion making. "I can't say that I have."

"Well, since you love heights..." Heights? She immediately perked up and he noticed, grinning. "We'll go there first."

"First?" she echoed, once more, getting into the passenger seat as he unlocked the car.

"Oh, we probably won't get home until late. I told your mother, don't worry." She wasn't worried. In fact, her mother was the farthest person from her mind at the moment.

"I'm ready for whatever you have planned," she said completely honestly, her trust placed entirely with the man driving her away.


	22. Christmas Adventures

They rested at London Tower Bridge, staring at the Thames swirling below them in the night, reflecting the stars that danced in the sky. "London's beautiful," Aquila admitted quietly.

"You used to live here before you moved, right?" Dudley asked.

She nodded, gesturing in the direction of where her old home was. "Wizarding community, near the Ministries." She sighed, resting her head on her arms as she leaned down, staring into the water. "It wasn't anything special. I like Number 8 much better than I did London. A bigger yard, place to fly, room to breathe, and people my own age."

"Lots of old people, then?"

She nodded. "At least in their sixties. It was an old community that had been around for centuries." She sighed. "And you, have you lived in your house for your whole life?"

"Except for when Potter first got his letter. Dad went a bit mental, trying to keep the owls away. Sold the house, we moved to a house on the middle of a rock..." Dudley shrugged as she glanced at him in surprise. "Dad bought the house back once Potter was taken away by that giant guy."

"And how old were you?"

"Twelve maybe."

She hummed, signalling she heard, and sighed quietly. "Do we ever have to go home?"

"Not really," Dudley humored her. "We could just be homeless all winter, but then we wouldn't be able to celebrate Christmas." Aquila giggled. "Besides, it's getting a little chilly. Aren't you cold?"

"A tad," she admitted. "I've been in Scotland all term. This is summer there."

"That is true," Dudley grinned. "Come on, let's head back. Mum's missed you."

"Is she the only one to miss me?" Aquila teased. "Merlin, maybe I should just stay in Scotland."

"We all missed you," Dudley insisted, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get going. It's a hell of a drive, and it's late." She sighed in agreement and they began walking, their steps slow and in no means rushed to get to the car parked just a few blocks away. They had no desire to leave, and no desire to ever be separated.

"Thank you," she said softly. "For tonight. It was lovely."

"Good, I was worried you might now like it. Not everyone likes surprises," Dudley responded, his one hand shoved in his pocket, and the other holding her close.

"Well, I do," Aquila answered, smiling to herself. She stared at the road ahead of her, wondernig if there was ever a moment he just decided to stay in the city. Because now would have been the perfect moment. But they got in the car and took off towards Little Whinging, back to their respective families... back home.

It was the same as she had left it. The bustling garden of the Dursley home, the rather distraught looking yard of her own, and the average yards for the rest of the block. Her mother had planned to create an herbal garden in the front, but Aquila supposed she didn't get around to that. Dudley's car parked in her driveway and Aquila saw the living room light click on. Her mother.

"How has she been?"

"Mum came over a few times, to check on her, but other than that, quiet. She didn't really answer Mum's calls, but did let her know she was alive by telling her to go away." Aquila sighed, grimacing. "So I'm assuming fine."

"I'm sorry," Aquila sighed. "Please don't take it personally."

"I don't... I'll help you with your trunks-"

"No need," Aquila grinned, getting out of the car and approaching the trunk. It popped up and she glanced around the barren street before pulling out her wand, casting a quick charm to shrink her trunks. She grabbed them in her hand, shutting the trunk, and grinned at the expression on Dudley's face. "What? I'm a witch." She approached him, touching his shoulder gently, and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course. Mum probably wants to see you." She nodded, smiling, and ducked inside, spotting her mother looking less than pleased. Aquila sighed, listening to the sounds of Dudley's car pulling out of the driveway, and stared at her mother.

"I thought you broke that off."

"It's lovely to see you too, mother."

Her trunks clinked on the tabletop of the coffee table, and Aquila found that the home was... it was pretty spotless. "Don't take that tone with me. You promised that you two wouldn't be long term."

"I promised no such thing," Aquila said sharply. "I don't want to argue about it. I'm dating Dudley and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm seventeen years old. I'm of age." She shook her head. "It's late. I'm going to bed. We can talk about this some other time. Why couldn't you pick me up from the station?"

"I had errands to tend to," Euryale sniffed.

"Errands," Aquila repeated blandly. "Like what? Dusting under the refridgerator? Sending an owl?"

"Don't take that tone with me," Euryale repeated sharply.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, mother." Aquila grabbed her trunks in a flourish, climbing the steps as she listened to her mother follow her.

"You look good," her mother called suddenly.

Aquila stopped, staring down at her mother. "Quidditch. Every day, for the last three months..." She swallowed, turning back towards the top of the stairs. "I live for it mother."

"Does Ireland pay you? Or are you just volunteering?"

What kind of question was that? "I'm paid," Aquila answered carefully. "It goes to a locked, high-security vault in Gringotts that's solely in my name." She glanced at her mother, who seemed to sour at the news. "Why?"

"I was just wondering... hoping you were paid for the matches. All those medical bills can't run cheap."

Aquila shrugged. "Not really." She stared at her mother for a moment. "Then again, neither do you. The money is mine, mother, not yours. Therefore, you won't be seeing a cent of it. You don't need it, and I intend to donate most of it to charity."

Euryale sputtered. "Charity!"

"Yes, you know, helping the poor, the children, Muggles," Aquila said firmly. "Charity." She climbed the steps once more not bothering to look back. "Goodnight, mother."

"Aquila, how dare you not contribute to this family-"

"Contribute?" Aquila scoffed. "Mother, I've been giving you your fair share of whatever you needed. I've let you have your fun with throwing my future away. I've contributed in everyway I could have. I never asked for fancy things, or much, but you've instead asked of me. Asked for my own money, my own future, so that you could get the luxurious life you gave up for father. Well you know what? You won't see a single knut of my salary, because it's my salary."

"Aquila, please, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Aquila demanded. "That I pay for whatever you want because I can? I get a reserves salary until I make the team. It's not as much as you seem to think it is. I could barely afford a weekly rent, let alone your shopping habits." Aquila shook her head, and slammed her bedroom door shut. She should have known the woman wasn't planning on a proper welcome to her daughter. Afterall, Aquila hadn't had one in seventeen years.

Christmas break was full of avoiding her mother, who didn't seem to try to give Aquila any reason to talk to her in the slightest. She mostly was gone, visiting friends or relatives, which Aquila hoped to steer clear from.

Death Eaters weren't the crowd Aquila wanted to hang around, and it worried her that her mother was becoming close to them again. Was her mother to be trusted?

Christmas Eve, she found herself seated at the Dursley's dinner table, a magnificent feast presented around her. The Dursleys had refused to let her spend Christmas Eve alone, as her mother was attending some ball full of artificial faces and people that held dark private activities.

It wasn't Aquila's cup of tea anyway. She'd rather be at the Johnson's playing Quidditch or sitting at home making a buttload of pastries.

"Is there Muggle traditions for Christmas?" Aquila questioned once everyone was seated. "For instance, in the Wizarding World, we tend to listen to horrible tunes on the radio and drink eggnog and many small things that aren't really all that important, on retrospect. Usually, we attend a ball or two."

"A ball?" Vernon asked. "With the fancy dresses?"

"And the snobby rich folks that love flashing their money." She rolled her eyes. "It's nothing fun, and it's so tiring, all the dancing and small talk. None of them like anyone they invite anyway. It's where mother is now." Aquila shrugged.

"Well, we tend to have a dinner," Petunia stated, almost brightly. "And then we sort of go about our business. We're not big on tradition. But I remember my mother would always have us sit around and read Christmas stories, listen to Christmas music, and watch programs. And then my sister and I would stay up as long as we could, waiting for Santa Claus."

"Santa Clause?" Aquila questioned. "Who is that?" Dudley blinked and even Vernon looked surprised by the question. "Sorry, is he someone famous?"

"You've..." Dudley cleared his throat. "He's, er... sort of like ... well, okay, he's Father Christmas... he watches over kids to make sure they've been good, and then on midnight all over the world, he delivers presents Christmas night and fills the stockings and eats cookies kids leave out..." She blinked. Was he... "Sort of magical, I guess. He's got a team of flying reindeer and loads of elves."

"And all over the world, they believe in him?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah, but he's called different things everywhere," Petunia input. "If you're bad, he puts coal in your stocking and you don't get any presents."

Aquila leaned forward in her seat, biting her lip at the obvious ton in Dudley's voice. "So... how come I've never heard of him? We don't have that in my world. Elves put your presents at the foot of your bed when you wake up."

"Well, he's..." Dudley hesitated. "No one believes in him, see? He's a legend."

She frowned. "So... you believe in him, but you don't."

Petunia grinned. "What's your mother doing tonight?"

Confused by the abrupt change of topic, Aquila replied slowly. "She's in Lincolnshire, at a ball that I protested against going to. She won't be home until well into the morning."

"Spend the night..." Vernon glanced at Petunia in surprise at the request. "We'll make biscuits and watch a few classic movies. A Christmas celebration. You shouldn't celebrate alone." And she would have. Her mother would return home, and go straight to sleep, regardless of what her daughter was doing.

"I..."

"I insist," Petunia insisted. "And I'm not taking no for an answer." She stood from the table, taking the empty plates, and wandered towards the sink, turning on the water. "Now, we'll need to make cookies, find as many cheesy Christmas programmes as we can, and Vernon, you can get started on the peppermint schnaps. Dudley, go find something to watch. Aquila, you go with him."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help with anything?"

"No, dear. It's a holiday. We do as little as possible on holiday." Aquila hesitated, but saw that the red-headed woman would fight her on the issue. So, Aquila shut her mouth, nodded, and followed Dudley into the television room. "I don't understand all this hype about Christmas... why is it such a big deal?" she questioned.

"It's Christmas," Dudley shrugged. "You know, like Jesus's birthday and the whole be kind to others thing..." At her blank look, he ammended. "It's sort of religious, but I mean, mum and dad aren't really religious, so ... it's sort of the commercialization. You get presents and stuff. See family, friends, whoever else. Sometimes it snows, but Mum doubts it will because of how hot summer was-"

"Do you think it's a big deal?"

"Well, of course. It's Christmas." He pressed a button on the remote and a cartoon appeared, showing a reindeer with a bright red nose. It was something Aquila didn't know reindeer had. "Don't you?"

"I mean... sure... it's just not something that I've ever looked forward to before. It's always a ball or meeting some distant family members and ... well, it's not fun."

"This year will be different," Dudley said firmly. "This is Rudolph, and he has a red nose."

"I have eyes, Dudley," Aquila giggled.

He told her the story of Rudolph, and when that program was over, Vernon passed around some mint tasting alcoholic beverages, and then Petunia came in with a few cookies, saying that they were the ones for eating. The others on the kitchen counter were for Santa.

"But I thought he was fake-"

"Well no one's ever see him, have they?" Dudley shrugged. "I mean, he could be just about as real as those... what are they called? Goblins?"

"Well I hope he's not a goblin," Aquila giggled. "They're nasty creatures. Always greedy and looking for loopholes." She took a bite of the cookies, her legs tucked under her as she sat at the coffee table between all of their chairs.

By the time the next program, featuring a snowman, was over, the alcohol had thoroughly passed through their systems and they were, as Aquila officially declared, drunk. "Remind me," Aquila giggled, leaning against Dudley's leg, "to repay you for the alcohol. I've never had schnaps before. Twins say they're dangerous. But everything's dangerous now, so might as well dive headfirst-" She hiccuped and then giggled, hiccuping once more.

"Oh! We forgot the most important part," Petunia cried. "We have to sing!"

Dudley groaned. "Mum, can't we just forget about the singing?"

"Absolutely not! I'll start. Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh. O'er the hills we go-"

Aquila didn't know the words but she giggled and shouted something when the chorus came that vaguely resembled it, though she doubted the actual lyrics were anything close. They sang late into the night, until the programmes turned into advertisements and the light colored sky became black as Aquila's hair.

"Bed time," Aquila yawned, falling over onto her side as she laid in front of the fireplace grate. It was warm, and actually quite comfortable on the plush carpet.

"Are you sleeping down here?" Vernon questioned.

"Yeah," Dudley shrugged, laying down on the couch to Aquila's left. "Might as well..."

"Does Santa come at exactly midnight?" Aquila questioned suddenly, squinting at the clock. She couldn't tell what time it was, but it didn't look like midnight.

"Precisely midnight," Petunia assured her. "I'll wait up with you. You can go ahead, Vernon. I'll be up after Santa gets here." She waved away the large, severe man and laid down on the couch to Aquila's right, staring at the fireplace. "Should we put out the fire for him?"

"No," Aquila giggled. "If he's able to appear all over the world in one night, he's magical, right? He probably Floos in... or maybe he apparates."

"I don't know," Petunia admitted. "I've never asked him."

Vernon left the room and it wasn't even three minutes after she heard his footsteps up the stairs that she knew no more. Sleep had taken over quickly.


	23. Christmas Morning

Christmas morning brought many surprises. Though it was the hottest summer on record, it was also the coldest winter. Snow began to fall the morning Aquila woke up, a blanket wrapped around her at the foot of the fireplace. Dudley was sprawled on the couch, his mouth wide open and a thin stream of droll falling onto the pillow beneath his head.

It was disgusting, but she couldn't help but laugh. Falling back onto the pillow she had placed under her head, she could see Petunia curled up in the far chair, a blanket tucked around her body, one that hadn't been there when she had fallen asleep.

"Happy Christmas." Dudley. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and smelling the peppermint in the air. Peppermint and cookies. But the peppermint was moreso on her than anything else. Oh, her head.

"Happy Christmas," she replied quietly, exhaling again and opening her eyes to see the nearly dead fire. It was Christmas morning. She awoke slowly, her headache pounding, and sat up just as slowly, staring at the Christmas tree. An abundance of presents was underneath - presents that hadn't been there the night before. "Woah."

"Santa came last night," Dudley told her. She glanced at him, her eyes wide. He shrugged when her expression clearly told her to elaborate. "You must have fallen asleep."

Petunia gave a snort in her sleep, turning over slightly, teetering dangerously close to the edge of the chair. "But... you said he wasn't real," she said, confused. She groaned. "Bloody hell, how drunk did I get last night?"

"Pretty drunk," Dudley chuckled. "I think you and Mum sang the neighbors out of the country."

"Oh, bloody hell... I don't remember anything past that snowman movie."

Dudley laughed at that. "We usually wait until Mum and Dad are awake to open presents... so, I say we open them now."

"Are these all yours?" Aquila asked in surprise. There had to have been at least fifty presents under the tree.

"Of course not." He climbed off the couch, kneeling down next to the tree and sorting through a few of them. "There's some for Mum, Dad, and you, too."

"Me?" Aquila asked in surprise. "But..." She frowned. "You shouldn't have gotten me anything."

He shrugged. "They're not all from us. This one says Fred and George. And this one says ... Man-Mary? No, Manisilea."

"Oh, she's a distant cousin," Aquila admitted. She slowly moved towards where Dudley was kneeling, seeing the pile that was building of presents with her name on the front. Merlin. "How did these get here?"

"Santa," Dudley grinned.

"Be serious," Aquila giggled. "Really."

"Your house-elf apparated over with them and started to put them at your feet, but you kept tossing and turning, so when he was gone, I started to hide them under the tree..." She smiled to herself, listening to the tale. "What are you doing today?"

"I was invited to the Burrow, for lunch," Aquila said regretfully. "I'll be back later, though."

Dudley shrugged. "We've got all break. Don't worry about it." He passed her a present, one from her mother. "Open that one first."

"Shouldn't we wait for your parents?" Aquila questioned. "I don't want to break tradition-"

"Like Mum said, we aren't that traditional." She took the present carefully, the wrapping much nicer than Euryale's usual gifts. Those being designer clothing Aquila only wore when she was going out. "Go on."

She opened it, expecting a simple looking pair of flats or something, to go with whatever other outfit she had gotten her daughter, but the object was heavy, and when Aquila freed it from the wrappings, she was more than a little surprised to see the box.

A broom servicing kit, but not new. Aquila shouldn't have expected that much, nor did she expect anything like this at all. It was an old cherry wood with deep red coloring in some places. Aquila turned the wooden box over, seeing an engraving, which was hard to read, as the box was very old, but she gasped once she got them. R. A. B. Her father's broom kit from when he was in school.

"What is it?"

"It's a broom kit," she explained. "To polish your broom, or fix up the tail, but... but this is my father's. Merlin, this must be at least twenty-five years old." She opened it up, finding the items inside weren't her father's originals. He most likely used them all up and kept the box. But each item inside was brand new, sealed, and ready to get to work on her broom. "Merlin's beard... Mum usually just gets me some dress."

"Maybe she's coming around to the idea of you being a Quidditch player," Dudley suggested. Aquila snorted at the possibility. Her mother was most definitely not coming around.

Aquila grabbed a package with Dudley's name, handing it to him. "This one is from ... Marigold."

"My grandmother," Dudley admitted. He tore the paper off, as Aquila set the servicing kit to the side, and chuckled. "Typical. Every year she sends us one of these dolls. No matter who you are. Dad even gets one. She collects them, see." He showed the small, miniature doll to Aquila.

"It looks like me," she said curiously.

Dudley squinted, inspecting it further. "Yeah, I suppose so." He shrugged. "That's weird." Aquila agreed. "Your turn..." He grabbed a present with her name on it. "From..." He didn't seem to be able to read the handwriting. "Bloody hell, do all of your lot write all fancy like this? I think it says Amos, but it could be Amy."

"Well, I don't know an Amy, so my money's on Amos." She took it out of his hands and recognized the handwriting. "Yup." She ripped the paper, trying not to make a mess, and grinned at the Ireland scarf. A new prototype for the team's merchandise. She inspected each stripe and grinned. "There I am," she said, pointing to her name embroidered on her own stripe. "Each team member has one. Reserves on this side and field players on this one."

"Wicked," Dudley commented. "Greek looks good on you."

She was touched by the odd compliment as she wrapped the scarf around her neck. "Thank you." She swallowed, grabbing one for him. "Here you go. From a Primrose Evans."

"Ugh, mum's aunt." It revealed a set of keys, and a note saying that he was welcome to vacation at her summer home in the Caribbean if he wished. "Wicked. She never lets anyone go there!" Dudley glanced at Aquila, grinning. "I reckon you can cut travel fees by about a hundred percent, yeah?"

"Apparating," Aquila agreed. "But its illegal to apparate internationally unless you're twenty five and have a Ministry official's approval." He shrugged.

"Worth a shot." He tossed the keys back into the box they came from. "Definitely going to use that gift. Alright... your turn so..." He grabbed a small, thin object. "Right, this is from Gin...Ginevra?"

"Oh, Ginny," Aquila corrected, taking it from him and tearing it open. She immediately flushed a bright red and hid the object back in the paper. "Oh my Merlin... How on earth did she even-" Aquila kept her eyes closed, taking a deep breath. Perhaps she could unseen that. "Well, I know what to bring up at lunch."

"What is it?" Dudley asked, confused.

Aquila tried to hide her laughter, but failed. "Um... Just not something that should be ... well, let's pretend we never opened this one. Alright. Next one-"

"Wait isn't that one of those..." Dudley's eyes widened in realization and he too flushed. "Oh. Right."

"Next one," Aquila repeated, setting the object aside and reaching for Dudley's present. "Here you go. A Mr... No, Mrs. Marge Dursley."

"My other aunt," Dudley explained. He opened it, the large and fluffy sweater obviously something he didn't like. But it looked warm, and the dog on the front of it was cute. "She sort of breeds pugs."

"They're adorable," Aquila commented. She touched it lightly. "I've never seen a dog like that before. Wizards don't tend to have dogs, unless it's a breed like the Queen's, Corgis, or Afghan Hounds."

"Well, they're annoying buggers that like to bite your ankles." She giggled, watching as he tossed the sweater over his shoulder. He grabbed a present for her, and read the tag. "Fred and George."

"Oh, Merlin. It's probably going to explode." She tore the paper carefully, making sure not to suddenly move, until she could slide the paper off as a whole. It was ... "What is this?" She shook the box, which she figured probably wasn't smart, and heard jingling inside.

"Do you need scissors?" Dudley asked.

"No... Hold on." She felt along the box until she came to a seam and she tore it through, opening it until she was presented with an assortment of what looked like sweets. "They're inventing again."

"Those look good," Dudley admitted.

"Toxic, no doubt," Aquila sighed. "Puking pastels? Honestly? And Peruvian Instant Darkness powder."

"These things are genius!" Dudley insisted. "Do you know how many classes you could get out of?"

"Precisely," Aquila sighed. "Professor McGonagall is going to throw a fit if everyone comes back and has a set of these. She's probably the only teacher that truly cares about the rules. Professor Snape on the other hand would make you go to class even though you're vomiting everywhere."

Dudley chuckled. "Well, if you're ever having a bad day."

She agreed, setting the package down. "Oh! Here's one from Angelina." She passed it to him, seeing his surprise. "She really liked you."

"I didn't get her anything," he admitted.

"Don't worry about it. They don't care about stuff like that," Aquila shrugged. "Go on, open it!" He did so, a confused expression coming to his face almost immediately. "It's a cauldron cake... Well a box of them," Aquila explained. "They're sort of like candy. Actually really good."

"Oh," Dudley said softly. He opened it, taking out a piece of the candy and inspected it. He took a bite, surprised by the caramel filling. "This is actually really good."

"Which reminds me of the assortment of candy I brought from Honeydukes..." She smirked. "I usually only have one trunk... I may have had to transfigure another for all the sweets."

"One of those things is full of nothing but sweets?"

Aquila shrugged, "Maybe."

"Bloody hell, which one?"

"The heaviest...?" Aquila admitted. He chuckled, setting the box of sweets down. He grabbed one for her, from her brother. She knew it was a book just by the way it felt. Bloody hell. She giggled when she saw it. The brand new edition of the Quidditch rule book. Her annual read.

"Quidditch?"

"I read this every year on Christmas. There's a new rule book put out every year. Hardly anything really changes. I have seventeen copies. My father would read it to my brother and I... at least, that's what Evan says. I don't remember much." She set the book aside. "I'll start it later." She grabbed one from the twins. "This ought to be dangerous."

It turned out to be the same Skiving Snack box as she had received, but this time safe for Muggles. She shot a warning look at Dudley. "Don't go using this to skip classes."

"Now why would I do that?" She laughed, finding this hilarious, and he passed her another present. "Evan, again?"

The laugh faded as she didn't recognize the handwriting as her brothers. She slapped it out of his hands, the present falling to the ground with a thump. "Don't touch it," she gasped as he reached for it again. She pulled her wand out, prodding it slightly. Nothing happened. "Evan Rosier. My uncle, who is involved in the Dark Arts." She prodded it once more, casting a charm to see if there was any Dark residue. There was none.

"Are you guys close?"

"He's never sent me anything in my life," Aquila said simply. "I'll save that one for when I go to the Burrow. Maybe the Order has an idea what to do with it."

"Oh, well, next one then."

They continued opening gifts, and by the time Vernon and Petunia were awake, only a select few were left. She had them open the gag gift for them all, which was the abundance of sweets she had made Dudley lift into his car. "Bloody hell," Dudley gasped. "Now I know why it was so heavy."

"There's one for each of you, and it's all of the safe sweets I could find," Aquila explained.

"Safe sweets?" Vernon echoed.

"Oh, yes, acid pops are very painful. Burn a hole right through your tongue. And a few others are along those lines. Each one has a note explaining what they are," Aquila informed them. "So you don't have to try them if you don't think you'll like them. And any allergy ingredients also are on the package. Wizards don't have allergies, you see, but kids buy them for friends or their parents so... they're included."

"Oh, it's lovely! Which one do you recommend?"

Aquila pointed to the Bertie Botts beans. "You never know which one you'll get. I once got a dirt flavoured one. When they say 'Every Flavour' they truly mean every flavour."

"Good God," Petunia murmured, picking up different types of sweets to read the packaging. "And you lot eat these?"

"Blood pops are particularly popular amongst the vampires." Petunia set the pops down in surprise. "They're actually good. Especially A positive." Petunia didn't seem to believe her.

"This is brilliant!" Dudley insisted. "Chocolate frogs?"

"Oh! Careful with those," Aquila giggled. "They like to jump away."

"Are they alive?"

"Oh, Merlin, no. But they're charmed to jump around once released," Aquila explained. "So keep a firm grip." Dudley presented her with a present while she began to explain and recommend a few to the bewildered parents, and she took it in confusion. It was addressed to her, and the sender... Dudley's parents.

"Oh! That has to be opened last," Petunia said suddenly. "Give her the other one, Dudley."

There was a certain order? She supposed her presents for them were in order too. Dudley took the package and then gave her another, this one slightly larger. "We didn't know what to get you," Vernon explained.

"Oh, shhh, Vernon," Petunia chided. "Let her open it first! We hope you like it."

Aquila tore at the paper carefully, as it seemed the paper was rather expensive looking. Once the paper was gone, she was left staring at what seemed like a rather nice silver box. "My sister mentioned that in your world, on your seventeenth birthday, you get something nice, for turning of age. And it took a while to find something so I didn't have it for your birthday, but... it's pure silver, and I asked your mother what your middle name was... So I had it engraved."

"It's beautiful," Aquila breathed. She lightly ran her fingers along the engraving. "Thank you so much! Oh, I'll cherish this..." She shook her head, lifting the lid to look inside. Inside was much more expensive than the outside. "Oh Merlin..." She set the box down gently, lifting the necklace. "You guys..."

"It matches that red dress," Petunia input. "The one you wore before you went to school. It's a ruby, and the other gems are pink rhinestones. I hope you don't have anything like it already."

"No," Aquila promised. "This is breathtaking. Thank you so much! I... I'm speechless. You guys shouldn't have spent this much."

"You're a beautiful girl, doing so much for our family, and you've opened our eyes to a world of things we had before refused to accept..." Aquila glanced up from the necklace, tears in her eyes. "Oh, my dear, don't cry!"

"This is the nicest present anyone has ever given me," she said quietly. "It's so thoughtful and... thank you. All of you. Can someone put it on me, please?" Dudley reached for it, volunteering, and she pulled her Ireland scarf off, lifting up her hair, which she knew was no doubt a tad tangled, and he clipped it in place.

Once it rested on her throat, she touched it lightly, brushing away at the tears with her other hand. "Okay, before I keep repeating thank you over and over again..." She took one of the few presents left for them, one from her. She handed one to Vernon first. "You're a very difficult man to shop for," she informed him. "But I didn't my best..."

He tore off the ribbon tied around the package and when he pulled it open, his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"It's a magical object," she admitted carefully. "I wasn't sure if that was okay. I-It's an object for the car. I know how much you love your car. It ensures that you never have to use gas again. It's sort of like a never-empty tank. Um, I mean, it runs your car off magic. You won't have any of the magical car qualities, like flying or invisibility, but you don't have to get gas..."

"That's fantastic!" Vernon insisted. "Your lot has a lot of this kind of stuff?"

"Oh, sure," Aquila shrugged. "A few families have magical cars. Not a lot, but enough that they make products for them. These are specifically made for Muggle models. I can help you install it, if you'd like. The Weasleys have a car that I used to watch Arthur fix up."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Vernon cried. "This is bloody brilliant!"

Aquila giggled, passing a present to Petunia next. "And this... well, I had to get a few ideas from Dudley on what you wanted... I didn't know, see, but he mentioned something like this... I think you'll like it, too."

And Petunia did. Self-sharpening knives, and self-washing pans - all of which wouldn't activate if someone Muggle (other than the three Dursleys) looked at it. "Oh, this will give me so much more free time," she sighed. "And kitchen scissors! Oh, I've always wanted kitchen scissors!"

Aquila giggled, glancing at Dudley. He had been the one to prod his mother about what she wanted for Christmas. "And finally, Dudley," Aquila said quietly, handing the last package to him. "Er, I sort of second guessed myself about eight different times... sorry for the hasty packaging. I took what I originally got you back for the third time and got this for the third time." She bit her lip to stop talking.

Dudley tore the package open, not really caring that it had been hastilly wrapped. He threw the paper over his shoulder and grinned as he inspected what was in front of him. "Medical books?"

"Er, yeah," Aquila admitted. "Anatomy, um, diseases in the Muggle world. It's so hard to find these things in Flourish and Blotts." She swallowed as he flipped through a few pages. "For you to get a head start on your medical career..." She began to gnaw on her lip, as he kept flipping pages. "And in the anatomy one, the pictures will move to explain things, or to show examples. A lot of healers use that if they're specializing in surgical magic."

"This is going to be so wickedly helpful," Dudley insisted. "Thank you so much, Aquila."

She exhaled in relief, smiling slightly. "Er, there's something else... in the anatomy book."

Dudley grabbed the second book immediately, flipping it open to see not only the inscription she had written, but the second gift. "Your mum actually helped me on this one... I didn't know who your favorite team was... She said you watched their games pretty religiously... So, I pulled some strings, because I sort of just have a lot of strings, apparently." Dudley's eyes widened.

"You're joking."

"There's Arsenal, Chelsea, and England's national team for Rugby." He picked up the small post-card sized posters of each team with the current members. "Luckily enough, one of my old Quidditch buddies plays on each of them." He kept flipping through each of the three post-cards, as if the black marker would disappear. "It's every member, and the coaches. Uh... and look at page three hundred and twenty six."

"Oh, bloody hell," Dudley whispered. "These are real?"

She giggled. "Yes, they're very real." He put the autographs back in the front cover and then turned to the page she designated.

"No way."

"Um, they may have been a bit generous when I asked for their signatures... and offered you free tickets for four people?" Aquila admitted, but it came out more like a question and Dudley, she swore, was near tears.

"Bloody hell, Aquila. This is... Bloody hell!" His excitement was mounting, and he set the books down before engulfing Aquila in a hug. "You're the absolute bloody best girl friend in the entire world! Thank you!"

"My pleasure," Aquila insisted. He held onto her for a while, almost refusing to let her go, but she needed to breath and his grip was a bit tight. He let her go and touched the tickets almost reverently. Then he sort of blushed. It wasn't like his cheeks turned a bright red, but his face was a little pink under his eyes.

"I sort of had the same idea for you. They aren't the same teams, as its so hard to get tickets, but-" He handed her a present addressed from himself. "These teams are still wicked." Her eyes got wide.

"Tickets?" she questioned. She tore open the envelope, seeing the abundance of tickets. "Football? We're going to see football!" There were pairs, two tickets each for two separate matches, back to back, day after day. Oh, Merlin. It would be like a party, then. She squealed, tackling him into a hug, in thanks. "This is awesome! I've never been!" She inspected the tickets further, finding they were very similar to the ones she'd given him. "These are in two days."

"Er, yeah... I hope you're not busy-"

"Of course not!" Aquila insisted. "This is awesome! Thank you!"

He seemed relieved by her enthusiastic response. "Good. Uh, you're welcome." She giggled, still inspecting the tickets when a thump sounded in front of her. She jumped, glancing up, to see Petunia attempting to hide her smile.

"This is the last one, we swear," Petunia insisted. It was a medium sized object, and soft. She could tell that much as she picked it up. She set the tickets down on the silver box and pulled the paper loose. It was a article of clothing. An article of clothing that she knew was going to be worn quite often.

"Oh, Merlin, this looks so comfortable." It was a very large sweater she knew she'd drown in, but it was a large sweater that she would happily die in. "What is this made of? It's so soft!"

"Cotton," Petunia answered.

"Oh, it's lovely," Aquila sighed. She slid her arms through the designated holes, and then put it over her head. "And warm! Thank you. The castle gets so cold, especially in the winter."

And just like that, all of the presents were opened, leaving a disaster in their wake. "Well, we certainly caused a mess," Petunia admitted, sighing as she looked around.

"Oh, I'll take care of it," Aquila volunteered. She reached for her wand, and flicked it casually towards the mess of torn and colorful paper. It disappeared with the sound of a zipper.

"Oh, well that's a useful one, isn't it?" Petunia stood, her joints cracking as she had been sitting for a very long time. "Oh, I need to stop sleeping in that chair. It's not comfortable in the slightest."

"How drunk were we?" Aquila questioned. She fell on her side, where she had fallen asleep the night before. "Merlin, it must have been bad. I'm sorry in advance for any actions."

"You just sang lyrics to a song I'm quite certain you've never heard before," Dudley snorted.

"I didn't!" Aquila gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"Haven't had that much entertainment since my school days," Vernon insisted. "Felt young again." Aquila's emarrassment, however, wasn't lessened that much. She stayed for breakfast, and just long enough for her to see a rather touching kiss be exchanged between Vernon and Petunia, before she decided she needed to go to get ready for the Burrow.

Dudley helped her carry all of her things and she transfigured a bag out of a few items, which she stuffed most of her things in. The book, for example, wouldn't fit.

"Thank you," Aquila said quietly to Dudley, near the front door of his home. "It was lovely... and I had so much fun-"

He kissed her, for silencing purposes at first, and then his hands drew her closer, holding her tightly. She melted, she was pretty sure that's what it could be called. He pulled away after a few moments and struggled to catch her breath. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," she answered.

"You should probably go, before your owl starts to nest in your hair." She laughed, smacking his arm and moving towards the door. "I'm kidding!"

"I'll see you later."

"Have fun."

"You too," she giggled, nodding her head towards where she could hear Petunia ask Vernon for the left over peppermint schnaps.

Her mother was still asleep when Aquila got home, and so she quietly creeped up the stairs, setting her gifts down in the trunk. She pulled out the gift from Evan Rosier, eyeing it carefully, setting it on her bed. She'd check on it later.

She took a record time shower and dressed once more in the warm sweater that the Dursleys had gifted her. And she discovered it was a sweater dress, and so comfortable she felt like she was a walking bed. She only wrote a note to her mother, telling her she was heading to the Weasleys, and then she apparated, Evan Rosier's gift clutched tightly with her. She desperately wanted to know the contents inside.


	24. Christmas Surprises

She beamed when she spotted Arthur Weasley, wrapped in bandages, seated at the head of the table, with his children chatting excitedly around him. It was Christmas afterall. And it was Grimmauld Place.

"Arthur!" Aquila greeted, kissing him on the cheek. "Looking good there. Did you do something new with your hair?"

Arthur laughed, shooing his kids down a seat and asking Aquila to sit there. "If you count deadly venom causing a wrapping like this on my head, then, by all means, yes I have."

"Injured?" Aquila asked in fake surprise. "Why, you look right as rain!"

"Say, Aquila, what did you think?" the twins chimed. "Think it'll be a good starter?"

"I think you're going to land yourselves in a life of detentions," Aquila giggled. She turned towards the twins, who were grinning madly. Good God, did they have any sense? "You honestly think that they'll go undetected?"

"Oh, absolutely," George insisted. "There's no way they'll be found out."

"Now what are you on about?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, taking a seat amongst her children.

"Oh, nothing, Mrs. Weasley," Aquila assured her. She didn't miss the look of amusement Remus shot Sirius. They obviously knew about the product - perhaps even encouraged it. "Fred and George are just giving me a heads-up on every single assignment that I'll see next year, even though that is entirely cheating."

"Fred! George! How dare you," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"But if she's going to play for Ireland next year," the twins insisted in unison. "Then she's got to be able to finish some work early."

"Ireland?" Harry asked, confused. Aquila glanced towards him. "You're on the team?"

"Bloody hell, Harry, where have you been?" the twins chimed. Fred took over, nodding his head towards Aquila. "She's been playing for them since summer. Wicked beater. I taught her everything I knew-"

"Oh, you did not, you liar," Aquila laughed. "Evan taught me to fly. Lynch taught me to play. You taught me how to not get hit-"

"Yet you still do," Ron commented. Aquila glanced at him, her glare mild, but it still made the ginger gulp. "I just mean... when you broke your arm... er, right, not talking."

Aquila snorted. "I get hit. Frequently. But thanks to the twins charming three bludgers to chase me for a week whenever I left the castle..." Aquila grinned at the outrage on Molly's face. "You learn to dodge what you can."

The rest of the lunch consisted of barbs at each other, her asking Arthur about his recovery period, and finding out just exactly what she missed while she was away during the weekends.

"Harry's absolutely brilliant," Hermione insisted. "We've started Patronus forms... You should come to our next meeting-"

"I can't," Aquila said regretfully. "My training schedules are strict. Even missing one could jeopardize us-" She exhaled at the confused look on Hermione's face. The poor girl didn't speak Quidditch. "I am required, in the semi-formal contract that I signed, to attend three lengths of a practice a week. Since I am only available on Saturdays, and some Sundays, all eighteen hours are spent at the Dublin Pitch. These six hour sessions ensure that I stay on top of the Quidditch mentality Ireland prides itself for, top shape, and also keeping my skills sharp and new." Hermione still looked confused. So, Aquila ammended. "I don't have time."

"I understand that part," Hermione said impatiently. "Why spend eighteen hours in a bloody Quidditch pitch?" Aquila's allowed the surprise she felt to show. "There's not much you can learn."

"On the contrary, Granger," Aquila shrugged. "You learn the most when you're exhausted and still push yourself. What better way to learn your limits and get to know your body?"

"When's your next match?" Arthur asked in good nature. "The Ministry is still giving me sick leave, so I might be able to make it to a game. It's been a long time."

"We'd love to have you out there," Aquila insisted. "Tara's all healed now, so she might be back to playing. If that's the case, my time will be cut in half. I'll take reserve, and Gavin will relinquish his spot." Aquila glanced towards Arthur, smiling. "I'll keep you posted, though. This half of the season is interest. We play Galway, Belfast, Bulgaria, and Russia just in the next month."

"Bulgaria?" Ron gasped. "Viktor Krum?"

Aquila rolled her eyes. The boys fascination with the man was almost terrifying. "That is his name."

"You're friends with him?"

Aquila took a bite of her sandwich, chewing it slowly as she stared at the wide-eyed brother. Merlin's beard... he got a bit too excited about things. "Yes. As I understand it, so is Granger. I visit him in Bulgaria and we practice sometimes. Though I suppose, that would be difficult. Bulgaria is Ireland's worst enemy on the field. Quite good friends though." She shrugged. "Viktor and I have been friends for... well, ten years perhaps? A little less than? Since he was in first year."

Ron looked like he might explode. So, Aquila quickly changed the topic. "Arthur, I was curious... you are more familiar with the Muggle world than I. My understanding of some technology is a bit rusty... these televisions. They show pictures in no only very good drawings, but real life... yet some are not lifesized. We are unable to even replicate people in portraits tat are not properly proportioned. The magic doesn't work-"

"As I understand it they are able to almost take a picture, yet these pictures are in a series, and when played rapidly one after another, the photographs form a story in a single continous shot," Arthur explained. "And sound is also recorded, like a phonogram... and when played simultaneously-"

"Amazing," Aquila whispered. "Could you imagine a replication in the Wizarding World? The magic, when introduced, could ... Merlin, it could bring television to the Wizarding World."

"I quite agree. I've been researching Wizarding methods to many Muggle technologies. When we head back to the Burrow, and you visit, perhaps I'll show them to you," Arthur informed her. "Another mind on the matter may even move it along."

Aquila grinned, ecstatic. The conversation was interrupted, however, by the twins loudly proclaiming a story of them facing off the Slytherin Pond Scum in the Gryffindor-Slytherin match. The one that had landed them off of the team. People dispursed, Arthur tired and requesting to rest, Molly to wash dishes, the other teenagers to do Merlin knows what... Sirius and Remus remained, at their end of the table, talking quietly to each other.

"Remus," Aquila said quietly, approaching the werewolf talking to her Uncle. "You're the best Defense teacher we've had..." She gestured to the present she had in her hands. "I hoping you could check this out. It's from Evan Rosier... My spells didn't detect anything, but... Just to be safe."

"Of course," Remus said immediately. "I'll get back to you, Padfoot." Padfoot...? Remus rose, towering over her with his height, and drew her with him, towards the empty dining table. "When did you receive this?"

"This morning," Aquila admitted. "It was with my pile of gifts. I thought it was my brother, Evans, but the handwritting was wrong and... and Evan usually signs my name as Eagle." Remus took it from her, setting it down on the table, and then pulled out his wand. "I don't know what it is."

"You were wise not to open it," Remus said simply. "It could activate if opened."

She agreed and he prodded it with his wand, drawing nothing from the object. Then he flicked his wand, causing the ribbon to slowly untie. And then the ribbon was off, floating beside the box as it slowly undid itself.

The gasp left Aquila and her hand covered her mouth, mostly to keep the vomit inside of her body. Remus jumped back at the sight. "Is that a finger?" Sirius asked, standing from his seat across the room. He approached them, staring down at the body part. "It's female."

"Merlin's beard," she whispered. "The... the ring-" She felt sick. She felt like she was going to pass out. "Does anyone recognize it?" Was it someone they knew? She hadn't heard from any of her friends, really. Not in a few days. Oh, Merlin, what if it was Katie or Alicia? Or Tara?

Sirius flicked his wand, causing the object to roll over and the ring face be exposed. Sirius immediately went white, and fell heavily onto his left foot. "Dorcas...?"

"Dorcas Meadowes," Remus said quietly. "She died thirteen years ago-There's no way..."

"Oh my God," she whispered, horrified. "This was the girl... the girl he blew up, right?"

"I gave her that ring," Sirius said in a breath. "I ... I gave it to her when she..." Sirius swallowed. "How long has it been dead, Remus? How long?"

Remus flicked his wand once more, and the date hovered over the body part for a few seconds. Three days.

"Three... She's been alive all this time?" Sirius demanded. "Bloody hell, everyone thought-" Aquila stared at the ring. The blue stone, a precious gem she didn't even want to find out the name of, was set as though it were a wedding ring. Or an engagement ring. "I thought-" He had been engaged to Dorcas Meadowes.

"It was a personal attack," Aquila said quietly. "They knew I would bring it to the Order... that it would be identified." She swallowed. "Because we know each other and..." She had to look away from the finger, before she got sick. "Because it would make us react brashly."

"She's still alive," Sirius said, his voice stronger than before. "We can... we can rescue her-"

"She's right, Sirius," Remus said quietly. "We can't react like this... It could be someone else's finger, and her ring-"

"We have to know," Sirius said firmly, his breathing fast. "We need to know as soon as possible. I'll notify Molly of what's happened." And he was gone, leaving Remus and Aquila alone.

"I'm sorry you had to see this," Remus informed her.

"It's war." She waited for him to cover the body part before she glanced towards him. "If this is Dorcas... if she was alive at the time he cut the finger off..." She winced. "What the bloody hell has she gone through? It would be thirteen years of-"

"Of nothing but the worst torture imaginable," Remus agreed. "I know. Until we know more, we can't do anything. It'll take a few days to brew the potion, to identify the finger... From there, we only have so much. I'll contact Severus. Perhaps he'll be able to find something out."

Aquila was still for a moment, as he moved to go make the Floo call. "Should I stay? Or... or leave? I'm feeling a little sick to my stomach, to be quite honest with you, sir."

"You know nothing else about its origins?" Remus asked. "It just was with the presents?"

Aquila nodded. "I woke up and it was under the Dursley's tree-" Remus raised an eyebrow, making Aquila realize what she had said. "I-I sort of spent the night in their living room. Mum was out... she's been going to a lot of Death Eater parties." Remus didn't seem surprised by that information. So it had caught the Order's notice too. "And Petunia really wanted to celebrate with me, teach me some Muggle traditions... We may have gotten a tad too drunk and I passed out near midnight-"

"If your mother is compromised, Aquila," Remus said firmly. "You're the only protection they have, besides Mrs. Figg... That means that you're their only shot at safety. And if you're inhibited because you're drunk-"

Aquila felt like such an idiot. Of course... Of course it had been stupid. She should have never... "I understand."

"You're new to the Order... newly inducted, that is..." Remus sighed, pausing at the doorway. "But you have potential, Aquila... Use it to protect them. They won't be able to protect themselves."

Aquila hated to think of it. "I know, sir." And she did. Her vision of the Dursleys, dead, lying in their own blood. Her constant dreams of her own father's death. Of his body at the door of her childhood home. Her visions of an uncertain future. "Sir... Do you think we'll win this war?"

"If we don't," Remus answered almost immediately. "I won't be around long enough to find out what happens. None of us will." Aquila also knew that. "So to answer your question, yes. I do think we'll be winning. Because how can an idea, an organization, dedicated to bringing the good from the world be crushed by a dark force? Even the darkest of nights, the stars shine."

She felt a small smile form. "It's good to think about."

"You can return to Little Whinging... There's nothing more I think we can get out of this... We'll keep you updated, though, on anything we find out."

"Thank you," Aquila said softly. She Floo'd out, too disheveled in the head to apparate properly. When she was spit out, in her own living room, she noticed that the house was still quiet, and the time hadn't passed much. She would perhaps catch up on her reading...

So she cracked open the spine of the Quidditch Rule book, and began the memorization process for nearly the sixteenth year.


	25. Football

She managed to successfully put the finger as far from her mind as possible. She didn't want to know. In fact, she prefered not even finding out if the finger was even Dorcas'. She hated dead things. Nothing creeped her out more. Even moreso, nothing creeped her out to death like dead things. Animals, objects, people.

Her father had been her first encounter with something dead. And it was an encounter that rightfully made her adverse.

"You ready?" She glanced up to see that Dudley had been standing in the front door of her house, watching her. How long had he been there? "Or... you can read more. We have some time to spare-"

"No," Aquila insisted. She set the book down quickly, grabbing a bag with clothes for an overnight stay. "I'm ready. Sorry... I didn't hear you come in."

"I know," Dudley shrugged. "I was standing there a good ten minutes."

Merlin, how was she supposed to protect them if she was so distracted all the time? She needed to start focusing. She could focus. Absolutely focus. She left the Quidditch book on the coffee table and moved towards him. "I'll be back tomorrow night, Mum!" Aquila called for good measure. Though she had already told the woman multiple times she was leaving, her mother tended to forget.

Or refused to believe it. Aquila supposed each was possible.

"I can't believe you're friends with Hadrtson, Duberry, and Jack Rowell!" Dudley opened the door for her and she plopped herself inside. "How?"

"Well, Hartson was four years older than me, and he played for Hufflepuff's team," Aquila told him simply. "Duberry was five years older, and he played for Gryffindor's, with Charlie Weasley. Absolutely wicked team. And Jack Rowell... he's way too old to be a teammate. But he was a teacher, taught Defense my first year." She shrugged. "All of us had at least one things in Common - Quidditch. Rowell was the Hufflepuff Quidditch coach at the time."

"Bloody hell," Dudley murmured, starting his car and backing out. "Are you sure you don't know everyone in the entire world?"

She laughe. "If I did, I'd have absolutely no free time." He turned the radio on, but to a low rumble, and they made their way towards the first match, in Swansea. "This is fantastic. I've never really... I mean, I've seen the matches on the tele, but... never been to one."

"Precisely why we're going."

It was easy to say that the crowd getting ready for the Swansea game was excited. In fact, Aquila and Dudley looked a bit left out with their normal appearance. Everyone else had paint on, or Swansea jerseys. Dudley shut the door behind him as he got out, joining Aquila on the bumper. "So... I don't think we're quite ready yet."

"What do you mean?" Aquila asked, glancing toward him as he pulled something out of his pack. She didn't know why he insisted upon a backpack for the event. But now she understood. "We're going to paint?"

"Ourselves."

Her eyes widened, and she glanced towards the fans that were obviously in the middle of their own party. Aquila had never painted her face before. "Really?"

"If you want," Dudley ammended. And did she want to. He helped her with the colors and putting it on right, and she in turn created a matching face for him. She giggled nonstop as they made their way through the crowd, to the gates.

Once at their seats, they began to document the trip. She withdrew a camera from her bag, taking a picture of the two of them with their paint on, and then she began to take pictures of the surrounding area. She had many rolls of film. Enough for anything to happen.

The first thing she noted was that the stadium was much different than a Quidditch pitch. For one, it wasn't as tall. It stretched, perhaps a hundred to maybe fifty feet tall. Whereas a Quidditch pitch could go so high as five hundred, as the World Cup pitch was.

Ireland's was topping four hundred.

"It's so short," Aquila admitted quietly. "Like, the stands."

"Well, we don't fly," Dudley chuckled. "And if you get too high, you won't be able to see the players on the grass." He pointed towards each end. "Our goals... Probably the hardest seats to get near. Middle's always best though. You can see everything."

"We have seven players. How many do you have?"

"Teams are huge," he admitted. "We can have anywhere from twenty to thirty, maybe? It's so phsyically intensive that a lot of players can't stay the whole time. They switch out every so often. Reserves, team mates, etc."

"Interesting," Aquila admitted. "Quidditch you play until you drop... sometimes literally." She surveyed the field, seeing the players warming up. "And the ball... There's only one."

"Can't touch it with your hands, unless you're the goalie," Dudley explained to her. He pointed to the men in each goal. "Some of these guys have wicked skills. They can do flips in the middle of the play, and it's phenomenal."

She was intrigued. They sang God Save the Queen, and Aquila was quite surprised by the fact that she didn't know the words... The Royal Family was royal in her world, too, but... but not sang to in the beginning of games. In fact, they didn't even recognize them as the rulers in her world. The Minister controlled everything. The Royal Family was just... novelty.

"This is how it starts," Aquila heard Dudley explain. And it was a long game, but the timing was set. Ninety minutes. And in the event of a tie, just a bit longer.

Everyone in the crowd was so excited, that Aquila couldn't help but be as well. A Swansea player did exactly what Dudley had explained - a kick, but also a flip, in mid-air. And Aquila was highly impressed. Without a broom for momentum, it was all purely muscles. And adrenaline.

Swansea won, which meant they were thrust into the celebrating group of fans. Cheering, going absolutely mental. Merlin, is this what fans did in the tent area after the Ireland matches? It sounded much the same. She never went to those parties. She apparated from the stands so she wouldn't be accosted.

Her and Dudley didn't have that option. So they held hands tightly, as they would be separated in the constantly pushing crowd. Her grip was so strong, she was worried she might be hurting him.

"Once we get to the car, we'll be able to head to the hotel."

She nodded, though he didn't see it, as he was leading her. Aquila stumbled a few times, but managed to keep an even pace. She could see Dudley's car, their ticket to safety. Merlin. This happened every game?

Her had was released once they reached the bumper of the car and she quickly got into her side, relaxing into the seat. Dudley did the same, letting out a heavy sigh. And then Aquila started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"So much energy," she admitted. "It's so exciting. And they were so happy they won..." She shook her head. "It's all just so... amazing." And she found she couldn't stop giggling. "Did you see that guy that was standing on his car?" Dudley twisted around, looking out the back window to see a rather large, obese man that was shirtless and waving around a Swansea flag. "He's got to be freezing."

Dudley started to laugh then, too, as the man kept dancing to the victory that was his muse. They waited in the car for an hour, as the crowd began to dispurse, talking about the match, all of the things they saw, and who they think could make it further on other teams, such as the national team. He then explained to her the World Cup, much like her own, except the matches all occured in a few weeks time, instead of spread out over four years like her world's.

The hotel was small, a one bedroom room that only had a double sized bed. She hadn't been in a hotel before, either. Her fingers ran along the given amenities. "And these are what people sleep in if they are on the road?"

Dudley nodded, tossing his bag into a chair. "Yeah. You sort of rent the room for a night, or however many nights you're staying." He gestured to the room. "Not much, but it's got the essentials."

"And these are everywhere?" Aquila questioned.

"Oh, yeah. All over the world." It was fascinating. She sat down on the bed, finding that it was perhaps a little harder than her liking, but nothing she couldn't live with. The mirror on the far wall showed her the paint on her face, some of which had smeared in either sweat or the light drizzle near the middle of the match. She lightly wiped at a flake of paint under her eyes, revealing some skin.

"Do you mind if I shower?" Aquila questioned. "I don't want to get anymore paint anywhere."

"Oh, yeah, of course." She smiled brightly and grabbed her bag, fishing out a few clothing items that she would sleep in. "There should be a stack of towels in the bathroom. And shampoo and stuff." She nodded, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek. "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "Because I wanted to... because you're good to me." She smiled softly. "Because this has been amazing. And... beacuse of you. Thank you."

"I'd do pretty much anything to make you happy," Dudley admitted.

She kissed him gently, on the lips this time, trying to put what she felt for him there. "And I to you." She fell back on her heels, stepping away so she could go take a shower. "You have a little white on your face."

He chuckled. "As do you."

"Do I?" She paused at the bathroom door, glancing back at him. "Damn it, and I thought I was careful." She moved to close the door. "Oh, and Dudley?" She smirked when he raised an eyebrow. "I call the right side of the bed."

"You always do!"

She giggled, shutting the door and starting the shower, digging around for a towel and some soaps. There weren't really that many... and she couldn't exactly use magic here. She'd make do. Her hair wasn't that dirty anyway.

Her shower was short, as she didn't want to steal all of the hot water. She brushed her hair as best as she could with the small comb she brought, and slipped on her shorts and a t-shirt, her nightwear. She opened the door, letting the steam out, and smiled towards Dudley as she popped her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Did I get the paint off?" she questioned.

"Yup," Dudley nodded in assurance. He lifted himself off of the bed and approached her, tucking a strand of her sopping wet hair behind her ear. "Missed a spot."

"Where?" Aquila asked, twisting as she glanced in the mirror.

"Here," his breath came out in a whisper, and he kissed her skin lightly, near her ear. She knew there was no paint there, as she had checked by her ears specifically when she got out of the shower. She giggled as his breath tickled her skin, shoving her toothbrush to one side of her mouth as she twisted to look at him.

Merlin, why was he so good to her? But he darted out of her grasp before she could grab him, and flew towards the bathroom, a pile of clothes in his arm. Aquila rolled her eyes, brushing her teeth in peace as she heard the shower turn on.

Her body fell into the right side of the bed, and she felt her wet hair dampening her pillow. It was uncomfortable, but she was too exhausted to care.

She fell asleep, without meaning to, before Dudley even turned the shower off. She awoke some time later to the sound of the lights turning off in the room, and Dudley sliding into the bed beside her. But the blankets were trapped under her body. She turned slightly, using her arms to pull the blanket out from under her, and she turned her body into him, covering herself up. His arm held her, in nothing untoward, and she felt his mouth at her damp hair, kissing her softly.

"Goodnight," he murmured.

"Night," she responded in a sigh, one hand under her pillow, and the other holding onto his arm wrapped around her.

The morning was full of birds chirping and her groaning as she tried to make the sound go away. She had a god-awful headache. Her arm moved, pulling the pillow out from under her head, and she smashed it over her ears, muffling the sound, thankfully, but also accidentally hitting Dudley, it seemed.

"Sorry," Aquila apologized immediately. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the pain would go away. "Massive headache."

"I might have some advil in my bag," Dudley muttered, his mouth so close to her neck that she shivered slightly. "I can check."

Before she could even answer, he was sliding out of the bed, the sound of the sheets running against his body. Aquila exhaled gently, her arm still holding the pillow close to her head. "It must be from being so tired," she murmured when he returned, offering her a handful of pills as she turned over to face him. It was very bright, but she managed. She took the pills from his hand and popped them in her mouth, swallowing them in one go without water. "I was just so excited."

"It takes a lot out of you," Dudley agreed. He touched her arm gently. "Does it feel better yet?"

She smiled gently, moving over so he could rejoin her. "Almost, doc." He chuckled lightly, sliding under the sheets once more. "It's fading." Of course, Aquila knew it wouldn't work immedialy. She smiled gently at Dudley from under the pillow, and he had to adjust his body so that he was able to see her properly. "Thank you."

"What are boyfriends that are training to be doctors for?"

She giggled, glancing at the watched fastened around his wrist. "When do we have to leave?"

"Check out is at eleven," he told her. "So we have a few hours."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She was only able to relax for a few more minutes, unable to fall back asleep. When she sat up, her headache gone, she ran her hand through her hair, finding that some spots were still damp. She could only imagine the state it was in.

Sure enough, the mirror revealed that the waves of her natural hair had been crinkled by the pillow, and when her hair dried, the curls had dried that way as well. She sighed, moving towards the bathroom so that she could rewet it.

"How far away is the next game?" she asked over the sink's noise.

"About five hours, including some traffic we might hit." A very long drive. "So, if we leave around check out time, we'll be good." She agreed, and walked back out of the bathroom, her hair much more presentable. She checked the contents of her bag, finding some clothing, and pulled out a bra first, ducking her arms into her shirt so that she could put it on. She smirked at Dudley in the mirror, as he seemed fascinated with the fact that she could do something blindfolded.

Which meant he knew the complications of getting a bra off.

"It's not as difficult to put on as it is to take off," Aquila teased. She pulled her shirt off and shoved it in her bag, reaching for her clean shirt. Dudley flushed at her teasing, and glanced away, muttering an apology. "There's no need to apologize. If I wasn't okay with you staring, I would have changed in the bathroom." She slid her arms through the shirt, before pulling it over her head. "How far from York to home?"

"Four hours, about." She nodded, signalling she heard. "So, we'll get home about two in the morning?"

She nodded, once more, and then shimmied out of her shorts, grabbing a pair of jeans. Afterall, it was winter. She turned around to face Dudley, biting her lip. "What's your favorite food?"

It was a sudden question, unexpected. "I like Thai." She thought about it. "And you?"

"It's called belini. Russian pancakes, sort of... My family is from the Ukraine, so my mother used to have the elves make it all the time... she stopped, though." Aquila shrugged. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Ravenclaw," she smiled lightly. "Although it's a conflict of interest with green, since... well, Ireland. So I like both." She blinked at him, watching him. "And your favorite television programme?"

"Nevermind the Buzzcocks," Dudley admitted. "Wickedly hilarious." She hadn't heard of it.

"Favorite hobby?"

"Watching tv, rugby... parties?" He met her eyes, and she saw the suspicion. "What's with the twenty questions?"

"It's only been four," she chided lightly. "I just didn't know them... I feel like we don't really talk about ourselves much... we kind of just talk about everything else. Which I like. But I'd also like to know your favorite color."

He chuckled. "Well, ask me anything. I'm an open book."

"And I as well." She giggled, sitting on the edge of the book. "But good, because I love reading."

They asked each other nonsense questions for the remaining three hours, before they packed up everything and headed down to the lobby, to check out. The drive was long. They picked up a few snacks, a few other things to eat, and by the time they hit York, they had a few minutes to spare before the match.

"How to Muggles get from continent to continent?" Aquila questioned. "For instance, I know there's boats, but sometimes Muggles can travel within the day. How? A boat to America would days, if not a few weeks."

"We fly," Dudley shrugged. Aquila raised an eyebrow. "Er, not like brooms, but like... um, like a car, with wings... and it flies. You can fit up to like two hundred people or something into one."

"And these are always flying? How many are there?"

"Oh, thousands," Dudley insisted. "Easily. Maybe more. They're in just about every major city, and every major country. Maybe on the way through London, I'll drive by Heathrow."

"Heathrow?"

"It's an airport... uh, where we keep the planes."

"Oh," Aquila murmured. "I would like that."

So it was a deal. The match in York resulted in the teams loss, and though while equally as exciting as the first, the parking lot wasn't full of celebration like in Swansea. So her and Dudley were able to easily slip out and make their way to a restaurant for dinner.

"I'll pay," Aquila insisted. "You've paid for everything else so far... it's the least I can do."

Dudley shook his head. "This is all apart of your Christmas gift."

"But everything's had to have cost a fortune," she insisted. "The petrol, and the meals, and the hotel, and not to mention the tickets-" She met his eyes. "Please?"

"No can do," Dudley insisted. "The waitor's going to give the bill to me." She huffed in defeat, deciding that next time she'd have to be sneakier. Or smarter. Either one would do.

So they ordered, a nice Italian meal from a fancy restaurant they were way underdressed for. If she would have known she would have worn some more decent clothes. But the waitors didn't seem to mind by their decor. Her gaze traveled to the man across from her, declining the wine the waiter asked if they wanted. "I'm driving," Dudley admitted.

She supposed it was safe. So, she declined as well, because it wasn't fun to just drink by yourself. She placed her order, then Dudley did, and when they were alone, she took his hands, holding them across the table. "Thank you," Aquila told him quietly. "I actually really like football. It's sort of growing on me alarmingly fast."

He chuckled, his fingers curling around her own. "I was hoping it would. Now all we can discuss is Quidditch or football. Nothing else."

"Or rugby," Aquila interjected. "That was fun to watch. You're quite good, you know."

"Not even," Dudley laughed. "I tend to just play for fun, so I don't worry about it. But professional teams? Those are some dedicated players. Almost as bad as you when you start training."

She giggled. "Just because I run three miles in the morning and after dinner does not mean I'm... the only one. Other people do it too, you know."

He looked her over, almost as though she was insane. "The only one I know of."

"Okay," she agreed. "Maybe. But in retrospect, the football players at these games are running at least three miles. If they play the whole time. Each. So honestly, it's not that much of a run." She shrugged when he opened his mouth to protest. "Alright, fine, it is." She glanced at their hands, smiling slightly. "Still, it's been so much fun doing this. And... I'm glad we're doing it."

"Me too. To be honest, it's ... sort of fun, learning about each other, without really learning about each other." She giggled. It was true. "The Quidditch. The Football. The school, the different systems..."

"God, I wish I could show you everything," Aquila said quietly. "But it's not quite safe... When it is safe, though, I promise." He seemed to like that idea a lot. "The castle, the grounds, the forest, the village, the lake, the Squid, everything... Diagon Alley, and Knockturn, and Gringotts... and Stonehenge on a Summer Solstace, and... and the World Cup, and dragons and unicorns and ... everything. So much I want to show you, but I can't... at least not now." She stared at their hands, her fingers playing with his own. "I love your world. I never thought I would, since I've only known mine... but your world is so massive... there are billions more than mine, and yet... you're so connected to everyone. News reports, games, and traveling and ... it's so... liberating, to be lost in the crowd, rather than being a Black daughter. Your technology, your medicine, your lives are so much more advanced... and I can't believe I used to think that... that my world was so great."

"That's because it is," Dudley shrugged. "You've grown up in it your whole life, just like I've grown up in mine. We've become... immune to the beauty in our respective worlds. But, they're really the same world, yours just is a little more secret than mine... and a tad more magical." She smiled at him. "My world has castles and knights and stories, and movies and a history of war and conquering and expanding and contracting... and maybe we don't have magic, but we sure as hell try to compensate. Quite embarrassing really... Bloody hell, we've walked on the moon, circled Earth, flown miles past the moon to try to get to other planets... My world's great, but yours... you have dragons and those bloody owls that know exactly where to go with a letter, and instant cures to everything, and it's such a small community, because ... it's so precious."

"Remind me to let you rant about our worlds," Aquila said with a smile. "It's very soothing to hear you talk about them."

"Do you want me to go on?"

She was about to tell him to please keep it up, when the waiter returned, two steaming Italian dishes being pressed onto the table, separating their hands. "I would, but fate seems to think we need to eat. Thank you," she directed the last bit to the waiter, and he bowed gracefully before walking away.

It took some effort to steer him away from the world talk, but she didn't really want to get caught up in it again. So, instead, she asked him about school, his teacher related to Madame Malkin, and how his friends were doing.

"Piers is in Germany for the break," Dudley told her. "Some family there or something. Malcolm is all right. Caught some flu or something a few weeks ago, so he's feeling under the weather. And Amber is hitting up the guys, as always. I think she's raked in her fourth boyfriend this term?"

"Well, I'm not too surprised. My guess would have been two," Aquila admitted. "She's a good friend of yours then?"

Dudley shrugged. "Sure, grew up together. Mum would always have me play in the kids that lived around us, at that dingy little playground. Amber, Piers, Malcolm, the whole lot would come out, play. Close to her as I am to everyone else."

"That must be nice, having kids your own age living around you, especially when you're young," Aquila admitted. "It was just Evan and I, in London, in our community. Most of the elderly lived there, so we'd be lucky if family visited with their children."

"What was it like?" Dudley asked quietly, like he was stepping in unwelcome territory. "Without a dad? You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to-"

"It was... lonely. Mum was pretty much gone, too. Evan and I took care of ourselves, well he for me at first, and then ourselves. Mum was always crying, always throwing fits and shouting at nothing. She blamed us, she blamed the Order, she blamed the Dark Lord. It never ended. And then one day it just did... but by then, Evan and I were grown. We'd become independent and didn't really need mother anymore. But we were worried, about her and what she'd do once we left the nest. I missed Dad all the time. I don't remember much, except for the last time I saw him alive. He was telling me these stories, about this cave..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"And I would play with his ring. He gave it to me, that night, told me to watch it and wait for him to come back. And then he was gone for days and days and when the doorbell rang, I knew it was him. I ran down the stairs and was right next to my mother when the door opened and... and he was laying there, his eyes staring at the sky, and a message carved into his chest. . . I wasn't completely without a father. Once school started, and I got to know the Weasleys, Arthur became my second father, and by second year I was close with the Diggory family, and Amos became my third. They were supports when I needed them, someone to talk to, get ideas from, be inspired... Arthur supported my interest in the Muggle world, and Amos my love for Quidditch. I may not have had a dad at home, but I had them." She shrugged lightly. "What was it like with a father?"

"Boring," Dudley admitted. "Dad works all the time, always has. And he wouldn't get home until late, especially when I was little. He was also nervous. They treated me great, but... it was Harry they... Dad was never a dad to Harry. Not even an Uncle. More like that ophanage warden that scares the crap out of little kids. Hated Harry. Still does, I think. So I grew up with that, knowing I was the prefered kid in the house. And I got in on Dad's games. I looked up to him, started to bully Harry because it made him proud, made me look cool to my friends... and it got out of hand. But dad... never realized it. He hated Harry. Mum was more compassionate but she still didn't like him." Dudley twirled the spaghetti on his fork. "So what was it like with Dad? It was... far more influential on my life than I wanted it to be, looking back."

"You were still so lucky to have a father."

"And for you... how do you think our life would have been different if your dad was still alive?"

It was a question Aquila thought about often. "I don't know," she admitted honestly. "He wasn't a bad person, he was just in the wrong crowd, listened to the wrong people... his mother, the woman that was screaming in the portrait when we went to Black House... she was a huge impact on him. Hated all of them, hated everyone. Despised Sirius, for deserting, and was disappointed in my father for not being what she wanted him to be." Aquila took a sip of her water. "But I suppose I would have changed, because he was a Death Eater, and he would have introduced me more to that world. I would have been raised with firm blood supremist ideals, perhaps become more materialistic, less sporty. I'd probably be married, dropped out of school, maybe a child or two on the way." Aquila shrugged at the surprised look on Dudley's face. "I would most likely be married to a Death Eater, or someone receiving the mark soon. And I would have been proud of that. Sometimes, it's a good thing my father tried to make ammends. Because that life scares me far more than the war we're in right now."

"Really? Two kids by seventeen?" Dudley questioned.

Aquila snorted. "Okay, maybe a slight exaggeration... I'd at least be pregnant with my first child." She shivvered. "I don't want kids... At least not now. One day yes, but with the war... it would be so dangerous. But I know I don't want to get married. I don't want that restraint, that commitment, because then I'd have to give up everything, become the housewife and never fly again. And... I don't think I could do that. I couldn't be happy."

"So don't get married," Dudley shrugged. "It's not like a requirement for anything. I mean you've got great reasons too. Your mums been trying to get you into an arranged marriage for how long?"

"Since birth," Aquila admitted. "Dad always refused when I was a baby, Evan says. So... about seventeen years."

"That must suck."

"Tell me about it," Aquila sighed. "She's only trying to look out for me, in her weird... twisted way." Dudley found her assessment of her mother amusing. "And neurotic. But... let's not get into that. It would ruin the evening." She glanced at him. "Tell me about something."

So, he told her about the Moon Landing in 1969, nearly ten years before her birth. He went on and on, and Aquila didn't know there could have been that much information. And once he finished that, he began to tell her about the Titanic, and its recent rediscovery. They talked so much, that when the waiter brough the check, she slipped it off of the table before Dudley could notice it and pulled a few hundred pounds. Dudley kept talking, watching as she smiled to what he was saying, and Aquila signalled the waiter discreetly, shoving it into his hand.

She rose, taking Dudley's hand. "How is it that such a large ship, if you describe it that way, could sink by scraping up against an iceberg?"

"Wait, I need to pay-"

Aquila raised an eyebrow. "I already did."

"Aquila-"

"Oops," Aquila shrugged. "Continue the story, please?"

"I'm talking a lot," Dudley admitted, pulling out his carkeys.

Aquila giggled. "No, I like hearing you talk. It's a nice change from me always talking... which I apologize for. I have a tendancy to talk... a lot."

Dudley chuckled. "It doesn't bother me." But once they were secure in Dudley's car, she asked him once more to continue the tale of the Titanic, and so he did. She didn't know if he stopped his tale once she fell asleep, as the drive was long, but she awoke sometime near London, her eyes catching the bright city lights, and the car was silent.

"Sorry," she apologized, glancing towards him.

He shrugged. "You're tired. Can't help that."

"I know, but you must be exhausted," Aquila said, glancing towards him. "Aren't you?"

"Well, sure," Dudley admitted. "But we're almost home. About twenty minutes."

"Oh," Aquila said quietly. "Was it a terrible drive?"

"Not at all," Dudley admitted. "Pretty straight shot. And at night, we don't hit too much traffic." Oh. The twenty minutes seemed to fly as Aquila rubbed sleep from her eyes. Little Whinging was recognizable, even when the only thing illuminating it was the street lamps every few houses.

"It looks so quiet," Aquila said after a moment.

She sighed when they stopped in front of her house. "Mum's awake." She grabbed her bag out of the backseat and groaned again when she saw the living room light flick on. "And no doubt ready with the tests."

"Tests?"

She glanced at Dudley. "She wants to make sure we didn't sleep together," Aquila stated bluntly. "In a more intimate sense than the same bed." She kissed his cheek quickly. "But thank you, for the last few days... It's been a blast. And make sure you get home okay."

"I'm three driveways down. I think I'll manage." She bid her adieu's, shutting the car door behind her, and watched as he drove the three houses, pulled into the driveway of his own, and parked. Safe. She exhaled, facing her own home. She had nothing to hide.


	26. New Years and the End of Sixth Year

She stared at the fireworks, so different from her yet, yet so much more beautiful. "You do this every year?" she questioned quietly as the London Eye almost twinkled. Dudley nodded, his arm tight around her waist. "It's so beautiful."

"What better way to celebrate the New Year than blowing things up?" Dudley grinned. He glanced up towards the sky as another firework exploded. "Everyone all around the world is probably watching. Like the Dubai fireworks, Tokyo, Moscow... America's will be later." She sighed happily, resting her head against his body. He moved, so that he was behind her, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Do Muggles always believe that kissing at midnight brings good luck?" Aquila asked, thinking of the kiss they had shared about six minutes ago.

"Just on New Years," Dudley muttered into her ear.

"Well, that's a shame," Aquila sighed. "I was going to put it on my list to kiss you every midnight." Dudley froze slightly, his chin against her temple. "Oh, well... I suppose Muggles don't know how to have that much fun."

"I mean... well, what I meant to say was, it's always good luck to kiss at midnight. But on New Years it's extra luck." She giggled, biting her lip.

"Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm," Dudley promised, his mouth now close to her ear.

"Well why didn't you say so?" she chided lightly. Her eyes never left the bursting lights in the sky. She barely even blinked. The bursting lights so came to an end and they stayed there a moment, staring into the black sky.

"I like to pretend that there isn't a war going on," Dudley told her quietly. "Because then we don't have to worry about being outside together... And you don't have to worry. And don't have to stress out."

"This is nice," she admitted, closing her eyes as she leaned into his chest. "I think I can start pretending too." But she couldn't. Not really, anyway. "We should find your parents though. And head back... I have to be at the station at ten tomorrow, because I was nearly late last time."

Dudley sighed, but agreed. The drive back, Dudley and Aquila sat in the back of the car, Vernon and Petunia talking about the fireworks - mostly Petunia, that is. Aquila's head rested against Dudley's shoulder, knowing that in just a few short hours, they'd be separated once more by school. But she was thankful there was a lot of traffic leaving the city, as it meant more time in his presence, and less time locked in her room getting ready. Though, she was already packed.

"Promise you'll write?" she questioned.

"Of course," Dudley replied almost instantly. Her breath left her in what was almost a sigh of relief, and her fingers wound themselves around his own. "I wish break didn't have to end."

"Me too," Aquila admitted. "But I'll be back for Easter, and then summer will be by before you know it."

They didn't make it to Little Whinging until nearly four in the morning, and by then, Aquila knew if she went to bed she wouldn't be able to get up in the morning. Vernon and Petunia went inside, intent on getting as much sleep as possible before their day started. But Dudley held Aquila's hand tightly and didn't let her move as they sat in the back of the Dursley's car, in the middle of the night, alone.

"I'm going to miss you," Aquila said quietly.

"Isn't there a way in your world to freeze time?"

"Yes, but usually to prevent accidents from happening," Aquila giggled. The sight that surrounded them was the inside of the Dursley's gate, which really wasn't that spectacular, but Aquila knew she'd fall asleep if she didn't move soon. "And restrictions prevent it from being used for selfish reasons..."

"I don't think this is a selfish reason. It benefits you, too."

She rolled her eyes, glancing up at him and taking his cheek with her other hand. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, like driving while intoxicated or trying one of Piers' new alcohol concoctions." Dudley opened his mouth to inform her something, but she cut him off. "Don't move on too fast, or there might be hell to pay, and ... write me."

"Of course I'm going to write you. And bloody hell. Move on too fast? Who do you think I am?"

"I'm just kidding," Aquila insisted. "I think you're the sweetest bloke to ever grace the planet of the earth, besides my brother - don't let him hear me say that to you. He claimed that title when I was seven because he rolled around in sugar he made the elves fill his bath with, and all of the old people on my black called him Black Licorice until he was in Hogwarts."

Dudley laughed, pulling her closer. "So, did you have any nicknames?"

"I was Ella Eagle... Or Eagle... Nothing exciting like Black Licorice. I flew a lot."

"No kidding," Dudley chuckled. She flushed. Right, she flew a lot now too. Her eyes closed a second, and when she opened them, Dudley was so close she thought he might kiss her, but he stopped millimeters from her mouth. "Promise me that you won't move on too fast."

"Couldn't even if I tried," she said smartly. She closed the distance, giving him a hard, long kiss that would hopefully remind him of her for the next few months. "I wish I could stay here, but I've got to get home to pack my remaining things..." She let her hand drop off of his cheek. "Get some sleep. I'll see you late in an evening in April."

She grabbed the door handle, kicking it open, when he grabbed her, pulling her back against him, and he kissed her so solidly that she felt everything he meant for her to happiness, the appreciation, the attraction.

And though they hadn't gotten to that stage yet, the love.

It made her not want to leave the car. She forgot about the door handle, and instead she melted into the kiss Dudley was giving her, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling her closer. And when it broke, Aquila was sure some time had passed. "I'll miss you everyday," she whispered.

"As will I." She loved the tone in his voice. Full of so much promise. It made her feel warm, despite the cold air. She stayed with him for just a moment before she slipped out of the car, reluctantly, hesitantly, slowly. And then she was walking away, knowing that she couldn't look back or she'd never have it in her to leave.

When she got on the train, she knew that the next nine weeks were going to be... well, brutal. Exams always were. She stayed quiet most of the ride, requesting Chocolate Frogs from the trolley and her Quidditch book between her knees. She hadn't gotten through it like she traditionally did, which she didn't mind.

The Chocolate Frogs rested in a pile on her lap, and she slowly ate them, enjoying the silence, the solitude, until the twins barged in, their respective girlfriends trailing.

"There you are!" George grinned. "Been looking through the whole train for you."

Aquila rolled her eyes. "I'm always in this car," she answered, turning a page in her book. She was determined to finish it by the end of the train ride. "What can I do for you?"

"Since when did you like Chocolate Frogs?" Angelina questioned. "I thought you preferred sugar quills." Angelina snatched on from Aquila's lap, inspecting it as she sat down in the seat across from her. "And dark chocolate? I thought you hated dark chocolate."

Aquila shrugged. She did, despised dark chocolate for the bitter flavour and the way it melted so fast - especially with the frogs. "I got a sudden interest."

"Is this because of your boyfriend?" Angelina grinned.

Well... Dudley did like the chocolate frogs the most, after he got over the fact that they weren't actually real frogs, despite how they acted. And he especially liked the dark chocolate variety. "No," Aquila said, but the tone was wrong and Angelina knew better.

"Do you think you're moving on too fast?" Angelina questioned. "I mean, Cedric died a little over seven months ago-"

"I know," Aquila said firmly. "And his death will always make me sad, and... it's horrible and everything, but... I can't keep dwelling on it. So, I think this is good for me. Dudley's... well, we're taking it slow, incredibly slow. We're more... friends that kiss a lot than boyfriend girlfriend really."

Angelina didn't quite believe her. She glanced towards her boyfriend, who was silent, before looking at Aquila. "I don't doubt you know what you're doing. I'm just worried that you might be ... upset. Are you alright?"

Aqula sighed. Was she? She thought of the amazing week she had. The amazing time. "I'm fine," Aquila said softly. "Happy. A little freaked out my uncle is sending me body parts for Christmas, but ... it was a good wake up call. I got to be more-"

"Wait, body parts?" Fred spoke up, pushing his way into the room. "What are you talking about?"

"I stayed later after lunch," Aquila told the twins. "On Christmas. And I had this box I got from Evan Rosier, the first gift ever from him, actually. Remus opened it for me... it was a finger." Alicia gasped, her eyes wide. "The ring was Dorcas Meadowes, but ... they don't know whose finger it was. Remus and Sirius are still testing."

"Who would do something like that?" Angelina muttered. "That's disgusting." She tossed the chocolate frog back at Aquila, letting it land in her lap. "And you didn't get any note with it?"

Aquila shook her head. "I suppose it's a way psychopaths show their love for family."

"Bloody hell... why didn't the Order know about this? As in us?"

Aquila didn't know. She glanced back at her book. "So... I've been pushing it out of my mind. I have enough to worry about. Northern European Cup, the Quidditch Cup - sure as hell hope I beat you guys, not going to lie - and the fact that my boyfriend is potentially being targetted by a maniac's minions. I don't want a psychopathic Uncle out to tuck me in and tell me bedtime stories, too."

They didn't press the issue. "So, you sleep with him yet?" Alicia asked, crassly as always, sitting beside Angelina.

"You're started to sound like Fred," Aquila commented. "And no. I haven't slept with him. Haven't really had time. Too much to do."

"Does he want to sleep with you?"

Angelina snorted. "You have seen Aquila change, right? Anyone in their right mind would want to fuck her-"

"Oi!" Aquila gasped. "I'll have you know-"

"You weren't even alone with him once?" George winced. "I thought you were much more rebellious than that."

Aquila smirked, reading the next foul in her book. She knew she had their attention. "Well, he did get me football tickets for Christmas... one of many things." She glanced up, meeting Angelina's eye. "We had a hotel room all to ourselves-"

"You sly dog!" Alicia gasped. "And?"

"Well I was pretty exhausted," Aquila frowned, shrugging. "I took a shower to wash the paint off... and then he took one after me, and... by the time he got out, I had passed out. Pretty embarrassing, actually. I think I even drooled. And the only other time we were alone together was Christmas Eve, his mother and I got drunk and passed out in the dining room and he stayed on the couch." She shrugged again, glancing back at her book. "We haven't really even talked about it. So... I don't think he's really all that into the idea."

"He is a guy," Angelina said flatly. "He probably can't stop thinking about it. Has he seen you naked yet?"

Aquila rolled her eyes. "I have changed in front of him multiple times. So as naked as a swimsuit would make me."

The twins seemed intrigued by the picture it painted. Aquila rolled her eyes, muttering about boys, and continued reading. "He interrupted your Quidditch reading," Alicia observed.

"So... how much interruption was phsyical?"

"You four are incorrigible," Aquila declared. "Leave me alone to my chocolate and reading, in peace, if you can."

They didn't. Apparently the Black heiress gussying up to a Muggle was interesting, and a change of style, even for her. She kicked them out after the asked if Dudley had any dimples anywhere besides his face.

That Saturday she apparated into Ireland's stadium for her weekly practice, before dawn, and was surprised to see Tara and Quigley, suited up.

"I take it my stints over?" Aquila grinned, clapping Quigley and Tara on the back.

"We're going to run a few drills," Lynch said, walking up to the three. "See if therapy has done any good. If not... we'll move from there. We might be keeping your annoying little eagle yet."

"Oi, I'm not that annoying," Aquila called as Lynch flew away. She glanced at her potential replacements. "I really hope you guys can get back on the team. But... well, no hard feelings, yeah?"

"I didn't even want to do this," Quigley muttered to her. "But my phsyical therapist thinks that it'd be good to try playing again, to strengthen the muscles... I disagree. Probably only make it worse."

"They'll go easy on you," Aquila returned to him, passing her broom to the beater. She glanced at Tara, grinning. "I thought that healer said-"

"My back's still aching," Tara interrupted. "So, yeah, there's no way, but like Quigley said, they seem to think its a good idea to try. I think Amos just wants to see if he can do anything... not that Ireland needs the help. You've been doing a pretty wicked job."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I've just been keeping your spots warm until you get back."

"Merlin, I want to keep playing," Tara admitted as Quigley took to the sky. "But I don't think my back'll be ready. And for the Cup? We're looking at a huge risk if I'm out."

Aquila knew that. "Amos knows what he's doing. If he thinks you can do it, then you can. You know how cautious that man is. He'd rather throw the Cup in the fire before risk anyone's safety or health."

Quigley informed Amos that his arm hurt, and Aquila wasn't sure if he was just saying it, so that he wouldn't have to risk it hurting again, but Amos seemed resigned to signing him off the team. Tara on the other hand agreed to try to play. Which meant either her or Gavin had to go.

"Aquila's got her own team to worry about," Lynch pointed out. And she knew it was true. Her own team had been suffering lately. She had to make a come back if she wanted the Cup. "And Gavin's got the Ministry job that takes up most of his time. We're lucky to get him here to practice on time-" That was also true. Gavin was always late on Saturday practice, the only time he could practice as well. He worked late nights at the Ministry on the week days and would be so exhausted that by the time Saturday rolled around, he ususally was a good hour or two late.

"What if we rotate?" Gavin suggested. "We need a reserve, no matter what. Aquila's got her studies, I've got work. If Aquila and I alter our Saturdays, so that she's here one Saturday, I'm here another, we can each get the time we need to do what we need in our private lives, and also be there for the team. We also run less a risk of injury."

"Is that allowed?"

Eyes fell to Aquila, who knew the rules by the back of her hand. Probably better than most referees. "Absolutely," Aquila said immediately. "As long as the agreement is made public so that all teams that we face in the future have the ability to request the player - which is legal. If they'd rather play with Gavin as their reserve, on a Saturday scheduled for me, that's allowed. If they'd rather play me, instead of Gavin, that's also allowed. Most won't have a problem with it. Teams like Madrid and Ibiza, on the other hand, may be a bit picky and testy-"

"So, just in writing and made on the Quidditch stations."

Aquila nodded. "I'd do paper, globally, Quidditch Weekly, and also write to each team individually. That way there's no chance they don't hear about it. If you hurry, Amos, you might be able to catch Quidditch Weekly before they publish their edition for tomorrow."

Amos nodded, making a note on the parchment in front of him. "How would we go about trainings?" Tara asked. "I know my schedule would be back to normal, but for Aquila and Gavin?"

"Every other Saturday. Who wants the first Saturday?" Aquila did, so she called it. Her eyes travelled to the man across from her, watching her every move. The captain. Lynch. He looked like he had something to say to her, to tell her - either tactically, or otherwise. "I expect you here next Saturday at six sharp. We have a match that night. Come prepared to stay late, and possibly overnight. Think Dumbledore would let you out?"

She nodded immediately. "I have a free pass to go to and from the castle on the weekends whenever I'd like."

"Good," Lynch nodded. "Gavin, I want you to do strength exercises in your home, to keep you in shape. But I expect to see you the Saturday after at six am. We have another match that night."

"If you send me anything to study, plans, whatever," Aquila began. "I can get started on that, so we can save time on trying to catch me up on what you went over in the week. I don't know how you'd do it, but anyway. Also, I plan on being in the pitch every morning this term from dawn to breakfast, so I'll be keeping in top shape."

"Already in top shape," Lynch winked. "That's why you're here."

Aquila flushed at the compliment. So it was decided. And as Aquila kept getting closer to finals, and to her own Cup match, so did the haunting of the Northern European Cup. It was on Gavin's Saturday. And it being on Gavin's Saturday meant that she would miss it.

It was a tight match, between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Potter managed to get a formidable opponent with Ginny Weasley as seeker, and fierce as hell, Ginny knocked Cho aside as she caught the snitch. 240-230. Aquila wasn't pleased.

Wasn't even close to happy. One goal - one goal and it would have been tied and Ravenclaw would have won because of the points they'd racked up from their defeat of the other teams. Her team was undefeated and Gryffindor had lost a match, by a lot.

So Aquila wasn't pleased.

She went to her Saturday practice the following week pissed, and it showed with how hard she hit the bludgers and how frustrated she would get when she missed.

"Tough game?"

"Ten points," Aquila spat, pulling her arm from Amos's grasp. She sighed, glancing out at the pitch as she stood in the coach's box. He had called her in, worried. "It was a fair game, no fouls I could find, but we would have won with the points we had, and the points that we had saved-" Aquila took a deep breath. "Ten points."

"Gavin's unable to continue once the summer hits. The Ministry is putting him in charge of a project." Aquila raised an eyebrow, wondering why that concerned her ... she didn't need to know. "Gavin won't be able to play in the NE Cup."

"And so... you need a reserve."

"Not a reserve," Amos grinned. "Tara's taking reserve. Her back's been hurting... We need a starting player. Know anyone?"

Did she. This was a joke, right? "Is Lynch trying to make a joke, because this isn't-"

"Great. I'll let Lynch know you're on board," Amos twinkled. He glanced out towards the pitch, where the players were flying. "Oh, and there was a foul at that game. I know, I was there. Ginny hit Chang with an illegal blow to the head, knocking her unconscious for a split second. Aquila's jaw dropped, not with the foul information, but-

"I'm playing in the NE Cup?" Aquila whispered. "But... Are you sure?"

"Oh, I've never been more sure. You've proven yourself on and off the field, Aquila." Amos grinned as he glanced at her. "Lynch suggested you almost immediately. If Lynch believes you're good enough to play opening beater, then you are absolutely good enough."

Aquila thought she might cry. She immediately wrote to Dudley that night, inviting not only him, but his parents along to the match. They'd all have to be disguised, of course. This match was big, and Death Eaters would most definitely be watching. The response came not even twelve hours later - which she knew was as long as it took for her poor owl to fly back from Little Whinging. She needed four tickets, and a lot of hope that Dumbledore would agree to let Potter come along too.


	27. Northern European Cup

She noticed Vernon twitching slightly in agitation as the Johnson home seemed... well, strange to them. They hadn't been in a wizarding household before. So she didn't quite blame them. "Hey, Dudley? Can you fetch the Dittany in the cabinent? I might cut my finger in the next few slices," Aquila said quietly, biting her lip in concentration as she sliced the boomslang skin into exact slices.

"The one above the sink or in the pantry-"

"Sink," she interrupted, flinching when she felt the knife slice into the soft skin of her finger. She immediately moved it away from the potion area, taking the Dittany from Dudley's offering hand. "Thanks," she said, dropping it a few times on her finger. Once it healed, she cleaned it off and resumed slicing.

Dudley was... well, comfortable, it seemed. He didn't seem freaked out by the self-washing dishes, nor the House-elves currently preparing dinner - that was what was freaking out the elder Dursleys the most. The elves.

"I would have us do this in the potion room, but the twins are using it at the moment, and I don't trust them with whatever's going on in there," Aquila explained, dropping the finished slices of the boomslang skin into the pot. It boiled. She stirred it a few times, before distributing a ladle of it each into a glass. "Now," she said carefully, pulling the hairs out of the plastic bags for dispersal. "Has Dudley been teaching you the Russian accent? It's just in case."

"I don't understand why this is necessary," Vernon ground out. "Changing our appearance? Accents?"

"The Dark Lord will have followers at this match," Aquila told him, sliding a vial in front of him, the hairs already added. "And these followers will look for anyone they can to target. So if we have you blend in, then it's the best shot we've got. The team, the Weasleys, the Johnsons and Harry can keep you safe, but..." She glanced at Potter, fidgiting nervously as well, but for different reasons. "Potter knows the risks. If someone says get down, you get down. If someone grabs your hand, and they're a friend, you go wherever they bloody ask you. If someone that isn't your friend grabs you, you kick them as hard as you can and try to knock their wand out of their hand, before you run and try to find someone you know. The World Cup was... it was a nightmare and we don't need that again. Potter almost died there, and about fifteen people actually did die."

Vernon paled slightly and she slid the final vial in front of Harry. "This is a temporary potion. It will turn you into the person you're set to look like, and from there, we will place strong glamours over your skin... Again, I didn't pick the people. Arthur did, so we're going to have to work with whatever you get. But they were each labeled on who should get who, so..." She nodded. "Drink up."

Vernon wrinkled his nose, sniffing the potion. "You're mental if you think-"

"Drink it, Uncle Vernon," Harry snapped. He raised his glass to Aquila. "Cheers."

"Oh, and try not to throw up," Aquila said as the glasses raised. "Don't want to have to make you drink it a second time."

Harry was used to the concoction, one that the Order always had partially prepared for cases like this. Quick undercover operations mostly. But Aquila managed to sneak a batch. With permission, of course.

Dudley groaned as he swallowed as much as he could, but he didn't seem able to swallow it all, which she suspected. Petunia gagged nearly immediately. Potter held it well, but it was Vernon she was worried about. Slightly green.

"Keep it in," she said warningly. Vernon swallowed, and she exhaled slightly. "Would you like a mirror, or wait first?"

"For what?"

Aquila just grinned. The change took over their bodies quickly, as quickly as she expected, at least, and she grinned at the rather bland four that sat in front of her. "Well this is going to be awkward."

"Why awkward?" Dudley question. Well, his voice was the same, but his body... a scrawney fourteen year old kid. Vernon and Petunia gave a shout of fright and then glanced at each other, shouting again. Aquila conjured a mirror, of which they could look at themselves.

"My boyfriend looks like he's a first year," Aquila said, wrinkling her noise. "Pre-pubescent... oily. Ugh, and Potter... I think Arthur wrote the wrong name down by mistake." Because Potter looked her age, and was at least somewhat nice looking. "I'm a crib-robber. Oh, dear Merlin."

"That's what you're freaking out about?" Vernon demanded. "What's happened to me?"

"As I explained, Vernon," Aquila said soothingly. "It's a temporary alteration to your appearance. It will fade away, chemically, under the hour. But, this is what we're basing your glamours off of so..." She glanced at Dudley, who gave a heavy sigh. "Sorry?" She glanced at the four of them. "I'm going to get Mr. Johnson."

"Here!" Mr. Johnson said pleasantly. She smiled at the man, relaxing in her seat. "Well, look at this. Everyone feeling alright? Nausea? Dizziness?" He glanced at the fourteen year old looking kid, which was Dudley. "How are you, Mr. Potter."

Aquila sighed. "Arthur labeled the wrong hair samples by mistake... That's Dudley."

Mr. Johnson chuckled. "That's going to be weird."

"Tell me about it," Aquila sighed mournfully.

"We could switch them," Mr. Johnson suggested. "The appearances of Mr. Potter and Dudley."

"I'd rather stay like this-" Potter started, but Aquila held up her hand, silencing him. She glanced at Potter, narrowing her eyes. "I'm not kissing a fourteen year old kid in the middle of a Quidditch Pitch, Potter. Could you imagine the press I'd get for that? It would be suspicious, and since Ginny's going, it'd be perfectly acceptable for you to snog a fifteen year old girl, rather than a nineteen year old guy that-"

"Why am I snogging anyone?" Potter yelped. "Bloody hell, Ginny's got a boyfriend!"

Aquila snorted. "Not my fault you couldn't snag her, Potter. If you could switch them, Mr. Johnson, I would appreciate it, and I'm sure Dudley would as well."

"Sure thing," Mr. Johnson agreed. A flick of his wand, and Dudley's appearance began to shift, taking on that of what Potter looked like. She supposed for having a previous aversion to magic, he held up pretty well, his flinches only when Mr. Johnson's wand was particularly close to his face. He quickly adjusted Potter's appearance, the fourteen year old boy's look still fresh in his mind. "There we are. And now onto you two-"

"Wait," Vernon said suddenly. "I don't know if I'm okay with this part. Drinking that bloody thing, sure, but when you go waving the wand-"

"It won't hurt," Aquila promised. "I know it's... different. A lot to ask, but it is for your safety, in the long run. And... We can stop it just as quickly if you don't like the sensation... but it'll.. well-"

"It tickles," Dudley shrugged. "Not bad at all."

"And if you don't want us to keep going, just tell us," Aquila promised. But she knew it was a single spell and then the appearance was in place - all they had to do was freeze the features. Potter and Dudley's were a bit more intricate magic. So, Mr. Johnson pointed his wand at Vernon and flicked it in a simple motion. Vernon flinched, closing his eyes as if to stop some sort of pain. Aquila smiled, watching as Vernon slowly opened his eyes.

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

"It's already over," Aquila supplied, giggling as Vernon's face turned a little pink. She eyed him a second, before glancing at Petunia, who flinched minimally. They were set.

"Awesome," Aquila grinned. "Ready for a Quidditch match?"

"Do you know who else is going to be by us?" Potter asked.

"Weasleys, Johnsons, some of the team's family, Wood'll be there, Lee, Alicia, Katie..." Aquila bit her lip, thinking if she missed anyone. "Oh! Amos, Miranda, Gavin's going to try to make it, but... he has that project, which is why I'm even playing, and I'm sure there'll be a few more. I contacted Viktor, but haven't heard from him. He might show up. You know him, right?"

Harry nodded, taking off his glasses. "So, basically everyone I know."

Aquila laughed. "Basically. Fuck, even Lovegood might be there. She's a massive Ireland fan, it seems. What can I say? Ravenclaws stick together."

"Yeah, but Ravenclaws don't make better fliers," Harry shot at her.

Aquila gasped, mock-wounded. "But, Potter, didn't you hear? Ravenclaws are eagles. Flying is what we'll always be good at." She hopped off of her stool, grabbing Dudley's hand, and gesturing for them to follow. "Come, come, we can't miss the Portkey to the tent. Amos would have my head if I'm late."

"Amos?" Petunia questioned, following as Mr. Johnson and Aquila led the group towards the ballroom.

"Ireland's owner, coach..." Aquila shrugged. "Wicked man. Pretty much my third father."

"I thought that was me?" Mr. Johnson called behind him.

"You're on the list! It's a pretty long list, Mr. J!" Aquila laughed. Mr. Johnson's strides were long than hers, so he reached the ballroom first. She kicked open the doors dramatically and grinned when she spotted the whole lot. Angelina, Mrs. Johnson, the twins, Alicia, and Katie. She glanced at the portkey and then turned to Vernon and Petunia. "Alright, Potter and Dudley know how to use this, but I'll make the rules simple. Hold on, hold on tight, and when we say let go, you bloody let go or it'll be painful. We'll all hold hands so we won't fall. And don't let go until someone says, got it?"

"Let go?" Vernon asked. "What is this? Some sort of zip-line?"

"You're going to wish it was," Aquila grinned. She turned around, murmuring to Dudley as they all circled around a worn leather journal. "What's a zip-line?"

"I'll explain later," Dudley chuckled. He placed his hand on the journal and Aquila gestured for the other two Muggles to do the same, before she grabbed, linking hands with her other hand. She felt Vernon needed the most assurance so she grabbed his hand tightly, and nodded to him.

"Ready?"

"Got Mrs. Dursley," Mrs. Johnson stated.

"Dudley," Mr. Johnson replied.

"Vernon," Aquila said simply.

"Wilson," Angelina stated and they were whisked away in a bright blue light.

"Oh, bloody hell," Vernon groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "We're in the middle of the bloody sky."

"This is called a portkey," Aquila called over the wind, her hair whipping around wildly. "It's sort of like teleportation, for large groups. Or, in the case of emergency when you're without your wand."

"You're all bloody mental!" Vernon cried.

Aquila just laughed, feeling the death grip he was giving her hand as he tried not to freak out. Well, he was doing a pretty alright job. "Let go!" Mr. Johnson called.

"You're mad!" Vernon cried.

"Vernon, let go," Aquila said loudly, and she let go herself, jerking his arm away from the book. She kept herself upright, walking calmly. "Just walk like you're in a hallway," she called to him, his legs flailing and making it much more difficult for her to keep a firm grip on his hand. "Calmly, you're not going to fall, Vernon. The magic won't let you."

He began to calm and as they got closer to the ground, they slowed down, until they were standing in front of an obnoxiously green tent, taller than the rest of those around it. "Damnit, Lynch," she sighed. She released Vernon's hand, glancing at the man. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"Bloody hell, it was, too!" Vernon hissed. "Mad, the lot of you."

She grinned. "You get used to it. Been traveling like that since I was three." She ushered him inside of the tent, and all complaints dropped as he stared in awe at the massive tent on the inside. "It's bigger on the inside. Did I mention that?"

"Bloody hell," he breathed. Aquila glanced at Petunia, noticing that she too was in awe. "This is how you camp?"

"Pretty much," Aquila grinned. "We had to get a bigger tent. More people staying with us this time." She gestured around them. "Welcome to Ireland's Team Tent."

"Home to friends, family, and players," A new voice greeted them. She glanced towards the doors to a few bedrooms. "Just the teammate I've been looking for. We gotta talk strategy, Ells Bells."

"Ugh, I hate it when you call me that," Aquila muttered. She punched his arm as he stopped in front of her and Vernon. "We just got here... Can't we... I don't know, get our designated beds first?"

Lynch's eyes swiveled to the forty-something year old man beside her. "I must say, your boyfriend's looking... older than I remember."

She rolled her eyes. "This is Vernon, Dudley's dad. You idiot." She pulled her bag off of her shoulder, throwing it on o the table stretched in the middle of the tent. "Right, Petunia's bag," Aquila called, holding up a purse. Petunia snatched it easily enough. "Vernon's," Aquila said, holding it to the man, who was still staring at the tent in shock. "And... there we are, Dudley's." Dudley grabbed it, slinging it over his shoulder.

"I'll take you to your beds," Lynch offered. "Right this way, sirs, ma'am."

"And who are you, exactly?" Petunia questioned.

"Oh, Aidan Lynch, captain of the team, taught Aquila everything she knows about everything ever-"

"Lynch!" Aquila cried. "Quidditch. Just Quidditch."

"Just Quidditch," Lynch ammended. "And wickedly handsome man that's looking for a lady lover. Hey, Ells Bells, know if your brother's wife has a hot sister?"

Aquila sighed in despair. "Please, no more Ells Bells. You know I hate it. And no. Rosa is an only child. Hence why she's in charge of the Spanish Order when her dad passes." Lynch stopped abruptly. "Right, this is Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's room. We did our best with our tent upgrade to make sure each couple had their own private section. Not much, but it's got a bed, at least... Or double cot."

"With comforting charms so that it feels just like a normal bed," Aquila explained, seeing the look on Vernon's face.

"Of course," Lynch said smoothly. "But if it's not good enough, we can transfigure it into a real bed easily enough." He grinned, glancing at Aquila. "Got a special room for you and Lover boy... who looks different. Hello? I don't believe we've met-"

"Did you listen to anything I told you?" Aquila questioned. "They're all in disguise...?"

"Oh!" Lynch cried. "Right. Sorry. Pre-game plans running through my head. Which reminds me, we should get back to-"

Aquila slapped him, silencing him immediately. "Better?" she questioned, ignoring the gasp from Petunia.

Lynch rubbed his jaw, nodding. "Thanks."

Aquila rolled her eyes. "Our room, please?"

"Er, right," Lynch said, spinning around and speeding off. "Just a few doors down, er, flaps, but you get the idea." They stopped precisely two doors down. "You got the twins between you and your parents, kid. I say go hog-wild."

"Lynch!" Aquila cried.

"What?" Lynch asked defensively. "Honestly, you're worse than mum. Who is on your other side, so don't go too wild." She sighed. He wasn't going to stop, was he? "Right, set your things down, bring your gear. Let's go, let's go. Lots of plans, little time."

"Lynch, you're freaking out," Aquila said gently. "We'll be fine. Spain's got nothing compared to us, you know that. We're beating them in points, even if we lose this match. We'll still qualify to keep playing for the European."

"You're right," Lynch sighed. "This is a big match, and we haven't had practice as much as usual and I'm just a bit worried-"

"Don't be," Aquila insisted. "We're Ireland. We kick ass. That's who we are."

They began to walk back towards the center of the tent, Dudley following. "Good, because... well, Tara may be out," Lynch said, as though warning her... breaking it to her gently.

"What?" Aquila whispered, her heart beating fast. If she was out... if she was out, then they were screwed! Aquila couldn't get injured, yet this was a Cup match, she was bound to break at least an arm.

"Her back's been killing her, with all the practices we've been running to get her back in shape, and... she doesn't think she can play. We've got Healer's on her, but it's not looking good."

"But she's okay, right?" Dudley questioned. "Like, walking and stuff?"

"Oh, yeah," Lynch said immediately. "She just doesn't think she can take much of a blow. So if we lose you... Fuck, Ella, we're going to be shit out of luck for protecting my left."

She knew it. "So, that's why... the emergency plays. Of course."

"Gotta change a lot if we're going to play it safe."

"No," Aquila said firmly as they made it to the communal area, Dudley's parents trailing as they spotted them walking past their room. "We keep the plays the same." She spotted the team watching her, and she swallowed. "Plays stay the same," she repeated firmly, glancing at them all. "If I go down... I'm down, but I'm going to play until I physically can't play anymore. I played the last Cup with a broken arm, and pretty much shattered ribs, I can do it again."

"I'd advise against this," Amos said softly. She smiled slightly at him, in greeting. "We need safer plays-"

"Lynch, it's your call," Miranda said gently. "Aquila or Amos?"

"If I get demoted for this," Lynch muttered to her, "I want you to pay for whatever I lose."

"Deal," Aquila murmured.

"We keep the plays," Lynch said firmly. "Aquila's right. We know the plays, she knows them. If Tara's out, then we're going to have to play without her. Aquila can take care of herself. I want a Healer ready with the bone healing potion, and anything else, just in the locker room. If she goes down, I want her right back up immediately." Lynch glanced at her. "Got it?"

She took a deep breath. It was a lot of pressure. "Got it."

"If you know, you know that you can't go on, you say so. We'll get another reserve to cover. It's better than having absolutely no one, but... only if you know for sure that you absolutely can't go on," Lynch continued.

She nodded, understanding. This was a match. And even though they'd still make it to the European Cup, winning it would give them even better chances for the World. She couldn't blow it. "For the team."

"For the team," Lynch repeated, quiet. He glanced at everyone. "Let's go."

"Exactly how violent is this sport?" Vernon questioned Aquila, when she slung her bag over her shoulder and checked to make sure everything was inside.

She swallowed, appreciating the concern. "Well, let's put it this way. Tara, she used to play full time for the team. Last year, at the match I took Dudley too, a bludger... uh, this ball that flies itself, hit her in the back, breaking it. She's still not fully recovered... And same match, a bludger hit me in the rib and arm, breaking it and I still played fifteen minutes after the fact so... it's pretty brutal. I mean, people die sometimes. Lynch almost died two years ago-" She winced. "Partially his fault, but yeah... nothing to worry about. Wicked pay if you're injured though."

She smiled brightly, to try to assure him, and Petunia, who seemed to be breathing oddly, and took Dudley's hand. "Ready for a match, Duds?"

He grinned. "Break a leg."

"I knew I liked you," Aquila smirked. She took a deep breath and glanced at the others around her. Petunia and Vernon. "Let's go. Stay close. The others will circle, just in case." She glanced down at Dudley's hand... "I can't hold it... but I would be, if I could. Safety precautions." He understood. She squeezed his hand before releasing it. "You're my entourage."

"Ready?" Lynch called. She got into position, grabbing her broom, squaring her shoulders, and then they exited the tent. For this match, well... you sort of get a party outside of your tent, waiting for you to exit. Though they were one member short, no one seemed to take notice. Not yet, anyway.

The cheers were deafening, the cries called out to every team mate, including her. It was a welcome that she'd never received before. Other matches, they got ready in the locker room, they didn't require a camp. But this was big. And the loyal fans sporting green around them all, they were there for all of them. To support them. To fight for them.

They made it to the stands, and the rest of the team headed to the underground passage to the lockers. Aquila hesitated, glancing at Dudley.

"I'll walk you to your seats," she told them

She gripped his arm tightly, keeping him close to her as she mounted the stairs to lead him to his seat. The twins and Angelina and Angelina's parents would protect him, and his parents. And if anything happened, she knew they'd get them out. "Don't make eye contact with anyone around you," she told him quietly. "And don't let anyone pick a fight with you. Keep your accent if you say something. Remember the words I taught you-"

"Da, spasiba, tsel," Dudley repeated. She nodded.

"I know you don't like it, but it's safer... It's so much safer to let them believe you're a foreigner than to let them know who you really are, okay?"

He nodded once and they were about to turn onto the steps for the next level when a figure appeared, a cane blocking their path. Aquila froze, staring at the cane inches from her midsection, the edge of it on the rail next to her. Dudley almost stumbled into her, but she tightened her grip on his arm. The entourage behind her stopped.

"How strange to see you in the stands, Aquila."

"I was just heading to put my things in the VIP box, Lucius," Aquila said gracefully. Her voice turned light and just as haughty as his. "You know how tedious these things are. So little time to get ready for warm ups."

"Indeed," Lucius said deeply. His gray eyes flitted to Dudley, who was tense. "And who is this? Simon Otterburn?" She supposed he did have some similar coloring to Simon, especially in this altered form.

Aquila swallowed. "This is Vladimir Borisinov. He's homeschooled in Russia. He'll be attending university in the fall."

"Oh, how interesting," Lucius said with a dark smirk touching his lips. "For all the time I've seen you, I would have never have guessed a Russian. You look... much too English."

"My parents are British," Dudley said curtly.

"Interesting." Lucius glanced at Aquila as if he knew the secret. "I'd watch yourself in Britain, Vladimir. There's rumor that a war is going on."

Aquila offered him a single laugh, but he didn't seem to notice her lack of response. "I'll see you at your trial, Lucius. What is it, now? Eighteen counts of murder? Or am I behind a few issues of the Prophet?"

His lip curled and he pulled his wand from the cane, aiming it at her. She heard those behind her pull out their wands as well, to defend her. She didn't have her own. In the middle of a match? It would get snapped. "Don't speak to your elders that way, girl."

"Then I'll speak to family that way." Lucius snarled and flicked his wand up and down her form.

"Such a shame you'll be marrying Otterburn by term's end, isn't it? Because then you can't keep stringing Vladimir along."

She offered a single smirk. "Yes, well, you know how those contracts work. I don't know anything about it. Mother cancelled that contract last summer."

"Has she?" Lucius smirked. "I'd ask to be sure." The twinkle in his eye made her stomach turn and she grabbed Dudley's arm, pushing past the blonde man. The rest of her group followed, increasing the distance the fast her pace was.

"Who was that?" Dudley asked quietly once they were out of earshot.

"Estranged cousin," Aquila admitted. "He's one of the bad guys. His wife... she's my father's cousin. And my mother's – it's complicated. She's alright, I think. She doesn't really do much, so no one knows what side she's on, but what I have seen of her, she's hovering between good and bad."

"So stay away from anyone in your family, then."

"Basically," Aquila laughed. "We're wrecks, honestly." She pulled him to the box and left her bag with him. Her uniform was already in the locker room. She clutched her broom tightly, balancing it between her arms. She made sure Petunia and Vernon were settled in the middle, the others seated around them protectively, as they practiced. She grinned at a few friends - but they were too busy being excited. Digging in her bag, which was in his lap, she pulled out a tube of paint. Bright green.

"What do you say?" she asked Dudley.

"Paint me," he grinned. She laughed, liking his complete faith in her, and she squirted some green paint onto her hands, rubbing them together before she had him close his eyes and then she coated his face in it. She waited until her hands were dry before she grabbed the white. "Alright, and... my number." Six. She glanced towards Petunia and Vernon, waving the paint around in what she hoped was a tempting manner.

"You know you want to," Aquila taunted.

"Oh, what the hell," Petunia sighed. "Live a little." Aquila liked it. She did the same to her face as she did Dudley's, and then she glanced at Vernon. "Oh, Vernon, do it!"

Vernon sighed. "Very well. But this better not be some mojo-"

"It washes off," Aquila giggled. She painted his face as well and then leaned back, throwing her paint into her bag, and then made sure her hands were dry before she pulled out her scarf. She wrapped it around Dudley's neck, biting her lip. "Keep it safe, yeah?" He nodded. "Alright, I got to get to the locker room. You'll be fine?"

"Yeah."

She glanced towards the twins, who were having a heated discussion. "Stay with them. Don't talk to strangers-"

"I know, Aquila." She nodded and was itching to give him a kiss – he could see the effort she was putting forth to hold it back. "I know," he repeated, though the meaning was entirely different. She climbed down the stands, grabbing Mr. Johnson and Mr. Weasley's arms.

"Hey! I'm about to head out... Keep an eye on the glamours, yeah?"

"Got it, lass," Arthur saluted.

"Give 'em hell," Mr. Johnson encouraged.

"Wouldn't waste the chance," Aquila grinned. She climb the rail, turning with her back to the expansive fall behind her, and grinned at the absolutely horrified expression Petunia had on her face. Aquila gaved a salute with her fingers to her forehead and then she tipped backwards, hearing Petunia shout in alarm. Mid-fall, she slid her broom between her legs and took off like a rocket.

Dudley sat heavily into the chair, one of the twins to his left, and his mum to his right. Beside the twin, was Angelina, making Dudley strongly suspect it was George. Besides Angelina was Alicia, and then who he assumed was Fred. In the row behind him, were some of Aquila's friends, he could tell by their enthusiastic rundown of Aquila's heart-attack inducing exit. If he hadn't seen her flying off, he would have assumed she plummeted all the way down, and she once told him it was about five hundred feet. He didn't imagine it would be too pleasant of a landing.

He didn't know who was behind him, but by the red hair, he guessed they were related to Fred and George, and Potter's friend - Raol or something. Potter was seated directly behind him, a mousy brunette talking so fast about something he couldn't even make it out. He took the most comfort in the group in front of him. Mr. Johnson, Mrs. Johnson, who he assumed were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and other parents, friends of the four mentioned. And then there were teens seated beside his father, one with dark skin, a rather small, but fierce girl beside him, and beside her, an animated, intense fellow that was watching the field like a hawk.

Dudley couldn't make out a word in the roars of the crowd.

"That's Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, and Oliver Wood," Mrs. Johnson spoke up suddenly. Dudley glanced at her, and noticed his mother's attention had been caught. "Gryffindors as well. Aquila's the odd bird of the bunch, being Ravenclaw. Oliver's just about obsessed with Quidditch as Aquila is, though I think she's got him beat on a few memorized fouls than he. He plays for Puddlemere United." Dudley nodded. He had heard him mentioned before. "And Lee Jordan is the same year as the twins, a prankster as well. He's dating Katie, a year below them. Nice lass, and he's a good lad." He could recall Jordan's name as well.

Aquila must have been good friends with anyone related to Quidditch. She certainly knew a lot of people.

"Aquila's mentioned them, but I've never met them," Dudley informed the woman.

Mrs. Johnson nodded, as if expecting this. "Well, once the match starts, you no doubt won't have a chance until the snitch is caught or there's a time out. Oh, and do excuse Oliver's language. He gets very into the game." The last part was said more for his mother's benefit than Dudley's own.

It took a long time for the match to actually start. Aquila glanced at Tara worriedly, who was having cooling spells being placed on her back muscles, laying on a bench in the middle of the locker room. She was in absolutely no condition to play. Aquila had to survive the whole match. She had to.

"Let the games... BEGIN!" The Spanish Minister called in heavily accented English. She stared at the other players, swallowing her nerves. She could do this. It was Quidditch. Quidditch was her thing. Flying was what she was good at.

"My right!" Lynch called. She dove underneath him, barrel rolling and came out on his right, whacking the bludger before it could even get close to him. It sailed into the goal, scoring them the first points of the match. "Nice hit!"

She flew off, going as fast as she could towards the bludger in her sights. She aimed and just as she was about to hit, it changed direction, plowing into her arm.

"BLACK'S BEEN HIT!" The announcer called in English, before repeating in Spanish. Aquila glanced at her arm, cursing. Broken. She'd have to get the potion. She couldn't make worse damage. "IT LOOKS LIKE SHE'S RECEIVING MEDICAL TREATMENT!" Aquila landed in front of the locker room, and the Healer was already there, giving her a disposable cup full of the potion she needed to drink, and she took Aquila's broom before grabbing Aquila's forearm, setting it. It was excruciating, but she doubted this would be the last.

"Thanks," she called to the Healer, grabbing her broom and taking back off into the sky. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! BLACK'S BACK UP AND FLYING, EVEN THOUGH THAT LOOKED LIKE A COMPOUND FRACTURE!" Aquila wished he would shut up. Her arm was going to take a while to heal, but if she took an easy for the next few minutes, she'd be fine. She flew past the Keeper for Spain and while he wasn't looking, scored another bludger through the hoop. Another ten points. If they got a big enough lead... they could risk pulling another World Cup. Not catch the snitch, but win by points. She wondered what the twins were betting.

"ANOTHER TEN POINTS! IRELAND 20-0." She kept glancing around at her team, knowing where she should be, but keeping an eye on everyone else in case something changed. She didn't want any complications.

"Black!" she spun, catching the Quaffle being thrown at her. She may not have been a Chaser, but she knew how to handle one just as well. Three Spain players were in hot pursuit and Aquila dived, gaining speed as she aimed her entire body towards the goals. The Keeper was watching her, eyes wide, as he didn't seem to think she was going to slow down. She saw one of her teammates hit a bludger, sailing it towards the goals. The Keeper had a choice. And she knew which one he was going to take. He was going to block her. She grinned, and just as she was about to hit, the announcer screaming now in absolute excitement, she dropped the Quaffle and a teammate underneath her caught it, ducking around and throwing it through the hoop, towards Aquila again.

She ducked out of the way, letting Spain catch it, before she began to trail them.

"TWO GOALS SCORED IN THREE SECONDS! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! IRELAND'S UP 40-0!"

Within three minutes, she was down at the lockers, getting her arm healed once more. Merlin, how many hits exactly was she going to take? Spain seemed to realize that she was pretty much the only beater for her position, and there was no one to replace her.

It made her the target.

With the score of a hundred to sixty, Spain making a comeback in the second hour, it was tight. Anyone's game, really. She hit more bludgers than she ever remembered hitting in any single match. Her body was sweating, her arms ached, but she felt the adrenaline. Oh, she was going to hurt tomorrow. A nice soak in the tub sounded wonderful.

Her eyes darted to a bludger coming her way, and she raced to meet it, and hit it as hard as she could, hearing the sound of the goal dinging as she tried to find another.

That was when it happened. She didn't know what hit her, but she knew it wasn't a bludger. It barrelled into her side and Aquila didn't see any of it coming, so the grip on her broom was loose at best. And she didn't have time to tighten it. She fell off, her broom falling just a few seconds behind her, and she wasn't slowing down.

Oh, bloody hell. This is how she was going to die wasn't it? Not in the bloody war, or the bloody- All she wanted to do was play in the World Cup. Was that so difficult to ask for?

Halfway down, a bludger pummeled into her stomach and she began to spiral, blacking out as she heard the whooshing of someone diving to save her.

"IT LOOKS LIKE BLACK IS BEGINNING TO COME TO! NASTY FALL, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AT HOME. AT LEAST THREE HUNDRED FEET!" Aquila groaned, finding she was laying in the sand at the bottom of the pitch, near the goals, and someone was standing over her, worried.

"Bloody hell, Lynch, go catch the snitch," Aquila groaned. She held up a hand and he grabbed it, hauling her to her feet. "I'm fine... Maybe a few ribs, but I'm fine."

"You could bloody say thank you for catching you!" he laughed. He patted her on the back. "Can't loose you yet. When we're winning for sure, yes, but not now."

She appreciated his value on her condition. He took back off to the sky, though, as the Healers approached, and she winced slightly, clutching her ribs. Definitely broken.

"I'd advise sitting out-"

"Not an option," Aquila interrupted. She grabbed her broom from another Healer, surprised she had two tending to her. They checked her ribs, declaring she was bruised, and maybe one was broken, and she had a scrapes, but nothing she couldn't handle. She drank more bone healing potion, and then was back up in the sky.

"They better have called foul for whoever hit me!" Aquila screamed at Lynch.

"Oh, they did! Gave us a free shot!"

"How long was I out?"

"Maybe five minutes?"

She groaned. When the next goal was made, she learned that they were nearing two hundred, and Spain was at ninety. They were winning, at least. She spotted the bludger she wanted. She began flying towards the announcers box, towards where the Dursleys were. She hit the bludger, and grunts at the force, as it was pretty strong. But as she's turning, a player ran into her.

That's it! "Foul!" Aquila cried to the ref. "This bloody fuck can't play worth a damn!" she screamed, gesturing towards the Spain player. A woman that had her hair down, and her goggles were glaring holes at Aquila. So she understood English? Good. "The eighth time she's ran into me!" So maybe she was exaggerating. "If she can't fucking fly a broom, she shouldn't fucking be here!"

So maybe Aquila had a bit of a temper problem. "Miss Verde!" The ref called. He blew his whistle and the players all halted immediately.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THERE'S A PERSONAL VENDETTA GOING ON AT THE MOMENT, FOLKS. VERDE HAS CRASHED INTO BLACK FOR THE THIRD TIME THIS MATCH!" Third? Aquila only counted two, if she was the same woman that ran into her when she plummeted to her death.

"Verde, what the hell is going on?" the referee demanded, Aquila on one side of him and Verde on the other. Verde glared at Aquila.

"Just a little team rivalry." Good so she spoke English too.

"Listen, bint," Aquila snapped. "Learn to fly your broom. You were nowhere near me, and suddenly you're plowing into me. If you can't fly safely, maybe you should have your reserve teach you how to fly, got it? If it was team rivalry, then it would have happened once, and not just to me. So back the fuck off."

"Miss Black, I'll ask you to calm down," the ref said calmly. "Verde, penalty box for ten minutes. It's a safety hazard and we play Quidditch the safest way possible - not nearly killing our opponents." Aquila's gaze was liquid fire as she glared at Verde, who glared back.

"Yes, ref."

"VERDE SEEMS TO BE GETTING THE PENALTY BOX! AND THERE'S THE WHISTLE. GAME IS RESUMING." Aquila wished he'd stop screaming into the microphone. Her eyes swiveled to her friends, particularly Dudley, and she winked, pulling her goggles back on, before zooming off.

But there was one thing she noticed. Oliver Wood was having an absolute field day shouting at the players that couldn't hear him. She knew there was a reason Wood was invited.

By the fifth hour, she was exhausted. Her arm hurt, her muscles were straining, and despite getting her fifth broken arm, she wasn't going to stop now. Lynch said until she absolutely couldn't go any further. And she would honor that. But they were losing. By ten points. And that meant that whoever got the snitch... whoever got the snitch would win. And by such a big point lead - five hundred to four ninety, it could royally screw up their points for the European Cup.

A flash of gold caught her eye, hovering over the pitch. She glanced at Spain's seeker, noticing that he was looking dow, trying to find it below him, but... but it was above. She had to find Lynch. She lapped the field, before spotting him, doing the same but below her.

"Lynch!" she called. She flew up next to him, rolling her arm to try to loosen the muscles. He slowed, and they began to ride side by side. "You shouldn't be looking down. Look up. Middle of the field, about three hundred feet. Spain's not even paying attention to what the game is doing anymore-"

"Bloody fuck, what would I do without you?"

Aquila snorted. "Get piss drunk somewhere, no doubt." He flashed her a quick grin and was off, and before anyone really noticed he was intent on a path, he was more than halfway to the snitch, obviously spotting it too.

"LYNCH IS IN HOT PURSUIT OF THE SNITCH. LOOKS LIKE THIS IS GOING TO BE CLOSE. SPAIN'S CLOSING IN BEHIND HIM, AND HERNANDEZ IS LOOKING PRETY BLOODY FURIOUS AT THE MOMENT!" She had to break up their point gap. Ten points. She could do ten bloody points.

She nearly hit the ground as she flew as low as possible, and the bludger was getting into the perfect position. She put everything she had into the blow, so much power, that the blinding pain that came after it made her think she had broken her arm. But it wasn't coming from her forearm, it was coming from her shoulders.

Oh, Merlin, it was on fire, and with a panic in her stomach she prayed she didn't tear anything. If she did... oh, bloody hell. She was screwed.

"BLACK'S TAKEN A HIT! SHE'S CLUTCHING HER SHOULDER-I DIDN'T SEE A BLUDGER DID YOU? BUT HER HIT HAS MADE IT TO THE GOAL! IRELAND AND SPAIN ARE TIED 500 POINTS EACH." She slid off of her broom, standing at the bottom of the pitch, taking deep breaths through her nose to keep from crying. Merlin, it hurt sooooo bad.

She could see Healer's flying over to her and she moved her hand just as they approached, letting them inspect it.

"Please, tell me it'll be good and I can keep going."

"Torn," a Healer she was only vaguely familiar with remarked. "Looks like a torn muscle. These take more time to heal. And you'll need to sit down for it-"

"I have to keep going," Aquila insisted.

"You could cause some serious, permanent damage if you play on this," the Healer snapped.

"And we have a match to win!" Aquila shouted. "I'm it. No one's able to replace me-"

"It'll take about a half hour to heal your shoulder," the Healer interrupted. "You can get back to it afterwards."

"Absolutely not," Aquila said firmly. "Legal adult stating that I'm still playing. We'll heal it later. Lynch almost has the snitch." She prayed he did. Because it bloody hurt. And she wasn't going to be able to fly for much longer.

"Miss Black, you better not-"

She threw her leg over her broom, switching arms so that she was now playing left hand. "Scream at me later."

And scream, she knew, they would. She ignored their protests as she flew off, dodging what she knew would be a firestorm.

"What happened?" she heard somsone from her team shout. Mullet. She flew along side him, wincing slightly as it jarred her shoulder.

"Torn shoulder muscles," she responded. "I'm playing left for the rest of the game."

"You sure you don't need to sit down? You look a bit ... in pain."

"Hurts like a bitch, Mullet, but I'm playing."

"Amos is going to throw a fit."

"Let him!"

It wasn't even a minute later that the crowd absolutely roared and the announcer screamed louder than ever, "LYNCH HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! LYNCH HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! IRELAND WINS 680-510! BLOODY GOOD GAME!"

She couldn't help the absolute relief that flooded her system, the fact that she didn't have to hit any bludgers with her left arm, and the fact that they had won. It certainly made up for the fact that she lost the Hogwarts Cup. Made up for it a lot.

She did the victory lap and then hesitated as she shook hands with the players. Verde was back, and she was near the end of the line. Maybe Aquila could just skip her? But that would be horrible sportsmanship- Aquila extended her right hand to her, and the other players had been gentle, seeming to know she had an injury. Verde grabbed her right hand, and shook it hard, making Aquila cry out and clutch her shoulder.

"Oi!" Mullet cried. "Fuck off, Verde."

She felt Mullet's hand on her left shoulder, as if to make sure she was okay, but she winced and shook her head. She wasn't okay but she had two more people's hands to shake. She stuck it out for the next player, her temper flaring, but the man reached for her other arm, shaking it firmly, with a small wink. The last player just lightly tapped the palm of her hand, like a low high five. Okay.

"Let's get you taken care of," Mullet said gently and she agreed. She flew down to the locker room, the Healers giving her a good glare, but she did her best to ignore it. Pulling off her robes with her left hand, she stood there in her sports bra and shorts, as the healers inspected her shoulder.

"You bloody idiot," Lynch told her.

"Not that bloody, but I will admit, I was an idiot. Also, who the fuck does Verde think she is? She nearly killed me!"

"Yeah, well, tell that to her coach. He absolutely hated you. No idea why, but I could hear the plays he was calling out to her," Amos's voice spoke up. "Get Black, mostly. My Spanish was a little rusty."

Aquila groaned and hissed as the Healer started to rotate her arm slowly. "Bloody hell, woman!"

"If you would have taken the potion, you would have been healed by now."

"Can't you just do a spell and I'll take the potion after I snog my boyfriend?"

The Healer glared at her, but gave her a potion, which she drank, and then created a sling for her. Aquila grinned, telling the others she'd be back. She had a boyfriend to snog. And it was going to be one of the best snogs of her life.

She mounted her broom and took off, seeing the crowd clearing, all except for the Owner's Box, which was standing, talking to each other, laughing. She landed as Dudley was talking to Oliver.

"Nice to meet you, my name's-"

"Dudley!" Aquila grinned, shoving Wood out of the way and and handing him her broom. Her good arm grabbed Dudley's shirt and she pulled him down for a kiss. She figured it was pretty safe. There weren't too many people around. She probably was awful looking and she was sweaty, so she didn't smell that great either. But she leaned into his side as she pulled away, smiling and glanced at Oliver. "So, Wood, what'd you think?"

"Sort of a wide turn, near the end," Oliver informed her, gesturing towards the opposite side of the field. "Could have saved a lot of time getting the last bludger if you'd made a sharper turn.. Probably wouldn't have hurt herself either."

"That's why we invite you," she smiled brightly. She glanced at Dudley, who was looking at her sling with a small frown.

"What'd you do?"

"Tore a few muscles in my shoulder," Aquila shrugged. She winced, cursing. "Ouch, dammit. Okay, no movements to the shoulders. Right, this is Oliver Wood, wicked Keeper for Puddlemere. Taught Potter everything he knows about Quidditch, and that's a lot." She glanced at Oliver. "Dudley Dursley. Potter's cousin and a wicked, wicked rugby player."

"Rugby?" Oliver questioned, his brogue thick. "Oh! Right! That sport with the-" He enthusiastically shook Dudley's hand, making Aquila giggle. "That's bloody brilliant! I don't know my ass from my hand in a rugby match, but they're brilliant to watch!"

"He uses the word brilliant a lot when he's excited," she murmured to Dudley, giggling. Dudley chuckled, seeming to agree. She manuevered around him, grinning as Petunia and Vernon glanced at her. "Well, what'd you think?"

"I had about eight heart attacks, and I think my lungs collapsed when you started to fall," Petunia admitted. She gasped at the sling, "Oh! What happened?"

"Tore some muscles," Aquila admitted. "It'll be right as rain in a few." She glanced to Vernon. "What about you? Like it? Hate it? Honest."

"Way more exciting than a football match, I'll give you that. Exactly how many balls are played at once?"

"Four," Aquila answered. "A quaffle, which is a bit like a football, and is thrown between players. Two bludgers, which are what I deal with. Fly themselves, and hurt like Hades when they hit you. Do the most damage. And then there's the Snitch, which Lynch deals with. Basically, a tiny gold ball that has wings and it flies around, super fast, and whoever catches that ends the match. There's a lot going on."

"Don't know how you keep your head straight out there," Vernon admitted. "Couldn't do it."

"That's why I'm the professional player," Aquila grinned. "Glad you liked it." She gasped, seeing who was beside him. "Lee! Merlin, look at you! Haven't see you in about two weeks, but you're already different!" Not really. He laughed it off and she greeted Katie, who was her year, and then started on the row of gingers behind the Dursleys. "Charlie!" she squealed. She hugged the Dragon tamer tightly, with one arm, relieved to see him. "I thought you were in Romania!"

"Came back for a few days, and Dad got tickets to this so-" He shrugged, as if that explained it. "Wicked match."

"We try," she winked. She tackled the next Weasley, and his girlfriend, who Dudley spotted at that precise moment. "Fleur, Bill. Oh, it's so good to see you. Fleur, how's your family? Gabby?"

They were cousins... through Aquila's Veela side. "Oh, fantastique," Fleur declared. "Maman wants you to visite soon, oui?"

"Soon," Aquila promised. When she got through everyone, she climbed over the seat to get back next to Dudley, noticing her broom lodged in the seats from where Oliver had discarded it. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get back to the tent," she grinned. "Free alcohol and some wicked celebration." She met Dudley's eyes, and he spotted the look. The look that promised a lot of personal time, as well. She took his hand, and he grabbed her bag and broom. "Come on."


	28. Celebrations and Explanations

They hadn't even made it to the tent for ten minutes, Aquila taking a much needed shower, when she heard Ginny at the flap of the tent. "Hey, Black?"

"Yeah?" she called, turning the water off and grabbing a towel, rolling her hair up. She slid on a pair of shorts and was careful as she put a sports bra on, not bothering with a shirt. It wasn't as if she had anything to hide, and this was as conservative as she was during practices. If she was going to be drinking, she wanted to make sure nothing was dangling to set her on fire, too.

"We've got a situation," Ginny muttered as Aquila pulled the flap to the side.

"Situation?" Aquila questioned, reaching for her wand in the sink and following Ginny to a congregation of others. They were tense, silent, as they all stood, listening outside. "What's wrong?"

"Shh," Molly shushed the girl and Aquila immediately obeyed, listening as well. Curses. Curses were being thrown outside. "Amos threw up shields," Molly explained in a hushed whispered. "Wards, just in case, but we don't think they're targeting here. They can't possibly know we're all here. We apparated here, so they didn't see us walk in," Molly explained. "But they're attacking Muggleborns, it seems."

Aquila swallowed, panicking a moment when she couldn't find Dudley, until she remembered that he didn't quite look the same. She found him easily after that, sitting beside Maeve, at the table, his parents beside him.

"The wards are strong?" Aquila asked, biting her lip, in obvious anxiety. Great. This was just what the Dursleys needed to understand magic was harmless.

"No one's getting in or out," Amos said firmly. "Not without a lot of struggle, and by then we can all be long gone."

"So..." Lynch said carefully. "Who wants firewhiskey?"

"If I don't bloody get some I might go after Verde," Aquila said first. "Because bloody hell, I really need a drink."

Lynch grinned, passing her a shot glass and she clinked it with him before throwing it back, loving the burn. It felt a hell of a lot better than her shoulder did. She laughed, requesting a refill, and noticing Dudley standing, to join her. "Make it two." Lynch did as requested and the party began. She passed the extra shot to Dudley, and he hesitated a moment, before knocking it back, and she quickly followed.

"Bloody hell, this stuff still burns," Dudley coughed.

"Learn to hold the liquor," she winked. She shook her head, looking him over. "It's still weird to think you're Dudley under there. I feel like I'm cheating on you or something."

"Well, I'm Dudley," he shrugged. She giggled, knowing it to be true. "Is this that firewhiskey?"

"Straight from the dragon itself," she assured him. "We've got a stock of at least three bottles a person, if Quigley had any say in this-"

"Which he did," Quigley assured her, interrupting. "And it's four, Black. I had to make sure, if we lost, we had enough to knock ourselves out."

"Oh, definitely," she said sarcastically. "Because the first two bottles wouldn't have done that." She requested two more and walked over to Vernon and Petunia, who were a little apprehensive. "Best liquor on the planet, I assure you. Stronger than Russia's finest vodka, and burns more than the Sahara desert." Petunia took hers hesitantly. "Also, it's sort of all we've got in the Wizarding world. No beer or anything... well, I suppose we do have whiskey-"

"What is it, exactly?"

"Er..." She hesitated, glancing at Dudley.

"Drink it," Dudley insisted. "You'll like it, dad. It's actually nice."

"This isn't any ruddy owl piss, right?"

"No," Aquila assured him, laughing. Vernon sniffed it before sipping it lightly. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Kicks, doesn't it? Knock it all back, or you won't get the full effect." Merlin, it was like she was corrupting Dudley's parents. "And if you get a hangover in the morning, we've got stuff to make it all go away." He hesitated before knocking it back, coughing harshly once it was down. "Who knew merpeople tears were so awesome with dragon breath, huh?" she grinned.

"What?" he cried.

"It's sort of... mermaid tears that's boiled with dragon fire," Dudley explained. "Who knew?"

"It's completely safe," Aquila promised. "No remnants of a mermaid," she assured the pair of them, Petunia still a little skeptical as she eyed the drink in her hands. "Dudley's had nearly a full bottle and he's fine."

"Er... More like a bottle and a half, collectively," he admitted.

She grinned. "Right, that."

Vernon still didn't look better than green. And it wasn't the paint on his face, which she supposed he could have washed off. Petunia sighed and drank it quickly, almost as if she didn't want to taste it. "Oh, my! That's quite strong!"

"Our strongest," Aquila grinned. "Lynch!" she called, turning towards her captain. "Another round, yeah?"

"Take the whole bottle," Lynch grinned, passing a few bottles to her. She handed one to Dudley, and then offered a single bottle to the couple still sitting.

"In case you change your mind," she told them. Vernon hesitated, but took it. Aquila took Dudley's arm, cracking open her bottle and pulling him a few feet away from his parents. "Oi, Fred! George! A little music, yeah?"

"We do have sound wards," Amos agreed.

The twins grinned at each other, detaching themselves from their respective girlfriends and retreated to their rooms. When they returned, there was a brass gramophone and a few records. "We've got Weird Sisters, Brass Dragons, Muggle Mania, and some Declamation Dragon Nation."

"Weird Sisters, definitely," Ginny said immediately. She grabbed a shot of firewhiskey when her mother wasn't looking and drank it. Molly turned around at that exact moment, shouting shrilly.

"Givevra Weasley! How dare you drink! You aren't even of age-"

"Ireland won, mum!" Ginny whinned. "They're going to the Europeans! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. And besides, it's legal in the Muggle world for me to drink at sixteen! With a parent present, at least."

Molly sighed. "Oh, very well. But no hangover potion in the morning."

Ginny grinned. "Thanks, mum!" She glanced at Lynch, her eyes going puppy-dog wide. "Refill?"

"You got it, Weaslette," Lynch smirked. The music kicked in at that exact moment and Aquila giggled. It was "Do the Hippogriff."

"So... how do you dance at Wizarding parties?" Dudley asked her, his hands resting on her hips as they faced each other. She put her hands on her shoulder, the bottle of firewhiskey ducking just slightly behind his back.

"Not like you do at your parties," she admitted. "It's a bit... well, more conservative, I suppose. It is a society built upon numerous traditions. We haven't quite got rid of them yet." She took a sip of the firewhiskey in her hands before backing up a few steps. "Come on, I'll show you. Don't you dare step on my feet."

The song was just screaming, as it was the opening, an electric guitar screaming in the background. "Are you ready?" Aquila echoed, repeating the singer's same words as he tried to pump up the tipsy group of players.

"This is your music?"

She giggled. "Sure is. Weird Sisters are the greatest at the moment. Bloody fantastic band." He seemed a tad skeptical. Merlin, was this the first time he's heard them? But he would listen to her radio sometimes, when he'd come over, and last year at the pitch... Alright, she was going to make this an awesome experience. "Take my hand." She gave him her unoccupied hand and began to sway her hips, giggling. Once the music picked up, proclaiming how to do the hippogriff, she noticed that he was getting the hang of it, just sort of... flailing your arms. And shaking your head about.

The man seemed a little... unsure about her cultures dance moves. "You don't do like... any other dance moves?"

"Not... really. I mean, there's the waltz and other types of ballroom dancing, but... none like what I've seen at your parties." She shrugged apologetically. "And if we played that kind of music, I'm pretty sure Maeve would be scandalized by what she'd see. Not to mention Miranda..." She glanced over at Mrs. Diggory, almost mimicking Aquila's movements as she danced with her husband. It was the Hippogriff afterall. "Our parties aren't nearly as exciting."

"You do drink a bit more, though."

She giggled. "In celebration." The song changed to a much slower one and she put her hands once more on his shoulders, changing her pace from rocking out to slowly rocking side to side. "This must be their old album," Aquila said quietly. "They played this at the Yule ball two years ago."

"Oh?"

She nodded, resting her head down on his shoulder, exhaling slightly as she listened to his heartbeat. "I'm so glad you could come... I didn't really expect for your parents to agree, actually, but I'm really grateful they're trying to experience it-"

"I think you've really made them want to see it. Dad's still a little skeptical about it all, but... well, this far outweighs what I think he even imagined."

"And what did he imagine?"

He chuckled. "Standing over a cauldron, warts, cursing people and burnings at the stake-"

She wrinkled her nose. "The last witch burning was in the 1600s in Wizarding Britain, and it was blood supremists attempting to rid the world of Muggleborns." He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. Ravenclaw. I know things." She sighed softly. "We aren't that barbaric. I know the people fighting outside doesn't really help that argument, but... we aren't that barbaric."

"What that blonde guy said today..." Aquila had almost forgotten. "What did he mean?"

"I have no idea. I'm going to be having a lengthy discussion with my mother to figure out precisely what is going on." She kissed his collarbone lightly. "But let's forget about that for now."

"I can do that." They danced for a while, until the next album had to be put in, and during which they just talked to each other, occassionally taking a drink from their bottles, and by the end of hers, she was right drunk, and a little stumbly. "Where are you going?"

"I think my fine captain deserves a speech," Aquila said pointedly. "Hold on." She walked over to where the Dursley parents were, seeing that they were drinking tenatively from the bottle she had given them. They hadn't drank much, but enough that it wasn't sealed anymore. Aquila climbed up on the table, signalling for the music to be turned down. "Oi! All of you! Listen up!"

"Aquila, go to bed, you're drunk!" Tara called, laughing.

"Shush, you!" Aquila called back, pointing in her direction. She swallowed as everyone eventially faced her. "I just want to say, that our team is amazing. It was a bloody close game, almost a tie, and if Lynch hadn't have caught that snitch, we wouldn't be here right now, laughing, drinking, and dancing. We'd be sitting around, angry, and to be completely honest, Verde would probably be pummeled into the ground if I had anything to say about it."

"Would have let you!" Mullet shouted.

"Damn right," Aquila insisted. "And I don't know about you guys, but this win was bloody awesome and we're bloody awesome and even though there's a war bloody going on outside, it doesn't matter right now, because we won! 680-510!"

There were cheers and everyone raised their glasses as Aquila lifted her own. "To bloody Ireland! Because we're bloody good fuckers on the field!" There were cheers and she teetered down, laughing and slung her arm around Dudley's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. It was much more heated than she anticipated, but she didn't mind. She supposed that was the firewhiskey.

"Let's... go to our room," she murmured to him. He nodded, kissing her once more, and she set her drink on the counter, Dudley doing the same, before she linked hands with his and led him down the corridor towards their flapped room.

It was almost bare, chilly, in the summer air, and she felt a little cold, her bare stomach not as warm as it was in the hotter common area. She fell onto the bed, pulling Dudley with her and they laid there, side by side for a moment.

"You have some green paint on your face," he murmured, turning his head to look at her. She wiped at her face, seeing the paint that had smeared off of his when they had kissed. She supposed she shouldn't have let them use the paint that was oil based and would still be runny and glossy even after hours upon hours of use.

She giggled at it. "I must look like a green monster."

"I think you look sort of like you're turning into the Hulk."

"The Hulk?" she questioned.

"Uh, we'll get to that. Movie and a few comics."

"Comics?"

He smiled at her gently, and she stopped questioning, simply understanding that he'd tell her in time what it was all about. "God, you're beautiful. And fierce. I've never been so attracted to a woman when she was angry, but I'll tell ya, you screaming at the ref today was pretty... it was pretty something."

She rolled her eyes, flushing. "Embarrassing. Pretty embarrassing, now that I look back. I have a slight temper problem, and she pushed me a little far."

"Well it was hot."

She smiled, sighing. "I aim to please." Her fingers found his, lying beside her, and she glanced at him, listening to his quiet breathing as he watched her. She kissed him suddenly, the angle weird, but she quickly fixed it by turning her body, and his arms found their way to her hips, holding her tightly, pulling her closer to him. They didn't resurface for air, instead his hands holding onto the warm flesh around her waist and guiding her body so that it was straddling him, and she was leaning over him as she kissed him.

Merlin did she love this man. The thoughts were a bit fuzzy, as she was still in a firewhiskey enduced haze, but they weren't any less true. She did love him, a bloody lot. And he was... he was everything to her. His hands slowly began to raise themselves up her sides, and her own tangled in his hair, though it was a bit difficult as his hair was short.

She pulled away suddenly, panting. "Wait... I have something to tell you."

"Okay?" he asked, blinking, confused by her sudden shift in demeaner. She shifting, sitting up slightly, and he stiffened, flushing slightly. She was about to ask why, when she thought better of it. She had a feeling why he was blushing.

"I'm... I'm trying out for Ireland, right? This summer?" He nodded, knowing that. "Well... I sort of have to go alone. I'll be in a tent with the other 'Claws, because I can't stay with Ireland during trials, and it would be dangerous with you there. Because the team can't watch you, and my friends don't know much about you - and Death Eaters will patrol it and-"

"Aquila," he said softly. "I understand. It's okay."

"But I'm going to miss our year anniversary together," she said quietly. "And that's not fair to you."

"I'd rather you miss it than put yourself in danger by having me there," he told her simply. "Don't worry about it. We can celebrate early, to make up for it. And maybe celebrate after, too."

She smiled, liking that idea, but it disappeared as she bit her lip, her eyes meeting his. The darkness around them making the whites glow slightly. "We probably won't see each other for a year... not with training as soon as trials end. So... we won't see each other after. I'm already pretty much guaranteed a spot, but I've got to go through the formal process, get a trainer... I move into the field the night after announcement is made, and... I won't be back to Little Whinging until the trials next year."

"Oh," he said quietly. "That's a long time."

"I-I know," she said quietly. "I'm sorry... I didn't even think about it, until now and... and I needed to tell you before I forgot again..." She swallowed, tears in her eyes as she dropped her head, her hair loose and dry now, resting on his chest. "And it's not fair. If I get a few days off or something, I'll stop by...but that's not guaranteed. I won't even be training with the team. I'll be with a professional trainer for a long time until I'm up to par-"

"You already are up to par," Dudley said quietly. She smiled gently, lifting her gaze. "Let's not get all mopey... If this is the last bit of the summer we'll see each other, we should at least talk about something else."

"But you'll see me until I leave for trials," she said, confused. "Right?"

"Well, yeah, but that's only a month. That's not fair," he insisted. "I was fully convinced I'd see you this Christmas."

She sighed, pressing her head to his chest, her eyes closing. "I'm sorry. I won't be able to write you, but I'll leave my owl with you so you can write me. It's a conditioning thing... you're supposed to keep focus on the game. And when you can condition yourself for a whole year, then you can write others."

"That sucks."

"I know... I didn't really think about it at the time."

In the silence of the tent, she could hear outside. The spells being cast by Death Eaters versus others. It was too dangerous here with him, but the team would keep him safe if it came down to anything. Her hands were suddenly around his neck, hugging him to her, though they were both laying down, her hovering over him. "Nothing can tear us apart unless we let it," she told him quietly.

"I love you too much for that."

She pulled back, surprised. He didn't seem to flush or anything, but his eyes did hesitantly meet hers, as he realized what he had said. "Do you?" she asked quietly. He nodded slowly. She smiled lightly, kissing him for only a few seconds, before she pulled away. "I love you too much for that too."

She felt his shoulders relax from under her grip and he leaned up to kiss her. She pulled back slightly, and he stopped immediately. "My mother will hover over us when we get back," Aquila told him quietly. "It's our last night here... and..." She hesitated. Feeling particularly bold, she pressed against him slightly, giving him time to move away if he wished. "I really want to be with you."

"God," he muttered. He let out a breath, as he seemed to hesitate. "I really want that too." Aquila heard the clause. She regarded him curiously as his eyes opened. "But, this isn't the right place. It's a tent, in the middle of a field, with all of your teammates around us... And you can hear the bad guys just like I can. It's a mood killer. And I think we've had a bit too much firewhiskey." He did have a point. She sighed and fell next to him, her arms untangling from his neck. "I'm sorry, I just... I don't want to do this here. Not like this."

She nodded. "I can accept that. Your reasons are something I wasn't really paying attention to, but you're right." She shifted so that she was more comfortable. "I just don't want to go away for a while, and you're already with some other girl."

"Sex isn't going to change anything, you know," he said after a moment. "I don't mean it like I'll leave you anyway, but I mean it as a not important thing to have a relationship-" He stopped. "I'm not saying this right..." She giggled. No he wasn't. "Am I physically attracted to you, bloody hell yes. Do we need to act on the attraction to keep us together? No. We haven't for an entire year."

"You're awfully wise," she informed him. He snorted. "It's true. Most guys your age don't think much when it comes to things like that." She regarded him silently a moment as he seemed to be a tad embarrassed. "How's your Slavic accent?"

"Vhat accent?" he muttered. She giggled, burying her face into his arm.

"Go to sleep, Russian boy."

He sighed, almost in a content way, and turned, tucking her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Aquila."

"And I love you," she responded, her fingers clasping the dog tags he wore, and her other hand resting just over his heart, feeling the heartbeat as she drifted off.

The morning came almost too quickly, and she awoke to find that he was half hanging off the bed, and she was half hanging on him. She groaned as she tried to move, her limbs aching and her muscles sore. Bloody hell, she was so exhausted.

"What's wrong?" Dudley muttered.

"My whole body hurts," she complained quietly. She pushed herself off the bed, climbing over him, and wincing as she stood, reaching for the bag with a change of clothes. She grabbed a green jersey, pulling it on, not bothering to change. It was slightly see through, showing off her stomach, yet again. Adjusting her shorts, she cracked her back, and her neck. "Ugh... I might ask Maeve for a nice massage."

"I could give you a massage."

"But it would lead to things other than a message, and we agreed here wasn't the place," she grinned. She tossed him some clothes. "I'm going to get some breakfast. Join me when you're ready." He groaned, falling back on the bed. Aquila giggled, darting out of the space, intent on some of Maeve, Molly, and Miranda's excellent cooking.

"I smell Irish potatoes, pancakes, sausage, and bacon," Aquila declared. She wasn't disappointed when she saw the many plates in front of the table.

Maeve smiled, turning around from the stove, but frown almost immediately. "Oh, my, you look horrible!"

"Um, thank you?" Aquila questioned, tucking her wand into her shorts as she looked down at her body. She saw what they did immediately. Dark bruises littered her thighs, her arms, her chest. "Oh, bloody hell, no wonder I hurt so much."

"Also a few bruises on your face," Molly said gently.

She sighed, glancing down into a bottle of firewhiskey still on the table, seeing the dark bruises on her cheekbones. And her jaw. "Wonderful. Mum will have a fit." She set the bottle down and glanced around. "No one else's up yet."

"A lot of them drank a lot longer than you did," Miranda laughed. "Amos will be out until noon, I suspect." A long time then, since Aquila suspected it to be around eight or nine. Aquila glanced up at approaching footsteps, spotting Lynch clutching his head and squinting. Aquila flicked her wand at him, the sobering spell doing wonders to help him out.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"So," she said casually. "I need to loosen some muscles. And I'd prefer not to fall back asleep again, which I'm almost certain a massage will do," Aquila stated, watching as Lynch's eyebrow flew up at an insinuation he seemed to be thinking she was making, which she wasn't. "And I'd rather help the muscles rather than just relax them so..." She took a few steps away from the table and food. "Up for a good bit of exercise."

"You realize it sounds like you're trying to get me to sleep with you." She blinked at him, her expression telling him she wasn't amused. "Fine, fine. Combat?"

"We are in a war," she agreed. She winced when he threw the first punch and her muscles ached. It was something that would change the more effort she put into it.

"So, since when were you into fighting?" she heard Dudley ask.

She laughed, twisting out of Lynch's hands as he made a grab at her shoulders, folding his arms as she dodged and landed her own hit on his stomach. "Trying to loosen up the muscles." She ducked as a blow came close to her face and she grabbed Lynch's hands, crossing his arms and pulling them behind his back. "Worked marvelously, I'll tell you."

She let go of Lynch and he rightened, rubbing his shoulder. She turned to face Dudley, smiling brightly at the normal appearance he had. "Looking like yourself again," she stated, approaching. "I like it."

"What happened to your face?"

"Yesterday," she said with a wave of her hand. "Bruises. They'll fade in a few days." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss, savoring the minty flavour of his mouth. "You didn't look like that when I woke up."

"Mr. Johnson came by." His hands carressed her hips, and he bit his lip, his face still close to her own. "Don't they hurt?"

"Not anymore," she admitted. "Needed a kick of adrenaline. There's loads of breakfast, if you want some. We probably won't be leaving here until a little after one or so. Wait until the crowds start to leave so that our departure isn't too watched." He lifted up his hand and she was confused, placing her own underneath it as he gave her something. Pills. "I figure you probably have a wicked headache."

She grinned, kissing him for a second, before throwing the pills back and swallowing them, the water a little out of the way at the moment. Besides, she didn't want to move out of his grasp.

"So, uh, just how well known are you guys, lass?" Vernon questioned, walking up to his son and her.

"You mean the team and I?" she questioned, shrugging. "Pretty well known. I mean, we're in the papers at least once a week. We have a match every three weeks. And so far we're undefeated." She looked them over. They both were back as well, to their normal forms. "So, pretty famous. I mean, Lynch is an international playboy and millionaire. I'm the Black heiress, millionaire in my own right and making big bucks off of the matches." She shrugged. "Mullet, Morgan, Finnegan all lead some philanthropist activities to help children in underdeveloped magical countries, and some even in Muggle. If there's anything the public loves, it's famous people that do good things."

"So... you're like Gary Neville?" Vernon asked.

Aquila frowned. "Who?"

"He plays on England's national football team," Dudley told her. "Uh, yeah, dad, they're all a bit like him." His eyebrows rose a bit. "So, she says we're not leaving here until about one."

"We'll probably walk around, sign autographs for a little while. And then we've got to have lunch, pack up the tent, and leave... Maybe a little differently, since Vernon didn't seem too fond of the portkey."

"Understatement," he muttered.

Aquila giggled, shaking her head. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. And before you even ask, all of the food is perfectly normal, made out of the same stuff as your own food."

"Do you always have a large feast the morning after?" Dudley asked, sitting down beside her. Lynch was at the far end of the table, eating rather... hurriedly. She rolled her eyes, not stopping from giggling when Maeve tapped him outside of the head, sitting down beside him. "Or no?"

"Usually not. We all head home, or in my case, school after trainings," she answered. "Or matches. If it's too late and I don't feel like waking the Headmaster when I get back, I usually stay the night and leave in time for the breakfast feast at school."

"How, uh, big is your school?" Vernon asked.

"Well there are only about three hundred students," Aquila admitted. "But the school is built to handle at least four thousand. There's been a steady decline in our population for centuries now." She poured herself some pumpkin juice and Dudley raised an eyebrow to it. She held it out for him, to try. "It's called pumpkin juice. Sort of our breakfast juice, I suppose. A little bitter, but good." He took it cautiously, sniffing it, before tasting it. "See? Not that bad." He handed it back to her before pouring some for himself. "But it's a castle, if that helps with picturing it. I'm sure there's a picture of it on one of my textbooks at home-"

"Good morning," the twins chimed, pulling their girlfriends with them as they approached the table. Each twin seated themselves on opposite sides of Dudley and Aquila, peering into their plates and cups.

"Don't you even think about it," Aquila warned pointedly.

"Er, how's your shop?" Dudley asked. "Aquila mentioned you sort of left your school, and stuff."

"She didn't tell you the whole story?" Fred gasped. "Ella!"

"Aquila, to you," Aquila corrected, rolling her eyes. "And no, I didn't. I felt like some of the details were a bit... over the top, even for you two."

"It all started on a crisp May evening," Fred and George began together, winking at Petunia, who choked slightly on the water she was drinking. Aquila didn't want to be the one to break to her it was gillywater. "Potter and his band of idiots were trapped by Professor Umbridge's horrifying powers."

"Professor Umbridge was a horrible woman, dressed up in pink, and we called her the toad. Her unhealthy obsession with cats," Fred explained on the side to the parents and Dudley, "made her as crazy as bats."

"Bat shit crazy," George agreed sadly.

"Her form of detention was blood quills-" They held out their hands and George grabbed Aquila's holding it out as well. "Nasty things."

"Anyway, so Potter and his friends had gone to her office in search of a Floo connection to ring dear Sirius." Aquila swallowed, frowning as she glanced down at her cup. She wasn't particularly close to the man, but his death had horrified her when she heard. "But she caught them. See, our job was to distract her so that they could. And it worked for a while-"

"Worked it did!" George agreed with himself, and his twin. "It all started by stealing our brooms back from the cupboard Umbridge had locked them in-"

"We had a bit of a scuffle with a few rival Slytherins," Fred explained off handedly.

"And we set ourselves up at the stairs of the seventh floor, fire crackers at the ready. And we flew, setting off one after the other as we slowly made our way to the Great Hall - OWLs testing and whatnot." She rolled her eyes. They were horrible at telling stories.

"Umbridge was furious, and we unleashed the biggest firework we had, the dragon. Everyone taking their tests piled into the courtyard, and Potter and his friends slipped away, to her office, calling up Sirius - but Sirius didn't answer."

"Potter has this connection to the Dark Lord, in which he can see visions of anger and stuff. And he saw Sirius being tortured in the middle of the Ministry. And Sirius being his godfather, you can understand he was a bit shaken."

"They were idiots," Aquila muttered.

"So, when Sirius didn't answer they were sure he was gone, hurt, tortured, maybe even dying!" Petunia's hand flew to her mouth, to keep in her gasp of shock.

"So we flew off into the sunset, Umbridge furious as she tried to deal with the kids that had to retake their tests, and she noticed Potter wasn't there, so... she went looking for them, listening to the portraits that told her her office, see?" they said together. "And when she found them, she started to torture them for information, demanding to know who they called - thinking it was our dear old Headmaster-"

"And then Snape came by, and she wanted some veritiserum, I believe."

"Nasty potion," Fred sighed. "Makes you tell your deepest darkest secrets with just a few drops."

"But it was all out, see? And so she was going to use the Cruciatus curse," George shuddered. "Horrible. And then Potter opened his bloody brilliant mouth, telling her that there was a weapon in the Forbidden Forest."

"Of course, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, but she took him and Hermione bloody-brilliant Granger out there and they came across some Half-giant-"

"You're telling this story again?" Hermione's voice stated suddenly. She sat beside Petunia, sighing. "Don't let Harry hear you say it, please. You know how he gets."

They all knew.

"Anyway, some centaurs sent the Umbridge away, and Potter and his friends all went back to the castle, where they found some threstrals... winged horses. And they flew from Scotland to London, which was the fastest way apparently. Which it wasn't. If I was them, I would have-"

Aquila elbowed George sharply.

"Right, so they got to the Ministry, and they started to search for Sirius Black. Don't know how they did it, with no security clearance, but they did. Go on down, to the deepest floor, the Department of Mysteries. And they're searching and searching until they find the spot he saw Sirius - but no one was there."

"It was a trap," Fred explained.

"And as they're getting ready to leave, Lucius Malfoy appears."

"The blonde guy we ran into last night," Aquila explained by their looks. "One of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers."

"And behind him, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"The craziest follower the Dark Lord has," Aquila explained again, as they glanced at her for an explanation. "She tortured one of my friend's parents to insanity because she thought that their child would become what Potter is now. They were the other people affected by the prophecy that killed Lily and James Potter."

"But they weren't alone. Death Eaters started to surround them," the twins said, their tone building suspense. "And it was a miracle they even managed to run away. They made it to this hallway and Hermione here got hurt, knocking herself out-"

"George," Hermione ground out.

"Neville Longbottom, the kid that almost was the Choosen One, he broke his nose. Ron, Ginny, and Harry and Luna all made it to the Veiled Room, where there's a portal between the dead and the living..."

"And the Death Eaters cornered them," Hermione took over. She knew this part better than the twins, at least. "Demanded Harry give them the prophecy, the same prophecy that killed his parents. And he refused, dropping it, shattering it to a thousand pieces... He's incredibly brave," Hermione admitted. "The Death Eaters attacked and just then the Order appeared-"

"Remember Snape refusing to give the potion?" Fred input. "Well, he called the Order for backup, because he knew Potter would be an idiot and go there anyway."

"And then," Hermione said forcefully. "Sirius started to shield Harry, fighting Lucius and Bellatrix at the same time - which is an incredible feat in its own regard... And then Bellatrix kit him with the Killing Curse..." Aquila glanced down at her drink, frowning. "Sirius fell into the Veil, dying instantly. No body to bury, no closure... He was gone. Harry was, understandably a wreck. He almost tried to go after Sirius, to bring him back..."

"Remus held Harry back, but Harry escaped and went after Bellatrix, chasing her down and he cast a crucio, in anger, but... it wasn't that strong, obviously. Harry's too good for that." Aquila swallowed, glancing up. She continued, "Bellatrix was down, as the crucius is excruciating and anyone would be, no matter how insane. And then the Dark Lord arrived, possessing Harry, trying to ... to get him to surrender, to submit - but Harry didn't."

"Then good old Dumbledore arrived and got Harry out, banishing the Dark Lord for a while... But Harry was furious, a wreck, and... destroyed Dumbledore's own office," Hermione said quietly. "He wouldn't talk to anyone for a whole week, wouldn't eat... He wouldn't sleep, according to Ron... Sirius was everything to him."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Dudley said quietly.

She sighed softly. "Sirius was... he was something else. An ass, but he was still family."

"He won't talk about it," Hermione stated, frustrated. "Ron and I are trying everything, to make him express something, but the most we've seen him talk in weeks was at the game last night."

"He's going to have to get used to the feeling," Aquila said sadly. "It's war. And a lot more people we care about are going to die." It was true. The war had only just begun. The Dark Lord only just declaring himself alive. It was going to get worse.

"And of course, Harry being Harry, he blames himself for Sirius's-" Hermione cut herself off, clearing her throat as she glanced up. "Harry! You're up. Is Ron still asleep, because Ginny's not waking up anytime soon-"

"Er, yeah," Harry said awkwardly. "You guys seem cozy."

"You didn't hear?" Aquila said good naturedly, as though they hadn't been discussing him. "Fred and George are planning on having a triad with Granger and their girlfriends-"

"Oi!" Fred and George cried. "We are not!"

Aquila giggled at the confused expression on Potter's face. "You don't want to know." She sipped her pumpking juice and watched as Potter sat across from Granger. "So, what'd you think of the game, Scar-face?"

"Pretty wicked," Harry grinned. "You look like hell."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Aquila demanded. "They're bruises. Surely you've all seen bruises before. Honestly, with how many hits I took, I'm surprised they're this good looking."

"Well, I say it was badass," Fred winked. "You've got yourself a lot of admirers. You should have heard how many blokes were chanting your name."

Aquila rolled her eyes. "And you ought to know how many girls at school couldn't stop gushing about your little fireworks stint." She refilled her pumpkin juice, stabbing her eggs with her fork. "You still didn't tell Dudley about your shop."

"Absolutely wicked," the twins grinned identically. "Opened right up in the middle of Diagon Alley. Have had great business so far, but we're closed right now to restock, we had so many people buying things. And the Cup. We didn't want to miss that."

"Anyway, we've got the support of all of Diagon Alley. They're absolutely thrilled to be getting the business, too."

"They started their own joke shop," Aquila explained to Vernon and Petunia. "Their life's work has been pranking."

The breakfast was filled with talking with mouths full, tossing biscuits to those that asked for them, and avoiding a withering glare from Molly, Miranda, Maeve, and even Mrs. Johnson if you said something wrong. . . which was often. Aquila did her best to tell the Dursleys about things they might not have known, but eventually it just became too much and she just promised to explain later.

"No, you didn't know Aquila when she was a small thing," Mr. Johnson laughed. "She would always be covered in mud. And I'm not talking about just a few smudges here or there, but it was like she'd roll in it everytime she went outside in the rain-"

"I was not!" Aquila insisted. She didn't know why the man had insisted of talking about when she was little. "If anything, it was you who would throw me in the mud!" She laughed when he raised his fork at her, making her argument invalid.

"No, you and Angelina would play all day in the pitch until you were covered. And then you'd come in the manor and destroy every piece of furniture you two would touch."

"Dad!" Angelina whined. "We were four years old... it's not like we knew any better. And it was only three times."

"Exactly," Aquila said strongly. "And if I remember correctly, you did charm the mud to stick to our skin whenever we did fall in it, so that even if we were careful, there wasn't much hope."

He grinned, "I did, didn't I?"

They laughed and Aquila glanced at Dudley. "What about you? Any particular stories from when you were a kid?" She glanced towards Petunia. "Embarrassing ones?"

"When he was three-"

"Mum!" Dudley cried.

Aquila covered his mouth with her hand, giggling as Petunia continued. Dudley didn't even try to fight the hand. "He would run around the house with his long sleeves tied around his neck, proclaiming he was a super hero."

She dropped her hand, glancing at Dudley. "No way."

"He called himself Sir Duds-a-lot."

Aquila laughed, leaning into Dudley's side as he groaned in mortification. "I'm going to remember this forever." She glanced at Petunia. "And how old was he when he stopped doing it?"

"Oh, about seven, I believe." Aquila giggled again, sipping from the pumpkin juice.

"That's adorable."

"Don't you dare," Dudley warned.

She still found it funny. But she let it drop. Everyone dispursed to go do their own thing, and Aquila pulled Dudley to the middle of the floor, where the twins were dealing Exploding Snaps. "Do you want to play?" she asked.

He seemed to remember the game, and agreed. Aquila noticed that his parents were in a conversation with Molly and Arthur, Miranda and the Johnsons joining them. Parents, it seemed. No teens or young adults allowed.

She was singed a few times, jerking her hand back from the cards and laughing as the twins made bets on who would win. Surprisingly Dudley won, and Fred made a galleon off of it. "You two," Aquila requested the twins to face each other. "A galleon on George, since Fred has rebelled against me."

"Oh, your faith in my skill is wounding," George sighed. But they played.

"So, is this how Ireland makes money, these days?" a voice inquired. She glanced up, grinning. "Hey."

"Gavin! Join us. Dudley, this is Gavin Diggory, Amos and Miranda's son. Gavin, this is my boyfriend Dudley, Harry Potter's cousin."

"Heard about you a lot," Gavin admitted, shaking Dudley's hand as he sat on the floor. "She doesn't shut up about you."

Aquila flushed. "Yes, well... Hard not to."

But she saw when Gavin was looking towards the cards, that Dudley was scrutinizing him, sizing up... Merlin, was he jealous?

"I thought you were on a project for the Ministry," Aquila said suddenly, causing him to glance at her.

"Was, but Sundays are my days off," he shrugged. "Thought I'd visit, since Mum and Dad weren't home yet. Where's dad?"

"Probably sleeping," Aquila admitted, glancing around. "Miranda said that he drank a lot last night. I wouldn't be up until noon if I were him." He listened and only nodded.

"He drinks a lot more now. Goes to practice a lot more," Gavin stated quietly. "He's sort of a bit lost. Still him, but... not the same."

"I've noticed," Aquila said quietly. The father of the Diggory family had spent all eighteen hours at her practices on Saturdays. And in her week of practice just the last few weeks, he had been to every one as well. "I think he's gone to more practices than the team does."

"He's not right," Gavin sighed. George won, earning her a crisp five pound note from Dudley. It was the equivalent of a galleon. "Hasn't been since Ced died, and..."

"I know, we've all seen it." She was dealt a set of cards and her and Dudley began to play. "At home, how is he? I'd imagine you don't see him often, but... how is he when you do?"

"He looks normal. Talks normally. He seems happy, as if nothing happened. And then sometimes he'll just get quiet and... It's been a year, and I know it's hard for him, but... it's almost like he's denying it happened."

"I don't blame him," Aquila agreed. "I mean, if I was in his place, I would refuse to believe my youngest son died, as well. I just probably wouldn't go about it in that way..." She made her last play and grinned. "I win!"

Fred grumbled, passing George the galleon back. "Speaking of winning, how was the wager last night?"

"Right, as always," the twins chimed. "A tie in scored points, but Ireland would get the snitch."

They were almost too good at this stuff. Perhaps they were seers? She was pulled out of her musings by Amos's waking, and his slow walk from his room to the common area. He looked like hell. Aquila glanced at Gavin, and the boy seemed to notice his father's arrival as well, sighing. He ate a few left over breakfast items quietly, but brightly clapping his hands. "Right, who's ready to sign autographs and take pictures."

"Can I get glamours first?" Aquila muttered. She flicked her wand towards her face, and it turned into the smooth pale skin that she usually sported. Dudley seemed surprised. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Be careful out there."

She kissed him on the cheek, before flitting over to Amos's side, conjuring a self-inking quill. She was ready.

It was insane, out there. People that didn't stay the night, for obvious reasons, had already dispursed and Aquila was surprised by the sheer amount of people that had left. The war was changing things... Soon people wouldn't stay at all. Maybe not even go. The thought saddened her, but she wanted them to stay safe. That was the most important thing here. A few tents were nothing but charred remains, the occupants... she didn't want to know what happened to them.

She signed her name and number until she couldn't sign any more. And the men that had come out had winked as they offered a Floo contact for her. Asking for her to call. She took them graciously, but knew she'd burn them as soon as she got back inside the tent.

Her eyes immediately fell upon Dudley, and she smiled at him, as she entered the tent. She held up the pieces of parchment. "In case you ever get lonely, these guys would love anything you have to offer."

Dudley snorted. "Sorry?"

"I'm about to burn them, but I thought I'd tease for a while," she shrugged, kissing his cheek. "Do you happen to have a match?"

"Can't say I do," he admitted.

"No matter," she smiled. A flick of her wand and the pile of parchment flew into a plume of smoke and flames. She eyed the burning pile a moment before dusting off her hands. "Do you want to fly home or portkey?" she asked suddenly. "I'm not quite sure what your parents would be more comfortable with."

"I mean we could give dad a heart attack with flying," he offered. "But I think Portkey might do that too."

She giggled, shaking her head. "You breach the topic with them. I don't want to bother them too much..." She glanced towards the Muggle couple still talking with the other adults. "They're getting along well, though."

"It's good dad's seeing that they're people too, ya know? He's got to understand that you lot aren't..."

"Freaks?" she supplied with a wink. "I don't know. Have you see what some full Veelas can do? Now that is freaky."

"Well, what can quarter Veelas do?" he asked.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. Syrup stuck to the corner of his mouth, making the kiss sweet. And his hands gripped her hips, pulling her closer. Perhaps this was a tad inappropriate, in front of his parents, and people she had looked up to, but she didn't care. Who was going to scold her? Potter? She wanted to see him try.

His grip had effectively made their bodies flush and when he shifted slightly, changing the angle at which he kissed her, she felt a bit of his excitement. She giggled, pulling away and pressing her forehead to his shoulder. "For not the right place," she said under her breath, knowing he could hear, "you're awfully liking the idea."

"Bloody hell," he muttered, burying his face in her hair. "Distract me... Tell me something."

"Hmmm," she thought. "There are five hundred fouls in Quidditch-"

"But you talking all smart isn't going to help."

She giggled once more, turning her head slightly so that she was slightly facing him. "Why? Is that a turn on?"

"Yes, but Aquila please stop..." He exhaled with his eyes squeezed shut. "Tell me something, please."

"Forty six people have died in the last month," she said after a moment. "Including Sirius. There have been a number of reported persons that have gone missing, including two class mates, since the summer started. The media is spreading lies, insisting that the Dark Lord isn't back - and those lies are going to bite Potter in the arse, because he believes it and he's too stubborn to stay quiet." He breathed evenly, and she smiled softly, her hands dropping to his shoulders. "Remember that Christmas present my uncle sent me?"

"Evan?'

She nodded against his chest and his breath hitched. She stopped immediately. "Sorry... Yeah, so I went to the Order, and they opened it... turns out Evan likes sending me people's fingers. It was the finger of Dorcas Meadowes, with her ring... She's been in captivity, shut off from the outside world... The Order's trying to find her, but we don't even know if she's alive... But she's three fingers down. Evan sent me an easter egg with the finger, and apparently before he died, Sirius received one as well... We think that's why he was so eager to go to the Ministry, to save Harry, because he wanted to see if anyone knew anything about her..." His breathing was turning to normal. "I got another package yesterday, before we left for the Johnsons..." She swallowed. "I gave it to Mr. Johnson, and he gave it to the Order to look at for me... I think it was another finger though."

"That's sick."

"I know," she said quietly. "They're doing everything they can to find her. But it's hard to do when she's been supposedly dead for thirteen years."

"That must have been thirteen years of hell."

She agreed, her hands falling from his shoulders to wrap around his waist. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." She grinned when he pulled away and he flushed.

"Anytime," she winked. She glanced towards the group of elder adults. "I'd try to break the news about which way we're traveling, so that they have plenty of time to prepare themselves..." She smirked. "I'm going to remove the glamours and then get to actually brushing my hair, instead of throwing it into a ponytail."

"If mum and dad throw a fit, I'm blaming it on you."

"It's the only option they have," Aquila shrugged. "We can't apprate. Their minds would be a jumbled mess and it wouldn't be pretty in the slightest." Dudley grimmaced. He knew how apparation felt. "So... ease, yeah?"

"I'll try my best for the flying option. Dad's not fond of roller coasters."

"Roller coast-" she cut herself off, remembering what it was. "Oh, that might be a problem."

"I'll work on it," Dudley promised. She let him go, and then moved towards the bathroom, where she hoped she'd have a few minutes to actually make herself decent. But the entire walk, all she could concentrate on was the words Lucius Malfoy had spat at her. _Simon Otterburn._ What the hell did he mean by that?


	29. Quidditch Match for the Ages

"Great news," Dudley grinned, bringing Aquila out of her thoughts. She glanced at him in the mirror, her toothbrush grinding at her teeth. "They said flying."

She spit out the contents of her mouth, turning to face them with her eyes wide. "I take it you didn't tell them that the brooms go up to a hundred and fifty miles per hour?"

"Er, no... but we aren't going to be going that fast... right?" She smirked, putting her toothbrush back in her mouth as she glanced at the mirror. "Right?"

"We'll see," she mumbled. But, she had every intention of going as fast as possible. Death Eaters were not trained Quidditch players, and therefore were not skilled flyers. It was safer to go fast.

She gathered their things, shrinking them and slinging the back over Dudley's shoulders, securing it in place with a sticking charm. Then she began to help the team pack up the tent, knocking down poles, lowering the ceiling until it was almost touching all of their heads.

"Alright," she said firmly, placing glamours on each of the Dursleys so that they looked like Alicia, Angelina and Katie rather than the Muggles. It would make things safer. She placed a decoy wand in each of their hands. "Right, since we're flying, we'll be a little exposed. Alicia, Ang and Katie will be meeting us at the Manor, taking the portkey. Mr. Johnson, Mrs. Johnson, and Lee will be flying with us. And you will be riding with either Fred or George." She grabbed her broom off of the table, now bare, and threw her leg over it. "Alright, who feels comfortable with the twins?"

"You won't be pulling any tricks, will you?" Vernon asked them sharply.

"Absolutely none," they swore, raising their right hands. "Way too dangerous for that."

"Besides," Fred insisted. "We're going over the Irish Sea. Wouldn't want you falling off. Long way to swim, that is."

"Fred," Aquila warned.

"We swear on Ella Bella's life," they agreed with a grumble.

"This is no time for jokes," Mr. Johnson said firmly. "Sarah and I will be in front and behind, to keep a look out. It's clear skies to our home, so there's no need to worry about any surprises. Lee will be amongst the group."

Vernon decided to go with the twins, and Petunia as well, so Dudley sidled on with Aquila. "Alright, copy Dudley's position exactly. It'll keep you on the broom for as fast as we're going, and will also make the ride less uncomfortable." And hold on tight, because take off is going to be a bit harsh."

They all mounted and Aquila felt Dudley's arms encircle her, pulling her to his chest. She sucked in a breath, smelling his cologne, the faint scent that drove her absolutely wild. Potter showed up looking like Ginny, stiffly sitting on the unoccupied broom - Lee's. And then Amos opened the flap for her, and they shot off.

"Oh, my God," she heard Petunia whisper, and a quick glance back showed Petunia burying her face into the twin's back.

"You know," Fred called as they kept rising. "I like being carressed by my girlfriend and all, but the fact that it's not really her doesn't keep me from being quite excited-"

"Fred!" Aquila barked out, but a laugh of amusement leaving her as well.

"This is worse than the key thing!" Vernon cried as they reached their altitude, leveling out and cruising for a while until they reached water.

"I thought Dudley warned you," Aquila grinned as she rode up alongside him.

"I might be sick," Vernon groaned, the broom moving slightly to catch an air stream.

"Might want to throw up on the side, mate," George called. "Ten points if you get sick on someone's head! At this height, it's nearly impossible! Fred and I tried with our sister once. Only it was a bowl of pudding. You wouldn't believe how long it toook!"

No wonder Ginny hated playing Quidditch with them.

Once they reached the Irish Sea, eye contact was made and they all rocketed forward, causing Petunia to give a shout of fear. Dudley laughed, the wind causing him to press his chin into her shoulder, their bodies impossibly closer. Despite the chilly summer air, the wind making goosebumps appear on her flesh, she felt... so much warmer with him holding her.

"It's a bit weird you look like Katie," Aquila laughed. "Because this is really turning me on, while also creeping me out!"

Dudley laughed and they descended slightly, a light spray of water coming up to hit them as their legs dangled to touch the water. Fred jerked his broom suddenly so that it crossed paths with George and Aquila's and water crashed into them, leaving them entirely soaked.

"Fred!" Aquila called.

"I say we return fire," Dudley murmured to her.

"Yeah?" she asked, elated. "Hold on tight."

His arms tightened and she sped up, causing their broom to barrel roll at the speed she turned, and a wave of water crashed upon Fred and Petunia, before she lifted her broom up away from the water.

"How fast are we going?" Dudley called.

"Probably a hundred and fifteen," Aquila called back, descending between the twins once more. "We can pick up speed, if you'd like."

"No!" Vernon shouted, but it was too late. The brooms jerked forward and the wind was positively whistling as they kept up their speed, the sound of the water underneath them deafening.

"You holding on?" she shouted to Dudley.

"Why?"

His arms gripped her so suddenly as she jerked the broom that he yelped, but she laughed, the horizon in her sights as she kept rolling them, almost getting dizzy herself. She straightened up and glanced over her shoulder, towards Dudley. "How was that?"

"I might be bloody sick. Bloody hell!"

"You liked it!" she insisted. When the England coastline came into view, they rose higher in the sky, so that they wouldn't be detected, and they were silent most of the ride, her posture almost lazy at a hundred and twenty five miles per hour. This was nothing in a match. They went full speed, then. When Mr. Johnson signalled they were over Surrey, they began their descent. Or rather, they did, but Aquila glanced over her shoulder to grin at Dudley, who immediately knew that something bad was about to happen.

"Don't you dare," he warned her. She laughed, and kept going straight until she sudden dove. "AQUILA!" She leaned forward, causing the air resistance to minimize and they were topping more than a hundred and fifty at that point, the wind making her eyes burn. "We're going to hit the ground! Stop!"

She didn't. She kept going, and going until he buried his face into her hair and squeezed his eyes shut. And then she jerked the broom up sharply, bringing them straight down until they were on the roof of Johnson Manor.

"You can get off now, Dudley," she giggled.

"You're bloody mental!" Dudley cried, sliding off of the broom and landing on the flat roof of the English estate. "We could have died."

"You have so little faith in me," she tisked. "We weren't going to die. I had full control the entire time." She let the broom drop onto the roof and walked over to him, her hands resting on his chest as the glamour wore off with a flick of her wand. "I promise," she told him gently. She kissed him lightly and he responded with an enthusiastic fervor, pulling her closely to him as their lips met and he begged her for entrance.

She granted it, their mouths almost at a battle, between good and bad, between evil and light, atop the roof of her best mate's. When they pulled away, it was to the sound of a throat clearing and Aquila sighed, her lips kissing his jaw line once before her forehead pressed against his collarbone. She was exhausted. The game had worn her out, and her limbs were slowly starting to ache, as the adrenaline from the flight wore off.

"That was foolish, Aquila," Mr. Johnson scolded.

"I knew what I was doing, Mr. Johnson," Aquila promised. "It was all a bit of fun. And we were in the warded grounds. We were perfectly safe."

"Until you crashed." She sighed, knowing he was right and tapped Dudley's chest lightly with her hand before stepping away from him, picking up her broom. "How are his parents?"

"They need a quick lie down," Mr. Johnson admitted. "A little... uh, motionsickness and headaches, but nothing that won't fade in a few hours. And then they requested to drive home."

She nodded. "Right. Mr. Johnson, you wouldn't happen to have muscle ache relief, would you? My shoulder is absolutely killing me."

"You don't have beater's arm, right?" he asked, frowning.

"No way," Aquila said immediately. "I stretch my shoulder well to make sure it doesn't happen."

"I'm sure we've got something inside. Why don't we all have some tea and ... everything." She agreed and pulled Dudley along with her, into the small doorway that was supposed to be a closet, which truly was a staircase leading down to the main foyer of the Manor.

"We can play four on four," Fred and George were arguing. "Aquila, Ange, Alicia, Katie, Lee, Fred, George, and Potter!"

"I don't want to play," Katie sighed. "I didn't bring my wand, and I have the worst cramps right now. I'll keep Mrs. Johnson company."

"Mr. Johnson?"

"I haven't played Quidditch with you lot since I was ten years younger and you didn't fly as fast," Mr. Johnson said immediately. The Dursleys were seated on a couch not too far away, but looked up at their entrance. Mrs. Johnson was pouring them glasses of tea, and the scent immediately told Aquila there was some headache relief infused.

"Please, dad?" Angelina pleaded. "It'll be the last time we play before I move out."

"You're trying out for the Harpies, aren't you?" Aquila asked.

"Sure am," Angelina grinned. "We all can't have Ireland lined up for us before we even graduate. You need a tent partner, don't you?"

"Could you?" Aquila insisted. "Because I've written Rogers, but he won't be going. And I don't feel safe bunking with Luna."

"Absolutely!" Angelina squealed. "Mum and Dad are coming, too, so it can be us four. That's plenty safe, right, dad?"

"I would bump you up to number five, Mr. Johnson," Aquila said with a smile.

"Oh, alright, alright. But no boys!"

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Not like I need to stay in our tent to do that. I fully intend to join the twins when I can-"

"Anyway!" Aquila said brightly. "I've been hearing about a match?"

"Just the quaffle," the twins said simply. "And whoever scores the most. Fred and I will be on different teams, to even out the skill."

"I'm in," Aquila shrugged. "Once I get my muscle relief."

"Oh, right!" Mr. Johnson said suddenly, moving towards a cabinet near the alcohol. He grabbed a vial and tossed it towards Aquila, who moved a few steps to catch it, but did so fluidly, pulling out the cork and downing it in one go. She clapped her hands, the vial vanishing, and grinned. "Let's play."

"Right, I'm going to watch," Dudley said.

She grinned at him, taking his hand, and pulling him along with the group, who all retreived their brooms and they began the trek to the back garden.

"They have a full pitch?" Dudley asked.

Aquila nodded, walking through the concealed path to the hidden pitch. The wards were extensive on the property, but even more so on the Quidditch pitch. Especially recently. Death Eaters couldn't spot it from above. "Angelina declared she wanted to be a Quidditch player when she was two. Her parents built a pitch, and it's sort of the unofficial training grounds for Ireland if the Dublin pitch is ever being used for something." She turned and winked, grabbing the sweaty palm of her boyfriend. Harry was nervously walking behind them, his wand out. At least he was prepared for an attack.

"We could use a snitch," Potter spoke up. "I have one."

"But you're the only qualified seeker," Aquila told him simply. "So unless Ginny's in your pocket, that's not going to work. We level the playing field. You've no doubt practiced with a quaffle before, Potter."

The pitch was the correct size, field wise, but had no stands or anything. It was simply a field and there were some benches on the side for sitting, which she directed Dudley to. He gave her a good luck kiss and the players gathered in the middle circle, Fred and George on opposite sides. "Alright... I call ... Aquila."

"Yeah, baby," Aquila grinned at George, standing beside the twin.

"The fact that I wasn't your first pick, George, means no sex for three weeks," Angelina said sharply.

"Oi!" Mr. Johnson cried. "I don't need to hear any of this!"

"Angelina," Fred said with a smirk.

"Fred!" Alicia cried. Aquila laughed, glancing at Angelina.

"Alicia," George shrugged. "Two can play at that game, dear brother."

"Mr. Johnson," Fred spoke up.

"Potter," George said immediately.

"Sorry, Lee, but we're the best team over here," Fred grinned.

The teams decided, they accio'd the quaffle and placed it in the middle.

"Right, twin against twin," Aquila dictated. "And we'll need something to differeniate you two..." A wave of her wand and George's hair turned black. "To match our team," she said simply.

"This better change back," George warned.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Cry to Angelina?"

"Better not," Angelina countered.

The match was rough. With everyone fighting over the quaffle, elbowings and shovings happened so frequently that eventually the match was a draw and laughing and shoving each other they all landed.

"You want to learn how to fly?" Aquila questioned Dudley, as she approached him. She was biting her lip, almost as if expecting him to debunk her.

"But I don't have magic," Dudley admitted.

"Oh, I know. You don't need it. The broom has all of the magic." She switched which hand was holding the broom and tilted her head. "You up for it?"

"Um, sure... I'm not going to die or anything, right?"

"No," she giggled. "It'll be fun, come on." She took his hand, pulling him off the bench and to the middle of the pitch. "If you think you're going to fall, fall. I can catch you with a simple spell. Don't try to save it. You'll just end up hurting yourself."

"I'm not going high, right?"

"No," she agreed. Throwing her broom to the ground, she positioned him beside it, his hand outstretched. "Now, to get it up, you have to talk to it. Usually a command like 'up' works. My broom is very forgiving, so she shouldn't give you too much of a problem."

"Um, okay..." Dudley scrunched up his face, as if concentrating on some force in his hands. "Up?"

"Firmer, like you're reprimanding it," she giggled. "Up!"

The broom shot up at her command, and Dudley grasped it, feeling the power in it. At least, she hoped he did. "Do you feel it?" He hesitated, before nodding. "That's magic. It's been infused into the broom since it first began being shaped. It's powerful, isn't it?"

"Is this what you always feel?" he asked. "When you use your wand, or fly?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "Not as strong, all the time, but it's always there. Amazing, right? Now, stick your leg over... you know how." He carefully did so, gnawing on his lip as he balanced on his toes. "Now, gently..." She gripped his forearms so that he wouldn't go too fast, "push off the ground. Not too much force."

"I'm not sure about this," Dudley said immediately.

"You're fine," she insisted gently. "I'm right here."

He pushed off, hovering for a few seconds. "Woah."

He teetered dangerously, so she had him move a bit forward on the broom, to find his balance spot. "After a bit of practice you find it naturally," she explained. "How is it?"

"A bit rocky. Not as steady as when you're driving." She smiled. "But.. okay."

"Lean forward a tad, like you're going to tell me a secret," she said quietly. The broom slowly moved as he willed it. He was really gnawing on his lip though. "And backwards a little."

"I don't know if I like this," Dudley said slowly as he began to move backwards."

"Will the broom up."

"Uh, no thank you."

"Dudley," she giggled. "It's not going to hurt you."

"I'm perfectly fine at this height, thank you very much." She sighed, giving up, letting him hover in front of her. Her body moved closer to him, pulling the lip from between his teeth with a few of her fingers. "What?"

"You're going to chew it off," she teased. She kissed him lightly and the broom faltered slightly as he broke concentration on it. "Woah, woah, keep concentrating."

"That's really bloody difficult when your very beautiful girlfriend starts to snog you," he muttered.

"Is it?" she questioned. She kissed him forcefully, then, surprising him and the broom dropped under his feet, landing on the grass and he stepped towards her, almost kicking the broom away. She'd yell at him later. Her fingers dug into his shirt, pulling him closer, and his own dug into her hips, as if trying to sink into her skin. It was painful, briefly, but she was able to ignore it easily enough as he guided her towards where the benches were, all the while not breaking their kisses.

She could barely breath, her lungs on fire, as her knees knocked into the bench and she was forced to sit, Dudley still standing, like a pressing force, hovering over her, her neck tilted at an angle to try and accompany their height difference. His fingers dug under her jersey, and carressed her bare skin, making her sigh softly into his mouth. Her own hands were trailing down his chest, as his rose up the sides of her ribcage, and she paused her hands just over his heart as his carressed the side of her breasts.

She sucked in a sharp breath as his palm snuck under her sports bra, and the warm flesh against her own was startlingly different, but good. He palmed her breast, making her moan into his mouth, their mouths breaking contact as her head tilted partially in pleasure. His kisses immediately descended on her neck, nipping at her pulse point. And suddenly they were flipped so that he was sitting on the bench, and her legs were straddling him, his hands still in the same position, and his mouth still suckling on her collar.

"Oh, bloody Merlin," she whispered as his other hand, the one not fondling her breast, was playing with the waistband of her shorts, and then it dipped inside, only touching her hip, but making her let out a shuddering breath. She moved her head, forcing their lips to meet once more. She brought her hips closer to his, and despite the fabric between them, felt his excitement, furthering her own. Her hands moved from his chest, and dipped underneath the hem of his shirt, gripping his sides and pulling him closer to her.

"We really-" he murmured, before giving her a firm kiss, "shouldn't," another, "do this," this time the kiss was harder, as if more urgent, "here." He punctuated his sentence by the hand on her hip going lower until it was gripping her arse, and he jerked her body closer to his. It created a friction and her breath hitched at the sensation.

"I disagree," she murmured.

"You're not wearing panties."

She loved the way he moaned it out. "Difficult to in spandex," she replied. He groaned again, both of his palms squeezing slightly, making her break the kiss and throw her head back with a gasp. It caused that delicious friction she craved. "Please," she begged, her lips touching his own. "Touch me."

"Bloody hell," he murmured. The hand on her breast shifted slightly, and she arched her back into him as the other on her hip removed itself, instead ghosting along her front. His digits inside of her coupled with the tweaking of her nipple caused her to moan into him, to let her own hands go to his shorts, and she unbuttoned the button, panting slightly. Merlin, she wanted him so bad. She tugged at the zipper and her head fell back with a small cry as he added another finger, her pleasure building.

He was ready for her. As she gathered some breath to her, she tugged at the waistband of his boxer shorts and he sprang to. "You'll have to show me," she murmured to him, "what to do." He took one of her hands, with the one that had been fondling her breast, and pressed it to her.

"Then you'll have to take over here. Unless you know some sort of magic trick that gives me another arm."

She giggled breathlessly, her hips moving with his fingers. "I wish." But she did as requested, never having done any of this before. Her and Cedric had been... a one time thing, rushed, hurried, over. This was entirely new. Her other hand was in Dudley's now and he gently wrapped it around himself, biting his lip to stiffle a groan as his eyes shut. As he guided her hand up and down his shaft, his fingers inside of her kept up the pace, and she was murmuring his name between breaths, the pace increasing and increasing.

"Fuck," she murmured as he added another finger, bringing her so much closer to the edge of something sweet. And then his thumb did something, touch something on her that caused her to cry out, burying her face into his shoulder, and she crashed down. And he was seconds behind her, his hips suddenly bucking into her hand. And once everything was spent, she released her hand on herself and himself, feeling a little sticky, but more satisfied than anything in her life.

"I love you so much," she murmured.

"I love you more."

She breathed into the crook of his neck, feeling boneless, and heeling his own arms wrap around her waist, hugging her to him. "That was bloody amazing," she whispered. "Can we do that again sometime?"

"Anytime you want," he chuckled.

She sighed quietly, kissing his pulse. "I've never... done that before."

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "I would have thought, with... you know-"

"Sort of a bit ... not fun," she shrugged. "This was fun... I liked it."

"Good," he murmured. "I did, too." He kissed her shoulder. "You're bloody beautiful, you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know," she giggled. She sighed. "We should probably head back to the Manor, huh?"

"I suppose." She really didn't want to, but she gathered her strength and pulled off of him, fishing for her wand in the grass and casting a cleansing charm on the pair of them, ridding of the evidence. She then grabbed her broom and strode back over to him, buttoning his pants, since he already seemed to get everything else situated.

"We could just stay out here," she offered airly.

"I think Mum and Dad are waiting for a moment of Muggle peace," he chuckled. "But... if I had my way, I would definitely stay here."

"They can drive," she continued, biting her lip coyly. "We can portkey."

He kissed her quickly, nibbling at her lip, before pulling away. "I need to behave."

"Not complaining," she reminded him. But she took his hand and they walked back to the Manor, both smiling to themselves just a little bit, basking in their secret - because Aquila knew if her mother found out she'd never see the light of day again.


	30. Defeat and the Crux of the Matter

Angelina drove home with them, for extra wand power, and when they got to Privet Drive, she bid her farewells, following Aquila - who gave the Dursley's back their bags - to her home.

Aquila was hit with spells as soon as she walked through the door, and her mother was positively livid with the results. "Sex, Aquila?"

"Oh, you're probably picking up me," Angelina grinned, as though embarrassed. "Sorry, Mrs. Black. Mum says those spills pick up the scent from about a twenty feet radius."

"We're going to go upstairs," Aquila said, glancing at Angelina. "I've got loads of work to do for Muggle Studies, and Angelina agreed to help." It was always the excuse. They escaped and as soon as they were in Aquila's room, a silencing charm up, Angelina burst out into laughter.

"You didn't!" Angelina accused.

"We didn't," Aquila promised. "It was just..."

"Touching?" Angelina teased. "I knew it. When you came back from the pitch today... Oh, my God! Fred and George are going to freak out-"

"No, please," Aquila said immediately giggling. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about..." She bit her lip, sitting at the foot of her bed. "You heard what Lucius said at the pitch yesterday."

"About what? How he didn't look Russian? I agree-"

"No, Simon Otterburn," Aquila interrupted. "He mentioned Simon Otterburn. He seemed surprised to see me with Dudley... thought he was Otterburn... Why?"

"The Otterburns turned a few weeks ago," Angelina said after a minute. "Dad says they started to support the Dark Lord at work."

Aquila chewed on her lip. "Do you think... you don't think Mum signed it, do you? I mean, we fought over it for hours, Evan fought with her about it... You don't think she actually signed it, right?"

"She couldn't of. She needs your consent. You're of age," Angelina insisted. "Even if she did, it wouldn't work without your signature."

"You're right," Aquila said, biting her lip. "But... what if she's waiting until last minute? Until... I don't know, a curse makes me unable to control my actions?"

"You think she's imperio you?" Angelina asked. "You think she's that far gone?"

"She hasn't written me all year," Aquila informed her quietly. "Over Christmas, she was always gone, always attending social events... And... and Remus thinks she's compromised."

"Shit, Aquila," Angelina whispered. She shook her head, running her hands through her curly hair as she peered out the window, looking over the street. "What does that mean for you? Is it safe here?"

"It's safe, I mean, she wouldn't hurt me, right? You know mum," Aquila insisted. "She's safe, right?"

"I don't know," Angelina insisted. "I don't know her well!" She turned to face Aquila suddenly. "That means she's not protecting, doesn't it?"

Aquila dropped her face in her hands, shaking her head. "She hates them. Bloody hell, I'm all they got here."

"What if I move in?" Angelina asked. "I'll be here, even when you're at school. I haven't even found a flat yet, so that's no problem. And, if something happens, instant Order access."

"What if she brings someone here?" Aquila asked. "Like, Evan Rosier or... or Bellatrix or someone dangerous? You could get hurt?"

"Yeah? And so could you," Angelina countered. "Besides, she wouldn't even know I'm here. I'll just hang out in your room all the time I am here, and when I'm at practice, I'll have another Order member fill in. Does the Order know?"

"I'm going to tell them next meeting I go to. If they have a better solution, then... that will work. . . I just... I've never thought she'd actually turn Dark, you know? Especially after what happened to dad... but.."

"Maybe that's why she's going dark," Angelina offered. "She doesn't want to lose you like she lost your dad."

"That's stupid," Aquila muttered. "She'll only get herself killed." She sighed, falling back on her bed. "If you move in, what am I going to tell mum?"

"Why do you need to tell her?" Angelina asked. "I mean, we can share a bed. It's plenty big. I won't bring George over. He has his own flat for that. And I can apparate there to take a shower and stuff, so I don't need to use yours. Silencing charms will hide the apparation sounds."

She bit her lip. "This is so risky, Ang. I don't know."

"Tell you what, I'll go talk to Mum and Dad, see what they think. And then I'll be back. It'll probably take an hour at most. And we'll go from there."

Aquila considered it, before nodding. "Alright... I'll see you then."

She apparated in a flurry and Aquila flopped on her bed, sighing. She began to think of possible places a contract would be hiding - where her mother hid things. The hiding places were different than the ones she had in London, no doubt. Aquila could find everything in the London house, from keys to chests to secret documents.

But here, well, space was limited to hide things.

Angelina arrived only ten minutes later. "They aren't fond of it," she admitted. "But they can't stop me. So, I'm moving in. I'll pack my stuff tonight, bring it tomorrow morning, and we can hide it around the room."

Aquila nodded, sighing. "If you were hiding a marriage contract, where would you hide it?"

"Under my pillow. I'd want it somewhere you wouldn't find it on accident," Angelina admitted. "Especially if I was going to wait last minute to tell you."

"While you're gone, I'm going to look for it. She'll probably be gone too."

Angelina sighed. "Be careful? She could booby trap it or something."

"Ravenclaw, remember?"

With Angelina once more gone, Aquila waited until she heard her mother leave the house before creeping downstairs, checking to make sure the coast was clear. "Polly?" she called to the house-elf. The elf appeared immediately, wringing his hands. "I need your help."

The elf was pleased with her statement and his ears twitched. "With what, Mistress Black?"

"I need you to help me find a marriage contract. But we can't tell mum, okay? Because she can't know I found it until after I read it through."

Polly nodded immediately. "Polly will check downstairs. Mistress Black can check upstairs." She agreed and mounted the stairs, heading towards her mother's room. Once she was sure it wasn't warded, she began to lift up pillows, search under the mattress, trying to find anything resembling a piece of parchment. She even searched in her mother's jewelery box, but didn't find anything. Turning to go to the guest room, the armoire caught her eye and she paused, narrowing her eyes at the many drawers that held her mother's multitude of seasonal clothing. She opened the first drawer, lifting the pieces of clothing, mostly sweaters, feeling along the wooden bottom. Nothing yet.

She made it through three drawers when she got a papercut, jerking her hand out of the drawer with a hiss. But then it was immediately replaced with a grin as she felt again and found a piece of parchment, thick, with a few seals on it. The contract. She pulled it out, shutting the drawer and glancing up before moving towards the stairs. "Polly?"

"Mistress?" Polly said immediately appearing.

"Found it," she said with a smile. "Keep watch and tell me when Mum gets home... I want whatever she usually demands when she returns on statis so that it's ready when she gets back."

"Yes, Mistress."

Aquila sat down in the sitting room, placing the contract on the coffee table, where she began to read. And she so hated research.

It was a thick contract with many rules and regulations - the most striking being that she had to get married within eighteen months of its signing and the signature for her would automatically be signed once she read the entire contract - she stopped herself from reading the last paragraph, which she knew from reading many others, that it would simply restate who it was for.

"Mistress is returning," Polly said suddenly, popping into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Aquila murmured. She heard the crack outside and then the sound of keys turning in the lock. Aquila dimmed the lights slightly, so her mother wouldn't notice her, and took slow breaths, listening. Her mother's heels clicked along the hallway, opening the doorway to the kitchen.

"My coffee, Polly."

"Of course, Mistress Black," Polly said immediately, removing the stasis on the drink Aquila had him keep at the ready. He presented it to her, as well as a book, from what Aquila could see. Poetry. She hadn't read that since... since her father died. She waited as her mother sat at the table, sipping from her cup, and then stood slowly, gathering the parchment in her hands.

"Oh! Aquila, I didn't know you were in there," her mother said, jumping at the sound.

Aquila approached her slowly, the anger building as she noticed her mother's nonchalance. She slammed the parchment on the table, enjoying the fact that her mother flinched. "Did you read this?"

"Of course I did," she said, swallowing. "How did you find that?"

"By tearing this place apart," Aquila said stiffly. "Are you sure you read it? Before you signed it?" She closed the poetry book, seeming to sense the argument. "It's quite an interesting read, you know," Aquila said sarcastically.

"Aquila, calm down," Euryale requested. "It's simply a piece of parchment. It means-"

"They've taken the Mark," she told her, thrusting the parchment at her mother, causing a flurry of papers to scatter around the room. "The Otterburns. Did you know that before you signed it? They're as dark as the Zabinis now, the Malfoys... the Rosiers." Her mother swallowed. "Did you know that, when you got your gold? Your wardrobe? The chateau in France you've always wanted-"

"Aquila, it wasn't like that at the time."

"Oh, I'm sure everything wasn't," Aquila hissed. "You told me they were done. You promised me. I should have known not to trust you. I thought, when you were talking to me, that you were trying to connect, to get to know me because you always failed to do so - you were finally listening to what I had to say because I wasn't listening to what you were. But no, you were trying to butter me up, get me on your side of things, so that I'd be single. So, where's it happening?" Aquila snapped. "Where's this glorious wedding to a Death Eater? Same place as you and dad? Fitting. Since, he was a Death Eater too, and now he's dead."

"Aquila!" her mother cried.

"Of course you did," Aquila laughed bitterly. "Because your marriage to him was cut so short, you want to live out a love marriage with a man you think will be like father was to you, for me. Are you ever going to understand? Will you ever get it? Or will you keep pretending to listen, and then do the compete opposite?"

"I'm looking out for you," Euryale said strongly. "And that includes doing something you may not agree to."

"Do you know what happens when an Order member marries a Death Eater?" Aquila demanded. The woman shrank back into her seat at her daughter's anger. "When happens when I'm broken like some toy, expected to have sex with him whenever he wants me to, because I'm the obedient trophey wife? What happens when after he has his way with me, breaks me, he decides he's done? Murders me. Or better yet, I have fourteen children and I smile and nod, and I'm happy, because I know secretly I'm not the only one he's raping every night. Or is that too sugar coated for you?" She advanced towards her mother, a wand pressed to her collarbone.

"He'll rape me until I can no longer fight back. Until I'm broken, bleeding, begging for him to just kill me. And he'll keep raping me until I give him as many children as he wants, as many children as he paid you to give him." She flinched. "And once he's broken my ability to fight back - maybe he'll snap my wand, maybe he'll just cut all of my fingers off, he'll have the obedient wife that's pretty, graceful, and raised with all the pureblood etiquette he paid so much for. And when I get old, he'll add on a mistress or two, or seven. And they'll live in the manor, mocking me, pointing at me as they have their own eight bastards. And I'll be stuck caring for them all, because we can't let scandal get out. And the grandchildren. And one day, he may decide to marry them. And where will I be? Dead. Because my mother decided to sell me to some man, as a personal sex slave, for the rest of her life, knowing he would kill her when he got bored."

"That's not what would happen," Euryale insisted, shaking. "The Otterburns are good people. The Minister's right had men-"

"Oh, really? And who else is the right hand man to the Minister? Let's think here, mother? Hmmm, how about, Lord Voldemort." Euryale flinched harshly at the name. "So don't even try to tell me they're good people. Because they are nothing but Death Eaters."

"Aquila, you're being hasty," Euryale said smoothly. "Let's put the wand down-"

"Don't you dare, Polly," Aquila snapped. "I want you to stay right there and stop her from reaching for her wand... in fact, take it from her right now so we don't have to worry about it." Polly hesitated. "Now, Polly," Aquila said sharply.

The elf snapped his fingers and Euryale narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "He didn't have the Mark when I signed it. None of them did."

"And when did you sign it?" Aquila snapped. "Three years ago? Before I was even of age?"

"Last summer. The night before the match you played in."

She sucked on her teeth. Who knew Lucius was telling the truth. "See, I have friends, if you can call it that. And do you know what Lucius Malfoy told me? The truth. Who knew?" She gave her mother an acidic smile. "Have you taken the Mark, mother? Have you forsaken the Order already? The war hasn't even begun."

"It's too late. The contracts signed. You read it."

"Not all of it," Aquila smirked. "Which is required, for it to be signed by me." She gave her mother a smirk. "Have you read it, for certain? You can't lie to me, because I don't think you'd like with what's inside."

"It's a normal contract."

Aquila laughed, snapping her fingers so the parchment was on the table, and the section was visible. "Your Slytherin self was satisfied with the simple promise that you'd be getting every cent promised." Aquila stepped away from her mother, pointing at the paragraph. "Why don't you read article three, section four." She let her mother find it before reading along, summarizing. "All money in transaction, selling me to Simon Otterburn, basically, is to be forfeit to the Malfoy Estate, in loyalty to the Dark Lord. In turn, I will be branded with the Dark Mark. That's what three million galleons is getting you - loyalty to the Dark Lord. And it's not even going into your pocket, because you're dragging your daughter into it as well. Which is funny, since you say they didn't have the mark when you signed this."

Euryale's face contorted, so Aquila continued. "Let's keep going. I am to be publically evaluated through very traditional methods - seen in the medieval era. In otherwords, if you read the fine print, in section five, the radio, the newspaper, and multiple photographs will be taken of my naked body as I stand in the middle of the Ministry, being evaluated for diseases, purity, etc. All ofthe medieval circumstances. Furthermore, consummation of the marriage is to be made in a public gathering - a Death Eater gathering. Who knew they were so interested in my body? And, with permission of Simon Otterburn, I'm allowed to have a go with them. Isn't that just lovely? All they have to do is force themselves upon me." The smile she was giving her mother must have turned a tad sadistic because she dropped it into a very dark glare.

"This wasn't what they told me when I signed," Euryale promised.

"You probably should have read it then, huh?" Aquila said sarcastically. "Now, do you know how to get out of this contract? Turn to article eight, shall we, section one? In order to void this contract, the bride, groom, or their parental authority is to die without informing their child of this contract. Or, I have to carry another man's child by the time of the wedding. Or, I have to die. Or, and get this, he gets to kidnap me and force me into marriage. Isn't this all the joyous marriage we've always dreamed of?"

"Aquila, I-" Euryale gasped, standing. "I had no idea!"

"Yes, well, that's what I've been trying to tell you all along. It will only do more harm than good to be in an arranged marriage," Aquila snapped. "I told you anyone can turn bad. Well, he did. And if I hadn't have known? I'd be married to a Death Eater. When was the wedding supposed to take place?"

"Christmas this year," Euryale murmured, staring at the parchment in her hands. "I had no idea, Aquila-"

"Yes, well... now you do." Aquila moved towards the front door. "It's a good thing I'm not coming back after I try out for Ireland, huh?"

"What?" Euryale whispered, staring at her daughter with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Aquila asked her. "Once I try out, I'm automatically on the team. And that means a year of intensive training, barely seeing any faces but those of my trainer and my professors. I'm not coming back here after that. No need to."

"What about me?" Euryale demanded. "You can't just leave me all alone."

"Why? Because when I come back, what am I coming home to?" Aquila demanded. "A marriage? A Dark Mark? Public humiliation? I'm already getting fingers mailed to me by your dear brother. I don't want anything else." Euryale looked confused, almost lost. Aquila snorted, shaking her head in disbelief. "Polly, don't let her leave this house, write any letters, contact anyone. She is to remain on lockdown until I figure out what to do with this contract. And no matter what she says, don't give her back her wand. In light of these events, she's unfit to be Head of Black House, endangering the members of said house, and therefore since I'm the only one living here, I'm acting Head. And I say, she's on house arrest."

"Yes, Mistress," Polly said immediately. Aquila smirked at her mother.

"That's what happens when you read the rules, mother." She turned. "I'm getting some air. Don't wait up for me, because I know you're so concerned."

"Where are you going?"

Aquila laughed, turning around in the hall to meet her mother's eye. "I'm going to have sex with my boyfriend because I want to." Euryale's jaw dropped. "And you know what?" Aquila continued. "He's so good with his hands."

"Aquila!" her mother gasped. "Don't you dare! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry about the contract, it won't happen again-"

"Yet you say that every time, Euryale, and it never changes," Aquila said sharply. She slipped on her shoes, opening the front door. "I won't hear it anymore. You're not sorry, and the only reason you're furious is because you aren't getting the money you were promised."

"You know that's not-" Aquila slammed the door shut behind her. Aquila sank down on the front steps, the strong resolve she had during the fight melting and she began to cry, all of the frustration and anger getting out.

And it felt good. Aquila had perhaps expected a letter of correspondence, a few terms thrown back and forth, but a signed contracting - a legally binding contract that Aquila had very little control over... it was terrifying. If she had read the last paragraph, if she hadn't had stopped herself? She would be tied to a bloke that couldn't even tie his shoelaces and tie a tie.

"I hope you don't make a habit of this," a cheery voice piped up. Aquila looked up, wiping at her eyes to see a dark SUV parked in front of her house, and a bubbly blonde in the drivers seat, grinning at Aquila. "It's dangerous for girls to sit around at night. Totally sexist," Amber admitted, "if you ask me, bt well, you don't see many teen guys being kidnapped off the streets."

"Amber?" Aquila questioned, getting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I take you somewhere?" she asked. "You look mad at the world and like you're going to light a kitten on fire," Amber admitted. "You and Dudley didn't break up, right?"

"What? No," Aquila said immediately. "Nothing like that. I fought with Mum, and it got a bit out of hand..."

"Need someplace to go? You don't want to go home, do you?"

"Anywhere but," she snorted. She walked towards the car, leaning into the window and looking around. No one else was in it except for Amber. "Where are you headed?"

"Made the wrong turn," she admitted. "I'm heading on out to a party at that hot bloke you know - Theo Notts." Aquila swallowed at the name. "Wanna come?"

"No, thanks," Aquila admitted. "I might head on over to Dudley's. See if he's available. If not, the park seems like a good idea."

Amber grinned. "I can give you a ride?"

"It's only a few feet. I think I'll manage," Aquila laughed. "Be careful tonight."

She snorted, her hands gripping the steering wheel. "Please, I'm always careful. Can you start bloody walking, though? It's bloody hot as balls out here and you're letting my air conditioning out."

"Are you drunk?" Aquila snorted, getting out of the window. It slowly began to roll up.

"Nope. On my way to be drunk. I took the wrong turn switching cassettes... maybe I had a few pre-party shots. But I'm good to drive." Aquila wasn't so sure. "Right, well, get walking."

"Have fun at the party," Aquila sighed. "Don't get too drunk."

"You always tell me that and I always give you the same answer." Amber rolled her eyes. "Besides, Dudley ditched it and said he was going to hang out with you."

Aquila frowned. "He never mentioned anything."

"Then I'd get moving."

"Have fun," Aquila told the girl good naturedly and then the window was being rolled up and the teen was driving off, doing the circle drive quickly before honking as she passed again. Aquila gave a single wave and then headed to Dudley's. It was dark, after dinner, but she didn't want to wake anyone. So she hesitated on the front steps for a moment until she heard the sounds of the tv in the living room. They were awake. Or someone was.


	31. Slumber Parties

She rubbed her arm subconsciously as the door opened and Dudley stood there, giving her a confused look. "I don't mean to interrupt or anything-"

"You're always welcome," Dudley interrupted, shrugging. He opened the door and she stepped through. "What's up?"

"We never got around to seeing those films you mentioned," Aquila admitted quietly. "I was wondering if you wanted to... sometime. It doesn't have to be tonight or anything-"

"No, I'm not doing anything. Tonight's great. What do you like? Science fiction? Fantasy... you seem more fantasy to me."

"Is it the witch thing?" Aquila quipped.

"Maybe," he chuckled. "Come on, Mum and Dad are just going to bed soon. Potter's... somewhere. I don't know."

"I know we just saw each other for like a copious amount of time, but..." She sighed. "I just needed to get away from Mum for a few hours, to cool down."

"Alright. We can pick a few movies then," he shrugged.

"What movie's first?" she asked, already agreeing to the idea.

"It's a classic."

She nodded and he led her into the living room. Petunia smiled brightly at the girl and she smiled at Vernon, but the man seemed enraptured by the television show. Dudley pulled the teen down next to him and whispered to her as Vernon roared with laughter. "Dad never misses this show. Always heads up after it, though."

Aquila let out a soft sigh, pressing her head into Dudley's shoulder, watching the comedy show. When the programme ended, Vernon stretched, standing and glanced at Aquila as if seeing her for the first time. "When did you get here?"

"Sorry, a little bit ago," Aquila winced.

"All yours," he said gruffly, gesturing to the tv. "Those broomsticks aren't going to leave an imprint on me, are they?"

Aquila giggled, "No, Vernon. I promise."

He grumbled, but left the room, heading on up to go to bed. Petunia sighed, getting up to follow. "What do you two plan to do?"

"I've never seen a Muggle film before," Aquila admitted.

"I've got Wizard of Oz lined up first," Dudley supplied. "Figure I'd start with a classic."

"You two have fun," Petunia nodded. "And don't forget protection." As she left, Aquila frowned slightly.

"Protection? What protection?"

He blinked at her. "You don't know what a condom is?"

She pondered the question. "That's like... a sauce you put on hamburgers, right?"

"Er, no... When you have sex, or, rather, when Muggles have sex, to prevent pregnancy, guys wear this... rubber thing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that's weird. In the wizarding world girls take a potion every full moon."

Dudley blinked. "And that's it?"

"Yup, one hundred percent effective, for all variants of magic. Wizard, half-breeds, and Muggle." She blinked as he stood up, clearing his throat and reaching for a black box, shoving it inside of another. The screen switch and Dudley pressed a few buttons on it, making a few images appear, in double time, going backwards. He shut the tv off, sitting beside it, and glancing back at her. "The full moon was a week ago," she continued, smirking slightly.

"Stop talking or we aren't watching the movie," he said seriously.

She giggled. "So, what's this about?"

"A girl gets transported to a land full of magic and stuff... and she's trying to find a way home." It sounded... interesting. Was that normal for Muggle movies?

She stared at the names as they rolled past in the ending sequence. It had been great. She found it fascinating and some things that Muggles thought up, she had never even thought possible! Yet Muggles had found a way to do it. "I suppose this is a bad time to mention Mum signed a contract for me," she said suddenly. The words tumbled out before she could stop them and she wished she could take them back by the tensing of his arm around her shoulder.

"A bit, yeah."

She was quiet, still holding his arm tightly. "Why is the witch green?"

"Supposed to be an analogy for greed, I think. Not quite sure."

"Oh," Aquila murmured. She wondered if all Muggles were told about witches, they'd think the same thing as she had. Ugly complexion... Greedy behavior. Dudley had apologized for the portrayal of her... species? But Aquila had insisted it was interesting. And it was. But it was disheartening how Muggles portrayed her kind. "I don't understand, though. Was that a portrayal of what you think the future will be? Is it a video of your past?"

"It's just based on a book. It's all fake. None of that exists... does it?"

"Well, changing colored horses, yes. The green witch... not in the slightest. We're all relatively normal hue, unless we come down with a disease or something. Nasty blisters will give us warts, though. As for the water... you've seen me fresh from a shower. I don't melt. The monkeys... no. That would be interesting, however, to own a flying Monkey. I'd imagine they would be far more useful than owls."

"Oh?" She nodded definitely and then the tape cut off to a fuzzy screen and the noise was almost like a radio that wasn't on the right station. "Contract, huh?"

"Yeah," she murmured. Her head on his shoulder, she felt his firm hand on her far arm, his arm around her shoulders. Why did she like to hang around him so much? They never did anything exciting on their own time, but it was still so fascinating to her. He was. "I can still get out of it, if I can get away with not knowing about it."

"When?"

"Christmas break. I don't know what everyone's fascination about Christmas break is," Aquila muttered. "I told her how we wouldn't get any money for the contract at all. Lucius Malfoy would get it all, and she was furious then. Not for anything else, of course. But the money, yes." She glanced at him from her position on his shoulder. "But I'm not going to be here for break, so... I really can't get married, can I?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Well, we can watch another movie, if you want."

She glanced at the clock below the television, the numbers a green color and glowing, not a clock that ticked and had to be wound after so long. It was nearly midnight. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not really."

She hesitated, before nodding. "Please, then. I just... I want to learn more about your life... I feel like you know all about mine."

"Alright, come on. Pick out a movie." He stood, offering his hand to her, and pulled her into the hall, where he signaled for her to be quiet. She did so, pressing her lips together as he opened a cupboard. Immediately, she could tell it had been lived in. It wasn't the roll of socks and the small metal soldiers on a single shelf above a dusty old mattress that told her that. It was the scratches in the wood with the initials HJP just under the shelf. Her fingers touched it lightly and she glanced at Dudley, but he didn't seem to notice. He flicked on the light and was skimming titles on the opposite ends where VHS tapes were lined and stacked in teetering piles. He selected a few, placing them on the mattress and causing a small dust cloud to rise.

"He used to live in here, didn't he?" Aquila asked quietly.

Dudley glanced at her, seeing how she was struggling to comprehend how someone could do that to a small child of blood relation. She always had that feeling Potter was mistreated here, but... not like this, at least. "Dad doesn't... didn't like magic. He tried his best to make sure Potter didn't have any. Horrible, really. When I was little, I thought it was normal, you know? I didn't really understand, just what I was always told. And … Potter's really messed up because of it. Not too messed up, but enough that it's noticable."

"I've noticed," she muttered. "Always so submissive." She drew her fingers away and looked at the titles on the bed. "Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang? Is this about a bird?"

"No, a flying car. And there's a few animated movies. Princess ones. Uh, Beauty and the Beast – Mum's favorite – and Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Uh, I think you said that was a bit different in your stories. And then there's a reality drama, here, called Lady Jane. Brilliant movie with a really spectacular actress."

"I don't know," Aquila admitted. "Um..." She glanced between all the titles, before glancing at Dudley. "You decide."

"But-"

"I want to watch something you'd like to watch," she insisted. "So you decide. I'm encroaching upon your evening." He held her gaze for a moment, as though she'd give up trying to make him decide before he sighed. He selected what she knew was probably the most girl-oriented of them all. Beauty and the Beast. It sounded... like a Care of Magical Creatures chapter... or some Rita Skeeter gossip column.

"Okay," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, but wasn't going to argue it. It was his choice. But instead of going to the living room, he shut the cupboard door and led her up the stairs, where she followed, until they got to his room. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he shrugged. "You didn't seem like you wanted to go home tonight."

"I didn't," she admitted. He put the VHS into the player under the tv in the corner of his room. Aquila sat on the edge of his bed as he dug around in his drawer. The tv began to play previews, something he had explained to her. He held out clothes to her and she got a feeling they were for her to change into for pajamas. She stood carefully and Dudley's back was already turned – and it wasn't like they didn't already change in front of each other.

He had given her a pair of shiny material for shorts. Much like the ones he had worn to the pitch. "I ran into Amber on the walk here," she admitted. Dudley glanced at her, surprised. "She was heading to some party."

"Did you want to go?"

"No," Aquila admitted. "I'd rather hang out with you." She saw him slightly relax. She glanced towards the noisy television, which was still playing previews. She pulled her thin sweater over her head, one she had changed into while waiting for her mother, before grabbing the t-shirt Dudley had given her. It was too big for her, but she pulled it on regardless and tied her hair up with her wand. She then stepped out of her shorts and pulled on the ones he had given her, rolling up the waist when they were much too loose.

"I'll, uh, be right back. I gotta make sure the doors are locked downstairs," Dudley said after a second. She nodded and he left, not shutting the door behind him. She heard him head downstairs and settled at the edge of the mattress, staring at the television screen for a moment before smoothing out the material that fell to her knees.

When he came back, he smelled of mint. "You look different from last year," she said suddenly as he shut the door. "I don't know what it is, really, but it's something. I noticed it when I got back from school. You... look different. Tanner, perhaps? Taller?"

"If anything, I feel shorter," Dudley admitted. "Do I really look different?"

"It's not that you look different... it's just something. I don't know." She studied him, every inch, to see if she could decipher anything. "It's strange. Whatever it is, though, I like it. You seem... brighter."

"Oh," Dudley said, unsure what else to say.

"All locked up?" Aquila asked brightly, suddenly. Her sudden tone change didn't seem to register with Dudley. He only nodded. "Good. I feel safer already."

"No you don't."

"True," Aquila admitted. "But it's a nice thought." Dudley pulled back the covers of the bed and she scooted back so that she was leaning against one side, the pillows on her lower back. She just wanted to find a comfortable spot to watch the movie. The location of the tv was just in front of them so she didn't have to turn at an awkward angle. Dudley changed before joining her, leaning against the headboard.

They watched the movie in silence, Aquila taking it all in with rapt attention, as though every word was a prophecy and every movement was a ballet. She had never seen such a thing before. This... animation. It was... so amazing! The only cartoons she had seen were crudely drawn ones from her classmates. These... these talked and moved and sang and danced, and didn't repeat themselves in the slightest!

When Gaston had fallen, and the Beast had died, she bit her lip, frowning slightly. That made no sense. Why would a Muggle film end with all the possible futures in her life being... obsolete? And once the Beast was resurrected, she found herself tearing up. Such happy endings didn't exist in real life.

"And is this based on a true story?"

"As true as legends go, at any rate," Dudley admitted.

"I supposed the Beast could be a Muggle translation for a werewolf," Aquila mused quietly. "And Belle is uncharacteristically kind. A Hufflepuff. If she were a Muggle..." Aquila contemplated it but shook her head. "It's fascinating how deeply someone can feel for someone."

"It is, isn't it?" Dudley said almost to himself.

Aquila glanced at him, tired, but not so much so she couldn't do anything else but think of sleep. "It is," she answered though she knew there was no need for a response. Once the credits ended, Dudley shifted slightly.

"Are you tired?"

"Are you?" she returned.

"Not really." She nodded in agreement and he sat in silence for a moment before glancing at her. "Another movie?" She giggled, but shrugged. "If you want, that is."

There was a pause and she suddenly turned to face him, though they were still sitting right beside each other. "I have a better idea."

"Oh?" She felt particularly brave and tugged on his hand, pulling him closer. "What are you-?" He was cut off by her very enthusiastic kiss. By the time he seemed to understand exactly what she meant, he pulled back. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Aquila said without pause.

"Alright," he answered, his gaze watching her for a moment before it went to the grip she had on the front of his t-shirt. "I love you." She smiled slightly before going in for another kiss.

"I love you, too." As if on their own accord, her hands moved to his neck, pulling him closer to her as she shifted.

She didn't know how she ended up uncomfortably laying on her back, but the wand stuffed in her bun was seriously bothering her. She pulled the wand away, her hair falling around her head, and she cast a silent "Muffiliato."

"What was that?" Dudley asked her, a little confused as he pulled away.

"Um..." She tried to think back to the action she had just performed a few seconds ago. "Silencing charm."

"Oh," Dudley murmured. And then they were snogging again. It was different from the last time she had been this close to... to what they were about to do. To shagging. With Cedric it had been school girl excitement... it had been almost … disappointing. Rushed. Over before Aquila could even really comprehend what had happened. But just Dudley and her's snogging alone had lasted longer than her and Cedric had. Their playing was no doubt twice as long.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dudley asked suddenly.

Aquila blinked, her eyes focusing on him. She hadn't realized she had stopped kissing him back. She hadn't meant to. Her mind was distracted with trying to determine what exactly she knew of sex … what she could remember to do. It had been a long time.

"No," Aquila answered. "No, I'm just... I'm not quite that good at this." She flushed slightly, embarrassed as he just stared at her. "That's all."

"You're already perfect."

Aquila relaxed slightly, kissing him gently. "So are you."

"We'll go slow," he whispered, his hands pulling his shirt off. "I want you comfortable-"

"I'm fine," she promised him, biting her lip as she put her hands on his bare shoulders. His dog tags were dangling between them, touching her collar bone as he leaned over her. They were cool, startingly so.

And they did go slow. They savored the moment, ending with Aquila quietly relaxing beside him, content, exhausted, hot. "God, I love you so much," Dudley whispered. He gathered her in his arms, kissing her shoulder as he kept her within his body heat. She was facing away from him, her head tucked under his own, giving a soft yawn.

"I love you, too," she murmured, her yawn fading. "A lot."

His breath tickled her ear and she giggled slightly, shifting so that the arm around her waist was comfortable. Though she felt hot, she pulled the blankets up, covering them. Against her back, she could feel the metal of his dog tags between her shoulder blades and the softness of his skin. "Alright?"

She nodded, "All right." Her hand rested atop his, still holding her to him. "You?"

"Great." She nodded in acknowledgment, her eyes drooping slightly as she blinked. She blinked once more, but kept them shut.

"I don't want to fall asleep. I should go home or something, so your parents-"

"Don't," Dudley interrupted. "Stay the night..." His arm tightened on her as though she was wriggling away, even though she truly didn't want to move. "Okay?"

"Don't your parents have rules about this sort of thing?"

"As long as the door's locked and there's no lasting repercussions... uh, you know, like kids, they couldn't care less," Dudley admitted. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "And it doesn't become a problem."

She giggled, "A problem?"

"If we can't keep our hands to ourselves."

"I think we'll be fine," Aquila promised lightly. Though she wasn't so sure. With only so many weeks, left, she didn't want to waste a moment with him.


	32. Roommates

Morning came faster than Aquila was ready for. She had cancelled the silencing charm before she had gone to sleep and then tucked the sheet around her as she got as close to Dudley as possible for warmth. The sun was shining through the crack under the door and Aquila stared at it as she waited for Dudley to awaken. She truly didn't want to move, despite the rumbling of her stomach.

There was a knock on the door of Dudley's bedroom, making Aquila squeak and jab her elbow into Dudley's side on accident.

"Sorry," Aquila whispered when he sprung awake. She scrambled out of the bed silently, grabbing her jumper and shorts, throwing them on.

"What, Mum?" Dudley asked calmly, falling back to relax on his bed. Wasn't he freaking out? Aquila certainly was. Petunia would think so little of her if she knew what had happened-

"I'm making breakfast for you and Aquila. If she's awake, you're welcome to join for coffee and tea," Petunia's voice drifted through the wood. Aquila blinked. What? How had the woman known? Sure, Aquila had come over pretty late last night, but they had gone to bed. Wouldn't Petunia and Vernon have thought she went home?

"Coffee?" Dudley asked her. "Or sleep in?"

She considered her options. "Sleep in sounds good, but... I don't want to be rude."

Dudley shifted onto his side, his eyes closed as he made room for her to rejoin him. "Door's locked. Mum'll live."

Aquila took a deep breath before getting back into bed, not bothering to apologize for her scratchy clothing against his skin. He was warm and she was freezing and still tired. "How did your Mum know I stayed?"

"I locked the door. That's code in the house that you don't open the door no matter what." Dudley smirked as he rested his mouth against her shoulder. "And my door's hardly ever locked, so I'm pretty sure it's obvious."

"Oh, Merlin," Aquila muttered.

"Well, just that you stayed over, that is." Dudley cleared his throat before saying louder so his mother could hear. "We're sleeping in!" He kissed her shoulder lightly as the footsteps faded away. "Now she knows that there was a bit more going on than just staying over."

"What? Dudley!"

"Kidding," he insisted. She honestly didn't think he was, but sighed. Shutting her eyes, she felt his arm tightly go around her waist. "Honestly though, sleep sounds great."

She agreed on that and didn't know how long she was asleep for until Dudley was shaking her awake. "Lunch's done."

He was showered, dressed, and smelled delicious. Aquila reached for her wand on instinct, comforted it was there, and squinted at him. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

She groaned, blinking to get a better look at him. He was staring at her, like she was … Aquila didn't know but it was weird. "What?" Pushing the hair out of her face, she yawned and rested once more against his pillow, watching him where he was a few feet away. Eye level with her. He was kneeling on the ground, his chin resting on the edge of the mattress.

"You're always beautiful."

Aquila rolled her eyes, shoving at the hand outstretched on the mattress playfully. "Saying that won't make anything happen between now and lunch."

"I never said it would," Dudley smirked. She grabbed his hand suddenly, feeling the skin against hers. He seemed confused as to what she was doing. She closed her eyes.

"Your energy feels nice." Yawning once more, she shifted. Her grip on his hand tightened slightly.

"You really should get up for lunch, though. Because Potter's threatening to barge in here."

Aquila's eyes shot open. "Why?"

"He's convinced I'm keeping you captive." Dudley sighed in exaggeration. "I insisted that wasn't the case, but you know how dramatic he is."

Aquila rolled her eyes. "Potter's a baby." Aquila let go of him and sat up, straightening the jumper she had put on that morning. She slid out of the bed, flicking her wand so that it was made, and then eyed him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Oh," she murmured. She kissed him lightly, having to stand on her toes to reach, before she eyed herself in the mirror. Flicking her wand, the shorts and shirt changed to a different pair of shorts and another shirt, one she knew was distinctly in Dudley's wardrobe. He raised an eyebrow at her choice in clothing.

"My sweats and rugby jacket?" he asked.

"I'm cold," Aquila admitted. "Is this alright?"

"Maybe lunch can wait," Dudley admitted quietly. She giggled, full on laughing as he picked her up and threw her onto the bed, causing her to bounce slightly at the action.

"Dudley!" she scolded, trying to get up, but his hands were on her waist as he leaned over her, silencing her with a kiss. She melted into him, happily putting of lunch. And they did. Not for an overly long time, it was quick, and the silencing spell was in place for only a few minutes.

She sighed into the blankets under her, reaching for the rugby sweater. It was getting cold again. "You want to take a shower?" Dudley asked. "We've got shampoo and stuff... I may have tangled your hair."

She frowned into the mirror, noticing that it did look a little ratty. "But isn't Petunia waiting with lunch?"

He shrugged. "It's up to you. The option's open." She bit her lip, thinking about it, before nodding. A shower sounded nice. She dressed in her shorts and shirt, using his actual rugby jumper and sweats to change into once she was clean. "Right, towel is right here," Dudley said, placing a towel on the counter. "And there should be plenty of soap in the shower."

"Your soap?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, biting his lip. "Why?"

"I just want to smell like you," she said innocently.

"Oh, bloody hell," he murmured. "Go take a shower."

"Think of me," she laughed, listening to him shut the door. She heard him laughing in the hall and she turned the shower on, finding it was much like the one in her own home. She sniffed the shampoo in the little aclove and noticed it smelt just like him. She lathered it into her hair, sighing and washing.

She loved him so much. And she was going to be heartbroken when she had to let him go for Quidditch. But she tried not to think of it, instead of the glorious five weeks ahead of her, ahead for them. She was going to make sure each one was full of something special. Each day was meaningful and full of memories.

When she got out of the shower, she cast a quick combing charm on her hair, not bothering to towel it. It would dry on its own. She transfigured her shorts and jumper into a lace bra and matching panties, before pulling Dudley's sweats on, rolling them up and tying them off with a piece of toilet paper transfigured into a belt. The sweater was large on her, but it made her feel all the warmer, and she sighed, casting a spell to make the bathroom spotless, before throwing the towel into the hamper and exiting.

Dudley was leaning against the kitchen counter, talking to his mother when she walked downstairs, and he grinned when he saw her. "So, sandwiches and soup or sandwiches and crisps?"

"Whatever's fine," Aquila admitted. She glanced at Petunia. "Good afternoon. Do you need any help?"

"Oh, no, no, don't mind me. You two be love birds on your own time, I'm just in the background," Petunia insisted, waving her hands towards her son.

Aquila laughed. "That doesn't mean we can't enjoy your company, too."

"Just no children until I'm gray," Petunia said seriously.

Aquila giggled. "Of course not. Is Vernon at work?"

"Oh, yes, he leaves quite early. I'm surprised you didn't wake up with all the ruckus you were making," Petunia laughed lightly. She began slicing some vegatable items. "Now, I don't want to know what went on last night, but I do want to know that you were safe-"

"Mum!" Dudley groaned.

"Of course, Petunia," Aquila insisted. "We rewinded the tape afterwards so that it's all ready for the next time someone wants to watch it."

Petunia's laughter was loud, amused, and she waved the knife in Aquila's direction. "You better keep her Dudley, or you're grounded for life."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mum," Dudley snorted, pulling Aquila into her arms. His face buried itself into her wet hair, inhaling along her neck. "You look great in my clothes."

"I don't think we need a repeat of twenty minutes ago with your mum present," she whispered quietly into his ear.

"You're probably right," he agreed quietly. They were silent for a moment as he embraced her, her own arms around his middle. "I love you."

"And I, my dearest Dudley, love you," she returned equally as quiet. She swallowed as she pulled himself from his grasp, glancing at Petunia. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"No, you two go do something productive... but not reproductive."

"Mum!" Dudley cried, yet again, and Aquila just laughed. Her and Dudley sat in the entertainment room, where Potter was watching some show. As soon as they entered, he groaned and tossed the remote towards Dudley. Aquila caught it, mainly due to his horrible aim.

"You'd make a horrible Beater or Chaser, Potter," she snorted. She passed it to Dudley and sat down next to her boyfriend. He changed the channel to some comedy show and she watched it in interest, her feet tucked in as she tried to stay warm - she didn't know why, but she was freezing.

Dudley seemed to notice and brought her closer, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. It made her feel warm, and she sighed in content. Petunia called them to lunch a few minutes later, a selection of turkey and ham sandwiches on a platter and an abundance of crisps to follow. She even had a few bowls of soup. "I decided to go all out," she admitted. "Never can have a nice meal anymore."

"I'm sure it's lovely," Aquila murmured. She sat across from Dudley, and Potter sat next to her, as they ate.

"So, what are your summer plans, Aquila? Now that you're an international sports player and all," Petunia asked conversationally.

"Well I have training every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings from four to ten. And then Saturday trainings from six to noon. And I'll have two matches before trials, so I'm not free much in the mornings, or some Saturdays. But I intend to spend every second of the rest of it having fun."

"And what about after trials?" Potter asked. "Heading to the Burrow?"

"Er, no," Aquila admitted. She glanced at Dudley, his gaze dropping to his soup as he spooned another mouthful. "After I try out for the team, I already guaranteed a spot, but it's, uh, mandatory I do a formal try out and go through the formal process. Immediately after trials, I'm going to be with a personal trainer pretty much sixteen hours a day, for the next year, until the trials for next year... And I will have no access to the outside world, except for Hogwarts and letters sent to me." She winced at Petunia's surprised look. "It means no holidays, no ... parties, and pretty much no fun."

"So you're not coming back here?"

She hesitated. "Yes, but not... right away. I have to go through conditioning and mentality training first."

"I think it's utter rubbish," Dudley muttered.

Aquila sighed. "I know, I'm sorry."

Petunia frowned slightly. "I didn't know that," she admitted. "When did you find this out?"

"Two weeks ago," Aquila admitted quietly. "Amos mentioned it when he took a number count for the trials tent. And I only just got back Wednesday-" She let out a breath, forcing a pleasant smile on her face. "It's been a tad hectic." He still wouldn't look at her.

"And you'll be living with the team?" Harry asked, his mouth full. It was something she noticed he had picked up from Ron.

"At the pitch, actually," Aquila admitted. "There's a few rooms for when we get injured or something. And it's pretty safe. If not, I'll probably move in with Tara or something, now that she'll be back."

Petunia made her promise to come back for tea, and so Aquila agreed, but left the house in Dudley's clothing, which she suspected Dudley liked by the way he kissed her goodbye.

When she returned home, her mother was gone and Angelina was sitting on her bed, an annoyed expression.

"I was expecting a welcome party, not complete abandonment."

"So, I found the contract," Aquila said instead of an apology. She ran her fingers through her near dry hair. "And looks like Malfoy was telling the truth. Simon Otterburn, Christmas break."

"What?" Angelina cried. "You're kidding!"

"That's what I thought at first, until I actually read it," Aquila said lightly. She explained to Angelina a few highlights of the terms, nodding each time Angelina asked her if she was serious - which, unfortunately, she was. She wished she could come up with some of these for spite. "Mum was not happy," Aquila supplied. "So, I left for the night."

"And morning," Angelina grinned. "So, you're in his clothes, you're wet, meaning you took a shower there... how was it?"

Aquila sighed, falling onto her bed as she considered the question. "It was nice..." Getting onto her elbow, she turned towards the older witch. "Really nice."

"Any details?" Angelina pressed.

"No, I don't want details of you and George," Aquila reasoned. "You don't get details of Dudley and I." She flopped onto her back, again, sighing. "Told mum I was going to do it, too. It was fantastic, the look on her face."

"There was a bit of a fight when I first got here this morning. Apparently your elf had confiscated her wand?"

"Wait, you said she was gone?" Aquila demanded, sitting up.

"Er, yeah, is she not supposed to be?" Angelina asked, confused.

"I enacted that really old law where I'm in charge since she's endangering... Shit," Aquila cursed. "Polly!"

"Polly is sorry, Mistress!" the elf wailed as soon as it saw her. She saw the bruises where he had tried to punish himself. "Mistress used her strength against me!"

"It's alright," Aquila insisted. "Where did she go? Did she say? Do you know?"

"Mistress went to Malfoy Manor, to discuss the contract," Polly said in a whisper. "Polly told her not to go, that it would be very dangerous, but Mistress Black would not listen. She left an hour before Mistress came back from her Dudby's." Aquila bit her lip, running through possible scenarios. But all ended up with her unable to go to her mother due to the fact that she'd be walking into a Death Eater lair. "Poppy will do anything Mistress asks."

"Go to the Order, tell them what has happened - including everything you heard last night about the contract. They need to be informed. And make sure to stress that she went to Malfoy Manor this evening. Tell no one else but the Order."

"Yes, Mistress. Of course, Mistress," the elf wailed and then was gone with a pop. Aquila glanced at Angelina.

"Well, I moved in at an excellent time," Angelina snorted. She fell back on the bed, sighing. "So, why do you think the Dursleys like you?"

Aquila snorted. "Wow, real self-esteem boost."

"No, I mean... It's just... Potter always talks about how his aunt and uncle hate magic, hate anything to do with it. And how they hate it so much he was locked away in a cupboard for eleven years - they even moved across the country to try and keep him from Hogwarts... Why do you think they suddenly like you - basically nothing Muggle about you?"

"I don't know," Aquila admitted. She had thought about it often. "It could be the fact that I knew how to cure Dudley, after the Dementor attack. Or... or the fact that my mother is horribly rude to them and I was rather kind. Or ... I don't know, I treated them like people - which I doubt our kind has done in the past, often. And no matter what, they're stuck with me, I mean, I'm not only dating their son, but I'm sort of their protection - and now you are. I think they've come to terms with the fact they can't accept it."

"But how do you feel about you dating Dudley?"

"Oh, Petunia's been nothing but happy," Aquila said after a moment, thinking. "And she whole-heartedly supports it. I mean, her sister was a witch. She's got to... think something about it, that isn't negative." Angelina made a hum of agreement. "Vernon... was difficult. But, he wasn't openly hostile to me, after the first night we met. It was also the night my mother showed up for dinner, which... I think ... I don't know. He seemed to be generally intrigued by her - not in a personality way, but... in an asset way. And yesterday, at the tent, when I told him that the pay was bloody awesome, for Ireland, he was a little more accepting of everything around him."

"You think he's okay with it, because if you marry Dudley, you're bringing in a shit-load of money."

"Essentially," Aquila agreed. "Which is okay. It's natural for a father to want their child success - lord knows Mum does it for me, always trying to get the most money-"

"She wants the money for herself, though."

"I don't think Vernon wants it for himself," Aquila admitted softly. "No, I think he's far too intimidated by our world to consider that being an option to anything. But if he doesn't forbid Dudley and I from dating because of it, I guess it's alright..." She bit her lip. "But he's opened his eyes so much - he even has a Wizard Device in his car now, to stop it from being too expensive on petrol and everything. So... I would say that it was an initial thing, but..."

"Now that he actually knows you, they both do, they actually like you and are willing to be more open," Angelina supplied. "I guess that makes sense. And Dudley?"

"He's curious, about our world," Aquila shrugged. "Always asks questions, always is more than willing to explain things about his. And he always tends to do the daring - I mean, on the flight to your place, he wanted me to splash Fred and Petunia back for splashing us - in the middle of the Irish Sea. I really do think he loves me, and not for the same reason as his parents. As a person."

"It also helps that you're bloody gorgeous," Angelina countered.

"That, too," Aquila laughed. She sighed. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Because your entire life, you've been pretty damn unlucky. It's about time things started turning around."


	33. Millenium Bridge

Aquila gasped as Dudley tore at her shirt, the buttons flying in every which direction. Angelina was gone for a few hours, giving them plenty of time-

"You can fix that, right?" Dudley murmured, before his lips were upon hers once more and they were barely breathing as they grabbed at each other, their hands a frenzy in an effort to shed themselves of their clothing. "Cuz I'm not buying you a new one."

She snorted, struggling to get his belt off. "Why do you even wear this thing?"

"Because my pants are loose-" He pulled the belt off in a smooth attempt and then began to undo the many buttons on her jeans - she had bought them in a Muggle fashion magazine. She didn't think they were designed for efficient pants taking off. "Bloody hell!"

"These are three hundred dollar jeans," she warned before he even attempted to try to submit them to the same fate as her shirt. As she attempted the unbuttoning process, a sharp clap sounded and Aquila shriekd at the dark skinned teen standing in the doorway of her closet.

"Again?" Angelina sighed. "This is the third time this week-"

"Then don't keep apparating when you think we're in the middle of something," Aquila snapped. She groaned and fell back on her bed. "All I want to do is have sex with my boyfriend. Why is that so difficult? You're a horrible roommate."

"Wait, roommate?" Dudley asked. "I thought she was just visiting-"

"Nope, roommate," Angelina grinned as Aquila reached for her shirt, muttering a reparo, the buttons mending themselves back together. Once it was mended, Aquila threw the shirt on and flopped back onto the bed dramatically. "Because apparently her mum's gone a bit dark. . . The Order's taking precautions."

"Wait, what?" Dudley asked, his tone incredulous as he glanced at Aquila. "Your mum's gone dark?"

"Potentially," Aquila said after a moment. "She's been frequenting Death Eater headquarters and the Order thinks a few extra eyes on you guys would be good, especially since the war is escalating much quicker than expected-"

"What does that mean?"

"People are dying and the world's pretty much choas," Angelina summed up.

"Didn't we have a talk about luck a few weeks ago?" Aquila demanded. "As in, you don't break my lucky streak-"

"Luck doesn't always mean getting lucky," Angelina quipped. She sat down on the edge of the bed as Aquila began to rebutton her pants, sitting up. Dudley flushed slightly at the barb and cleared his throat. Embarrassed? Oh, Angelina was going to have a field day with that. "I'm glad you've discovered the wonderland of each other's bodies, but... this is serious."

"So when you say extra eyes-"

"She means me, my gloriously handsome boyfriend, and resident werewolf and Auror are going to be keeping guard pretty much twenty-four seven on this dingy little town."

"Werewolf?" Dudley asked cautiously.

"He was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in school," Aquila told him. "He's probably the most brilliant man I know -" Aquila glanced at Angelina unsure. "I thought he and Tonks were in charge of watching over the Longbottom residence?"

"Potter's more important," Angelina shrugged. "They'll probably have Hestia and Mudungus on duty for them now."

"Oh, yeah, because Mudungus was real effective when he was on watch here," Aquila muttered.

"Wait... Sorry, I'm confused," Dudley said quietly.

"Mudungus Fletcher was supposed to be watching over Privet Drive when the dementors attacked us last summer," Aquila explained. "He wasn't here because apparently he found a really good deal for his stolen goods. He's a thief and a bargainer."

"So, I'm on guard duty while Aquila's gone, because my team doesn't have a super strict schedule, if I make it," Angelina grinned. "So, any and all concerns for your safety should bipass Euryale and go straight to either me, Remus, or Tonks."

Aquila got out of the bed, passing him a small item. "This will be a portkey for the three of you - which will notify them of danger. The password is 'Nando' and it will activate for all three of you. It will also take you to your safe house, which I can't tell you the location of, but she's family and she will keep you safe. Potter... won't be able to go on the portkey with you guys. He's too stubborn, first of all, and the guards are in charge of taking him to another safe house."

He raised an eyebrow but accepted the matchbox, sticking it in his shorts pocket and giving a small sigh. "It sounds like we're in danger - and not the kind that's easily fixed."

"Of course you're in danger. You're Potter's cousin. And who does the Dark Lord want to kill most out of everyone? Potter," Angelina said simply. Aquila sighed again, shaking her head as Dudley seemed slightly freaked out. "So... you can blame Potter for the extra protection. He decided he wanted to survive the Killing Curse."

Aquila threw Angelina another glare before pulling on some shoes. "Want to go to the park, Dudley?"

"Er, is it safe? Because you two have just been talking about how it's not safe."

"You wouldn't be in my home if it wasn't safe for you to be even outside," Aquila said simply. "It's safe."

"For now," Angelina finished.

"Thank you, Angelina, for your valuable input," Aquila said sarcastically. She grabbed Dudley's hand. "Let's go."

Her eyes darted to the sky as they walked down towards the playground, her expression promising that if anyone crossed their path they wouldn't live long. And she sat herself down in a swing, exhaling slightly in an effort to get rid of the frustration.

"I take it things are starting to... take a turn for the worst, then?" Dudley asked.

"Not really," Aquila admitted. "He's just getting stronger - people are joining him like wildfire, offering their support to him and... funding him. The Order is based entirely off of volunteers. We try to do good because we don't want to die, not because we're paid for it. And..." She sighed. "It's just... not a good place right now. But it's no safer than the Muggle world at this point. He's not focusing his attacks on just one world. Mostly main cities... that propane explosion in London last week? He did that."

"A whole block exploded," Dudley frowned.

"Precisely."

And so they swung in silence, Dudley absorbing the severity of the situation. "Theo Nott's having a party this weekend... I suppose it would be a bad idea to go?"

"I don't trust him," she said quietly. "His father is a notorious Death Eater in the inner circle. And while he claims to get away from all that, he could be corrupted at any time."

"So, stay away from him, your mum, and anyone else?"

"Not at the moment," she laughed. "Just them."

"Okay." He swallowed. "Are we ever going to talk about when you're leaving?"

"Not right now," Aquila said quietly. "But yes, we will. I just... want some peace for the next few weeks."

"You leave in two," Dudley pointed out.

"I know," she said with a sigh. "I'm just... trying to put off the conversation as long as possible."

He reached for her hand and they slowed from a swing to gently rocking back and forth. "So... we'll put it off." She gave a small smile, but it was tired, as though she was tired of running. Her gaze fell to the sand under her feet. "What do you say to going to London for the day tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday," she reminded him with a sigh. "I have practice all day."

"Sunday?"

She gave him a small smile. "Sure."

His grip on her hand tightened and all of the worry she felt for the war melted at it - because it was secure, it was safe. "We'll be okay, right?"

She hoped so. She really did. "Yeah," she said quietly. "We'll be okay."

The London trip consisted of running through crowds in order to get to the next place, giggling when they would knock into people. She relaxed on Millenium Bridge, her breath lifting in her chest as she stared out into the Thames, much like the last time they had been in London - Christmas break.

"So, I'll see you after trials next year?" he asked.

"Yeah, and hopefully just in time for the European Cup," she said brightly. "If you want to go to it, then, that is." She bit her lip, glancing down at the water. "I don't think-" Her head lifted suddenly as she heard a whooshing sound and her eyes caught the Black plumes of smoke in the air. Death Eaters. She grabbed Dudley's hand, pulling him quickly.

"What are we-"

"Run," she said seriously and then the bridge was wobbling. She wished she had her broom - something to get them out of here. She grabbed his arm and began running, pushing past the Muggles around her that began to panic. She saw an old woman trip. "Run to the car!" she shouted to Dudley. "I'll meet you there!" She let go of him in a leap of faith and approached the elderly woman, grabbing her and hefting her up and began to run, dragging the woman along with her, the walker forgotten. She wouldn't have survived with it anyway.

She pushed her feet faster, but knew she couldn't go too fast with the old woman. And as the bridge began to crash into the water, Aquila knew they would just barely make it. And then they pushed over the edge just as the bridge gave out from underneath them and the old woman was grabbed by a stranger, held up as Aquila breathed heavily, looking around wildly for someone - Dudley.

A quick glance over the Thames told her that the Death Eaters were gone, so Aquila ran through the crowd, trying to find him. If the Death Eaters had him- A car came to a halt in front of her and she was relieved to find Dudley and she hopped inside, staring above them. "Drive home. As quickly as possible."

"What was that?"

"Death Eaters," she said, on alert. "I'm going to climb in back and cast a patronus so no one else sees me-" She climbed over the armrest and center console, before landing in the back seat and pointed over his shoulder. "Go straight and take the alley to the next street."

He did as requested and Aquila squeezed her eyes shut, thinking of a memory. Of Dudley. Of Quidditch. Anything. "Expecto Patronum."

A silvery eagle escaped her wand, gliding out of the tip and resting on the headrest of the passenger seat. "This is Aquila. It looks like two bridges are out in London. Currently en-route to Privet Drive. Send Aurors and Order members - Multiple Muggle casualties. I have to get Dudley out."

She climbed back into the passenger seat, glancing out the mirror every once in a while. It was only about twenty minutes, on a good day, but now traffic was insane. Everyone was getting out of the city. "People didn't get off the bridge?"

"No," Aquila said quietly. "Not those in the middle. Too late for them." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry... I should never have... This was foolish, getting so close to the danger."

"Who were they looking for? Us?" Dudley asked. "Are mum and dad okay?"

"I don't know, Dudley," Aquila snapped. "I'm just as clueless as you are. The Order had no idea this was going to happen - or I wouldn't have let you come to London." She ran her hands through her hair, the stress mounting. "Merlin, I'm such a horrible protector. I should have seen the signs!"

"No, you're not," Dudley insisted. "We were just having a fun day and that happened-"

"But I should never have put you in a situation where you could be in danger," Aquila countered. "It was stupid of me. God-"

"I probably would have gone to London anyway," Dudley shrugged. "I had to pick up that special food mum needed for dinner this week." She sighed, shaking her head and when they reached Privet Drive a half hour later, Remus and Tonks were at his front door, apprehensive. Remus's wand was at her throat as she approached the door.

"Why was the Whomping Willow planted on the grounds?"

"To hide your passage to the Shrieking Shack," Aquila countered. She grabbed Dudley's arm, as Remus let her pass. "Get inside," she said firmly. She glanced at the sky before Remus and Tonks followed her.

Petunia was white as a sheet as she clutched a pillow to her, staring at the television. When she heard Dudley enter the living room, she rose and hugged him tightly. "Oh! My boy!"

"How close were you?" Remus demanded.

"We were on the bridge," Aquila stated. She moved towards their emergency radio, turning the dials until it hit the magical frequencies, and then cast her wand for the password. "We were towards the edge, so we weren't as close to the middle-" The Order radio began to blare, cutting off whatever the reporter on the television was saying.

"Multiple Muggle casualties! We are unsure if this was a planned attack, but it seems as though the Death Eaters struck with precision, hoping to cause as Many Muggle casualties as possible. Current body count is near forty three, but is steadily rising as Aurors are helping Muggle authorities find bodies." Aquila stepped back, sitting on the arm of the couch as Petunia turned down the television. "This just in, it is reported that Millenium Bridge was the main target, but due to panic, the attack quickly followed up with Brockdale Bridge."

"Oh my God," Petunia murmured. Vernon quickly began pouring scotch. Remus peeked through the curtains of the residence, glancing at the skies out front.

"Magical signatures report that Fenrir Greyback was the leader of this attack."

"Did Greyback take anyone?" Aquila demanded. "Any children that we know of?"

"We don't have a missing report yet," Tonk said regretfully. "We suspect a few, as per his usual attacks."

"Children?" Petunia whispered.

"Who's this Greyback guy?" Dudley asked.

"He's a werewolf," Remus answered. "A ... very notorious werewolf for how he treats his victims. When I was six, he stormed into my home and changed me, killing my family. He was sent to our prison shortly afterwards, where he's been for nearly twenty five years... until his escape last summer - where he has kidnapped many children and..."

"He devours them," Aquila said quietly. "Eats them. Or... or worse... he will change them and raise them to be apart of his pack... a child army."

"That's... horrible," Petunia murmured, sinking down into her chair. Aquila agreed. She bit her lip, glancing towards the radio. It just kept discussing the report.

"We advise all listeners to stay in their homes, to keep your wards in tact and to ensure that-"

"Where's Harry?" Aquila said suddenly, glancing around.

"He's in his room," Vernon said with a mumble.

Tonks met Aquila's eyes before heading up the stairs towards the boy's room. "He doesn't know?" Aquila asked. "He hasn't been down?"

"No," Petunia said quietly. "Should he have been?"

Tonks came down the stairs, nodding. "He's on his way down."

They heard Potter's footsteps and he came into the room, almost battle ready. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Take a look," Tonks said, gesturing to the TV. It was pointless to say that Potter was angry. His hero complex wanted to go out there and end it, to just find Voldemort and get rid of him for good, but Remus talked him out of it, saying that it would do no one any good if he got himself killed.

It would definitely not do any good.

"I'll... I'll make dinner," Petunia said after a few moments of staring at the television. "Are the rest of you staying?"

"I think it would be safer if we did," Remus said after a moment. "We don't mean to impose-"

"But our safety, yes," Petunia finished. "I'll set some extra place settings, then." The woman moved towards the kitchen, and Aquila moved to join her, but Petunia waved her away. "Relax out there." Aquila didn't need to be told twice. She settled into the couch, listening to the Order radio while also watching the Muggle news... Her heart pounding in her chest. She glanced at Dudley, who seemed to be slightly in shock to have been so close. "I'm making grilled chicken. Is that a problem for anyone?"

"No, Mrs. Dursley," Tonks said quietly. Her own gaze was on the television, as though in pain. Aquila knew he was getting bolder. It would only be a matter of time before he was confident enough to attack Privet Drive.


	34. Birthdays and Piss-Poor Breakups

She awoke on a crisp Tuesday morning to see Dudley Dursley standing in her bedroom with a cupcake and frosting. A tub of frosting, she noticed. Oh my Merlin... She sat up slowly and glanced at Dudley in surprise. "Happy Birthday... and one year."

"But... My birthday was last week and trials were-"

"Yeah, but you weren't here for your birthday, and we never got around to celebrate," Dudley shrugged. "That was my attempt at London, but it sort of failed before it could end properly. And we're going to miss our one year, so... I thought I'd roll them all into one."

She gave him a heart felt smile, still amazingly groggy, but she hugged him, careful of the cupcake, and then took it from his hand when he offered it to her. "How did you get in here?"

"I knocked on the door and Angelina let me in," Dudley shrugged. "Your mums out, it seems."

Of course she was. Aquila yawned and glanced at the frosting. "So, what is this all about?"

"Well, since you decided for my birthday a few weeks ago to get me a season pass to Arsenal and wake me with an ice cream cake, I've done something just slightly better. The cupcake is for your birthday. The frosting, on the other hand..." He ripped off the lid to reveal an unopened package. Oh, Merlin. He held up two spoons shortly after. "I figured what's better than ice cream? A shitload of frosting."

"God, I love you," she murmured. "Did you make these cupcakes?"

"Er, no... Mum did, but there's twenty-three more still at my house for you to devour. Probably safer for you she did, anyway. I have no idea how to cook."

"You're fattening me up," she giggled, licking at the icing on top of it, before sighing in content. "I have a confession to make. Polly made your ice cream cake."

"Er, I knew that," Dudley chuckled.

"Oh, well, good, cause it's true," Aquila smiled. He settled himself on her bed, mindful of her feet tangled in the sheets, and sighed in content. "I'm going to miss this."

"You leave in three days... are we going to talk about it yet?"

"Can we start on the frosting first?" she asked. And even though it wasn't really her birthday, she still didn't want to let it ruin the moment.

He passed her a spoon before tearing at the tin covering. He waited until they both had a spoonful before sighing. "Happy one year anniversary."

She smiled, plopping her head on his shoulder. "Happy one year." She glanced towards her clock, her eyes widening. "Why did you get up at six in the morning to get over here?"

"Because I know you wake up early," Dudley chuckled. "So I had to wake up even earlier. This is an ungodly hour, I hope you know."

"I don't blame you for thinking so," Aquila giggled. She took her first mouthful of the frosting and moaned in absolute to die-for happiness. She loved frosting. And he was right. It was much better than ice cream.

They sat in silence, staring at her wall by the front window, content with the fact that she was sitting there with her boyfriend at six in the morning eating frosting. It didn't get better than that. "Have you given any thought to university yet?" she asked.

"Lots of places," he admitted. "But not quite sure yet. I'm thinking anywhere that's not close to London at the moment would be great. Safer probably." She agreed. "But nowhere too big, but nowhere too small."

"Go where you want to go," Aquila encouraged. "It's your future, your career."

"Er, yeah," he muttered.

By the time the container was half-empty, she approached the subject. "I don't think it would be fair to you ... if, while I'm gone, you had to wait for me the entire time-"

"So, what do you think we should do, then?" Dudley asked. "Break up?"

"We could go on a break," Aquila offered. "For the year I'm gone. And... and see what happens in that year. And if, at the end, we want to go back to each other, I'm all for getting back together." She sighed. "It's not the best I can come up with, but I think it'll be the best."

"Yeah, okay," Dudley muttered.

"And... that way you're not stuck in a relationship while I'm gone, and I'm not left worrying constantly that you don't lose interest because I can't reply to any letters."

"Stuck in a relationship?" he echoed. "Aquila, I don't consider myself stuck in a relationship right now... why would I then?"

"Because... I don't know," Aquila admitted. "I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Do you feel like you're stuck in a relationship with me?"

"You know that's not true," Aquila argued, but Dudley didn't seem to believe her.

"Do you not want to date me?"

"Dudley-" Aquila started.

"Or do you not? Or is Quidditch more important to you?" She swallowed, lifting her head to see that he was angry. And by his expression, he had thought about this for a long time. This was something he truly felt. She felt horrible that he had been thinking this, for a while now. Because he shouldn't have. "Because, it seems to me that Quidditch will always be more important to you than anything else you set your mind to."

"Dudley, that's not true," Aquila said firmly. "You know that I love you-"

"Do I?" Dudley asked, standing, setting the frosting on her nightstand. "Do I know it? Because right now it doesn't look like that, Aquila. It looks like you're being bloody selfish and going off and starting your life while I'm stuck here, picking up the pieces while you're gone."

"I promise you, I'm coming back," Aquila insisted. "Just because I'm gone for a year doesn't mean that I'm not coming back! I'll be here, bright and early, in a July afternoon, ready to -"

"How will I know?" Dudley demanded. "How will I know that you don't die out there, Aquila? Or that you're hurt? Or that ... I don't know, something bad happens? I won't know! Because you'll be out living the life with Lynch and lal of his little buddies, and if something bad happens, you can't get in touch with me."

She swallowed. "If I'm hurt... because of the war or something, someone would tell you, Dudley-"

"And what if they don't?" he demanded. "I'm just supposed to sit here and think to myself every time I see something bad on tv that it's okay, that my girlfriend probably wasn't there - oh, wait, she doesn't want to be my girlfriend anymore, because she wants to go fuck Lynch-"

"That's not what this is about," Aquila argued strongly. "I don't want to fuck Lynch. I have no intention of doing so-"

"Why is Quidditch so important to you?" Dudley repeated. "Why, Aquila? Why is giving up her entire life to play Quidditch for a year so important to you?"

"Dudley, you know it's been my dream since-"

"How do I know that you won't end up ... married to that bastard that your mum signed you to marry?"

She swallowed. "Dudley-"

"I don't, Aquila," Dudley snapped. "I don't know. And what if it happens? We'll never see each other again. Don't look at me like that- Angelina told me everything about it. Everything it would entail - it's disgusting, and how can I be ... be perfectly content if I know that there's a risk you could be kidnapped and forced into that!"

"You don't-"

"Exactly," Dudley agreed. "I don't. So, I'll ask again, why is Quidditch so important to you? That you're risking this. This life we had together, this future you have- because you'll always be in the news, and they'll always know where to find you. And if Otterburn gets mad? If he decides he wants you? What's going to stop him? The team? Because no one was there to stop that bridge from falling until its too late. Who's to stop you from being kidnapped until its too late?"

"What life?" Aquila cried. "All we do is sit around and do nothing! It's nothing, but sitting around, watching movies, eating! We don't do anything!"

"Did you want to do something different? Because last time I checked, you didn't. Last time I asked, that was okay with you-"

"I don't know," Aquila admitted pitifully, running her hands along her face as she rose from the bed, moving around the room. "I want more, but I don't. I love you, I love sitting around with you and doing nothing, but I can't do it forever, Dudley. I have to... to do something. To be something more! I can't be a housewife. I don't want to be a housewife. That's why I'm not getting married. I never want to get married. I ... I can't just sit back and do nothing. That's not who I am! I travel the world, I meet people from everywhere, I try exotic food, I research phenomena - even though I hate research - and I can't just sit on a couch every day and stare at a tv box. I'd go mad!"

"I'm sorry I can't be a wizard that can sweep you off of your feet and take you Paris for the weekend, or guy you glorious mansions or all of the tickets you could ever want. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect guy for you, Aquila," Dudley snapped.

Her heart broke at how little he thought she meant to her. She never meant to make him feel inadequate. "That's not what I meant- I love you... You don't have to be perfect for me, because... you're already perfect to me."

"Apparently not," Dudley cried. "Apparenty, I make you stir crazy because I don't bloody do anything!"

"You've felt it to," Aquila argued. "The bloody elephant in the room whenever we're together. Because we both knew this was coming. We knew that when I left, things would be different. And they are going to be. Whether it's the war or ... or between us, I don't care, I don't know, but it's going to be different Dudley. Whether you like it or not, it's going to happen."

"Why? Why is it happening? Why are you using this entire," Dudley waved his arms around him, "situation. If you're unhappy, why didn't you tell me? Why wait until now? I can't change anything if you don't tell me you're unhappy! So stop being a selfish bitch and talk to me for once!"

"I was trying to talk to you!" Aquila cried. "I've been trying to talk to you. Please, I don't want to fight. I don't want this to end with a fight." She turned to Dudley, tears in her eyes as she stared at him from across the room, breathing heavily. Bitch? He thought she was a selfish bitch? "I'm sorry you think that... I wish it were different, but it's not, Dudley."

"Then why even try?" Dudley demanded. "Why even get to know me? Why is it that weeks after we met, you're inviting me to Quidditch excursions - with your dead boyfriend's ticket, might I add. Is that why we're dating? So you can get over your boyfriend? Everyone thinks it! Angelina, Fred, George, bloody hell, even Miranda and Gavin. I'm not one of your kind. I don't belong in your world. But now you've gotten me all tangled up in your world, in the war, in the fighting and your friends, and it's not fair-"

"You would have been involved in the war no matter what!" Aquila shouted. "Don't you see that? Your family has been denying the war since Potter's parents died sixteen years ago! Well, guess what, Dudley? They would have come for you no matter what. They would have murdered your family in their beds no matter what. That's what they want. That's not what dating me did. I've changed nothing regarding the war. They want you, they want Potter. And you're only safe because Potter's underage. If he wasn't? I guarantee you wouldn't be here right now. I guarantee that ... you would have been dead before I even knew you. This all would have happened no matter what, Dudley. The bridge, the villages, everything!"

"Well, maybe it wouldn't have!" Dudley shouted back. "Maybe-"

"Unbelievable!" Aquila cried. "You're denying everything? You think that this wouldn't have happened?" she demanded. "But because of me, the world's falling around us?"

"It's not fair, Aquila," Dudley groaned. "It's not fair that after being so caught up in your world, I'm shoved out of it just as quickly. I didn't fall in love with your world, I fell in love with you. And I don't care about any of it, if I don't have you-"

"It's not your world, Dudley. And this one isn't mine," Aquila said after a moment, swallowing. "That's the truth. You know it. And... I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you. I'm sorry that I'm getting a career started for me - one that will open up millions of doors, and you don't want to wait a year for when I come back. Becuase, if you can wait just a year, can you imagine? The war might be over, we don't know. And... and we could explore the world together, be happy together-"

"What about my life?" he asked. "I've got school, and my own job to set up. Because in my world, we don't have these amazing opportunities, like you. We don't automatically get a job right out of high school. We have to go to University, maybe even get a Masters or Doctorate, before we have any chance at the job we want. And I'm not giving up my career because my witch girlfriend wants to bask in the joy of hers."

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Dudley, and you know it. When I come back, we can talk then about the future, but-"

"What if you don't come back?" Dudley demanded. "What then? I spent a year putting my life on hold? Only for you to not come back?"

She sighed, shaking her head as she didn't know what else to say, but what she had already said. "I promise to come back."

"No, you don't," Dudley snorted. "You promise to not think about me for a year, and then after the year's over, give me the light of day again, maybe. If you think I'm worth it then, because I'm not exciting." She swallowed, opening her mouth to argue. "So maybe you shouldn't come back."

"Dudley-" He turned, grabbing her door and making a move to leave. "Dudley! Dudley, don't you dare leave-" She took a deep breath and started to follow him, but he was fast, thundering down the stairs. "Dudley, wait! Please, I don't want it to end like this-"

And she grabbed his arm, using all of the strength she had to shove him into the wall, to make him look at her and meet his eyes. "Look me in the eye," she demanded. "And tell me that you don't want me to come back. Look me in the eye and tell me I'm a bitch. And that I shouldn't be playing Quidditch. And that I'm an idiot. And that-" her voice cracked and she swallowed, trying to keep the tears away. The anger slowly dissolved from his face. "Look at me and tell me that you never want to see me again. Because if you can do that, I won't try out. I'll stay here, and... and work on trying to do something else for my future."

There was silence a moment as they held each other's gazes, and he sighed. "I think you're an idiot." She nodded, biting her lip. "And I think you're putting yourself in danger. And I think that you should have told me you were unhappy..." She felt her eyes well up with tears. "But I don't think you should give up your dream for me. It's just not fair... I fell in love with you, and now you're going away."

She sobbed, relieved. She loved him, so much, but giving up Quidditch for him, it would have strained their relationship more than going and playing. She felt his hands brush away at her tears. "And... I think," he continued. "That you should go, and try out, and play for Ireland, but... I'm going to hate every second of it."

"I'll come back," Aquila whispered, kissing him and resting her head on his chest. "I promise. Because I love you. I don't care how many movies we watch, or how many couches we wear down, because I love you and you make me happy..."

He released a shakey breath and she felt moisture on her cheek where his own tears had fallen. "God, I just don't want to lose you."

"Then you won't," Aquila promised.

"So a year."

"Anything we want, with whoever we want. And if you find someone else, or I find someone else, then... we go from there," Aquila said quietly. "We have to promise to sit down and talk, okay? That... we'll talk to one another about it, and then go from there."

"Okay," he said quietly. "I'm not happy about it, but okay."

"We're like a fine wine. We have to breathe before we can taste better."

He chuckled and Aquila lifted her gaze, only to find he was looking at her with an expression so pure it made Aquila's heart swell. And then their lips met, causing a cascade of love to pour out of each of them.

"Where's Angelina?"

"Mentioned something about her boyfriend when I stopped by."

She nodded, tugging at his shirt. "Upstairs, now."

His grip tightened on her hips and she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and they didn't break lip contact as he carried her up the stairs, to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. And then she was on her bed, her head dizzy from being dropped so carelessly, but he was over her, pulling off his belt as Aquila struggled to get her shirt off, her hair getting caught in the button and she groaned as she tried to untangled it, but she just gripped the base of her hair, and the button, and pulled, effectively damaging her hair, but she couldn't care at the moment.

And then Dudley was kissing her, his dog tags brushing against her skin, making her jump. "Since when do you not wear a bra?"

"I never sleep with a bra," she murmured. "I don't have on panties either." He groaned into her mouth, before tugging at her athletic shorts, leaving her completely exposed underneath him as he climbed onto the bed. A flick of her wand cast his shorts and boxers to the floor and he wasted absolutely no time as he pulled her hips closer to him.

Aquila wrapped her legs around his waist and suddenly, he was inside of her, and her back arched with the delicious feeling of him inside of her, and their skin pressed against each other, making the angle so... perfect. And then he was thrusting inside of her, and her hands dug at his skin, a cry leaving her lips as he thrust harder into her, deeper, and she felt so... alive. Like every nerve in her body was thrumming.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "For what I said-"

"I'm sorry... too," she gasped. And she used the force of his next thrust to flip them so that she was straddling his waist, leaning down over him. It caused them to be separated, but Aquila quickly remedying the situation by sinking down on his length, taking him in fully. He groaned, his eyes squeezing shut at the feeling.

And then their bodies were moving and she was lost, trying desperately to be found... to find something. Find him? She didn't know. But she just wanted something.

The orgasm crashed over her, making her jerk against him, and then she was kissing him, moving for more - more direction, more something that would lead her to him, to his own pleasure. She didn't know how long they shifted, changing positions, doing everything they possible could because they knew... deep down, that this would be one of the last times for a long time and she wanted her memory of him to be ... to be as complete as possible.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but it was some time after they had both been spent, and she had finally eaten the cupcake on her nightstand. He gathered her into his chest, as if exhausted himself, and sighed softly into her hair as she closed her eyes, the dogtags tangled on her fingers.

She awoke, groggy, aware that it was sometime late morning, to an incessant pecking on her window. A bloody owl, which meant it was probably the Prophet. It was the best way to find out what had happened in the world if she didn't have access to the Order 24/7.

"There's a bird at your window."

"Tell it to piss off," Aquila muttered, her body shifting so that she lifted the pillow under her head, using it to effectively block out the pecking noise.

She felt Dudley shift out of the bed, approaching the window and then a rush of air came into the room, as well as flapping wings and hooting. "Piss off," Aquila groaned, throwing her pillow towards the bird. "Take the paper with you-"

Dudley chuckled and made a go at the bird, and it let him take the paper from his beak before it stared at him curiously. "What does it want? Like a cracker or something?"

"Give it a handful of coins on my dresser," Aquila muttered. "And then it'll fly out. Bloody bird." This was why she liked her owl. It didn't bother her when she was asleep.

She heard the clinking of coins and then the swooping of the owl as it left. And then silence, or close to it as he seemed to be woking on flipping the paper open. "Can I have my pillow back?" she asked quietly. "Or I might steal yours."

The pillow was tossed at her and she snorted, keeping her eyes shut as she shoved it under her head, shifting in an attempt to get comfortable again. He slid back in the bed, still as naked as he had been during their coupling, and she rested her head on his shoulder, her pillow forgotten, cracking open her eyes as he stretched the Prophet out in front of him. Images of a burning home was on the front page, Aurors attempting to put it out, but to no avail.

"Are those Wizarding Fire fighters?"

"Those are Aurors," she said quietly. "Our law enforcement, rescue team, danger ... squad. They're trained to deal with pretty much everything." She sighed quietly. "What was the family's name."

"Um..." He was obviously more awake, as he was reading the article. "Abbott?"

Aquila jerked. "What?"

"Yeah, the Abbott family."

"Casualties?"

"Mrs. Evangeline Abbott and Mr. Henry Abbott, both Ministry workers... did you know them?"

"Their daughter is in Harry's year," she said softly. "What happened to her?"

"She's missing."

"That's awful," Aquila said softly. "She's such a sweet girl. Hufflepuff, always helps a few Ravenclaw first years with their homework. She tutors Herbology... Neville must be heartbroken."

"That kid that we met last year?"

"They began dating a few months ago," Aquila admitted. "They both help my Herbology professor with repotting plants..." Aquila frowned at the picture of Hannah Abbott, staring at the camera with a grin. A friend must have supplied the photo.

"She's pretty," Dudley admitted. "Are all magical people pretty?"

"Typically. We're all inbred so we get good genes... Hannah was Muggleborn, I think..." She stared at the picture and Dudley flipped the page, reading a few reports about the Millenium Bridge incident, before flipping even more to tragic stories. The gossip page, which gossiped about the latest marriages and dates, and Harry Potter, of course.

"I didn't know it was this bad," Dudley admitted.

"It's only going to get worse," Aquila sighed. And it was true. Because he would only get stronger with each passing day he was out there... and it meant that they were only getting weaker.


	35. Departure

She sighed as she showed up at the Dursley home nine in the morning on July fourteenth. It was... disorienting, what she was about to be walking into. She carried her owl in a cage, and when she knocked on the door, it opened before she could open knock twice. And Dudley was there, kissing her so soundly her legs felt weak.

"Hey," Aquila greeted with a sad giggle. She took a deep breath and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. The house was quiet.

"Mum's at the grocery story. She said she'd be back soon-"

She hugged him to her, breathing in his scent, his essence. "I'm going to miss you."

Her poor bird squawked from its cage in distress at her hurried movements. "You're going to kill your bloody bird." She giggled, pressed her face to his chest, and just waited a moment, drinking in his presence. But Dudley took the cage from her, and led her to the sun room.

"You'll write me?" Aquila asked him, the owl Vernon was a tad against having stretching its wings in the four-seasons room as Dudley let it out of the cage. Dudley nodded immediately. "I won't be able to reply, but I will read them. I promise that much."

"A year break, then?" Dudley asked.

Aquila nodded. "Whatever we want with whoever we want." She let out a small breath. "And once the year's up... we'll meet again, I'm sure." He shuffled slightly, the owl beside him squawking as Dudley got a little too close to his perch. "I do love you," she told him quietly. "I'm glad you were a bully... or we'd have never have met."

He laughed, his hand rubbing his neck. "I don't like this, you know."

"School is school," Aquila sighed. "Quidditch is quidditch. I can't change that."

"I couldn't ask you to." He tugged her towards him suddenly, kissing her as though they would never kiss again. And Aquila felt something cool go around her neck. He pulled away, his hands falling to his sides. "Keep it. If you can't write me... you can look at that instead."

"I'll try to talk to you as often as I can," Aquila promised. Her hands went to the dogtags, warily. "I shouldn't keep these-"

"Give them back later, then."

She could agree to that. She just didn't want to lose them. "Okay..." Her eyes darted to her hands clasped in front of her. "Take this." She slid the ring off of her finger. Her father's ring... her family ring. Merlin, she hated to part with it, but it meant as much to her as these dogtags meant to Dudley. "It's always been my good luck charm... It was my fathers... When I was little, he'd give it to me to play with for hours on end..." Dudley started to protest, but she closed his hand around it. "Please... Take care of it for me." She hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I think I'll miss you more."

She laughed into his shoulder, tears appearing in her eyes. Still laughing, she pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "I don't usually cry. I'm not a sap."

He moved towards the tearing girl, hugging her tightly once more. "It'll be fast. We'll see each other again before you know it."

She nodded, her arms clutching him as though he'd disappear... "Blink of an eye."

But there was no time to say and do all that she wanted to, so she did her best. "I love you."

"I love you," Dudley murmured into her hair.

The trials were.. nearly barren when she arrived, apparating a few rows above Ireland and staring at the stands around her. Hardly anyone was there, this year. Teams wouldn't be able to fill all of the empty spots.

"Hey, there's Black!"

Aquila glanced up, a brief smile towards Seamus. "Angelina here yet?"

"Down with her boyfriend," Seamus said, nodding towards the Ireland team. Aquila couldn't go down there. Against the rules and all that. So, she sat down on the bench and felt along the confines of her bag, her mind wandering to the long year ahead. Merlin, this was going to be... rough.

Her fingers came across a plastic object in her bag and she hesitated before pulling it out, seeing that it was... a Muggle mobile? But... she didn't own one. She flipped it open, a piece of yellow paper fluttering out. She caught it before it could fly away and squinted to read the small handwriting. Merlin, Dudley's handwriting was a bit horrible.

Bet Muggle communication wasn't on the list of things not to communicate with, right? My number's programmed and so are a few minutes.

He didn't know... did he? Muggle technology didn't work on magical grounds.

Aquila approached Seamus, swallowing. She hated disappointing him. "Seamus? I need you to save my spot. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where ya going, lass?" Seamus asked.

"Muggle ground."

She apparated, leaving her things behind, flipping open the cellphone and studying the numbers and things before she pressed the menu button. A selection of options showed up and it took a while, but she found Dudley's number and pressed the green button, as it dictated. And then it was ringing as she brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Dudley?" Aquila asked quietly.

"Yeah, you found it-"

"Muggle technology doesn't work in the Wizarding World... Radios are adapted to run off of our magic... They don't get Muggle frequencies because they aren't compatable... We don't have electricity. Or... anything like that. As soon as I get to a Wizarding location, the phone won't work."

"Oh... I was trying to be slick."

She giggled, surveying the field around her. "I know you were. I wish it worked... but it's not going to. I'm sorry."

"Me too... Where are you?"

"Some field, I had to apparate away from the pitch to use it... I'll see you in July, okay?"

"Yeah... Love you."

"I love you," Aquila murmured. And she pulled it away from her ear as she heard a dialtone. A hang up. And they were separated once more. He was angry though. She could hear it in his voice, the disappointment, the anger. She took a deep breath and apparated back to the pitch, knowing that it was a choice she had just made.

And she had to choose Quidditch for a better possible future. For both of them.

Her tent with Angelina and the Johnson parents was ... small, but still it was safe, protected. It was right besides the Ireland tent so that it was still protected by their wards. And she could hear their raging party every night as they partied. She didn't want to be jealous, but... she could really use the alcohol.

Mr. and Mrs. Johnson didn't leave her alone. They refused to do so, stating that she was in just as much danger alone as she would be on Privet Drive.

"I don't understand," Aquila said quietly. "They can't locate her? Not even a magical signature? Nothing?"

Mrs. Johnson shook her head. "The fingers are hers, we can determine that, but the potion for locating her ... it came back in conclusive. She doesn't exist."

"But she does," Aquila argued. "The dating on each finger was three days. Each had a different date. She's still alive."

"And Sirius thought that too, and it made him weak and he died because he was emotionally unstable-"

"Are you sure that wasn't Azkaban?" Aquila snapped. She sighed at the documents laid out before her on the tent's table. "She's alive, you know that just as well as the Order does. But we're not trying to find her because who knows what state she's in? Is she even human anymore?" Aquila shook her head, glancing down at the files. "She's been there for what? Thirteen years? Fifteen? Could you imagine what she's gone-"

"What did you say?" Mr. Johnson asked suddenly.

"She's probably been through hell," Aquila said slowly. "Why?"

"No, the human part..." He gave a snort of laughter. "What if she's been changed? We're all bloody idiots."

"A werewolf, you think?" Aquila asked. Her eyes scanned the report. "You never tested the blood?"

"The potion wouldn't work if you're not fully human," Mrs. Johnson whispered. "Oh, bloody hell, we need to tell the Order-"

"While everyone's at the pitch, tomorrow."

Which meant Aquila wasn't included. She sighed and pushed the file away from her. "Is this all I'm going to be doing for the next year?"

"No, you're going to be playing Quidditch. Your Order contact is limited due to Ireland's training schedule," Mr. Johnson stated. "You'll only be told things that are essential to know-"

"But that's not fair!" Aquila cried. "Surely there's... something, I don't know, a way I can help- I mean, Ireland said no contact with-"

"With anyone but Quidditch," he stated firmly. "That includes the Order-"

"But that's ... not helpful to the War," Aquila countered. "That's not what they meant. They meant-"

"It was anyone but Quidditch, Aquila, you know that," Mr. Johnson stated. She knew it meant no Dudley, not... "So, you will hear the intel, but not do anything with it-"

"But I can help," Aquila insisted. "He's been sending the fingers to me - to Sirius- Why is he only targeting the Blacks?"

"Has your brother received any?"

"He would have contacted us if he had," Aquila said quietly. "So, it's not everyone, okay? There's a reason, right? What is the reason-"

"That's something for you to figure out. You're the only one that's getting them now... You're the only one that knows what they are for. But you just have to figure it out." Aquila didn't know. She didn't even know how Evan got her address. How in the world could she figure out a reason for the fingers?

So that was what she did. Immediately following her trial, she sat in the stands, sweaty, the unusual sunshine beating down on her, as she did Arithmancy calculations, searching tirelessly for something resembling a motive.

On Announcement day, she barely heard, "Aquila Black, Right-Hand Beater, Ireland National Quidditch Team." It felt bloody good to hear it, but it meant she wasclosed off from everyone else. Closed off for... the foreseeable future.

"Nothing?" Mr. Johnson asked as the fireworks shot into the sky that night? She shook her head, folding the file and then shoving it into her bag. Nothing. "I'll take your bag. You go celebrate... Congrats, Aquila."

"And congrats to Angelina," Aquila returned with a small smile. The girl had, after all, made it onto the Harpies. She left her bag with Mr. Johnson before climbing down the stands, to the Ireland team passing around a few bottles of firewhiskey.

"Ella!" Tara cried. She pulled Aquila down to her level, giving the girl a big hug. "Congrats! Merlin, I almost thought you weren't going to make it-"

"Pretty distracted," Lynch commented. "What was in your head?"

"It's not important," Aquila insisted. She gave them all a smile, accepting a bottle of firewhiskey. "Shall we drink like we're Irish, or just party?"

"Bloody hell, we have to choose?" Morgan cried. Aquila laughed and it was how she spent her celebration. And when she awoke, in the Ireland tent, it was seven in the morning and her bag was being dropped onto her, followed by her broom.

A man was standing there, one she wasn't familiar with, with an expression that clearly displayed distaste. "We're gunna be late, lass. Time to train."

She groaned. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

The man was Sean O'Dael, and he vowed she would hurt before they even got started, and he was right. He was in his mid-forties, but sweet Rowena, could he fly. Her daily training started with extensive laps around the pitch, each lap escalating in speed until she reached her brooms limit. Then drop drills, which she would simply drop her broom, and ride from five hundred feet to about five feet - the fast she went the less drops she would have to do. Each drop made her feel like she was going to vomit, since it wasn't really that controlled... she just sort of willed the broom to fall - it was different than diving.

Following those drills, the team arrived at the pitch, and they began other drills - calling out plays, positions - and then once the team left, Aquila had to stay, O'Dael throwing her dummy bludgers she needed to hit back to him - and if she got out of a five foot range of him, she had to start all over until she hit a hundred with perfect precision.

And her limbs burned. Every morning and every evening she would have to head to the pitch, even during school, and it meant no time for socializing, very little time for homework, and a brutal amount of time for training. She felt like she was going to die. Her train ride to Hogwarts was her day off - her only day off, she was informed, and she laid in her compartment, taking shallow breaths to keep from moving too much.

"I'll have to say it now before you're better and can potentially hurt me for it," Katie Bell said and Aquila groaned. "Angelina's training schedule is three times a week and all they do are normal practices."

"I hate you, and her," Aquila muttered. "So much."

"Yours?"

"Dawn and dusk trainings," she muttered. "Every weekend I have a game or all day trainings... Bloody hell, I don't even know if I'll be able to train my own team. It'll have to be before breakfast practices, or maybe right after dinner, before I report to mine. And it's bloody hell. Like ... there's hell, Katie, and then there's bloody hell. And this is bloody hell."

"You look like hell," she commented.

"Bloody hell," Aquila murmured. "And it's so quiet in here without the twins and Lee... And Ang and Alicia. We're alone."

"Quiet? I find it peaceful," Katie muttered.

"I still could use a massage," Aquila added.

"Still? How long have you been asking for one?"

"I thought that my groaning and inability to move was request enough... think you could find a hot seventh year to give my muscles a break?" Katie snorted, but Aquila felt a ping at the request. Dudley... She missed him. It had only been a month and she missed him more than anything. His letters were every other day, and she had almost predicted them to the dime when they arrived. And it made her feel so warm to see them, to read them, and then send her owl back on its way... empty-handed... it hurt, and it had to hurt him. "Or just anyone, really. I don't care at this point."

"I'll see what I can do," Katie sighed. She stood, moving towards the door. "Anything from the trolley?"

"Death would be nice."

"You're dramatic." Aquila knew.

* * *

_Dear Aquila,_

_It's bloody weird writing on this ancient paper. Don't you guys know what real paper is? I mean, it's probably a lot easier to use, and it's not this ancient - I'm sending some with you so maybe you can try and convert your world. Because I feel like I'm in a bloody medieval times movie and need to ready my quill and inkwell, or I'm a monk in a monastery or whatever. It's weird. But whatever._

_Mum's been asking after you, but I told her I don't know what's going on. I assume you're alright. Angelina visited, though, and told me you made the team and about your training schedules. I suppose, after everything, you're doing alright. Though it sounds like hell. Like, a hell that is on fire and you're probably exhausted afterwards. Apparently Lynch has been updating her on your life - I don't know if it's for make sake, or hers. She's a little worried, too._

_The twins sent me some more of those things that make you sick, but I took your advice from last time I used them, and decided to just burn them. They stunk horribly, like burning plastic or maybe a live dog. And your bloody owl still doesn't like me, even though I give it every treat it demands. I don't know what it is. Maybe it thinks I kidnapped it, and periodically send it out to you?_

_Piers has been throwing parties like crazy to counter the parties Nott's been throwing. He's making a lot of friends in the Muggle community (I think that's how you spell Muggle, anyhow), and he's always at every party Piers throws. He's a bit of a creepy guy, but now that he's at your fancy boarding school, Piers has relaxed a tad. He hates rivals - and I'm pretty sure he threatened to beat Nott up at least twice this summer._

_I miss you... a lot more than I expected. I figured that writing you would be alright, but... it's sort of... not helping like I wanted it to. At least you're okay. I watch the news every day now, because of what happened in London. And since you tuned our radio into that news channel, that's the only station we get - thanks for that. But it's a bit more informing than the tele. How's your school? Not that you'll answer or anything but I feel weird just writing this like a diary entry._

_I just feel weird not being able to hear back. Weird. I've been unable to play rugby this year, because I've been getting these breathing attacks. The doctor thinks it's just asthma, so it's nothing major. That's weird, too. I haven't done anything to develop it, but maybe that Dementor attack did something to me. I've felt different since._

_Love, Dudley._

* * *

She sighed as she cast another page of calculations into the fire, rubbed her eyes from her lack of sleep, and then grabbed her quill to start more. Something had to add up right. Something had to work. Evan Rosier didn't just cut someone's fingers off for spite. There was a reason. What did he want?

"What are you up to?" Her eyes flitted up to see Cho Chang, her eyes as though nothing had ever transpired between them, and her gaze on the parchment in front of Aquila.

"Are you here for something, Chang? Or are you just trying to get into my business?"

She sat down, a few feet over from Aquila, but still close enough that Aquila felt like she might vomit from her proximity. "I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything I've done and said to you..."

Aquila snorted. This was happening now? Two years past, and it was happening now. "Noted."

"I... I was just jealous because ... he wasn't going to stay with me forever, Cedric... He was going to go back to you-"

"Right," Aquila muttered, flipping the parchment over.

"-and he really did love you-"

"Look, Chang, I don't care, alright?" Aquila snapped, glancing up at her fellow Ravenclaw. "I've moved on. I don't care what happened. I really don't. He's dead and nothing's going to change that, alright? He got his fun, and he's gone now. So you don't have to keep acting like you stole him from me, you don't have to act like you're sorry, because at the end of the day you don't regret it, so I'm not in the mood to hear it. You still did it. We were best friends and you slept with my boyfriend, alright? That fact isn't going to change-"

"I never said it was right," Cho rushed out. "I'm just saying I'm sorry. You didn't deserve it, Aquila. And he didn't deserve it-"

"He was a big boy. He could make his own decisions."

"He... He was sorry, too." Aquila swallowed at the look on her old friend's face. It was remorse. It was honest sadness. "I ... I didn't ever mean for it to happen, but when it did... I..." She sighed. "And when he asked me to the ball, he told me that you weren't even going to be there, and that's why he asked me, because-"

"I always stay for Christmas, Chang," Aquila said flatly. "He knew that as well. Don't fucking lie to me, to my face. You knew the truth. Don't try to make him out to be a good person. He blew it, and I won't forgive him for it-"

"He's dead, you said it yourself. How can you not forgive him-"

"Just because someone's dead doesn't mean that everything they've done can be forgiven," Aquila said sharply. "We don't forgive Grindlewald for his crimes, do we? Will we forgive You-Know-Who for his? No. And you know that. He cheated on me, broke my heart, and you helped, so... I won't forgive him, just as I won't forgive you, alright?"

Cho glanced away from her, as if struck by the declaration. "We're all on the same side, Aquila."

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean you're my enemy," Aquila muttered. She paused in her calculations, cursing and crumpling it, throwing it in the fire. "If it came down to it, I would fight with you in battle. But we're not looking close to a battle anytime soon, just a slaughter. And I'm trying to figure something out, so if you can leave me alone-"

"You're forgetting Gardler's equation when you add the destiny variables," Chang spoke up, standing. "But I'm leaving you alone now, so you can't tell me how it calculates." Aquila paused, frowning at the equation she had started on. Chang was right. She crossed off a few lines, glanced up, but Cho Chang was already gone. Aquila let out a breath, a breath of frustration, but also a breath that conveyed how much she wished things were different. But she was stubborn, she was... well, not going to forgive her ex-best friend, because... she wouldn't have done that to her. She wouldn't have done it to anyone.


	36. Burning

_Aquila,_

_Pretty sure my lungs are shot. Bloody hell, I feel like an eighty year old chain smoker when I just do a light jog. But, onto some awesome news. So, Piers was in America on holiday and apparently he got that girl - the one that started to call you names at the party a bit ago - pregnant. Piers mum's furious, even brought him home from America a few days early. So my awesome news is that Piers is totally grounded - can't even leave his house except to go to school. I know you aren't fond of him, so I hope that made you laugh, at least._

_Mum still worries about you. I promised her you're fine. Angelina even told us that you had a pretty nasty fracture to the leg, but you healed up all fine. I haven't seen your mother. I have a feeling that she's starting to leave for days on end, because I'll hear one of those loud cracks when you lot teleport, and then I won't hear another for a few days, and it's when she's walking towards the door. So... I don't know what you can do with that information, but thought it might be useful._

_It's boring here. In fact, so boring that I'm tempted to do something exciting. I'm counting down the days. 227 left until July 16th, which is a Wednesday, by the way. I find that odd. You would be able to contact me if the days are longer, right? Just curious._

_I've been listening to your Quidditch matches on the radio - which I've taken to my room because Dad thinks its a bit of background noise when it's on all day every day. You're playing great, from what they say. I reckon you'll be able to make it to the European Cup already, by the point system you explained to me._

_So, good luck on that._

_Dudley_

* * *

She had begun to notice his lack of endearing greetings and salutations in the last few days, and it hurt her. Each letter became less frequent. Where near the beginning of the year they were every other day, now... well, now they were pretty much every five days, and they got shorter and shorter.

She suspected soon they would just stop being sent to her all together.

And it pained her.

She finished the calculation in front of her, staring at it, before she glanced up towards the fire. She had a motive - well, a subjective motive, but one that worked with the calculations.

"Aquila?"

"I need to borrow your owl," she spoke urgently, giving Luna Lovegood a small smile.

"Oh, of course. It's in the owlery," Luna said simply. "I can walk with you if you'd like-"

"That would be great."

Professor Dumbledore, after all, was so swamped that the only way to get in contact with the Order was to message them herself. Which was breaking the rules, but this was important. She hurriedly wrote a note to Remus Lupin and then followed Luna out into the crisp December night. It had been weeks since Dudley's letter telling her that there were 227 days until they next saw each other, but it felt like a bloody lifetime.

But it was less, now. Perhaps 211? She didn't keep count. Keeping count meant that she would only think about it. But it also meant a week since Dudley's last letter. And it drove her mad. Once she attached the letter to the owl, it flew off and she gave Luna a bright smile. "Thank you so much, Luna. You're a life-saver, you know that?" And if the information was correct, Luna could be.

She could save Dorcas Meadowes life.

"Oh, I hope they find her," Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Aquila didn't question how she knew about what the letter contained, because the girl simply seemed to know things from all walks of life.

But Aquila hoped so too. She wanted to meet the woman that the Dark Lord had spent so many months searching for to blow up. She was talked of as the strongest duelist in the Order. And that meant... well, she was a threat. And Dorcas Meadowes was the Order's best threat to the Dark Lord. But... Aquila couldn't imagine what had become of her. What she must be going through.

It must have been hell. More hell than her Quidditch trainings were to her.

She didn't hear back from the Order, but she prayed it made it there alright, because the last thing they needed was interception and possibly Dorcas Meadowes dying as a result.

* * *

"Should I cut it?" Aquila asked Katie Bell, the train chugging towards Kings Cross station. She eyed the hair in her hands. She hadn't had it properly cut - just trimmed - since she met Dudley. And it was getting to be very long. "I mean, not really short... but maybe back to where it was?"

"Does it get in your way?" Katie asked.

"Not... not really," Aquila admitted. "I just... feel like I need a change, but I want your opinion."

Katie eyed the hair before reaching forward, tucking the ends under so that Aquila's hair hung at a different length. "What do you think of that?" Katie asked, biting her lip.

Aquila glanced in the window carefully, seeing her reflection in the night sky. What did she think? She didn't know. It made her nervous, thinking about cutting her hair, but... but the length was good. "I kind of like it," Aquila admitted honestly. She grabbed her wand before she could chicken out, made sure the hair was level, and then cast a divindo charm, slicing the hair off at the appropriate length.

Katie sucked in a breath, in alarm.

"Really like it," Aquila admitted as the hair fell to the ground and she ran her fingers through the new length, which rested just above her boobage. It was perfect.

"What would Dudley say?"

The question made Aquila falter and she sank back in her chair, casting a vanishing charm on the hair that laid on the floor. "I..." she swallowed, as if pained. "I don't know. He hasn't written me in two weeks... Do you think he found someone else?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you," Katie snorted. "If he found someone else, she'd have to be a freaking God, because you are pretty much all he sees."

"The Order would tell me if they were in trouble, right?" Aquila said, worried, now. "I mean... they would if something was wrong-"

"You know they would," Katie promised. She leaned forward, taking her friend's hands. "Maybe there's nothing going on there... you know? Maybe... he has nothing to tell you at the moment."

"Maybe," Aquila muttered, but she doubted it. She bit her lip, thinking of the Muggle boy she had fallen so desperately in love with. "But... what he has found someone else? And... and he just hasn't written me yet, because he doesn't know how to tell me?"

She felt sick to her stomach. She had nearly coughed a lung out yesterday because it felt like she had something lodged in it during practice. And now... just thinking about Dudley being in love with another girl... it made her feel physically ill.

"Maybe he has," Katie agreed. "But... he's a guy, who has been single for six months. I mean, I know if Lee and I went on break like you two did, he would spend time with other girls - and I'm okay with that. Because I know Lee loves me and... if it makes him happy... then I'm happy... and maybe I'll be sad, but... I would get over it." She winced as Aquila looked particularly green. "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel good, either," Aquila admitted. She pulled out of Katie's grasp and rested her head on the ice cold window. "Just thinking about him finding someone else makes me sick... not jealous, just... just so... I don't even know how to describe it-"

"Disappointed," Katie supplied.

"Yes. Like... like I wasn't good enough and it makes me sick..." She took a deep breath. "I feel sick all the time... like, something's wrong. And I don't know what it is. I went to Madame Pomfrey but she said I was healthy-"

"Well, you're not pregnant."

Aquila snorted. "Not pregnant." She pressed a hand to her forehead. "It's not like that, though. I just... feel sick. Like physically ill, but not. Like I'm not the one sick. I don't know how to explain it. I just... And thinking about Dudley - if it's good, I feel better, almost - but if it's bad, I feel worse, sicker... I've never felt like that before."

"Maybe it's like that twin thing, you know with Fred and George? How they ... feel each other's pain. Maybe you're feeling Dudley's heartache."

But that didn't make sense. "I'm not twins with Dudley. That would be a little weird, considering we've shagged on multiple occassions."

"Oh, you have, have you?" Katie grinned. "And?"

"Oh, Merlin's beard, I'm never going to hear the end of this," Aquila snorted. "This summer, and it was great, alright? That's all you get-"

"No, that's not!" Katie cried, laughing. "What else?"

Aquila shrugged, the sick feeling dissipating slightly. "I mean... it was great. I've... I've never felt greater. I mean..." She sighed quietly. "With Cedric, it was... quick, sloppy... he did what he wanted and then it was over. But with Dudley..." She sighed again, closing her eyes. "It was slow, it was... it was beautiful. I mean, it is when we want to take our time..." Images of their tangled limbs danced in her mind's eye. "I miss it, I miss him..."

"Maybe you're home sick," Katie suggested gently. "You being home because he's there-"

"That's so sappy," Aquila giggled quietly. She sighed, though, considering it. "Maybe."

"You aren't seeing him this Christmas?"

"No, conditioning says that the only socialization I have is with the team... It's bloody ridiculous, now. I've been playing with them for nearly a year and half now? I don't need to bloody train anymore. I think I focus on Quidditch more than bloody Oliver Wood." She opened her eyes to see Katie's agreeing smile. "I don't need to focus on it more than I already do."

"It's true... not even Christmas Day?"

"No," Aquila sighed. "I... I can't." Katie didn't press it.

She could see the London lights in the distance, signalling perhaps a half hour until they arrived? Maybe a little longer. The train had to take an alternate track before it reached the city, to keep Death Eaters from intercepting.

And then she was on fire. She gasped at the sudden sensation, bringing Katie's attention to her, and she clutched her sides, bending forward.

"Aquila?" Katie asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm on bloody fire," Aquila murmured. "Oh, my God... it's burning-" She released one of her sides, pressing her hand to her mouth and exhaling sharply, as if keeping back a scream. Bloody Merlin. Her stomach was on fire, but it was spreading to her other organs, to her heart, to her limbs, and her legs and her head... It all burned, like she was burning at the stake, or... Oh, Merlin...

"I don't know what to do," Katie said, kneeling beside Aquila. She had fallen out of her seat? Apparently because she was kneeling on the ground, her forehead pressed against the carpet, praying and breathing deeply, like she had run a marathon and was insanely out of shape for it.

"I don't know!" Aquila snapped between breaths. "Something's wrong..."

"What does it feel like? Poison? Um... um... what is it Slughorn's been telling us about... that potion, or any spells?"

"No, I'm... I'm burning on the inside, and..." She cried out, her voice muffled by the way she was sitting, and she tighted the grip she had on her side, as well as the hand over her mouth went between her teeth. A sound left her, like a whimper and a groan, and she sobbed at the pain. "Like Cruciatus or something..."

"No one's here to cast it on you..." Aquila knew that. She was alone with Katie and Katie had been reading. "Are you sure it's not poison?"

"I haven't eaten anything all day-"

"Cramps?"

"No!" Aquila snapped. She groaned again as the fire picked up in intensity and Katie's hands were shaking as they felt alone Aquila's neck.

"You're burning up. You're skin's on fire - not literally, but-"

"Get... McGonagall, or something," Aquila whimpered. She removed the hand from her teeth, digging her fingernails into the carpet, sucking in a sharp breath as she felt literal flames in her stomach. It had to have been. And her heart... her heart was smoldering, like a molten metal.

"Just stay there," Katie said urgently before the door opened and Aquila heard hurried footsteps leave. She didn't know where else she would have gone? Maybe Aquila would have walked off to the Slytherin compartments? But Katie was back, and Professor McGonagall was telling her to move.

"Miss Black?"

"She says she's burning," Katie supplied. "I don't know what it is. She says it feels like the Cruciatus-"

"Let's get you seated, and then we'll figure out what's wrong," Professor McGonagall suggested. Aquila sobbed in pain as Professor McGonagall grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet and gently easing her back onto the compartment seats. She then eased Aquila onto her side, where her legs tucked in on her, and bloody Merlin, the heat kept getting more intense.

"Where did the pain start?"

"Stomach," Aquila choked out. She gripped the seat tightly, sucking in a sharp breath for air before releasing it in a panicked whimper. What was happening?

"My spells are finding nothing. No toxins, no spell damage... Miss Black when did it start?"

"Five minutes, maybe?" Aquila gasped. "I don't know-"

"Maybe ten minutes?" Katie supplied. "She was fine, one minute, and the next she's sobbing and crying out in pain... And ... she says she's on fire. And her skin's hot... burning hot-"

McGonagall pressed her hand to Aquila's forehead. "I don't know what it is. Just hang tight until we get to London. I'll contact Andromeda, get her to meet us at the platform. And Katie... send a patronus to Mister Jordan, if you can... I'd like to notify the Ireland team of the interception so that they don't make this news public-"

"Is this like what happened to me a few weeks ago?" Katie questioned. "With that necklace-"

"It doesn't appear so," Professor McGonagall said simply. "Hurry up." Aquila moaned, pressing her head into the seat, and clutching it much tighter, like she was trying to tear it apart. She heard McGonagall conjure her patronus, a small feline, and a message was relayed, but Aquila was hardly paying attention at that point. She was more worried about not screaming.

"There's a silencing charm," Katie told her after she, too, had contacted Lee. "You... you don't think it has anything to do with that marriage contract, do you?"

Oh, she prayed not. That's why she was apparating directly to Lynch's house as soon as the train docked. She wasn't even going to step outside of it.

"Marriage contract?" Professor McGonagall questioned. "Is it signed?"

"Not by me," Aquila murmured. "I never read it fully. It was charmed to sign if I did... It's to Simon Otterburn, and... and they're Dark, but Mum made it anyway and... we're supposed to get married this break, but... technically she hasn't told me and... so it's not a valid contract yet..."

"Then, I'll bring it up when Andromeda meets us." Her cousin. She trusted her cousin. And since Andromeda was a healer... well, it made the information much more reliable. "In the mean time, just keep breathing, Miss Black, and hopefully it'll be over soon." Hope. It was something that was scarce in the war. But Aquila tried her best.


	37. Cold Endings

Mumbled voices were talking all around her, whispering, and discussing... something she couldn't hear. But she wasn't on the train, she knew that. The location was... it was warm and there were heavy blankets on top of her, as if blocking her from escaping. She didn't want to... it was warm.

"She should wake soon," a familiar voice insisted. "The potion only lasts for a few-"

"I'm trying to sleep," Aquila murmured. "Shhh."

There were a few laughs and Aquila opened her eyes, blinking rapidly at the sudden bright lights that were flooding the room. Andromeda stood there, a pleased smile on her face, and Tonks was standing a bit further back with Remus. "Bloody hell, who died?"

"We thought you did, for a moment," Tonks laughed. "When Minerva called... scared me gray, it right did-"

"At least you can change it to a more attractive color," Aquila quipped quietly. "What the bloody hell happened to me?"

"I'd like to talk to Aquila alone, please," Andromeda requested and Remus took Tonks' arm, pulling her out before the bubblegum haired witch could protest. When the door clicked shut, Aquila began to wonder if it was bad. Merlin... she wasn't dying, right? She couldn't be dying. She hadn't played in the World Cup yet, for Merlin's sake.

"Please tell me I have at least eighteen more months to live," Aquila said when Andromeda sat at the foot of her bed.

"What?" Andromeda questioned. "Of course you do." Aquila sighed in relief and sank down into the warm bed. This must have been the guest room, the one she only had been in perhaps once or twice in her entire life. "Can you describe what happened? By the time I got to the train, you were passed out-"

"I was on fire," Aquila explained. "But... I wasn't. I just remember my insides were burning, and Katie Bell said that my skin was really hot, and... I felt like I was going to die."

Andromeda nodded slowly. "Yes... I'd imagine you would."

"What was it?" Aquila questioned. She bit her lip, trying to think of any possible explanation. It wasn't poison or a spell... And judging by her look, the marriage contract typically played very little in this. "Andy... I'm not... dying, right?"

"No," Andromeda promised. She sighed quietly. "How much do you know about Veelas?"

"Not much," Aquila admitted. "They are bird-like creatures. My grandmother's full, my mum half-"

"As a Veela... you emit these hormones that your mate can smell."

"What?" Aquila asked, confused by the change in topic. Well, sort of. It had nothing to do with the pain she was in.

"These... hormones change your mate... not mentally, but physically. It makes them... healthier. So that they'll live longer lives than normal. If it were a werewolf, they'd be driven to take care of themselves on instinct, eat a balanced diet that includes raw meats... Vampires the same for blood. Muggles..." Andy paused, biting her lip. "Well, the same would go I suppose. A balanced diet will be chemically programmed into their daily intake... they'll crave that instead of unhealthy alternatives. They'll be fitter. So perhaps its some mental change, but not a large part... it doesn't change their personality. It's almost as if they have never changed a single thing about them. They don't notice. And you haven't either, apparently. Fitness will be... common. Um, have you noticed anything?"

"With ... Is this about Dudley?" Aquila questioned. "What does this have to do with anything-"

"Answer the question."

"He's just different looking. I haven't … I haven't seen the change, really... It's … it's just … a change I noticed."

Andromeda nodded. "Yes, it won't be a big and sudden change. It'll be very gradual. It could take years for anything to be noticeable to others."

"But it's written off as …. just being healthier," she said quietly.

"That all it is, really. The hormones he smells... makes him want to be healthy. It's not magic really... It's Muggle science."

"You've been reading Ted's things, haven't you?" Aquila teased. She sat there a moment, spinning the mug in her hand as she contemplated. "You're saying that my Veela recognizes Dudley as my mate?"

"Yes."

Bloody hell. This changed things... a lot. It meant that ... that her and her mother... it would be a similar concept. If he moved on, found someone else, she would be just like her mother. And if ... if he died... She couldn't even think about it. It made her feel sick again. Was this what her mother felt like all the time? "I don't want to change him. I like him just the way he is."

"Chances are, he is already changing... But it's only phsyical, Aquila."

"And the hormones... does it make him like me?" She didn't even know what made her ask the question, but she didn't want to know the answer. She tightened her grip on the blanket across her lap, leaning against the headboard as her head spun. Dudley only liked her because of a pheramone her body emitted?

"Oh, not at all," Andromeda said, surprised. "He could hate you, he could love you, he could never notice you. You don't have that much Veela in you, and what you do have doesn't make him like you. You don't emit that pheromone. Fleur, for example, does. That's why when her and Bill first met, they began to get to know each other through letters. They wanted to like each other for who they were, not the pheromone. The same goes for you, though, in regards to scent. You aren't attracted to him because he's your mate. You're attracted to him because of his personality... because of him. You'd have never have known he was your mate... if it wasn't for the notice in a change of some habits."

"How do I know that he's not just changing his diet?" Aquila asked. "And since I was at school, I missed it?"

"No, you know, Aquila," Andromeda said firmly. "The Veela in you knows."

Aquila closed her eyes for a second, as if she was trying to connect to her inner Veela. She didn't know if she truly could or if she was just answering her own thoughts. "But if I'm just trying to appease myself?"

"I've dealt with Veelas in my career," Andromeda sighed, almost frustratingly. "I've seen Muggle and Veela mates. Once the two are attracted to each other – no matter how long a period of hatred, anonymity, or whatever – they are … they are ..."

"Unable to be seperated," Aquila finished.

"Precisely. This past year, it was the most difficult year you've ever lived."

"Well, stressful," Aquila agreed.

"And you couldn't stop thinking about going back to Little Winging. Once a consummation of a relationship is made... the Veela is restless. It's... longing for it's mate. Your mother, for example. She's gone fifteen years without your father, and she's as restless as a shark smelling blood. She yearns for your father. You're yearning for your mate, even though it's not as bad as your mothers. You can live without a mate, but it's not pleasant. It hurts... I've seen Veelas whose mate dies when the Veela is... in their teens – especially with this war. They're in pain. Are you in pain?"

"Not really," Aquila admitted. "It feels uncomfortable to be attracted to other men. I mean, not in a relationship stand point. I've been attracted to other guys while dating others before. I mean uncomfortable as in a phsyical sense. I feel like I'm … awkwardly sitting in the corner at a party. Or sick to my stomach. And ... I just feel ill all the time. And sometimes I'll have dreams where I'm sitting in a dark room and … and there's these pin pricks on my skin every where. And they get sharper and sharper until it feels like knives... And I wake up with my limbs aching. And during the day, sometimes my chest will hurt like I'm winded. And then the train ... Oh, Merlin, I was on fire, Andy."

Andromeda winced. "What did it feel like?"

"I was burning on the inside," she admitted. "It... it was painful. I don't know what it was. I thought I was dying... I thought I had drank some poison. Do you know what that was?"

The woman hesitated. "It's just a side effect of the bond... Now that the relationship is consummated, it's a mutual recognition that you're mates, even if neither of you knew it. So... in essence, you're bonded. You can feel what he feels-"

"He has said that he's had some breathing problems," Aquila admitted. "But why would I have them, too?"

"Maybe... he's just ... has a cold or something," Andromeda said quietly. "You should get your rest. The Ireland team is giving you a few days of rest, before Amos gets here to pick you up-"

"It hurts to sleep," Aquila admitted, cutting the woman off. "I get only a few hours, and then I wake, feeling intoxicated, but I know I'm not. And ... if what you say is true, then would I feel his intoxication? But he hates parties... I mean, he sort of does. And... it's not like he's drunk, though... it's... it's like when you first wake up in the morning, and you're running late, and your eyes haven't adjusted and it's just like white spots that cloud your vision for a few seconds. That's what it feels like. Then I'm lightheaded, winded... I feel sick, all of the sudden. And no pepper-up will get rid of it. I don't know what it is. I've nearly vomited on multiple occassions, it's been that bad-"

"Perhaps he has the flu?" Andy offered. "You're just feeling it."

"Maybe... But I feel better today... Maybe it's gone? But... if it's the flu, I've been feeling it since I've gone to Hogwarts."

"Possibly," Andy nodded., "Get as much rest as you can, then."

Aquila watched the woman as she stood up. She could try to rest, at least. "Andy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why him?" Aquila said quietly. "Why does my Veela choose Dudley?"

"Only your Veela will know that, dear," Andy smiled gently. "But I'm sure you do as well."

She felt like she did. "He's kind to me... He's interested in things I like, just as I am to him. I don't know... He makes me smile... And he makes me happy... we have so many things in common, and so many things to teach each other."

"And your Ravenclaw mind enjoys that."

"Yeah, of course it does," Aquila admitted. Andromeda left her alone and Aquila sighed, knowing that she would have a few days break, at least, from training, but she would be expected to be right back at it soon.

"Alright, there, Aquila?" Quigley questioned as Aquila sat in Lynch's home, Maeve's cooking all around them for the Christmas Day feast. Lynch was seated beside her, telling her what had happened in trainings the other day, while she was out, and it involved Morgan running into a pidgeon.

She laughed, taking a Butterbeer from Lynch's hands and passing it to Mullet, who approached her, a grave expression on his face "What's wrong, Mullet? Maeve upset about the broken china and blamed it on -"

"The Burrow's been attacked." She felt her smile drop off of her face, her fingers becoming weak. The Burrow... was ... "Bellatrix burnt it down. Everyone's all-" She pressed the draft to Quigley, grabbing her wand and apparating in a flash.

Privet Drive was stormy, the lightning flashing overhead. But she didn't pay it any mind. The small family that resided here, targeted because they were family of Potter, was her concern. If they got into the Burrow, did they get into the barely guarded home?

She stood on the doorstep, not wanting to enter, and leaned against it, her breath leaving her shakily. Merlin, where they alright? The image of them... of them piled in the four seasons room, bloody... dying... "Alohamora," she murmured before she could stop herself. The door clicked open so quietly she doubted anyone could hear.

She pushed it open, the lightning giving a particularly loud clap of thunder and she shut it quietly behind her, carefully moving and struggling to keep the breath leaving her from reaching the stage of hyperventilation. Aquila could hear the television, blaring loudly their favorite programme, but it didn't mean anything. She continued to the end of the hall, her steps quiet, and she stopped once she was in the kitchen, glancing into the living room, just as Vernon roared with laughter.

They all sat, just as she remembered them, seated around in their usual seats, and it filled her with so much relief that she didn't notice she was grabbed until she was being shoved into the room, a wand pressed to the back of her neck. Merlin, she didn't think of bringing ... did she lead them here? The wand was plucked from her hand, and a voice demanded. "Who are you?"

Aquila was painfully shoved into the dining table and Petunia gave a cry of alarm. "Bloody hell! Angelina, have you gone blind?"

"Aquila?" Angelina murmured. The hand released Aquila and the Black heiress straightened up, glaring at the girl that had taken up residence in her room. Aquila snatched her wand back, hearing the television programme turning off. "What are you doing here?"

Aquila glanced towards the Dursleys, before rubbing her face and dropping her gaze. "The Burrow was attacked. Bellatrix burned it to the ground... I wasn't thinking right... I shouldn't be here-"

"The Burrow?" Angelina demanded. "George?"

"I don't know," Aquila admitted quietly. "I left the Lynch residence before Mullet could tell me everything-" But Angelina was rushing past her, towards the radio that was tuned into Order frequencies. Aquila remembered Dudley's letter, telling her he had moved it to his room. Why was it back downstairs?

She sucked in a breath before facing the Dursley family. Merlin... she shouldn't be here... She was going to get extra trainings... double? She didn't know. She didn't know if she could have handled more than six months without them, though. They were staring at her, confused, but a bit surprised, as well.

"Hey," she said feebly, giving a sheepish smile. "Sorry, for, uh, barging in... I got a bit worried."

"THE BURROW HAS BEEN ATTACKED, I REPEAT, THE BURROW HAS BEEN ATTACKED. ALL ORDER MEMBERS ARE ADVISED TO STAY IN THEIR HOMES, THE SAFE HOUSES, OR TO REMAIN IN ANY SAFE LOCATION. BELLATRIX LESTRANGE AND FENRIR GREYBACK HAVE INFILTRATED THE BURROW'S WARDS AND HAVE LURED HARRY POTTER, GINEVRA WEASLEY, REMUS LUPIN, AND ARTHUR WEASLEY INTO THE FIELD. AS WE ARE REPORTING, THE BURROW IS ENGULFED IN FLAMES."

"Holy shit," Aquila murmured. "They've got Potter?" she demanded of Angelina.

"Oh, bloody hell," Angelina whispered. "He's our only hope... if they've-"

"Order members that were at the Burrow are currently heading to Headquarters and there is a air that suggests no one was kidnapped, nor killed, in this attack. It is suspected that it was purely for the intent of luring Harry Potter out of hiding-"

Suddenly the voice changed and it was Remus. "Harry Potter is safe." Aquila sighed in relief, leaning on the dining room table for support. "Everyone is safe. We advise no one in the Order leave their homes unless absolutely necessary. We don't understand what exactly the motive of this attack was, but it is possible it was just to lure Harry out of hiding, or... or it was more central on any particular number of Order members. This line will be quiet until more information can be found."

And then the line was silent, and Aquila and Angelina glanced at each other. "What the bloody hell were you thinking, coming here?" Angelina demanded.

"I'm sorry, I'm not the one that was having a pretty alright Christmas party and then was given the news that a heavily warded home was attacked - what do you think I'm donig here? If they can get in the Burrow, they can get in here," Aquila said, gesturing towards the Muggle family.

"And so you had to scare me half to death when I think that someone actually is sneaking in here to murder them?" She supposed that's what it might have looked like. Angelina sighed. "Sorry for attacking you... It's been a little tense."

Aquila snorted. "Please. I think we all know that." Her gaze traveled to the family once more.

"You're shaking," Petunia said quietly. Aquila sucked in a deep breath, pressing her hands firmly to the table underneath her.

"I swear I locked the door," Vernon insisted.

Aquila smiled apologetically. "Sorry... magic. I... I just-" She attempted a smile. "I got worried."

"This violates your training," Angelina warned.

Aquila groaned. "I hate training. It's pointless." She glanced at the older woman, her best friend. "How many times do I have to practice falling off my broom until I realize that it's a possibility? From my count? Three hundred every evening."

Angelina grimaced. "I do have to tell Lynch you came here."

Aquila sighed. "I know..." She dropped her gaze and took a deep breath. She could smell something sweet... apple pie? Petunia had made it this Christmas, it seemed.

"You need to leave," Angelina said firmly. "Before Lynch has my ass for letting you stay here."

She stood, straight, and gave Angelina an eyeroll before looking at the small family she had grown so fond of. "Happy Christmas," she said quietly. She looked over the family one last time until her training was over, noting how... Dudley was ill looking. Perhaps he was down with the flu? He was pale, and different from the Dudley she had seen that previous summer. And thinner, much thinner, almost startlingly so. He had lost weight unnaturally fast, whereas before it had been a more subtle change. It made her worry. Was he alright?

Petunia looked the same, bright, vibrant, tall and thin with a passion for gossip. And Vernon. He looked worried, so worried that he looked ill as well. And the darkness under his eyes told her that he hadn't been sleeping.

But her observation was barely even a few seconds and she moved towards the hallway.

"Wait," Dudley said suddenly, grabbing her arm. She turned to face him and he gave her a soft smile. "It's good to see you."

Aquila smiled brightly, her heart bursting. "It's good to see you... I read every letter." He swallowed, nodding, but didn't seem to know what else to say. She didn't know either, but his grip on her arm didn't falter. But he looked like he wanted to say something. "I... I have to go."

He nodded, dropping her hand and looking down. "Be careful."

"Any hint of something wrong and I want you ... all three of you... to defend yourselves as well as you can, until Angelina can call for help." Dudley nodded almost immediately. "Stay safe... Don't do anything stupid. And don't..." Aquila bit her lip, dropping her gaze. "And don't die."

"Happy Christmas," he murmured, but Aquila was already turning, walking away. She heard, but couldn't acknowledge. She had to leave. She needed to leave. She apparated before she even stepped onto the doorstep, not taking any chances.


	38. Steamy Holidays and Sulking Summers

She returned from the Dursleys home with more deflation in her steps than she remembered. The Lynch home was quiet, the party apparently over with the news and everyone resting. Aquila helped herself to some cooling tea and sat in the large bay window in the living room, curling her legs under her as she listened to the silent house and watched the gentle snowfalls.

"Where did you go?"

She jumped, spilling room temperature tea on her lap and hand in the process, and glanced in the direction of the voice. It was Lynch, hovering in the doorway between the staircase and the living room. "You can punish me when trainings start up after New Years," Aquila sighed, settling back into her seat, wiping her hand onto her pants. "I had to check on Dudley... With the Burrow-"

"You knew you weren't supposed to see him."

She pressed her lips together, to bite back her retort. She knew. "He's my Veela mate, apparently... That's what Andy thinks. But... if he was my mate, would I be able to spend nearly six months away from him?"

He was getting closer to her and she didn't continue, though her question was rhetorical. She pressed her cheek to the frozen glass, her breath causing a mist to form as she sighed softly. "Do you want a drink? Something stronger?"

It sounded fantastic. "Yeah. Got any firewhiskey?"

"Always got it," Lynch winked, offering a hand and he hauled her to her feet. Aquila snorted, following him to the drink tumblers where the clear liquid rested in nearly fifteen glass bottles. Enough to get them both bleeding drunk. "How much do you want?"

"Until I pass out," Aquila responded immediately. She didn't even need to think about it. She wanted the alcohol, just for the night. She wanted to be piss poor bleedin' drunk for one night. He poured her a shot and then one for himself. And she knocked it back. The first few shots were clean, and then as he got drunk, the bottle began to pour not only into the shot glass, but onto the table, their hands, and the rug.

"Mum'll have a fit," Lynch muttered, his back resting against the wall as he slowly sank down to the ground. "Is the room spinning to you?"

"Wha' spin?" Aquila slurred. She blinked hard, the room spinning for her as well. "Ya know wha' I hate?"

"Me," Lynch answered, pouring another shot, spilling it all over his lap.

"No!" Aquila whispered, shocked. "Do I really?"

"Dunno," he shrugged, half of his shot falling out of the glass at the action. "Do ye?"

"Iss been six monfs an' dat idiot didn't even... kiss me!" Aquila tossed the shot glass away from her as tears sprung in her eyes. "An' now 'e probably hates me! I hate me! Who doesn't hate me?"

"I dun hate you," Lynch muttered.

And suddenly she was on him, her mouth sloppily kissing his own as she tried to remain upright. Merlin, she was absolutely pissed. How many bottles had they gone through? When she pulled away from Lynch, she gazed at the pile of empty bottles, trying to count. "One... two... free... free's no number, Lynch."

"Bloody 'ell was that-"

She was snogging him again, her fingers running through his hair as she sat atop his lap, his legs sprawled under her. "Bedroom," she murmured, his hands holding her firmly. "Bedroom, now."

"Yea-" They were gone in a crack and when they reappeared, the soft mattress of his bed was under them. Her hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, her lips attacking him in a wild way that she hadn't attacked anyone in her life. It was like she was mutilating her prey. "Bloody hell-" The shirt came off and then he was leaning over her, pulling at her own shirt, and then tugging at her jeans, just as she tugged at his. There was awkward fumbling as they tried to multitask, and all the while, Aquila's head was swimming with the thoughts of moving on. It had been the point of the break afterall.

With the Quidditch skills only a Seeker could possess, he lifted her by the bum, pulling her jeans off with a swift tug, and she felt her hips fall back towards the mattress, but his hands firmly grabbed her before she could make the mattress squeak. Merlin, he was good.

They coupled awkwardly, their kisses sloppy, their rhythm awkward, and their words a mixture of slurs and grunts. Before it was even over, Lynch had managed to pass out, and she felt his weight land on her side, half sprawled across her body, still inside of her. She felt the weight of sleep weigh in on her as well, and then she was out.

When she awoke, she knew something was very wrong. Most likely because she felt something that was not supposed to be inside of her in her vagina. And another reason because a man was laying nearly on top of her. A man that she sincerely hoped wasn't who she thought it was.

"Fuck... Lynch?" Aquila whispered. The sunlight was streaming into the room, meaning they were late for breakfast... maybe even lunch. She winced slightly, squeezing her eyes shut at the light, and the pounding of her head, and shoved Lynch's shoulder. Whatever was inside of her... seemed to stiffen as he awoke slightly. "Lynch get that bloody thing out of me and then get off of me."

"Go away, Mum."

"I wish Maeve was in here," Aquila snapped, her eyes still squeezed shut. "Aidan Lynch, if you do not wake up right now, I'm going to kill you-"

"Huh?" Lynch muttered, his eyes opening. He sprang off of her and Aquila winced slightly as he slid out of her. Merlin, she was sore in places that hadn't been sore in a very long time. "Bloody hell! What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"What the fuck am I doing in here? What the fuck am I doing naked in your room? That's the better question," Aquila snapped. She snatched the blanket from him, covering herself. "Bloody hell, you could at least fucking sleep on your side of the bed!"

"What the fuck?" he cried. He grabbed another blanket, pulling it tightly around his waist. "Aquila!"

"You fucking tell me what's going on!" Aquila shot back. "How did we get like this?"

"I don't bloody know! You were in the living room, we drank firewhiskey-" He stopped, groaning. "We fucking didn't... we did, didn't we?"

"Apparently it never ended, because we passed out," Aquila sighed. She ran a hand through her hair, sighing yet again. "Fuck, this meant nothing Lynch."

"It really wounds my ego that you have to be blacking out in order to sleep with me," Lynch smirked. She groaned, flopping back on the bed, pulling the blanket over her face. It did block the sunlight, as well.

"This meant nothing," Aquila repeated firmly from under the blanket. "I don't have feelings for you. I still love Dudley. He's my mate... Bloody hell... what's going to happen? Will this change anything?" She swallowed. "Oh, Merlin, what if the bond thinks we're rejecting each other?"

"It was a one night shag. Can't be the first time a Veela's done it before." Lynch tossed something heavy onto her. "I'll sleep on the floor if it makes you so bloody nervous."

"No, I should go to my room," Aquila decided. But the pit in her stomach was drowning her. Merlin, she was a horrible person. She was... she was going to ruin their entire relationship... wasn't she?

She hated Potter, she truly did, for creating a team that beat her a second time for the Quidditch House Cup. She hated Weasley. She hated them all. But at the same time, she didn't.

Because it was because of Potter that she was even in the Order so quickly.

So when she awoke in Aidan Lynch's home, as she had every day so far in the summer - which was only three days, but it was enough to drive her barmy - and there was a present waiting for her on the kitchen counter, she knew immediately who it was from.

"It didn't have a name or anything," Maeve admitted. "Waiting on the front porch. I suspect elf magic - there was no breach in the wards." Elf magic. Aquila hesitated, before tugging at the ribbon. It wasn't a finger. She was almost thankful once her brain registered that. But once it managed to work out what it actually was, she realized that Maeve had shrieked and there was a thundering sound of footsteps from all of her teammates climbing down the stairs.

It was a tongue.

"Oh God," Aquila murmured, dropping the ribbon as if it burned, as if she had been the one to cut whoever's tongue this was out. She swallowed, wondering... and for a fleeting moment, she swore it was Dudley's. She swore that he was harmed. Until she cast the diagnostic charm.

Dorcas Meadowes.

Bloody hell. That poor girl.

"What the fuck?" Lynch cried, seeing what his mother had screamed about.

"We need to call Remus," Aquila said carefully. "Now."

"But there's a fucking tongue-"

"We get it," Aquila snapped. "Call Remus. It's fresh. Only a few hours. It'll still have-" But Lynch was already moving away. Aquila cast a stasis charm on the tongue, freezing it in time so that they would be able to get a location with it. With any luck, anyway.

Evan Rosier must have been growing desperate, trying to find out why they weren't making any public announcements about it, why they weren't doing anything to his knowledge... And being desperate meant being sloppy. Remus arrived only a minute later and she stepped aside to show him the tongue.

"It's only a few hours old," Aquila said quickly. "We can trace it. She's smart... She'll know we have it, if she knows he's giving them out as gifts... And if she knows, she'll have left something-"

"A trace," Remus murmured. He was staring intently at the body part, before he nodded. "If this is true, we only have a limited time window before she's moved." Aquila nodded and Remus began to cast enchantments, spells that she didn't know or recognize. Far too advanced for a recent graduate.

"I need to go to the Order, take this with me," Remus said suddenly and he began boxing up the tongue, tying the ribbon around it once more.

"But-I can help," Aquila insisted. "The whole point of me researching this these past-"

"Aquila, we don't have time. You need to stay here. It's safer. We don't know what he wants, but if he wants you, then you definitely shouldn't be on this mission-"

"Will I get told what happens?" she questioned. "I want to know-"

But Remus already ducked through the fireplace, Flooing away. Aquila huffed in frustration, running her hands through her hair.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Tara demanded. "Someone sends you body parts, now?"

She swallowed. "It's been happening for months... For two Christmases... they were fingers... That was all, just a finger, three days old, as always. We were keeping the situation contained... we didn't want him to get wind we were investigating."

"So, what do they want?"

"Dorcas Meadowes was engaged to Sirius Black," Aquila said firmly, glancing at her teammates. "And because of that, Evan Rosier is attempting to get back at the Black family's betrayal of the Dark side... because no one wants your sister associated with the Light, when you're a Death Eater..." She gestured towards where the box had been. "So, I get surprises. I don't think my brother has, but I do, and Sirius did..." Aquila sighed. "I don't know if he's trying to lure us out or if the fingers have been cursed and we just don't touch them... but-"

"It's been years now and you haven't said anything?" Lynch snapped. "Are you bloody mental! You could have been killed! And we're all vulnerable on the pitch-"

"I know," Aquila said quietly. "But if he caught wind of us investigating... I didn't want to have to deal with what he might do to Dorcas because of me."

"So... he messed up this time," Maeve murmured. "He didn't do something he usually did-"

"It was fresh, meaning we can still trace the magic. Aurors used to do it when Dorcas was in training, apparently," Aquila explained. "Put their magic into their severed limb so that when they get to a healer it can be reattached. Every body part has shown signs she's done it, that she's put a location on the limb so that she can find it later. These tracking spells can be reversed, so we can find her. If she's been there for twenty years, she must be desperate, and she's never had a chance until now."

"And you don't think Rosier has realized?" Maeve pressed. "Merlin, Aquila... this is important!"

"I know," Aquila stressed. "But the Order told me that I had to keep it low profile. The only people that knew were those directly involved in the whole case."

There was silence and then Maeve sighed. "I'm going to get to putting the tea on. Something a little stronger, too?"

"Firewhiskey," Aquila admitted. "Maybe a bottle."

"You've become quite the bottle hugger," Lynch winked, tossing her a bottle as he went towards the alcohol rack. "Ireland a bad influence or something?"

"Or something," Aquila said in a mutter, accepting the bottle and sitting heavily at the kitchen counter.

"You got a call to the Order." Aquila glanced up to see Lynch standing there awkward. Things had been awkward since they had woken up over Christmas break in a position neither of them wanted to be in. "Go. It's important, it sounded like."

"But-" Aquila cast her Quidditch rule book to the side. "But I'm not supposed to-"

"As long as your back by Friday practice, I couldn't care less. The war's a bit bigger than Quidditch, lass." She agreed on that front. Their last practice before the European Cup that Saturday. Bloody hell, she was trying not to think about it.

But then again, it was that much closer to seeing Dudley. Just three more weeks. She tried not to think much about that either. A twisting feeling always emerged in her stomach.

"Yeah.. alright." She stood up tenatively from the barstool in the kitchen and placed the bottle in the recylcables, before glancing towards Lynch again, watching her. "What?" she questioned.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, I know, the Europeans are massive," Aquila said, rolling her eyes. "Let's just hope Quidditch is still on in the next few weeks."

"No, I mean it. I don't want you to get hurt... for your sake. Fuck Quidditch." She had never heard those two words in the same sentence come from his mouth before. Was he feeling well? "Be careful. You're my friend."

She nodded quietly. "Thanks. You, too, Lynch. Even if you are an ass, it's nice to have you around."

"Always?" Lynch grinned, the somber mood forgotten.

She rolled her eyes, grabbing her wand and shaking her head. "Don't make me regret it, Lynch."

The Order was in a flurry, and the Burrow was so loud - voices shouting at one another, that she wasn't sure if it was safe to enter - had the Burrow been compromised? She cautiously opened the front door and was surprised to see Remus Lupin in a tizzy, ordering people to do things.

"Everyone shut up!" he snapped. "You're going to scare her. Ginny, get the blood replenshing potion. Arthur, help me get her into the spare bedroom." Lupin's eyes rested on Aquila in the entrance hall. "Aquila, wonderful, I need you to start brewing a bone-healing draught."

"You found her?" Aquila guessed, glancing towards a covered figure that was being braced up by Tonks and Kingsley.

Remus gave a firm nod before shooing everyone away. Aquila quickly got to work, throwing the potion she memorized by heart together in the matter of minutes. The house was silent as the Aurors tended to Dorcas Meadowes' needs. Once the potion was finished, Aquila placed it into a glass she found in the cupboard and set off to the spare room.

The woman on the bed looked nothing like the woman Aquila had seen in pictures. Her black, lucious curls were matted, and flakey, and almost a little gray. Blood coated her skin around her mouth and hands. And with a jolt, she realized the woman had no tongue, had missing fingers. Merlin...

"We'll bring Pomfrey to look at you," Remus told his school friend gently. Meadowes seemed so relieved to see him, Aquila could see tears in the woman's eyes. "She can fix this, alright? I promise she'll help you." Remus performed some healing spells, before he took the potion from Aquila, and gave it to her. "Merlin, we all thought you were dead, Cas."

She drank the potion down, grimacing slightly, and suddenly Madame Pomfrey was there, shoving Aquila out of the way to get a good look at the girl. Madame Pomfrey didn't tut like she usually did when one of the students was injured, but she immediately sprung into action, having Remus and Aquila keep Dorcas Meadowes still so she could work.

Since the Order had kept all of her fingers on stasis, Madame Pomfrey could easily repair them with a few archaic methods, with a warning she was not to strain them with any strenuous tasks. The tongue, however, was a more difficult process.

"You won't be able to talk for a very long time," Madame Pomfrey said gently as the woman relaxed, the pain apparently no longer as horrible as she had lived in. "And it will take a long time to fully heal, with your condition. Your transformations will be a struggle on your injuries." Madame Pomfrey patted Meadowes' hand gently. "I've placed a silencing charm on you, so you aren't tempted. I'll check in with you every month following your transformations, alright?"

Tears flowed from Dorcas's eyes and she reached for Pomfrey. "I know, dear," Pomfrey said gently, smiling at her fondly. "You always were very strong. I'm glad we've found you. I'll go tell Molly the orders for you, alright? And then we'll make arrangements for the moon."

As soon as Pomfrey was gone, Lupin took her hands gently, so as not to aggrivate the newly healed hands. "Merlin, Cas... We've missed you so much." Her eyes, though, were searching the room, and she glanced around for a moment, as if trying to find someone, before she dropped her gaze to her hands. Her eyes lit up and she pointed desperately to the ring. Remus seemed confused for a moment, before it dawned on him and he sagged. "Sirius?" Dorcas nodded eagerly. Aquila felt her heart pang. After fourteen years, the girl probably just wanted to see someone familiar, someone that loved her dearly. "He..." Remus swallowed and Dorcas's eager expression quickly turned to apprehension. "I'm so sorry, Cas... He didn't make it... Last year, Death Eaters just..." Her hand slipped out of Remus's own. "Bellatrix hit him and... we tried to save him, but he slipped into the Veil, and... He wouldn't stop looking for you, once we knew you were alive. We searched and searched, and he wouldn't give up. He wanted to find you so much..."

She dragged her fingers along the palm of Remus's hand, spelling out a word, "How?"

"How what?"

Find me?

Remus glanced to Aquila. "I didn't. Aquila here... actually." Dorcas glanced at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "She's Sirius's neice and... he and her were being sent your fingers, and that's how we knew. She's been working on your case, trying to find any leads."

"It's been difficult. Rosier covered his tracks well," Aquila admitted quietly. "I'm sorry it's taken so long. But when..." She swallowed, unsure of how to say it. "When I got the tongue a few days ago, Rosier messed up and we were able to trace... And you know the rest. I'm just... so glad you're not there anymore. I'm sorry-"

Dorcas shook her head, cutting off Aquila, and grasped her hands, as if thanking her. Remus gave the once beautiful girl a gentle smile. "You should rest. You're safe now. I'll stay with you, okay?"

She held onto Remus's hand, and Aquila's own, as if stating firmly that they were to both stay. "Okay, we'll stay," Aquila promised. Dorcas nodded in affirmative before lying back onto the bed, and sleep overcame the woman instantly.

She slept all day, and well into the night, before waking the second day refreshed and hungry. Molly was only much too happy to feed the woman, making so much food a small army could have seconds. And once Dorcas was fed, she slept more.

It took until Thursday for her to be able to stay up all day, during which time she was well enough to get up and take a shower, with the help of Tonks, who stayed with her and helped her get clean. It seemed as though she was getting well, mending. But Aquila knew the horrors she experienced would never truly escape her memory.

Thursday night she sat with Dorcas Meadowes, tasked with catching her up to speed with everything that had happened while she was gone. And Aquila told her all of it. Everything she could cram into the few hours before she needed to leave, and Dorcas listened at rapt attention, learning of Sirius's imprisonment for the framing of James and Lily's death, his escape, and his death. The current Minister of Magic, the bout of Barty Crouch Jr. in Hogwarts, Remus being a Defense professor. Everything Aquila could think of, she told the woman.

By 11:30, Aquila knew she needed to head to Lynch's house. They had to head to the pitch at near six tomorrow morning and she wasn't looking forward to it. "I'll leave you to sleep, and I'll send Remus up here," Aquila said quietly. "I've got to go, though. I have a Ireland practice tomorrow morning." She squeezed the witch's hand. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

The witch just smiled, a pinch of her former beauty had been returning the healthier she was. Aquila ducked out of the room, telling Remus that Dorcas was probably ready to sleep, and then she apparated back to the Lynch house, ready for whatever they were going to throw at her.

The team was waiting, eager for news as to where she had gone. She gave a sigh. "They found Meadowes. She's in a rough way, but she'll be alright," Aquila told them. "She's healing."

"Bloody hell," Maeve murmured. "Where was she?"

Aquila hesitated. "Rosier Manor. Dungeons. It wasn't pretty."

"You went there?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, second hand reports. I was called to help take care of her." She gave a small shrug. "I'm a tad exhausted. I'm going to head up to bed."

But with the arrival of Dorcas Meadowes back into Order custody, well... it made her wonder, if they caught any other Order member, would they be given the same treatment? Would they die swiftly or after years and years of torture? She prayed for a quick end.


	39. 7 Potters, 1 Him

She glared at Amos, as he delivered the news. "You're joking, right?" Aquila demanded. A few members on the team looked at her in surprise. "Quidditch doesn't cancel for anything. You're trying to tell me that the entire world came to the concensus that Quidditch is canceled?"

Amos sighed, but nodded. "The leaders of the national teams had a Floo conference... we decided that it was safer for the attendees. We don't want a repeat of the World Cup last time, and that was before he even rose to power. What would you-know-who do now that he has as much power as he has?" Aquila supposed it was a valid point, but it didn't make it suck any less. The whole reason she joined the team was to fulfill her dream of actually playing on a professional team, through Worlds.

"We'd keep our standings, of course. Once the war is over, we'd play our season just like Europeans were yesterday."

"They were yesterday," Tara muttered.

"Everything is just a bit frozen."

"This is crap," Aquila sighed, dramatically leaning back on the couch she was seated in for the team meeting. "All I want is to play in Worlds. Is that too much to ask for, Merlin? Or do you just sit there on your mythical high-horse laughing at us all?"

"There's always after the war," Amos reminded them gently. "It's just too dangerous to play at the moment. We don't want to endanger our fans."

"Sometimes people need a little sport to keep the morale high," Lynch pointed out. "But I suppose if everyone's on board with this, there's nothing to say." And just like that, Aquila was out of a job. Out of her dream job. The job she gave up Dudley for. The job she gave up everything for. She hadn't even tried to talk to her mother.

She didn't need to know how rough that relationship was to know it was going to be an angry death-match whenever she saw her again. What was she supposed to say to Dudley? Sorry, Quidditch was cancelled, so I'm home? No... it would lead to ill feelings.

Not to mention she still felt ill, all the time. How did she even breach the topic that he was her Veela mate? It was freaky magic stuff. The magic stuff that he was still getting used to. Merlin, she didn't even know what to say when they first met. Hey? Dudley! No. They were all too inadequate.

Rest. She just needed some rest and then she could figure it out.

Rest, however, was not destined to happen. She was woken at dawn to the sound of the wards being breached. The thrumming of power trying to hold the intruders back. She sprang out of bed, grabbing her wand and her rucksack, containing everything valuable to her. She ran for the hall, seeing many others doing the same as her, to group, to find out what was going on.

"Death Eaters!" she heard Mr. Lynch shout from the living room. Aidan looked wild, his beauty sleep obviously ending before he got a few hours in, and he glanced at his team that had gathered.

"Get going, your respective safe houses," Lynch ordered. "I'm heading to Diggory, to tell him what's happened." And then people were apparating. Maeve and Mr. Lynch, however, stood very resolute, their faces grim.

"You aren't leaving?" Aquila questioned, her eyes darting between them.

"Our home. Defending it to our last breath," Mr. Lynch grinned at her. "We'll be fine lass. You need to get going if you ever want to see that boy of yours."

Dudley... No, she couldn't stay. Besides, there was the chance the Death Eaters would simply monitor the Lynch home for a while, without harming them.

"Be careful," was Aquila's final warning before she apparated away, landing at the ward line of the Tonks residence. She sprinted the way to the doors, knowing the path by heart. Afterall, what use was a safehouse if you didn't know how to get there? She was the only one from her team to head to the Tonks residence, as it wasn't just her safe house, but the Dursley's as well.

When the time came, they would be brought here, too.

Andromeda gave a shout as Aquila burst through the door and Aquila apologized, but found that most of them were up, meaning they had gotten news. A patronus? She wasn't sure.

"Lynch home," Aquila managed to wrangle out between her pants for breath. "Wards were falling, we had to move fast." Remus, who was also awake, looked her over, carefully. "I helped you heal Dorcas Meadowes," Aquila identified. "A week ago?"

He nodded, taking her bag and setting it on the ground, before Andromeda Tonks looked the girl over. "You're alright, dear?"

"Wonderful," she stated sarcastically, before sighing. "Fine. We didn't run into anyone. Lynch's parents stayed... I hope they're alright."

"We'll know later," Andromeda said gently. "Come, take a seat, catch your breath. Tonks, could you make up her room for her?" To Aquila, she said. "We weren't expecting you so soon. Later, when the Dursleys came, yes, but..."

She didn't need to finish. Aquila knew she was early. "I'm sorry," Aquila admitted. "I'd just like to know any news."

"We'll know in a few hours," Remus said quietly. "I need to go to the Burrow. Tell Arthur the patronus was real."

"Patronus?" Aquila questioned, but Remus was already gone and it was Andromeda that answered.

"Maeve Lynch. Sent it five minutes ago," Andromeda said. "I suspect when the wards were first breached, notifying all of the safe houses of the teams arrival. We couldn't have been sure, until you showed up."

She was given tea, some breakfast, and then was sent upstairs with the promise she would be told any news as soon as they got it.

Aquila spent the next two weeks in the comfort that the Dursleys were alright, and that the Lynch's were also hanging in there. They had only been mildly bruised in a scuffle, but were safe. Their home, on the otherhand was... well, not so lucky. It had been burned to the ground, all of their possessions lost as they watched.

Aquila couldn't imagine what they felt.

The Tonks' house was wonderfully accomodating, and Aquila found that Ted loved watching Muggle programs. She would sit with him for hours, watching whatever he wanted, remembering some shows from her time at the Dursleys. She would never admit it, aloud, at least, but sitting there... well, it eased the ache in her just a bit. It was the closest she came to Dudley since Christmas.

The Muggle news was on and she watched it with rapt attention, the Prophet stretched out on her lap, as they told of more misfortune that day. Three Muggle buildings caught on fire, and four were missing - all children. Her mind immediately jumped to Greyback.

"Shame, lass, isn't it?" Aquila could only nod, unable to respond to Ted. She didn't know what she could have said. The front door shut and Remus answered Tonks's security question, before he joined Aquila and Ted in the lounge.

Something Aquila noticed was that no one watched the telly as much as Ted, and Tonks and Andromeda mostly worried themselves over the radio instead, listening to the news.

But Wizarding Radio didn't report everything that went on in the Muggle world, only the magical. Aquila wanted to know everything that was happening, how close they were getting to Privet Drive.

"Good news," Remus said as he sat beside her. She glanced at him only briefly, moving her legs so that he had more room. "The Order's put you on Potter duty." Her heart jumped and she glanced at him in surprise. "You're on the extraction team."

She frowned slightly. "But you already have the seven Potters picked out. And their partners... What am I supposed to do?" Did they need extra wand power? Were they planning on being intercepted?

"Someone needs to extract the Dursleys." Oh my. Her eyes must have widened in surprise, because he grinned. "You, Hestia, and Dedalus. I'd brush up quick on your driving skills, because any suspicious activity could delay you, or give up your cover... you're driving the Muggle way."

She blinked. Drive? She didn't even know how to operate a car. "Where am I taking them? Here?"

"It's a bit of a drive," Remus agreed. "But it's safer to drive than to portkey."

"I'll teach you, lass," Ted offered. "We've got a car out back. We can drive it around the grounds until you're good and ready. All night, if we have to."

She nearly cried in joy. She would finally be seeing them again. "I'll get my jacket," Aquila said quickly, leaping out of her seat, the paper falling to the floor in a heap of parchment, and she hurried up the stairs, towards her room. Merlin, so much to do, so little time.

Dedalus and Hestia shoved everything in the trunk, shrinking what they could. She could hear them talking, discussing where they were going – no information was given. Aquila could hear Vernon getting agitated, demanding to know where his family was being sent. And the car shifted as the large, beefy man slammed the car door shut behind him, sealing himself inside. Petunia was second to get in, and then the two Order members.

Dudley was last.

He was talking to Harry, she could see it in the mirror. He looked... off. She didn't know what it was, but he wasn't himself. Perhaps it was a lack of sleep? He had exercised... and grown even taller. He had to have been into the six feet mark, making his body proportioned. "Won't even bloody tell us where we're going," Vernon muttered as Dudley wandered back, getting in the car and shutting the door.

Aquila waited for everyone to buckle up, their bodies as compacted together as the small car would allow. She took a breath and started the car, finally getting to test her skills.

"Miss me?" Aquila asked from the driver's seat, pulling away from the home she had visited frequently in the last few years. Now it was vacant, and her mother residing a few houses down was alone, dark, and as cold as she had been when she was younger.

There was a muffled murmur of confusion and Aquila waited until they were at a stop sign before she turned her head to look over a suitcase pressed between the two front seats. Dudley's eyes widened in disbelief and Petunia gave a small cry of joy. Even Vernon looked pleased to see her. "Ella, dear, how have you been? We haven't seen you all summer!"

"Sorry 'bout that," Aquila insisted, hitting the gas pedal as the way was clear. Dedalus was anxiously peering through the windows in the passenger seat. "Had a bit of a nasty training session in Ireland for a few months. And then they go and cancel the World Cup. Had no job, no safe place to stay. I stayed with Lynch for a while – his dad's an Auror so it was safer than coming back here. First mission as a member of the Order? Get you lot out safely."

Hestia made a noise from the far back seat as soon as Aquila hit the freeway, sitting with Petunia. Aquila glanced in the rear view mirror as she turned sharply suddenly, the occupants jamming against the door of the car. "What's wrong, Hestia?"

"We have a following of strange clouds. I thought the sky looked weird when we took off."

"Damn it," Aquila muttered. She pulled her wand from her pocket, holding it tightly as she continued to drive.

"What's wrong?" Dudley questioned. "The clouds-"

"How did we first meet, Dudley?" Aquila interrupted. "What's in the clouds?"

"The dementors?"

"This time it's a bit worse." Petunia gave a scream as a black figure slammed into the car from the side, causing Aquila to slam on her breaks. It was a country road, so there wasn't anyone too close, and it was pretty empty. Early morning and all that. Dedalus was already out of the car, flinging spells at the figure. "Stay in the car," Aquila ordered. Her heart was beating fast and she opened the door, shutting it firmly behind her, before helping the red-top hatted man that was a member of the Order with her. Soon another Death Eater joined the brawl and Aquila had to give it her attention, Hestia joining Dedalus.

"Such a shame that the Black line's going to end tonight."

Aquila laughed. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry, Aunty. But I'm pretty sure you and Narcissa are still Blacks too. Stupify!" The lunatic gave a high pitched laugh, the laughs of most people's nightmares, and went for Aquila again.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"

"Yeah? He was a dick anyway!" Aquila cried. "Filipendo!"

"Got to use better spells than that of first years, deary," Bellatrix cackled. "Here, let me teach your Muggle friends-"

"No!" Aquila shouted. "Reducto!"

Bellatrix dodged, her wild hair getting into her face as she grinned maliciously. "Grow fond of them have you? Well, let's show them what our world's really like, shall we, darling neice? Crucio!"

Aquila screamed as soon as the spell touched her skin. Not even her Quidditch abilities could have made her dodge a spell coming at her that fast. It was hot against her skin, the fire burning under her flesh as though she was roasting. And her muscles felt like they were being ripped apart, and her head felt like it was being smashed against stone repeatedly.

"Where's Potter?"

"He's not here! He's away- He's heading in a different direction. We were only meant to be a diversion-"

"You're lying! Who are these Muggles?"

"We modified their memories!" Aquila panted as the spell was released. "They don't know anything about us. I swear to you- They're normal Muggles... There's nothing special about them. We snatched them and made it look like we came from Potter's neighborhood-"

"You're lying, you stupid traitor!" Aquila got to her feet, shakily. The woman before her was insane, she knew, but that didn't mean she was a horrible fighter. She was one of the best.

"Want me to use something you taught me?" Aquila questioned. "Well, why not this? Cor Impetum!"

Bellatrix gave a strangled cry and Aquila quickly disarmed her, throwing the wand out into the field near them, before rushing to Dedalus's aid, who was tiring quickly. Only two Death Eaters. They probably didn't expect to run into any resistance. Dedalus received a well aimed knick to his skin, sending him flying back a few feet and groaning in pain. "Reducto!" Aquila shouted. The masked Death Eater flew into the field, and Hestia disarmed him before casting a strong body bind. Aquila rushed to Dedalus's side as the man still hadn't gotten up.

He was bleeding very badly, a wound on his arm coating the road underneath him. It was like that dream so long ago of Dudley. Dudley. "Dudley!" she cried. The car door opened. "In my bag – in the driver's seat – there's a vial labeled Essence of Dittany. Get that quickly!"

There was fumbling and then a clear vial was being pressed into Aquila's hands. "What can I do?"

"I need you to hold the arm still. I know – I know there's blood and everything, but just... keep it as still as you can." She went to the groaning man's arm, uncorking the vial. "Dedalus? This is going to hurt, okay? I need you to stay calm. Be as still as you can." She glanced at Dudley, who seemed to have turned white. "Ready? Once I get a layer, we need to start moving. Vernon needs to drive. Or Petunia. It doesn't matter. I can't, if I'm administering the Dittany."

He nodded, gripping both above and below the deep wound tightly. The Essence of Dittany was in no means a quick acting potion. It would take moments for the skin to start healing. And even longer for the pain to go away. She sprinkled the drops along the wound, watching as the bleeding began to slow. "Quickly, keep holding his arm firmly," Aquila insisted. They pulled Dedalus to his feet and Aquila called into the car. "Someone needs to drive. I'll give instructions. I need to sit in the back with Ded." The seats were rearranged and Aquila didn't bother with the seatbelt as the car took off again. "You're going to follow this road until it ends," Aquila told Vernon, who had taken the wheel. "Then, take a right."

The Dittany continued to heal his wound, but still Aquila applied more, leaning over Dedalus so that she wouldn't obstruct Dudley's hold on it. Slowly, the twitching began to diminish, as the pain numbed. And once the wound looked like a fresh scar, the man was still, exhaling slightly in relief.

"Well that was a close one." Aquila laughed, corking the Dittany and relaxing back into her seat, staring out the window. "What did I miss?"

"You idiot," Aquila chided. "You almost died. You missed me kicking Bellatrix's ass. It was beautiful."

"Andy's waiting for us."

"Andy?" Dudley asked, confused.

"You'll see," Aquila said softly. She cast a cleansing charm on Dudley's hands, ridding them of the blood, and she gave him a once over. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well, you needed another set of hands."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I suppose I did." She pulled off a necklace suddenly, handing it out to him, reaching over Dedalus's lap. "Here. I'm returning it, just as I promised. I'm sorry I didn't sooner, but I literally didn't have any time to return at all."

"Quidditch was more important," Dudley shrugged as it was no big deal. He moved to take them, but stopped. "Keep them."

"These mean a lot to you," Aquila began to protest. "They're your Uncle's and-"

"Keep them," he repeated. "Hopefully they bring you good luck."

She frowned, "But... You should keep them. Dudley, I can't-"

"I refuse to take them back."

Aquila sighed, but put the necklace back on. "Very well."

They stopped once for lunch and then continued the drive once more, from county to county until Aquila, who had resumed driving, pulled into a long, dark and shaded path that was barely wide enough for the car.

"When did you learn to drive?" Vernon asked from the front seat.

"Today," Aquila admitted quietly. Her eyes were darting around nervously. The dark brush could let anyone attack them and they couldn't see. She made sure doors were locked and windows up, glancing back behind her to see that the others in the car were just as nervous. Eventually she turned the car into a driveway, pausing at a locked gate to enter the property. Unrolling her window, she shot an unlocking charm and a repelling charm, opening the gate. As she drove past, she relocked it with another charm. She didn't want to get out of the car. It made her vulnerable.

The driveway was long, twisting, and silent. No animals could be heard outside of the car and the occupants inside breathed very quietly. Nighttime meant there was more Death Eater activity. "Andromeda will have dinner," Aquila told them when she stopped the car, no house in sight. "The car won't work inside the wards. We have to walk the rest of the way."

"And carry all of our things?" Vernon asked, aghast.

Aquila shook her head, "Of course not. I just said the car won't work. That doesn't mean magic doesn't either. You won't have to carry anything." She got out of the car, her gaze immediately flying to the sky. There was a nasty dent in the passenger seat in the back, causing the door not to open. Petunia had to get out the other side.

Her eyes darted to the trees they had just driven through, trying to find any faults. "Hestia, now. I have you covered."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The Durlseys gasped at the display of magic as the car lifted into the air. Dedalus signalled for them to start walking and Aquila slowly backed up until she felt the wards close in around her, comforting her. Only then did she begin to lead the way to the house she had called home for the last few weeks.

"There isn't a house," Vernon stated.

"It's a bit of a walk," Aquila admitted. "On the other side of the hill. It's safer that way. Even if you did enter the wards, the family would have more time to get out before the Death Eaters are on their doorstep. Not much, as it would only take Death Eaters two seconds, but it's enough to get everyone out."

"Who are these people?" Petunia asked.

"Family of mine," Aquila stated simply. She gave them a quick grin over her shoulder. "Andromeda and Ted, they're my first cousins, my father's aunt's children. And their daughter, and her husband – Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Well, Nymphadora Lupin, I suppose. They probably won't be here tonight. They were in the group to get Potter out. It'll be very late."

"Aren't your entire family bad?"

"Oh, very much so. Bellatrix, who was the woman that ran into us earlier. She's Andromeda's sister. As is Narcissa. The three Black sisters, all very close in their school days, until Andromeda broke tradition and married a Muggleborn. And then she was disowned by her family, living on her own and supporting a family with no wealth she was intended to inherit. Her and Ted built a life together and she's never regretted it. If she had stayed... she'd be like Bellatrix or Narcissa by now."

"And what did Bellatrix do to you?"

"I'm fine," Aquila insisted. She made sure not to let her shaking hand be noticable. "It's just a bit of a spell."

"What did you do to her?"

"Heart attack spell. It would weaken her for days, giving us enough time to get away and safely without her following." Aquila was particularly proud of it. "It hasn't been used for a while, and unfortunately for us, it has no lasting health affects to her, but it simulates a real heart attack."

"That's... wow."

"Cruel, but for the spells she would have dished out to all of you, mine was a pat on the back."

"She's one of the best and most vicious fighters of the Dark Lord," Hestia said simply, concentrating on the car floating ahead of them. "She was notorious when she was a teenager and in her early twenties for murder, torture, and arson. She tortured two very strong and qualified aurors to insanity, leaving their infant son to die if Order members hadn't gotten there to rescue him. She has been in the world's toughest prison for fourteen years, and it took a big toll on her mentality. If she was vicious then, she's even more so now."

"That's such a shame," Petunia sighed. "She's so pretty. So much potential."

"Her mother was part Veela as well," Aquila told them. "Druella Rosier, a sister to my mother, born nearly twenty years beforehand. It's not uncommon for children to be so spaced out in wizarding families. Druella … She still lives, cheering on her sadistic children from afar. I believe she is with my grandmother in the Ukraine. She's only in her sixties now. My mother in her early forties."

"She's your relation twice over, then? Through your father and mother?"

"Intermarriage is very common," Aquila told them simply. "Long ago in the seventeen hundreds, brothers and sisters would marry to keep the bloodline pure. There are laws against that now, otherwise I'm quite certain it'd still be in practice. Now, people as close as first cousins marry. Which I suppose leaves me two options – Draco Malfoy and Rabastian Lestrange, Bellatrix's brother-in-law. Thankfully Draco's spoken for and Rabastian..." She shuddered. "He's been in prison for fourteen years. It's said he raped a thirteen year old girl just a few months ago, so I'll greatly pass on him. He's a horrible man, as are all of them. And my Uncle?" She crinkled her nose. "Evan Rosier is even more filthy of a man than Rabastian. I'll leave that up to your imagination.

"All dark Purebloods in our world are... they're very pureblood oriented. That's why we have to keep you away from them. Anyone less of a pureblood than them, even most half-bloods, are deemed unworthy of living. They're murdered, tortured for information, and then tossed onto the road for a family member to find. No one leaves their homes anymore. Quidditch is cancelled. The Ministry's in an uproar. Four Aurors are looking after the Minister himself to make sure he isn't murdered in his sleep. Four more guard his office 24/7. It's mad out there."

"All because of one guy and his henchmen?"

"His henchmen do more damage in a week than your wars do in its entire duration," Aquila told her maybe-possibly still boyfriend. She wasn't sure what they were anymore. "Welcome to the war. We receive complimentary death notes when loved ones die and a fear of being murdered in our sleep every second of any day."

"But you're a pureblood," Dudley said quietly, confused. "Shouldn't he spare you?"

"I've chosen my side in this war, and it's not with him. That alone will land me in jail. He's winning, and if he defeats Potter... no where's safe. Being pureblooded will only save my life. But worse things can happen." She began the climb of the hill, the car already floating over it. And then the house was in view. It was impressive, a stone manor house built from the ruins of an old castle. To Muggles, it looked like ruined lands, but to her... and to those that were granted access in the wards, it was magnificent.

"We're staying in that?" Vernon asked, subconsciously straightening his shirt.

"It's not as impressive on the inside," Aquila informed them with a wink. "Ted and Andromeda are very warm people. It's very warm inside. The outside is misleading to most."

"I don't..." Petunia murmured. "Are all witches and wizards that wealthy?"

"Oh, no," Aquila laughed lightly. "Not in the slightest. Andromeda was an astounding healer in her day, but she quit when the second war started. I hear it paid quite well. Of course, I've never asked. Ted is a mechanic in the Muggle world. He likes to stay connected to his heritage. The Weasley family... they're quite poor. With seven children, six of them adults now, it's very difficult to save money when you are constantly buying clothing and other items. They're amazingly good people, however. Arthur is fascinated with Muggles, and Molly... Merlin, she's an amazing woman and an even greater mother. Other families... half-bloods mostly descend from Purebloods and they receive that money through their heritage. But it's the Muggleborns, the Ministry workers that aren't quite high up, and the normal shop keepers that are not as well off as most. We live in an aristocratic society. Money and prestige are everything. Hopefully by the end of the war, all the big names will be tarnished and we can work to create a more equal society. Doubtful, however. Most of the times the money will keep their name as high and mighty as ever and buy them out of prison sentences."

"That's not fair."

"It's what happens to your celebrities, is it not?" Aquila returned.

Petunia had to agree. So they walked the remaining half mile in silence until Aquila was on the doorstep of the impressive estate. She knocked twice and then reached for the doorknob. Before she had a chance to grab it, the door was flung open and a woman that looked very much like Bellatrix Lestrange appeared.

"You're late," Andy said flatly.

"We ran into your sister and her husband on the way," Aquila said off-handedly, just as flat. She gestured behind her to the Dursleys and the two Aurors. "Dedalus was hit with a nasty jinx. Hestia's alright."

"And you?"

"Cruciatus," Aquila shrugged. "I'll live."

"Aquila, you know the effects of the Cruciatus-"

"It was only for a few seconds," Aquila insisted. "It's too dangerous to be hanging around on the porch, Andy."

"Oh," Andy surged forward and hugged Aquila tightly. "I'm so glad you made it safely! Oh, Hestia, dear, you can put the car right there. I'll have Ted get all of your things from it in a moment. Please, come in. My name's Andromeda, I'm Aquila's cousin."

"One of my favorites," Aquila winked at the elder woman before laughing.

"That's a relief. I heard from Dora that you were her favorite."

"Ah, but the real question is if the feeling is mutual," Aquila giggled. She led the others in and they saw what Aquila meant. On the outside it seemed like a very prestigious home, but the inside it was like a small cottage. The entrance blended with the living and tea room, a small Muggle television in the corner, where Ted was watching the late night news. On the other side, a kitchen and dining area was placed, the lights off and making it dark. The living room only had lights from the tv and the lamp where Andromeda had been reading a book as she waited.

"You're late," Andromeda repeated. "Harry and Hagrid arrived already, but they're gone now. They were late as well. They were attacked in the air-"

"Everyone was?" Aquila pressed, immediately on alert. "Where did they land?"

"The lake. They said everyone... everyone was fighting. They saw Mad-Eye go down. I haven't heard word since. I'm hoping when Remus and Dora arrive, I'll... we'll get some news."

"Mad-Eye?" Aquila whispered. "Dead? But... he's the best auror-"

"Fletcher apparated and he took a curse that would have hit Fletcher instead. I heard it was chaos. Dora's already pregnant, she doesn't need that stress or grief."

"Pregnant?" Aquila pressed. Merlin, everyone was growing up so fast. "Good God, does everyone have to be so happy?"

"I wouldn't call it happy," Andromeda sighed. She glanced to the others. "I'll make us all some tea. Go and join Ted in the living room. Aquila, if you'll..." Aquila was already following her cousin. "Remus and her have been having issues since they found out. He wants to leave."

"Her and the baby?"

"It would be a werewolf child, and Remus will see no sense," Andromeda stated simply. Aquila took a seat at the bar as the woman flipped on a candle light, to keep the house as dark as possible. "Dora insists it's alright, but Remus doesn't want that life for the child. He wants her to get rid of it."

"And Dora refuses," Aquila murmured. She glanced towards the living room where everyone was meeting Ted. "Of course she does. She doesn't care about that stuff."

"I know that, but Remus is so worried. With the war, Greyback... it's so dangerous to have a child now, especially a werewolf child."

"That's ridiculous," Aquila insisted. "I've been here for two weeks and I never noticed that tension."

"Yes, well, they hide it remarkably well," Andromeda sighed. "And with Moody's death... I'm worried she'll be too stressed out. You know how she is, so easily unphased. But with the right pressure points-"

"She blows up," Aquila finished. "She's a strong woman. One of the strongest. She loves Remus dearly, and he loves her more than she'll ever understand."

"The werewolf in him just won't let him see it," Andromeda agreed. "I sometimes wonder how Sirius did it... How did he make Remus see he wasn't just a werewolf?"

"I think only Sirius will know," Aquila said quietly. "When Sirius died... Remus changed. He became reserved, spooked, and... almost quiet."

"Dora balances him out," Andromeda sighed. "He needs her, and I don't think he realizes what would happen to himself if he left."

"No one ever does," Aquila pointed out. The kettle began to steam and Andromeda took it off. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten. The Order news will be on soon."

"Do you need any help?" Aquila asked, as the woman had just gestured for the teen to go away.

"I'll manage. Now, turn on the radio before it starts."

Aquila did as asked, kneeling in front of the fireplace as she played with the radio, trying to get the correct dials. "What's the password, Ted?" she asked as she drew close.

"Prongs."

Aquila nodded and when they got to the right channel, a high pitched sound echoed in the room and then a voice that was very familiar. "Password?" It was a gruff voice, as moody as Mad-Eye Moody himself. It had been recorded long ago, but used every night since the Order news had been instituted. It was too dangerous to communicate with Order members in person these days.

"Prongs," Aquila said clearly, her wand tapped into the speaker.

There was a pause, during which she gave Ted a glance, but the mousy man just shrugged. And then they heard the voice of the twins. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Or all magical folk that are listening-"

"Let's not discriminate, Rodent."

"I quite agree, Vermin. All are welcome, as long as you aren't a bad guy."

And together, Fred and George spoke, "Please stay tuned for the broadcast."

Aquila set the radio on the floor tiles of the fireplace, which was glowing dim, and scooted back a few feet so she could lean against the arm of the sofa Dudley was sitting at. Andromeda came in just then with a cup of tea for everyone, and Aquila sipped from hers, her eyes darting to the television which was playing the news more. "Mass fire in Edinburgh this evening," the reporter was saying. "The entire block of intersection Guthrie St. to Chambers St. has erupted into flames. Authorities do not know yet what the cause of the blast is, but say a gas leak is likely." Aquila could see the flames behind the reporter, the people running away from their burning buildings, firetrucks putting the fires out. "It's unsure yet how many casualties there are, but the numbers of those missing are rising by the minute."

"Merlin, you think he'd just leave them alone."

"Your lot caused that?" Petunia gasped.

Ted nodded. "There are Aurors on scene. You can see them in the background. The Dark Mark is mixing into the smoke, and it's difficult for Muggles to see, but I can see it."

Aquila nodded in agreement. "That brings it to what? Four attacks today?"

"Six," Andromeda said quietly. "Including the one on the Order in Little Whinging, and another just after midnight last night in Jersey."

"Bloody hell," she muttered, tucking her knees to her chest. Her wand was still gripped in her hand, but the grip was loose and relaxed. She was safe here.

"Where are we, exactly?" Dudley asked suddenly. "We drove for hours-"

"Thurso," Andromeda interrupted. "Scotland. It's very small and uninhabited area. If the Queen has a castle here, it's got to be a safe spot."

"And the Queen... is she like you lot?" Vernon asked carefully.

"Oh, of course she is. Pureblood from the oldest line of Purebloods. She's a neutral in this war. Her and the Dark Lord have made a pack. He doesn't kill her family, she will let him do as he pleases. A mass murder of the royal family would be very difficult to explain to the Muggles, you see. It's a matter of secrecy. The Dark Lord doesn't want Muggles to know about witches or wizards just yet. He's not quite that strong. And he doesn't want to start a full blown panic until the Ministry has fallen."

"But wouldn't that make the Queen a bad guy?"

"No," Aquila said, shaking her head. "Many Pureblood families are choosing neutrality, in an effort to save their lines. It's not an alliance by any means, but it'll keep the families safe until they have a place to hide. The Queen has already contacted the Order in search of a safe house. She knows it's only a matter of time until the Dark Lord goes back on his word."

"And you're placing her away in safety?"

"Of course. She's the most influential authority in the world. We're placing her in the safest place we can find. Imposters will be put in the royal family's place until the war is over." Ted's words seemed to sink into the Muggles. "If they aren't safe, we aren't safe. Bottom line, lads and lass."

"Good evening, gentlewizards and ladywitches!" Fred and George greeted suddenly. Ted muted the tv immediately and Aquila tightened her grip on her legs. "This evening on Order news, we have some fantastic and some horrible things to tell you."

"Let's get started, Rodent."

"Agreed, Vermin."

"Tonight, we've lost a fair amount of people, both Order and Muggle, due to attacks from old snake face himself-"

"Scaly skin-"

"Cold-blooded-"

"They're going to get themselves killed," Aquila muttered.

"Point is, a lot have fallen tonight," their voices suddenly solemn said. "We'll begin with that and continue onto the good news."

Suddenly, it was Remus's voice. "To those that we've lost. Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, Auror. Harold Lee Newton. Miranda Lee Newton."

"Those are neighbors," Petunia gasped.

Aquila jerked her head up, glancing at Petunia before glancing to the radio. "Mary Crasswell. Parker Newtown. Barbara Bent. Samuel Sanders. Morgan Adams. Joshua Lintfield. Harrietta Polkeiss. Piers Polkeiss." Aquila glanced towards Dudley, but his brow was furrowed as if he was confused. "Lesley Barks. Feona Vernandez. Euryale-" Aquila's head snapped to the radio. "-Rosier Black. Arabella Figg, all in Little Whinging, Surrey." They continued on for a few more minutes, the news getting longer and longer as each place had an increasing amount of dead. "Theodore Nott, Trinity Nott," were not names she took surprise in hearing. "Quidditch players today include-" Aquila held her legs to her chest, listening to the names of people she knew quite well. Names of people that she had grown up with.

"Do you know any of them?" Dudley asked quietly.

Aquila swallowed. "I know them all. Every last one of them."

"Missing witches or wizards," was even longer. It broke Aquila's heart.

Her mother, though... The woman she hadn't even spoken to in nearly a full year... not since Quidditch trials and being informed that she was signed in a contract that would have her married when she was nineteen. It was soon. "I had no idea-" Andromeda said quietly.

"I haven't talked to her in ages," Aquila shrugged lightly. Her mother had grown distant and if she was turning dark... it was no place Aquila wanted near. "She was consorting with the Dark Lord. Buying things from him, feeding him what little information she knew. She wanted in his good graces. Even after father." She shook her head. "Mother was an idiot, and that idiocity got her dead. The Dark Lord doesn't spare anyone. Not *even those he strings along for information."

"She was still your mother," Ted said gently.

Aquila glanced at him, nodding. "Yes, well... war happens. We've all been preparing for loved ones now... It's only a matter of time they get the Death Eater's wife, right?" Aquila reached for her tea cup, sipping from it lightly. Her mother's death was a shock certainly, but Aquila didn't know how she should have felt. Saddened? Angry? The woman hadn't cared for Aquila in the slightest since her father died. She didn't listen, she didn't do anything but sign away her life. Sure, Aquila was allowed to participate in school sports, and the Ireland team, but that was as far as that would have gone once Aquila graduated. She had already announced her retirement so that others could take her position on the team at trials – but that wasn't happening. All Quidditch was on a stand still.

Aquila didn't have the marriage contract anymore. She didn't have a mother, either.

She honestly didn't know how she felt.

"Lightning is resting in the cloud," the broadcast finished. He was safe. Potter surviving was all that mattered.

He was their only hope.

"Aquila-"

Aquila's head snapped up when the door opened loudly and there was a scramble as Hestia and Dedalus – though the man was a bit peekish still – aimed their wands at the intruders. It was just Remus and Dora, however, solemn faced and a bit wet, though Aquila didn't know how.

"Nasty storm on the flight here," Tonks explained. "You've heard the broadcast then?"

There were nods and still Aquila didn't move her wand away from them. "The last words we spoke?" Aquila said flatly, her eyes darting across each of their postures. They went through the same routine every night when the two returned from Order duties.

"Funny how you wear that necklace all the time, mate," Tonks said, her tone exactly as it had been that morning during breakfast. "You'd think Muggles would wear something more fancy than just metal plates."

"Yeah, well, I suppose it's the sentimentality of it all, right, wolf?" Aquila's gaze dropped to the werewolf, whose own wand was aimed at Aquila stiffly. It was lowering though as he replied.

"Dora's ring belonged to my grandmother. It's not a metal plate."

She grinned, rolling her eyes at the wolf before sitting back down on the ground. "Andy made tea."

She could feel Dudley's hand playing with the hair that had fallen atop the cushion by his leg, but she didn't pay any mind to it. It was nice. Her gaze turned to the television once more, Ted turning up the volume. "What happened?" Remus asked, sitting beside Aquila on the floor, though he was more in the corner, and not near the couch at all.

"Fire in Edinburgh," Aquila informed him simply. "Muggle block. Too many dead to count, really."

Remus nodded and, despite his age, seemed more energetic this evening than she had ever seen him. He always was after a fight. It was his wolf kicking it. She just wished he'd embrace it instead of fighting it all the time. It'd make him stronger, it'd make him... healthier. He stretched his legs out in front of him, leaning against the wall. "Remus, you've met the Dursleys before, yes?" She glanced behind her to Petunia and Vernon. "This is Remus Lupin, he was a professor at Hogwarts, the best we've had. Remus, this is Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley."

Remus nodded to each of them. "Yes, I used to know Petunia when I was younger. I was friends with Lily."

"Oh," Petunia said quietly. "That's where I've heard that name before." She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "It's nice to see you again."

"And you," Remus said politely. "And it's lovely to meet your family. I've heard great things from Aquila these past few weeks we've been here."

She felt Dudley's hand stop in her hair and retract. The weeks bit. She had had loads of free time to visit them, but she hadn't. It wasn't that she could. She knew the area was being monitored. Mass apparation to the area – noticable magic activity – had to be watched.

"Oh, Aquila, before I forget," Tonks said, oblivious to the tension. "Bill's invited you to the wedding. It'll be at the Burrow. He says Charlie will be there, and so will a few of your school mates. People that work with him at Gringotts, you know."

Aquila nodded. "I'll... I'll probably go. I haven't anything to wear though. I've been living on jerseys and jeans for weeks now."

"What happened to all your clothes?"

Aquila cleared her throat uncomfortably. "While I was training, I was staying with Meave Lynch, uh, one of my teammate's mother's..." she responded to Petunia, who had asked. "Her husband's an auror, so there are really strong wards around their house to keep us safe. It was where the entire team stayed. It's safer there than anywhere but the locker room at the pitch. It was... well, it was about two and a half weeks ago, and around dawn, I'd say? Maybe a little after. We were all asleep, Mr. Lynch on patrol duty to watch the wards and alert us if anything happened. And there was a massive … just boom. The wards were collapsing. We got out, thankfully, but with just the few things we could grab. We all had emergency bags for that, with important things in them. I always wore my jewelery, I slept with shoes on... Other teams are like that too. They all live in safe houses together... We lost everything else. I have my Irish jersey, my broom, my bat, and a few pairs of jeans and other practice jerseys. I'll go shopping soon, but not right now. A few weeks, probably. We can't travel too often outside of the wards. It attracts attention."

"Do you know who attacked?"

"Evan Rosier," Aquila admitted, relaying the information Remus had told her as soon as the Lynch's were safe. "My Uncle. He's still out there somewhere, trying to recruit me. Apparently, they found a way to break into wards. Whatever they're using, gives them access to anywhere they know about. As far as we know, they don't know about this."

"Precisely why we'll be giving you emergency port keys to take you to an even safer destination," Ted said simply.

"We have a safe house in Paris. It was my father's long before the first war," Remus continued. "I'm the secret keeper there and it's as safe as it will get. If I die, Aquila's secret keeper and she's ready to take the vow within seconds of my death." Aquila nodded in confirmation. She had already memorized the vow to take place with his dead form. Had thought about it for days until she had desensitized herself to it. "When you arrive there you are to wait for Ted or Andromeda to arrive and escort you to another location."

"But I thought that location was safe."

"Yes, but you have to throw them off your scent," Aquila stated. "They can track you once, but it's hard to track a double apparation point." She shook her head. "It makes sense when your life's in danger." She glanced at Remus, then to Tonks. "I need to get their bags. Why don't you show them to their rooms? It's late."

Tonks nodded and hopped up, her hair turning a bright pink. Now that Aquila knew, the smile she put on her face was obviously forced. Aquila glanced to Remus, "Can you help me with the bags?"

"Of course." He stood and offered a hand to help her up, which she took. She didn't give the others a glance as she disappeared out the door, immediately unlocking the trunk and pulling out the magically shrunk bags that Hestia and Dedalus had worked on while Aquila got comfortable with driving. It was only two trunks, but she wanted him alone.

"Don't you dare leave her," Aquila told him as she clutched a trunk in her hands, closing it as Remus got the other trunk out.

He stumbled in surprise. "What?"

"Do you think that's fair to her?" Aquila pressed. "She's done nothing but love you, Remus. She cares for nothing else but you and your child. You're everything to her. And if you left her, she'd be heartbroken, know that. Get over the werewolf in you," she paused outside the front door. "You look so much healthier after a fight, Remus, because your werewolf side is getting the freedom it needs. You need to loosen the chains, just a little. It's healthier for you, Tonks, and your relationship..." Aquila shook her head when he seemed pained. "Please, Remus. Don't leave her."

"Aquila, it's complicated. You don't understand," Remus said with a sigh.

"Because I'm a child?" Aquila pressed. "I'm of age. I have been. Don't tell me I don't understand. I understand better than anyone. Everything in the war is dangerous. Just smiling at someone is dangerous, let alone having a child. I may not have children, or be a werewolf, but I've gone through what you're going through. Dudley... He's a Muggle. It was so dangerous to take him anywhere with me, but I would because I wanted to. I wanted to show the world him, even if they didn't know. We took precautions so people would think he was from Durmstrang..." She sighed. "I'm a Pureblood, he's a Muggle. It was suicide just to associate with him. And it's been an entire year since we've spoken... since we've seen each other. Quidditch wasn't worth that, I'll tell you. I'd take it all back if things could go back to how they were before. He hates me now, I'm sure of it... He must think the worst of me... All because I left. Don't leave her, Remus. Please. It's not worth it. If you only have a few months left, wouldn't you rather spend it with her and your child?"

"That's different-"

"It's not at all," Aquila returned sharply. "Don't be a coward. You're a Gryffindor. You should act like one."

He didn't say anything more, nor did she expect him to. She set the trunk down in the foyer and noticed that it was her school trunk she had carried. She had expected it lost. She didn't think they'd keep it.

"What are the rooming arrangements?" she asked Remus quietly.

"Dudley is with you. Petunia and Vernon have their own."

Of course. Aquila nodded once and levitated Dudley's things towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Remus. Think of what I've said."

"Goodnight."

She retreated and when she got to her bedroom door, found Dudley standing at the mirror, looking at the pictures of the team and practice. Her first Ireland robe fitting. Her broom sizing. Her first official match on the team, as a tried out member. "Hey," she said awkwardly. Dudley spun, seeing her. She set the trunk down at the foot of the bed. "We're rooming together... I hope that's alright."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Nothing less than usual, right?"

She nodded, biting her cheek to keep from commenting. "How are you? After, you know, the summer and the rest of the year, I guess? Graduation. How was it?"

"Pretty alright," he shrugged once more, opening the trunk and finding something else. He looked different, now. Thinner, but not too much. More muscular, but not disgustingly so. Fit. He had exercised. "Nothing special. You?"

"Same," she admitted. "Just practice."

"I thought you had no free time."

Aquila bit her lip. "I couldn't get to you. The Ministry has been siding with you-know-who... It's only a matter of time until they fall. And I couldn't risk them knowing the location before... I'm sorry."

He just shrugged. "I guess we did give each other a year."

"You look great," Aquila complimented quietly. "Rugby?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"I hate this, you know," Aquila said quietly. "I wish I had never gone to Quidditch. We're so distant... I'm sorry about Piers... We couldn't save everyone. My mother... she wanted to die. She thought about it all the time. No loss there, really. She's with my father now." Aquila studied the boy in front of her, who hadn't reacted to any of her words. "Are we going to be awkward?"

"Are we going to make it awkward?"

"Fair enough," Aquila murmured. She transfigured her clothing, too tired to change. "I don't want us to be." She sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. "I'm sorry... I really am."

Was it supposed to hurt, even after they had seen each other once more? Because the ache in Aquila's heart still hadn't gone away. She played with the dog tags around her neck, her eyes filling with tears. "I-" Dudley began to say, but he stopped.

"I'll sleep in the living room," Aquila said suddenly, standing. She didn't look in his direction as she moved to the door. "I think it's best."

He began to say something when she was at the door, but he stopped when Aquila paused. And he didn't start again for a few more steps. Aquila continued out, shutting the bedroom door behind her. She was about fall asleep on the sofa when she heard footsteps.

"Remus, I swear to Merlin. If you don't apologize-"

"It's me," a voice said quietly. She shot up under the small blanket, her wand falling beside her as she stared at the boy standing in the doorway. "Um, if you were sleeping-"

"No," Aquila said immediately. "I was awake. I don't sleep well these days."

"Oh. Right." Dudley shuffled before moving towards the chair opposite her. He sat heavily, rubbing his hands on his knees. "So... the last year. Did you... you know... find someone else?"

Aquila turned so that she was facing him and bit her lip. "I slept with someone, if that's what you're asking." He nodded, his shoulder's falling slightly.

"I did, too."

Aquila nodded. She had that feeling. That feeling that they were distant... that he had moved on. She hated herself for feeling so empty inside. It always happened. She didn't know why she was surprised. Every guy she picked ended up with someone else. "Does she make you happy?"

"No, not really," Dudley admitted. "It was just a one time thing... I got really drunk at a party... more so than I normally do, at least."

Aquila nodded. "Yeah, same. After a game... It was a one time thing."

"Did he make you happy?"

"No," Aquila shrugged. She played with the tags around her neck, biting her lip slightly. "I don't think he ever could have, even if he tried."

"Yeah," Dudley agreed, as though he felt the same. Aquila didn't feel as empty, though. Not with knowing that he wasn't still seeing the girl. There was silence for a moment. The fire crackled slightly and the house creaked in its age. "It was Amber," he blurted.

"I had a feeling it was someone I knew," Aquila admitted. Her eyes dropped to his feet, a sad smile on her lips. "It was Lynch for me."

"Why didn't you date him?"

"He's a jerk," Aquila shrugged. "An arse, really. We both fell asleep halfway into it. We aren't compatible."

"Why?"

She glanced at him, shrugging once more. "He just is... I don't know... We're still friends, but we don't talk about what happened. We didn't really mean for it, you know? It just sort of … happened. It's my fault, really. I drank too much to celebrate, and I... I was disgustingly clingy to whoever I could grab onto. And eugh..." She wrinkled her nose in distaste as she thought back to the memory she had reviewed. "He had a few drinks, too. Why didn't you date Amber after?"

"She's not my type... Sort of happened the same way as you and Lynch, really."

Aquila nodded. "Okay."

"Okay," he repeated after a second.

"I miss you," she admitted. "A lot." She brushed at the tears in her eyes, that were about to spill over. She didn't want to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for everything. For leaving, for not visiting... for never trying to sneak a letter. I'm so sorry, Dudley."

"I'm sorry, too... I sort of stopped sending them after Christmas."

"I thought you gave up," Aquila admitted. "You found someone else. And... and it was all my fault. I was going to quit, I was going to visit that Easter, but... but I kept convincing myself that you needed to move on. You needed to be happy. And we were so different – from different worlds. I wasn't good for you."

"Says who?"

"I'll get you killed in this war," Aquila told him softly. "And then... and then a part of me was sure that once I stopped receiving things, they had found you... and that my dream came true from so... so long ago..." She let out a shakey breath that she supposed could have been a laugh. "I'm sorry..."

"That's why you didn't visit, too, once the year was up. You thought you would see me with someone."

She nodded. "I guess that was part of it." She wiped at her eyes again, her grip tight on the dogtags. "And the only thing I could figure out what I did wrong was going off to Quidditch. I'm sorry."

"I should have kept writing... I just kept pushing it off, because I never would get replys... and I just didn't know what else to write. So I kept sending them less frequently, and then..."

"I don't blame you at all," Aquila insisted. "I caused this... this riff... I'm sorry."

"I still love you. The same as the day you left."

She sobbed before she could hold it back and she stumbled across the room, hugging him tightly as though he would vanish. "I love you, too," Aquila murmured into his shoulder. "I love you more than I love anything else in the world."

"Even life?" he teased.

"I would die for you in a second," Aquila murmured seriously. "I would kill for you..." He smelled so much like she remembered that she struggled to take breaths, because she didn't want the pause in smelling it. Cologne, no matter how faint. "God, don't ever get hurt... because now I know what my mother would always feel for my father."

"Aquila..."

"It hurts," Aquila murmured to him. "Promise me you won't get hurt."

"I promise."

She pulled away to watch his face, a face she had nearly forgotten. "I love you. I want to tell you that every day. And every second. To make up for all the days I couldn't-"

"Aquila..." Dudley said quietly. "That's not necessary. Say it only when you mean it."

She kissed him lightly, her grip on his shoulders tight. "I love you," she murmured when she pulled away. "I'll always mean it."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," Dudley admitted after a moment. He almost seemed to be disbelieving. "I came down here expecting that what I'd tell you would make you hate me..."

"Never," Aquila murmured.

"For as long as I'm given you, I'll die happily." She didn't like the way he said it, but didn't quite care in that moment. Him was all she could ask for, because she felt the same way. "Now, let's go upstairs... You can't sleep on the couch."


End file.
